Etre ou ne pas être,telle est ta question Hermione
by YvyLeeWoods
Summary: PostPoudlard Hermione vit très mal son célibat. A 24 ans, elle n'a pas le boulo révé, le mari et la famille révé mais uniquement un journal intime et un chat. Le destin l'a telle abandonné?
1. Voir où le mensonge te mène Hermione

**Chapitre 1: Voir où le mensonge te mène Hermione...**

_Cher journal,_

_Je suis pathétique._

_Je sais, ce n''est pas la première fois que je te le dis mais il faut que je m'en persuade encore. Je suis pathétique. _

_Je l'ai encore vu aujourd'hui. _

_Pourquoi Merlin a-t-il voulu que l'on travaille à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre?_

_Ma tête va exploser... Oh j'enrage! J'ENRAGE! Moi et mon fichu caractère! Pas capable de lui avoir dit : "Je t'aime". Non, bien sûr... Je suis trop... trop... pathétique pour pouvoir avouer mes sentiments à l'homme que j'aime lorsque celui-ci a le courage de le faire, lui!_

_Comme j'aimerais remonter le temps... oui... Comme j'aimerais... Deux ans... même un retourneur de temps n'a pas ce pouvoir. Je dois assumer maintenant. Je vais finir vieille fille et on me retrouvera morte dans ma chambre d'étudiante... Ce qui me chagrine, c'est que c'est mon voisin de dessous qui s'en apercevra lorsqu'il comprendra que l'odeur ambiante ne provient pas de ses sous de bras._

_Ah oui, 5 jours que je ne l'ai pas vu prendre une douche... en fait, je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui vais le retrouver mort. Dans ce cas, plus personne ne trouvera mon corps et c'est un squelette qui décorera mon intérieur._

_Bon, allez Hermione... Il faut réagir... Motive-toi! Pose ce crayon, ferme ce satané journal, repose le dans ton tiroir et sors te changer les idées._

_Et dire que mon seul confident est un livre à moitié blanc... Je suis pathétique... _

_PS: désolée, je ne t'ai toujours pas trouvé de nom... j'y pense, je t'assure... mais t'en donner un me rendrait encore plus pathétique... Voilà, j'ai écris quoi ? 20 lignes... et il y a ... attends, je compte, quatre fois le mot pathétique... bah maintenant cinq..._

Hermione ferma violement son journal intime et se cogna volontairement la tête avec. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de son minuscule bureau et le jeta sans délicatesse à l'intérieur avant de le refermer.

Les mains supportant sa tête, Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire. Sortir, oui, mais où?

Elle soupira longuement et se leva pour regarder à travers sa fenêtre. Habiter dans une mansarde sur le chemin de Traverse avait du bon. Elle avait la possibilité de regarder les gens passer dans la rue sans être vue et elle aimait ça. Ce qui la déprimait parfois, c'était de voir des anciennes de son année à Poudlard se promener avec leurs enfants, main dans la main, comme si le monde était parfait pour elles. Cela l'obligeait à faire le point sur sa vie à elle, et Hermione constatait malheureusement qu'à 24 ans, elle vivait seule dans une minuscule chambre de 20m², sans petit ami en attente de se déclarer, avec un boulot pas forcément passionnant, un voisin nauséabond, et la seule personne qui s'intéressait à elle était son chat... quand il avait faim. Bien sûr, elle avait des amis. Oui, ça, elle en avait. Harry et Ginny, par exemple, n'avait jamais coupé le pont avec elle mais le quotidien, la vie de famille faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus tout leur temps à consacrer à une célibataire endurcie. Ses autres "amis" étaient plus des connaissances de travail qui venaient à elle par intérêt mais si elle s'arrêtait à cela, elle n'avait plus personne.

L'approche de l'été et les journées à rallonge permettaient aux gens de sortir un peu plus et Hermione pouvait passer des heures à les regarder faire les boutiques. Elle avait remarqué que le jeudi soir était celui qui était le plus peuplé. Hermione pensait que le monde sorcier serait à coup sûr très intéressé de le savoir. Elle soupira à nouveau et se dirigea vers sa petite armoire qui abritait quelques affaires.

- Trop noir... on va me prendre pour une veuve... bien que ça signifierait que j'ai eu quelqu'un... même imaginaire... c'est déjà ça... Trop rouge... Je me demande encore pourquoi Ginny m'a offert ça à Noël dernier. Comme si je pouvais sortir comme ça dans la rue... Trop court... trop long... trop ... j'ai encore ça moi? S'indigna t-elle en regardant le pull que feu son amour lui avait offert une fois. Poubelle ! Bon maintenant c'est clair... Visiblement, j'ai rien à me mettre, alors je ne sors pas!

Elle s'effondra sur son lit et soupira fortement plusieurs fois de suite. Elle regardait son plafond sans grande conviction et laissa son imagination s'évader quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que plusieurs bruits insupportables ne l'obligèrent à s'arrêter.

- Je vais le tuer... Pesta Hermione en devinant d'où les bruits pouvaient venir.

Elle se leva et descendit d'un étage pour pouvoir signaler son mécontentement à son cher voisin.

Hermione frappa plusieurs coups à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un bras levé laissant deviner une forêt habitée par de nombreux animaux sauvages non déclarés qu'étaient les aisselles de son voisin. L'ancienne Gryffondor, courageuse et méritante, en resta bloquée au point de ne pas tourner sa tête vers le visage de l'homme en question.

- Ouais? Tu veux quoi ma belle?

- Serait-il possible que vous fassiez moins de bruit? Je vous rappelle que je suis votre voisine du dessus et que vos - choses - enfin ce que vous faites - fait énormément de bruit et résonne chez moi!

- C'est quand même pas ma faute si vous ne sortez jamais de chez vous! Je ferais bien mes - choses- comme vous dites lorsque vous êtes absente, mais ça n'arrive jamais! Alors tant pis pour vous... Je suis encore libre de faire mes -choses - quand j'en ai envie!

- Et puis d'abord que faite vous exactement?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne ma belle... maintenant si vous voulez entrer pour que je vous offre un verre, je pourrais éventuellement vous l'expliquer... enfin, si vous êtes très gentille... répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Heu non, j'ai pas le temps... je m'apprêtais justement à sortir! Parce que - si- je sors! Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, -oui -, je sors!

Hermione le regarda avec dégoût et remonta chez elle. Les bruits recommençant, elle décida de s'en aller tout de suite. Elle claqua la porte histoire de bien montrer qu'elle quittait sa chambre de bonne et descendit les escaliers sans ménager le bruit de ses pas.

Au pied de son immeuble, elle respira légèrement plus vite. Elle se sentait déjà assez pathétique pour la journée, le fait de se balader seule dans la rue ne faisait qu'ajouter un poids supplémentaire à son état mental. Il fallait qu'elle se fixe un but pour se donner bonne conscience et le seul qu'elle trouva était un livre. Hermione se détesta pour n'avoir aucune autre chose à vouloir qu'un pauvre et pathétique livre. Elle se secoua la tête pour chasser cet état d'esprit et s'engagea dans la rue.

Hermione essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi toutes les personnes groupées et bien souvent elle devait slalomer maladroitement pour pouvoir avancer. Certaines paroles attiraient son attention et la plupart du temps, c'étaient des mères qui hurlaient sur leurs enfants. Hermione leurs lançait des regards désapprobateurs comme si elle avait rédigeait elle-même un livre sur les règles d'une bonne éducation. Ces mères ne connaissaient apparemment rien aux enfants et ne les méritaient pas aux yeux d'Hermione.

Elle entra finalement chez Fleury & Bott et s'engagea dans le rayon sur les biographies des sorciers les plus célèbres d'Angleterre. De son doigt elle passait en revue tous les livres à sa portée, cherchant le bonheur dans quelques pages jaunies par le temps. Au bout du rayon, elle pouvait entendre deux personnes chuchoter. Quelques brides de conversation attirèrent son attention. Sa vie étant morte, celle des autres l'intéressait au plus haut point et Hermione se donna une petite gifle pour devenir une commère en plus d'être pathétique. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. La discussion devenait dispute camouflée et les quelques mots supplémentaires qu'Hermione entendit, finirent de prendre toute son attention. Elle saisit un livre et l'ouvrit en plein milieu, histoire d'avoir un alibi au cas où elle serait prise sur le fait et s'installa confortablement pour écouter.

- Mon père s'impatiente! Chuchota la jeune femme.

- Depuis le temps, il ne devrait plus être à quelques mois prêts!

- Mais ça fait plus de cinq ans maintenant ! Il te faut encore combien de temps?

- J'ai encore une chose à régler avant, répondit le jeune homme.

- Je te préviens que je ne t'attendrais pas toute ma vie!

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux! Je vais étudier ça...

- Tu as intérêt Monsieur Malefoy! Murmura la jeune fille avant de visiblement s'en aller.

Hermione en resta sans voix. Le nom que la fille venait de prononcer était un de ceux qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu entendre de nouveau. Déjà, le fait qu'il soit acquitté pour son implication chez les mangemorts lors de la dernière guerre l'avait fait vomir durant une semaine entière. Le savoir maintenant là, à moins d'un mètre d'elle, la bouleversait profondément. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche et en faisant cela, son livre tomba au sol.

Le bruit de -l'excuse - tombant au sol alerta l'ancien Serpentard qui regarda à travers les jours du rayon afin de vérifier ce que ça pouvait bien être.

Hermione prit peur et partit rapidement de sa cachette pour rejoindre la foule près de la caisse. Elle fit la queue pour payer le livre de sa conscience. Elle fixa un point derrière le vendeur pour s'obliger à ne pas regarder autour d'elle et vérifier que son ancien ennemi ne la recherchait pas.

- Et c'est moi qu'on appelait la fouine... intervint une voix qui obligea les yeux d'Hermione à se fermer tout en grimaçant.

Hermione décida de faire l'ignorante et ne se retourna pas vu qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire. Elle avança de quelques pas afin d'avancer dans la queue et serra son livre pour s'assurer qu'il était bien dans ses mains.

- Et ça se dit courageuse... les choses changent avec le temps... Reprit la voix avant de s'en aller à l'écoute des pas dans la direction opposée.

Hermione se sentit soulagée et reprit sa respiration. Elle paya son livre en adressant quelques mots de politesse et sortit de la boutique.

- Tu pensais t'en aller comme ça miss-je sais-tout? Fit une voix qu'Hermione aurait voulu ne jamais plus entendre.

- Vous avez le don d'effrayer les gens vous! Rétorqua Hermione en tenant son coeur de peur qu'il ne sorte de son corps tellement elle a eu peur.

- Il parait... Un compliment de ta part est quelque peu déconcertant toute fois, mais le vouvoiement, j'adore!

- Je vous demande pardon? Fit Hermione, en essayant de jouer les indignées ignorantes.

- Oh fait pas celle qui me reconnaît pas Granger! J'y crois pas une minute!

- Je devrais? Répondit au tac au tac l'ancienne Gryffondor alors que Drago lui adressait un regard noir.

- C'est ça, très drôle! Siffla t-il avant de reprendre. Alors maintenant, on écoute les conversations des autres? La vie de ton cher Potter n'est plus aussi intéressante qu'avant alors tu cherches un autre but à ta vie comme le commérage?

- Premièrement, je n'écoutais pas votre conversation. Secundo, Harry Potter est mon ami et non le but de ma vie, et tertio, je ne suis pas une commère cher monsieur-je-vaut-mieux-que-tout-le-monde!

- Tu vois que tu te souviens de moi! Se moqua Malefoy.

- Pas du tout! Mais je suis sur qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela... Comme le fait que vous n'étiez sûrement pas assez intéressant à mes yeux pour que votre nom et votre visage ne restent dans mes souvenirs!

- A d'autres Granger! Se moqua l'ancien Serpentard en voyant bien qu'il réussissait à la provoquer.

- Et bien, si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire d'autre, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée monsieur, répondit Hermione en essayant de garder son self-contrôle.

- C'est ça... au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir Granger, lança Drago en s'éloignant d'elle avec une grâce que ceux les gens de bonne famille semblait posséder.

- Egalement Malefoy... murmura Hermione alors qu'elle le regardait partir avec une petite pointe d'admiration.

Elle reprit la direction de son appartement en oubliant presque pourquoi elle était sortie. Le retour chez elle fut aussi périlleux qu'à l'allée. Une fois arrivée, elle referma la porte du bas avec son dos. Hermione resta quelques seconde dans cette position et soupira légèrement à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres et rigola de la situation. Elle avait bien vu que Malefoy avait été vexé qu'elle dise ne pas se souvenir de lui. Contente d'avoir pu lui gâcher sa journée, elle remonta les escaliers avec la plus grande prudence pour ne pas signaler qu'elle rentrait. Lorsqu'elle arriva au deuxième et dernier étage avant le sien, le plancher grinça à son pas. Hermione grimaça et pria tous les anciens mages de l'antiquité que son voisin ne l'ai pas entendu. Mais la chance l'avait abandonné le jour où elle -lui- avait dit -non-.

- Déjà rentré ma belle? Fit l'attentif voisin de nouveau accoudé à sa porte histoire de faire prendre l'air à sa ménagerie vivant sous son bras.

- J'ai oublié quelque chose chez moi, rétorqua Hermione en le regardant de haut. Je vais repartir tout de suite après. Quelqu'un d'important m'attend pour manger dans un très bon restaurant, mentit-elle tout en continuant son ascension vers sa chambre.

- Si jamais tu as besoin d'une autre compagnie... fait moi un signe ma belle!

- J'y réfléchirais si l'occasion se présente. En attendant, mon agenda est entièrement remplis, se conforta à dire Hermione alors qu'en fait, il était désespérément vide.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione s'assit comme une enclume sur sa chaise. Elle était pas dans la merde avec son mensonge. Pour ne pas perdre la face, elle devrait maintenant sortir encore ce soir et sûrement les prochaines soirées... Elle soupira à nouveau et cogna sa tête sur son bureau.

- Mais... Pourquoi... Tu... Es... Aussi... Orgueilleuse... Hermione... Granger... ? Se dit-elle à elle-même entre deux coups qui lui provoqua un mal de tête.

Maintenant que le mensonge était installé, elle devait s'y tenir ou déménager - bien que la deuxième solution ne soit pas un mal finalement -. Elle fouilla à nouveau dans sa garde robe histoire de se motiver et se décida à porter la robe de veuve. La question la plus cruciale restait toute fois à régler. Où allait-elle aller ce soir? Où pouvait-elle passer la soirée sans être vue seule à une table?

Hermione soupira pour la millième fois de la journée avant de prendre sa cape d'été et descendre. Ne trouvant pas elle-même une réponse, elle se dit que le meilleur moyen était de se laisser guider le moment venu et qu'au pire, une petite promenade en ce début juin ne lui ferait pas trop de mal. Elle claqua sa porte et fit ainsi savoir à son voisin bien trop curieux à son goût qu'elle repartait bien comme elle l'avait dit.

Une fois en bas, elle regarda à droite puis à gauche, attendant un signe d'une direction à prendre et le bruit d'un bébé pleurant dans les bras de sa mère lui fit prendre le chemin de droite.

- Voyons voir où le destin va me mener... se murmura t-elle à elle-même.


	2. Aimer et se savoir aimé

**R.A.R.**

Vir05 Mdr... Cache ta joie surtout mdr... En tout cas merci pour avoir été la première revieweuse... et oui, je vais continuer...

Arwenajane Merci pour tes encouragements, je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir.

Jinny Et bien voilà, la suite ;) Bonne lecture!

Lirra 023 Je ne sais pas moi même ou cette histoire va mener. Je l'ai commencé sur un coup de tête.. Maintenant chui dans la merde, je dois continuer mdr. Et je me demande encore comment je vais pouvoir les mettre ensemble ces deux là... Je commence à avoir une petite idée... mais bon... c'est pas gagné!

GinnyPotter02 Merci pour ta review... et voilà de quoi occuper ton temps libre...

ElavielTini Prise de tête? M'enfin... mdrrrr Bon ok... Il ne vont pas se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfant au premier chapitre... Avec moi, il faut savoir être patient... Hermione a certes pas la "belle vie" mais trop l'avoir n'est pas forcément le bonheur absolue... ;op

Mélissa Vi m'dame, je vais continuer mon histoire. Voilà le hors d'oeuvre lol

Malilite - Non, je ne suis pas à fond sur le couple Hermione/Drago... mais c'est vrai qu'il a tendance à être plus intéressant par rapport au scénario... Comment braver l'impossible...

Gaeriel Palpatine Ah ton pseudo... tu n'as pas honte mdrrrr. C'est marrant que tu te reconnaissances en "ma" Hermione... Tu vois le petit point noir au dessus de ton bureau... Et bien c'est pas un cadavre de moustique écrasé ... Coucou... tu me vois? mdrrrrr... Non, sérieux, tu n'es pas la première à me faire la même remarque... J'espère que tu n'as pas de voisin comme le sien...

**Chapitre 2: Aimer et se savoir aimé**

_Cher journal,_

_Je me demande encore pourquoi je t'appelle "cher journal". C'est stupide vu que tu es un livre moldu qui ne me répond pas. En fait, c'est pas plus mal parce que j'imagine déjà tes réponses : " tu es nulle, tu t'apitoies sur ton sort" Et tu aurais raison._

_Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser ce soir parce que je suis vraiment naze. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un resto assez discret pour accueillir une pauvre fille célibataire. Du coup j'ai marché pendant trois heures. Résultat des courses : trois ampoules, un talon cassé et probablement un bon rhume carabiné. Heureusement, que je n'ai rencontré personne. Je n'aurais pas trouvé d'excuse à mon état miteux._

_Bon... une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera le plus grand bien je crois. Demain, dernière journée avant le week-end. J'espère qu'ils vont me laisser un peu tranquille... Hermione ceci, Hermione cela... et dire qu'ils ont eu leurs Aspics... on se demande presque si c'est pas dans une boite de chocogrenouille parfois... Allez Hermione, vas donc enfiler ton jogging super sexy pour dormir et rêver au prince charmant qui repart toujours avant de t'embarquer avec lui. _

_Par Merlin, je me fais peur par mes propres pensées. Vieillir ne me convient vraiment pas. Je m'imagine vraiment finir comme le professeur McGonagall... Youpi! Avec ça, je vais bien dormir moi! Mince, Pattenrond squatte déjà mon oreiller. Je vais aller lui faire comprendre qui est le maître ici. Allez, à demain cher journal... toi, mon ami fidèle et je finis par marquer n'importe quoi dans ce bouquin. Dodo_

Il était à peine six heures du matin quand le réveil sonna. Hermione se dépêcha de se lever et de prendre son nécessaire à toilette pour descendre prendre une douche avant que son voisin se rappelle les règles élémentaires d'hygiène. Vingt minute plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain commune aux locataires et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir pour l'emprunter et remonter chez elle. Hermione se fit un bref chignon avec une de ses plumes sans forcément faire attention à son apparence et prit sa cape avant de sortir. Elle descendit son étage et passa très rapidement sur le pallier de son voisin. Bien évidemment, il ouvrit sa porte et hurla un "bonne journée ma belle" à une Hermione presque en bas de l'immeuble.

Bien qu'elle habitait à un quart d'heure de son lieu de travail, Hermione n'aimait pas être en retard et pour être sûre que rien ne l'empêcherait dans ce but, elle partait toujours quarante minutes avant l'heure à laquelle sa présence était requise.

Travailler aux archives historiques du ministère n'exigeait pas une ponctualité irréprochable, surtout qu'en général, seuls les aurors venaient y faire des recherches et ceci pas avant le début de l'après-midi. Mais pour Hermione, tout n'était qu'une question de principe, chose que ces collègues n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre. Après avoir été la miss-je-sais-tout à Poudlard, elle était devenue la Miss-donneuse-de-leçons au sous-sol. Etre enfermée toute la journée ou presque perturbait énormément les cerveaux des gens et Hermione pensait que ses collègues en étaient largement plus influencés qu'elle-même. Elle avait voulu l'anonymat... Elle l'avait eu! Personne ne la regardait comme l'héroïne de la dernière guerre mais comme celle qui n'était même pas capable de se coiffer correctement, ou d'avoir une vie privée. Hermione savait pertinemment que dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, ils se moquaient largement d'elle et de sa vie monotone. Mais dès qu'un auror venait chercher un vieux grimoire introuvable dans les centaine de rayons, vers qui se tournaient-ils?

- Hermione? Tu ne serais pas où se situe "les rites et enchantements" de Lavius Orgulus? Tu sais, le sorcier romain!

- Non, il était Egyptien, tu sais durant la campagne romaine au pays des pharaon? Ironisa Hermione. Et puis c'est "Les rites, les potions et les enchantements" de Lavius OrgAlus. Vingtième rayon de droite, sixième étagère, rangée du milieu... répondit Hermione en secouant la tête pour signaler son indignation face à tant d'ignorance.

Heureusement, son chef de service avait un peu remarqué son travail et lui avait confié la lourde tâche de classifier plus rationnellement les millions de livres et parchemins que contenait cette bibliothèque. Elle savait que ça lui prendrait une bonne année mais au moins, elle ne passait pas son temps à bavarder avec ses collègues sur les différents ragots que pouvait colporter la Gazette Du Sorcier.

Hermione commençait enfin la lettre "B" quand ses adorables collègues, au nombre de quatre, prenaient leur première pause du matin. Comme à leur habitude, celui qui était de corvée d'achat du journal l'ouvrit et commença à lire à haute voix les grands titres. Hermione y trouvait quand même son compte parce qu'elle se tenait finalement au courant de l'actualité de cette manière.

- Ah tiens, encore un elfe de maison retrouvé mort suite à de mauvais traitements... s'étonna l'un de ses collègues.

- Depuis que ce mouvement a commencé, ils se révoltent tous, s'indigna la seule autre fille du service alors qu'Hermione se félicita qu'il ne se soit pas éteint malgré les pertes terribles que cela demandait.

- Il serait bon que le ministère mette les choses au point. Bientôt, il faudra qu'on fasse tout nous même! Et il est hors de question que je passe mon temps a diriger des balais ou des serpillières !

- De toute manière, ils ne sont bons qu'à ça! Ajouta le deuxième.

- Et ces choses réclament en plus un salaire... Comme si les nôtres pouvaient permettre les leurs! C'est la meilleure celle-là, fit le dernier en prenant le journal des mains du premier.

Et malheureusement pour eux, ce fut la dernière chose à dire à celle qui avait secrètement lancé cette mini révolution. Hermione se leva, furieuse, les fixa avec le plus noir des regards avant de s'en aller d'un pas militaire.

Elle remonta au niveau zéro, histoire de prendre l'air et se calmer. Dans ces moments là, rien ne lui faisait plus de bien que se mêler aux gens et de voir ce pourquoi elle avait tant risqué sa vie. Généralement, elle s'asseyait sur un banc et regardait les files d'attente au guichet des renseignements de l'atrium. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose ou quelqu'un la heurta avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre son havre de paix. Son état n'autorisant déjà pas la moindre amabilité, elle ne s'excusa pas et reprit son chemin.

- Tu as perdue ta politesse aussi Granger? S'écria, indignée, la personne qu'Hermione avait percutée sans le vouloir.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se retourna et constata que celui qui avait osé se mettre sur son chemin n'était autre que Drago Malefoy en personne, encore... Le self-contrôle qu'elle avait eu la vieille était totalement absent après ce qui venait de se passer aux archives et Hermione fit une faute qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

- Oh la ferme Malefoy! Pesta t-elle avant de se retourner pour continuer son chemin.

- Ah, tu vois que tu te souviens de moi! Se félicita l'ancien Serpentard

- Oh mais oublie que j'existe! S'emporta Hermione.

- Pour ça, évite de me foncer dessus comme une furie la prochaine fois que l'envie te prend d'accoster quelqu'un.

- Quoi? Répondit Hermione en se pensant persécutée par rapport à sa vie privée. Mais qui t'a raconté ça?

- Me raconter quoi?

- Mais "ça"?

- La folie te guette Granger! Et je me casse avant que ça ne devienne contagieux! Rétorqua t-il avec un regard dégoûté.

- C'est ça casse-toi! S'écria Hermione, attirant ainsi les regards de tout ceux qu'elle espérait observer secrètement. QUOI? J'ai pas le droit de m'énerver en plus? Rugit Hermione avant de reprendre sa démarche peu féminine et de sortir du bâtiment pour respirer un bon bol d'air frais.

Il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où elle regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté le poste qu'on lui avait proposé après la guerre. Mais cela aurait été injuste par rapport aux autres qui n'avaient pas de relations hautes placées au ministère et elle voulait faire ses preuves. Hermione voulait -lui- montrer qu'elle pouvait réussir seule et sans faire appel à la dette que la société avait pour elle. Si elle n'était pas, encore une fois, montée au créneau avec -lui-, elle serait sûrement au niveau deux et rattachée au département de la justice. Elle se voyait bien jouer les avocates commises d'offices, défendant les faibles et les opprimés... Encore un doux rêve non réalisé. Et bien sûr, le seul poste libre à cet époque là qui ne soit pas celui d'une chargée d'accueil était aux archives... Ah qu'elle était belle l'illusion de pouvoir faire son trou et avancer.

- Six ans que je creuse pour rien... pensa tout haut Hermione. Même une taupe y arriverait mieux que moi!

De retour dans son "terrier", les autres n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. La seule chose qui avait changée était le numéro de la page ouverte de la gazette. Ils en étaient à la rubrique mondaine. Bien décidée à ne pas écouter tous les ragots analysés par ses collègues, elle partit vérifier qu'aucun nouveau parchemin provenant des différents procès en cours ne serait arrivé afin d'y être classer. Seulement, à mi-chemin, un nom se détacha du salon de thé improvisé. La curiosité d'Hermione écrasa sa raison en moins d'une seconde et la courageuse Gryffondor retourna s'asseoir discrètement à son bureau en faignant de reprendre à sa lettre « B ».

- En même temps, ça fait je ne sais combien d'années qu'ils sont fiancés ces deux là! Commenta celle qu'Hermione assimilait à sa seule connaissance féminine, mise à part Ginny.

- Il a pas vraiment l'air ravi sur la photo... observa l'autre.

- En même temps, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne l'épouse que pour son physique, répondit le troisième.

- Ah ça, c'est sûr... Mais je me demande si ce n'est pas encore un de ces mariages arrangés pour les familles de sang pur. Avec la guerre, il ne fait pas bon de faire ce genre de chose pourtant...

- Ouais mais lis ça: « D'après nos sources au ministère, il semblerait que les fiançailles soient prévues depuis leurs naissances par leurs parents ... ». Il ne peut pas y échapper.

- Hum... Il me semble qu'il y a déjà eu un cas juridique avec la même situation, attends, on va le savoir tout de suite. HERMIONE? Hurla la jeune fille avant de s'appercevoir qu'elle était juste derrière en train de se boucher les oreilles.

- QUOI? S'indigna Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas eu un cas juridique pour casser des fiançailles de naissance?

- Si! Soupira Hermione en se demandant si elle était la seule à lire un tant soit peu la presse juridique alors qu'ils travaillaient logiquement en parallèle avec eux. Elles ont été annulées par réquisition ministérielle! Répondit Hermione.

- Ah oui, je me souviens! Reprit la fille tout en continuant la lecture de l'article.

Avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Hermione vit sa journée passer lentement... très lentement. Son esprit repassait sa rencontre avec Malefoy et l'article de la Gazette. Vers midi, elle avait même jeté un oeil indiscret sur l'article en question pendant la pause déjeuner de ses collègues et rigola nerveusement à la lecture du nom de l'heureuse élue.

- Je me demande vers lequel des deux j'oriente ma pitié... s'était-elle dit avant de replacer au centimètre près le journal là où elle l'avait prit.

Lorsque la grande horloge indiqua 18h00 et la fermeture du bureau. Hermione soupira et se répétant intérieurement qu'elle était enfin en week-end. Elle saisit sa cape et se dirigea vers ses adorables collègues pour leur souhaiter un bon week-end.

- Ah, Hermione, justement, on se demandait quelque chose! Vu que tu n'as pas de famille, tu pourrais venir demain et faire la permanence? Il y a un procès important et on vient de recevoir une missive! Lança l'un d'eux en tenant l'oiseau en papier rouge.

- C'est vrai que ça nous arrangerait, Hermione... Allez, s'il te plait... supplia un autre. On te le revaudra... s'il te plait.

- Bon très bien, répondit Hermione en sachant parfaitement que jamais elle ne verrait la couleur du remerciement.

- Tu es une chouette fille, tu le sais ça? La félicita celle qui n'était à présent plus son amie...

- Et puis, de toute façon, tu n'avais sûrement rien de prévu, non? Et ça te sortira un peu de chez toi en plus! Bon, histoire réglée! Bon week-end Hermione!

- C'est ça... bon week-end à vous aussi, répondit Hermione en se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms pour avoir accepté si facilement.

Ce qui l'énervait encore plus était leur manière de lui « rendre service » en la sortant de chez elle. Bien sûr qu'elle avait des choses à faire, pour qui il la prenait? Elle devait sortir un peu son chat déjà. Le pauvre restait enfermé toute la semaine dans un 20m², il avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes le week-end. Ensuite, elle voulait rendre une petite visite à Harry, Ginny et leurs deux enfants. Comme ça, elle aurait pu se rappeler qu'elle n'en avait pas et qu'il était grand temps de trouver le père. La seule chose qui la consolait, c'était qu'effectivement, elle avait une raison pour quitter son appartement et prouver à son voisin qu'elle avait une vie en dehors du travail. Même si, encore une fois, c'était complètement faux. Elle décida même de s'habiller plus que de nécessaire pour l'occasion et maintenant qu'elle était entrée dans le cercle vicieux du mensonge, autant qu'elle le fasse aussi bien que possible.

Alors au lieu de rentrer directement chez elle, Hermione fit un détour dans les différents magasins du chemin de traverse et s'arrêta chez Gaichiffon, rien que ça.

Elle entra timidement dans le magasin de prêt-à-sorcier le plus chic de la rue et attendit qu'une vendeuse vienne la voir pour la conseiller. Deux autres personnes plus élégantes qu'Hermione en firent de même. Et à la grande surprise et indignation de la préposée aux archives ministérielles qu'elle était, les deux femmes furent accueillies telles des reines de sabbats par l'une des jeunes filles travaillant dans ce palace. Hermione essayant de lever le doigt et de se faire connaître mais c'était clairement peine perdue. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand elle aperçut le visage décapuchonné d'une des femmes en question. Pansy Parkinson, la fiancée la plus célèbre et chanceuse d'Angleterre, depuis que la Gazette l'avait nommée ainsi, était à même pas deux mètres d'elle. Elle s'assit alors sur le petit siège en velours rouge qui devait servir aux « suivantes » et regarda la scène derrière le catalogue de la boutique, bien plus utile à se faire toute petite qu'à faire un choix de commande.

Tout d'un coup, la directrice de la boutique se rua sur la porte afin de vérifier une chose qu'Hermione ignora et ferma le petit rideau, permettant un confinement totale de l'arrière salle aux regards publics. Une énorme housse fut ensuite ramenée et une robe imposante, apparemment écrue, en sortit.

De là où Hermione était, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer les détails sûrement très raffinés, mais pour elle, cela ressemblait plus à une tente sans piquets qu'à une robe de mariée. Sur le coup, elle se demanda si Drago n'allait pas s'enfuir en courant en la voyant arriver à l'autel. Elle en pouffa de rire rien qu'à l'imaginer. Heureusement, la page 37 et les différents sous-vêtements pour hommes la cachait des autres femmes. Hermione passa les pages rapidement, histoire de ne plus voir ce qui manquait cruellement chez elle, et tomba sur celles de la mode pour femme. Une jolie robe rose nacrée lui plut et, bien que le prix ruinerait complètement ses économies, elle la considéra comme un investissement, au cas où, un jour, elle envisagerait d'avoir des caleçons d'homme à l'appartement.

Ses yeux se reposèrent ensuite sur Pansy et sa tente et Hermione vit qu'elle avait eu maintenant le temps de l'enfiler. Bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi dinde qu'avant, elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait d'elle une belle dinde. Le bonheur sur son visage prouva à Hermione qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'un mariage de raison. Pansy avait l'air d'une femme amoureuse, prête à faire le bonheur d'un homme pour le reste de sa vie. Hermione eut un pincement au coeur. Même Pansy Parkinson allait se marier, alors qu'elle, l'héroïne de guerre, la vaillante amie d'Harry Potter, la meilleure élève de sa génération à Poudlard, restait la pauvre célibataire déprimée sortant son chat le week-end, enfin presque... Et pour la première fois de la journée, Hermione se dit à elle-même un mot récurrent de son vocabulaire, « pathétique ».

Se sentant observée, Pansy regarda dans la direction d'Hermione et la dévisagea. Ce que redoutait la Gryffondor arriva et la Serpentard ne gacha pas son plaisir d'être l'heureuse « Elue ».

- Ah que j'ai de la chance quand même. Un homme comme Drago Malefoy... Il pouvait avoir des milliers de femmes mais c'est moi et uniquement moi qu'il a choisi d'épouser. Que je suis heureuse... Par contre, reprit Pansy avec un air plus froid et glacial, je trouve que mon décolleté ne me met pas en valeur. Avec celui-ci, Drago va se demander s'il n'épouse pas un homme! Arrangez ça! S'indigna la fiancée du diable, comme le pensa Hermione à ce moment là.

Puis, une des vendeuses se décida quand même à s'intéresser à elle, et pendant que Pansy se regardait sous toute les coutures, Hermione commandait sa robe. Une fois le mandat signé, non sans un goût amer dans la gorge en disant adieu aux hypothétiques vacances au bord de la mer polluée par les déchets moldus, un paquet apparu devant elle. A l'intérieur se tenait sa jolie robe pour aller travailler au sous-sol du ministère, déserté le lendemain.

N'ayant plus de raison de rester dans la boutique, Hermione dut sortir, non sans un dernier regard sur celle qui avait finalement plus de chance qu'elle. Même si cet homme était le diable, au moins elle en était aimée...

De retour chez elle, Hermione monta les escaliers rapidement. Comme tous les jours que Merlin s'acharnait à lui pourrir, son cher et tendre voisin l'attendait de bras ferme avec son joli marcel délavé.

- Petit apéritif en bons voisins? Lui demanda t-il avec un sourire montrant ce qui aurait pu faire fortune à son dentiste de père.

- Heu non merci, c'est gentil, mais j'ai à faire. Demain, j'ai une longue journée avec l'amour de ma vie et je dois aller me reposer pour être en forme, répondit t-elle en insistant sur ce qui était en réalité tout sauf un homme.

- Oh, vous aussi? S'étonna celui qui avait apparemment un vrai rendez-vous et qui provoqua un arrêt cardiaque à notre brunette. Allo? Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda t-il en voyant le visage déconfit de sa voisine du dessus. Ah je vois... Mais je tiens à vous rassurer... ce n'est qu'une amie de passage. Il n'y a que vous qui avez accès à mon coeur chère Hermione, reprit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant qu'Hermione ne monte en courant chez elle et vomisse dans son minuscule évier.

Ce soir là, Pattenrond ronronna des heures entières tout en écoutant sa maîtresse ruminer entre deux caresses frénétiques. Ah que c'est bon d'être aimé... se dirait-il s'il pouvait parler ou même penser...


	3. Vivre son rêve éveillé

Chap 3. **Vivre son rêve éveillé**

_Cher journal,_

_Il est 7h00 du matin, et j'ai très mal dormi._

_Je te fais grâce des ronronnements habituels qui font tout sauf me bercer. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce matin, Pattenrond me fait la tête. Il a boudé sa pâtée et a renversé volontairement son bol de lait. Je le revois faire, ce petit vicieux, me regardant droit dans les yeux, positionnant sa patte sur le côté et poussant la gamelle pour qu'elle se retourne. Un chat peut-il voir l'avenir ou sentir qu'il peut faire une croix à sa promenade hebdomadaire? Bref, tant pis pour lui... Je lui ai donné mon dernier fond de lait, je me trouve déjà bien généreuse, alors il faudra qu'il attende que je fasse des courses maintenant._

_Sinon, pour en revenir à mon rêve, en fait, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de m'en rappeler pour te l'écrire. J'en ai encore un mauvais goût dans la gorge. Allez, l'écrire me le fera sortir de la tête... enfin j'espère. Comme j'ai honte... Comment j'ai pu rêver de cela et surtout de ces deux là..._

_Bon, comme d'habitude, un élégant jeune homme, sans alliance au doigt, venait chercher une information aux archives (l'espoir fait vivre n'est-ce pas?). Je lui trouvais le livre désiré en quelques minutes et mon efficacité lui tapait dans l'oeil. De là, pour me remercier, il m'invitait au restaurant et jusque là, tout se passait bien. En plein milieu du repas, Malefoy « himself » s'imposait à notre table et commandait une des meilleures bouteilles de la cave. Il discutait avec mon chevalier servant, ou devrais-je dire mon fantasme nocturne, si bien que ma seule consolation était le va-et-vient que faisait mon verre de vin à ma bouche. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je devais être complètement bourrée et je regardais mon amoureux imaginaire partir sans même un au revoir. Je me leva pour essayer de le rattraper (encore, comme d'habitude, mais bizarrement, ça ne marche jamais) et au lieu d'aligner deux pas l'un après l'autre, mes jambes semblaient avoir perdu le réflexe de marcher, ce qui me fit tomber à terre. C'est l'autre blond platine (décoloré ?) qui me proposa sa main pour me relever. Seulement une fois que j'arrivais à distinguer les contours de son visage, c'est celui de mon cher voisin qui en avait pris la place. Il avait avancé ses lèvres pour essayer de m'embrasser… et en l'écrivant, j'en ai encore des nausées. Bref... Bon, mon café est prêt... je vais aller à mon rendez-vous amoureux... Ok, à mon travail... Mais avec une superbe robe que j'ai payé à la sueur de mon front! Et ça, j'en suis fière! 7h23... mince... 3 min de retard... Bye_

Tout en avalant d'une traite sa tasse noircie par son contenu, Hermione essayait de chasser la dernière image du cauchemar de son esprit. Elle se pressa pour finir de se préparer. Elle descendit à la salle de bain commune lorsque une forte odeur de parfum bon marché agressa son sens olfactif et l'empêcha de franchir la porte. Elle s'obligea à remonter dans sa chambre et se lança un sort de "bouchenez" avant de redescendre prendre sa douche. Après les précautions de prudence quotidienne, elle remonta dans sa chambre pour enfiler enfin sa jolie robe rose nacrée... Hermione s'admirait, enfin, surtout la robe, dans la glace, et ne regretta pas son achat. Elle se contraignit à faire un effort de coiffage et maquillage, histoire d'être crédible jusqu'au bout, avant de descendre lentement les escaliers.

Arrivée aux dernières marches de son étage, elle sourit en entendant le verrou de son voisin cliqueter. Elle rentra le ventre, bomba la poitrine et lui adressa un regard des plus ravageurs tout en amorçant le prochain escalier. En passant près de lui, Hermione put sentir à nouveau le - parfum - que son voisin avait dû renverser sur lui et se moqua intérieurement. Au moins, il avait retrouvé le chemin de la salle de bain, il ne manquait plus qu'à lui faire comprendre le système d'ouverture des robinets de la douche.

Mais le plus important était que l'effet semblait total puisque son voisin n'avait pas réussi à sortir un seul mot de sa bouche, chose rare chez lui. C'est donc le coeur léger qu'elle arriva au ministère.

Comme elle le pensait, l'atrium était désert. Elle ne rencontra personne lors de son trajet pour arriver aux archives. La seule distraction de la journée était apparemment le procès au cinquième niveau et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir sur son bureau, celui-ci ne commençait qu'à 10h00.

Elle installa sa petite cape d'été sur sa chaise et s'assit pour lire la note qu'avait dû laisser son supérieur à son attention.

"Chère Hermione,

Merci d'avoir si gentiment accepté la permanence des archives. Il est d'une importance cruciale que les missives et parchemins du procès soient automatiquement rangés et classés dès qu'ils vous arrivent. Je compte sur votre intégrité et votre discrétion la plus absolue dans cette affaire. Ah oui, j'oubliais, le procès commence vers 10h et il se pourrait bien qu'il finisse assez tôt... Je suis persuadé que vous pourrez disposer vers 21h..."

21H? Hermione se demanda si elle avait bien lu... Mais si, 21h! Et il trouvait ça tôt? L'ancienne Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, comme si le monde sorcier venait de voir s'envoler toute once de magie. Après une bonne quinzaine de soupirs, elle reprit son classement de la lettre "B" et s'y consacra entre deux parchemins.

A l'heure du déjeuner, pause vraiment méritée, elle décida, pour une fois, de prendre son heure entière pour manger. Après tout, elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire et estimait avoir le droit d'être vue par quelques personnes. Elle alla à la cafétéria au coin de la rue qui servait officieusement de cantine ministérielle et se fit complimenter par les deux serveuses et le cuisinier. Elle justifia sa tenue par un rendez-vous juste après le travail et un manque de temps pour rentrer chez elle et se changer. Ce qui aurait pu être vrai vu qu'elle finissait à 21h00... Et encore ! Le conditionnel de la note de service pouvait supposer un dépassement d'horaire. Les filles de la cafétéria lui demandèrent plus de détails sur le rendez-vous en question et Hermione s'engouffra davantage dans son mensonge. Elle joua bien évidement la carte de chevalier "secret" et après avoir répété 5 fois le mot "secret", les serveuses n'insistèrent heureusement plus sur l'identité du jeune homme.

De retour aux archives, Hermione prit une bonne résolution pour le reste de la journée: ne pas regarder l'horloge lui rappeler qu'elle pourrait être dehors à profiter du magnifique temps et éventuellement obtenir l'adresse d'un jeune homme potentiellement mariable. La nuit tombante lui indiquerait parfaitement la proximité du relâchement pénitencier.

C'est donc avec la lettre "B" suivit du "E" qu'Hermione s'occupa tout le long de l'après-midi. A un certain moment, les parchemins arrivaient toutes les minutes, enfin, de manière très rapprochée et Hermione pensa qu'un témoin important devait être auditionné en ce moment même. L'envie d'en savoir plus se battait dans son inconscient avec son professionnalisme. Il était très dur pour elle ne se contenter de ranger les missives à leur place. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir acheté la Gazette Du Sorcier du jour, elle aurait pu essayer de comprendre ce qui se déroulait juste au dessus de sa tête. Hermione se disait qu'elle avait eu tout à fait raison d'accepter la garde des archives. Ses collègues auraient eu moins mauvaise conscience à ouvrir - par accident - quelques parchemins.

Lorsque la luminosité de la pièce baissa, Hermione s'autorisa une petite pause et s'installa au fond d'un rayon, histoire que personne ne puisse la découvrir en train de lire un manuel sur l'art et la manière d'attirer les hommes dans son foyer. La honte et l'humiliation en auraient été totales. Pourtant, ce livre était très intéressant pour une célibataire endurcie. Hermione savait que si un tel livre lui était parvenu dans les mains à Poudlard, elle l'aurait tout de suite donné à Lavande ou Parvati, les probables propriétaires du tas de conseils débiles. Bizarrement, à 24 ans, et surtout désespérément célibataire, ces idioties lui semblaient maintenant tout à fait instructives, bien que certains conseils restaient peu valables à ses yeux.

- Manger des cornichons jaunis à la noix de peccant attire les plus intelligents d'entre eux? S'étonna Hermione en relisant tout haut ce qu'elle pensait ne pas avoir compris lors de sa première lecture.

Elle allait commencer le chapitre onze, qui était un lexique pour femme parfaite et épousable, quand quelques voix lui firent vite ranger son livre sur la première étagère venue. Hermione se leva, s'ajusta, histoire d'être impeccable dans sa superbe robe, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et avança lentement, délicatement, sensuellement (c'était quoi déjà qu'il disait dans ce livre?) et (ah oui...) de manière désirable, jusqu'au bureau d'accueil. Voulant rester crédible, elle saisit un autre livre plus sérieux au passage, histoire de montrer également qu'elle travaillait durement en plus d'être "jolie".

Les voix, deux semblait-il, descendaient les dernières marches de l'escalier qui menait aux archives. Hermione pouvait maintenant les entendre et se prépara à les accueillir. Elle ouvrit le registre des emprunts et s'assit à son bureau, le livre ouvert à la page des règlements et protocoles d'actions sur la réalisation de chaudrons magiques conformes.

- ... mais c'est très exceptionnel. Nous faisons cela uniquement lors de procès importants. Toutefois, vous avez de la chance, car c'est la plus consciencieuse de nos employés qui est de garde. Vous pouvez lui demander tout ce que vous voulez, elle saura vous satisfaire d'une manière ou d'une autre, annonça une première voix qu'Hermione reconnu comme celle de son chef, ce qui fit remonter son ego d'un cran à l'écoute de cet éloge sur sa personne.

- Si cette merveille me trouve une solution alors je ferais en sorte d'en remercier votre service, répondit l'autre homme. Prenez ceci pour votre discrétion, ajouta t-il en donnant ce qu'Hermione comprit comme un pourboire.

- Très bien je vous laisse Monsieur Malefoy, je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'après-midi!

- Vous de même, termina l'ancien Serpentard tout en cherchant du regard où pouvait bien se trouver la personne en question qui aurait due être là pour l'accueillir.

Heureusement pour Hermione, il n'avait pas regardé sous son bureau. Elle qui avait tant espéré en quelques secondes voir la première partie de son rêve s'exaucer, fut très vite rattrapée par ce cauchemar. Refusant la réalité, elle s'était cachée à l'annonce du nom du visiteur. De là où elle était, Hermione pouvait l'entendre faire actionner la petite sonnette du comptoir d'accueil, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se montrer dans cette tenue et surtout d'avouer sa profession à celui qui en rigolerait durant des années entières - Hermione Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, l'inconsciente qui a fait face à l'ancien maître, préposée aux archives du ministère !- Pansy Parkinson Malefoy y aurait sa revanche à vie avec ça.

- Mais la meilleure dans son domaine tout de même, se reprit à penser Hermione alors qu'elle pouvait entendre son ancien ennemi remonter les marches.

Toutefois, sa fichue conscience reprit le dessus et Hermione se leva quand même pour être sûre de rien avoir à se reprocher à elle-même et son supérieur. Elle courut vite fait bien fait, derrière un rayon et fit assez de bruit pour faire comprendre à Drago que la personne disposée à l'aider arrivait finalement. Celui-ci se retourna et d'un air franchement agacé, il avança vers la jeune fille, qui tenait un livre juste devant son visage. Le silence ambiant provoqua une accélération du coeur de la Gryffondor qui baissa d'un coup le livre. Elle aurait juré que Malefoy en faisait une crise cardiaque sur le coup.

- GRANGER? S'écria t-il, surpris et estomaqué.

- Vous êtes aux archives monsieur, répondit-elle en indiquant l'écriteau qui disait: "Merci de parler doucement". Que puis-je faire pour vous, reprit-elle avec le plus de professionnalisme que possible.

- Tu travailles ici? Aux archives?

- Le nom du livre ou du parchemin que vous désirez s'il vous plait? Demanda t-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

- Alors là, c'est la meilleure de la journée... J'avoue que je ne sais pas si je suis déçu ou satisfait... lança t-il avant de se rendre compte de l'impossibilité d'obtenir l'information dont il avait besoin. Bien, je crois que je vais m'adresser ailleurs. Mon problème n'est peut-être pas si grave par rapport à ce que je viens de constater ici.

- Je suis à votre disposition monsieur, pour vous aider. Mon travail veut qu'il me soit obligatoire de rester discrète avec les requêtes de nos visiteurs, tout comme il nous est interdit d'exprimer un jugement à cette même requête. Je me ferais donc un - plaisir - à vous -servir-, répondit-elle en se crevant le coeur avec un couteau imaginaire, mais extrêmement pointu, sur les mots "plaisir" et "servir".

- Un plaisir de me servir... voilà qui est intéressant venant de toi... J'avoue que c'est franchement tentant... Très bien, j'accepte... se félicita Drago.

- Veuillez signer ici afin que je puisse vous garantir mon silence, continua Hermione en indiquant le registre. Maintenant, je vous invite à me suivre pour vous installer sur l'une de nos tables d'études.

Hermione conduisit Drago dans une salle annexe qui comportait quelques tables assez grandes pour pouvoir consulter plusieurs livres en même temps, ce qui arrivait souvent lorsqu'une personne demandait de l'aide. Drago la suivait de près et Hermione pouvait ressentir un malaise face à une inspection en règle de sa tenue et de son corps. Elle se félicita de ne pas avoir mis son vieux jean et son pull marin qui avaient tendance à la grossir. Cette robe était décidemment la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée depuis peu de temps. Si elle était superstitieuse, elle l'aurait désignée comme porte bonheur à vie, enfin, presque, vu que c'était Malefoy qui reluquait en ce moment même toutes les courbes de son anatomie.

- Voilà, je vous en prie, installez-vous. Je vais vous chercher de quoi vous désaltérer pendant ce temps là, continua à dire Hermione comme une professionnelle contentieuse se devait de le faire.

Une fois hors de vue, elle mima le plus strident des cris étouffés et soupira énergiquement. Le plateau prêt, elle se demanda si elle pouvait y jeter un tout minuscule petit, rikiki, sort de rien du tout, mais sa détestable conscience le lui interdit à nouveau. Trois soupirs plus tard, elle fit demi tour pour retourner voir Malefoy, mais celui-ci se tenait déjà dernière elle, et le plateau se retrouva très vite à terre. Hermione remercia Merlin pour avoir éviter qu'il ne lui retombe dessus car, bien qu'elle n'était plus à ça prêt, elle était satisfaite de ne pas ressembler à une serpillière devant son pire ennemi de jeunesse.

- Je t'indispose à ce point Granger?

- Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à pénétrer dans cette partie-ci des archives monsieur Malefoy, je vous prierais donc de retourner vous asseoir pendant que je vais vous chercher les documents dont vous avez besoin.

- Ravi de te faire autant d'effet Granger... Je vois bien que ma présence te perturbe... sourit-il narquoisement

- Par ici, indiqua Hermione en direction de la salle, en se forçant de faire un large sourire qui était bien évidemment hypocrite.

- Tu ne souhaites pas savoir le but de ma visite pour faire tes recherches? Demanda celui qui était franchement sexy tout de noir vêtu, pensa Hermione avant de percuter à la question.

- Oh, si... Je vous écoute, quel est donc le motif de votre présence ?

- Sûrement pas de me faire manger du regard ... mais sinon heu, comment dire, il parait qu'il y a eu un jugement sur, heu... balbutia Drago, ce qui étonna Hermione juste après avoir rougit de la première remarque du sorcier blond. Il me faut tous les protocoles et coutumes pour les mariages de sorciers de sang noble, reprit-il avec une voix bien hautaine et avec un air sûr de lui.

- Oh... oui, je vois...

- Et votre sens du non jugement? Demanda Drago en voyant qu'Hermione le transgressait, d'après de son expression faciale.

- Je vous apporte tout ce que nous avons dans un instant monsieur Malefoy. Allez donc m'attendre dans la salle s'il vous plait.

- Très bien. Au fait, jolie robe!

Choquée, Hermione était choquée. Elle commençait à revivre son cauchemar. Un peu plus et elle pensait que Drago Malefoy lui faisait un compliment, ou pire, la draguait. Elle secoua la tête et fonça chercher les différents livres en question. Elle réalisa d'ailleurs qu'il était rare qu'elle se promène dans ces rayons là et s'étonna du nombre de volumes impressionnants en la matière. Elle devrait faire plusieurs passages pour tout ramener au blond platine. Elle pensa qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour vérifier l'authenticité de la couleur des cheveux du play-boy.

De retour de son premier va-et-vient, elle disposa les tomes 1 à 8 sur la table et repartit dans sa quête des 22 tomes restant. Drago semblait également surpris de voir qu'autant d'ouvrages pouvaient faire étalage de la manière dont ce déroulait un mariage comme le sien. Quand Hermione revint avec le tome 30, il l'observa pour être sûr qu'elle ne repartait pas dans l'autre sens lui ramener une nouvelle suite.

- Je ne vais jamais pouvoir lire tout ça en deux heures! S'indigna Drago. C'est plus un mariage de sang pur, mais princier à ce stade!

- Si vous me disiez ce que vous recherchez plus précisément, je pourrais orienter vos recherches pour que vous restiez dans les temps qui vous sont impartis.

- Peur que je reste ici indéfiniment Granger?

- Les archives sont ouvertes jusqu'à 21h aujourd'hui. Je serais obligée de vous demander de partir après cet horaire monsieur Malefoy.

- 21h? Rien que ça? Tu n'as pas de vie de famille pour partir à cette heure-ci du travail?

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourcil relevé et hurla au fond d'elle: "Mais de quoi je me mêle espèce de petit avorton? Bien sûr que j'ai une vie privée! Heu non... mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir ça!". Elle reprit son calme, redessina un sourire hypocrite sur son visage et lui répondit de la manière la plus polie qu'il lui était obligatoire de faire.

- Je peux éventuellement demander à mon supérieur de faire venir une autre personne pour vous permettre de rester si vous le souhaitez.

Drago sourit et se moqua apparemment d'elle intérieurement. Heureusement qu'il avait détourné la tête, il ne put voir celle d'Hermione qui ressemblait presque à celle de Voldemort en personne tellement elle lui en voulait de lui rappeler sa non-existence personnelle.

- Bon, il est clair que je n'y arriverais pas tout seul. J'ai un repas familial ce soir et je ne pourrais pas te tenir compagnie jusqu'à 21h. J'ai besoin de connaître toutes les modalités concernant les fiançailles de naissance, soupira Drago avant de reprendre son air hautain. Je dois m'y préparer dans l'option que Pansy me donne un héritier. La connaissant, je suis sûre que ça ne traînera pas en longueur donc notre mariage sera un bon moyen d'y trouver une fiancée potentielle à mon futur fils.

Hermione trouva cette idée franchement dégoûtante et égoïste. L'enfant n'était pas encore conçu qu'il l'emprisonnait déjà dans un mariage arrangé. Il était clair pour elle que Drago voulait faire subir à son enfant ce que son propre père lui avait imposé. Il restait fidèle à son éducation, son nom et l'image qu'elle avait de lui durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Un vrai petit arrogant en soit...

- Tu es encore en train de me juger Granger! Protesta Drago en levant le nez de son tome 4.

Mais comment faisait-il pour toujours deviner ce qu'elle s'efforçait de lui cacher? Hermione roula les yeux en l'air et s'assit au bout de la table avec quelques livres. Elle rechercha des informations relatives à sa recherche et prit des notes. Durant presque une heure, c'est à peine s'ils s'entendaient respirer et le bruit ambiant était celui des pages qui se tournaient. Hermione trouva enfin un article susceptible d'intéresser Drago et se leva pour le lui montrer. Elle se plaça juste derrière lui suivant la place possible avec la disposition des chaises. Drago prit le livre sans même lever la tête et sembla vraiment passionné par ce qu'il lisait.

- Là dessus, ils disent qu'après un contrat de fiançailles sanguin, il n'y a aucun moyen de s'en défaire. Y a t-il d'autres écrits qui pourrait me le confirmer? Demanda t-il tout en regardant une autre page du livre comme si cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

- De mémoire, il y a bien une note de justice qui y fait référence. Le contrat avait été rompu et... répondit Hermione avant que Drago ne la coupe.

- C'est exactement ce que... commença t-il a dire de manière enthousiasme avant de se reprendre. C'est vrai? Tu es sûre? Je peux voir ça?

- Heu... oui, enfin, ça ne devrait pas perturber vos projets personnels vu que ...

- Vas me chercher ce truc Granger! S'exclama Drago comme s'il donnait un ordre à l'un de ses elfes.

- Bien, monsieur Malefoy, je vais aller vous chercher cette jurisprudence, répondit Hermione d'un ton froid et distant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle apporta le parchemin à Drago qui l'inspecta plusieurs fois avec beaucoup d'attention. Hermione sembla légèrement confuse de ce qu'elle pouvait constater. Suite à cette lecture, Drago réclama d'autres livres parlant de ce sujet et, de fil en aiguille, Hermione constata qu'il faisait déjà nuit à l'extérieur. Elle regarda alors pour la première fois l'heure et il était déjà 21h12. Elle fut surprise de ne pas s'en être aperçue plus tôt et rejoignit Drago pour lui faire part de la fermeture des archives.

- Je suis désolée monsieur Malefoy, mais si vous voulez rester, il faut me le signaler pour que je puisse en référer à mon supérieur et trouver une personne pour me remplacer.

- Arrête les "monsieur" avec moi Granger, je suis trop fatigué pour supporter ton hypocrisie. Vous fermez à quelle heure habituellement dans la semaine?

- Heu... 18h.

- Pas plus tard? Demanda t-il alors qu'Hermione réprimait un "On a le droit de vivre aussi !" que Drago perçu facilement. Autre chose à faire après Granger? Petit ami à aller soulager?

- Je vous demande pardon? S'indigna Hermione en comprenant parfaitement l'allusion du "soulager".

- Tu as une raison de ne pas rester le soir et faire une permanence?

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi c'est à moi que vous demander ceci? Un autre de mes collègues pourrait s'en charger.

- Il parait que tu es la meilleure ici et je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer à nouveau la raison de ma présence. Alors petit copain?

- Ma vie privée ne semble pas faire partie des renseignements disponibles ici, monsieur Malefoy!

- Toujours autant de répartie... Je vais prendre cette remarque pour un non. Bien, je dois y aller maintenant. A lundi, 19h00 précise, lança t-il en reprenant sa cape.

Il fit un léger clin d'oeil à Hermione et partit sans dire un mot. L'ancienne Gryffondor mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et une fois que l'information fut montée au cerveau, elle se détesta de se faire si facilement avoir. Elle aurait dû dire "oui"! A d'autres, il était facile de mentir sur sa vie amoureuse mais là, encore une fois, elle avait perdu l'occasion de l'ouvrir pour une bonne cause, c'est à dire la sienne!

Elle rentra donc épuisée chez elle et une fois dans son appartement, elle entendit des bruits assez répétitifs provenant de son voisin du dessous qui l'obligèrent à mettre un oreiller contre ses oreilles et à chantonner pour forcer son esprit à imaginer autre chose que son voisin en train de se "soulager".


	4. Quand la vérité frappe à sa porte

**Annonce :**  
Voilà le petit quatrième. Je dois vous dire que j'ai ris comme une conne lors de l'écriture d'un passage de ce chapitre... Perso, ça sera café également ;op Allez bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews! Désolée pour le "vous" Elaviel, mais c'était une façon pour Hermione de mettre une distance raisonnable entre Drago et elle. C'est clair que Drago a beau avoir de multiple défaut, son côté mauvais garçon nous attire comme des mouches... Gaeriel, attention de ne pas te brûler les ailes, toi non plus! Et pour répondre à Jay, cette histoire est bien un Hermione/Drago (et non un Hermione/Voisin comme certain pourrait le penser grrrr). Pour la publication de cette fiction, sachant que j'en ai une en cours d'écriture et une autre en cours de réécriture, il faudra compter au minimum un chap par semaine. Et pour finir, je vous souhaite à toutes, vous qui vous vous reconnaissez en Hermione, de trouver votre Drago et de sortir de votre petite vie "pathétique". Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre : Quand la vérité frappe à sa porte...** écrit le 15/04/2006

_Cher Journal,_

_Les premières étoiles apparaissent dans le ciel et la lune est déjà bien dessinée... J'adore le mois de juin avec ses jours à rallonge. Avec l'hiver que j'ai eu, seule dans cet appart', l'été va me faire le plus grand bien, en plus de faire de moi une catherinette... 25 ans et pas mariée... Bref..._

_J'en étais où la dernière fois? Ah oui... Donc, je suis rentrée chez moi et après constaté l'oeuvre d'art que Pattenrond a fait avec mon papier peint, j'ai eu le bonheur infini d'entendre mon voisin prendre son pied. J'arrive pas à m'y faire. Lui, cette jungle ambulante, a une vie sexuelle active... Mais comment fait-il?_

_Pour en revenir à mon adorable chat que j'aime, j'ai du utiliser pas moins d'une cinquantaine de réparos pour éviter de perdre ma caution... Je crois qu'il a été vexé que je bousille sa marque de protestation parce qu'il s'est vengé en faisant pipi sur la moquette, juste à côté de sa caisse. Il ne m'a laissé aucun doute sur le côté "volontaire" de la chose. Pour le moment, j'ai pas trouvé un seul sort qui enlève l'auréole presque parfaite qui est restée après le nettoyage magique. Je pense que je vais finir par gratter à la brosse..._

_Enfin bon, j'ai quand même pu me reposer un peu. J'en avais grand besoin. J'ai presque rien fait de la journée et ma vaisselle attend encore que mes mains se décident à prendre ma baguette... Trop loin de mon lit... tant pis... elle attendra demain matin maintenant... De toute façon, j'ai plus un gramme de courage... J'ai même honte de ne pas être encore en pyjama... Rien que de penser à me lever, descendre 10 marches et être debout dans une douche qui ne fait même pas 1m² pour me laver, j'en suis épuisée... De toute façon, Harry et Ginny avaient annulé le repas dominical traditionnel ce matin, alors je n'avais plus aucune raison de me faire "belle"... Un bon livre, un chat qui ronronne en musique de fond et l'air frais d'une fenêtre ouverte depuis ce matin, quoi de mieux pour une si belle journée ensoleillée?_

_Bon, il faut que je t'avoue que j'ai du lire que 3 pages de mon livre... J'arrive pas à m'ôter de l'esprit ma journée de samedi et lui... J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à le cerner... Il a vraiment changé par rapport à notre scolarité. Il m'a presque dragué... C'est fou ça... Lui, Drago Malefoy, me faire du gringue... Hallucinant... Je suis désespérée mais quand même... pas à ce point! D'un autre côté, je suis peut-être encore la seule fille célibataire qui ne soit pas encore passée dans son lit. Je dois uniquement l'intriguer pour ça... Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... Tu dé-blo-ques ! Il a juste dit que ta robe était belle et il cherche déjà à marier son fils qu'il va avoir avec Pansy, sa future femme... Et c'est vrai que ma robe est belle... rien d'extraordinaire dans cette information... Avec un peu de chance, il va changer d'avis et je ne vais plus jamais entendre parler de lui... En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en doute fortement... Instinct féminin? Allez, je vais retrouver mon prétendant nocturne en espérant qu'on soit seule cette nuit et que je puisse ENFIN terminer mon rêve... A demain cher journal... _

7h45... Heure à laquelle le réveil d'Hermione en prend pour son grade. En ce lundi matin, la motivation de l'ancienne Gryffondor n'est pas au rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle mit un pied à terre, elle sentit une certaine humidité qu'elle comprit être une régurgitation de boules de poils de son chat cette nuit en regardant au sol ce qui se trouvait sous son pied. Elle marcha alors à cloche-pied jusqu'à sa baguette et se lança tout de suite un sort de nettoyage et de désinfection à plusieurs reprises tellement elle en était dégoûtée. Elle regarda ensuite en direction de son chat, qui venait de prendre une place bien confortable sur son oreiller, et un esprit de vengeance s'installa en elle. Hermione pointa sa baguette et lui envoya un léger sort d'électricité statique qui choqua le derrière rembourré de "déguelator", surnom que Hermione lui avait donné lors du troisième réveil de ce genre. Le chat la regarda avec l'oeil aussi noir et mauvais qu'il lui était possible et s'en alla sous le lit histoire de montrer sa protestation la plus ultime.

Elle prépara son café et se mit en route vers la douche commune à tous les appartements de l'immeuble. Elle fit bien attention à rester discrète et une fois dans la petite pièce, elle ferma la porte avec un "collaporta". Hermione s'était faite avoir une fois avec le verrou, son voisin ne l'aurait pas deux fois... Heureusement que ce jour-là, elle avait eu la brillante idée de prendre une très grande serviette de bain... Elle installa donc toutes ses affaires méticuleusement avant de se servir de la douche et de se relaxer sous l'eau chaude. Seulement, après qu'elle se soit mis du shampoings dans les cheveux, l'eau commença à devenir tiède dangereusement. Ses craintes sur la pénurie d'eau chaude fut vite confirmée et c'est sous une eau fraîche qu'elle dut finir sa toilette... La journée commençait bien!

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son travail, en avance comme d'habitude, Hermione se surprit à regarder les archives d'une autre manière. Elle qui avait toujours accepté sa condition et jamais regretté ses choix passés, mais en ce lundi matin de presque mi-juin, elle se sentit médiocre. Avoir été le larbin de Drago Malefoy lui avait finalement montré sa non réussite professionnelle et sociale, elle qui était la meilleure de sa génération, être au service de Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi de jeunesse... Une chose était au moins sûre pour elle, il fallait qu'elle réagisse rapidement, mais l'arrivée de ses collègues lui fit reporter la suite de ses réflexions sur son avenir.

- Ah Hermione! Alors bon week-end? Demanda sa collègue. Tu as vu quel temps magnifique on a eu... Ah, moi j'en ai profité pour me faire un petit week-end au bord de la mer en amoureux... C'était génial!

- Oh... super! S'enchanta Hermione en essayant de cacher sa fureur intérieure.

- Ma femme et moi, on est allé faire un peu de shopping samedi et un beau pique-nique dimanche... Très agréable ! Se félicita le seul collègue marié. J'ai même sentit le petit bouger, il a donné un grand coup sur ma main... Ah j'ai hâte que Jorkins Junior fasse ses premiers essais sur un balai...

- Jorkins Junior? S'indigna Hermione en pensant que ce pauvre enfant était maudit à vie avec ce prénom.

- Mon père s'appelait comme ça... et c'est de tradition chez nous!

- Mais tu t'appelles aussi comme ça ! Continua Hermione.

- Et mon fils sera le huitième Jorkins!

Hermione remercia Merlin à ce moment-là de n'avoir pas de mari tel que son collègue. Elle préférait largement être seule que d'être liée à vie avec Jorkins 7ème et 8ème du prénom! Le troisième de ses collègues raconta à son tour son week-end en amoureux avec tous les détails. Hermione toussota avant de s'éloigner quand l'intimité du couple commençait à être abordée. Elle reprit donc le travail dont elle était en charge. Le classement des archives et la lettre « B », suivi du « L » l'occupa toute sa matinée.

Son chef de service, après la pause du midi, trouva la seule personne qui estimait une certaine utilité à la ponctualité, c'est à dire Hermione Granger. Il la fit venir dans son bureau, ce qui provoqua une accélération brutale du rythme cardiaque de l'archiviste modèle qu'il avait dépeint à Drago Malefoy samedi dernier. Sans un mot, ils parcoururent les quelques mètres de couloirs qui les séparaient du bureau en question. Une fois à l'intérieur, il invita Hermione à s'asseoir et à se détendre.

- Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps sur le but de votre visite ici même. J'ai eu un courrier de monsieur Malefoy ce matin. Il me remerciait pour toute l'aide que nous lui avions apportée ainsi que la disponibilité dont nous avions fait preuve exceptionnellement. Toutfois, il semble que les recherches dont il a besoin semblent longues et fastidieuses. Il m'a donc demandé s'il était possible de prolonger ce service durant une petite semaine avec des horaires un peu plus flexibles. J'ai, bien entendu, tout de suite accepté. On ne dit pas non à un Malefoy! Il demande donc à ce qu'on laisse les archives ouvertes de 18h00 à 21h00. Vous pouvez être sûre, Miss Granger, que nous ne manquerons pas de vous en récompenser financièrement à la fin de ce mois-ci. Voilà, vous avez des questions?

- Hé bien, heu, oui, pourquoi me le demander à moi? Nous pourrions peut-être organiser une permanence rotative entre nous tous, non?

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas demander ça aux autres sachant qu'ils ont une famille qui les attend le soir alors que vous non! Argumenta son patron alors qu'Hermione essayait de cacher au maximum son envie de meurtre. Et puis, monsieur Malefoy a spécifié qu'il vous voulait vous, et pas un autre. Il ne tient pas à expliquer où en sont ses recherches et il confirme votre aptitude à l'aider, vous plus qu'un autre. Il m'a même indiqué que vous étiez de la même année à Poudlard et que vous aviez déjà un surnom bien particulier qui se trouve être bien trouvé pour l'occasion.

Comment rester zen quand votre patron vous manipule comme un maître? Il devait bien y avoir un livre pour ça dans ces fichue archives non? Hermione ruminait à l'intérieur quand un détail frappa son esprit. Déjà? Déjà un surnom? Comme si elle n'en avait pas assez d'un... Bien tenace en plus...

- Effectivement, nous étions de la même année, il n'a pas menti à se sujet. Toutefois, même si je n'ai pas de vie de famille officielle, il se trouve que je me dois de refuser ces heures supplémentaires. J'ai actuellement une personne qui vient d'entrer dans ma vie et il n'est spécifié nulle part dans mon contrat que j'aurais à faire de tels arrangements. Je suis désolée pour monsieur Malefoy, mais il est hors de question que je fasse 12h00 de travail par jour, rien que pour ses beaux yeux.

- Hum, soupira le chef en cherchant un arrangement. Vous pourriez éventuellement commencer plus tard. La voilà la solution ! J'ai de bonnes idées parfois! S'exclama t-il alors qu'elle pensait à cet instant tout à fait le contraire. Vous commencerez donc vos journées à 13h00, après votre pause déjeuner, et vous finirez ainsi à 21h00. Et puis, Miss Granger, il ne s'agit que d'une seule petite semaine. Vous pouvez bien faire ça pour nous, non? Votre ami pourra comprendre une urgence professionnelle et vous attendre. Vous verrez, tout ce passera bien. Bon, pour ce soir, ce sera à titre exceptionnel, mais je pourrais éventuellement vous donner votre lundi prochain en congé. Cela vous fera un long week-end. Votre ami l'appréciera sûrement! Se félicita t-il en ignorant que la personne en question n'était que le fruit de l'imagination devenue débordante de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

La seule consolation qu'elle eut en sortant du bureau était la possibilité de grasse matinée durant une semaine et de prouver l'existence de son homme imaginaire à son voisin en rentrant tard le soir. Mais ce qui l'effrayait, c'était que ce qui était un tout petit mensonge destiné à un voisin trop encombrant, devenait de plus en plus gros et le contrôle lui échappait totalement.

Lorsqu'elle revint à son bureau, ses collègues la regardaient bizarrement, comme s'ils savaient. La question qui venait maintenant à son esprit était "comment ?". La réponse ne devait pas trop s'éloigner de celle qu'imaginait Hermione, c'est à dire une oreille un peu pendue à la porte du bureau. Cela avait le don d'énerver Hermione qui l'exprima par un soupir qui en disait long et qui mit les autres mal à l'aise. Elle s'en félicita et sourit derrière ses fiches de classements.

Une fois repartie dans les rayons des archives, ses collègues se mirent à parler sur son dos, et bizarrement, Hermione s'en doutait. Discrètement, elle revint vers eux, et se plaça assez loin pour ne pas être vue mais assez près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

- C'est quand même un honneur de travailler pour lui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se plaint. Ca lui fait un peu d'animation en plus.

- Et tu y crois toi, à cette "personne" qui occuperait maintenant ses soirées?

- J'ai du mal à imaginer Hermione avec un homme sincèrement. Elle est gentille mais trop indépendante pour qu'un homme reste avec elle, exposa le futur père qu'Hermione qualifia de macho sur le coup.

- C'est sûr que c'est trop tard pour elle maintenant. Elle finira vieille fille... Je l'imagine très bien dans un petit appartement, avec pour seule compagnie un chat et des livres, ajouta sa collègue qui ignorait totalement à quel point elle était dans le vrai.

- Ah oui, c'est tout à fait notre Hermione ça... se moqua le troisième. On la refera plus maintenant...

- Je me demande même si elle a des amis, il n'y a jamais personne qui vient la voir ici, c'est quand même bizarre, non?

- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas le temps d'en avoir, et puis, il est clair que son travail est apparemment la seule chose qu'elle ait. C'est un peu normal qu'elle y concentre toute son énergie. Pauvre Hermione quand même... Je vais finir par avoir pitié d'elle. Vous n'avez pas d'amis qu'on pourrait lui présenter?

- Ah non, si je présente -ça- à mes amis, il vont me rayer très vite de leur carnet d'adresse, protesta le premier collègue. Et puis, qui voudrait d'un rat de bibliothèque comme copine! On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit féminine ou qu'elle prenne soin d'elle!

- C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait quand même faire un effort vestimentaire ou même se coiffer correctement... C'est un minimum pour plaire!

- Encore faut-il qu'elle le veuille... Elle est peut-être heureuse comme ça après tout!

- J'espère pour elle, répondit sa collègue. Bon, et si on classait tous ces livres?

- Allons justifier notre salaire durement gagné! Termina le troisième tout en soupirant déjà de la dureté de sa tâche.

Assise contre l'étagère qui réunissait l'histoire des sorciers entre le 18ème et 19ème siècle, Hermione sentait son ventre se contracter, comme si une énorme boule grossissait à chaque seconde. Le regard dans le vide, elle entendait encore et encore chaque parole qu'elle venait d'écouter. Elle inspirait de la pitié, elle, Hermione Granger, celle qui avait contribué à la chute de Lord Voldemort lui-même. Obligée de contrôler sa respiration, elle commençait à réaliser beaucoup de chose. Deux chemins se traçaient maintenant devant elle. Soit elle continuait sa petite vie comme si de rien n'était, soit elle se prenait en main et leur prouvait qu'ils avaient tord. Bien que la deuxième solution était vraiment tentante, à cet instant précis, elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'Harry ou Ginny arrivent par magie devant elle, et la prennent dans leurs bras pour la consoler... juste une toute petite minute de réconfort, c'est tout ce qu'elle espérait... une toute petite minute... rien de plus... Mais, la détresse noya sa raison et Hermione pleura en emmitouflant sa tête dans ses genoux. Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction, elle se leva rapidement et s'éloigna avant de reprendre son travail sans grande conviction.

Hermione ne leur parla pas de l'après-midi. Ses collègues mirent se silence sur son changement d'horaire pour Drago Malefoy et ne cherchèrent pas à lui parler plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Les heures passèrent assez rapidement et à 17h50, ses trois collègues étaient déjà tous prêts à partir. Au deuxième coup de l'horloge, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione dans le service. Elle prépara un peu de thé et s'assit cinq petites minutes pour le boire avant de préparer la salle et de sélectionner les livres qu'ils allaient étudier ce soir-là. Elle se doutait que Drago n'allait pas venir à 18h00 pile. Au mieux il la ferait patienter une bonne heure, et au pire, il lui posait un lapin sans prévenir. Mais contrairement à ses médisances, il arriva vers 18h30 et semblait s'être pressé étant donnée de sa respiration saccadée.

- Je suis navré pour mon retard. J'ai certaines obligations et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arriver plus vite.

- Je suis à votre - entière - disposition monsieur Malefoy, répondit Hermione en lui prenant son manteau.

- Alors, on va mettre les choses au point tout de suite Granger, tu arrêtes le vouvoiement, les monsieur et ton hypocrisie. Toi et moi, on ne pouvait pas se voir plus jeunes c'est un fait. Tu dois sûrement encore m'en vouloir pour Dumbledore bien que je sois innocenté pour cela, et je le comprends. Je ne te demande pas d'être gentille et prévenante, mais d'être naturelle avec moi. Six ans avec toi m'ont suffi pour te cerner un minimum et cette condescendance m'insupporte, surtout venant de ta part. On va se voir jusqu'à ce que mes recherches soient fructueuses alors agissons en personnes responsables et adultes! Parle-moi normalement s'il te plait.

- Très bien mon... Malefoy, tu veux quelque chose? Thé? Café? Ma main sur ta tronche pour me bousiller mon quotidien pour tes petites affaires personnelles?

Sur le coup, Drago fut surpris mais au bout de quelques secondes, un fou rire s'empara de lui à s'en plier le ventre. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait rire ainsi et à son tour, elle en resta immobile, choquée et la bouche entrouverte à le regarder se tordre nerveusement.

- Excuse-moi mais je vais prendre un café, répondit Drago entre deux éclats de rire. Pour la troisième option, j'y ai déjà goûté une fois et je t'assure que ça m'a suffi. Merci, mais ce n'est pas trop dans mes goûts!

- Dommage, personnellement c'est que j'aurais préféré te servir... pour une prochaine fois peut-être!

- N'y compte pas trop Granger... se moqua Drago tout en s'installant confortablement sur sa chaise.

Une fois hors de portée de vue, Hermione rigola légèrement à ce qui venait de se passer avant d'aller préparer ce qui les ferait tenir face à une masse de travail plus qu'importante. Elle retourna dans la salle avec le plateau. Drago la regarda entrer en silence et lui fit un tendre sourire.

- Quoi? S'étonna Hermione qui se méfia tout de suite de ce geste.

- Rien...

- Mais si, tu souris! Il y a quelques chose qui va pas?

- Non, ça va... Bon on s'y met?

- Après que tu m'ais dit pourquoi tu m'as souris!

- J'ai pas le droit?

- Je crois surtout que la troisième option t'aurait remis les idées en place!

- Peut-être, soupira t-il tout en ouvrant un livre de droit aux affaires familiales sorcières.

Bizarrement, les trois heures passèrent vraiment rapidement. Leur conversation se limita à des petites trouvailles sur l'affaire qui les intéressait tous les deux. Rien de probant n'avait été trouvé cette fois-ci et Drago en sembla déçu. Bien que le ventre d'Hermione ne lui rappelle qu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé, elle sentit un léger pincement au coeur en voyant Drago remettre son manteau. Elle le regardait faire tout en tenant à nouveau le plateau afin de le ranger dans la petite cuisine du service. Se sentant sûrement observée, il se retourna au même moment et la fixa à son tour.

- Arrête donc de me regarder Granger, je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas que je parte!

- Pas du tout! Protesta Hermione tout en marchant rapidement vers la porte. J'aimerais simplement qu'on soit vendredi, ajouta t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

- A demain Granger, termina t-il doucement en ne sachant pas vraiment si elle l'avait entendu ou pas.

Lorsque Hermione revint dans la salle, elle constata que Drago n'y était déjà plus et elle soupira sans savoir la raison de ce geste. Elle prit alors ses affaires et quitta les archives, non sans un dernier regard lorsqu'elle éteignit les lumières avec sa baguette. Le destin jouait avec elle, Hermione en était maintenant persuadée.


	5. Quand une expression se vérifie

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Hé voilà le chap 5! Il est un peu plus long que les précédents... Et la relation entre Drago/Hermione avance... J'espère que vous l'aimerez comme les précédents... et je vous souhaite bonne lecture

**Ensuite**, un GRAND merci pour toutes vos reviews... Ca fait chaud au coeur de voir que cette fic puisse autant plaire... je l'aurais jamais cru...

Oui, Ashkana j'ai un chat... même deux... et des anecdotes... j'en ai des millions avec mes monstres... Là, c'est totalement du vécu...lol. Gaeriel, j'aime bien ta mentalité pour Hermione... why not... lol. Depuis que j'ai lu une théorie sur Harry et Hermione frère et soeur, sarasheppard, je ne peux plus lire les Harry/Hermione et toutes les fic qui envisage ce couple... Alors c'est clair que je n'allais pas en écrire une... lol... Mais ravie que le scénario puisse plaire... Allez à très vite!

**Chap 5. Quand une expression se vérifie...**

i

Cher journal,

Avant de te raconter mes malheurs quotidiens, permets-moi juste d'exprimer à l'écrit ce que ce foutu règlement de l'immeuble m'interdit de faire de vive voix:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Voilà, même si ce n'est qu'écrit, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux...

J'ai beau y repenser encore et encore, je n'arrive pas à décolérer... Mais pour qui il se prend? Si jamais je le croise aujourd'hui... Je lui montre à quoi m'ont servis mes études!

Pour une fois que je pouvais faire une grasse matinée en pleine semaine... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne tambouriner à ma porte à 8h du matin. Nianiania, je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien, nianiania, c'est pas dans tes habitudes de ne pas te lever, nianiania, je pensais que tu avais une panne de réveil, nianiania, je m'inquiétais... MAIS DE QUOI JE ME MÊLE? JE FAIS ENCORE CE QUE JE VEUX DE MA VIE NON? J'AI PAS DE COMPTES À LUI RENDRE À CELUI-LA!

Je sens que ma tête va exploser... Entre ça et mon rêve de cette nuit... J'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable... Heureusement, il ne reste plus que cinq minutes avant que ma potion ne soit prête pour m'ôter ce pivert de la tête.

S'il existait également une potion pour m'enlever l'image du sourire de Malefoy de mon esprit, j'avoue que ça m'arrangerait aussi. J'ai beau me répéter que c'est un petit con de prétentieux, fils à papa qui doit sûrement ronfler comme un porc la nuit et puer comme un putois au réveil, son petit visage d'arrogant a un air d'adorable quand il sourit... Mais, je refuse d'admettre qu'il est séduisant... NON, non et non! C'est Malefoy, le même Malefoy qui pleurait comme une fille au moindre bobo, le même Malefoy qui détallait aussi vite que possible quand Harry levait légèrement sa baguette. Et s'il a autant de succès avec les filles c'est uniquement dû à son nom et au respect qu'il inspire. C'est con pour lui, moi, les Malefoy, je leur casse la gueule... même si elle est jolie... Oh pourquoi j'arrive pas à oublier son petit sourire si craquant? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? JE LE HAISSAIS, JE LE HAIS ET JE LE HAIRAIS TOUJOURS!

Ah et puis l'autre qui met sa musique à fond! Il ne travaille pas ou quoi? Je sens que je vais passer une semaine épouvantable... Heureusement, j'ai reçu un hibou de Ginny ce matin me demandant d'aller finalement chez eux pour le week-end... J'aurais une bonne excuse au cas où l'envie prendrait à Malefoy de faire des heures supplémentaires samedi prochain... Il faudra qu'il se trouve une autre poire... Moi j'ai un projet !

Bon allez, je vais prendre ma douche en espérant qu'il y ait encore de l'eau chaude et je vais aller faire quelques courses histoire de manger des repas équilibrés et de perdre les deux kilos en trop qui m'empêchent de mettre mon maillot de bain deux pièces. Ciao. /i

Hermione prit donc son nécessaire à toilette et descendit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois sur le pallier de l'avant-dernier étage, son voisin ouvrit la porte avec vitalité. C'est avec une brosse à dent dans la bouche et une serviette sur l'épaule qu'il reprit la conversation écourtée du matin même. Au delà de la vision cauchemardesque de son torse qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un singe, elle se forçait à le regarder droit dans les yeux et de ne pas baisser les yeux plus bas et vérifier son hypothèse sur le slip kangourou volontairement étroit...

- Alorche tu ne vache pas au bouloch?

- Vous êtes contient que vous ne portez presque rien comme vêtement là? Demanda Hermione complètement écoeurée.

- Ouaich! Il fait choch! Chui bien comche cha non? C'est pas donnèch à tout le monche d'avoirch un corche pareiche!

- J'espère! Soupira sa voisine avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Sich tu ach besoin d'aiche pour te gratèch le doch, faich moi signe! S'écria le voisin avant de retourner dans son appartement.

Hermione désespérait de devoir supporter tous les jours un homme comme lui. Au moins, cela la rassurait dans le sens qu'il y avait franchement plus pathétique qu'elle... même si Boris était loin d'être une référence finalement. Et lui avait des petites amies de temps en temps... contrairement à elle...

- Ces filles doivent être encore plus désespérées que moi de toute évidence... Il me reste peut-être une toute petite chance pour que je finisse pas dans ...commença à dire Hermione avant de se mettre les mains devant ses yeux et de reprendre. Oh non je ne peux pas le dire... soupira t-elle... le lit de Boris... Osa t-elle quand même ajouter... Par Merlin, je l'ai fait... Quelle horreur... se dit Hermione à elle-même tout en se regardant dans la glace en se trouvant d'une laideur extrême.

Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et se coiffa un minimum pour essayer de ressembler à autre chose qu'à un caniche. Heureusement, avec l'âge, ses boucles s'étaient légèrement raidies mais il restait une grande marge avant de pouvoir dire qu'elle avait les cheveux lisses. Une fois prête à s'exposer au regard d'autrui, elle sortit dans la rue marchande et fit les quelques courses dont elle avait besoin. Le temps était franchement agréable, avoisinant les vingt-cinq degrés, accompagné d'une petite brise rafraîchissante. À se promener dans cette ambiance estivale, Hermione en oublia presque ses contrariétés du matin. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait de vue et l'une d'entre elle était une ancienne camarade de chambre à Poudlard et pas la moins pipelette du genre, Lavande Brown. Malheureusement pour Hermione, rabattre ses cheveux sur son visage en pensant réussir à le cacher ainsi ne fonctionna pas. Lavande l'avait aussi repérée.

- Oh Hermione! S'exclama la jeune fille alors que l'intéressée essayait toujours de faire celle qui ne l'avait pas remarquée. Hermione Granger! Youhouuuuuuuuu! S'écria à nouveau Lavande ce qui obligea Hermione à sortir sa fameuse carte de l'hypocrite professionnelle, obtenue avec mention excellente, bien entendu.

- Lavande! Quelle surprise! Répondit Hermione en y mettant volontairement le ton.

- Alors quoi de neuf? Toujours avec Ron, n'est-ce pas? Vous n'êtes pas encore fiancés tous les deux? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'était d'ailleurs au mariage de Ginny et Harry il me semble, vous sembliez bien avancés dans votre relation, non? Mais l'absence de bague à ton annulaire gauche donne une réponse à ma question. Oh mais je suis sûre que ça ne devrait plus tarder... Ron a toujours été un timide c'est vrai. Mais de ce que je me rappelle à Poudlard quand on est sortit ensemble, il avait ce je ne sais quoi qui le rendait sûr de lui avec moi, mais pour toi, ça a toujours été différent, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, tout le monde le sait... Ah j'ai hâte d'être à votre mariage... Vous m'inviterez hein? C'est pas parce que je suis l'ex de Ron que je ne suis quand même pas votre amie à tous les deux, tu sais! Mais pourquoi tu ne parles pas Hermione? Tu as subit un sort de babillage? Demanda Lavande alors qu'Hermione essayait de comptabiliser dans sa tête le nombre de secondes qu'elle pouvait tenir sans respirer tout en débitant tant de paroles... 71 sec... Record à battre !

- Je te rassure Lavande, le jour où Ron et moi on se marie, tu seras sans aucun doute invitée! Répondit Hermione en cherchant bien ses mots, histoire d'éviter un mensonge supplémentaire.

- Et tu deviens quoi? Tu travailles? Oh mais oui, bien sûr, notre Hermione Granger n'est pas du style à devenir femme et mère au foyer. C'est une battante notre Hermione, n'est ce pas? Alors tu fais quoi? Médicomage? Langue de plomb? Auror? Maître de Potion? Te connaissant, je suis sûre que c'est la première option... Toujours prête à aider les autres notre 'Mione... Si altruiste! Ron devra faire attention, les femmes en blouse blanche attirent le regard des plus grands séducteurs! Ajouta Lavande en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ah, en parlant de séducteur, tu as appris la nouvelle pour Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson? Ils vont se marier! Je crois que ce qui me fait le plus vomir dans cette histoire c'est le fait que Pansy puisse se reproduire avec lui... J'ai du mal à imaginer le résultat... Enfin bref, ravie d'avoir pu bavarder cinq minutes avec toi Hermione. Ce fut un véritable plaisir! On s'envoie un hibou surtout! On garde contact, hein? Et passe mes bons souvenirs à Ron s'il te plait! S'écria t-elle en lui disant au revoir de la main.

80 sec, record battu! De mieux en mieux! Hermione eut quand même la politesse de lui répondre de la main avant d'imaginer tous les sorts d'attaques autorisés par le ministère qu'elle pourrait lui lancer. Après une grande respiration salutaire, elle entra chez le libraire histoire d'offrir un livre à son filleul lorsqu'elle le verrait le week-end prochain. Le libraire lui proposa son aide lorsqu'il la vit fouiner dans le rayon enfant mais Hermione l'envoyer poliment bouler. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait faire, c'était trouver un livre dans un rayon...

Son petit bout, le rayon de soleil de sa vie allait avoir deux ans et elle ne devait pas le décevoir pour son anniversaire. Elle avait pensé à un jouet mais ses oncles le couvraient de la tête aux pieds, ce qui était relativement facile vu qu'il ne faisait que 86 cm... Il était le premier garçon de sa génération, alors dès sa naissance, le petit Potter était devenu le chouchou de la famille Weasley. En tant que marraine, Hermione se sentait le devoir de lui donner une instruction plus sérieuse que l'art et la manière de faire tourner ses parents en bourriques.

- Moi qui pensais que tu avais des lectures nettement plus intellectuelles, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu prenais les contes et légendes des sorciers, tome 1, comme livre de chevet Granger! Lança une voix que Hermione reconnut sans difficulté.

- C'est pour essayer de me convaincre que tous les sorciers ont un bon fond. Quand je vois certaines personnes, j'ai très vite des doutes! Rétorqua Hermione avec une belle allusion que Drago comprit facilement.

- Oh... Les hostilités sont déjà lancées, ça promet! Levée du mauvais pied ou quoi?

- Non, j'étais de très bonne humeur juste avant que tu m'adresses la parole...

- Oh...Hé bien au moins, je te fais un certain effet!

- T'emballe pas Malefoy...

- C'est pour qui ce livre alors? Demanda t-il avec une pointe de moquerie. Ca ne peut pas être pour ton gosse vu que tu portes encore ton nom de jeune fille... Et il ne me semble pas avoir entendu parler de Granger numéro 2 dans mes souvenirs d'écolier.

- Nous sommes plus au 18ème siècle Malefoy! Les femmes n'ont plus besoin d'être mariée pour être mère je te signale!

- Tu as un enfant? Questionna finalement Drago qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Ma vie privée ne te regarde toujours pas, Malefoy!

- Soit... Hé bien, dans ce cas, bonne lecture, et à ce soir...

Hermione hurlait intérieurement. Elle devait déjà le supporter un minimum de trois heures le soir, elle se le tapait également durant ses nuits et en plus il fallait aussi qu'il vienne la harceler la journée. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il faisait là juste au moment où elle y était? Il la suivait ou quoi? Hermione essaya de calmer son esprit en se secouant la tête. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la caisse et paya le livre. Elle était contente de son achat et imaginait déjà le petit Andy tourner les pages en montrant du doigt chaque image avant de sortir sa phrase préférée "Quoi ça?". Hermione en retrouva le sourire et c'est de très bonne humeur qu'elle rentra chez elle. Pendant que son déjeuner mijotait sur ce qui faisait office de cuisine, Hermione avait le nez penché sur le sommaire du recueil pour choisir la première histoire qu'elle lui lirait à son arrivée. L'enthousiasme la rendait tellement impatiente d'y être qu'elle en oublia ses pâtes, maintenant plus que collantes. Elle regarda sa casserole avec ce qui ressemblait maintenant plus à de la purée qu'à des spaghettis puis ouvrit sa poubelle pour y déverser ce qui aurait dû être logiquement ses forces pour la journée. Forcée de constater qu'en plus d'être une célibataire endurcie irrécupérable, elle était également une piètre cuisinière, Hermione se rabattit sur des chips à l'oignon et un verre de soda. Adieu bikini! Bonjour le maillot une pièce noir!

A midi vingt, elle se prépara à partir. A l'approche de l'avant dernier étage, elle fit très attention à chacun de ses pas afin de ne pas prévenir son voisin de sa sortie. A deux marches du pallier, elle fit grincer une planche et ferma les yeux pour ne pas être confrontée à la vérification de l'expression "jamais deux sans trois"... Voir son voisin à deux reprises dans une même journée avait de quoi la lui bousiller, alors une troisième aurait fini de la condamner. Mais heureusement, aucun bruit n'indiqua l'ouverture de la porte. Hermione reprit donc sa descente d'escalier et sortit sans problème de son immeuble.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau, vers treize heure moins dix, aucun de ses collègues n'était revenu de sa pause déjeuner. Elle se prépara un petit thé à la pomme et au miel avant de commencer son travail.

Elle se rendit dans le rayon qui nécessitait sa présence et n'entendit pas ses collègues revenir. Vers quinze heures, elle retourna à son bureau pour valider la lettre "B" et commencer la lettre "C". Elle les trouva comme à leur habitude à cette heure là, c'est à dire assis à lire la Gazette Du Sorcier pendant ce qu'ils appelaient "leur digestion".

- Oh Hermione! On t'a pas vu arriver! Tu es là depuis quand?

- Depuis treize heures, répondit calmement l'intéressée.

- Alors, bien la grasse mat'? Tu as vraiment de la chance... Moi, j'en ai marre de me lever tous les jours aussi tôt pour venir ici... Je tuerais pour pouvoir me lever un jour à midi... Rien qu'un petit jour... Reprit l'un de ses collègues.

- Au fait Hermione, on se demandait si ça se passait bien avec Drago Malefoy?

- Bien... répondit Hermione tout en rédigeant son rapport obligatoire de classification.

- Tu penses que tu auras fini avec lui avant vendredi? Parce qu'on se disait que tu devrais peut-être rester également samedi prochain et que...

- Hé bien, coupa Hermione, si monsieur Malefoy souhaite venir samedi pour des recherches, il faudra que l'un d'entre vous se dévoue. Mon filleul fête ses deux ans et je ne suis pas disponible pour faire la permanence.

- Hermione je ne savais pas que tu avais de la famille! S'étonna sa collègue qui avait l'air d'être sincèrement ravie.

- Pourquoi ma vie privée intéresse-t-elle tant? S'indigna Hermione en levant les yeux en l'air. Oui, j'ai un filleul et je suis également la marraine de sa soeur aînée. Contents?

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'être si désagréable avec nous Hermione! Rétorqua le troisième collègue. On essayait juste de faire la conversation avec toi...

- On n'est pas là pour parler mais pour bosser et moi, j'ai du travail! Rétorqua froidement Hermione avant de repartir dans un autre coin des archives.

- Quel sale caractère, pesta Jorkins numéro sept.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'aucun homme ne veuille d'elle... Ajouta l'autre collègue avant de se mettre enfin au travail.

Cet après-midi là, il y eut pas mal d'animation dans le service. Se sentant débordés, les collègues d'Hermione l'appelèrent en urgence pour qu'elle les aide. Alors qu'ils accueillaient les gens et enregistraient leurs demandes, Hermione passait son temps à courir dans les rayons afin de trouver les documents qu'elle seule semblait connaître. Hermione ne vit pas passer les quatre heures suivantes. Lorsqu'elle renseigna le dernier visiteur, elle s'aperçut qu'il était dix-huit heures treize et qu'elle était maintenant toute seule.

- Même pas un au revoir... soupira t-elle en replaçant correctement les chaises de ses collègues.

Suite à ce coup de folie, et dans l'attente que le dernier visiteur de la journée daigne donner signe de vie, Hermione rangea calmement les livres, manuscrits, parchemins et autres documents à leur place initiale. Il allait être dix-neuf heures quand Drago arriva enfin, sans se presser cette fois-ci.

- Tu as une sale tronche Granger... se moqua l'ancien Serpentard en la regardant remettre ses cheveux en arrière avec son souffle.

- La ferme Malefoy!

- Hé bien... Je me demande si je ne préférais pas les "monsieur" finalement... Une fois qu'on t'autorise une certaine familiarité, tu en profites pour devenir malpolie.

- Je suis polie avec les gens qui le méritent...

- Soit, soupira Drago. Ca a le mérite d'être clair... Et si on allait plutôt s'occuper de ce qui m'amène ici tard le soir... au lieu de se faire des courbettes...

- Je vais aller chercher les parchemins. Ah, euh, oui, et j'ai retrouvé le rapport du jugement dont je t'ai parlé samedi dernier. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lire mais je pense qu'il pourra bien te renseigner.

- Ah, très bien... Et au fait, avant que tu me le proposes... J'opte pour un café... ajouta Drago avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Ne cherche pas à être drôle Malefoy... Venant de toi, c'est pas crédible!

- Comment plomber l'atmosphère... soupira t-il en regardant Hermione s'en aller.

Drago enleva sa cape et s'assit à la même place que les deux autres soirs. Hermione tardait à revenir et sa patience atteignit sa limite. Il se leva et entreprit de la rejoindre. Elle était en train de préparer le café dans l'arrière salle réservée au personnel. La journée commençait vraiment à être longue pour Hermione et le moindre geste semblait lui demander beaucoup d'effort.

- Tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée... murmura gentiment Drago.

- De quoi je me mêle? Pesta l'intéressée.

- Oh mais excuse-moi de m'inquiéter un minimum pour toi...

- Ne t'en sens pas obligé surtout. Et je ne suis pas fatiguée! Rectifia Hermione en finissant de préparer le plateau en faisant semblant d'être très en forme.

- Si tu l'es...

- Non, je ne le suis pas! S'énerva Hermione.

- Comme tu veux, rétorqua Drago sur un ton nettement plus froid avant de repartir dans la salle.

Cafés après cafés, l'étude du rapport semblait passionner Drago. Il prenait pas mal de notes et demandait de plus en plus de documents sans se préoccuper, volontairement, de l'état de fatigue de sa préposée aux recherches. Vers vingt heures trente, il arrivait au bout du parchemin et la conclusion de celui-ci le préoccupait.

- A ton avis, ils veulent dire quoi par "service rendu à la communauté magique"? C'est quand même fou que la seule solution, enfin le seul moyen de rompre un tel contrat, soit une réquisition du ministère. Avec leur esprit tordu, je suis sûr que le pauvre homme à dû épouser une fille imposée par le département de la régulation de la population magique au lieu de celle choisie par son père... Non? Demanda t-il en levant son nez du papier. Hermione?

Drago regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Il regarda sa montre au cas où il aurait dépassé l'heure allouée, mais même pas. Plus curieux qu'inquiet, Drago se leva et chercha Hermione du regard. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa salle de repos. L'ancien Serpentard commença à être intrigué par son absence et parcourut aléatoirement les allées des archives. Au bout de cinq minutes, il la trouva assise contre un mur... endormie. Sur le coup, il ne sut pas trop comment réagir mais ensuite, la seule idée qui lui vint fut de la réveiller. Il s'approcha donc d'Hermione et prononça doucement son prénom histoire de ne pas la brusquer. Elle avait l'air bien endormie et Drago dut hausser légèrement le ton.

- Hermione, réveilles-toi! Répéta Drago avant que quelques signes sur son visage ne lui fassent comprendre qu'il avait réussi. Et bien, on s'autorise une petite pause? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Seulement, lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle trouva Drago à moins de vingt centimètres d'elle, chose qu'elle venait exactement de rêver quelques secondes plus tôt, sauf que cela se finissait par un rapprochement total. Choquée, autant par son rêve que par une réalité bien trop approchante à son goût, elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri avant de repousser vivement Drago loin d'elle. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur son coeur pour vérifier qu'il battait encore et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

- Nom de nom Malefoy ! Mais qu'est ce que tu étais en train de faire? S'écria Hermione qui se leva énergiquement.

- J'essayais de te réveiller mais la prochaine fois, je peux éventuellement m'y prendre autrement, répondit Drago avec un oeil séducteur.

- N'y pense même pas Malefoy!

- Ah les femmes, jamais contentes... soupira Drago en retournant vers la salle d'étude.

- Désolée Malefoy mais les blonds platines décolorés, c'est pas mon type... mentit Hermione en passant devant lui non sans le défier du regard.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais... Tu préfères les roux... Rétorqua t-il en prenant bien son temps entre chaque mot pour leur donner plus d'importance.

Drago s'attendait à une réplique bien sanglante de la part de l'ancienne Gryffondor mais le silence le déstabilisa. Sans le vouloir, il comprit qu'il avait blessé Hermione et sentit un pincement au coeur malgré lui, chose qui ne lui arrivait pas vraiment souvent. Cette situation ne le mettait donc pas très à l'aise et c'est sans un bruit ni un mot qu'il préféra retourner chercher ses affaires et partir. Juste avant de quitter les archives, il fixa Hermione en train de ranger les livres de la grande table d'étude. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, il ferma les paupières tout en respirant profondément et s'en alla sans même lui dire au revoir.

Hermione attendit vingt et une heures pour rentrer chez elle et bien que la plupart des sorciers utilisaient le transplanage pour voyager, elle préféra faire comme à son habitude, marcher.

Les rues du chemin de Traverse étaient malheureusement loin d'être sûres en semaine à cette heure-ci et Hermione commençait à regretter sa stupide résolution. Elle n'était qu'à deux pas de chez elle mais beaucoup de sorciers peu recommandables l'observaient avec de mauvaises intentions.

- Alors ma mignonne, tu n'as pas de preux chevalier pour t'accompagner jusqu'à chez toi? Demanda une vieille sorcière qui pouvait facilement illustrer les contes pour enfants d'Andy dans le genre "Je vais te manger tout cru".

- Tu veux une escorte? Demanda un autre provoquant les ricanements de sa troupe.

Hermione accéléra alors le pas et s'agrippa à sa baguette bien au chaud dans sa poche. Elle? Pas courageuse? Quelle idée! Elle n'avait pas combattu Voldemort et ses mangemorts pour mourir comme une misérable au coin d'une rue. Non! Pas Hermione Granger! Mais malgré ses leitmotivs, elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur.

- Alors, tu n'as plus de langue jeune fille? Demanda à nouveau le sorcier qui s'était mis à la suivre.

Hermione commença à paniquer et tenta de se raisonner comme elle le pouvait. Devait-elle fuir? Pouvait-elle les affronter toutes seules? Hermione vit alors deux personnes la dépasser et se planter devant elle. A ce moment-là, il ne lui était plus possible de réfléchir correctement.

- Hé! Quand on est polie, on répond aux messieurs qui proposent leur aide! Lança l'un des suivants du premier sorcier.

- Laissez-moi passer! Ordonna franchement Hermione.

- On veut juste te raccompagner pour être sûrs que personne ne fera du mal à ce joli minois! Répondit-il en dessinant les contours de son visage avec son doigt.

- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide! Laissez-moi passer! Reprit Hermione.

- Oh mais c'est qu'on a du caractère! J'adore les femmes de caractère! Tu ne voudrais pas prendre un dernier verre avant qu'on te ramène chez toi saine et sauve?

- Non, tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi maintenant et toute seule! S'écria Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

- Tout de suite les grands moyens! Pesta l'un des sorciers en sortant de ce fait la sienne, suivi par les autres sbires.

- Six contre un c'est déjà pas évident alors six contre une... c'est d'une facilité démoralisante... reprit le chef de la bande.

- A votre place, je me méfierais des idées reçues! Menaça Hermione.

- Ah ouais? Ironisa l'un deux.

- Expelliarmus! Hurla Hermione en faisant valser quatre des six baguettes et leurs propriétaires en moins d'une seconde...

- La vache, mais c'est qu'elle sait se défendre la mignonnette! S'étonna l'un des deux hommes encore debout.

- Mais qui es-tu? Demanda l'autre.

- Mais ni plus ni moins qu'Hermione Granger, une des membres de l'ordre du phénix , accessoirement celle qui a envoyé huit mangemorts à Azkaban et l'une de ceux qui ont combattu Lord Voldemort le jour de la grande bataille... intervint une voix glaciale qui ne fut pas reconnue que par Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy? On l'a vu les premiers!

- Vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions messieurs. Mais libre à vous d'essayer... Vous n'êtes plus que deux contre une... encore faisable... ironisa Drago.

- Serpensortia! S'écria le moins doué des deux.

- Ridicule, pouffa Drago qui s'appuya contre un mur pour être confortablement installé lorsque Hermione répliquerait.

Chose qui arriva très rapidement. Drago Malefoy avait oublié de mentionner qu'elle était la meilleure élève de sa génération et qu'elle excellait dans les sorts informulés. Elle se fit un plaisir de le rajouter à son curriculum vitae. Les deux hommes tombèrent évanouis à l'autre bout de la rue. Hermione resta sur ses positions et reprit le contrôle des battements de son coeur. Une fois calmée, elle replaça sa baguette dans sa poche et passa devant Malefoy sans lui adresser une parole.

- Besoin d'un garde du corps Granger? Plaisanta Drago en la regardant passer.

- A demain Malefoy! Répondit Hermione

Elle parcourut les dix mètres qui la séparait de son hall d'entrée et gravit les 4 premiers étages tels une délivrance d'une journée épouvantable. Seulement le bruit d'un verrou en train d'être ouvert d'une porte maudite à jamais lui confirma une bonne fois pour tout la véracité de l'expression "jamais deux sans trois"... après Malefoy, maintenant Boris...

- Hé bien, tu as l'air vraiment crevée! Bonne fatigue au moins? Demanda t-il avec une belle insinuation.

- La meilleure qui soit, mentit à nouveau Hermione, plus à cela prêt maintenant. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais ne pas mettre ta musique trop fort demain matin, je vais essayer de dormir un peu et de récupérer...

- Si tu manques d'endurance, je peux te donner des cours particuliers... reprit-il avec un grotesque clin d'oeil.

- Heu... non, ça ira... Juste me laisser dormir demain matin...

- Tu sais, il parait que je fais des merveilles... se venta t-il en levant malheureusement le bras pour se tenir à l'embrasure de sa porte.

Hermione en était maintenant sûre, elle venait de voir quelques poils bouger. Il y avait bien de la vie sous ses aisselles ! La jeune femme essaya de s'enlever tout de suite cette image de la tête quand une odeur particulière se frotta à ses narines... Non, il n'avait pas osé?

Hermione abrégea tout de suite l'entrevue et monta rapidement le dernier étage qui la séparait de son refuge. Elle ne fit aucune remarque à Pattenrond qui s'en était pris à son linge repassé et s'emmitoufla dans sa couette en espérant que demain serait un autre jour, et un meilleur si possible...


	6. Quand la vérité ouvre les yeux

**Chap 6: Quand la vérité ouvre les yeux...**

_Cher journal, _

_J'avoue être complètement perdue. Pas moyen de fermer l'oeil de la nuit. J'ai tout d'un coup cette sensation de me sentir vraiment seule dans mon lit avec ce silence glacial. Il doit être quoi, quatre ou cinq heures du matin. J'entends les premiers oiseaux chanter, ça doit être le charme du mois de juin avec les journées qui commencent très tôt... Pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps, je t'écris plus pour te parler comme à un ami que pour me défouler sur toi. _

_Ce qui s'est passé hier soir m'a bouleversée. Il a fallu que je me fasse agresser pour que je me sente à nouveau vivante. Le pouvoir que j'avais sur eux m'a enivrée et je me sentais toute puissante. Quelle sensation contradictoire avec ce que je peux vivre au quotidien. J'ai l'impression de me voir avec de nouveaux yeux, me voir comme j'ai pu être il y a quelques années. J'ai une envie de crier, de me défouler, de montrer ce que je vaux et d'envoyer balader toutes les personnes qui se mettraient sur mon chemin. Ce sentiment ne me ressemble pas et pourtant... Je me sens révoltée. Je hais la vie que je mène... Pourtant, je l'ai choisie... Je ne devrais pas regretter mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher pour autant._

_Oh oui, je regrette d'avoir refusé la facilité... _

_Toutes ces questions me harcèlent depuis que je suis rentrée chez moi hier soir. Et si?... Oui, et si?_

_Si j'avais accepté la proposition de l'ordre et apporté ma contribution dans la démarche du ministère pour faire entrer des sorciers de naissances moldus aux plus hautes fonctions de notre société de sorciers. Etre la porte parole d'une communauté refoulée était finalement dans mes compétences. Moi Hermione Granger, la sang de bourbe la plus connue de Grande Bretagne portant le flambeau des indésirables... J'aurais été parfaite en martyre finalement... Et dire qu'à 'époque, je voulais être reconnue uniquement pour ce que je valais et non ce que je représentais. Je voulais faire mes preuves et refusais d'être un animal de foire... Ah bah, on ne peut pas nier que sur ces deux points, j'ai complètement foiré! Bravo Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! Les livres et parchemins des archives ministérielles des lettres A et B sont parfaitement classés! Félicitation Hermione! Quel bon travail! Nous avons eu raison de vous faire confiance et nous ne manquerons pas de vous en récompenser! Que ferions nous sans vous miss Granger! Tu parles! Jamais ils ne me diront ça... Je ne suis qu'une fourmi sans valeur à leurs yeux, bonne qu'à être une ouvrière exécutante facilement écrasable... Même Malefoy a plus de reconnaissance pour moi... Je suis tombée bien bas..._

_Et si... oui et si... On dit toujours qu'on referait le monde avec de "si"... Le monde mais ma vie aussi..._

_A l'heure actuelle, je serais en train de mener une carrière politique sur plusieurs fronts. J'aurais peut-être même pu mener à bien mon association et donner une certaine liberté aux elfes au lieu de les regarder se sacrifier, faute de soutien. Je m'imagine aussi dans une belle maison londonienne avec quatre petites marches devant, et des géraniums sur les deux rebords de fenêtres qui seraient disposés de part et d'autre de ma porte en chêne. J'y aurais peut-être mis une chatière pour Pattenrond afin qu'il puisse entrer et sortir à sa guise... Il aurait tant aimé... Après une longue journée de travail et de négociations plus ou moins musclées, je serais rentrée chez moi, mon mari m'aurait soulagée de mon manteau en me racontant en même temps les bêtises du petit dernier et les exploits de l'aîné. Je nous imagine parfaitement, Ron et moi, assis devant notre cheminée, un livre dans mes mains et mes cheveux tendrement caressés par les siennes... Quel beau tableau n'est-ce pas? _

_Tableau très loin de la réalité surtout..._

_Il est temps pour moi de réagir, temps de prendre ma vie en main et d'avancer. Et je vais commencer par un bon jogging matinal. Une nouvelle Hermione se dresse, la baguette à la main et rien ni personne ne me détournera de mon but cette fois... Etre heureuse..._

_Je te souhaite une bonne journée et je ferais en sorte que la mienne le soit également. A demain!_

Hermione mit son vieux survêtement, enfila ses baskets datant de ses études à Poudlard et se fit une queue de cheval approximative. Elle ne prit aucune mesure pour camoufler son départ et prit partie de ne plus s'occuper de son voisin. Dès ses premiers pas dans la ruelle, le contraste de lumière et d'ambiance avec la veille au soir était surprenant. La rosée du matin, les petits chants d'oiseaux et une magnifique aurore transformaient cette rue marchande en petit coin de paradis sur Terre. Hermione rabattit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et commença quelques foulées en prenant la direction du petit parc qu'utilisaient souvent les nourrices pour que les petits sorciers se défoulent. L'heure matinale assurait à Hermione une relative solitude, bien que certains voisins s'activaient déjà à sa grande surprise. Dans sa course, elle ne cherchait pas à battre un quelconque record de vitesse mais juste à sentir parfaitement les battements de son coeur et surtout, à se sentir vivante.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait le sourire et cette dépense physique lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle mettait en même temps ses idées en ordre et préparait les différents projets qui lui tenaient à coeur. Sa première résolution était de ne plus se laisser faire à son travail. C'était un point qui lui semblait incontournable et surtout non négociable pour arriver à se sentir meilleure. La seconde chose était de prendre un peu plus soin d'elle. L'expérience de la robe du samedi précédent lui avait franchement plue et elle voulait la renouveler. Le troisième et dernier effort obligatoire était Malefoy. Elle n'était plus une enfant et ne devait plus se comporter de la sorte. Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, quelque chose s'était passé en elle. Il était toujours aussi infect et arrogant mais certains petits gestes et regards avaient trahi une part d'humanité jusque là inexistante chez lui. Elle reconnaissait qu'il l'intriguait. Une semaine, ce n'était pas si abominable que ça et au moins, elle pourrait se venter d'avoir pu aider un ancien ennemi et faire sa BA de l'année.

Presque une heure plus tard, elle rentra chez elle et prit une douche histoire de finir de se ressourcer. Comme elle s'y attendait, son amical et attentionné petit voisin l'arrêta dans son ascension vers son appartement. Une tasse, qui ne semblait pas souvent être lavée correctement, à la main, Boris ouvrit sa porte et l'interpella avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

- Bah alors, on arrive pas à dormir finalement? Je sais que je te fais beaucoup d'effet ma belle mais il suffit simplement que tu me le dises, et je te pourrais te donner tout ce que tu souhaites, susurra t-il avant de lui offrir la joie d'observer sa dentition matinale, en pleine mastication du petit-déjeuner.

- Tu peux me donner tout ce que je souhaite? Répéta Hermione à la fois étonnée et désireuse d'avoir compris exactement ce qu'il avait dit.

- Tout, souffla t-il en mimant un baiser.

- Alors tu me fous la paix et tu m'oublies! Je ne te désire pas et ne te désirerais jamais Boris! Tu me dégoûtes totalement et l'idée même que tu me touches me donne envie de vomir! Vis ta vie et fais comme si la mienne n'existait pas!

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et monta à l'étage. Vu qu'il n'était pas plus de huit heure du matin, qu'elle ne commençait à treize heure et qu'elle était maintenant franchement fatiguée, elle insonorisa sa chambre, bloqua sa serrure, prépara une potion de sommeil sans rêve, programma son réveil pour onze heure trente, ferma ses volets et dormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, un bruit s'intensifia petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione comprenne qu'il était temps pour elle d'affronter sa première résolution, tout en appliquant la deuxième puis la troisième. Elle mit quelques pommes de terre à cuire dans de l'eau bouillante et descendit reprendre la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Tout comme Harry, elle avait été maudite à la naissance concernant sa chevelure. Ils étaient ondulés de manière non uniforme et la couleur variait suivant la longueur. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser la magie et, risquant de se rater juste le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie, elle opta pour la simplicité. Elle se ferait un petit chignon classique mais digne de respect. La souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie adolescente avec le port de l'appareil dentaire importé par son père, accompagné d'une instruction sur l'hygiène buccale inculquée jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte de chez elle, avait eu pour résultat un sourire et une bouche parfaite. Elle en était assez fière et pensait sur le coup qu'elle se devait de la mettre en valeur. Sans aller jusqu'au pot de peinture ambulant, elle marqua très légèrement ses lèvres avec un brillant et dessina ses yeux d'un noir envoûtant. La robe de veuve et une petite paire de chaussure légèrement fantaisie termina d'en faire une femme digne de ce nom. Hermione était enfin prête pour affronter sa vie de femme!

Elle sortit donc de chez elle et se félicita de voir que Boris n'avait pas pris la peine de lui polluer à nouveau son air. Le temps était magnifique et de nombreuses personnes avaient décidé de prendre leur pause déjeuner à l'extérieur vu les terrasses bondées des trois restaurants de la rue. La tête haute et le torse bien bombé, elle marcha d'une fière allure jusqu'au ministère. Tout au long de son trajet, elle avait parfaitement senti les regards des autres sur elle et c'est l'orgueil bien flatté qu'elle entra aux archives. Il était une heure moins dix et comme d'habitude, Hermione était en avance. Si elle n'avait pas pris ses bonnes résolutions, elle se serait déjà mise à la tâche, mais la nouvelle Hermione s'ordonna d'attendre les dix minutes restantes. Elle posa son sac près de son bureau et alla se préparer une petite tasse de thé à la menthe et verveine. Rien de mieux qu'un décontractant avant de subir l'arrivée de ses collègues. Seulement, Hermione eut le loisir de prendre deux autres tasses avant qu'ils ne daignent se rappeler qu'ils reprenaient à treize heures et non à la demie.

- Oh bonjour Hermione! Salua le premier sans faire de remarque sur sa tenue, ce qui vexa profondément l'ancienne Gryffondor. Quel temps n'est-ce pas!

- Tu as été à un enterrement? S'exclama le deuxième en la regardant de la tête aux pieds avec des yeux peu convainquants dans le rôle de la pitié.

- Oh c'est vrai? Demanda la troisième qui semblait déjà plus inquiète.

En quelques secondes, Hermione devait choisir une solution et surtout la bonne! Si elle disait oui, elle s'embarquait dans un nouveau mensonge et ce n'était pas le but de la manoeuvre vestimentaire et si elle disait non, elle devrait se justifier d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cherchant les forces au fond d'elle, elle choisit alors une troisième solution.

- Effectivement, ce matin, j'ai enterré une poire, la mienne pour être exacte... J'en suis très bouleversée... Elle était si bonne... ironisa t-elle en essayant de faire passer un message.

- Hein? S'exclama le premier qui n'avait pas compris l'allusion d'Hermione.

- Rien... Laissez tomber... répondit-elle avant de commencer sa longue journée de travail.

Hermione reprit son classement en ne se pressant pas autant que d'habitude. Le coup de feu habituel se déclara vers 14h00 et les collègues d'Hermione se sentirent très rapidement débordés, soit à 14h05. Ils l'appelèrent et lui ordonnèrent d'aller leur trouver certains livres qui se trouvaient, comme par hasard, aux fins fonds des archives. Hermione décida de faire celle qui n'avait rien entendu et continua l'unique travail qui lui était logiquement attribué. Ne la voyant pas arriver, les deux autres missionnèrent sa collègue pour qu'elle aille voir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle découvrit Hermione en train de continuer son classement et trouva son comportement odieux à ses yeux.

- Hé! Tu es sourde où franchement faignante? S'écria t-elle.

- Je te demande pardon? S'indigna Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- On t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure et non, madame continue à vaquer à ses affaires en parfaite égoïste.

- Mais il me semble que vous avez deux jambes et deux bras chacun, non? Il serait peut-être utile de vous en servir!

- Tu es là, tu peux très bien aller nous chercher les parchemins et les livres qu'on nous réclame, il me semble!

- Mais je ne suis pas votre elfe à tout faire! S'écria Hermione. J'en ai marre d'être constamment sous vos ordres. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'ai un travail et je vais l'appliquer comme je devrais le faire. En plus, ma robe ne me permet pas de courir. Alors débrouillez-vous à partir de maintenant!

- C'est Drago Malefoy qui te met dans des états pareils ou quoi? Demanda sa collègue. Tu as pris la grosse tête? Madame sert un haut dignitaire et ne prend plus la peine d'aider ses collègues plus dignes d'intérêt?

- Quoi!

- Depuis qu'il vient ici, tu as changée! Avant tu étais une personne altruiste et généreuse, depuis qu'il est là, tu deviens abus de ta personne et une véritable petite prétentieuse! Lança t-elle avant de sous-entendre autre chose. Il est fiancé je te signale! Et Pansy Parkinson est tout à fait le genre de femme qu'il lui faut! Tu as aucune chance ma vieille! Et c'est pas en s'habillant en veuve noire que tu l'attraperas dans ta toile et qu'il va tomber amoureux de toi!

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que sa collègue lui tourna le dos pour retourner au comptoir. Elle était sûre que sa collègue se serait fait un véritable plaisir à rapporter voire déformer l'ensemble de leur conversation. Mais à y réfléchir, une chose devint étrangement évidente d'un seul coup pour Hermione. Un détail de la discussion harcelait son esprit jadis si brillant qui s'était de tout évidence endormi et empoussiéré avec la moitié des livres présents au sous-sol du ministère.

- Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant? S'indigna Hermione avant d'abandonner sa tâche pour en reprendre une autre laissée en suspens la veille au soir.

Hermione monta sur l'échelle qui menait aux livres supérieurs et plutôt rarement consultés. Elle avait repéré quelque chose la veille mais la fatigue totale l'avait démotivée à gravir les marches très étroites. De livres en livres, elle chercha l'indice qui lui manquait par rapport à une solution bien plus efficace que celle qu'elle avait déjà apportée à Drago. Un petit rire aux lèvres, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au fait que Malefoy voulait tout simplement trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Pansy et que pour ça, il devait compter sur une ancienne ennemie d'école. Finalement, son destin à elle n'était peut-être pas si moche que ça par rapport au sien. Qui voudrait d'une fille comme Pansy pour femme... Même Voldemort se serait lui-même donné la mort pour ne pas la supporter au quotidien... Mais sa réflexion fut perturbée par un vacillement dangereux de son échelle. Hermione regarda en bas pour voir ce qu'il se passait et vit un de ses collègues passer sans même lui adresser un regard ou un pardon. Leur rancoeur était apparemment tenace, mais Hermione se savait encore plus enragée qu'eux quand il le fallait. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant et ce n'étaient pas des gestes tendres de ce style qui allaient lui faire peur. Hermione Granger avait connu bien pire, mais cela, ils l'ignoraient totalement.

Les heures passèrent et Hermione trouva enfin une information décisive pour Drago. Elle fit avancer délicatement son échelle pour arriver aux livres de droits constitutionnels mais à nouveau, elle sentit que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil sur cette vieille échelle. Elle regarda en bas, et cette fois-ci, elle décida de protester.

- Hé! Pesta-t-elle.

- Oh pardon Hermione, je ne t'avais pas vu... Mais je vois que tu aimes maintenant nous regarder de haut, rétorqua Jorkins 7ème du prénom qui attendant le 8ème du genre.

Hermione savait pertinemment que si c'était Malefoy qui lui avait sorti une phrase de ce genre, elle aurait su quoi y répondre. Mais outrée de l'entendre de la bouche de son collègue, elle en resta muette. Ne voulant pas à nouveau vérifier l'expression qui avait rythmée sa journée précédente, elle préféra descendre et faire venir le livre dont elle avait besoin d'un petit coup de baguette. Une fois en main, elle alla le déposer sur son bureau avant d'aller se préparer une autre tasse de thé. A ce moment de la journée, c'était de la verveine pure qu'il lui fallait pour réussir à calmer ses nerfs. Ses collègues en firent de même une fois le dernier renseignement donné, à la seule différence qu'ils prirent du café et qu'il se regroupèrent entre eux en l'ignorant parfaitement. Hermione trouva cette attitude complètement puérile et se concentra sur sa lecture.

- Droit constitutionnel? Demanda un de ses collègues. Nous dis pas qu'avec ton soit disant ami, tu vas envisager le mariage au bout de quelques jours! Ou alors, tu as pris le premier venu histoire de ne pas rester seule?

- Je te rassure Jorkins, je préfère être seule que de me marier avec des hommes tels que toi!

- Tu as quoi aujourd'hui Hermione ! Pesta sa collègue. Sérieux, tu deviens aussi arrogante que... Misère, vite, le chef arrive, s'empressa d'avertir celle qui avait Sandra pour prénom.

- Mais, il était pas en réunion toute l'après-midi? S'étonna le troisième collègue.

- En même temps, il est déjà 17 heures! Remarqua la blonde en cachant le plateau de café sous son bureau. Monsieur Gilmore, quelle surprise! S'exclama t-elle avant de voir qu'il était accompagné. Oh, bonjour monsieur Malefoy!

- Malefoy? S'étrangla Hermione avec son thé qu'elle assumait pleinement. Déjà? Se demanda t-elle à elle-même tout en regardant l'horloge.

- Bonjour! Bon, je vous laisse à vos affaires, monsieur Malefoy.

- Très bien merci, répondit-il avant de se diriger vers Hermione.

- Alors, j'ai eu quelques plaintes en sortant de ma réunion. Certaines personnes sont venues me dire que l'accueil et le service laissaient à désirer en début d'après-midi.

- Disons que ça irait mieux si miss Granger se décidait à travailler un peu, pesta le troisième collègue d'Hermione.

- Dois-je comprendre par là que vous ne savez pas gérer le service sans sa présence?

- Non, mais, balbutia t-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait fait une belle erreur en la désignant si indispensable.

- Miss Granger est en mission cette semaine. Elle est à l'entière disposition de monsieur Malefoy pour une affaire délicate et confidentielle. Vous devez donc faire sans elle. Bon, maintenant que les choses sont claires, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, répondit-il avec poigne et assurance.

Les trois collègues d'Hermione la regardèrent très froidement juste après le départ du responsable du service alors qu'elle se levait pour aller accueillir Drago

- Hé bien, quelle ambiance ici! S'exclama t-il en leur répondant avec un regard qui avait nettement plus d'expérience qu'eux. Quelque chose vous dérange? Leur demanda t-il sur un ton très hautain.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtient fut un détournement des yeux et la reprise de la pause illégale. Drago secoua la tête en exprimant son indignation et rejoignit Hermione qui ne pouvait pas retenir un léger sourire victorieux à cette remarque. Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à rejoindre la salle d'étude maintenant déserte et prit les quelques livres qu'il y avait sur son bureau avant de le rejoindre. Drago avait délibérément une bonne heure d'avance et Hermione n'avait pas encore préparé son arrivée. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la surprenne ainsi. Cela avait le don de la déstabiliser, mais en même temps, Malefoy était très doué de nature pour cela.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence si avancée? Demanda t-elle avec amusement.

- T'emballe pas Granger, c'est pas que tu me manquais, mais j'avais une entrevue au ministère et étant déjà sur place, j'allais pas poireauter une heure alors que j'ai à faire ici! Je suis donc venu directement... Et puis, avant que je m'en aille hier, j'avais trouvé quelque chose qui eu le don de titiller mon intérêt.

- Ah, et bien comme ça, on est deux! Se félicita Hermione en lui indiquant le livre du doigt.

- Droit constitutionnel? Je ne cherche pas à savoir comment marier mon futur fils, ça, je sais le faire, merci! Ironisa Drago. C'est connaître les failles que pourraient exploiter éventuellement sa future belle famille à le rompre qui m'intéresse.

- Mais qui refuserait le mariage du futur célèbre rejetons de Drago et Pansy Malefoy! Lança Hermione en se moquant intérieurement du frisson qu'elle repéra en silence.

- Je suis une personne minutieuse. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne au dépourvu. Je préfère savoir à quoi m'attendre. Alors, tu as trouvé quoi dans le manuel du mariage parfait?

- Hé bien, je ne suis pas sûre et il faudra faire des recherches complémentaires mais il se pourrait que ton sang si pur te sauve finalement la vie, Malefoy! Répondit Hermione avec beaucoup de satisfaction.

- Hum... Hé bien, je dois dire que je m'attendais à ce que tu comprennes ma véritable motivation plus rapidement, soupira Drago. J'avoue que je suis légèrement déçu... Ta réputation à Poudlard devait être un peu sur jouée...

- Je ne te permets pas Malefoy! S'indigna Hermione. Je le savais depuis le début! Affirma t-elle en s'enfonçant davantage dans le mensonge. Je voulais juste voir jusqu'où tu irais dans ton histoire!

- Je vais être généreux aujourd'hui et te croire Granger, répondit-il avec peu de conviction. Bon alors, parles-moi de ta trouvaille!

- Hé bien, j'ai besoin encore de quelques recherches avant de t'en parler, donc autant commencer par la tienne!

- Soit... Sur le rapport que tu m'avais donné, il était indiqué que les fiançailles avaient été annulées pour réquisitionner l'un des fiancés pour le bien de la communauté. Les noms ont été bien entendu effacés mais je me demandais si le ministère n'avait pas arrangés les choses à sa manière.

- C'est à dire? Demanda Hermione perplexe.

- Hé bien, s'ils ont réquisitionné une des deux personnes, c'est qu'il devait être important, du moins assez important pour qu'ils en aient besoin. Et les connaissant, je les imagine bien remplacer l'autre fiancé théorique par une personne de leur choix...

- Pardon! S'indigna Hermione. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils en seraient capables?

- J'en serais pas étonné! Répondit-il calmement. Et puis, c'est dans leurs prérogatives...

- Mais si on applique cela à toi... On ne peut pas dire que tu pourrais apporter quelque chose bien à la communauté en changeant de fiancée, Malefoy... Je te savais prétentieux, mais je ne pensais pas que tu souhaitais à présent te faire idolâtrer tel un héro!

- S'il y a bien un héro dans cette pièce, ce n'est pas moi, Hermione, rétorqua t-il avec un petit sourire narquois. J'en ai encore eu la preuve hier soir... Joli coup de baguette au passage! J'ai beaucoup aimé ce petit spectacle privé... sourit-il avant de lui faire un petit clin d'oeil.

- Ok... Va droit au but Malefoy! Soupira Hermione en s'asseyant confortablement sur une chaise de peur de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant.

- Hé bien, d'après mes sources, il semblerait que tu es encore célibataire, enfin pas mariée ni même engagée, et un mariage entre une ... enfant née de moldus, héroïne de la guerre contre Voldemort, et un sang pur, anciennement mangemort de par la force des choses plus que par conviction... serait très rassembleur comme union. Quoi de mieux pour la communauté? Argumenta t-il en regardant le visage choqué, terrifié, outré, indigné, dégoûtée, intriguée, charmée, séduit puis gêné qu'essayait de cacher Hermione en y déposant ses mains. Alors, tu en penses quoi?

- Que tu as complètement perdu la tête! S'indigna t-elle.

- Allez, avoue que l'idée t'a plue un quart de seconde au moins! Plaisanta Drago.

- T'emballe pas Malefoy... Ton imagination est certes très développée, mais écoute bien ce que je vais te dire à ce sujet... C'est même pas la peine d'y penser, tu m'entends... JAMAIS! Affirma t-elle avec force.

- Ne jamais dire jamais Granger, s'amusa t-il. Bon, et ta trouvaille alors? En quoi mon sang peut me débarrasser de Pansy puisque madame ne veut pas se sacrifier pour la bonne cause.

- Pas la peine de me faire culpabiliser... Je t'ai déjà dit que les blonds platine n'étaient pas mon type d'homme!

- Il y a une autre expression qui dit qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis...

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour Pansy alors, répliqua t-elle tout en regardant Drago frissonner à nouveau.

- Bien essayé, pesta t-il. Mais la concernant, je serais à coup sûr vraiment un imbécile de changer d'avis... Alors... j'attends! S'impatienta Drago en croisant les bras, légèrement vexé.

- Hé bien, soupira Hermione. Il se trouve qu'il y a une très vieille règle, qui pourrait expliquer parfaitement le cas de Pansy, qui stipule qu'il est interdit de se marier s'il y a six liens de parenté croisés dans les deux familles. Il faudrait donc faire des recherches dans ton arbre généalogique pour vérifier à quel niveau vous êtes "proches" Pansy et toi... Mais d'après ce que je sais, les familles comme la tienne ne se marient qu'entre eux et ça commence à poser quelques problèmes...

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais souhaiter être très proche de Pansy... C'est vraiment ironique tout ça...

- Rechercher une généalogie peut-être très long mais je pense que cette piste est bien plus réalisable que celle qui tu as prévue...

- Je ferais un très bon mari tu sais, rétorqua t-il en essayant de la charmer en signe de provocation.

- Pansy serait ravie de l'entendre... se moqua t-elle en déclanchant à nouveau le dégoût de son ennemi d'enfance.

- Bon, par où on commence, demanda t-il en changeant volontairement de sujet.

- Je crois qu'il serait bon que tu fasses ton arbre avec tout ce que tu connais de ta famille pour le moment. Après on fera des recherches pour l'étoffer. De mon côté, je vais essayer de faire celui de Pansy en allant regarder dans les registres civils. Je vais aller les chercher. Au fait, toujours du café ou tu souhaites autre chose?

- Ca sera du café en attendant que tu ajoutes une quatrième option, répondit-il avec un sourire qui ne laissa aucun doute sur l'option en question...

- Cherche pas Malefoy, c'est perdu d'avance! Soupira t-elle avant de se dire que même pour le mensonge, elle était devenue première de sa classe...

La première étape donna bon espoir à Drago. Pansy et lui avait une arrière-grand-mère paternelle en commun et un grand oncle maternel. Hermione se surprit à voir par trois fois le nom des Weasley mêlé à celui des Malefoy et Drago lui murmura que personne n'était parfait. Sur le coup, l'ancienne Gryffondor en pouffa mais très rapidement elle fit la fausse indignée. Mais bon, la réalité était là, Drago et Ron étaient des cousins éloignés, mais cousins quand même... Cette idée lui provoqua une sueur froide. Lorsqu'elle alla chercher à nouveau un peu de café, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà huit heures du soir et que ses collègues s'étaient encore éclipsés sans dire au revoir ou sans ranger quoi que ce soit. Pendant que Malefoy finissait d'étoffer une branche lointaine du côté de son grand-père paternel, Hermione se résigna à faire leur petite vaisselle. Ils ne pourraient pas lui reprocher de faire l'égoïste en faisant que la sienne.

Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à nettoyer la dernière tasse sale, la sonnette du comptoir se mit à retentir. Etonnée, Hermione s'y dirigea pour savoir ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir à cette heure-ci, surtout que les archives étaient officiellement fermées à dix-huit heures précises. Elle regarda furtivement dans la salle d'étude et étrangement, n'y vit plus Drago. Elle l'imaginait déjà en train de préparer une de ses blagues et s'attendait à le voir accouder sur le comptoir à jouer un de ses rôles ridicules. La surprise fut donc totale quand Hermione aperçue une silhouette féminine au long cheveux noirs bien raides s'exciter devant le comptoir.

- GRANGER? S'écria t-elle. Mais que fais-tu ici?

- Bonsoir… Pansy Parkinson, si je ne m'abuse? Répondit Hermione en faignant de ne pas trop la reconnaître. Il se trouve que je travaille ici. Bien que les archives soient fermées, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Et bien pour commencer, ce n'est pas Parkinson mais Malefoy, enfin bientôt, murmura t-elle alors qu'un bruit sonore provenant d'une pièce à côté obligeait Hermione à contrôler son envie de rire. Et pour tout te dire, je cherche mon fiancé! Il parait qu'il passe son temps ici à faire je ne sais quelle recherche et il a complètement oublié le repas chez mes parents ce soir! Alors, je ne vais le répéter qu'une seule fois, Granger. OÙ EST MON DRAGO?

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me crier dessus de la sorte miss Parkinson. Effectivement, votre fiancé se trouve ici, je vais vous le chercher de ce pas, répondit-elle avec la même politesse et surtout la même hypocrisie qu'elle avait utilisé avec Drago au début.

Très lentement, elle se dirigea vers la salle où Drago remettait sa cape d'été avec une certaine mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'il vit entrer Hermione, il lui lança un regard très sévère et dédaigneux. Il rassembla ses notes avant de les mettre dans une chemise en cuir. Hermione soupira avant de s'y mettre également. Elle prit les huit cadastres pour les empiler et s'avança pour prendre quelques parchemins quand sa main rencontra par malchance celle de l'ancien Serpentard. Surpris sur le coup, aucun des deux ne réagit violemment mais Drago la retira, très lentement. Il regarda à nouveau Hermione et s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose quand Pansy sonna à nouveau au comptoir.

- Elle t'attend, murmura Hermione.

- La faute à qui? Pesta t-il en fermant définitivement sa sacoche.

- J'aurais dû lui dire quoi? Demanda Hermione sur la défensive.

- Ce n'est pas moi le pro du mensonge, rétorqua t-il avec un sérieux sous entendu qui surprit Hermione. Il faudra que tu te trouves un nouveau garde du corps pour rentrer chez toi maintenant, se moqua Drago en avançant vers la porte. Ah oui, et au fait, tu es bien plus élégante dans cette tenue que dans ton jogging de ce matin... Bien que j'avoue que j'aurais pu me laisser penser que tu étais franchement sexy à courir sous un soleil levant, ajouta t-il avant de lui faire le dernier clin d'oeil de la journée.

Avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse le stupefixier et lui administrer un veritaserum pour savoir comment il faisait pour connaître ses moindres faits et gestes de la sorte, Pansy avait mis le grappin dessus et se colla à lui telle un sort de fusion absolu. Partagée entre la colère et la surprise, Hermione se sentit très mal face à cette révélation.

- Elégante... Sexy... Hermione, il faut que tu arrêtes sérieux... Bientôt tu vas finir par vraiment craquer pour lui... ton ancien ennemi... C'est pas lui qui perd la tête... C'est toi ma pauvre fille, se dit-elle tout haut.

Elle finit son service en rangeant les différents documents laissés sur la table et s'en alla à vingt-et-une heures précises. Ne voulant pas renouveler l'expérience, Hermione se motiva à transplanner pour rentrer chez elle. L'ancienne Gryffondor monta les cinq étages sans incident notoire et rentra enfin chez elle. Croire que la journée était terminée à cette heure-ci était une chimère dans la vie d'Hermione. Son chat Pattenrond lui avait concocté une belle surprise juste à l'entrée. Allongé en boule sur son lit, il leva légèrement la tête quand elle marcha -dessus- et s'en alla en quatrième vitesse quand sa maîtresse prononça son nom sur un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle essaya de l'attraper sous son lit mais au quatrième coup de griffes, elle renonça et se calma. Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, elle les nettoya avec dégoût. Ceci terminé, elle continua sur sa lancée et s'occupa du sol et enfin de la caisse sale de deux jours de son chat qui pour le coup ne se prenait vraiment pas pour de la merde...


	7. Quand la raison laisse place au coeur

**Annonce :**  
Hé voilà, un chapitre qui va s'en doute ravir les plus romantique d'entre vous… Vous m'en direz des nouvelles j'espère ;op. Plus qu'un jour avec Drago et la question qui va vous torturer quelques temps « Et après ? »… Je ne vous dirais que « La patience e

**Chapitre : Quand la raison laisse place au coeur ...** écrit le 12/05/2006

_Cher journal,  
Le temps où j'arrivais à dormir toute une nuit m'a l'air révolu. J'ai du me réveiller au moins trois fois dans la nuit. S'ils étaient en soient intéressant, l'étude de mes rêves m'aurait fait gagner une fortune. J'ai tellement honte que je n'ose même pas te l'écrire. En même temps, je n'ai pas trop envie de m'en souvenir. Finir sur un plat argenté, une pomme dans la bouche et des papillotes au bras comme au jambes, il n'y a absolument rien de glorieux à ça... et encore moins de révéler qui me mangeait avec délectation...  
J'en ai encore des frissons... Enfin bref... étant donné que ce rêve là était le moins "inavouable" des trois, je crois que je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre finalement... Avec tout ça, je me rend compte que ça va bientôt faire une semaine que je ne te parles plus de Ron... Une autre de mes victoires, bien que celle-ci soit complètement involontaire. Une semaine... Merlin, c'est fou ce qui peut se passer en une seule semaine finalement... Quand j'y repense... J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité alors qu'il y a encore six petits jours, je comptabilisais les visites soi-disant "hasardeuses" de Ron. Maintenant ce sont celles de Malefoy et bizarrement, j'en arrive presque à en espérer davantage. Malefoy, Drago Malefoy... Drago... Je me rends compte que je ne l'ai jamais appelé par son prénom... Mais, depuis qu'il est à nouveau entrer dans ma vie, j'ai la sensation d'être vivante. C'est fou le bien que ça me procure. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me fasse autant d'effet. Plus il me provoque, plus il y a ce tout petit quelque chose en moi qui vibre et meurt d'envie d'y répondre. Pourtant, je sais pertinemment que ce jeu est dangereux et qu'il pourrait déraper mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est comme si j'avais mon alter ego juste en face de moi et que de m'y frotter me stimule en même temps. Il est si différent de Ron. Mais là, où je rend compte qu'il y a un sérieux problème, c'est que je compare celui qui aurait pu être mon mari à l'heure actuel à un ancien ennemis qui est censé m'horripiler plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Seulement, il n'y a rien à faire. Je me poses de plus en plus de questions le concernant et chaque jours que je le vois m'en ramène d'autres. Quand je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit hier... Merlin, c'était presque une demande en mariage détournée! Il préfère m'épouser moi, la sang-de-bourbe, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il n'était pas digne d'être sorcière à une certaine époque de sa vie, que Pansy, elle, une sang pure comme lui. Il doit vraiment être désespéré pour en arriver là... Mais plus j'y réfléchis plus j'ai la drôle d'impression qu'il y a autre chose. Et puis, comment fait-il pour savoir autant de choses sur moi? Il me suit? Il m'espionne? Il s'intéresse réellement à moi? Non, en fait, bien que les trois premières questions peuvent être raisonnée et raisonnable, la dernière n'est qu'une étrange envie personnelle finalement. Oh mais Hermione, pourquoi souhaites-tu qu'il s'intéresse à toi! Hein, pourquoi? C'est Ron que tu voulais reconquérir, il n'y a encore qu'une semaine! C'est Ron qui obsédait tes nuits jusque là! Pas Drago! Oh ma tête va exploser... Je suis complètement perdue... Que dois-je faire Merlin? Que dois-je faire, hein? A part prendre la poudre de cheminette et prononcer une adresse se trouvant à 10 000 miles de là... pour ne plus jamais y revenir... Remarque, c'est une option qui me débarrasserait de deux épines de mon pied... surtout une en fait... Parce que, cher journal, ô grande nouvelle, j'ai envoyé paître Boris! Et bien comme il faut, en plus! Je sais, c'est pas gentil et tout ce que tu veux, mais ça m'a fait un bien fou, tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point! La tête qu'il a fait... Ca valait tous les gallions du monde... Trop bon... En espérant que ça dure un minimum... Allez, je vais continuer mes nouvelles résolutions et faire mon petit jogging matinal. Mais cette fois-ci, je vais quand même un peu m'arranger, au cas où je ferais une certaine rencontre... ;o)  
Bonne journée, toi qui n'a toujours pas de nom... Il faudrait que je me décide quand même... Prochaine résolution quand celles-ci seront accomplies... Promis!_

C'est donc, souriante, et pleine de vie qu'Hermione referma son journal intime et le replaça dans son tiroir de bureau. Elle ouvrit ensuite son armoire et sélectionna avec grand soin le haut de son jogging qui irait parfaitement avec le beau temps qui s'annonçait. La séductrice en puissance, qu'elle voulait devenir, descendit se préparer dans la salle de bain commune et alla jusqu'à choisir avec minutie la couleur de l'élastique qui allait maintenir ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Un peu de déodorant anti-transpirant, très important pour le "au cas où", du parfum bien placé et un léger maquillage aux yeux termina de la préparer avant d'aller faire sa petite course matinal instaurée depuis la veille.

Elle prit alors la direction du parc et commença à courir. Le petit vent frais lui faisait du bien au visage. Sans le vouloir et surtout de manière instinctif, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours "au cas où...". Mais les seules rencontres qu'elle fit fut une canne suivit de sept de ces petits et une oie qui se lavait les plumes avec son bec au bord d'un petit lac. C'est donc un peu déçue qu'elle termina sa course matinale. Juste avant de sortir du parc, elle décida de faire quelques étirements. Jambes écartées, levant ses bras au ciel, Hermione soupira avant d'aller toucher le sol avec ses mains. Elle fit quelques respirations contrôlée avant de reprendre l'exercice une petite dizaine de fois. Elle enchaîna sur d'autres avant de reprendre une dernière une série dix de celui-là. Vu que le soleil la gênait légèrement, elle se positionna dos à lui et ne vit donc pas arriver le "au cas où" juste derrière elle.

- Jolie position Granger, se moqua Drago en ayant pour unique vu que les fesses bien arrondis de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui regarda instinctivement entre ses jambes avant de se relever rapidement.  
- C'est de la gymnastique Malefoy... Heureusement, tout ne le monde n'a pas ton esprit pervers! Pesta Hermione gênée.  
- Mais je savais parfaitement ce que tu étais en train de faire. Je trouvais simplement que tu le l'exécutais bien. Je ne pensais pas à autre chose, mentit-il. C'est donc toi qui a des idées mal placées.  
- Mais bien sur! Ironisa t-elle avant de reprendre une autre série d'exercices en ne voulant pas donner de l'importance à la présence de Drago.  
- Je vois que tu as également écouté mon conseil sur ta tenue vestimentaire sportive, remarqua Drago en la déshabillant du regard. Nettement mieux qu'hier... sourit-il.  
- Je mets encore la tenue que je veux Malefoy. Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter des millions de Jogging. Celui d'hier était sale et en attendant qu'il sèche, j'ai prit l'autre tout simplement! Tu n'as rien à voir dans ce choix, mentit à son tour l'ancienne Gryffondor.  
- Et le maquillage? C'est pour séduire les canards? Demanda t-il avec amusement.  
- Je n'ai pas à me justifier sur mes moindres faits et geste pour commencer et je rajouterais que surtout pas envers toi.  
- Tu as raison, répondit-il à la grande surprise d'Hermione qui ne put brider un "hein?". De toute façon, je suis uniquement venu te voir pour te présenter mes excuses. Nous nous sommes quittés sur une situation plus que gênante pour tous les deux et je peux t'assurer que Pansy en a eu pour son grade à notre retour au manoir.  
- Ce n'est pas bien grave de toute façon, répondit-elle doucement. Par contre, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle aurait apprécié le motif de tes recherches.  
- Hé bien, plus vite on avancera, plus vite elle sera au courant et moi soulagé d'un poids de plus en plus lourd à porter.  
- Saches que mon responsable m'a dégagé de toutes fonctions pour que je m'occupe entièrement de ton dossier. J'espère faire des progrès cette après-midi, répondit-elle calmement.  
- Bien. Je dois y aller maintenant, dit-il après avoir regarder l'heure. Alors à ce soir!  
- Drago attends! S'écria t-elle avant de le voir se retourner non sans un petit rictus séducteur.  
- Drago? Demanda t-il. Finit le traditionnel "Malefoy"?  
- C'est ton prénom que je sache non? Se justifia t-elle énervée.  
- Tu me rassures, encore un peu et je pensais que tu ne le connaissais pas, se moqua t-il. Donc, oui?  
- Non, rien, pesta t-elle vexée à nouveau en partant du parc d'un pas décidé alors que Drago la regardait faire en souriant jusqu'à perte de vue avant de partir à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Hermione fut très perplexe par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle revoyait le visage de Drago lorsqu'il l'avait remercié. Il avait beau être froid et distant d'habitude, là, elle l'avait vu vraiment sous un angle plus délicat et sincère. Il s'était même excuser. Un scoop bon pour les potins de la gazette du sorcier! En s'allongeant sur son lit, elle repassa tous les moments qu'elle avait vécu avec lui depuis une petite semaine. Elle fut obligée de s'avouer qu'il était bien différent du Drago Malefoy de Poudlard. La guerre avait changé beaucoup de gens et ceci dans les deux camps. Drago Malefoy en faisait de toute évidence partie.

- Et mon chat aussi, soupira Hermione en le regardant miauler pour qu'elle le porte à hauteur de sa gamelle. Pattenrond, tu sais sauter gros faignant! Hurla t-elle.

Mais le matou semblait ne pas vouloir faire d'effort. Il commença à gratter le long du meuble et Hermione dut finalement se lever de son lit. Elle souleva les huit kilos de graisse et le déposa à quelques centimètres de son bol. Le chat se jeta dessus et goba ses croquettes tellement vite qu'Hermione se demanda s'il pensait à respirer entre chaque bouchée. Forcée de constater que non, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se désespéra d'avoir un animal pareil.

- J'aurais du t'appeler bouff'tout...

A l'évocation du surnom, le chat la regarda et Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'il avait comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire et s'en vexer. Il sauta tout de suite du meuble et, queue levée et droite, il traversa les trois mètres qui le séparait de son panier, s'étira et s'y installa avec autant de finesse et de dignité qu'il était possible à un chat. Hermione en rigola et pour se faire pardonner, elle sortit son arme secrète contre matoumiteu, la pelote de laine infinie, le dernier cri à la boutique animaux du chemin de Traverse. Pattenrond ne résista pas longtemps à l'appel de la chasse et les deux compagnons passèrent une bonne heure à s'amuser ensemble. C'est donc vers 10h00 qu'Hermione décida d'aller faire quelques courses pour remplir son petit frigo à nouveau vide.

Elle descendit prendre une douche vite fait et lorsqu'elle remonta, elle fut heureuse de voir que son voisin s'était fait une raison. Enfin presque puisqu'il ouvrit tout de même sa porte lorsqu'elle fut à quelques marches de son étage.

- Hermione! S'écria t-il. Tu me fais toujours la tête?

La seule réponse qu'elle lui accorda fut le claquement sec et bruyant de sa porte. Une fois celle-ci fermée, hystérique à la limite de la dépression nerveuse, elle crispa ses doigts en hurlant dans le vide un "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"... qui aurait pu se faire entendre jusqu'au ministère lui-même... Et c'est donc - légèrement - nerveuse, qu'Hermione finit de se préparer avant de redescendre les escaliers pour sortir de ce qui devenait un enfer quotidien. En y pensant, Hermione sourit à imaginer Boris avec une fourche à la main et une petite queue pointue... même comme ça, il aurait l'air ridicule... Seulement maintenant, l'image du petit démon du quatrième étage ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête et lui provoqua un fou rire. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez l'épicier du coin, elle remarqua beaucoup de monde à la caisse alors l'idée même qu'elle allait devoir faire la -queue- termina de la plier en deux au point de ressortir de la boutique en se tenant le ventre. Les gens la regardèrent d'un oeil suspect et Hermione dû se calmer pour ne pas se rendre trop ridicule, même si c'était peine perdu...

Elle se fit donc violence et pinça sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents à chaque envie de rire. Elle avait de ce fait beaucoup de mal à faire ses courses sérieusement et heureusement pour elle, une bienfaitrice veilla à ce le shampoing pour gnomes n'atterrisse pas à la place de celui pour cheveux sec dans son panier.

- Attention malheureuse! Tu détestes à ce point tes cheveux pour vouloir leur faire subir cette horreur? s'écria la femme d'un âge assez âgé avant de prendre l'autre flacon comme si elle connaissait parfaitement les besoin de la jeune fille.  
- Oh madame Weasley, merci beaucoup. Je pensais à une chose et... j'avais la tête en l'air... Merci beaucoup... J'ai échappé belle grâce à vous... pour un peu et je pouvais finir ma vie cachée aux archives du ministère, rigola Hermione.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ma chérie. Quelque chose te tracasse? Parce que si ça concerne une personne de notre connaissance, je peut éventuellement te rassurer de sa venue ce week-end chez Harry et Ginny! Il m'en a encore parlé hier soir et semble un peu nerveux de te reparler.  
- Mais, madame Weasley, je vois Ron très souvent et on se parle à chaque fois. Je n'ai pas remarqué une attitude non -naturelle- chez lui...  
- Oh heu... oui, pardon, se reprit la mère de la personne en question. Que je suis étourdie... Oh mais tu as vu l'heure, par Merlin, Arthur va m'attendre pour manger si je me dépêche pas de rentrer. A samedi ma chérie! Et fais toi toute belle pour ce grand jour hein! N'oublie pas! Fais-toi belle! S'écria madame Weasley en se dirigeant vers la caisse de manière subitement pressée.

Hermione la regarda partir en se posant des dizaines de questions. Que Ron soit nerveux à l'idée de la revoir lors d'un week-end familiale, ça pouvait se concevoir vu qu'elle aussi appréhendait cette proximité comme à chaque fois. Mais elle se demandait surtout pourquoi elle lui avait conseillé de faire attention à sa tenue. Si jusque là, l'anniversaire du petit Andy l'enchantait totalement, maintenant elle en était presque à se déclarer malade à en mourir pour rester dans son lit et ruminer tout le week-end. Il était clair que quelque chose se préparait et Hermione ne voyait pas ça d'un bon oeil. C'est donc encore dans la lune, qu'Hermione prit la lotion capillaire initialement sélectionnée et l'installa confortablement dans le petit panier rouge. L'ancienne Gryffondor ne remarqua même pas le regard interrogateur du vendeur lorsqu'il passa l'article à la caisse.

Hermione retournait encore et encore toutes les possibilités d'action de Ron par rapport à leur situation et le résultat des courses fut un repas grillés, une queue de chat écrasé, un collant déchiquetée par vengeance, la bouteille de parfum presque neuve renversée sur elle, et un petit gilet enfilé à l'envers avant de partir pour le travail.

Une fois encore, dans la rue, les gens se retournaient à son passage mais la raison n'était plus la même que quelques heures plutôt. En entrant dans le ministère, les filles de l'accueil reniflèrent presque toutes ensembles dans une symphonie de nez presque parfaite. Hermione mit une main contre son visage pour ne pas être repérée et accéléra le pas jusqu'aux archives. Bien évidement, malgré qu'elle y soit pour une fois tout juste à treize heures, elle était encore seul à arriver à l'heure requise. Elle en profita donc pour enlever le surplus de parfum qui ne voulait pas s'évaporer de sa peau mais ses collègues arrivèrent juste avant qu'elle ne termine entièrement. Les commentaires ne tardèrent pas à venir...

- Oh mais vous sentez? Demanda la collègue d'Hermione.  
- Mais c'est quoi? Ca pu, c'est horrible! Pesta Jorkins.  
- Ah, je ne sais pas, mais ça ressemble à une odeur... ah mince, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue... Ah oui, tu sais le parfum qu'on met pour les vieux avant de mourir?  
- Ah oui! Tu as raison! S'exclama Sandra. Mais ça vient d'où? Demanda t-elle en regardant partout.  
- Derrière la rangée, là? Non? Proposa le troisième collègue en visant effectivement celle où se trouvait Hermione qui en sursauta à en faire tomber un livre.  
- Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda Jorkins.  
- Hermione? S'écria Sandra en allant droit vers elle.

Encore une fois, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse très rapidement. Dans sa tête, la même phrase se répétait à lui provoquer le tournis. "Trouve une idée, trouve une idée, trouve une idée, trouve une idée, par Merlin, trouve une idée et vite !" Seulement, Hermione du improviser sur place en essayant de garder toute sa contenance face à trois inquisiteurs olfactif. Elle saisit alors un livre au hasard pour feindre de ne pas avoir calculé leur présence et fit semblant de s'y intéresser. Tel trois mousquetaires mais sans leur élégance légendaire, les collègues se postèrent en face d'elle, mains sur les hanches, exigeant des explications sur l'agression nasale qu'ils subissaient.

- Quoi? Lança Hermione en haussant les épaules.  
- C'est toi qui pu comme ça? Demanda Jorkins.  
- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Hermione en bonne professionnelle qu'elle était devenue maintenant.  
- En plus des mecs, tu veux nous faire fuir nous aussi avec ce parfum morbide? Demanda Sandra de bonne humeur apparemment.  
- Oh, mon parfum? Dernière nouveauté des créateurs français. Muguets et fleurs d'orangé, le plus naturels des parfums fleuris... Le seul assez efficace pour couvrir -vos- odeurs de milieux de journée en plein mois de juin! Rétorqua Hermione en pointant du doigt la jolie auréole que Jorkins arborait sous ses bras.

Et cette fois-ci, Hermione avait fait fort. Aucun de ces trois collègues ne purent répliquer à la remarque de l'ancienne Gryffondor, forte à l'époque, il faut le dire, pour ce genre de joute verbale avec un certain rouquin qui la cherchait tout le temps. Elle se retourna et dessina un sourire victorieux avant de partir dans un rayon adjacent à la recherche d'archives généalogiques. Une fois qu'elle les entendit s'éloigner, elle se dépêcha d'enlever à nouveau le surplus pour ne pas faire fuir un éventuel arrivant bien précis.

En ce jeudi après-midi où les archives ressemblaient plus à un chaudron bouillonnant qu'à une salle optimal à faire des recherches, peu de personnes ne réclamèrent des documents au grand bonheur des collègues d'Hermione. Mais contrairement aux autres jours, et sûrement à cause du temps caniculaire extérieur, les heures passèrent vraiment très lentement. Au rythme des gouttes de sueurs, Hermione peinait à monter à l'échelle pour chercher des registres, aussi lourd qu'encombrant, nécessaire à sa recherche. En plus, ce genre de document se trouvait au fin fond de la salle, soit à des millions de mètres d'après le regard peu courageux d'Hermione, alourdi par la température. Le sous-sol du ministère avait pour particularité de n'avoir aucune fenêtre dans un souci de sécurité et de ce fait, l'air étouffant rendait chaque geste pénible. Lorsqu'elle réunit assez de document, Hermione fut vraiment heureuse d'être une sorcière et de connaître, le si utile et appréciable, sort de lévitation. Elle traversa donc lentement les différents rayons avec la main levée avec sa baguette dirigeant la pile de documents avant d'arriver enfin dans la salle d'étude. Hermione soupira, las, de son effort, et les posa la table. Il y avait à ce moment là, deux personnes concentrés à lire ce qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant les études météorologique de ministères effectué le siècle dernier. Sur le coup, elle se demanda bien pourquoi ces personnes s'y intéressèrent et n'obtient une réponse qu'une petite heure après leur départ. Lorsqu'elle fit une petite pause thé, elle les vit revenir complètement frigorifié et surtout recouvert de neige. Même si elle avait sentit une légère baisse de la température, l'étuve que représentait les archives avait du tempérer celle des étages supérieur. Après un long soupire exprimant leur incompétence, elle préféra s'atteler à se faire un bon thé revitalisant qu'à les aider à fixer la météo. Seulement, une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'elle avait presque envisager de mettre son petit gilet sur elle, une vague de chaleur encore plus étouffante et écrasante s'abattit à nouveau sur son lieu de travail. Le gilet fut envoyé au oubliette et l'envie d'un bain remplis d'uniquement de glaçon devenait presque nécessaire à sa survie. Travailler dans des conditions pareil était presque impossible et seul la motivation et l'intérêt dans la généalogie de Malefoy l'obligeait de continuer alors que ses collègues étaient complètement avachis dans leurs fauteuils à suffoquer comme des mourants.

Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin de journée des trois limaces et tous regardaient l'horloge bouger seconde par seconde. Leur attitude peu professionnelle énerva Hermione et pour une fois, c'est la petite diablotine qui remporta la bataille sur sa bonne conscience. Elle se leva avec tout son naturel et entra dans la salle de repos pour se refaire un autre thé légèrement rafraîchis par un sort de glaciation. Hors de vue des autres, elle pointa sa baguette juste à l'emplacement du mur où se trouvait l'horloge de l'autre côté de celui-ci. Elle prononça une formule de ralentissement de temps puis ressortit avec une tasse bien désaltérante à la main. La petite farce qu'elle venait d'orchestrer titillait son coté samaritaine mais la remarque qui suivit la conforta dans son esprit machiavélique.

- Hé! Tu peux pas rester à une dizaine de mètre de nous? Demanda Jorkins peu aimable. Déjà qu'on supporte cette chaleur alors si en plus on doit se coltiner ton odeur... Dès que tu t'approches de moi, j'ai la tête qui tourne à cause de ton parfum! Se plaignit-il.  
- De toi à moi, je préfère sentir trop bon que pas assez... rétorqua t-elle en prenant une gorgée.  
- Très drôle Hermione, ironisa Sandra.  
- Malheureusement pas... reprit-elle avant de leur faire un signe d'au revoir bref de la main et s'installer à nouveau dans la salle d'étude.

Un petite demi-heure plus tard, elle les entendit partir de manière assez -délicate- et ne fut pas surprise de constater que les chaises n'avaient pas été remises à leur place quand elle alla nettoyer sa tasse. Sachant que Drago n'allait plus tarder, elle prépara une bonne dose de café qui les tiendrait éveiller durant les prochaines heures. Elle remarqua que la vaisselle de la veille n'avait pas été faite par ses collègues et que celle de la journée s'y était ajoutée. Peu enclin à jouer à nouveau les bonnes poires, elle fit juste un petit chemin à sa tasse pour que l'eau puisse y couler à l'intérieur. Seulement, au moment où elle la rinçait, un main sur son épaule la fit sursauter et la tasse glissa de ses mains pour aller s'écraser au sol, en miette.

- Hé merde ! S'écria Hermione en constatant les dégâts.  
- Je t'en pris, cache ta joie de me voir! S'indigna faussement Drago.  
- Oh, je ne suis pas d'humeur Malefoy! Pesta l'ancienne Gryffondor.  
- Je peux essayer de voir pour reculer mon mariage, chambouler mon emplois du temps et trouver de nouvelles excuses afin de te laisser tranquille cinq à six jours et revenir en fin de semaine prochaine, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois qui enragea Hermione.  
- C'est bien une réplique typiquement masculine ça, tiens... Dès qu'on est de mauvaise humeur, on est forcément dans nos -mauvais- jours du mois... C'est tellement pratique pour vous, de nous sortir cette excuse sans aller chercher plus loin la véritable raison... argumenta Hermione tout en se baissant pour ramasser les morceaux de -feu- la tasse.  
- Très bien, on va la refaire, proposa Drago en sortant de la petite pièce réservé logiquement aux employer.

Hermione entendit alors la petite sonnette du comptoir et ne pu brimer un hochement de la tête allant de la droite vers la gauche, exaspérée par l'attitude de Drago. Elle décida de le faire attendre sous prétexte de lui donner de quoi alimenter un autre a priori sur les femmes et lorsqu'elle se présenta enfin devant lui, elle arbora le même sourire que Drago avait eu droit les deux premiers jours de son séjour aux archives.

- Vous désirez? Demanda t-elle en entrant dans le jeu.  
- Dois-je comprendre par cette question que tu es prête à satisfaire tous mes désirs? Demanda t-il d'un air charmeur.  
- Uniquement ceux qui entrent dans mes compétences professionnelles monsieur Malefoy.  
- Humm... hé bien, si tu arrives au moins à me débarrasser de Pansy, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ajouta t-il en glissant le dos de sa main courbé sur la joue de l'ancienne Gryffondor, alors je serais amplement satisfait.  
- Pas la peine de te donner tant de mal, je suis une personne consciencieuse. Je ferais mon travail du mieux que je peux, pas besoin de -pot de vin- ou autre marque particulière Malefoy, répondit-elle légèrement rouge.  
- Je n'en jamais douté un instant, Granger. Mais si on peut mettre l'utile à l'agréable...  
- Alors évite de sortir la carte du parfait séducteur. Tu te fatigues pour rien, soupira t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle d'étude.  
- Au contraire... murmura t-il à lui-même...

Avec la chaleur, Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup avancé finalement. Elle n'avait réussit à trouver que deux rapprochements supplémentaires entre Pansy et Drago et il en manquait encore donc deux pour rendre un homme heureux et libre. Seulement, l'arbre généalogique de Pansy devenait de plus en plus difficile à établir. Contrairement à Drago, sa famille était de sang pur que sur une vingtaine de générations. Au delà de ça, il y avait quelques croisements avec des moldus ou des Cracmols. Pour Drago c'était plus facile. Les Malefoy ne se mariaient qu'avec des personnes de leur "prestance" et Drago fut à nouveau écoeuré de voir les croisements dans sa propre famille. Il n'était pas rare que des cousins germains s'unissent entre eux et lorsque Hermione s'en étonnait, l'ancien Serpentard sentait une légère gêne au bas de son ventre.

Très concentré dans leur recherche, ils ne se parlèrent donc presque pas. De toute manière, lorsque Drago s'y risquait, un "chut" énergique de sa voisine ne lui laissait pas le choix. Mais au bout d'un moment, il retenta une bride de conversation suite à l'observation de la tombé de la nuit. Logiquement, ils partaient de la salle au couché du soleil et l'horloge n'indiquait que dix-neuf heure trente. Seulement, Hermione semblait concentré sur une page et ne lui répondit qu'un "hum" peut expressif. Drago, intrigué, se leva de sa chaise et se plaça juste derrière elle histoire de regarder par dessus son épaule.

- Tu en as un? Murmura t-il au creux de son oreille à en provoquer des frissons à la demoiselle.  
- Heu, oui, je pense. Regarde, là, c'est l'arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière...  
- Abrège s'il te plait, s'impatienta t-il.  
- Vous avez la même arrière arrière arrière...  
- Granger... s'exaspéra Drago.  
- ... la même aïeul. Nous en avons donc cinq! S'enthousiasma t-elle.  
- Plus qu'un alors, soupira Drago.  
- Le plus dure sans doute... On arrive à la fin des archives concernant Pansy. Après, on peut toujours allez voir son coté moldu mais j'ai un doute quand à un lien avec ta famille...  
- Mon père se ventait toujours de n'avoir aucun moldu ou enfant de moldu ni même de sang mêlé dans notre famille... On serait des sorciers de pures souches sur des siècles...  
- Continuons de chercher... On verra bien, proposa Hermione.  
- De toute façon, vu que tu ne veux pas m'épouser, je n'ai pas le choix...  
- Il est hors de question que je serve d'exemple pour qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit. Si je devais me marier un jour, ça serait par amour et non pour d'obscure raison tout aussi valable soient-elle.  
- C'est ce qui c'est passé avec Weasley? Demanda t-il tout en s'asseyant à cheval sur la table.  
- Ce ne sont toujours pas tes affaires Malefoy! Et on devrait retourner aux tiennes! Rétorqua Hermione légèrement rouge au niveau des joues ce qui provoqua un petit sourire victorieux à Drago.  
- Soit... répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je serais plus motivé avec un café fait avec amour, reprit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.  
- Un café, ça je peux faire, pour le "avec amour"... N'y compte pas de trop! Pesta t-elle en se levant à son tour en direction de la petite salle réservé aux employés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient avec deux tasses fumantes dans les mains. Elle déposa d'abord la sienne au passage et apporta ensuite l'autre à son destinataire. Il était à nouveau plongé dans la lecture des registres de naissance de sa famille et avança son bras en direction de l'emplacement supposé de la tasse sans réellement regarder. Mais au lieu de prendre l'anse en terre cuite qui allait soutenir le reste de la mug, la main de Drago atterrit sur celle d'Hermione toute aussi distraite. De par la surprise du rapprochement, la tasse vacilla légèrement à en renverser un peu de son contenu sur la table. Hermione ne laissa pas le temps à Drago de placer une quelconque parole ou tout autre geste directement venu de son imagination débordante, et partit chercher une éponge pour nettoyer sa bêtise. Elle tenta de se raisonner au passage mais son coeur s'y refusait. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, la proximité de son corps avait une fâcheuse tendance à la perturber sensiblement. Elle était vraiment obligée de se faire violence pour se maîtriser. Pour cela, elle se répétait encore et encore qu'au mieux Drago n'était qu'un dragueur en chasse d'une proie qui lui avait jusque là toujours échappé et qu'au pire, c'était un petit jeu stupide ou un pari avec Pansy. Le problème était que la deuxième solution commençait à lui faire sérieusement mal et c'est ce qui lui faisait finalement peur. Hermione respira alors un bon coup avant de retourner dans la pièce et retrouva Drago apparemment plongé à nouveau dans les lignes qui tenaient son destin. Elle s'approcha de lui en essayant d'être la plus naturelle que possible et pria Merlin que les battements rapides de son coeur ne s'entendent pas.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle posa l'éponge sur la table, elle pu voir la main de Drago se diriger, mais cette fois-ci de manière volontaire, vers la sienne. Si un jour, Hermione Granger avait été un tant soit peu intelligente et réfléchie, après la caresse délicate du pouce de Malefoy sur sa peau, il était totalement révolu.

Yeux fermés, respiration bloquée, fourmillement et tremblement imperceptible de tout son corps, concentrée sur la chaleur et la douceur de la main de Drago posée sur la sienne, Hermione était à présent une victime de plus dans les filets de séducteur le plus reconnus à l'époque de sa scolarité. Il n'était à ce moment là, plus question de résister mais uniquement d'en réclamer plus. Elle entendit clairement Drago se lever de sa chaise et le sentit s'approcher d'elle. Doigt après doigt, la main de Drago se retourna et l'entoura plus fermement tout en continuant le va et vient presque involontaire du pouce. Avec l' autre, encore libre, et dirigé par son index, il releva délicatement la tête d'Hermione pour la forcer à le regarder. Tout en soupirant, Hermione ouvrit les yeux mais une dernière résistance en elle, lui fit regarder le sol.

- Drago, je ne suis pas sur que... balbutia Hermione.  
- Chut, murmura t-il en déplaçant doucement son doigt pour le déposer sur ses lèvres avant de laisser place aux siennes.

Si on lui demander s'il s'était écoulé, une seconde, une minute, une heure, une journée ou même une année entière, Hermione aurait été incapable de répondre. Ce baiser, ce si simple baiser, avait un goût d'interdit tellement délicieux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre en y appréciant chaque détail de son mouvement. Lorsque Drago osa reculer et se détacher d'elle, Hermione sentit comme un coup de poignard lui transpercer son coeur. L'instinct incontrôlable développé suite aux blessures passées reprit toute fois le dessus et elle ne put s'empêcher de le chambrer.

- Ta réputation à Poudlard devait être légèrement sur joué, Malefoy... Je m'attendais à mieux! Mentit-elle avant qu'il ne cherche à lui prouver le contraire.

Le second baiser que Drago lui donna ce soir là, lui demanda un énorme self contrôle pour pouvoir rester debout sur ses jambes. Largement plus passionné que le premier, il était clair que l'expérience de Drago ne pouvait laisser aucune filles insensibles à son charme. Elle pouvait largement comprendre tous les ravages qu'il avait pu faire dans les couloirs de Poudlard et en devenait subitement jalouse. Mais à nouveau, il lui fit l'affront de s'arrêter alors qu'elle en mourait d'envie de continuer.

- Et là? Demanda Drago avec un regard malicieux.  
- Hum... Hésita t-elle en imitant des oenologues en pleine gustations. Pas mal mais j'ai connus mieux...  
- Ok, tu l'auras voulu... protesta Drago avant de s'y reprendre une troisième fois.

Mais comparer les trois baisers étaient presque impossible de part leur histoire. Le premier était sans doute le plus timide mais le plus touchant alors que le deuxième brillait par une franche réciprocité mêlé de tendresse contrôlée. Cependant, le troisième, ah le troisième, là, Hermione en oublia son nom, sa raison, ses désirs passés et s'abandonna totalement aux sentiments que pouvaient lui procurer chaque caresses divinement orchestrées par leur lèvres. A ce niveau de perfection, il n'y avait plus de mots, plus de descriptions possibles. Hermione était tombée sous le charme faute de pouvoir s'avouer autre chose.

Lorsque le baiser prit à son tour fin, Hermione exprima un soupir de manque et leva les yeux vers Drago pour lui en réclamer davantage. Le jeux de regards furent une véritable torture pour elle, mais, voir qu'il en était apparemment tout autant pour lui, la rassura finalement. Puis, Drago soupira à son tour avant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

- Viens pas me dire que là, tu n'as pas apprécié. Je ne te croirais pas Hermione, murmura Drago tout en lui remettant une mèche rebelle derrière les oreilles d'Hermione.  
- Tiens, c'est plus Granger?  
- Parfois, tu ferais mieux de te taire... ou de m'embrasser...  
- Je crois plutôt qu'on devrait reprendre les recherches, proposa à contre coeur Hermione, qui avait beaucoup de mal à faire la part des choses.  
- Quoi que tu puisses en penser Hermione, je ne regrette rien... Bien au contraire... reprit Drago.  
- Moi non plus... soupira Hermione.  
- Alors, allons se débarrasser de Pansy, soupira t-il.

Seulement, il était plus facile de le dire que de le faire. Hermione et Drago avait beau chercher et chercher les différents liens familiaux, leurs affiliations restaient indéfiniment au nombre de cinq au lieu de six. Lorsque Drago observa un bâillement de sa voisine de table, il regarda instinctivement l'horloge. Elle indiquait neuf heure moins le quart et Drago décida qu'il en avait assez pour la journée. Il ferma bruyamment le registre qu'il tenait dans les mains et commença à rassembler les documents comme pour aider Hermione à partir également. Gênée par tant de sollicitude, Hermione protesta gentiment.

- Laisses, voyons, je vais le faire quand tu seras parti.  
- Que dirais-tu si je te proposais d'aller manger ensemble ce soir? Demanda t-il avec un petite hésitation qui toucha la jeune fille.  
- Qu'on a eu une longue journée tous les deux. Il serait plus raisonnable d'aller directement se coucher, répondit Hermione avant de se rendre compte de la double interprétation possible de ces paroles.  
- Hum... Tentant, mais saches que je n'accorde jamais mes faveurs dès le premier soir, se moqua Drago avant de rire de la plus rouge que or.  
- Tu es impossible, s'exaspéra Hermione.  
- Je peux au moins te raccompagner? S'essaya t-il avec beaucoup d'appréhension.  
- Pas une bonne idée...  
- Tu as peur de vouloir me faire entrer chez toi? Demanda t-il malicieusement.  
- Tu aimerais, hein? Le provoqua Hermione.  
- Soit, tu as gagné pour ce soir, capitula Drago. Reposes-toi bien et reviens-moi en forme demain pour me débarrasser à vie de Parkinson et, reprit-il avec plus de douceur, me permettre d'envisager une véritable relation intime et sincère avec une femme.

Les dernières paroles de Drago bouleversèrent Hermione au plus profond de son coeur. A cet instant, elle espérait être cette femme, oui, être -la- femme qui arriverait à lui décrocher une exclusivité à vie. Elle regarda intensément son ancien ennemis et trembla lorsqu'il lui déposa un ultime baiser remplis d'émotions indiscrètes avant de prendre sa cape et s'en aller sans se retourner.

Que faire à ce moment mis à part s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche et tenter de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Seule, Hermione fut à nouveau capable de penser entre deux tremblements impulsifs. Elle toucha ses lèvres avec ses doigts tout en fermant les yeux afin de revoir chaque scène intime de cette soirée riche en évènement. Lui, Drago Malefoy, un Serpentard, avait embrassé, non par accident et plus d'une fois, elle, Hermione Granger, une Gryffondor. C'est donc, avec le sourire d'une adolescente amoureuse, que la préposée aux archives et nouvelle conquête de Drago Malefoy, rentra dans son vingt mètres carré à vingt-trois heures trente.

- Mince! L'horloge! S'écria Hermione avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas quatre mais six heures qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de celui qui allait, de toute évidence, alimenter ses rêves de cette nuit. Oh, ça leur fera les pied, se dit-elle en éteignant sa lampe de chevet.


	8. Quand le coeur prend le dessus

**Chap 8. Quand le coeur prend le dessus...**

_Cher journal, _

_Je ne réalise toujours pas. Moi... et Lui... J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve aucune raison cohérente à ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Ce qui me perturbe le plus c'est que j'ai vraiment aimé... C'est fou... Aucun des baisers de Ron ne m'a donné autant de frissons, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé... Le goût de l'interdit est-il finalement plus savoureux? Quand je repense à chacun des quatre…Oui, pas un, pas deux, pas trois, mais bien quatre baisers qu'il m'a donné. J'ai une sensation de manque terrible. J'en viendrais à vouloir le voir frapper à ma porte, là maintenant, tout de suite, qu'il entre finalement sans mon autorisation et qu'il me laisse pas le temps de protester en m'embrassant, encore et encore... Mais rien... Non rien... Désespérément rien... Oh Merlin, je deviens folle. C'est quand même Drago Malefoy ! Le Drago Malefoy que j'aurais tué de mes propres mains en fin de sixième année, si j'en avais eu l'occasion... Alors pourquoi? Oui, pourquoi lui et pourquoi maintenant? Merlin, chercherais-tu à me torturer à vie? Ou alors, tu souhaites que je sois à jamais dégoûtée des hommes pour que je rejoigne le temple de tes adoratrices vierges à vie? Euh, quoique vierge... enfin j'en aie le signe astrologique certes mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ce critère là qu'ils prennent en compte et le reste euh... bref... changeons de sujet, je m'égare là... Quand même, j'ai beau retourner tout cela dans ma tête, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je vais devoir le voir au moins ce soir, bien que je sois sûre que j'aurais droit à une visite avant... autre sujet que je vais devoir développer avec toi et surtout avec lui... Donc, je le verrais au pire ce soir, et là, je fais quoi hein? Je lui saute au coup? Je l'ignore? Je joue les amnésiques, les blasées, les hystériques? Je fais quoi hein? Et dire qu'on m'appelle Miss-je-sais-tout... Et bien là, je ne sais absolument plus rien! Merlin que c'est dur ce genre de situation... Mon coeur va exploser... Et si lui regrettait? S'il venait me voir pour me dire : "tu oublies mon moment d'égarement, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais...". Je n'ose même pas imaginer ma réaction. Je crois que malgré tout mon sang froid et mon orgueil, je lui en mettrais une sans hésitation... Après tout,  
je ne suis pas un de ses jouets qu'il utilise à sa guise! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille!  
Ma tête... Au secours... Merlin aide-moi! _

_Pire! Et s'il me disait qu'il veut recommencer! Qu'il veut une vraie relation entre lui et moi... Non, tu rêves ma pauvre fille. Malefoy veut se débarrasser de Pansy, ce n'est pas pour vouloir s'emprisonner avec une autre telle que toi... Je suis sûre qu'une fois sa liberté acquise, il va faire le tour des bars et le plein dans son carnet d'adresse...  
Et puis, Mrs Weasley qui me jette un énorme sous-entendu pour Ron... Il manquerait plus qu'il s'excuse et qu'il me demande de ressortir avec lui... Si c'est ça, je prends mes valises, mon chat et je m'en vais, euh, tiens, à Sydney en Australie... En tout cas, loin de Drago et de Ron... D'ailleurs c'est quand même bizarre que je ne l'aie pas vu de la semaine. D'habitude, je le vois au moins une fois par jour ne serait-ce qu'à midi ou quand je m'en vais à six heures... Ah mince, j'ai oublié mes changements d'horaires, ça pourrait expliquer… Mais quand même... Pas de hiboux, pas de visites, pas de rencontres bizarres... Ca n'annonce rien de bon pour demain... J'espère que Ginny ne me mettra pas à côté de lui sur le plan de table familial...  
Bon allez, il faut que je me motive... Je dois me concentrer sur ma mission... Aider Drago Malefoy à trouver la dernière filiation qui le libèrera de Pansy Parkinson. Le reste, j'aviserais sur place et au moment voulu... Et puis si lui a le droit de s'amuser, pourquoi pas moi aussi? Il veut peut-être se servir de moi, et bien il ne me reste qu'à en faire autant avec lui... Du moment qu'il m'embrasse... le reste...  
Ah, ça m'énerve ! Autant ma raison a envie d'oublier tout ça et de me concentrer sur le retour de Ron dans ma vie, autant j'ai tout mon corps qui réclame celui de Drago... Mais que m'a t-il donc fait? Je n'ai pourtant rien bu qui ne venait de lui... Et puis quelles raisons auraient-ils de me faire tomber... euh... de l'apprécier de cette manière. Sa proposition de  
mariage arrangée était-elle vraiment sérieuse? Il serait désespéré au point d'épouser une enfant de moldus, lui, un sang pur, et faire honte à toute sa famille depuis des dizaines de générations? Et si je disais oui? NON! HERMIONE TU DELIRES LA! Allez on se concentre... Une chose à la fois... Là, direction la douche histoire de diminuer les cernes d'une nuit blanche à imaginer une -suite- à la soirée d'hier. Ensuite, petit jogging histoire de défouler toute l'énergie qui aurait due s'évacuer avec ce que j'ai rêvé et après, je vais faire les boutiques histoire de voir si je ne trouve pas une petite tenue adéquate à ce que me réserve Ron. De toute façon, au pire je mets celle que j'ai achetée la semaine dernière. Donc pas de pression dans l'achat d'une robe à la dernière minute... Si c'est pas la classe ça... Mais bon, ça ferait un peu trop prévisible... Il me faut quelque chose d'élégant mais de quotidien... Une jupe unie et un petit haut sympa feraient assez l'affaire...  
Allez courage, elle ne va pas être si terrible cette dernière journée avec Drago. Après, tu ne le verras plus, il t'oubliera et tu reprendras ta vie où elle était... En fait, autant me jeter d'un pont tout de suite, ça fera moins mal... Non, il faut rester positive... Positive... Positive... Allez répète le toi encore et encore Hermione... POSITIVE!  
Allez, finie la lamentation matinale... Place à la vraie vie! Bye!  
_

Hermione ferma son journal intime violement et le jeta sans ménagement dans le tiroir avant de le repousser vers le fond du bureau. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre d'un coup de baguette magique et respira le vent frais comme s'il lui redonnait l'air nécessaire pour vivre pleinement sa résolution. Il ne faisait pas très chaud en ce début de matinée, ce qui changeait totalement avec la chaleur écrasante de la veille. Elle respira profondément, ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et saisit ses affaires de toilette pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Elle descendit délicatement pour éviter de tomber, encore, face à face avec son voisin et fut soulagée de ne pas le voir quand elle arriva sur le palier. Le coeur léger, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain non verrouillée et libre à cette heure. Les autres voisins étaient commerçants et commençaient très tôt et Boris ne devait pas savoir qu'elle existait. Seulement, au lieu de s'installer en pensant se détendre sous de l'eau très chaude, elle tomba nez à nez sur le fameux Boris, sortant de la douche, encore mouillé... et nu comme un ver... Sur le coup, gênée par la situation, Hermione rougit mais la vision d'horreur lui donna rapidement des nausées et l'obligea à quitter la pièce, non sans claquer la porte. Elle s'appuya contre celle-ci et essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Elle l'avait vu nu, complètement nu... Hermione ne l'avait même pas regardé ailleurs que -là-, tellement la scène fut rapide. Lui, encore dans la douche légèrement surélevée, elle, à hauteur de vision de la chose, la grande chose velue. Elle n'en revenait vraiment pas. Son voisin prenait une douche tous les six mois et la probabilité de tomber sur lui était tellement infime... Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ne ferme pas sa porte à clef?

- Allez fais pas ta farouche! Viens me rejoindre, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie! Et, il y a de la place pour deux. Allez viens ma belle! Entendit-elle à travers la porte, avant de se croire en enfer...

Hermione fuit tout de suite dans sa chambre, décida de s'habiller très rapidement et descendit les escaliers deux par deux histoire d'arriver plus vite au rez-de-chaussée. Pressée de se défouler, elle n'attendit pas d'arriver au parc pour courir telle une marathonienne en approche de championnat. Elle avait terriblement besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à la vision pendante de qui était sûrement la source d'autant d'assurance chez son voisin. Hermione se concentra sur sa respiration et son itinéraire en occultant tout le reste. Rien ni personne ne purent attirer son attention, pas même un Drago Malefoy qui sortait de Gringott, serrant la main d'un Gobelin. Seulement, lui, ne put détacher son regard de la jeune femme en train de courir avec vitalité en direction du seul espace vert du quartier. Elle semblait très préoccupée, ce qui titilla la curiosité du jeune homme au point de ne plus écouter ce que le Gobelin lui disait.

- Je vous dis donc à lundi Monsieur Malefoy. Même heure?  
- Hein? Oh, heu, oui, huit heures précises.  
- N'oubliez pas de me faire un rapport détaillé de vos investissements fonciers du mois dernier Monsieur Malefoy. Monsieur Parkinson exige d'avoir l'état complet de vos finances avant l'établissement du contrat de mariage.  
- Ca sera fait, répondit froidement Drago avant de prendre la direction du parc où se trouvait très certainement Hermione.

Seulement, à quelques pas de la banque, la fiancée de Drago l'attendait de pieds fermes pour organiser le reste des préparatifs de leur mariage à venir. Ne pouvant s'y soustraire, Drago se laissa donc emporter à contre coeur, de magasins en magasins, pour mettre en place le plus parfait des mariages princiers dignes de leur rang.

De retour chez elle, Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle avait tellement espéré le voir durant son jogging qu'elle l'avait rallongé d'une demi-heure au cas où... De ce fait, elle était plus qu'éreintée et la douche devenait vraiment nécessaire. Même son chat le lui fit remarquer en exprimant une désapprobation odorante avec le plissement de son nez, avant de partir sous le lit de la jeune fille. Appréhendant une nouvelle rencontre avec l'apollon de son immeuble, baguette en main, elle utilisa sur elle un sort de lévitation pour descendre au quatrième et insonorisa la porte de la salle de bain pour qu'elle ne grince pas. Hermione put ainsi y entrer et s'y enfermer, soulagée.  
Heureusement pour elle, il restait de l'eau assez tiède pour finir de se rincer. Elle prit ensuite le temps de se rendre potable à une éventuelle rencontre tardive et insista à nouveau sur le parfum, mais en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop en mettre non plus. Satisfaite de l'image qu'elle renvoyait dans le miroir, elle libéra la place et remonta déposer ses affaires avant de partir en ville.

A son retour dans sa chambre, elle vit, au bord de sa fenêtre, un hibou provenant de la poste de Pré-Au-Lard avec une lettre accrochée à sa patte droite. Sur le coup, elle fut étonnée mais prit très rapidement le bout de papier inattendu. "Alors, comme ça, on est pressée de me revoir?" fut les seuls mots inscrits sur le petit bout de chemin. Hermione n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître le destinataire. Il l'avait vu et pensait en toute logique à elle, sinon il n'aurait pas prit la peine de lui envoyer ce message. Comment mettre une personne de bonne humeur, hein? Envoyer un stupide message de neuf mots et le tour est joué! Hermione était à nouveau de bonne humeur! Encore fallait-il que le destin lui permette de la garder, cela était déjà moins sûr...

A peine avait-elle franchi la porte de son appartement que Boris l'attendait devant la sienne. Il n'avait rajouté qu'un boxer à sa tenue précédente et semblait être bien sûr de lui en la regardant. Se faisant violence pour ne pas se remémorer ce qu'il y avait sous le seul vêtement que son voisin portait, Hermione avança vers lui d'une démarche aussi normale qu'il lui était possible.

- Hé bien, ma belle, je savais bien que tu me résisterais pas longtemps. Il ne faut pas avoir honte de me vouloir, c'est tout naturel, lança t-il avec un clin d'oeil et baiser mimé par sa bouche.  
- Même pas en rêve Boris... Et je te rappelle que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie! Rétorqua Hermione en ne mentant qu'à moitié vu qu'elle avait quand même embrassé Malefoy la veille. Bien que j'aurais préféré que tu verrouilles ta porte de salle de bain, je suis ravie pour toi que tu en aies trouvé finalement le chemin! Ca, ajouta t-elle en regardant le caleçon, en avait vraiment besoin... Reprit-elle en le laissant tout penaud sur place.

A ce moment là, Hermione se dit que plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. La journée était à elle et c'est la tête haute qu'elle sortie pour rejoindre l'artère principale du quartier sorcier de Londres. Elle mit sa paire de lunettes, plaça ses cheveux en arrière, en parfaite séductrice et scruta les vitrines de magasins. La première boutique était plus destinée aux élèves de Poudlard avec la nouvelle collection des tenues réglementaires de chaque maison, ce qui lui rappela de bons souvenirs avec Harry et Ron. Bien que ce ne soit pas encore la période des achats, la boutique comptait quelques élèves sûrement pressés de reprendre les cours, ou tout simplement prévoyants. Elle vit une famille en sortir et la jeune fille d'environs treize ans en était toute euphorique. Elle parlait sans prendre la peine de respirer ce qui amusait son père. Le tableau était vraiment beau à voir et Hermione eu un léger pincement aux coeur. Elle se promit alors d'aller voir ses parents dimanche soir, en revenant de chez Ginny.

La boutique suivante était déjà plus dans son optique d'achat. Mais le monde qui s'y trouvait la freina dans son envie d'entrer. A travers la porte, elle vit même deux femmes d'une quarantaine d'années se battre pour un pantalon quelconque. Hermione en fut choquée et l'habit en question déchiré. L'ancienne Gryffondor trouvait les gens particulièrement étonnants parfois et c'est un peu ailleurs qu'elle entra dans une autre boutique de vêtement. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvaient quelques petits hauts mis en valeur et l'un d'entre eux attira tout particulièrement son attention. Il était parfait pour l'occasion et elle l'imaginait déjà sur elle. Hermione s'apprêtait à le prendre quand elle vit une grosse vache laitière portant un petit sac ridicule en peau d'hippogriffe se précipiter pour la devancer. La jeune femme, prise de court, en resta sans voix bien qu'au fond d'elle les gros mots les plus injurieux s'enchaînèrent. La femme ne s'excusa même pas et la regarda avec un air supérieur et victorieux avant de se rendre à la caisse avec -son- haut. Hermione pesta sur elle-même et regretta sur le moment de ne pas avoir été prise chez les Serpentards pour justifier une éventuelle vengeance. Forcée de reporter son attention sur d'autres produits, elle n'eut plus le goût à l'achat. Vexée, énervée et blasée, elle préféra s'en aller sans même dire au revoir à la vendeuse qui ne prit même pas sa défense. Plus vraiment motivée, Hermione continua sa petite promenade juste histoire de ne pas rentrer tout de suite chez elle.

Elle retourna faire un tour chez Fleury et Bott pour regarder s'ils n'avaient pas reçu d'autres livres éventuellement intéressants mais son doigt magique, toujours prêt à lui dénicher une bonne trouvaille, lui fit défaut. Elle décida alors de rentrer chez elle vu que la grosse horloge du quartier indiquait onze heures moins cinq.

- Oh mais regarde qui est là Drago. C'est bien Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! S'écria une voix qu'Hermione jalousa sur le coup. Tu n'es pas censée travailler pour vivre toi? Ils sont bien laxistes au ministère je trouve...  
- Fais attention Parkinson, comme tu l'as fait remarqué, je ne suis pas au travail et je ne suis pas forcée d'être polie en dehors des limites du ministère, menaça Hermione prête à lui sauter au cou.  
- Parce que tu crois sincèrement pouvoir me faire peur? Répliqua l'ancienne Serpentard en s'accrochant telle une sangsue affamée au bras de Drago. Quand je pense que c'est une sang-de-bourbe aussi minable que toi qui a empêché le m...  
- Pansy! Coupa Drago en lui sauvant la mise. Allez, laisse-la donc. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Nous avons d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, il me semble non? Demanda t-il en l'embrassant passionnément devant une Hermione qui sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre un instant.  
- Tu as raison mon Dranichou. Il nous reste les faire-part, les robes de demoiselles d'honneur, le champagne pour le vin d'honneur, la vaisselle pour le repas, le plan de table à voir avec la disposition de la salle, les propositions de musique pour la cérémonie, annonça t-elle en reprenant sa liste qui ne semblait jamais se terminer pour Drago et Hermione. Oh ça me fait penser que ton costume doit être prêt, il faudrait que tu ailles l'essayer, ajouta t-elle en forçant Drago à la suivre.

Ne retournant même pas la tête, Drago suivit Pansy qui se rapprocha encore davantage de lui, laissant une Hermione prenant en pleine figure une réalité qu'elle refusait de voir jusque là. Drago était fiancé à Pansy et même s'il essayait de s'en débarrasser, il était quand même avec elle pour le moment. Il lui faisait sûrement l'amour aussi souvent qu'elle le désirait et peut-être même hier soir, juste après qu'il l'ait embrassée. Hermione, fit demi tour pour rentrer directement chez elle sans faire un seul détour. Elle était vraiment à la limite de pleurer mais cela l'aurait obligée à reconnaître qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, chose qu'elle refusait d'admettre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de soupirer en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi bête de croire qu'il avait changé. Drago Malefoy restait Drago Malefoy. Qu'il fasse semblant qu'il ne s'était rien passé pour les besoins de l'apparence, cela, elle voulait bien l'admettre mais il n'était pas obligé de l'embrasser devant elle, et surtout de cette manière si bestiale.

Enervée entre la vision de la -chose-, son haut volé et ce qui venait de se passer avec Pansy, Hermione accéléra le pas pour aller se réfugier chez elle et y pleurer comme une enfant capricieuse. Seulement, une force attractive l'attira en arrière sans qu'elle puisse en comprendre la raison, la menant dans une petite ruelle sombre et déserte. Quand elle se retourna enfin, elle n'eut qu'une seconde pour voir une paire d'yeux bleus glacés se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle avant que ses lèvres ne soient prises d'assaut par celles qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de goûter la veille. Prise par surprise, le premier réflexe fut de résister mais la sensation délicieuse que lui procurait cet échange lui fit changer d'avis. Elle se laissa donc bercer par ce cinquième baiser jusqu'au dernier instant. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, Hermione dut s'accorder quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait tellement apprécié que la rupture du contact en augmenta sa frustration. Lorsqu'elle redevient maîtresse d'elle-même, elle le gifla de toutes ces forces.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend? Protesta Drago  
- Et toi, tu me prends pour qui? Répondit Hermione au tac au tac. Tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais t'accueillir les bras ouverts après que tu aies embrassé goulûment Pansy devant moi?  
- Goulûment? Répéta Drago avant de rire. Effectivement, ça pourrait bien décrire ce que je ressens quand... bref, à ce moment là. Si elle le pouvait, elle me mangerait tout cru parfois...  
- C'est pas drôle, Malefoy!  
- Hé! S'indigna Drago. Pour commencer, si, c'est drôle parce qu'après t'avoir embrassée une fois tu deviens totalement jalouse, ce qui est assez intéressant en soit, et ensuite, il me semble qu'on est devenu assez intime hier, tous les deux, pour qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms!  
- Je ne suis absolument pas jalouse de Pansy Parkinson! Pesta Hermione. Et embrasser une personne - trois- fois, c'est pas ce que j'appelle être intime!  
- Bon, écoute, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que Pansy me cherche et j'ai pas envie de le passer à m'engueuler avec toi. Je voulais juste m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne te voit pas et éviter la confrontation.  
- C'est rien, soupira Hermione finalement calmée. De toute façon, je m'en fou...  
- Vraiment? Demanda Drago sur un ton assez dur.  
- Tu veux que je te dise quoi? De toute façon, je suis qu'un amusement de passage pour combler ta vie commune peu palpitante avec Pansy... Je suis grande et je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi, répondit-elle avec énormément de détachement.  
- Ok, très bien! Si tu vois les choses de cette manière, salut! Termina Drago non sans un petit soupir avant de s'en aller.

Mais non ! Non mais non ! Non et encore non, voilà ce qu'hurlait Hermione dans sa tête. Mais Drago était déjà trop loin quand elle eut assez de courage pour le lui dire. Lui courir après était une solution qui aurait pu être romantique dans les meilleurs romans d'amour mais là, devant tout le monde, il y avait peu de chances que Drago avoue d'éventuels sentiments pour elle et l'embrasse devant Pansy. Il l'aurait plutôt envoyé balader bien correctement pour garder la face et son honneur de Malefoy. Mais ses lèvres lui manquaient déjà et cette dispute la contrariait énormément.

Une fois de retour à son appartement, elle n'eut plus du tout l'appétit de manger. Elle tourna en rond en cherchant à s'occuper l'esprit pour ne plus penser à lui. Elle avait pourtant laissé sa fenêtre ouverte pour d'hypothétiques hiboux mais au fond d'elle, Hermione savait que l'orgueil de Drago était largement plus important que le sien. Ca promettait...

Lorsqu'elle fut prête à partir, elle vit un petit mot se glisser sous la porte de son appartement. Bien que sur le coup elle espéra trouver les initiales DM dessus, la raison lui rappela que Drago n'était pas du genre à faire les commissions de lui-même. Intriguée, elle attendit quelques minutes puis ramassa le bout de papier. « Ce soir, 21h00, je vais t'emmener au septième ciel, ma belle» Hermione en resta stoïque sur le coup. Il avait osé lui faire une proposition indécente dans les règles. Rien ne l'arrêtait, cela en devenait vraiment énervant. Hermione prit sa baguette et fit flamber cette immonde invitation avant de claquer la porte et de descendre d'un pas vif.

Elle arriva alors à son travail avec vingt bonnes minutes d'avance. Dans le hall d'entrée, un homme essayait d'obtenir un renseignement, en vain. Les hôtesses discutaient entre elles en mettant bien en avant que c'était leur pause midi et qu'elles travaillaient assez dur comme ça pour en plus faire des heures supplémentaires. L'homme bouillonnait légèrement et Hermione vit en lui son action de grâce de la journée.

- Excusez-moi, je peux vous renseigner? Demanda Hermione sous l'oeil assassin de ses collègues préposées à l'accueil.  
- Ah, merci! S'exclama t-il soulagé. Au moins une personne polie qui voit au delà de sa propre personne! Reprit-il en regardant les jeunes femmes choquées par la réplique. Effectivement, ça fait dix minutes que je demande le chemin pour me rendre au bureau des aurors! Ce ministère est tellement vaste, je ne m'y retrouve pas !  
- Je vais vous y conduire, proposa Hermione. J'ai un ami là-bas et cela me donnera l'occasion de lui dire bonjour.  
- Parfait et merci! Répondit-il toujours avec un petit regard au coin vers les autres. Vous êtes bien aimable, vous!

Durant le trajet qui menait aux ascenseurs, l'homme resta muet, comme s'il en avait besoin pour se calmer. Hermione remarqua tout de suite son physique assez agréable et le trouva même très séduisant. Elle trouva alors son propre comportement vulgaire comme un animal en manque et chassa tout de suite ses -envies- de sa tête. Une fois qu'un ascenseur daigna s'ouvrir à eux, Hermione appuya sur le bouton portant le numéro deux et les portes se refermèrent

- Je voulais vous remercier miss. C'est généreux de votre part de faire un travail qui ne vous ait pas attribué.  
- Parfois, je me trouve trop bonne, répondit-elle presque involontairement. Enfin, je veux dire j'avais le temps donc ça me dérange pas plus que ça et comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je vais en profiter pour dire bonjour à un ami.  
- Hé bien, je remercierais votre ami par la même occasion. Grâce à lui, j'aurais passé un agréablement moment et en charmante compagnie, flatta-t-il avant de la faire rougir.  
- Merci, répondit Hermione avec gêne, peu habituée à recevoir des compliments de ce genre.

L'ascenseur stoppa et les portes s'ouvrirent juste devant le bureau des aurors. Le jeune homme laissa passer Hermione en parfait gentleman avant de sortir à son tour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'accueil du bureau des aurors, Hermione vit que l'hôtesse était également partie en pause déjeuner. Comme l'homme pestait sur les horaires du bureau ministériels, elle décida de voir s'il n'y avait personne dans les bureaux. Elle savait qu'Harry avait l'habitude de ne pas prendre sa pause, profitant du calme pour s'atteler à des dossiers épineux. Elle se dirigea donc vers son bureau, chose qu'elle aurait pu faire les yeux fermés, et frappa à la porte. Harry, bien présent, leur ouvrit la porte et fut agréablement surpris de voir sa meilleure amie juste devant. Ne s'étant pas vu depuis environ quinze jours, Harry prit tout de suite Hermione dans ses bras, comme ils le faisaient souvent.

- Ah ! Comme ça fait plaisir de te voir Hermione! J'avais hâte d'être à demain. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le week-end dernier...  
- Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Moi aussi je suis contente. J'ai pris quelques minutes pour monter avant d'aller travailler afin d'accompagner ce monsieur.  
Il voulait venir ici alors l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas passer te voir en même temps.  
- Tu as bien fait! Je dois vous remercier alors, reprit Harry en saluant de la main l'homme en question.  
- Hé bien, c'est réciproque, grâce à vous, j'ai fait une sympathique rencontre. Mais si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes Harry Potter n'est-ce pas?  
- Tout à fait, est-ce que je peux vous être utile à quelque chose?  
- Effectivement et j'avoue que c'est assez confidentiel, répondit-il en regardant Hermione.  
- Oh, euh, bon, alors je vous laisse, s'excusa Hermione. Ravie de t'avoir vu Harry.  
- A demain! Et viens assez tôt pour qu'on puisse profiter un peu de toi. Quinze jours c'est long, on va avoir plein de choses à se raconter, et surtout une en fait... Je t'expliquerais!  
- Très bien, répondit Hermione perplexe à ce que disait le père de son filleul. Bonne après-midi messieurs.  
- Au plaisir de vous revoir, miss, répondit l'homme avec un sourire enjôleur qui fit à nouveau rougir Hermione.

Merlin quelle journée, pensa Hermione tout en redescendant directement au sous-sol. Elle en était arrivée à se demander ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre avec ses collègues. En même temps, elle n'était plus à cela près et pour être honnête avec elle, Hermione s'en foutait royalement. Seulement, sur le coup, elle se souvint la farce qu'elle avait fait la veille et se demanda si des représailles étaient à prévoir. De toute façon, s'il lui faisait le coup de l'horloge, elle finirait plus tard sa journée et cela ne serait que la deuxième fois avec hier. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangée plus que ça vu la manière dont elle avait occupé ses heures supplémentaires. Elle se dit toutefois de faire attention à d'éventuelles gentillesses suspectes qu'ils pourraient éventuellement lui faire et tout irait logiquement bien. En arrivant, elle posa tout de suite ses affaires à leur place habituelle et alla regarder le registre pour voir par curiosité qui était venu aux archives dans la matinée. Un nom attira tout de suite son attention et elle se dit sur le coup qu'il suffisait de penser à lui pour qu'il apparaisse d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle se demanda quelle excuse il avait dû inventer cette fois-ci et surtout la réponse de ses collègues. Ne voulant pas chercher la provocation, elle décida d'attendre voir s'ils allaient lui en parler ou pas. Et la réponse fut "pas". Lorsqu'ils arrivent après une pause qui sembla bien longue aux yeux d'Hermione, c'est à peine s'ils la calculèrent. Ils parlaient tous les trois de choses et d'autres, l'ignorant complètement. Un sérieux fossé s'était creusé entre eux et Hermione n'avait pas franchement envie de faire un pas dans le sens inverse. Elle ne se sentait pas en tord et estimait être dans ses droits le plus totaux.

Lorsqu'elle alla se chercher un peu de thé, elle put remarquer que la vaisselle était faite mais qu'un petit mot l'attendait de toute évidence sur la table. Elle pouvait y lire que tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette arrière salle leur appartenait et qu'à partir de maintenant, elle devrait se fournir elle-même en thé, sucre, lait et petits gâteaux. Un petit mot qui se finit par « l'égoïsme se paye ». Hermione en rigola presque nerveusement. Elle se dit alors qu'il était grand temps qu'elle pense sérieusement à une réorientation professionnelle. Quatre heures de présence avec eux était devenu insoutenable pour elle, alors reprendre le rythme normal dès lundi, elle avait du mal à se l'imaginer.

En attendant le jour victorieux où elle s'en irait, Hermione reprit donc ses recherches pour Drago en se demandant en fin d'après-midi si il allait finalement venir après la dispute du matin. Mais sa conscience professionnelle lui dictait de continuer malgré tout. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne trouvait absolument rien. Elle avait fini d'éplucher la généalogie sorcière de Pansy sans trouver la moindre correspondance supplémentaire avec Drago. Les chances se réduisaient très sérieusement et Hermione commençait à stresser. Elle s'intéressa à nouveau à celui de Drago en reprenant du début pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

Naissances après naissances, elle vérifiait tout encore et encore. Elle découvrit alors une branche oubliée et se concentra à y trouver des indices positifs. Travailler sur les ascendances de Drago lui avait donné la sensation d'avoir ouvert un coffre fort rempli de secrets dont l'intéressé se serait sûrement passé de montrer, surtout à elle. Tout n'était pas blanc dans sa famille et si un qualificatif avait pu lui être attribué, il se serait plus approché du noir. Lorsqu'un Malefoy avait le malheur d'avoir une fille, la généalogie s'arrêtait à elle. Aucun mariage ni enfant illégitime n'en découlait, ce qui semblait assez étrange à première vue. Hermione pensa alors à deux solutions possibles. Soit elles étaient répudiées très rapidement ou mariées secrètement, au quel cas, il y avait peu de chance que ce soit une personne de sang pure et encore moins d'une famille prestigieuse comme celle de Pansy. La deuxième solution était qu'elle ne se mariait pas et qu'elles vivaient recluses toute leur vie, afin de ne pas déshonorer leur père. Hermione avait bien essayé de retrouver la dernière née Malefoy dans les archives mais rien ne correspondait dans les actes civils. C'était donc une voix sans issue de ce côté là. Restait donc cette dernière branche à éplucher.

Sans vraiment faire attention à l'heure, et se plaignant d'un léger mal de dos après avoir été assise assez longtemps, Hermione décida d'orienter ses recherches dans les registres. Elle se leva de la table d'étude où elle avait travaillé toute l'après-midi pour aller chercher des informations sur un arrière grand oncle de Drago et fut surprise de voir son petit neveu appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oh, tu es là... Je ne t'avais entendu arriver, sursauta Hermione.  
- J'avais remarqué, merci! Répondit-il froidement.  
- Il n'est pas un peu tôt? Demanda t-elle en ne sachant pas exactement l'heure.  
- Si c'est pour me faire remarquer que je suis en retard, tu peux te garder tes remarques Granger.  
- Oh, Granger... soupira t-elle non sans pointe de déception.  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi? Demanda t-il froidement.  
- Oh mais rien! S'emporta Hermione en passant devant lui. Vous m'excusez monsieur Malefoy, j'ai des documents à aller chercher pour votre affaire. Je vous en prie, installez-vous, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, ajouta t-elle d'une manière très hypocrite.

Elle n'attendit pas une quelconque réponse de sa part et partit en direction des rayons contenant les registres dont elle avait besoin. Une fois sur place, elle ferma les yeux et s'autorisa quelques secondes à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il était clair pour elle que la situation ne lui plaisait pas et qu'elle lui faisait même assez mal. Ils avaient été si proches la veille, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils franchissent une limite sans retour? Avec le reste de forces qu'il lui restait, Hermione se força à ne pas pleurer nerveusement face à une journée qui fut finalement presque la pire de toute la semaine à ses yeux. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez elle, de se coucher et d'être demain, Ron ou pas... Revoir Harry lui avait fait du bien et se savoir deux jours chez lui avec Ginny lui remontait tout de suite le moral. Pour la première fois en sept jours, Hermione en vint à regarder l'heure pour voir combien de temps la séparait de la fin de sa journée de travail.  
- Laisse tomber, intervint une voix qui la fit à nouveau sursauter, prise sur le fait. Si j'en crois les recherches que tu as laissées sur la table, je suis à jamais lié à Pansy, reprit-il froidement.  
- Il reste un petit espoir... Ca vaut peut-être le coup de s'y intéresser, proposa doucement Hermione, quand même désolée pour lui.  
- Tu perds ton temps, je n'avais que deux chances et elles se sont envolées toutes les deux! Reprit Drago en faisant demi-tour.  
- Je suis sincèrement désolée, murmura Hermione avec beaucoup de sincérité dans la voix, ce qui stoppa Drago.  
- Pas autant que moi, répondit Drago tout en se retournant avant de s'approcher d'elle. J'aurais vraiment aimé que la fin soit différente, et ce, pour beaucoup de choses, reprit-il avec un sous-entendu que Hermione saisit sans difficulté.  
- Quitte à faire un mariage de raison, autant en avoir un avec une femme qui vous aime, monsieur Malefoy.  
- Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes monsieur Malefoy à la fin? S'emporta Drago. Et, tu es en train de me dire que tu me souhaites tout le bonheur du monde avec Pansy? C'est bien ce que j'ai compris?  
- Elle a peut-être des bons côtés qui n'attendent que d'être découvert, non? Demanda timidement Hermione.  
- Mais je t'en prie, prend sa défense en plus! Par Merlin, c'est royal ce soir! Rugit Drago en faisant la fusillant de reproches.  
- J'essaye simplement de vous aider comme je le peux monsieur... commença à dire Hermione avant que la main de Drago ne se plaque sur sa bouche.  
- Je te jure que si tu continues cette phrase, je ne réponds plus de moi! Maintenant, regarde-moi bien dans les yeux et souhaite-moi honnêtement d'être heureux avec elle!  
Mais cela, Hermione en était incapable. Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle et son coeur lui hurlait de combler ce vide. Alors le regarder droit dans les yeux sans perdre un gramme de contenance, Hermione savait que c'était au dessus de ses forces et lui dire d'aller sauter dans les bras de Pansy, carrément impossible. Voyant le trouble de la jeune fille, l'ancien Serpentard s'avança encore un peu plus vers elle.

- Hermione, regarde-moi! Ordonna Drago sur un ton à la fois ferme et  
délicat.  
- Je ne peux pas... soupira t-elle.  
- Alors reconsidère la première solution... demanda t-il à demi voix.  
- Drago, tu ne peux pas entrer dans ma vie et me demander de t'épouser en une semaine! Je... J'ai une vie et certaines attentes et... et... Je ne peux pas changer toute ma vie en un claquement de doigt, c'est trop me demander Drago.  
- Si j'avais le choix, je peux t'assurer que j'aurais fait autrement... soupira t-il.  
- Je m'en doute, épouser une sang de bourbe, il y pas pire pour un Malefoy, mise à part peut-être d'avoir une fille...  
- Tu n'y es pas Hermione. Si j'avais eu le choix et surtout le temps, j'aurais fait les choses dans les règles avec toi. Et que tu sois née moldue, je m'en contre fiche, je dirais même, ça m'arrangerait puisque ça améliorerait mon image au sein de notre société. Et puis, si on avait eu une fille, elle aurait été aussi intelligente que sa mère, ce qui aurait fait de moi le plus fier des pères. Tu sais, Hermione, soupira t-il à nouveau, si j'ai… enfin avec Pansy ce matin, c'est à cause de toi.  
- Pardon? S'indigna Hermione qui stoppa directement sa réflexion sur les paroles précédentes en entendant la dernière phrase.  
- Dès que je suis à moins d'un mètre de toi, je crève d'envie de t'embrasser. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ni comment c'est arrivé mais je perds toute ma raison en ta présence. Et voir Pansy te chercher comme elle l'a fait me faisait bouillir. Il en a fallu de peu pour que je perde mon légendaire sang froid. J'avais envie de t'embrasser, là, devant elle, pour la remettre à sa place, mais c'était trop tôt et je t'aurais manqué de respect par la même occasion. Alors, le seul moyen de la calmer était de la faire taire et ça me permettait également de calmer mes propres envies te concernant. Je peux t'assurer que c'est à toi que je pensais quand... Enfin, bref, essaye quand même de réfléchir à ma proposition... Je sais que je ne te laisse pas beaucoup de temps mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Dès mardi prochain, le contrat de mariage sera établi et je ne pourrais plus envisager cette option avec toi. Prends le temps de peser le pour et le contre ce week-end et je viendrais te voir pour connaître ta réponse, proposa t-il en glissant sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione, ce qui lui provoqua des frissons de plaisir. Hermione, je... murmura t-il tout en s'approchant de plus en plus vers elle avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Oh Merlin que sur l'instant, elle aurait été tentée de dire oui, juste là, au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se serait totalement abandonnée à lui. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, comme si l'un et l'autre avait un besoin vital de continuer. Totalement envoûtée par son odeur corporelle, la chaleur de ses mains sur son visage, le souffle irrégulier qu'elle pouvait sentir à chaque respiration et les mouvements de cet échange irraisonné, elle laissa tomber tous les registres qu'elle tenait encore pour libérer ses mains, courant ainsi se croiser autour du cou de l'ancien Serpentard.  
De geste en geste, le baiser devient de plus en plus incontrôlable et Drago se détacha d'elle d'une manière assez brutale. Frustrée, Hermione le regarda avec une totale incompréhension tout en récupérant une respiration régulière.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser, chuchota t-il hésitant. Essaye de réfléchir à ça Hermione, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
- Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser comme ça et me demander de réfléchir Drago, j'en suis complètement incapable...  
- C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne pendant ce week-end. Même si je suis sûr de tourner en rond en cherchant toutes les excuses du monde me permettant de rompre ma promesse et de venir te voir.  
- Je ne serais pas là de toute manière. Je suis chez Harry et Ginny jusqu'à dimanche soir et je pensais voir mes parents juste après...  
- Oh... Je vois... Autant me faire une raison alors...  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Demanda Hermione, intriguée.  
- Hé bien, on ne peut pas dire que tes amis me portent dans leurs coeurs. C'est pas eux qui vont t'encourager dans mon sens, plaisanta t-il légèrement.  
- Je serais seule à prendre ma décision, quelle qu'elle soit Drago. Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi, et ça, mes amis le comprendront, répondit Hermione très sérieusement. Je te promets au moins d'y réfléchir... Dranichou... se moqua Hermione, voulant ainsi détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Ok, là, je m'en vais... Et je t'interdis de faire le moindre commentaire sur ce point!  
- Quoi, je trouve ça mignon moi ! Ironisa Hermione.  
- N'imagine même pas pouvoir me sortir un surnom de ce genre! Menaça très sérieusement Drago avant de l'embrasser furtivement et s'en aller.

Le bilan de la journée s'alourdissait donc d'une demande en mariage très maladroite et nullement romantique provenant de son ancien pire ennemi. Là, c'était à inscrire au guiness des records dans la catégorie « mauvaise journée ». Bien que les baisers remontaient largement la donne. Hermione, une fois remise de ses émotions, regarda enfin l'heure sur sa montre. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'était que dix-neuf heures et qu'elle avait encore deux heures pour travailler. Drago partit et sa mission ainsi finie, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes avant de décider de terminer la généalogie complète de Drago. Au moins, elle serait sûre que toute issue était impossible de ce côté. Et malheureusement, ce fut le cas. Lorsqu'il fut vingt-et-une heures, Hermione rangea tranquillement toutes les archives et ferma la salle à clef. Elle mit sa petite cape d'été en présumant d'une température assez fraîche vu l'heure et sortie du ministère. Elle pensait pouvoir rentrer rapidement chez elle pour préparer ses affaires du week-end mais là, devant elle, se tenait à nouveau Drago, très silencieux. Surprise, un peu mal à l'aise mais surtout ravie, Hermione prit tout de suite partie à la plaisanterie.

- Alors, pressé de me revoir ? Demanda t-elle avec un petit rictus en faisant allusion au petit message du matin.  
- Disons que l'atmosphère chez moi est devenue subitement très lourde et j'ai eu envie d'évasion. Vu qu'il était presque neuf heures, je me suis dis que te donner un argument de plus, pour une réponse favorable à mon problème, ne serait pas de trop.  
- Un argument ? Plaisanta t-elle en prenant la route vers son domicile avant de la jouer faussement sérieuse. Je t'écoute.  
- Hé bien, je préfèrerais un endroit plus… discret, si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit-il en regardant les personnes qui passaient dans la rue.  
- Soit, céda-t-elle, je t'autorise à me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi, mon  
hall d'entrée fera l'affaire.  
- Uniquement le hall d'entrée ? S'indigna t-il.  
- Six baisers, c'est pas assez pour pouvoir franchir le seuil de ma porte, monsieur Malefoy !  
- Et, juste par curiosité, il en faut combien ?  
- Un certain nombre, que j'adapte suivant les personnes et en ce qui vous concerne monsieur Malefoy, il faudra beaucoup de temps.  
- Hum, je vais finir par croire que c'est une excuse pour que je t'embrasse indéfiniment, ça !  
- Pas du tout, s'indigna faussement l'ancienne Gryffondor.  
- Très bien, pour tout te dire ça m'arrange, j'aurais fini par me lasser !  
- Quoi ? S'indigna t-elle à nouveau mais cette fois-ci réellement. Dis que j'embrasse mal pendant que tu y es !  
- Hum. Serais-tu déçue ? Demanda t-il sournoisement tout en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Absolument pas ! Rétorqua t-elle dignement. De toute façon, ce n'est pas si extra que ça! Mentit Hermione.  
- Donc, si je t'embrasse là maintenant, proposa t-il en regardant autour d'eux, ça va te faire ni chaud ni froid ?  
- Parfaitement !  
- Et bien, laisses-moi donc vérifier par moi-même, tu veux ? Lança t-il sans lui donner le temps d'y répondre. Et de sept... suivant?  
- Et si on nous voyait? S'inquiéta Hermione en vérifiant que personne ne les avait vu. Que ferait Pansy s'il elle venait à le savoir, hein? S'inquiéta t-elle.  
- Sûrement la même crise que tout à l'heure... Répondit Drago en reprenant la marche vers l'appartement d'Hermione.  
- Vous vous êtes disputés?  
- Pansy est une boule de cristal ambulante... Elle a senti ton parfum sur moi, et même si elle ne se doute pas de qui en est la propriétaire, elle m'a bien fait comprendre son désaccord face à une éventuelle infidélité...  
- Je suis sûre qu'elle a été très polie, ironisa Hermione tout en lui indiquant de tourner à gauche à la prochaine intersection. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer alors... Je n'ai pas envie de t'attirer des problèmes...  
- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Si ça l'amuse de penser qu'elle aura un jour le dessus sur moi... Et puis, ça lui fera les pieds.  
- Voilà, c'est là, montra Hermione avec sa main.  
- Quel étage?  
- Le cinquième, répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte du hall.  
- Dis, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans une mansarde? Demanda Drago assez étonné du lieu d'habitation de l'ancienne Gryffondor.  
- Etre préposée aux recherches ne me permet pas mieux que ça... Et puis, mis à part un voisinage particulier, je m'y sens bien. C'est chez moi et j'en suis assez fière, expliqua t-elle avec un certain enthousiasme que Drago avait du mal à comprendre. Bon, on est dans mon hall, cet argument pour accepter de me pendre à ton cou toute ma vie, c'est... ? Demanda Hermione en le défiant du regard.

Mais Drago ne répondit pas avec des mots. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha d'elle très dangereusement. A quelques minuscules centimètres d'elle, il saisit ses lèvres très fiévreusement avant de l'embrasser plus que de raisons. Et, baisers après baisers, les émotions comme les gestes s'amplifièrent. L'exploration de l'autre devenait instinctive et leur relation prenait un tournant encore moins raisonnable que la veille. Drago, plus expérimenté qu'Hermione dans le contrôle de soi, coupa à nouveau le lien passionné qui s'était tissé entre eux et posa son front contre le sien, cherchant la force de ne pas reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre... murmura t-il sans grande conviction, attendant qu'Hermione lui dise finalement le contraire, en vain. Réfléchis bien surtout... ajouta t-il en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Et, passe un bon week-end... termina t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Que faire? A ce moment précis, Hermione se demandait vraiment comment réagir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que Drago la quitte comme ça, non, pas après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Elle voulait plus... vraiment plus... Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui et le vit franchir la porte de son hall d'entrée. Terrifiée, comme s'il n'allait jamais revenir dans sa vie, elle emprisonna sa raison et laissa parler librement son coeur. Elle se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre et lui donna le seul mot qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

- Reste...

------------- Fin du chapitre -------------  
Ca énerve hein? Mdr... Au départ, je devais continuer mais ma correctrice (marige) à dit "c'est trop long"... Alors vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre... Et comme je suis très motivée pour l'écrire, vous l'aurez sûrement ce week-end... pont oblige... ;op


	9. Quand un dilemme arrive

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Hé bien, on peut dire que le chapitre huit a déchainé des passions... Mdr! Alors un grand merci à (attention c'est long) Cindy2008; ayuluna, jay , malilite, Lil'Ashura, Math, Dinou, Didi74, Ashkana; narcissa-mione, ladyalienor, Rekha, Ayaminne, Malfoy4ever, arwenajane, sheryne, octo, sarasheppard, Saracroche, alexiell, GinnyPotter02, Evans Mary,dub citron, johanna, ElavielTini, Lady Hope, Suzanne Pritchard, Poupy, et LunDer.

Je vais répondre à quelques questions que vous m'avez poser, en espérant que les réposes vous conviennent.

Déjà, pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les reviews que je reçois, je vous copie la réponse de Marige suite au message que j'ai mis: _Bon alors Yvy j ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter la fic à cet endroit précis! T'aurais pu continuer! Je demande juste à ce que t'écrives moi pr que j'ai des chap plus svt, et que je n'ai pas un gros bloc à corriger d'un coup ac des "bon t'as fini?" "t'es encore au téléphone!" "t'as du boulot allez allez!" ou encore des menaces telles que "si tu corriges ce soir, je publie sans ta correction ou je change de correctrice" alors que Mme m'envoie ses chapitre à 23h! lol! Enfin bon, ça ne m'empeche pas d'adorer ta fic et d'apprecier d'être ta correctire (là ct pr faire ma fiote un peu! mdr!)_

Mais, je tiens à dire qu'elle grossit les choses :op... Parce qu'elle oublie de dire qu'elle met presque quatre heure pour lire et corriger un chapitre... tout ça à cause du fait qu'elle tel, qu'elle papotte avec mon mari et une autre amie, qu'elle mange, qu'elle écrit sa fic etc etc... Et si vous avez ce chapitre que maintenant c'est parce qu'elle avait cours aujourd'hui. Et encore, j'ai du trouver une autre correctrice intérimaire parce qu'elle n'était pas disponible ce week-end... Vous auriez du attendre lundi soir alors que le chapitre est fini depuis jeudi... Dur hein? Non mais franchement, quelle idée n'est-ce pas d'avoir une vie privée autre que d'être la correctrice attitrée de ma personne Exdr... Marige, si tu lis ça... Je t'aime :op

Dis, tu crois qu'ils vendent des Drago dans les magasins? Où ça? Hein? Drago? En Vente? Bon bah tchao, j'ai des courses à faire ... :op... Arf, non... j'ai beau avoir chercher, pas de Drago en stock... Déprimant...

Pourquoi avoir coupé à ce moment là? Bah je trouve que c'était méga romantique... Et j'estimais que ça casserait tout si je continuais et vu la remarque de Marige... voilà voilà...

Je suppose que les prochains chapitres seront chez Harry et Ginny: Tout à fait... Deux chapitres leurs seront consacrés, un chap par jour et Hermione y reste le week-end...

Voilà, j'ai mis tout mes projets de côté pour pouvoir vous donner le chapitre suivant aussi vite que possible et je pense qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes... Si jamais des envies de meurtre sur ma personne vous est déclanché à la suite de cette lecture, n'oubliez pas que sans moi... Pas de suite :o)

Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fic et qui s'inquiète de ne pas arriver des nouveaux chapitres, bah déjà vous savez maintenant pourquoi et je vous rassure, je fais le plein ce we... Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!

YvyLeeWoods

**Chapitre 9: Quand un dilemme arrive...**

_Cher journal,_

_On est samedi et ça fait une semaine que Drago Malefoy est entré de force dans ma vie. Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire que ça ne fait –que- une semaine parce que parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il n'en est jamais réellement parti. Quand je pense au petit con qui me menait la vie dure à Poudlard… Il a bien grandi… et mûri, je suppose. J'ai peut-être tort de penser que je n'ai pas changé également. Avec la guerre, j'ai vraiment appris à prendre le moment présent comme il vient et hier soir, cher journal, je l'ai particulièrement apprécié…_

_D'ailleurs, Boris doit être vert… Ca lui apprendra à m'imaginer dans son lit… Quand j'ai invité Drago à monter chez moi, il m'attendait tout simplement à sa porte, à nouveau en caleçon. Je me suis même demandé s'il s'était habillé dans la journée ou s'il m'avait attendu comme ça jusqu'à neuf heures. Enfin, bref, quand il m'a vu arriver, j'ai eu droit à un « alors ma belle, prête pour une nuit de folie ? » Sur le coup, j'ai été un peu, comment dire, heu, calmée… oui, calmée c'est le mot, mais la main volontairement posée dans mon dos, m'indiquant que mon futur amant supposé était bien là, derrière moi, m'a motivée à lui montrer, une nouvelle fois en espérant que ce soit la dernière, qu'il ne m'aurait pas. En plus, je crois que Drago a bien aimé ma réponse vu son petit rictus, il faut dire qu'un « Absolument, oui… » a de quoi… motiver… J'en ai peut-être fait un peu fait un peu trop mais la tête de Boris quand Drago l'a regardé… jouissif… J'adore quand il fait ça d'ailleurs… « Pas touche, chasse gardée… » ou « Propriété Drago Malefoy » Ca lui donne un côté macho vraiment irrésistible…_

_Et cette nuit… Voilà, dès que je pense à ces trois mots, j'ai les joues qui chauffent encore… à cause de ça, j'ai le sourire con comme jamais…Il ne veut pas partir en plus… Et puis plus j'écris, enfin plus j'y pense, plus il y prend ses quartiers… _

_Enfin, j'ai beau retourner tout ça dans ma tête… tout ce qu'il en sort c'est que ça va être dur de réfléchir sereinement dans ces conditions. Le week-end chez Harry et Ginny me fera le plus grand bien, le retour à la vie normale, ma vie de tous les jours, me permettra sans doute d'y voir plus clair. Parce que là, je suis vraiment à deux doigts de lui dire oui… Ah! Son argument, il fut … de taille… Comment lui dire non après ça ? Tout simplement impossible ! Et pourtant, c'est ma vie tout entière qui se joue en deux jours… Encore une fois, il faudra que je fasse un choix et que je l'assume, quel qu'il soit… Oh, Merlin! Que c'est dur de réfléchir… Ce n'est pas humain après une nuit pareille…_

_Bon allez, j'ose… Vu que je ne peux le répéter à personne, tu seras celui qui me soulagera d'un lourd secret… Alors, tu es prié de ne jamais, JAMAIS, dévoiler le passage qui suit, à qui que ce soit mis à part moi… JAMAIS ! Il en va de mon honneur de femme !_

_Alors voilà… Moi, Hermione Granger, cette nuit, j'ai fait l'amour avec Drago Malefoy… Voilà, c'est dit ! Comment ça, tu veux que j'en dise plus… Espèce de sale petit journal intime pervers ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Non ? Et bien, tu devrais ! Mais bon, puisque tu m'as été fidèle jusque là, je veux bien t'accorder de minimes détails…_

_Hé bien, hier soir, il m'a raccompagné histoire de me convaincre de prendre la place de Pansy Parkinson dans le rôle de la mariée chanceuse. Lorsqu'il a voulu partir, je lui ai demandé de rester et nous sommes montés, en laissant un Boris choqué sur le pas de sa porte. Là, mon chat m'a fait une crise de jalousie. Dès que Drago eut fait un pas dans l'appartement, Pattenrond a hérissé tous ses poils au niveau du dos et a fait ses miaulements d'avertissements. Vu que Drago m'a posé un ultimatum entre mon chat et ses baisers, j'ai du immobiliser Pattenrond… Quoi ? Attends, tu n'as jamais goûté aux baisers de Drago…Des menaces pareilles, je les prends direct en considération moi !_

_Enfin bref, je me souviens plus très bien comment les choses se sont accélérées. Une fois mon chat enfermé, Drago m'a enlacé par le dos et on a vite reprit là où on s'était arrêté dans le hall. Je peux encore sentir ses mains dans mon cou, ses baisers délicieux, puis ses caresses dans mes cheveux mais surtout celle dans le dos... Il a été tellement délicat que je me suis sentie précieuse à ses yeux comme si c'était une première fois pour lui… chose qui s'est vite démontrée comme impossible vu son assurance dans l'avancement et le contrôle de ses envies. C'était tout simplement parfait, digne des meilleurs contes de fées autorisés aux jeunes filles de plus de dix-huit ans. Par contre, j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il soit comme ça avec toutes les filles qui passent dans son lit. J'ai vraiment eu cette impression d'avoir été « l'unique », et si je me trompe alors c'est réellement un expert du genre qui mérite un total respect ! _

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas le faire, mais c'est plus fort que moi… Le seul autre homme que j'aie connu, enfin de cette manière là, c'est Ron… J'en ai mal au cœur à le dire mais à côté de Drago, même après quatre ans de couple, ce n'est pas comparable… Drago est tellement à l'écoute de l'autre, j'ai du mal à croire que je suis passée tellement de temps à côté d'une telle expérience. Ron passe vraiment pour un bourrin face à tant de délicatesse… Autant pour lui, j'avais souvent un mal de tête imaginaire, autant je rêverais de soirée comme celle-là tous les jours avec Drago… jusqu'à épuisement même…_

_Ah, je vais devoir te laisser, je viens d'entendre un soupir d'exaspération qui doit provenir en toute logique de l'homme qui est encore dans mon lit… Merde, il se lève. By !_

Hermione ferma d'un coup sec son journal intime juste à temps. Drago se retrouva très vite derrière elle en l'enlaçant de ses bras. Il l'embrassa sournoisement dans le cou en allant du bas jusqu'à emprisonner le lobe de son oreille. Hermione en frissonna et ne vit pas la main de Drago se diriger vers son journal.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il en agitant le journal devant Hermione outrée de s'être fait si facilement avoir. Ne me dis pas que tu tiens un journal intime ! S'indigna faussement Drago.  
- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, pesta t-elle. Rends-le-moi tout de suite !  
- Hum, je ferais bien un peu de lecture avant… Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu as bien pu marquer de notre nuit… Enfin, j'ai quelques certitudes mais j'aimerais m'en assurer… répondit-il avec des yeux séducteurs.  
- Drago, rends-moi mon journal ! C'est privé ! Protesta t-elle en essayant de le reprendre, en vain, bien évidemment…  
- Il me semble que je suis concerné non ?  
- Pas du tout ! Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta personne monsieur l'égocentrique ! Mentit-elle.  
- C'est ça, n'essaye pas de me mentir, j'arrive à le savoir… Je te connais assez bien maintenant… murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Alors, voyons voir… reprit-il en ouvrant vers le milieu. Mais…  
- C'est un journal intime, certes, mais surtout un journal magique ! Seul son propriétaire peut le lire, monsieur le malpoli !  
- Tu aurais pu me le dire dès le départ ! Pesta Drago.  
- Je voulais voir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller dans ton sadisme et ta curiosité !  
- Soit… Alors, puisque je ne peux pas le lire… J'aimerais bien l'entendre… se reprit-il tout en reposant le journal sur le bureau.  
- Tu ne veux pas déjeuner plutôt ? Demanda t-elle en changeant volontairement de sujet peu à l'aise avec le précédent. Tu veux quoi, thé, café ?  
- Tiens, plus de troisième option? Parce que là, tu vois, si je devais avoir faim c'est…  
- Drago ! S'indigna Hermione en essayant de le repousser, avec le peu de conviction dont elle était capable. Je dois me préparer. Harry et Ginny doivent m'attendre pour onze heures et il est déjà neuf heures !  
- Si je t'accorde une bonne heure pour te préparer, il me reste une heure pour –déjeuner-… Ca devrait suffire… se vanta Drago.  
- J'ai ma valise à faire, essaya t-elle de dire tout en se laissant porter par une rafale de baisers à nouveau dans son cou. Et… Nom de Merlin, tu vas arrêter ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister quand tu fais ça !  
- Je sais, oui, et ?  
- Et ? Je viens de te dire que je suis attendue !  
- Soit… soupira t-il avant de s'approcher à nouveau d'elle et de son oreille. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates…

Si… Voilà ce que pensait Hermione à cet instant tout en regardant Drago remettre son t-shirt alors qu'elle hurlait au fond d'elle de le laisser là où il était…Regarder mais ne pas toucher, quelle expression difficile à tenir…Hermione préféra se concentrer sur la préparation de son café ce qui fut la première incompréhension de Drago de la matinée. Obligée de se justifier pour ses moindres habitudes moldues alors qu'elle était sorcière, l'exaspéra rapidement. Après tout, elle avait vécu onze ans en parfaite moldue, et elle ne voulait tout simplement pas renier ses origines parce qu'elle avait changé quelques habitudes... Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Forcée de constater qu'oui, du moins pour son amant d'une nuit, elle saisit Drago par son haut et le fit asseoir de force sur son lit. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de se lever tout aussi brutalement, laissant un ancien serpent au sang maintenant bouillonnant.

- Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles playboy, tu me poses encore une seule question et plus jamais, tu m'entends bien là, parce que plus jamais tu ne pourras avoir ce que je viens de te donner...  
- Toute suite les menaces... souffla Drago.  
- J'ai eu un bon professeur... répliqua Hermione, fière d'elle.

Drago sourit tout en la regardant tel un fauve affamé et Hermione dut à nouveau prendre toutes les forces qu'elle avait récupérées en dormant pour lui résister. Un trente mètres carrés avec lui devenait dur à gérer. Et une petite table de cuisine pour deux personnes d'autant plus. Drago se dépêcha de prendre la main d'Hermione discrètement, cachant presque son hésitation de par quelques mosaïques usées par des griffes acérées. Elle trouva ça très romantique et touchant de sa part et ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec émotion.

- Continue comme ça et c'est clair que tu arriveras en retard chez Potter... lança Drago tout en finissant de tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse.  
- Je n'ai plus le droit de te regarder? Ca ne semblait pas te déranger hier soir, se moqua t-elle.  
- Me cherche pas, Hermione...  
- Ouh! J'ai peur!  
- Ok, tu l'auras voulu, reprit-il en se levant rapidement de sa chaise, prenant Hermione de force et la plaquant sur son lit. Tu fais moins la maligne là, hein?

Oui, car là, effectivement, Hermione était échec et mat... Bien évidemment, elle fut incapable de lui répondre et de toute manière, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Leur frustration, qui s'était installée depuis leur réveil, put enfin s'évacuer mais Hermione sentit un léger pincement au cœur. La façon dont Drago lui faisait l'amour avait un goût d'adieu. Il la serrait fort dans ses bras à presque lui en faire mal. Il était tellement concentré à apprécier chaque mouvement, chaque caresse que ça en devenait déchirant pour elle. L'émotion de chacun n'en fut d'ailleurs que décuplée et très rapidement, Hermione sentit une chaleur, jusqu'alors inconnue, l'envahir. A la fois inquiète et enivrée, elle resserra son étreinte comme prise de vertiges, se raccrochant à ce qu'elle pouvait de réel. Toute conscience et raison s'envola alors, laissant place à la volupté la plus exquise, rejointe très rapidement par celle de son amant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent bouger à cet instant, refusant ainsi une brûlante séparation qu'ils savaient pourtant inévitable. Ils essayèrent ensuite de reprendre le contrôle de leur respiration, yeux fermés, peau contre peau, profitant au maximum des derniers moments d'intimité que le destin leur avait accordé. Puis, Drago caressa le visage d'Hermione qui l'obligea à le regarder. Il semblait si différent de l'arrogant Serpentard qu'elle avait connu. Tant d'expression dans de si magnifiques yeux bleus étaient bouleversants pour une femme sensible comme elle. Hermione pouvait imaginer chaque pensée qui pouvait circuler dans la tête de celui qui lui avait fait découvrir l'amour sous ses recoins les plus inavouables. "Reste, n'y va pas, oublie-les, fuyons sans réfléchir au lendemain..." furent suivit d'un léger rictus qui n'avait pas d'autre interprétation qu'un "Drago: 1, Ex en tout genre dont Weasley: 0". Hermione se blottit alors dans les bras de Drago qui l'accueillirent aussi victorieux que délicats. Il ne put se retenir, de ce fait, de soupirer bruyamment ce qu'Hermione partagea.

- Je sais... moi aussi... murmura t-elle. Mais il faut que j'y aille...  
- Maudit Potter, il m'emmerdera jusqu'au bout celui-là... plaisanta t-il avec une petite pointe de sérieux finalement.  
- Drago... J'ai encore mon sac à faire, une bonne douche à prendre...  
- Et si j'ai pas envie de te laisser partir, tu fais quoi?  
- Je lâche mon chat! Répondit-elle en rigolant. Et puis, on se voit dimanche soir... Je te donnerais ma réponse...  
- Hum... Parce que j'ai pas réussi à te convaincre là? Demanda t-il avec un petit air séducteur.  
- Disons que tu te donnes les moyens d'obtenir ce que tu veux... J'ai vraiment besoin d'y voir plus clair Drago... Deux jours... Deux petits jours... Ce n'est pas si long, non?  
- C'est pas ta vie à toi qui est en jeu, Hermione... Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant ton week-end avec Potter et... Weasley...  
- Drago... soupira t-elle en ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre d'autre.  
- Je crois que cette fois-ci, je vais rentrer... Pour la douche? C'est la gamelle de ton chat, ou je peux espérer une quelconque commodité?  
- Etage du dessous, mais je te conseille de vérifier s'il n'y a personne avant d'entrer et de bien verrouiller une fois que tu y es...  
- Que dois-je comprendre? S'inquiéta légèrement celui dont le courage n'était pas une des qualités premières.  
- Heu... Fais juste ce que je te dis, et tout ira bien... suggéra t-elle légèrement amusée.  
- Ok... J'ai même pas envie d'en savoir plus en fait... répondit-il en prenant quelques affaires avant de sortir de la boîte à chaussures comme il nommait son appartement.

Hermione prit quelques minutes avant de se lever de son lit. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et sentait encore la sensibilité de son corps à chacun de ses mouvements. C'était si étrange pour elle mais si bon... Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur l'effet que pouvait lui inspirer le blond qui avait partagé deux fois son lit. Hermione se demandait si elle pourrait maintenant faire l'amour à un homme sans avoir à nouveau cette sensation. Elle posa alors ses deux mains sur son visage comme pour cacher sa pudeur à jamais honteuse d'un tel plaisir charnel. Mais voilà, le temps passait plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et Hermione dut accélérer le pas pour ne pas se faire incendier par Harry.

En attendant que la salle de bains se libère, elle prépara son sac avec quelques affaires nécessaires à son week-end chez Harry et Ginny. Elle choisit ensuite sa tenue pour la journée et opta pour quelque chose de simple mais elle mit quand même sa belle robe bien pliée dans son sac pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Elle y mit également le cadeau pour son filleul ainsi que son précieux journal qui serait vraiment nécessaire après une matinée pareille. Hermione était maintenant prête et attendait le retour de Drago pour aller se rendre présentable dans la salle de bain.

Celui-ci remonta quelques minutes après mais semblait quelque peu contrarié. Curieuse et légèrement inquiète, elle le regarda pleine d'interrogations.

- Hermione, loin de moi de vouloir régenter ta vie, mais tu devrais sérieusement songer à changer d'appartement... et surtout d'immeuble. Celui-ci est vraiment mal fréquenté...  
- Boris t'a ennuyé? Demanda Hermione en ne pensant que sa contrariété ne pouvait être autre chose que ça.  
- Au moins, il a un prénom aussi ridicule que lui, plaisanta Drago. Il y a vraiment des cas désespérés et irrécupérables en ce monde...  
- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?  
- Que tu étais à lui et que je ne devais pas m'approcher de toi si je ne voulais pas me retrouver en enfer... affirma Drago avant de rire légèrement.  
- Et que lui as-tu répondu? Demanda Hermione.  
- Que j'y étais déjà à son contact mais qu'heureusement pour moi, il y avait un paradis à l'étage juste au-dessus... Reprit-il en prenant une Hermione conquise dans ses bras. Je vois que tes affaires sont prêtes... Tu n'as donc pas changé d'avis, soupira Drago.  
- Drago Malefoy aurait-il peur? Ironisa t-elle en le défiant du regard.  
- Je fais juste attention à mes intérêts, répondit-il avec une pointe d'orgueil vexé ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Je suis sérieux, tu sais... Après cette nuit, maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun doute sur... Enfin, avec le temps, notre mariage ne serait plus vraiment... de raison... Bref, réfléchis bien surtout...  
- C'est promis... soupira Hermione tout en se blottissant à nouveau contre lui. Bon courage avec Pansy...  
- Oh, t'inquiète... J'ai l'habitude avec elle... reprit-il avant de soupirer à nouveau. Allez, j'y vais...

Drago embrassa doucement et lentement celle qui était sa dernière chance face à une vie avec Pansy Parkinson et s'en alla sous les yeux tremblant de manque d'Hermione. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit la cage de son chat, qui ne lui en fut même pas reconnaissant, et descendit prendre à son tour sa douche. A sa grande surprise, il n'y eut aucun Boris en vue. Elle se demanda alors si Drago ne lui avait pas omis le reste de leur petite rencontre. Elle n'en aurait pas été finalement étonnée... Hermione hésita à frapper chez Boris pour s'en assurer mais sa montre n'arrêtait pas sa course folle vers l'heure fatidique qui l'obligea à remontrer rapidement. Elle finit de s'ajuster en resserrant le petit foulard rose autour du coup, cachant ainsi certaines marques laissées par une personne en sursis d'une sévère réprimande de sa part, rabaissa son haut sur le début de sa jupe noir évasée terminant par une dernière retouche coiffure afin de vérifier si ses cheveux ne se seraient domptés en cinq minutes... Forcée de constater que non, elle remit, non sans difficulté, son chat dans sa cage, la saisit avant de prendre également son sac et descendit dans le hall. Une fois qu'elle fut juste dans la rue, elle pensa très fort au domicile de ses amis et après une longue respiration, Hermione transplana.

Arrivant devant une petite maison située sur la côte anglaise, Hermione eut un premier réflexe en respirant profondément l'air marin comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait chez Harry et Ginny. Elle comprenait tellement le choix d'Harry dans l'achat de cette maison. Elle offrait un esprit de liberté et d'espace avec un tel paysage de campagne à perte de vue, c'était tout de suite relaxant. Elle fit un petit tour d'horizon histoire d'en apprécier la vue et posa ensuite son sac pour pouvoir frapper à la porte. Seulement, c'était mal connaître son petit bout préféré et surtout sa grande sœur. Juste avant qu'elle ne puisse faire connaître sa présence, la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite brune d'environ trois ans qui lui sauta littéralement dessus.

- Tati Mione! S'écria la petite fille. Papaaaaa, Mamannnn, Tati Mione est là! Reprit-elle tout en redescendant à terre, ce qui permit au petit Andy de prendre sa place.  
- Mamione! S'enthousiasma le petit Potter, heureux de voir sa marraine.  
- Oh, ça fait du bien de te voir, murmura Hermione en le serrant très fort. Alors comment va ma terreur!  
- Très bien! Répondit sa mère, serviette dans ses mains pour se les essuyer. Il m'a déjà fait quelques bêtises ce matin, et tout ce que son père a su faire, c'est rire comme un imbécile, s'indigna faussement Ginny en s'avançant vers son amie. Quinze jours, c'est long sans te voir... Bienvenue Hermione! Entre voyons!  
- Merci! Sourit-elle tout en cherchant Harry du regard.  
- Tu m'as l'air fatiguée! Tu vas bien? Demanda Ginny.  
- Oh, heu... Oui, j'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, répondit Hermione en essayant de cacher sa gêne qui fut heureusement partie quand Harry la prit à son tour dans ses bras. Alors, tu fais la misère à ta pauvre femme? Demanda t-elle en guise de bonjour.  
- Pauvre femme? Ginny? On parle bien de la même? Rétorqua t-il en recevant un coup de serviette sur son postérieur. Hééééé! Ca fait mal Gin'! Tu vois, Hermione, le martyr, ici, c'est moi, tu es témoin! Protesta t-il en conduisant Hermione dans leur salon.  
- La seul chose dont j'ai vraiment été témoin, Harry c'est de ton mariage avec ton bourreau. Et il me semble que tu étais parfaitement conscient de tes actes ce jour là, se moqua Hermione.  
- Merci Hermione! Se félicita Ginny avant de s'approcher de son mari. Solidarité féminine cher monsieur...  
- Ouai ouai... Attends que tes frères arrivent toi... Tu feras moins ta fière... se défendit Harry avec un petit sourire provocateur au coin des lèvres.  
- J'ai su les mater pendant dix-sept ans, alors il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus peur d'eux, argumenta sa femme alors que les petits arrivaient avec des jouets.  
- Mamione? Quoi ça? Demanda le petit Andy en montrant, intrigué, le tissu autour du cou de sa marraine.  
- C'est un foulard mon chéri, répondit-elle mal à l'aise tout en pensant à "forcément, c'est ça qu'il choisit..."  
- Quoi pour? Reprit-il.  
- C'est de la décoration, Andy, ça fait jolie sur une dame, continua Hermione en priant Merlin qu'il n'insiste pas trop.  
- A moi! S'écria le petit en essayant de lui prendre. Teplait, Mamione! A moi! A moi!  
- Oh regarde ce que je t'ai apporté Andy, changea t-elle vite de sujet avant que les choses ne s'aggrave pour elle en allant chercher le cadeau de son filleul. Bon anniversaire mon chéri. Deux ans ! Tu es un grand garçon maintenant!  
- Quoi ça? Demanda t-il sceptique en prenant le paquet.  
- Hé bien ouvre! Répondit-elle en espérant que ça lui plairait.  
- Bah... protesta t-il en constatant que c'était un livre, totalement déçu, ce qui brisa le cœur de sa marraine sur le coup.  
- Mais, regarde, il est très bien, Andy, se justifia t-elle. Il y a plein d'histoires intéressantes que papa ou maman te liront le soir. Tu verras, c'est super!  
- Donne, intervint l'aînée des Potter, légèrement jalouse de l'attention que sa tati portait à son frère.  
- Hé! A moi! S'indigna Andy qui se mit à courir derrière sa sœur.  
- Enfin tranquille! Soupira Harry en s'affalant sur son canapé.  
- Dis, tu les as voulus que je sache, protesta Ginny, mains sur les hanches. Et c'est pas moi qui parlais d'un éventuel troisième hier soir, monsieur le râleur!  
- On a une invitée, je te rappelle, répondit Harry gêné en regardant une Hermione amusée.  
- Désespérant, soupira Ginny en se tournant ensuite vers son amie. Allez viens, Hermione, je vais te conduire à ta chambre...

Ginny lui montra donc le chemin et la précéda jusqu'à l'étage. Sa meilleure amie lui indiqua la chambre d'ami qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir quand elle venait chez eux le week-end et y déposa ses affaires après avoir libérer son chat qui prit tout de suite la poudre d'escampette. Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer et Ginny vint la rejoindre. Après quelques minutes de silence révélateur, l'hôtesse prit enfin la parole, inquiète.

- Toi, ça ne va pas...  
- Non, pas trop, avoua Hermione tout en fixant un point à l'horizon.  
- Tu veux en parler? Demanda doucement Ginny.  
- Disons qu'il y a beaucoup d'évènements dans ma vie depuis quelques temps et qu'ils vont me demander certains choix...  
- En bien ou en mal? S'inquiéta son amie.  
- Un peu des deux je pense, soupira t-elle. Etre avec vous va me permettre de réfléchir tranquillement... Votre maison a une influence toute particulière sur moi... Je crois que je vais faire une petite promenade après manger... Je vais essayer de faire le tri dans ma tête... soupira Hermione tout en regardant une Ginny soucieuse... Quelque chose ne va pas?  
- Hé bien, je ne sais pas si c'est lié mais Ron est souvent venu à la maison ces temps ci. Je n'ai pas eu le droit d'assister à une conversation dite privée entre deux amis mais j'ai surpris... oui, bon, j'ai un peu écouté aux portes, certes et pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Hermione... Enfin bref, ils parlaient de toi. Ron parlait de toi... et de vous... répondit-elle en observant le trouble de son amie. Je sais que tous les deux, c'est assez tendu, mais c'est pas ce que tu voulais? Demanda t-elle en se souvenant d'une conversation pas plus vieille que deux semaines.  
- Ginny... balbutia Hermione... Il s'est passé certaines choses dans ma vie durant ces deux semaines... et... heu...  
- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un? Demanda t-elle avant d'obtenir une réponse positive de la tête. Oh... Et c'est sérieux?  
- Assez...  
- Hermione, quoi qu'il se passe et quoi que tu décides, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. De toute façon, tu resteras toujours la marraine de mes enfants, et tu es comme une sœur pour Harry et moi... Alors que ce soit officiel ou pas... Ca ne changera rien pour nous...  
- Merci Ginny, ça fait du bien de te parler... commença à dire Hermione alors qu'un vacarme épouvantable saisissait l'étage de dessous. Les garçons, je suppose... se moqua Hermione.  
- Qui d'autre, voyons... répondit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Si mon tapis est massacré, ils vont m'entendre tous autant qu'ils sont!

Quand la famille Weasley débarquait quelque part, personne ne pouvait les rater. Ils avaient leur don tout particulier pour se faire remarquer et c'était même devenu un petit rituel ou une marque de fabrique dont certains d'entre eux se vantaient. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le salon, Ginny fonça tout de suite sur Fred et George, oubliant même l'inspection du fameux tapis. Sous les rires de tous les garçons et malgré les protestations de Molly Weasley, les jumeaux faisaient valser les deux petits comme des yo-yo avec leurs baguettes. Bien sur, Lizzy et Andy en riaient de bon cœur, mais ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas de Ginny. Sur le seuil de la porte, Hermione assista au mauvais quart d'heure que les deux femmes de cette famille leur firent subir. Harry et Ron, honteux face au peu de responsabilité que Ginny leur énumérait, finirent par s'excuser comme deux enfants. Hermione en rigola, ça lui rappelait tellement quelques scènes du même genre à Poudlard. Fleur et Bill, ayant décidé d'aller vivre en France, les deux petits étaient les seuls petits enfants que Molly et Arthur avait la chance de connaître, et tous les oncles étaient également assez puérils en leur présence. C'était vraiment drôle à voir et même une Hermione rongée par des questions existentielles ne put y résister. Fred s'était décrété essayeur de jouet officiel si bien qu'au moindre cadeau que les petits recevaient, et même leurs propres présents, devaient absolument atterrir dans ses mains avant que les propriétaires puissent jouer avec. George, quant à lui, avait eu le rôle de cobaye et se laissait volontairement manipuler par son jumeau. Ce genre de test finissait par une franche rigolade, ce qui mettait tout de suite de l'ambiance dans la maison des Potter. En quelques minutes, le silence et le recueillement, que celle-ci inspirait à Hermione, avaient laissé place à la chaleur et la convivialité familiale. Dans ces moments là, Hermione donnerait tout pour faire réellement partie de cette famille si attachante. Seulement, elle en était l'unique étrangère, et devant un tel spectacle attendrissant, cela lui provoqua un sévère pincement au cœur.

Puis, telle une révélation, Molly s'aperçut de la présence de Hermione et la rejoignit tout de suite pour la prendre dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait pour sa propre fille. Les jumeaux, virent à leur tour et la firent même décoller du sol à la serrer si fort. Hermione en rigola pendant que Ginny leur hurlait de la laisser respirer. Arthur, quant à lui, resta très réservé dans sa démonstration affective, et laissa très rapidement la place à Ron qui la regardait sans la quitter un instant des yeux depuis quelques minutes. Il s'avança alors vers elle, très hésitant, se demanda encore s'il fallait lui faire la bise, lui serrer la main, lui faire un signe de la main ou juste un vulgaire salut. Seulement, à la voir, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et c'est instinctivement et presque normalement, qu'il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement sur la joue.

- Bonjour, Hermione... lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille. C'est bon de te voir...

Ils se regardèrent ensuite sans un seul battement de cils et de nombreux sourires s'enchaînèrent sans un mot. Hermione réalisa que Molly avait raison. Son comportement avait vraiment changé et elle pouvait le remarquer en quelques secondes. Il avait prit une certaine assurance accompagnée d'une relative distance. Il était bien loin du Ron détestable qui passait son temps à lui faire la tête, à l'éviter ou à la voir sous de faux prétextes et à lui reprocher dès qu'il le pouvait sa rupture comme c'était la fin du monde. Hermione n'était pourtant pas dupe de son jeu. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré son refus à sa proposition de mariage devant toute sa famille et elle voyait dans toutes ces tentatives d'approche un moyen maladroit de la récupérer. Mais là, il rayonnait et lui faisait un accueil plus qu'agréable pour l'ancienne Gryffondor. Cela en était presque troublant de le voir agir ainsi.

Heureusement pour eux, les deux petits vinrent rompre le malaise qui s'installait dans la pièce à cause d'eux. Ron fut forcé de suivre Lizzy afin qu'il joue avec elle sur un jeu qu'elle avait inventé le matin même et Andy s'accapara sa marraine jusqu'au repas.

Ginny avait finalement placé Ron à côté d'Hermione mais le comportement de celui-ci ne lui fit pas regretter le choix de sa meilleure amie. Mieux, elle riait aux différentes blagues et anecdotes qu'il pouvait sortir sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'une quelconque arrière pensée de sa part. Les pitreries des jumeaux en rajoutèrent de plus belle et c'est dans un fou rire général que le déjeuner se termina. Ginny missionna alors le parrain et la marraine de son fils pour aller dans la cuisine rapporter le gâteau et les deux anciens Gryffondors s'en firent une joie.

Hermione se proposa de placer les deux bougies et Ron accepta de les allumer. Seulement, lorsque Hermione lui donna la boîte d'allumette qu'elle avait trouvée à côté des bougies dans le tiroir, Ron la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec cette boîte? Demanda t-il en la prenant limite pour une folle.  
- Ce sont des allumettes Ron... Pour les bougies!  
- Et tu m'expliques comment une boîte arrive à produire du feu? Se moqua t-il d'elle tout en saisissant sa baguette.  
- Ron... soupira t-elle en rigolant... Regarde, on ouvre la boîte, on sort les petits bâtonnets et on gratte sur le côté... expliqua t-elle tout en s'exécutant. Oh regarde, c'est magique! S'exclama t-elle amusée.  
- Si tu veux la jouer à ça, pesta t-il en prenant la boîte des mains d'Hermione. Ca ne doit pas être sorcier à faire, marmonna t-il en craquant sa première allumette suivit d'une bonne dizaine d'autre. Oh mais, ça commence sérieusement à me gonfler ton truc! Pourquoi, toi tu y arrives et pas moi! S'énerva t-il sous les rires d'Hermione.  
- Il faut que tu sois un peu moins brusque Ron. Ces choses là sont délicates, déclara t-elle tout en faisant la relation avec une expérience fraîchement renouvelée. Il faut juste bien la manipuler avec ses doigts, et faire un mouvement bref et net, ici, comme ça, montra t-elle en prenant la main de Ron pour le lui expliquer consciencieusement. Il n'y a pas besoin de force, mais tout est dans la maîtrise du geste.

Et la lumière fut! Il n'en fallut pas plus pour amuser un grand enfant. Au lieu d'allumer l'autre bougie avec celle déjà allumée, il s'essaya à nouveau mais seul. Il regarda alors Hermione et prit un air très sérieux.

- Fastoche ton truc! Pouffa t-il en faisant éclater de rire Hermione par la même occasion. Allez, on a une terreur à surprendre. On y va ensemble ou tu veux le tenir le gâteau toi-même?  
- Ensemble, Ron... Pour Andy... lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Ah quelle merveille ce gosse... La meilleure réussite de ma sœur, ça...  
- Hum... Et faire du grand et célèbre Harry Potter ton beau-frère, c'est pas une réussite? Ironisa t-elle.  
- Depuis le temps qu'elle nous bassinait avec lui...  
- Et tu oublies Lizzy! Ajouta Hermione entre deux rires.  
- C'est sa mère crachée... C'est là où je plains franchement Harry... Une Ginny c'était déjà l'enfer pour nous, alors deux...  
- Oh, Ron! S'indigna faussement Hermione. Tu n'as pas honte!  
- Non! Répondit-il très sérieusement... Parfois, je me demande comment il fait... De toute façon, il l'a voulu, alors il assume maintenant parce que c'est pas faute de l'avoir prévenu! Ajouta t-il en écoutant les toussotements bien bruyants provenant de toute évidence de sa sœur. On se fait désirer encore un peu?  
- Allez, à trois... lança Hermione.

Ron lança un "nox" et le petit Andy vit arriver deux petites lumières en sa direction, éclairant un gâteau bien copieux. Une fois qu'il les souffla, toute la famille et la marraine applaudirent. Il reçut ensuite le reste de ses cadeaux et Hermione fut estomaquée de voir que Ron lui avait offert un mini balai pour apprendre à voler. Heureusement, Ginny protesta directement derrière l'ouverture du paquet mais Harry défendit son ami en lui promettant d'être toujours avec lui quand il l'utiliserait. Chose qui fut appliquée toute l'après-midi. George et Fred firent valoir leur droit et manquèrent de se rompre le cou au moins deux fois. Hermione eut très peur pour eux mais Ron la rassura en lui racontant qu'ils avaient fait bien pire que ça et que malheureusement, ils étaient toujours là pour continuer leurs conneries. Puis, Harry, Andy et les autres hommes de la famille excepté Arthur qui se déclara trop âgé, décidèrent de faire une petite course sous les yeux apeurés de ces dames. Le jeune Potter coiffa au poteau tous ces héros et vit son premier jour de gloire à l'âge de deux ans. De là où Hermione, Molly, Ginny et Arthur étaient, voir Harry et les autres faire presque du surplace pour permettre au petit roi de gagner, les pliaient tous de rire. Hermione n'en pouvait plus et avait un mal de ventre horrible à force, tout comme les autres finalement. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas du reste de l'après-midi. Les oncles et le père d'Andy s'amusaient comme des petits fous pendant que les femmes plus le grand-père jouaient avec Lizzy. Puis vers sept heures du soir, les trois femmes, accompagnées de l'aide précieuse de Lizzy, se mirent à la cuisine. Arthur avait bien essayé de venir les aider mais Molly lui hurla de quitter la cuisine. Entendant cela, Harry, bien que la cuisine soit autant son milieu que celui de sa femme, fit vite demi-tour en prévenant les autres de ce qui les attendait s'ils y mettaient les pieds. Et leur sagesse fut récompensée par un repas dont Molly avait le secret.

Sans que Ginny n'ait à redistribuer les places à la grande table, Hermione se mit sans faire attention à côté de Ron. La bonne humeur de chacun finit de faire de cette journée une totale réussite. La seule ombre au tableau fut le départ des deux enfants vers vingt heures emportant avec eux la magie de leur âge. Une fois montés, l'ambiance redevint tout de suite plus adulte et la fin de la fête s'annonçait. Molly et Arthur se proposèrent de lancer l'organisation des ustensiles pour faire la vaisselle et les jumeaux partirent juste après. Il ne restait donc plus que Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron lorsque les parents les saluèrent à leur tour. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et discutèrent de choses et d'autres pendant plusieurs heures. Ginny, accompagnée par Harry et Ron, montèrent ensuite à l'étage pour l'accompagner à sa chambre pour qu'il y laisse ses affaires ce qui laissa à Hermione quelques minutes tranquilles avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Elle sortit juste devant leur maison et avança jusqu'à voir les reflets de l'eau se casser sur les rochers.

Elle était tellement bien... Cette après-midi avec les Weasley n'avait rien d'une exception en soi puisqu'elle les voyait très souvent mais avec le retournement de situation de Ron... Elle voyait tout ça sous un nouveau jour. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile si elle avait dit -oui- ce jour là... Elle serait l'une des leurs et non une pièce rapportée... Hermione réalisa ensuite qu'elle en avait totalement oublié Drago alors qu'il lui avait fait l'amour le matin même... Etait-ce un signe? Elle se le demandait avant de sentir quelque chose de chaud et de moelleux alourdir ses épaules frigorifiées.

- Merci... soupira t-elle en sachant très bien qui lui avait posé cette cape. Je vais finir par croire que cette maison est magique... lança Hermione.  
- Oui... Moi aussi... répondit-il avant de la regarder, songeuse. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller... Des problèmes?  
- Je ne pense pas que je puisse dire que ce soient des problèmes mais je suis venue avec beaucoup d'interrogations et j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont restées sur le pas de cette porte quand j'y suis entrée. Je me sens comme libérée... reprit-elle en frissonnant.  
- Allez viens... proposa Ron en ouvrant l'un de ses bras avant de voir sa réaction surprise. Je veux juste te réchauffer Hermione, s'offusqua t-il. Ah les filles... Toujours à croire qu'on veut leur sauter dessus... Dingue ça!

Hermione en rit mais ne répliqua pas. Elle accepta la chaleur de Ron et se blottit dans ses bras tout en continuant sa contemplation de paysage possible grâce à une pleine lune. Ron reprit la discussion et lui avoua être venu la voir vendredi aux archives. Ses collègues lui avaient indiqué qu'elle avait prit sa matinée ce qui l'avait étonné sur le coup. Hermione bondit à cette révélation et s'indigna tout de suite. Elle rectifia la vérité en lui révélant qu'elle avait changé ses horaires durant une semaine et qu'elle n'avait commencé qu'à treize heures pour finir à vingt -et-une heures. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait été mise sur un dossier délicat et qu'elle devait ainsi faire une permanence sans entrer dans les détails.

- Et moi qui voulais t'inviter manger dans un bon restaurant vendredi soir... ajouta t-il alors qu'Hermione rougissait sur ce qu'elle avait fait la soirée en question. J'avais quelque chose à te dire de précis et je voulais le faire sans que ma famille ne m'espionne... murmura t-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule une Ginny bien indiscrète.  
- Si c'est pour Emma... Je suis au courant... affirma Hermione.  
- Au courant? De tout? Demanda t-il inquiet.  
- Hé bien, tout je ne sais pas, mais d'après Ginny, tu aurais rompu et assez rapidement...  
- Ah... Heu, oui... C'est vrai... soupira t-il avec une pointe de soulagement que sa sœur n'ait pas su davantage.  
- Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression que ça n'allait pas entre vous... Vous sembliez si... heureux, ensemble...  
- C'était le cas...  
- Alors pourquoi? Demanda t-elle avec hésitation, légèrement apeurée de sa réponse à venir.  
- Elle avait envie que notre relation devienne plus sérieuse et officielle... Seulement, je ne m'imaginais pas dans l'avenir avec elle... Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je m'en suis aperçu et que j'essaye de t'en parler.  
- A moi? S'étonna t-elle. Tu voulais dire à elle, non?  
- Non, c'était bien à toi que je voulais en parler. Mais, tu connais ma facilité à parler, surtout à propos de choses comme celles-là... en plus de ma légendaire maladresse... Bref, soupira t-il, je sais que je ne suis pas parfait mais il y a une chose dont tu peux être sûre Hermione, il n'y a personne qui pourra te rendre plus heureuse que moi... J'ai préféré arrêter avec Emma sachant que ça me mènerait nullement part puisque c'était avec toi que je voulais être.  
- Ron... murmura t-elle estomaquée de ce qu'elle était en train d'entendre.  
- Je sais que je m'y suis mal prit au mariage de Ginny et de Harry, mais ça fait quatre ans maintenant... quatre longues années que j'espère que tu reviennes vers moi... en vain. Je m'attendais tellement à un -oui- que ta réponse m'a fait vraiment mal sur le coup. Tout était inscrit dans une logique pour moi, notre couple faisait partie de la normalité après ce qu'on avait vécu et même si je ne t'en parlais pas, je m'imaginais parfaitement, dans quelques années, fonder une famille avec toi, notre famille à nous Hermione. Les choses devaient juste prendre leur temps et arriver suivant les occasions de la vie. Mon erreur a été de croire que tu n'exigeais pas plus...  
- Ron... je... soupira t-elle à nouveau.  
- Non, laisse moi finir. Déjà qu'il m'a fallu pas mal de courage aujourd'hui pour t'avouer tout ça d'une traite... Et pourtant, il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû le faire... Tout comme te dire ces quelques mots que tu as toujours attendu sans les réclamer... Il y a eu tellement de non-dit entre nous Hermione... Et j'ai envie que ça cesse... ce soir... là... maintenant... reprit-il avant de prendre sa respiration et se retourner afin d'être en face d'elle. Hermione, je t'aime... Je suis amoureux de toi et ça depuis nos premières années à Poudlard. Je sais que je te mérite pas après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir mais voilà, je ne conçois pas autre chose qu'un Ron et Hermione, un toi et moi, un nous définitif... Hermione, je sais que c'est assez soudain mais je ne veux plus attendre davantage. Alors voilà, Hermione, tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme...

------- Mot de l'auteur -------

Je sais, je sais, je suis cruelle... Mais bon, j'ai essayé de vous expliquer le dilemme d'Hermione ... Alors Ron ou Drago? Réponse au prochain chapitre... Soit la semaine prochaine. Je vais essayer de vous mettre un chapitre tous les lundi soir (mais pas le prochain hein... celui d'après...lol). Bisous à tous et merci pour votre présence :o)


	10. Quand on est dépassée par les évènements

**Annonce : **

Hé bien ! 30 reviews pour 1 chapitre ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il vous a fait réagir ! Alors pour répondre à ce que vous avez pu m'envoyer comme « petit mots doux », sachez que :

Merci de me détester, au moins c'est que j'ai réussi à vous « toucher ». Vos menaces de suicides n'ont aucun effet sur moi, désolée. Si vous voulez plus cette fiction et bien « tant pis pour vous », vous allez rater le meilleur parce que « **OUI** » c'est bien un **Drago/Hermione** et non un **Ron/Hermione**… Et Drago dans tout ça ? Hé bien pour le moment, il va devoir se taper Pansy, le chanceux ! N'est-ce pas ? Le fait que vous soyez plus d'une trentaine à ne pas être d'accord avec le choix d'Hermione, va certes la faire réfléchir mais si votre seul argument est « **Drago est le plus beau** », je ne suis pas sur que ça suffisse… Pour la demande de prendre la place d'Hermione dans le projet de fuite de Drago, désolée mais la place est déjà prise :op, la mienne ! Vos intimidations non plus n'atteigne pas la blanche colombe que je suis :Ange : Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça, plus de chap avant … je vous vois bien devenir blanc comme neige là… vous avez y peur hein ! Vos intimidations ne marchent donc pas sur moi mais l'inverse… Niark ! Prolongerais-je le suspens ? Absolument pas ! J'essaye simplement de suivre l'état d'esprit de notre « raisonnable » Hermione ! Si un Drago/Hermione est si « impossible » c'est qu'il y a de bonnes raisons à cela ! Vous êtes si pressé… parfois la longueur à ses vertus… n'est ce pas :op

Enfin, voilà, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Le voilà donc « complet » messieurs, mesdames ! Certes, la fin ne vous plaira pas, mais j'avais prévenu ! Maintenant que nous sommes au bas fond de l'enfer, on ne peut que y remonter, pas vrai ? Allez… Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines. J'ai déjà commencé le prochain chapitre mais ce n'est pas encore mûr dans ma tête. Et puis, cette fiction me prend « énormément » de temps, chose que je manque en ce moment. Donc, le chap 11 n'est pas pour ce lundi là, mais l'autre ! Bonne chance à tous les bacheliers et bon courage à tout ceux qui passent des examens scolaires en général !

Pour les faignants, il y a une petite étoile pour vous indiquer la suite de la première partie publiée récemment… Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chap 10 : Quand on est dépassée par les évènements**

_Cher journal,_

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai ouvert... Je me sens tellement incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit... Je suis totalement perdue... Comme j'aimerais que Drago soit là et qu'il me fasse oublier tout ce qui a fait ma vie jusque là. Tout serait plus simple... trop simple…_

_J'étais venue pour me reposer et penser tranquillement à la proposition de Drago et voilà que je me retrouve avec une demande en mariage supplémentaire. Drago ou Ron... Ron ou Drago... Il me reste toute fois le choix du ni l'un ni l'autre mais dans ce cas, c'est clair... Je prends ma valise, mon chat, et je fuis tout ce qui a été ma vie jusqu'à maintenant._

_Ah, j'en ai marre... Vraiment marre... Tiens, qu'ils aillent tous de faire voir ailleurs... _

_Comme j'aimerais pouvoir le faire... Et pourtant, je sais qu'ils attendent tous les deux une décision de ma part. Ron ou Drago... Drago ou Ron... Personne? Oh mais pourquoi ai-je pas pris un journal qui me réponde au lieu d'en prendre un bêtement protecteur d'écris hein?_

_J'en ai marre... J'en ai marre... J'en ai marre... Mille fois j'en ai marre même... Mais malheureusement, ça ne va pas arranger mes problèmes d'en avoir marre... Et j'en ai encore plus marre de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Merde, j'ai fait partie de l'ordre du phénix, j'ai combattu Voldemort aux côté du célèbre Harry Potter et j'ai peur de deux simples propositions de mariage? _

_C'est dans ces moments là qu'il faut être rationnel. Oui, c'est ça, être rationnel c'est la bonne méthode. Alors voyons voir... Ron ou Drago, ou aucun des deux... Pesons le pour et le contre._

_Je connais Ron depuis que j'ai 11 ans mais Drago aussi. Ron est mon ami depuis environs quatorze ans et Drago l'est depuis... Heu... non, il ne l'a jamais vraiment été en fait... Je connais Ron sur le bout des doigts alors que je découvre Drago sous un autre jour depuis une semaine. Ron m'aime alors que Drago voit en moi qu'un sauf conduit pour éviter Pansy... J'ai plus confiance en Ron qu'en Drago. Ils ont tous les deux un caractère difficile à supporter et ce n'est pas forcément en leurs faveurs ça... Ron a un sourire magnifique qui provoque deux petites fossettes adorables mais celui de Drago a un côté sensuel qui est tout aussi attirant... Bon, puisque j'en suis là, allons au concret... Drago a de très loin le plus beau corps mais les imperfections de Ron le rendent craquant. Drago fait divinement l'amour et là, Ron est hors concours... Mais le sexe représente t-il tout dans un couple? Une fille respectable tel que moi devrait répondre non avec un bien évidemment… et pourtant… Je n'arrive pas à oublier son odeur ni ses caresses et rien que d'y penser, j'ai comme un manque… Drago… Tout serait si simple si tu n'étais pas entré dans ma vie… Et il y a tant de questions qui l'entourent sans que pour le moment j'en aie eu des réponses… J'ai vraiment l'impression que beaucoup de choses m'échappent…_

_Mais Ron a sa famille alors qu'être la belle-fille de Narcissia et Lucius Malefoy n'a rien d'enthousiasmant... Oui, je sais, on n'épouse pas la famille mais quand même, on la supporte au quotidien, alors si je devais faire un choix entre la famille Malefoy et la famille Weasley, là, il n'y a pas photo..._

_Mais le plus important c'est moi n'est pas ? Ce que je veux... Ce que je ressens... Ron ou Drago... Drago ou Ron... Ron... J'ai tellement attendu son retour dans ma vie... Et sa déclaration... Merlin, elle était si magnifique... surtout venant de lui... Je ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable. Comment rester insensible à ça... Je crois qu'en t'écrivant, je viens de faire mon choix... Ron a raison. Ca a toujours été un Ron/Hermione et non un Drago/Hermione... Même si je peux me tromper où même Ron, il y a tous les autres qui font la même constatation. Ron et moi sommes fais pour être ensemble... Ron et moi... _

_Merlin, je suis sur le point de dire "oui" à Ron... Pourtant, si Drago était là, à un mètre de moi, je suis sur que je céderais tout de suite au moindre sourire... Serais-je capable de lui résister une fois que je me serais engagé avec Ron? Il le faudra bien de toute manière... Il est hors de question que je trompe Ron pour Drago, il ne me le pardonnerait pas... surtout avec lui... Et pour rien au monde je veux le perdre... La dernière fois que j'ai du faire un choix de ce genre, j'ai opté pour la difficulté et regarde où ça m'a menée… Cette fois-ci, je vais aller au plus simple. J'ai toujours aimé Ron, j'attendais sa déclaration jusqu'à il y a une semaine et maintenant que je l'ai, il est naturel que je l'accepte… oui, naturel… C'est le bon choix… J'en suis sur… Enfin peut-être… Si, j'en suis sur c'est Ron l'homme de ma vie et je ne dois pas le laisser passer encore une fois pour aller jouer le bon samaritain._

_Bon, je crois que je vais aller dormir, enfin essayer d'aller dormir, un peu... Ca m'a soulagée d'écrire tout ça... Je me sens plus légère. Ma décision est prise... A mon réveil, j'annoncerais à Ron que je deviendrais la prochaine madame Weasley... Madame Ron Weasley... Madame Hermione Ron Weasley… Madame Hermione Weasley… Hermione Weasley… Hermione Malefoy… _

_Que Merlin me vienne en aide..._

_A plus..._

Le sommeil de moins en moins lourd, Hermione entendit les grattements de son chat à la porte de sa chambre et se réveilla. Après deux ou trois étirements, elle se leva et la lui ouvrit. La salle bête se pressa d'en sortir sans même lui gratifier d'un quelconque ronronnement de remerciement.

Elle prit la direction de la douche histoire de se rendre potable avant de voir son futur fiancé et future belle-famille puis descendit les rejoindre. D'après l'éclairage extérieur, il devait être assez tard dans la matinée et plus elle s'approchait de la fin de l'escalier plus l'odeur d'un repas le lui confirma. Elle trouva Ginny en train de suivre un livre de recette tout en manipulant sa baguette de l'autre main. Elle la salua par surprise sans le vouloir et la pauvre en sursauta.

-Oh, c'est toi Hermione ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-J'ai vu ça… S'amusa l'invitée. Où sont les garçons ? Demanda t-elle en les cherchant du regard.

-Tu ne chercherais pas -un- garçon en particulier ? Reprit Ginny avec un œil malicieux.

-C'était juste pour savoir Gin'… soupira Hermione en roulant des yeux.

-Ils sont dehors avec les enfants. Tu as bien dormie sinon ?

-Pas vraiment… Comme tu peux t'en douter, répondit Hermione en laissant un gros sous-entendu.

-Oui, bon, je sais ce qu'il t'a demandé hier soir… Soit… Mais dis-moi ce dont je ne sais pas plutôt ! Comme par exemple une éventuelle réponse !

-Vous êtes bien curieuse madame Potter ! S'indigna faussement Hermione.

-Certes… Mais bon, Ron était très anxieux ce matin. Tu n'arrivais pas et il m'a demandé d'aller vérifier que tu ne t'étais pas enfuie dans la nuit.

-Hé bien non, je suis une Gryffondor moi, et je ne vais pas fuir lorsqu'on me propose le mariage ! S'indigna Hermione.

-Heu… balbutia Ginny qui pensait de toute évidence le contraire. C'est légèrement ce que tu as fait la dernière fois qu'il te l'a demandé, Hermione. Tu lui en a collé une belle avant de lui dire non en hurlant et après, ça a été silence hibou pendant un bon mois…

-C'était différent Ginny. Ron avait bu comme un Troll, et pardonne moi mais un « Hé, et si on faisait un truc pareil », ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une demande en mariage des plus romantique.

-C'est Ron… soupira Ginny en essayant de trouver des excuses à l'attitude de son frère. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour ces choses là…

-Peut-être, mais la preuve qu'il pouvait y arriver vu ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir. Ca aura valu le coup de l'avoir laissé sur place et d'attendre son retour quatre ans plus tard.

-Ca sent le -oui- ça… Sourit Ginny.

-Ca sent le quoi ? Demanda une voix masculine qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine en ne s'arrêtant que devant une marmite mijotant. Hum… Un ragoût au lapin… Mon plat préféré !

-Il plaisante ? S'indigna Hermione en regardant son amie.

-Pas du tout… soupira Ginny.

-Attend Harry, tu es en train de dire que tu adore manger du lapin ? Ces petites choses au poil doux qui te regardent avec des yeux remplis de tendresses, qui sont si mignonne quand elles grignotent une petite carotte avec leurs pattes toutes blanches ?

-Bah oui, c'est très bon ! Répondit tout naturellement Harry en tournant l'accompagnement autour de l'animal avec une spatule.

-Et tu n'as aucun remord ? C'est normal pour toi, de tuer ces pauvres petites bêtes adorables pour nourrir un idiot comme toi ?

-Tain, Mione, tu ne vas pas nous la refaire madame protectrice des plus faibles quand même ! Soupira Harry. C'est que de la nourriture ! Je ne vais pas me faire de la laitue à chaque repas pour te faire plaisir quand même !

-Et pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, moi, il est hors de question que je mange du lapin, s'indigna Hermione, les mains sur les hanches, oscillant entre une Ginny gênée et un Harry imperturbable dans sa délectation olfactive.

-J'avais prévu une tourte pour nous deux, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione… soupira Ginny.

-Barbare ! Protesta Hermione en regardant Harry piquer le lapin pour vérifier sa cuisson, provoquant ainsi le rire d'une autre personne jusque là discrète.

-Harry Potter, le bourreau de toute une race, le tueur le plus vorace des plaines, la menace contre…

-Oh, ça va Ron, ne la ramène pas ! Rugit Hermione qui était totalement choquée par les gestes accentués volontairement par son futur ex ami.

-Mais Hermione, ce n'est que de la viande, protesta Ron. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme non plus !

-Je te préviens, Ron, si tu continues sur cette voix, je change d'avis te concernant !

-Change d'avis ? Me concernant ? Répéta Ron en essayant de comprendre de quoi elle pouvait bien parler alors que Ginny et Harry souriait déjà. Non, me dis pas que… réalisa t-il

-D'accord, je ne te le dis pas, s'amusa Hermione tout en lui adressant un petit sourire sadique.

-Hé ! Pesta Ron. Tu ne te défileras pas comme ça ! Si tu as dis « je change d'avis te concernant » c'est que tu avais un autre avis avant et vu l'état d'énervement que tu avais, je peux supposer que l'avant d'avant était largement plus positif que celui dont tu avais l'intention de changer, commença à dire Ron en allant très vite, comme s'il réfléchissait tout haut. Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu…

-Oui… coupa Hermione.

-Oui, j'ai raison ou… oui…Oui…

-C'est oui Ron… Enfin, sauf si tu me demandes de te cuisiner du lapin… Là, c'est clair que tu aurais plus de chance de le recevoir en pleine figure avec ta proposition que de l'avaler.

-Je veux bien devenir végétarien pour toi, Hermione… soupira t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et lui donner le baiser dont il avait envie depuis la veille au soir. Je t'aime, lui murmura t-il ensuite dans le creux de l'oreille tout en la serrant très fort dans ses bras.

Mais bizarrement, Hermione était dans l'impossibilité de lui répondre la même chose. C'était peut-être trop tôt pensa t-elle. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son fiancé et apprécia le moment de douceur qu'il lui offrait. Harry tapota à l'épaule de Ron et pendant que Ginny prenait à son tour Hermione dans ses bras, il le félicita avec émotion. C'est à ce moment là que les petits déboulèrent dans la cuisine, tombant sur une scène qu'ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite.

-Quoi ça ? Demanda Andy en pointant son père et son oncle dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Beurk !

Ron et Harry se regardèrent avant de se séparer très rapidement sous le rire des deux jeunes femmes. Harry s'approcha ensuite de son fils qui eut un premier réflex de recul en ajoutant un « beurk » hilarant pour Hermione et Ginny. Harry ramena son fils vers lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. En quelque seconde, le regard de son fils s'illumina et avant qu'Harry n'ait fini de lui révéler son secret, Andy courut vers sa marraine en hurlant.

-Mamione va devenir ma Titi !

-Non, ta Tati ! Rectifia sa sœur qui venait tout juste d'être mise dans la confidence par son père à son tour.

Comment résister à ça ? Hermione en fut totalement incapable et prit ses deux monstres préférés dans ses bras, choses qui exigeaient en sautillant devant elle. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle aurait bien aimé savoir faire taire l'aînée des Potter. Celle-ci les harcelait de questions en tout genre qu'une fillette d'environ quatre ans était en mesure de poser. Quand ? Ou ? Comment ? Quelle couleur ? Combien d'enfants ? Furent les seuls mots des phrases de la petite qu'Hermione entendit. Ron n'en menait pas plus large sur le coup et mit sa main derrière sa tête, signe d'un besoin à l'aide évident pour situation ingérable pour lui. Harry, en éternel grand sauveur, calma sa progéniture en leur disant que ces choses là prenaient du temps et que ça ne serait pas pour demain.

-C'est sur, mais dans trois semaine c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de vous savez qui et célébrer le mariage de deux résistants aussi important que vous serait des plus symbolique ! Proposa Ginny. En plus le début juillet est réputé pour avoir toujours un très beau temps…

-Attend Ginny, on n'organise pas un mariage trois semaines avant la date prévue ! S'horrifia Hermione totalement paniquée.

-Hé bien, pourquoi pas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme ci vous aviez besoin de temps pour vous connaître, ça, c'est déjà fait. Vous avez aussi testé la vie de couple pendant quatre ans donc pourquoi attendre ? Reprit Ginny très enthousiaste. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

-Heu… balbutia Ron peu sur de lui. C'est que… Enfin… Heu… Hermione ?

-Quoi Hermione ? Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas répondre à ça ! S'indigna l'intéressée. Ron, tu serais prêt à m'épouser dans trois minuscules semaines ?

-Hé bien heu… En fait, Ginny a raison sur ce qu'elle a dit… Enfin, Hermione, tu ne crois pas qu'on a perdu assez de temps ? Hé puis, tu m'as dit oui, donc tu as envie de m'épouser non ?

-Oui mais, commença à dire Hermione avant d'être coupé à nouveau par Ron.

-Alors qu'on le fasse dans trois semaines ou dans deux ans, quelle différence ça fait ?

-Une énorme ! Il faut être sur que… essaya t-elle avant d'être à nouveau coupée.

-Sur ? Parce que tu m'as dit « oui » sans être sur, Hermione ? Demanda t-il un peu énervé.

-Non, mais Ron, enfin trois semaines c'est si rapide… balbutia Hermione en ne voulant pas montrer son hésitation.

-Hé bien, ça sera fait, comme ça, on en parlera plus ! Répondit-il tout en s'approchant d'elle. Hermione, je t'aime et j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir me dire que tu es ma femme. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de réfléchis et que ce n'est pas dans ta nature de te laisser aller mais pour une fois, une toute petite fois, arrêtes de penser et vis l'instant présent.

Hermione soupira… longuement… Quoi dire ? Quoi faire ? Quoi répondre à ça ? Si ce n'est un oui… Encore… Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. A peine avait t-elle fait le mouvement de la tête que Ron la prenait dans ses bras, cachant ainsi le regard remplis d'hésitation qu'elle avait à ce moment là. Puis, Ron lui demanda de rester là et de ne pas bouger d'un centimètre. Elle le vit s'éloigner en courant, glisser sur une des voitures du petit Andy, se casser la figure, se relever et monter à l'étage. Elle rigola brièvement avant de se tourner vers Harry et Ginny. Ils rayonnaient de bonheur et Ginny n'attendit pas pour la reprendre dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bienvenu dans la famille. Harry eu comme un petit soupire de soulagement qui intrigua Hermione. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il se sentait bien, son ami lui répondit que tout allait pour le mieux et qu'il était heureux pour eux. Puis Ron revint dans la cuisine, rouge de gêne et maladroit dans ses gestes. Une de ses mains était dans sa poche et manipulait frénétiquement quelques choses jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de le sortir. Là, Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Non, il allait vraiment oser ? Lorsqu'elle le vit mettre un genou à terre, elle eut sa réponse. Elle avait beau être mal à l'aise, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver Ron particulièrement touchant, rouge comme une tomate vraiment mure. Il lui prit sa main droite puis il eu une sorte de révélation et prit la gauche. Il lui redemanda solennellement de l'épouser en bafouillant légèrement et Hermione vit en quelques secondes ce qu'elle adorait chez lui. Il était si adorable, si fragile, si maladroit et si sur de lui à la fois…

-Oui, Ron, je veux bien t'épouser… murmura t-elle sous le regard attendrit des témoins de la scène.

Sans attendre, Ron lui glissa une magnifique bague apparemment familiale à son annulaire et se releva pour l'embrasser délicatement. Prit dans l'émotion, il lui promit de la rendre heureuse autant qu'il le pourrait et lui répéta qu'il l'aimait. A nouveau, Hermione ne put rien lui répondre mais l'embrassa passionnément. Le « Beurk » du petit Andy détendit l'atmosphère et l'ambiance familiale reprit le dessus.

Le repas s'en suivit d'une une humeur très festive où Ginny exposait tous les points nécessaires à l'organisation d'un mariage réussi. En passant par le fleuriste qui devait être prévenu au moins une semaine avant, le traiteur qui devait faire goûter les plats, les faire parts qui en devenaient prioritaires, la couleur des bougies pour éclairer les tables, la liste de mariage, le nombre d'invités, le lieux de la cérémonie, elle ne laissa rien passer à la trappe. Hermione en eut le tournis très rapidement et la laissa dans son délire pour aller mettre son filleul à la sieste. Ron la regarda en mimant un « au secours » mais Ginny avait mis la main dessus et si Hermione ne voulait pas se faire entraîner dans la folie de sa future belle sœur, elle devait l'abandonner sur le champ de bataille.

Le petit diable avait maintenant un visage d'ange et il s'endormait presque dans ses bras. Elle eut alors beaucoup de mal à le déposer dans son lit. Hermione prit la démarche de chat aux pattes de velours pour sortir de la chambre sans bruit et une fois la porte fermée, elle redescendit sans se presser. A quelques marches du plancher, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, deux bras fort et délicats à la fois l'entourèrent.

- Oh ma chérie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de ce qui vous arrive. On l'espérait tellement Arthur et moi. Maintenant, tu fais officiellement partie de la famille bien qu'à nos yeux tu l'aies toujours été.

- Madame Weasley ? S'étonna Hermione avec le peu d'air qui lui restait dans les poumons.

- Ah, non, maintenant c'est Molly ma chérie… Et de toi à moi, tu es ma belle fille préférée… murmura t-elle en pensant aux deux autres heureusement loin d'elle.

- Future…rectifia Hermione.

- Oh, on ne va pas chipoter pour des détails si peu important n'est-ce pas ? Plaisanta la mère de Ron.

Si peu important ? Hermione avait du mal à le croire. Sa future belle-mère prenait le mariage avec tellement peu de sérieux que ça l'en choqua. Molly était certes le genre de mère que tout le monde souhaitait avoir mais après cette petite discussion, elle comprenait Ron quand il la disait « étouffante ». D'ailleurs, quand elle prit son fils à nouveau dans ses bras, par joie, le regard qu'il lança à nouveau à Hermione lui fit presque avoir pitié de lui tout en rigolant. Les deux frères de Ron et son père les avaient bien évidemment félicités, surtout George et Fred qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie avec leur « petit » frère devenu « grand ». Ron finit même par protester à leur accolade en argumentant qu'il ne devait pas être couvert de bleu le jour de son mariage. Fred précisa quand même que eux, à côté de la furie de sa future épouse, n'était que des petits anges et qu'il avait encore trois semaines pour changer d'avis. Hermione pesta en répondant qu'elle n'était pas une brute mais l'hésitation de Ron mis un doute transformé la seconde d'après en fou rire général. Seule une personne n'y rigolait pas… George ajouta alors un « Tu vois, regarde ses yeux, mets y des baguettes et elle te tue direct, sans sommation ! ». Vexée, Hermione sortie de la maison et se dirigea vers la falaise. Bien évidemment, Ron la suivit et une fois arrivée, il l'entoura de ses bras.

- Désolé… Je sais que ma famille n'est pas des plus « délicate » mais ils t'aiment tous Hermione, n'en doute jamais… Ca fait deux bon mois que je leur ai fait part de mon envie de renouer avec toi et ils attendaient ce moment avec impatience. Sûrement autant que pour Harry… Et tu as bien vu l'accueil qu'il a eu quand il a demandé Ginny en mariage… Je suis sur que ce soir là, il en a presque regretté son initiative… rigola t-il.

- Et ça aurait été compréhensible vu ce que vous lui avez fait… Même Ginny mourrait de honte… ajouta Hermione.

- Bah quoi ? Fallait bien lui montrer à quoi il devait s'attendre avec notre sœur non ? Il fallait qu'il soit sur de ce qu'il voulait ! Se justifia Ron faussement outré.

- Parce que vous déguiser en Ginny âgée de 70 ans et plus, et lui jouer une fausse scène de ménage sur une paire de charentaise trouée introuvable, est représentatif de leur avenir… ?

- Hermione, c'est de l'humour… s'exaspéra Ron.

- Drôle d'humour franchement…

- Si ça ne t'amuse pas plus que ça, au moins tu ne rigoleras pas lors de ma soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Pourquoi, il te réserve quoi ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- juste une petite virée en ville, légèrement déguisé d'après ce que j'ai compris. J'en saurais pas plus de toute façon mais avec eux… Mais apparemment, l'idée vient d'Harry lui-même ! Donc si jamais tu me vois, ou si tu as des photos, interdiction de rirej' !

- Je ne peux rien te promettre Ron… sourit Hermione en l'imaginant déjà dans différents possibilités de costume.

- Hééééé ! Protesta t-il avant de voir sa fiancée lui tirer la langue. Mais que c'est vilain tout ça !

Il voulait jouer au gamin? Alors pourquoi pas elle? Hein ? A vingt-cinq ans, on est encore des grands enfants non ? Et ce n'est pas Ron qui lui prouverait le contraire. Il n'y a donc pas de raison à ce qu'elle reste sérieuse et de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas envie. Ron commença à la chatouiller et elle ne résista pas bien longtemps. En deux petites non, deux minuscules et ridicules, secondes, ils étaient retombés en enfance… Ils se couraient après en suivant les différents chemins longeant la falaise et finir par tomber à terre. Bien évidemment, aussi féérique que pouvait le décrire les romans d'Hermione, Ron se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Cette fois-ci, elle y prit plus de plaisir et se laissa aller à la tendresse touchante de son fiancé. Les caresses de Ron lui avaient apparemment quand même manqué. Il la connaissait et savait ce qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement. Elle dut reconnaitre qu'ils avaient raison quand ils disaient que leur couple n'avait à faire ses preuves. Dans les moments d'intimité comme celui-là, Ron maitrisait le terrain sans nul doute possible. Et pourtant, malgré elle, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de comparer. Elle s'en voulait de le faire, elle luttait à se l'enlever de la tête mais c'était peine perdue. Plus Ron l'embrassait et prenait de l'assurance dans la passion qui naissait, plus sa fiancée pensait à un autre que lui. Tout avait un goût de vieille habitude qui lui rappelait à quel point Drago avait réussi à lui faire découvrir une partie cachée d'elle-même. Alors que Ron continuait dans sa quête de reconquête, Drago lui manquait. Hermione eut mauvaise conscience pour Ron et préféra stopper la ferveur de son fiancé.

- Ron, non, pas ici, pas maintenant… s'il te plait…

- Mione, on est en pleine nature, personne va nous trouver, murmura t-il tout en reprenant ses baisers dans le cou, zone qu'il savait comme décisive chez elle.

- Ron… tenta t-elle de dire entre deux frissons qui lui réclamait le souvenir du plaisir ultime que seul Drago lui avait donné jusqu'à maintenant. Non… Ron, reprit-elle avant de se dégager assez vivement. Ron, non !

- Mais quoi ? Demanda t-il à la fois inquiet et frustré.

- C'est trop tôt ! Argumenta t-elle en provoquant la stupéfaction de son partenaire.

- Attend, ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait jamais fait tous les deux…

- Ce n'est pas une raison Ron !

- Si justement, répliqua t-il sur de lui.

- Ron, on a reprit notre histoire que depuis quelques heures…

- Et ? S'impatienta Ron.

- Et j'ai besoin de plus de temps Ron ! Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans une relation quand même ! S'offusqua t-elle en se levant d'une traite.

- Oh, ne prend pas tes grands airs Hermione ! Ne me fait pas passer pour ce que je ne suis pas et tu le sais très bien ! Ecoute Hermione, c'est juste que… Tu m'as manqué c'est tout… Je n'y peux rien… Dès que tu es dans mes bras, je me sens tellement bien…

Chiant, oui, Hermione pensait vraiment qu'à ce moment là, Ron était chiant. Elle était énervée contre lui, surtout quand il l'avait appelé « mione » alors qu'il savait qu'elle détestait et après cette déclaration, sa colère s'était envolée. Elle soupira et s'excusa. Ron lui assura qu'il pouvait « attendre » et qu'il était déjà heureux de pouvoir l'embrasser, la toucher, se dire qu'il était à nouveau avec elle, et qu'elle allait devenir sa femme dans trois petites semaines. Il ajouta avec beaucoup d'émotion, qu'il aurait leur vie entière pour s'aimer pleinement et l'embrassa doucement.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez les Potter qui les attendaient impatiemment. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient absentés deux heures et bien qu'Harry avait un regard très agaçant pour Hermione et gênant pour Ron, Ginny semblaient un peu inquiète. Molly lui répéta pour la énième fois qu'ils avaient besoin de se parler et surtout se retrouver un peu… seul… et là, Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle fit alors concurrence aux plus belles tomates du potager de ses amis et préféra s'asseoir dans un coin, histoire de se faire toute, toute, toute petite. En vain, bien évidemment. Fred et George s'en donnèrent à cœur joie et Molly n'arrangeait rien en parlant de la tradition Weasley concernant les prénoms des enfants. Ron protesta d'ailleurs en rappelant le choix de Ginny et de Harry mais sa mère argumenta que sa fille était devenue une Potter ce qui l'en exemptait. Ron leva les épaules et mima son injustice avec une jolie grimace en direction de sa sœur qui le lui rendit parfaitement bien.

Lorsque le thé traditionnel de seize heures fut terminé, Hermione y vit une option de sortie pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Elle devait encore aller voir ses parents et maintenant, elle en avait une bonne raison. Ron se proposa de l'accompagné et elle n'eut pas le temps de refuser que sa future belle-mère s'en félicita. Ginny fit quelques mouvements de baguette magique et même pas une minute plus tard, les affaires de Ron et d'Hermione étaient en bas des escaliers. Le petit Andy fut alors prit de panique quand il vit un « truc » s'agiter dans tous les sens tout en émettant des bruits de bête sauvage. Il partit en courant derrière les jambes de sa marraine et trembla. Fred et George explosèrent de rire et firent une petite réflexion à leur beau-frère.

- Tu es sur qu'il n'est pas du facteur moldu qui passe chez toi Harry ? Demanda Fred en parlant de sa possible non paternité de son fils.

- Ginny, allez avoue ! Ajouta George d'un air faussement outré.

- Si je dois en dire quelque chose, répondit-elle les mains sur les hanches, c'est que ça prouve surtout qu'il est bien le neveu de certain ici présent !

- Ce n'est que mon chat mécontent, rassura ensuite Hermione au creux de l'oreille d'Andy en le ramenant devant elle. Il ne te fera aucun mal.

- Beurk chat ! Grogna Andy en tirant la langue à l'intéressé avant de revenir vers sa marraine.

S'en suivit les aux revoir de tout le monde et le plus déchirant fut celui du petit Andy, bien décidé à ne pas laisser sa « mamione » partir. Il s'accrochait à sa jambe telle une sangsue et lui hurlait de rester. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire face à tant de détresses déchirantes et Ginny du intervenir de manière strict. Le petit se débattit comme un fauve pour ne pas se retrouver dans les bras de sa mère et le nouveau couple du partir très rapidement pour ne pas provoquer plus d'esclandre.

Ron prit alors la main d'Hermione tout en la regardant amoureusement afin qu'elle puisse l'orienter dans la transplannation. Après un craquement sonore que les Granger connaissaient assez bien maintenant, ils furent arrivés dans la maison qui avait vu grandir cette petite fille devenue femme maintenant. Le fait que Ron soit à côté d'elle, la main dans la sienne, venu pour annoncer son prochain mariage, Hermione avait une légère nostalgie des années si innocente qu'elle avait vécu entre ces murs.

- Ah ma chérie, te voilà. Nous t'attendions… salua sa mère. Oh, Ron… Il y avait longtemps, reprit sa future belle-mère qui fixa ensuite leurs mains. Oh… Chéri ! Hermione est là ! Et je crois qu'elle a quelques chose à nous dire, sourit-elle en regardant à nouveau sa fille, de nouveau mal à l'aise.

- Ah oui ? Demanda son père qui se leva de son canapé, un journal moldu à la main. Bonjour Ron, salua t-il en lui serrant la main. Venez donc vous asseoir au salon.

- Bonjour, répondit Ron avec enthousiasme. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, oui… Bon, alors que nous racontez-vous de beau, s'empressa de demander la mère d'Hermione.

- Hé bien, heu… hésita Ron tout penaud.

- Attend ma chérie, ils viennent d'arriver, ne leur saute pas dessus comme ça ! Alors Ron, comment va ta famille et les petits ?

- Oh, très bien, surtout depuis ce midi pour tout vous dire, ajouta t-il sans voir les yeux ronds et choqué d'Hermione.

- Ah bon ? Demanda la maman d'Hermione. Et pour quelle raison ?

- Hé bien, répondit Ron en regardant Hermione du coin de l'œil afin d'avoir un peu d'encouragement. Vous avez pu remarque que… ajouta t-il en indiquant sa main qui entourait celle de leur fille. Disons que d'ici trois semaines, il faudra vous libérer pour une occasion toute particulière.

- Ah oui ? C'est à dire ? Questionna madame Granger, le sourire large.

- Le mariage de votre fille par exemple…

- Oh ! S'exclamèrent les parents de la jeune fille visiblement très ravis. Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Ajouta la mère. Je suis si contente pour toi ma chérie, tu attendais tellement ce moment ! Tu dois être heureuse… pleura presque celle qui voyait son unique bébé s'envoler pour fonder sa propre famille tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

Oui, sa mère avait raison. Elle attendait ce moment, et elle en parlait encore la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus. Hermione se rappelait leur avoir dit que Ron se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle malgré la présence d'une copine officiel. Sa mère lui avait même dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et que ce comportement typiquement masculin présageait de changements à venir. Pourquoi les mères avaient-elles toujours raison ? C'était agaçant parfois…

- Trois semaines ce n'est pas un peu rapide quand même ? Demanda le père d'Hermione à la grande joie, pour ne pas dire au grand soulagement, de sa fille.

- En même temps, Ron n'est pas un inconnu pour elle ni pour nous mon chéri. On s'y attendait déjà il y a quatre ans, alors trois semaine où trois mois… Quelle importance ! Le principal c'est quelle soit heureuse notre petite.

- Et je ferais tout pour, répondit Ron en lui caressant la main. J'aime infiniment votre fille et ce, depuis des années…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre les parents d'Hermione. Ils les félicitèrent dignement et la future belle-mère de Ron s'empressa de les questionner sur l'organisation d'un tel évènement. Hermione restait assez discrète par rapport à Ron et son père le remarqua quand même. Il l'invita à se joindre à lui pour aller préparer un thé et elle accepta avec soulagement. A ce point de la journée, tout ce qui pouvait l'éloigner de questions existentielles tel que l'invitation d'une tante éloignée ou d'un vieil ami de famille soulard, était à prendre. Une fois dans la cuisine, son père la regarda d'une manière qu'Hermione reconnu très facilement. Il la sondait. Un peu mal à l'aise face à la facilité paternelle à décerner un problème chez elle, elle se concentra à la préparation de l'eau à bouillir.

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il cache ce qui fit trembler la jeune fille au point de renverser la bouilloir.

- Mais bien sur papa ! Enfin quelle question ! Protesta t-elle. Comme si j'allais épouser un homme que je n'aime pas.

- Alors pourquoi tant de gravité dans ton regard ? Et viens pas me dire que tu es totalement heureuse, tu sais que je n'aime pas les mensonges.

- Papa… soupira Hermione.

- Ecoute ma chérie. Ron est un garçon sympathique. Tu sais que je l'aime bien et si tu souhaites vraiment l'épouser, il me conviendra parfaitement en gendre. Seulement, il y a quelque chose dans ton comportement qui me font penser qu'il y a un « mais » dans toute cette histoire. Tu me semble si différente depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu. Que c'est-il passé ?

- Beaucoup de choses en même temps, disons… Il me faut simplement du temps pour les régler une par une, c'est tout, répondit-elle le regard dans le vague.

- Et pour Ron ?

- Il est adorable… Lui et moi, c'est une longue histoire qui a fait ses preuves… Alors ça a été presque une évidence pour moi de lui dire « oui ».

- Les seules preuves que je me souviens, c'est de ton état après le mariage de tes amis, protesta son père protecteur.

- Il m'aime papa. On va se marier. Il n'y a donc plus de raison qu'il me fasse du mal à nouveau.

- Il a intérêt, affirma t-il avec assurance.

- Je t'aime papa… sourit Hermione. Merci en tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler un peu, ajouta t-elle entre deux sifflements de la bouilloire.

Hermione se blottit dans les bras du premier homme de sa vie et se laissa cajoler comme il pouvait le faire quand elle était petite. Tout était si simple à l'époque… Elle aurait tant aimée redevenir cette petite fille qui eut l'exclusivité de cet homme si merveilleux qu'était son père. Elle en versa même quelques larmes qu'elle cacha habillement.

De retour dans le salon, ils trouvèrent Ron et sa mère en plein fou rire et la scène était attendrissante. Après tout, Ron était un bon choix et elle serait sûrement bien avec lui. Elle soupira profondément et les rejoignit sous le regard interrogateur de son père.

Et puis, vint le moment de la séparation. Il allait être sept heures du soir et Hermione reprenait le travail aux horaires habituels. Il fallait donc qu'elle ne rentre pas trop tard. Quand elle partit chercher la caisse de son chat, celui-ci, qui était bien installé sur un fauteuil en velours moelleux, la regarda avec frayeur et alla tout de suite se planquer sous le vaisselier. Manque de chance pour lui, sa maîtresse était une sorcière et c'est d'une facilité énervante pour le félin qu'elle prononça un « accio Pattenrond ». C'est la queue en l'air, les pattes patinant dans le vide, le regard terrifié, que le pauvre matou se vit attirer vers son bourreau en grande discussion avec sa mère. Le chat vexé se fit enfermer dans sa caisse de voyage sans même un regard compatissant ou rassurant de sa maitresse et s'installa au fond, en boule, seul signe de protestation qu'il pouvait, pour le moment, faire.

Ron raccompagna ensuite Hermione jusqu'en bas de chez elle et lui donna un dernier baiser avant de la laisser, enfin, seule. Elle respira en essayant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait vécu ce week-end et regarda sa bague pour en avoir la preuve. Puis, elle entendit les miaulements de désespoir de son chat, appréciant pas vraiment le mode de transport et décida de rentrer chez elle, avant de voir une silhouette qui attira toute son attention.

- Je suppose que ce que je viens de voir est une réponse nette et définitive à ma proposition… lança t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Drago ? S'exclama t-elle à demi surprise.

- Pourquoi cet étonnement ? Tu as un troisième soupirant à envoyer balader ?

Hermione aurait bien répondit « Oui, Boris » mais elle n'était pas sur qu'il apprécierait la plaisanterie. En plus de ça, la proximité de Drago la paralysait et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle était si fragile à ce moment précis, sur le fil de renier tout ce qui s'était promis plus tôt dans la journée. Si elle ne voulait pas céder, elle devait réagir et très vite…

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? Demanda t-il en lui prenant sa main gauche tout en devinant la réponse.

- Ecoute Drago, commença t-elle a dire en retirant sa main de la sienne avec toute les forces qu'elle avait encore en elle, il s'est passé une chose que je n'avais pas prévu ce week-end et…

- Pas la peine de me donner les détails, pesta Drago. J'ai compris ! Salut ! Ajouta t-il en faisant demi-tour.

- Oh parce que tu te crois meilleur que Ron ? S'indigna Hermione, vexée.

- Vu comment tu as apprécié notre nuit, je ne peux que constater que oui, répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois. D'ailleurs, qu'en a-t-il pensé de ça ? Il est heureux d'avoir plus battre Drago Malefoy sur un terrain tel que celui-là?

- Il n'est pas au courant pour nous et je t'interdis de lui dire ! Protesta t-elle légèrement inquiète.

- Tu as honte de ton « égarement » ? Se vexa t-il à son tour.

- Bien sur que non, soupira Hermione fatiguée de tout ça. Drago, toi et moi c'était… incroyable… Tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous « est » incroyable… Si incroyable en fait que Ron penserait que je me moque de lui si je le lui révélais. Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà que j'ai envie de lui dire… Et ce n'est pas le cas… J'ai simplement envie de garder ça pour moi, précieusement… Et puis, ça ne le regardait pas, c'est ma vie privée… Notre histoire sera un peu comme notre secret et si tu m'y autorise. J'aimerais pouvoir parfois rêver ce qui aurait pu se passer si je t'avais dit « oui ».

- Non, je ne t'y autorise pas. Tu as fais un choix, assume-le maintenant. Si tu hésites c'est que tu n'as pas fait le bon. J'espère pour « l'autre » que tu ne penseras pas à moi quand il te mettra dans son lit…

- Drago… soupira t-elle à nouveau. Les choses sont déjà assez compliquées pour moi pour que tu en rajoutes…

- Je n'ai pas envie de te les simplifier. Et puis, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça… Rien ne t'oblige à épouser « l'autre » que je saches. Si tu le fais c'est uniquement par choix et ce n'est pas mon cas, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Alors excuse-moi de te compliquer « ta » vie avec « mes » problèmes et « mes » envies ! Je vais en sortir vie aussi vite que j'ai réussi à y entrer ! Mais répond d'abord à une simple question, ordonna t-il tout en s'approchant d'elle pour qu'elle le lui dise dans les yeux. L'aimes-tu ? Regarde-moi Hermione ! Protesta Drago en voyant sa fuite. Tu aimes Weasley? Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

- Drago… murmura t-elle. Ne me demande pas ça s'il te plait.

- Ca ne doit pourtant pas être compliqué si c'est le cas ! Tu as juste à me dire « Drago, j'aime Ron ». Vu que tu vas l'épouser, c'est un jeu d'enfant à dire une phrase pareil ! S'énerva t-il face à une Hermione complètement perdue.

- Quelque soit ma réponse, elle te regarde pas Drago. Elle ne te regarde plus ! Répondit Hermione sur les nerfs.

- Ok, j'estime avoir ma réponse. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse bien que j'en doute… Tu as jusqu'à mardi matin pour changer d'avis. Après, il faudra te contenter de Weasley ou de l'autre fou, termina par dire Drago avant de s'en aller.

Hermione resta là, la respiration haletante, tétanisée par le doute. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Elle n'en était plus si sure. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus cette boule en bas de ventre grossissait. Elle avait donc craint cette rencontre avec Drago à juste titre. Merlin qu'elle se sentait mal. Son chat lui rappela toute fois où elle se trouvait et c'est tel un sorcier sous l'emprise d'un imperium qu'elle rentra chez elle. Elle ne fit pas attention aux étages qu'elle gravissait et sursauta quand Boris ouvrit sa porte.

- Tu seras bien mieux sans lui ! Affirma t-il avec un grand sourire. Je l'ai vu à la première minute qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi celui-là. Trop arrogant !

- Tu m'as espionnée ? Demanda t-elle sous le choc de telles paroles.

- Ca fait une heure qu'il est dans la rue. J'ai tout de suite compris ces intentions alors j'ai décidé de le surveiller ! Il n'a pas le regard d'un homme honnête, expliqua t-il avec la tête d'une personne méfiante. Il aurait pu te vouloir du mal et j'aurais été ta seul défense !

- Ma seule défense ? S'exclama t-elle sur le point de rire. Bon écoute Boris, premièrement tu ne connais pas Drago alors je te défends de le juger, ensuite, s'il m'arrivait un problème, je peux t'assurer que je serais « me » défendre sans que tu viennes jouer les héros et pour terminer, Boris, mêle-toi de « tes » affaires !

Suite à ça, Hermione monta dans son appartement, lâcha ses affaires comme s'ils étaient des enclumes et s'écroula sur son lit. Son chat protesta à nouveau en grattant la grille de sa caisse et lorsqu'il fut enfin « libre », Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'il lui avait lancé un regard plein de représailles. Seulement, elle était épuisée et n'avait pas le courage d'affronter cette préméditation. Hermione se coucha sans même manger et s'endormie telle une morte.


	11. Quand le doute n'est plus permis

_**Annonce :**_

Hé bien, je dois dire que tous les délais que j'ai annoncé jusque là n'ont jamais été respecté… Et je m'en excuse… Alors, pour le prochain chapitre, je vous promets rien… 2 ou 3 semaines environs… peut-être plus… bref… En attendant, savourez celui-ci… Et à bientôt !

YvyLeeWoods

_**Chap 11 : Quand le doute n'est plus permis**_

_Cher journal,_

_Je n'ai que très peu de temps pour toi ce matin. Je reprends mon quotidien qui va me paraître bien pâle après la semaine que je viens de vivre. Au moins, j'ai bien dormi, c'est déjà ça. Il faut que je m'accroche à ce que je peux parce que là franchement, je n'ai pas trop le moral. Et dire que je devrais être « heureuse » de vivre du fait de mes fiançailles… Pourquoi ne le suis-je pas ? Ron a pourtant été parfait... _

_En fait, je crois que je ne suis pas plus avancée qu'hier… _

_Je ne sais même pas quoi t'écrire… Y a-t-il seulement quelque chose à en dire ? Je suis la future madame Ronald Bilius Weasley et j'ai condamné Drago à être monsieur Pansy Parkinson. _

_Ma vie a tellement changé en si peu de temps. Avant, j'avais presque le sourire à aller travailler en pensant aux excuses de Ron lorsqu'il me croiserait « par hasard ». J'allais voir mes amours le week-end en plus de discuter avec mes meilleurs amis. Et maintenant, voilà, Ron m'a finalement demandé en mariage et j'ai hésité à lui dire oui à cause de celle de Drago Malefoy._

_Le résultat est que ce matin, c'est un véritable crève cœur d'aller au ministère. _

_L'emploi du temps de ma journée est si prévisible. Je vais aller travailler. Puis, je vais sûrement recevoir un hibou ou la visite de Ron me proposant de le voir ce soir. On va aller boire un verre dans un pub qu'il fréquente trop souvent. Et je vais avoir droit à plein de blagues en tout genre relatant notre gloire passée avec quelques amis qui seront bien évidemment présents… Je vais rentrer, nourrir mon chat et dormir. Waouh ! Quelle journée en perspective ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis sûre que je vais chercher Drago du regard toute la journée. Il faut vraiment que je trouve le moyen de le sortir de mon esprit si je veux être totalement heureuse avec Ron._

_Quand j'y repense, je suis étonnée de ne pas lui avoir dit que je l'aimais. Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, je n'arrêtais pas de le lui dire dans mes rêves et ça ressemblait plus ou moins à des « Ron, je t'aime ! Jette ta morue et prends moi ! ». Morue jetée, certes, mais le « Je t'aime » s'est perdu en chemin ! Ma seule consolation dans cette histoire est l'assurance qu'il y aura au moins une personne à mon enterrement, Ron, mon mari, si je ne l'ai pas tué avant remarque… _

_Mais il y a une chose quand même qui me tracasse maintenant. Harry devait me parler d'une chose assez importante apparemment et il ne l'a finalement pas fait. Je l'ai trouvé aussi assez bizarre parfois… Je pense qu'une petite visite à mon futur beau-frère s'impose…_

_Bon allez, il va être l'heure d'y aller… Ah sinon, bonne nouvelle ! Je vais avoir tout mon temps pour te trouver un nom maintenant que mon esprit pourra vagabonder entre deux classements. Promis, je ne t'oublie pas, enfin je vais essayer…_

_Bon… Allez Salut !_

Hermione ferma son journal intime tout en soupirant, prit son sac et sortit de son appartement. Comme si le temps suivait son humeur, en ce jour de fin juin, il pleuvait et la température avait chuté fortement. Elle mit alors sa capuche, prononça un sort d'étanchéité et marcha sous la pluie jusqu'au ministère au lieu de transplaner.

Bizarrement, l'air iodé, le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant au sol, le ruissellement de l'eau vers les caniveaux, l'ambiance lourde et mystérieuse à la fois, le silence d'un temps comme suspendu donnait à Hermione un certain sentiment de liberté. Lorsqu'elle arriva au ministère, un bon quart d'heure avant son ouverture au public, elle prit quelques minutes pour respirer profondément comme si elle prenait son air pour la journée.

- Londres sous la pluie est assez atypique, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint une voix derrière elle.

- C'est ce que je préfère, répondit-elle sans vraiment faire attention.

- En plus d'être serviable, vous êtes à l'heure pour aller travailler. Il semble que vous soyez une perle perdue parmi des milliers d'huîtres avariées du ministère, ajouta l'homme avant de voir Hermione se retourner.

- Oh, bonjour, je, euh, j'étais distraite. La porte est fermée ? Demanda t-elle avec étonnement en regardant l'homme qu'elle avait aidé le vendredi dernier.

- Il semblerait oui… soupira t-il, excédé par cette pratique très fonctionnaire. Il faut en plus que ça arrive lorsqu'il pleut…

- Attendez, je vais vous ouvrir, proposa Hermione qui sortit sa baguette magique avant de prononcer un sort informulé qui servait de clé. Je ne suis pas vraiment autorisée à le faire mais disons qu'à force de me voir poireauter, ils ont eu pitié de moi et m'ont donné le mot de passe, plaisanta t-elle.

- Ca ne me rassure pas vraiment en fait… répondit l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione ouvrit le passage et l'homme eut la délicatesse de la laisser passer. Ils enlevèrent ensuite tous les deux leur capes dégoulinantes et appliquèrent un sort d'assèchement. L'homme, d'une petite trentaine d'années, vit avec étonnement le résultat parfait de la jeune fille. Il la regarda plus précisément puis il eu comme une illumination en associant plusieurs indice.

- Vous êtes amie avec Harry Potter depuis longtemps ? Demanda t-il avec une idée bien précise en tête.

- Depuis notre première année à Poudlard oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour être sûr de savoir à qui je m'adresse miss Granger, sourit-il avant de continuer. Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée et je vous dis à bientôt.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait déjà pris la direction des ascenseurs. Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes mais elle fut vite sûre de ne s'être jamais présentée à lui. Harry le lui avait peut-être dit. Mais c'est vrai que le ton qu'il avait employé avait un petit je ne sais quoi de respectueux et au fond d'elle, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Ce fut le petit plus qui lui donna l'énergie d'affronter sa journée.

Hermione descendit ensuite directement aux archives et s'installa tranquillement. Retrouver le sous-sol lui parut alors assez étrange. Elle ne regardait plus les étagères et la salle d'étude de la même manière. Tout avait maintenant une histoire bien particulière dans son esprit et elle avait un petit goût de manque au fond de la gorge. Elle soupira et se plongea dans la reprise de son travail initial, le classement des archives commençant par la lettre « B »

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, soit environ vingt minutes après l'heure requise, les collègues d'Hermione arrivèrent tous ensemble, discutant de choses qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Ils la regardèrent avec une petite pointe de surprise puis s'installèrent à leur tour, ne lui adressant même pas un bonjour. Lorsqu'une personne vint inaugurer les demandes de la journée, Hermione s'approcha du comptoir et prit le registre pour y noter la requête telle que la procédure l'exigeait. Sandra, poussée par ses trois autres collègues, se leva et alla vers elle. Elle fixa une chose bien précise sur Hermione et se retourna pour faire un signe positif de la tête. Hermione le capta et une fois que le vieux monsieur fut installé dans la salle d'étude, elle revint vers sa collègue pour exiger des explications sur leur comportement.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? S'énerva Hermione. Pas un bonjour et tu viens me voir uniquement pour voir ça ? Demanda t-elle en levant sa main pour la mettre à la hauteur de ses yeux. Hé bien, regarde bien. Oui, c'en est une ! Oui, je suis fiancée ! Oui, j'ai une vie privée ! Surprenant n'est ce pas ? Tu vois Sandra, la différence principale entre toi et moi, c'est que j'apprends à connaître les gens avant de les juger, ajouta t-elle en repensant à Drago, encore… Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous dis pas que j'ai quelqu'un que je suis seule, mentit-elle à moitié.

- Tu te donnes des grands airs que tu n'as pas Hermione, pesta la jeune fille vexée.

- Non, au contraire, je ne me donne pas les grands airs auxquels je peux prétendre, rectifia Hermione avant de retourner à sa tâche, fière de sa remarque.

Plongée dans son classement, elle ne vit pas l'heure tourner. Après la remarque qu'elle avait faite à sa collègue, Hermione se sentait mieux. Elle s'appliqua professionnellement à son travail et se satisfaisait d'avancer assez vite. Vers onze heures, elle tourna la page de son registre et prononça la formule d'ornement pour la lettre gothique « C » avec un large sourire.

- Oh, je vois que vous avancez assez bien dans la tâche que je vous ai confiée, intervint son patron qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Je savais bien que j'avais raison de vous choisir pour ça. Je vais avoir mal au cœur de vous annoncer ce que je souhaiterais vous dire dans mon bureau, ajouta t-il en provoquant un léger arrêt cardiaque à l'ancienne Gryffondor qui se voyait déjà réprimandée.

Sans dire un mot supplémentaire, son responsable la guida vers la sortie des archives sous les yeux victorieux des commères qui lui servaient de collègues. Il la fit asseoir avant de lui proposer un thé ou un café. A ce moment là, Hermione entendit tous ses sens lui hurler un « alerte, danger, alerte, danger, alerte, danger » qui l'empêcha presque d'entendre l'introduction de son patron qui lui racontait son week-end idyllique avec sa femme et ses trois enfants. Il se rassit devant elle et croisa les doigts, signe distinctif d'un repli sur lui-même et d'une preuve d'autorité à venir. Elle allait être virée comme une malpropre après tout les sacrifices qu'elle avait endurés sans jamais rien dire. Les autres allaient gagner et c'était plus cela qui l'énervait que de se savoir bientôt à la rue.

- Hermione, pour être sincère avec vous, j'ai bien vu que l'ambiance s'est dégradée entre vous et vos collègues.

Et voilà, en plus de cela, tout allait être de « sa » faute. Hermione bouillonnait telle une des potions foireuses de Neville à Poudlard. S'il croyait qu'il allait la mettre à la porte sans entendre les quatre vérités bridées par l'ancienne Gryffondor, c'était mal connaître celle qui avait tué cinq mangemorts très puissants lors de la dernière bataille. Ah non, ils n'allaient pas tous s'en tirer aussi bien ! Foi d'Hermione Jane Granger !

- J'espérais tellement pouvoir vous garder, vous êtes un élément vraiment si essentiel aux archives…

Hé bien, vire-les ! Eux ! Scandait l'esprit d'Hermione alors que ses mains serraient sa robe de sorcière à la limite d'en craquer les coutures. S'il le fallait, elle était prête à faire tout le travail elle-même ! Elle n'aurait pas grand-chose de plus à faire de toute manière. Et au moins, il serait bien fait !

- Mais, je vais malheureusement devoir me passer de vos services, affirma l'homme en baissant la tête.

Voilà, c'était dit… Virée… Licenciée… Mise à la porte… Jetée comme une mal propre…Remerciée pour être plus polie… Qu'y avait-il encore comme mots pour illustrer cet état de fait. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de le lui dire en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ah, il pouvait avoir des regrets, il venait de se séparer de son meilleur élément. Hermione se satisfaisait à se dire qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à trouver une fille comme elle, si disposée à accepter toutes ses conditions scandaleuses ! Et ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il espère pouvoir revenir vers elle et la supplier de retravailler pour lui quand il s'apercevra du manque à gagner. Non ! Elle l'enverra paître bien comme il faut !

- En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça qu'il vous ait réclamé dans son cabinet… Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement avec votre nom de famille, continua t-il sans voir l'expression d'un « quoi ? » se dessiner sur le visage d'une Hermione déboussolée par la suite de son discours. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que « la Granger » de « Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger » travaillerait dans les archives si peu valorisantes du ministère. Quand j'avais vu votre curriculum vitae, je pensais avoir un rat de bibliothèque sous les yeux, pas l'une des membres de l'ordre du phénix responsable de notre liberté à tous, reprit-il toujours la tête face à son bureau, comme gêné pendant que sa subordonnée essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Pas une minute, j'ai pensé faire le rapprochement pourtant si évident maintenant que je le sais…

- Je vous demande pardon, mais où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda enfin Hermione plus si sûre de dire adieu à son cher Boris.

- Hé bien, pour commencer, j'ai eu la visite de monsieur Malefoy ce matin, me remerciant pour l'aide que mon service lui avait rendu. Il vous a fait de véritables louanges et m'a clairement dit que j'avais beaucoup de chance de vous avoir comme employée. Pas que j'en doute un instant, mais entendre Drago Malefoy faire un compliment, c'était assez déstabilisant, surtout en début de journée.

- Je n'ai pourtant pas résolu son problème, murmura Hermione, déçue.

- Apparemment, vous avez fait votre maximum…

- Oui, répondit-elle, hésitante.

- Et puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le nouvel ambassadeur américain est venu me poser plein de questions sur vous. C'est là que j'ai su qui vous étiez vraiment et je n'ai pas su trouver les arguments pour vous garder. Il vous réclame à son service. Pour lui, vous êtes la collaboratrice toute trouvée pour l'aider dans ses affaires. C'est vrai qu'on peut toujours compter sur vous et que vous êtes très dévouée à votre travail, au point même de venir durant vos jours de repos, ajouta t-il en la regardant enfin. Il me semblait vous avoir donné votre lundi en compensation du dérangement occasionné par l'affaire Malefoy.

- J'avais complètement oublié, se murmura t-elle à elle-même.

- Vous pouvez être sûre que vos collègues ne l'auraient pas oublié, eux ! Ah Hermione, que vais-je faire sans vous hein ? Où vais-je pouvoir trouver une personne comme vous à présent ? Il va falloir trois employés pour combler le vide que vous allez laisser en partant. D'un autre côté, vous le méritez vraiment. Cette promotion est dûment méritée et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous allez faire un excellent travail.

- Je suis vraiment affectée à l'ambassade américaine ? Demanda t-elle en réalisant que tout ça n'était pas une blague.

- Malheureusement pour moi, oui, comme attachée d'affaire, la conseillère particulière de l'ambassadeur ou son bras droit si vous voulez… Et ce, dès demain matin… Je vais vraiment vous regretter Hermione… Mais c'est ainsi… soupira son supérieur.

- Je suis assez surprise, répondit-elle en cherchant comment cela avait pu être possible. Pourquoi moi ? Enfin, je ne connais pas cet ambassadeur alors comment a-t-il entendu parler de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais lui, semblait bien vous connaître pourtant, répondit son « ex » patron.

- C'est étrange… soupira Hermione, totalement perdue.

- Enfin voilà. Je vous laisse le soin de l'annoncer à vos collègues ? Demanda t-il en lui adressant un léger clin d'œil.

- Avec grand plaisir, sourit-elle avant de le remercier chaleureusement de l'expérience qu'il lui avait apportée.

Hermione retrouva un ancien sentiment de victoire qui s'était depuis quelques années, endormi en elle. En plus, son patron n'avait pas envie de la laisser franchir définitivement la porte de son bureau et lui fit la conversation pendant au moins une bonne heure. Hermione le stoppa juste avant midi pour qu'elle puisse faire de touchants adieux à ses collègues irremplaçables, remarque qui fit rire son patron. Il lui serra alors la main et lui souhaita bonne chance dans sa carrière. Hermione le remercia encore et sortit rapidement du bureau tant redouté. Elle n'eut pas à descendre beaucoup de marches pour tomber nez à nez avec les virtuoses de la fainéantise. Elle fit alors la tête qu'elle pensait avoir suite à son entretien imaginaire et ralentit le pas. Elle vit alors très bien le petit sourire narquois de Jorkins s'installer, victorieux, sur ses lèvres mais ce fut Sandra qui lança le sujet.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, lança hypocritement sa future ancienne collègue. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est comme si tu venais d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, surenchérit un troisième collègue tout aussi pervers que les autres.

- Puisque vous voulez tous savoir, je vais vous quitter, répondit Hermione en choisissant bien ses mots.

- Nous quitter ? Répéta Jorkins avec un ton faussement triste. Comme c'est dommage…

- Tu as été limogé ? Demanda le quatrième collègue.

Limogé, ah, Hermione l'avait oublié celui-là… En même temps, elle n'en avait plus besoin puisque maintenant, elle se devait de chercher des synonymes à promotion, augmentation, progression sur l'échelle sociale, augmentation de l'égo, réussite professionnelle, véritable carrière, responsabilités importantes, salaire probablement insolent …

- C'était quand même prévisible Hermione, argumenta Sandra. On est une équipe et tu n'as jamais su t'intégrer à nous et à notre manière de travailler. Tu en payes le prix maintenant, ajouta t-elle sans mesurer la perspicacité de ses paroles.

- De toute façon, maintenant, tu es fiancée. Tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de travailler, ton mari subviendra bien assez à vos besoins, argumenta Jorkins en ne sachant pas à quel point il avait évité la gifle monumentale que lui aurait donné Hermione si elle n'avait pas eu de quoi l'achever autrement.

- Attends, ce n'est pas comme si elle épousait Drago Malefoy, reprit Sandra faisant sans le vouloir frissonner celle qui aurait pu être justement la future Madame Malefoy. Et puis, je la vois vraiment mal en femme au foyer…

- C'est sûr ! Rigola Jorkins. Elle n'est pas du genre à savoir tenir une maison, ajouta t-il en testant vraiment les limites d'Hermione.

- Enfin, tu vas nous manquer, soupira le quatrième collègue, plus âgée que les autres, alors que l'ancienne Gryffondor se doutait d'une certaine ironie dans sa phrase.

- Passe nous voir si tu veux, on sera ravis de pouvoir prendre de tes nouvelles ! Surenchérit Sandra, se donnant sûrement bonne conscience avant de recevoir la douche froide.

- Oh mais vous en aurez ! Lâcha, enfin, Hermione. Mon mariage va sûrement faire les gros titre de la rubrique mondanité, se venta t-elle. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, deux héros de la guerre, et membres d'honneur de l'ordre du phénix, qui se marient à la date anniversaire de la mort du mage noir qu'ils ont contribué à faire disparaître, ça ne va pas passer inaperçu ! Et si l'envie vous en prend, ce dont je doute fort, vous pourrez adresser vos félicitations en m'envoyant une missive aux nouveaux bureaux des ambassades, où je vais travailler maintenant, comme bras droit d'un ambassadeur. Sur ce, je vous souhaite quand même un bon appétit et j'espère que la digestion ne sera pas trop lourde parce qu'il n'y aura plus personne pour faire votre travail à votre place dès cet après-midi, jubila t-elle, victorieuse, avant de les dépasser, les laissant sans voix et totalement blancs.

Hermione alla donc récupérer ses affaires et ressortit tout de suite de ce qui fut une bonne partie de sa vie d'adulte. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle se retourna pour regarder avec nostalgie les marches qu'elles n'auraient plus à descendre en tant qu'employée. Elle respira profondément et malgré le monde qu'il y avait autour d'elle, elle poussa un léger petit cri de joie vite caché par ses deux mains honteuses. C'était plus fort qu'elle… et surtout aussi jouissif qu'une nuit avec Drago Malefoy !

Drago… Rien que d'y repenser, elle se remémora ce qu'avait dit son patron. Bien qu'elle l'ait repoussée, il avait quand même pris le temps d'aller voir son chef et de lui faire plein de compliments sur elle. Décidemment, il avait bien changé. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître le lâche qu'elle avait connu à l'école. Hermione eu un léger pincement au cœur en repensant à leur histoire. Cela lui paraissait tellement loin et proche à la fois. Savoir qu'il avait été à quelques mètres d'elle sans qu'il ne passe lui dire bonjour lui faisait mal. Certes, elle avait choisi Ron mais elle avait beaucoup hésité quand même… Elle savait qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour l'oublier totalement et se donner corps et âme à celui qu'elle allait épouser, soit Ronald Weasley.

De toute façon, à cet instant précis, elle se devait d'être un peu égoïste et de faire partager sa joie au monde entier. Ses histoires d'amour attendraient bien une heure ou deux de total gonflement de chevilles nécessaire à sa santé mentale. Et manque de chance pour lui, Harry était à portée de vue. Il serait donc la première victime de son ego maintenant démesuré. Elle s'avança donc vers lui, en slalomant entre les personnes qui sortaient de l'atrium pour déjeuner et l'accosta avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Harry ! S'écria-elle avec des yeux brillants de bonne humeur.

- Hé bien, ça fait plaisir de te voir rayonnante de bonheur Hermione ! Y répondit Harry. Demandez une femme en mariage et vous en faites un soleil ambulant ! Ajouta t-il en plaisantant.

- Ce n'est pas grâce à Ron, gros bêta… Non, c'est autre chose ! Suggéra t-elle en amenant Harry à jouer aux devinettes.

- Pas Ron ? Hum, chose à ne pas lui répéter alors, murmura t-il en la faisant rire. Moi ? C'est le fait de me voir qui te rend si joyeuse ?

- Non plus ! Rétorqua t-elle en le vexant à moitié…

- Tu es d'une délicatesse aujourd'hui… pesta t-il. Soit, ni Ron ni moi… Alors réfléchissons… Ton voisin a déménagé ? Ton chat s'est fait la belle ? Tu as réussi à dire merde à ton patron ? Demanda t-il en voyant le signe négatif provenant à chaque fois de son amie. Tu as eu une promotion ? Finit-il par dire tout en s'étonnant du grand sourire de l'ancienne Gryffondor. C'est vrai ?

- Et pas une petite monsieur Potter ! Je vais être l'attachée d'affaire particulière de l'ambassade des Amériques ! Répondit-elle fièrement.

- Oh… S'étouffa t-il comme si ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

- Quoi « oh » ? Se vexa Hermione. Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça Hermione, c'est que… J'aurais dû savoir qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête celui-là… se reprocha t-il à lui-même. Je trouvais ça bien étrange toutes ces questions sur toi…

- Mais de quoi tu parles Harry !

- De l'ambassadeur…

- Hé bien quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour te provoquer cette méfiance.

- J'ai simplement l'impression qu'il veut plus qu'une attachée d'affaires si tu vois ce que je veux dire, suggéra Harry, provoquant malgré lui la colère de son amie.

- Parce que pour toi, c'est forcément l'unique raison de mon avancement ? Demanda t-elle en ajoutant ce mot dans sa liste de synonymes au passage.

- Non mais… Commença t-il à dire avant d'être coupé.

- Je ne mérite pas d'obtenir un poste où je peux déployer toutes mes capacités à leur juste valeur ? S'énerva t-elle au point d'attirer l'attention des passants.

- Si mais… tenta à nouveau de parler Harry, en vain…

- Mais non, bien sûr, je suis une femme donc dès qu'une femme à une promotion, c'est uniquement parce que son patron veut la mettre dans son lit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais pas du tout Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… se justifia Harry entre deux remontrances.

- Hé bien, figurez-vous « monsieur » Potter, qu'il n'y a aucune chance que vous ayez raison puisque je n'ai jamais rencontré cet ambassadeur et que de ce fait lui non plus !

- Permet moi de te contredire Hermione. Pour commencer, tu es une personnalité publique depuis que tu as réglé ton compte à cinq mangemorts. Ensuite, tu as fais très souvent la une des journaux et tu sais mieux que personne que tous se conservent. Et puis pour finir, tu l'as déjà rencontré puisque c'est toi-même qui me l'as présenté vendredi !

- Quoi ? S'étonna Hermione. Vendredi ? Mais la seule personne que… Oh… Lui ? C'est lui l'ambassadeur ?

- Oui… soupira Harry.

- Peu importe qui est-ce finalement. De toute manière, je suis assez grande pour repousser les avances d'un homme, si j'en ai envie, ajouta t-elle pour ne pas se mentir à elle-même.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-il à moitié convaincu.

- Tu pourrais être simplement content pour moi Harry, reprit-elle, déçue.

- Tu as raison… Je suis maladroit parfois… et protecteur lorsqu'il s'agit des femmes de ma vie, ajouta t-il avec une pointe de plaisanterie bien sérieuse pour autant.

- Je suis une grande fille Harry… Mais merci de t'inquiéter, ça prouve que tu tiens un peu à moi, répondit-elle au tac au tac.

- Tu as fini je suppose ?

- Oui, plus jamais je remettrais les pieds derrière ce vieux comptoir. A moi le bureau en chêne !

- Alors, allons fêter ça ! Je t'invite ! Et puis, ça tombe bien, j'allais rejoindre Ron en plus ! Et promis, je ne mentionne pas le sex appeal de ton futur patron à un fiancé au potentiel de jalousie assez élevé…

- Ron, jaloux ? Mais non, plaisanta Hermione… Ou juste un peu alors… le strict minimum…

- Tout à fait ! Rigola Harry.

Les deux amis, très complices sur le moment, se rendirent au restaurant où Ron et Harry avaient l'habitude d'aller quand ils se voyaient. Il était assez chic certes, mais l'avantage de cette cantine quatre étoiles était qu'elle avait un carré pour les « very important persons ». Les box à l'écart de la grande salle étaient réservés par des personnes qui souhaitaient manger en paix et à l'abri des regards en plus des curieux. Harry et Ron en étaient des habitués et ils avaient « leur » table. Le gérant les accueillait toujours personnellement. Lorsque Harry s'engagea par la porte de derrière, celle utilisée pour les entrées confidentielles, Hermione fut surprise par tant de familiarités.

- Oh, salut Harry ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ! Demanda t-il alors qu'Hermione le fixait comme si elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

- Ecoute, ça va plutôt bien. On va fêter la promotion d'Hermione ce midi ! Le champagne va s'imposer !

- C'est Hermione ? Demanda t-il surpris en la dévisageant de la tête au pied, la déshabillant presque du regard.

- Oui, notre Hermione, enfin plus pour longtemps Seamus, puisqu'elle va devenir « la propriété exclusive de monsieur Ronald Weasley », expliqua t-il avant d'en rire.

- C'est génial ! S'exclama leur ancien camarade de classe. Ca explique sa bonne humeur, ajouta t-il en regardant en coin une tête rousse qui dépassait du box. En tout cas, Hermione, tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu !

- Personnellement, notre Hermione avec de la boue sur le visage me manque un peu, rigola Harry. Surtout quand elle fait sa moue… Ah, regarde, comme là ! Ah ! Ca fait du bien de la retrouver! S'amusa Harry. Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans elle, hein Seamus !

- Hé bien, à y réfléchir, Ron n'aurait pas dépassé les Buses et toi, tu serais sûrement mort assez jeune, et nous aussi en conséquence de cause… Ce soir, ce n'est pas une bonne partie de l'ordre du phénix qui mangerait à mes tables mais une armée de mangemorts… Alors, gloire à Hermione !

- Gloire à Hermione ! Scanda également Harry avant de se prendre une tape derrière la tête.

- Essaye de répéter pour voir… menaça Hermione tout en entrant dans le restaurant.

- Bah quoi ? Tenta de dire Harry tout en essayant d'éviter le regard noir d'une femme mal à l'aise avec sa célébrité.

Lorsque Ron la vit arriver, il se leva tout de suite et la prit dans ses bras comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu durant des mois entiers. Hermione pouvait sentir le soulagement de son fiancé à la savoir si proche de lui et ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son étreinte. C'était bon de se sentir aimée de cette manière par un homme, par son homme.

- C'est bon, lâche-la ton Hermione, elle ne va pas s'envoler tu sais ! Protesta Harry qui s'était installé en face d'eux. Et puis, elle a une annonce à te faire !

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Ron mi-inquiet mi-curieux. Vas-y je t'écoute ! Reprit-il en s'asseyant au fond de la banquette.

- J'ai eu une promotion ! Annonça Hermione, la tête haute.

- Et bien, il était grand temps que tu quittes ce trou à rats ! Répondit-il en faisant rire Harry. Quoi ?

- Non, rien… Débrouille-toi, j'ai donné ! Fuya t-il.

- Je ne regrette absolument pas mon choix de carrière Ron ! Rugit alors Hermione. Au moins, on ne peut pas dire de moi que je suis une arriviste ! Et cette promotion ne reflète que ce dont je suis capable, Ron ! Aussi dur soit-il pour toi de le reconnaître ! Vous êtes deux gros macho ! Ajouta t-elle en tournant ensuite Harry qui protesta du regard.

- Hé ! Je suis le premier à te dire que tu vaux mieux qu'un poste d'archiviste mais non, moi, on ne m'écoute pas, hein ! Et puis, je ne suis pas un arriviste Hermione ! Si j'ai eu mon poste d'organisateur d'événement au ministère c'est en récompense de mon engagement dans la lutte contre l'autre ! Tu es injuste de me dire ça Hermione ! Et puis, tout le monde n'a pas ta force ! De toute manière, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je fais très bien mon travail pour ne pas dire que je brille de génie lors des grands évènements. Pense ce que tu veux finalement… J'ai la conscience tranquille !

- Tant mieux pour toi ! Pesta Hermione, bras croisée, prenant brutalement le menu pour cacher sa rage.

- Mione… on ne va pas encore se disputer hein… murmura t-il. Je suis vraiment content pour toi… Allez raconte moi…

Mais pourquoi avait-il autant d'ascendance sur elle ? Dès qu'il faisait sa tête de chien battu, Hermione ne pouvait plus lui résister, c'était imparable et elle le soupçonnait de jouer cette carte volontairement. Elle soupira, reposa la carte et raconta calmement ce qui s'était passé une petite heure avant. Ron et Harry explosèrent de rire lorsqu'elle récita presque mot pour mot les dires de ces collègues. Ils voyaient déjà Hermione avec un tablier, un plumeau et des jumeaux dans les bras. Quoi ? Des jumeaux ? C'est bien ce qu'elle avait entendu ?

- Des jumeaux ? Répéta t-elle tout haut pour avoir une confirmation de sa future folie.

- Bah oui, pouffa Ron sans se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire, trop préoccupé à respirer entre deux fou rires.

- Même pas en rêve ! S'écria t-elle, paniquée.

- Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi même pas en rêve ? Demanda t-il en retrouvant tout de suite son sérieux.

- Hors de question que j'ai des jumeaux ! C'est trop de travail et avec mon nouveau boulot, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de deux mini Ron en puissance !

- Heu… C'est qu'il y a beaucoup de jumeaux dans sa famille Hermione, c'est une possibilité à prévoir… tenta de dire Harry

- Attends, tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? S'inquiéta le dernier de six frères.

- Bien sur que si, un jour et surtout un seul ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire la nouvelle famille nombreuse Weasley !

- Il est hors de question qu'on est un enfant unique Hermione ! C'est totalement malsain ! Regarde Malefoy ! Notre fils serait aussi détestable, arrogant, gâté et capricieux que lui, argumenta Ron. Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, dévia t-il histoire de sortir vivant du restaurant. J'ai lu qu'il allait épouser sa Pansy ! Je suis même étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait avant ! Ils se tournent autour depuis Poudlard ces deux là !

- Tu n'y es pas Ron, intervint Harry visiblement au courant d'une chose qu'Hermione pensait être la seule à savoir. S'il l'épouse c'est qu'il n'aura pas trouvé de moyen pour s'en débarrasser.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, ils sont aussi faits l'un pour l'autre, qu'Hermione et moi !

- En fait, c'est un mariage arrangé… Il est venu souvent voir le ministre ces derniers temps. Et comme je vais assez régulièrement à cet étage pour différentes affaires, je l'y ai vu assez souvent. Il y a environ un mois, je les ai entendus discuter et il lui parlait d'éventuelles solutions qui s'offraient à lui. C'est d'ailleurs de ça que je voulais te parler vendredi, Hermione. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il demande à utiliser les archives du ministère. Le ministre lui a parlé d'une vieille affaire de réquisition d'un des fiancés pour le bien de la société en allant jusqu'à lui suggérer de se choisir une sang mêlée ou mieux, une fille de modus. Tout ce qu'il a pu lui fournir c'est apparemment une liste de noms et je soupçonne Malefoy de faire ce qu'il faut pour en découvrir tous les secrets de cette option. Mais bon, maintenant que tu changes de services, je t'avoue que je suis un peu rassuré…

- Rassuré ? Répéta Hermione abasourdie par les révélations de son ami.

- Je suis persuadé qu'il a pensé tout comme moi lorsque le ministre a insisté sur le terme « fille de moldus », c'est-à-dire toi !

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère Harry, s'étouffa Ron. C'est quand même pas sérieux cette histoire. Malefoy s'intéresser à ma 'Mione ?

- Bien sûr ! Quoi de mieux qu'épouser l'un des plus imminents membres de l'ordre du phénix, meilleure amie de celui qui a tué le maître des mangemorts dont il est le fils, celle qui en a justement éliminé cinq et qui est à ce jour encore célibataire en plus d'être une enfant de moldus… Si moi, ça m'a fait tilt, je suis persuadé qu'à lui aussi. Et rien que l'idée qu'il s'approche d'un mètre d'Hermione ça me donne envie de vomir…

S'il savait… Oui, s'il savait que son fameux Malefoy avait fait bien plus que de se trouver à un mètre d'elle, c'est tout son repas gastronomique qu'il rendrait… Et Hermione en tordit sa serviette, mal à l'aise. Harry vit le froid qu'il avait jeté et prit le mutisme d'Hermione pour un choc proche du dégoût. Ron semblait très énervé et pour détendre l'atmosphère, leur ami s'engagea dans une voie qui fit très mal à Hermione.

Harry développa son hypothèse qui voulait que Drago parlait plus qu'il n'agissait en ce qui concernait les filles et Ron rajouta que si ça se trouvait, il était encore puceau. Faux ! Voilà ce qu'Hermione aurait bien aimé leur répondre mais elle ne pouvait pas sans fournir une explication compromettante pour elle. Harry alimenta les dires de Ron en expliquant que lui aussi aurait préféré faire lit à part que de coucher avec Pansy mais Ron lui rappela l'un des principes même des mariages entre sang purs. Il prit un air faussement sérieux et tout en bougeant son index, il lui expliqua tel un professeur qu'un héritier était obligatoire. Harry en resta stoïque et se surprit à plaindre cinq minuscules secondes le pauvre Drago Malefoy forcé de se reproduire avec une sangsue. Puis, il reprit sa bonne humeur et trouva des stratagèmes pour « le » faire avec le minimum de souvenir. La première solution était clairement de se bourrer la gueule au risque de s'endormir « pendant » et de devoir recommencer mais l'idée du polynectar de Ron avait plus de chance d'être concluante. Harry réalisa ensuite que si Malefoy avait un rejeton, il y avait de forte chance qu'il aille à Poudlard durant la scolarité de ses propres enfants. Ron le rassura en lui affirmant qu'ils seraient assez grands pour le faire valser dans les airs et ces dernières paroles eurent raison d'achever leur fou rire. Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils énumérèrent toutes les « blagues » que le Serpentard avait pu faire plus jeune ainsi que toutes les vengeances dûment méritées qu'il avait reçu. Le plus hilarant pour Ron était la façon dont Harry lui racontait pour la cent quarante et unième fois, Hermione avait fini par comptabiliser à force, la fois où il avait été métamorphosé en fouine et qu'il avait atterri dans le caleçon de Goyle. Dans son coin, Hermione bouillonnait. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Ils jugeaient un homme sans le connaître ! C'était totalement minable et absolument pas marrant !

Ne tenant plus, elle se leva, prétexta froidement qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes et tenta de se calmer tout en s'y rendant. Elle s'enferma dans l'un d'eux et sans le vouloir, elle se mit à pleurer. Les sanglots devinrent frénétiques et Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle comme pour se rassurer. Elle était totalement perdue et ne savait plus quoi penser. En toute logique, elle aurait dû rire avec eux et même en rajouter plusieurs couches mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment c'était de la haine. Oui, de la véritable haine envers son meilleur ami et son fiancé. Certes, Drago n'était pas parfait. Il avait été leur ennemi durant leur scolarité. Il avait même fait parti des mangemorts dans les premiers temps mais il avait vite déserté les rangs de Voldemort sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. La lâcheté avait été évoquée mais maintenant qu'elle le connaissait mieux, elle avait beaucoup de mal à le croire. A présent, il était différent, plus adulte peut-être… Il était devenu un homme qui avait la volonté de faire ses preuves. Elle avait sentit qu'il était à la recherche de son bonheur et non d'une quête de pouvoir comme le laissait penser ses amis. Il avait été tendre et attentionné avec elle. Il l'avait véritablement désiré et pas que physiquement. Drago Malefoy lui avait demandé de devenir sa femme. Oui, c'était peut-être par intérêt au départ et assez maladroitement, mais elle avait clairement sentit un appel à autre chose qu'à un mariage de convenance…

Hermione se calma petit à petit en se construisant une argumentation démontant les dires d'Harry et de Ron et finit par sortir des toilettes pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle se regarda dans la glace et eut beaucoup de mal à se reconnaître. Le doute la rongeait. Avait-elle fait une erreur en acceptant aussi rapidement la proposition de Ron ? Ne sachant pas quoi y répondre, elle se remit de l'eau froide et respira profondément. Elle se ressaisit en se rappelant qu'elle était une femme forte, qu'elle avait fait un choix et qu'elle devait s'y tenir. Hermione réajusta sa tenue et sortit des toilettes. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le box, où elle pouvait entendre des rires à n'en plus finir, jusqu'au moment ou quelque chose ou quelqu'un la retint par le bras.

- Félicitations… et… merci pour ton silence… murmura la voix chaude et si accueillante qui appartenait à la main qui la bloquait.

- Drago ?

- Au moins tu te souviens de mon prénom, c'est déjà ça… se satisfait-il avec une pointe d'humour noire.

- Je suis désolée que tu aies entendu ça… reprit-elle avec un poids sur le cœur tout en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en contrefiche franchement. Ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu n'y aies pas participé…

- Ils sont de vrais gamins parfois… Mais c'est quand même fou ce don de te retrouver toujours là où j'aurais aimé justement que tu n'y sois pas…

- Notre communauté n'est pas aussi grande qu'on l'imagine Hermione. Il n'y a pas non plus des milliers de restaurants où notre santé n'est pas compromise.

- Ou alors c'est peut-être le destin…

- Je m'en passerais bien de celui-là. D'ailleurs, il ne dit pas que des choses idiotes ton Potter. Au vu de ma situation, son option concernant l'héritier Malefoy n'est pas trop mal, parce que celle de Ron n'est pas envisageable, ajouta t-il en replaçant une mèche d'Hermione derrière son oreille, vraiment pas envisageable… En plus je ne suis pas sûr que Pansy accepte de voir cette mixture et en apprécie mon choix d'apparence… J'espère seulement qu'il aura tout de son père… termina t-il en regardant une Hermione subitement étrange.

- Merlin, que je suis bête… s'exclama t-elle telle une illumination divine.

- Heu… Dois-je y voir une lueur d'espoir dans un changement d'avis possible concernant une question bien précise ?

- Hein ? Heu, non. Drago, j'ai trouvé !

- Trouvé quoi ? Demanda t-il avec peu d'intérêt vu la réponse précédente.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir. Je vais devoir retourner aux archives cet après-midi pour en être sûre mais… il y a de très fortes probabilités que tu n'aies pas à faire d'héritier avec Pansy !

- La belle aubaine ! Ironisa t-il pas franchement convaincu de la super méga grande nouvelle qui suscitait tant d'enthousiasme de la miss-je-sais-tout.

- Drago, cet enfant obligatoire que tu devrais faire avec Pansy si tu l'épousais…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de retourner le couteau dans la plaie Hermione, pesta t-il en devenant légèrement impatient.

- Mais laisses-moi finir ! Protesta t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux. Cet enfant, il ne peut pas voir le jour ! C'est tout simplement interdit par le protocole que régit ton mariage !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Granger ? S'emporta t-il, excédé d'espérer pour rien.

- Granger ?

- Pardon, sale habitude… Bref, de quoi parles-tu Hermione ?

- C'est le sixième lien consanguin ! Celui qui rend ton mariage caduc ! Les unions de sang-purs doivent obligatoirement donner naissance à au moins un héritier. Si ce n'est pas le cas, le mari a la possibilité de répudier son épouse en invoquant une stérilité. Seulement dans votre cas, à Pansy et à toi, avoir un enfant serait faire un sixième lien consanguin dans vos familles ce qui est interdit par les lois qui régissent notre communauté. Pas d'enfants, pas de mariage ! Tu es libre ! S'exclama t-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, heureuse pour lui.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… et j'ai besoin de m'asseoir… murmura t-il en trouvant une chaise près de la porte des toilettes. C'est fini… mon cauchemar est terminé… Je n'y croyais plus… ajouta t-il la tête dans ses mains comme pour se convaincre.

- Il faut que j'en aie la preuve sous les yeux mais je suis sûre d'avoir raison. Je vais te préparer tous les papiers nécessaires et on a qu'à se voir ce soir vers 18h00 au ministère, j'aurais sûrement fini.

- Je te dois tellement Hermione… Comment te remercier… soupira t-il en lui prenant la main.

- Tu l'as déjà fait Drago. J'ai beaucoup appris à ton contact…

- J'avais remarqué, sourit-il en pensant à autre chose qu'une Hermione rougissante devant lui.

- Bon, on se voit ce soir pour les documents ? Demanda t-elle en essayant de fuir le regard séducteur de Drago.

- Ca me convient… répondit-il tout en se relevant, à quelque centimètre d'elle. Si tu venais à changer d'avis pour « l'autre », même s'il y a moins d'urgence, je serais ravie de te revoir…

- A ce soir Drago… soupira t-elle en se reculant avant d'aller rejoindre Ron.

Les garçons la regardèrent avec interrogation avant de continuer leur discussion. Ron racontait à Harry le harcèlement de sa mère qu'il subissait pour le mariage et Harry lui confirmait que ce n'était pas mieux chez lui depuis hier soir. Il demanda d'ailleurs à Hermione de contacter Ginny au plus vite pour qu'elles s'organisent dans l'achat de la robe de mariée. Il raconta que pour sa femme, c'était la chose la plus urgente à prévoir et si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, Hermione serait déjà en train d'en essayer une bonne dizaine. Ron surenchérit en balbutiant qu'au moins Ginny avait bon goût et que ce n'était pas le cas de sa mère.

- Elle attend tellement ce mariage qu'elle s'est mis en tête de me faire mon costume… soupira-t-il en tournant le fond de sa glace avec sa cuillère. J'ai beau lui dire que je préférerais en acheter un neuf, elle n'en démord pas. C'est soit disant une tradition mais il ne me semble pas que Bill l'ait respectée au sien avec Fleur…

- Hé bien dis le à ta mère que tu ne veux pas de son costume… intervint Hermione d'un ton sec.

- On parle de ma mère là, Hermione ! De Molly Weasley, la madame j'en fais toujours qu'à ma tête… Comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Tu es un grand garçon, non ? Pesta Hermione. Dis lui tout simplement que tu as envie de t'en acheter un !

- Facile à dire, marmonna Ron en avalant sa glace liquide et tiède.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu as plus peur de ta mère que de Voldemort lui-même…

- Bah vas-y toi, va briser les espoirs de ma mère si tu y tiens… Elle est si euphorique… Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui tenir tête. Et puis, on ne va pas se disputer juste pour une histoire de costume alors qu'on est censés être tous heureux de l'évènement.

- Mais aide-moi Harry ! Dis lui que c'est ridicule ! On ne va quand même pas se laisser diriger toute sa vie par sa « maman ». C'est notre mariage pas le sien que je sache ! S'énerva Hermione qui n'obtint qu'un levé d'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- On verra comment tu t'en sors avec ma sœur. Si tu prends la robe que tu veux, je parlerais à mère… proposa Ron avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend cet après-midi. Hermione, on se voit ce soir ?

- Si tu veux, se força t-elle à dire sans vraiment en sentir le besoin.

- Ok, je t'envoie un hibou ! Termina t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau avec un léger et discret « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille.

Harry en profita également pour retourner travailler et raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à la porte du restaurant. Il lui avoua qu'il la sentait contrariée par quelque chose. Hermione tenta de le rassurer mais son meilleur ami lui demanda si ce n'était pas en rapport avec Malefoy. Effectivement, la tentative était bonne mais pas dans le sens qu'il pensait, assurément ! Elle lui répondit alors qu'elle ne craignait pas l'ancien Serpentard mais ses arguments ne semblèrent pas convaincre l'auror le plus doué de sa génération. Harry déposa ensuite un tendre baiser sur son front et en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui confia que tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait c'était d'être heureuse et qu'il n'avait simplement pas l'impression que c'était le cas. Hermione pensa alors qu'il méritait bien sa réputation et ne put que lui sourire. Elle lui annonça ensuite qu'elle devait retourner aux ministères pour récupérer quelques affaires et Harry prit soin de l'accompagner jusqu'aux archives. Les quatre collègues, en pleine pause café, les regardèrent arriver la bouche grande ouverte et ne protestèrent pas lorsqu'Hermione annonça, une fois Harry repartit, qu'elle allait finir un travail avant de partir. Elle s'isola dans un coin et rédigea tous les documents nécessaires à la libération de Drago. Elle eut la confirmation de l'obligation d'enfanter pour les mariages nobles et prit note de toutes les lois relatives à ce point essentiel de l'union entre deux sang-purs. Une fois cela terminé, elle entreprit de refaire l'arbre généalogique qui mettait en valeur les cinq points de convergence entre la famille de Pansy et celle de Drago et ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle entendit alors des pas venir vers elle et supposa l'arrivée d'un de ses collègues pour lui dire qu'ils fermaient. Lorsqu'elle termina d'écrire le dernier nom en cours, elle tourna la tête et fut surprise sur le coup de voir Drago qui était en train d'enlever sa cape comme s'il voulait s'installer.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est déjà six heures quand même, soupira Hermione tout en regardant le petit sourire narquois se dessiner sur la bouche d'un homme maintenant libre.

- Si je te dérange, dis le tout de suite, ironisa t-il.

- Non, non, j'ai presque fini de toute manière, répondit Hermione tout en lui tendant les autres papiers. J'avais raison…

- Je n'en ai jamais douté Hermione, sourit-il. Je vais justement la voir après… Elle m'attend apparemment avec impatience d'après son dernier hibou. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit finalement ravie de ma visite quand je vais lui expliquer ce que contiennent ces parchemins.

- Ne soit pas trop dur avec elle Drago. Elle t'aime quand même…

- C'est un amour égoïste Hermione… et non partagé.

- Mais ce sont de réels sentiments qui méritent un minimum de respect… argumenta t-elle à la grande déception de Drago.

- Applique tes propres conseils avant de les donner Hermione, répondit-il sérieusement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, pesta t-elle en se concentrant à nouveau sur son arbre.

- De toi et moi … Et de l'autre…

- L'autre comme tu dis c'est Ron et il est mon fiancé, protesta Hermione tout en se donnant le courage nécessaire à repousser son envie de céder.

- Fiancé qui ignore que la veille de sa demande, tu étais dans mes bras et que tu t'y sentais apparemment bien…

- Drago… Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ça…

- Alors, il faudrait au moins que tu lui dises combien de forces il te faut pour me résister, encore ce soir… affirma t-il en la forçant de le regarder. Avoue que tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser !

- Pas du tout ! Mentit Hermione par défi.

- Tu sais que tu rougis quand tu mens ? S'amusa Drago en lui caressant la joue.

- Arrête s'il te plait, supplia t-elle d'un seul coup. Oui, j'en ai envie mais j'ai fait une promesse à Ron en toute connaissance de cause. Maintenant que tu es libre, tu pourras sortir avec qui tu veux et un jour tu trouveras celle qui te donnera envie d'envisager à nouveau le mariage.

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

- Drago… soupira t-elle, vaincue par la magie des mots qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Un long frisson parcourut son corps tel une décharge électrique dès lors qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oh qu'il était dur de résister à l'envie d'aller plus loin, de se laisser aller à ses sensations, à ses désirs, à ses caresses et ses baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus empressés. Hermione avait perdu toute raison face à la passion qui l'envahissait. Elle n'était plus qu'à la seule écoute de son corps et si un bruit de porte ne fit pas revenir sa conscience, ce qui était un simple baiser au départ se serait terminé en moment plus qu'intime. Elle repoussa alors doucement Drago en essayant de ne pas le vexer et se dégagea totalement de lui. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux afin d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions mais une voix l'empêcha de la sonder davantage.

- Hermione ? Tu es là ?

Ron ! Hermione sentit alors tous les remords possibles et imaginable la torturer. Elle regarda Drago, paniquée et chercha du regard où pouvait se trouvait celui qui la cherchait. Mécaniquement, elle fixa à nouveau Drago et à travers son regard, elle le supplia de ne pas la mettre dans une situation qu'elle ne voulait pas. Chose qu'il comprit. Drago s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa tout en lui tenant la tête dans sa main, saisit ses affaires et les documents déjà prêts, puis partit de la salle d'étude en passant par une allée adjacente sans même lui dire au revoir. Hermione ne s'en sentit que plus mal et c'était sûrement le but de son action. En entendant à nouveau Ron la réclamer, elle rangea rapidement les affaires qu'il y avait sur la table d'étude et répondit à son appel. Sourire aux lèvres, visiblement heureux de la voir, Ron se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. C'est alors à ce moment qu'elle comprit… qu'elle comprit que le doute n'était plus permis.

Seulement Ron était si touchant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il l'aimait, elle ne pouvait pas en douter et il prenait soin de le lui prouver. Il lui murmura qu'il était content d'être un peu seul avec elle et qu'il en avait envie depuis qu'il l'avait vu ce midi. Son regard était tellement doux qu'elle renonça à lui briser le cœur, du moins pour ce soir. Il lui demanda si elle avait finit et fut déçu de sa réponse. Hermione lui demanda alors de lui laisser un petit quart d'heure et Ron proposa de l'attendre à côté d'elle, chose qu'elle accepta avec réticence. Elle le vit alors sortir la gazette du sorcier et s'asseoir en face d'elle. Rassurée d'une distance acceptable, elle rouvrit le parchemin et termina d'y ajouter les noms des ancêtres de Drago Malefoy jusqu'à noter son nom. Elle eut une minute d'hésitation telle un tendre moment de nostalgie. Drago Malefoy… un nom qui serait également gravé à vie dans sa mémoire quoi qu'il arrive. Elle leva les yeux pour observer Ron et croisa son regard. Il lui fit son sourire le plus craquant en plus d'un regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments pour elle. Hermione respira alors profondément en elle et plongea à nouveau sa plume dans son encrier.

Concentrée à entendre le bruit de la pointe gratter le vieux papier, plus rien autour d'elle n'eut à ce moment une quelconque importance. Elle scellait à jamais le destin d'un homme qui grâce à elle, allait maintenant pouvoir vivre sa propre vie. Après la chute de Voldemort, elle signait là sa plus belle réussite.

Elle enroula le parchemin, alla à son ancien bureau pour faire chauffer un peu de cire et mit le sceaux des archives. Hermione retourna voir Ron pour lui annoncer leur départ et celui-ci se fit un point d'honneur à lui enfiler sa cape en parfait gentleman. Il faisait de sérieux efforts, elle le savait et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter le poids de sa mauvaise conscience envers lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, non sans avoir fermé les archives livrées à elle-même bien évidemment, elle demanda à Ron de faire un détour jusqu'au service postal du ministère afin d'envoyer son parchemin à son destinataire. Ron accepta naturellement et en repartant, il saisit une occasion pour lui prendre la main. Surprise au début, elle se laissa finalement faire. Il commença alors à lui raconter sa journée, non sans passion, et ponctua son récit par de petites anecdotes qui la firent rire. L'atmosphère détendue, ils retrouvèrent leur naturel d'autrefois et leur complicité qui rendait leur relation si particulière. Ron l'invita comme prévu au restaurant et passa la soirée à la séduire avec sa manière bien à lui, l'humour. A nouveau, elle se laissa porter par le moment et apprécia chaque minute de cette soirée réussie. Pas de mariage, pas de questions sur leur couple, pas d'interrogations sur leur avenir, pas de projets à monter, pas de réflexions autour d'un nombre hypothétique d'enfants à venir, non, juste Ron et Hermione, lui et elle et rien d'autre. Vers dix heures, il se résigna à la raccompagner chez elle afin qu'elle ne se couche pas trop tard. Sans chercher à aller plus loin, il l'embrassa tendrement, la prit délicatement dans ses bras tout en lui caressant le dos et lui murmura qu'elle allait terriblement lui manquer avant de lui proposer de manger ensemble le lendemain midi, ce qu'elle accepta. Ron l'embrassa à nouveau avant de s'en aller et Hermione referma sa porte non sans un long soupir.

Puis, elle le vit… Allongé en boule en plein milieu de ce qui était à l'époque des vêtements et qui était maintenant un butin de guerre, il ne daigna même pas lever la tête pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de son futur bourreau. Choquée, Hermione en resta sans voix et ce fut pire lorsqu'elle regarda l'armoire complètement vidée de son contenu, maintenant au sol, en lambeau. Partagée entre l'envie de pleurer et de faire du pâté « de » chat, elle se sentit dépassée par les évènements. Au bruit d'une chaise qui se déplaçait, Pattenrond se leva, vit sa maîtresse maintenant assise et blanche puis se réinstalla confortablement sur l'objet de sa vengeance. Fatiguée par sa journée et par les aléas de sa conscience, elle craqua et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose se frotter à sa jambe. Elle prit alors son unique et réel compagnon de vie dans ses bras. Elle se coucha ensuite avec la seule satisfaction de s'être au moins réconciliée avec son chat… Elle ne se doutait pas un instant que dans une immense maison à plusieurs kilomètres de là, deux personnes étaient loin d'être prêtes à se coucher vu l'état d'énervement de l'un d'eux. Morphée venait de l'emporter vers d'inavouables rêves dont elle avait depuis peu l'habitude. Ron l'avait peut-être le jour, mais la nuit, elle appartenait maintenant entièrement à Drago.


	12. Quand la reconnaissance arrive

**Message de l'auteur :**

Non, tu n'hallucines pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Si si !

Et oui, ça faisait longtemps, deux long mois, je sais, et je m'en excuse. Je me suis laissé emporter par plein de chose et je voulais absolument terminer un projet en cours avant de reprendre ici. Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs/lectrices de cette fic et je leur remercie de leur soutient. Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir faire une réponse à chacun faute de temps mais je vais essayer de répondre à toutes vos questions avant de vous laisser tranquille dans la lecture qui vous attend ensuite.

Déjà, pour tout ce qui pense qu'à ce stade, le couple Hermione/Drago est impossible, je les invites à regarder dans quelle catégorie j'ai placée cette fic… Juste un conseil hein, ce n'est pas non plus une obligation bien évidemment, lol.

Pour vous prévenir de la publication, je vais malheureusement vous décevoir. Je n'ai plus une minute à moi en ce moment (un avada kedavra à tous ceux qui commente cette phrase avec un « elle est tout le temps débordée ») et l'envoie d'hibou, même quand fonctionne très bien, prend un temps que je n'ai plus. Pour ceux qui le savent pas, j'ai tendance à toujours indiquer l'état de mes fic en cours sur mon site personnel qui est accessible sur mon profil, sinon, bah vous faites comme moi (anamaya si tu me lis… j'en peu plus…) et vous allez voir de temps en temps, pour ne pas dire tous les jours (anamaya… pitiée…) si j'ai pas publiée… Sinon, il vous reste l'option hibou pour savoir où j'en suis, je répond toujours :op ! Pour le rythme de publication, là, je ne m'avance plus puisque de toute façon, je n'arrive pas à m'y tenir… Ca devrait rester dans l'ordre de 3 semaines/ 1 mois par chapitre, tout dépend de ma vie perso et de l'avancement de ma fic principale qui reste toujours et encore prioritaire. Ecrire un chapitre de cette fic là me prendre facile une semaine complète à hauteur de 3 à 4 heures d'écritures quotidienne. Ce chapitre douze fait 11 pages Word à lui tout seul (times – 10) et plus ça va, plus je rallonge…

A la question « suis-je un bourreau »… Beaucoup des sorciers qui fréquente ce site et qui me connaisse via msn vous répondraient sans hésitation que oui… Mais, là, je proteste… Je suis un ange… Bon, ok, l'auréole ne me va pas… Le choixpeau à tout simplement fait un très bon travail sur moi… Serpy jusqu'au bout des ongles… Mais imaginer ce que cette fic aurait donnée si j'avais été Gryffon ? Mdr

Bon allez, je vous embête pas plus longtemps. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup que cette fic puisse vous prendre à corps comme ça… Et la cerise qu'elles soient en plus très constructive me motive toujours dans ma lutte contre le sommeil « ils veulent un chapitre… je dois finir… pas dodo… »

Avec toute ma gratitude,

YvyLeeWoods

**Chapitre 12 : Quand la reconnaissance arrive...** écrit le 08/09/2006

_Cher journal,_

_Grand jour pour moi aujourd'hui. Je vais commencer mon nouveau travail. Je sais que c'est complètement ridicule mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être toute excitée. Pour être honnête, bon ok, vraiment honnête, j'ai changé déjà cinq fois de tenue et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite. Mon amour de chat affectueux a eu la bonté de me réduire du choix dans mon dilemme, mais je me retrouve maintenant face à un moment cruciale de ma vie, un moment déterminant que je ne peux absolument pas rater…  
Pull rouge signifiant jeune femme dynamique et efficacement sexy alors qu'elle est fiancée ou alors chemisier blanc soulignant mon sérieux mais aussi ma non disponibilité sentimentale non négociable… Rien que pour prouver à Harry qu'il a tord je mettrais bien le rouge mais mon bon sens, qui ne m'a jamais trahi jusque là, me souffle le chemisier blanc… Bon, va pour le cardigan noir, sérieuse, sexy et mystérieuse… Parfait !  
J'ai quand même du mal à réaliser que je ne mettrais plus les pieds derrière ce fichu comptoir… C'est fou le soulagement que ça me procure. J'ai l'impression d'entendre une chanson légère dans ma tête tout en fermant les yeux, j'arrive très bien à m'imaginer danser comme une enfant dans les champs fleuris. J'ai pourtant plein de problèmes sur le feu, mais là, oui, là, je préfère me concentrer sur celui qui est résolu ! C'est là aussi où je ne regrette pas mon choix. J'ai obtenu ce poste par mérite et mon ego remercie ma raison !  
Je vais devoir également revoir ma garde robe maintenant que je ne serais plus cachée par des montagnes de livres. Serrer la main d'un ministre ou d'un haut dignitaire avec une jupe plissée datant de Poudlard et un gilet en laine gris, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus recommandé pour la conseillère particulière d'un ambassadeur. Si mon salaire suit mes espérances, ma première paye sera donc consacrée à une journée de shopping. C'est Ginny qui va être contente de pouvoir jouer les stylistes. Il faudra quand même que je lui rappelle que je n'ai plus dix-huit ans et qu'il y a des affaires qu'on ne met plus à notre âge, même si l'idée est justement de rester jeune et à la mode.  
Allez, je ne préfère pas m'attarder à remplir ces pages blanches de peur d'y coucher quelques autres pensées nettement plus torturées…  
Trop tard… T'ai-je dit que Drago m'avait encore embrassée hier ? Non ? Ah… Bon, et bien, tu devras attendre la fin de la journée pour tout savoir !  
Et pas qu'une fois en plus ! … Oui, je sais, j'exagère… Tu aimerais savoir hein… Je sais que tu veux savoir… Tu ne peux pas me mentir… Avoue ! Tu ne peux pas me la faire à moi… Tu veux savoir ! Allez, dis oui ! Ah, tu vois que ce n'était pas si dur… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te dire… Après tout, je préfère être sadique que pathétique… Je lui ai même rendu son baiser… Bon, ok, j'arrête… Mais c'est uniquement parce que c'est toi hein ! Je pouvais sentir son odeur sur moi… Oh, là, je sens que tu crèves d'envie de te refermer sur mes mains et me broyer les os pour avoir écrit une chose pareille… Ses caresses étaient… Oui, oui, je m'en vais travailler ! Oui, je vais me rappeler que je suis fiancée… à un autre… mais laisse-moi encore quelques secondes dans ma folie passagère…  
Je sais que je ne devrais pas, seulement en ce moment, ma conscience est une véritable mangemorte, baguette à la main, prête à me lancer un endoloris à chaque pensée que j'ai de lui, de lui avec moi… Je sais que c'est Ron qui devrait tenir cette place alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?  
Tu vois, je l'avais prédis… Je te parle de mes autres problèmes et ma chanson joyeuse s'est envolée pour laisser la place à une beaucoup plus mélancolique…J'aurais dû devenir professeur de divination à Poudlard et remplacer cette… cette… je n'ai pas de mot pour la décrire celle-là…  
Bon allez, cette fois-ci je vais affronter le magnifique destin qui s'offre à moi et monter une marche de plus vers la réussite de ma vie._

_Conseillère personnelle de l'ambassadeur américain… Si ça ce n'est pas la classe, je ne m'appelle plus Hermione Granger ! _

_Je te laisse, j'ai du travail important qui m'attend… Ca aussi c'est bon de le dire… Travail important… Conseillère personnelle de l'ambassadeur… Trop bon, encore ! Conseillère personnelle de l'ambassadeur… Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, la conseillère personnelle de l'ambassadeur… Bonjour, je suis Hermione Weasley, conseillère personnelle de l'ambassadeur… Bonjour, Hermione Malefoy, bras droit de l'ambassadeur… De toute façon, quelque soit l'option, c'est toujours mieux qu'Hermione Granger, préposée aux archives…_

_Bon, tu m'excuseras cher journal, mais j'ai maintenant mieux à faire que faire mon inavouable rapport quotidien sur ma vie._

_A un de ces jours, quand mon futur agenda surchargé m'y autorisera !_

_XXX_

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans sa glace, essaya de se convaincre de ne pas se changer une ultime fois et arrangea sa pseudo coiffure de femme sérieuse, puis fit une légère caresse à son chat qui en profita pour s'étirer et en obtenir davantage.  
- Ne pousse pas trop Pattenrond… Mon pardon est déjà pas si mal compte tenu du temps qu'il me faudra pour réparer toutes mes affaires…

Le fait que son chat n'était justement pas qu'un simple animal de compagnie, bête et méchant, justifiait sûrement le fait qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait parfaitement. Suite à ce rappel de son activité nocturne de la veille, la boule de poil lui adressa un regard des plus réprobateur, agita sa queue en signe d'avertissement à un seuil de tolérance franchi, sauta du lit où il y laissa une trace arrondis accompagnés de quelques poils et avant qu'elle ait eu le réflexe de fermer l'autre porte de son armoire, au cas où un changement de dernière minute était nécessaire, il sauta sur une étagère et s'installa tout en lui lançant un défit de l'y déloger sans une égratignure.

Hermione soupira, vaincue par ce caractère si rancunier, elle sortit enfin de son trente mètre carré et entreprit de descendre les escaliers. A mi chemin, sur le pallier intermédiaire, son nez fut agressé par une immonde odeur qui ressemblait dans un premier temps à de l'eau de Cologne bon marché, au point de lui provoquer en quelques secondes une migraine affreuse. Hermione devina tout de suite la cause de cette conséquence. Après un soupir qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de ce cache misère, elle continua sa route, qu'elle pouvait suivre rien qu'à l'augmentation de son irritation nasale, et se retrouva ainsi devant son voisin préféré.

- Tu es bien matinale ce matin, jolie Hermione… Sourit-il tout en passant brusquement son bras devant son visage à lui provoquer une véritable nausée.

- Boris, les filtre d'amour ne fonctionne pas sur moi… lui répondit-elle totalement blasée par son énième essai du genre.

- Tu n'aimes pas mon parfum ? S'indigna-t-il faussement tout en passant son autre bras à proximité de son nez, insistant à nouveau.

- Tu vois, Boris, la seule joie que je retire après chacune de nos rencontres, c'est de me dire qu'il y a plus pathétique que moi sur cette terre, ce qui n'est pas une référence en soi, ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même avant de reprendre, et qu'à côté de toi, ma vie est bien plus épanouie, termina-t-elle avant de le voir à nouveau s'essayer avec son autre bras. Et arrête avec ton filtre… Je me suis immunisée contre ce genre de pratique dès que les frères Weasley ont voulu tester leur nouvelle gamme sur moi. Et ce que tu portes, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont fait de mieux pour tout te dire.

Avec ce qui venait de lui arriver depuis une bonne semaine et demi, il était maintenant évident pour Hermione qu'elle avait pris assurance et confiance en elle. Elle-même avait du mal à se souvenir de l'Hermione qui paniquait à chaque fois que Ron venait lui rendre une petite visite surprise aux archives ou rougissait quand il la frôlait maladroitement. Maintenant, elle se sentait plus forte, plus déterminée bien qu'il lui manquait encore ce que les hommes portaient si fièrement pour pouvoir prendre le total contrôle de sa vie, soit rompre avec Ron, se couper définitivement de la famille Weasley, décevoir Ginny, écœurer Harry en allant se jeter en pleine rue dans les bras de Drago Malefoy.

La dernière réplique avait eu du résultat sur Boris et, comme inspiré par un changement de sujet radical, il remarqua la bague qu'Hermione portait à sa main gauche. Réalisant ce que cela pouvait signifier, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour assembler les différentes informations qu'il avait la concernant.

- Vu le caillou, je mise sur le rouquin ! Affirma-t-il sans aucun tact, ce qui choqua Hermione. Franchement, le blond, je veux bien croire que physiquement, il puisse se démarquer de moi mais l'autre, il ne m'arrive franchement pas à la cheville ma belle… Tu vas faire la plus belle erreur de ta vie !  
- Vivement ma prochaine paye, soupira Hermione comme unique réponse avant de continuer de descendre les escaliers tout en remerciant Merlin de lui donner la possibilité de s'éloigner de ce phénomène une bonne fois pour toutes.

Etre en avance à son travail était une habitude d'Hermione seulement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un premier jour, ce n'était plus quinze minutes qui s'imposait à son esprit contentieux mais une bonne heure. En plus, personne ne lui avait spécifié d'horaire particulier alors il n'y avait rien de plus normal que de se présenter sous son meilleur profil et d'arriver au ministère avant les autres, bien avant les autres… Heureusement pour elle, Hermione avait toujours le mot de passe pour entrer au ministère avant son ouverture officielle et c'est dans un silence presque dramatique voir suspect qu'elle traversa l'atrium à huit heures moins deux minutes du matin.

Le plus étrange pour elle fut de passer à côté des escaliers qu'elle avait empruntés tant d'années et de continuer jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Elle imagina alors le travail qui allait être laissé de côté, les livres mal rangés et les demandes mal renseignées suite à son départ et sentit une petite pointe de nostalgie avant de se remotiver lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur elle pour la monter au deuxième étage.  
Le couloir ressemblait alors à une ligne droite qui terminait de changer à jamais sa vie, et plus elle s'approchait de la porte du bureau en question, plus ses pas devenait lourds et lents. Hermione hésitait, il n'y avait rien pour l'y encourager, mais tout d'un coup, toutes les recommandations et préventions d'Harry et de Ron se répétèrent en boucle dans sa tête comme si une alerte interne la prévenait d'un danger imminent. Pourtant, elle s'apprêtait à commencer un travail logiquement nettement mieux rémunéré que ce qu'elle avait eu jusque là, et il n'y avait pas grand mal, puis, conseiller un ambassadeur devait être très passionnant comme tâche. Alors pourquoi cette peur au ventre ? Pourquoi Hermione avait autant d'appréhension à frapper à cette porte ?  
Sa main s'avança tout de même avant de se reculer et de faire ce mouvement cinq bonnes fois avant de faire résonner l'âme du bois qui bloquait l'entrée. Elle resta ensuite là, comme une totale idiote, à attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, avant d'émettre enfin l'hypothèse qu'il n'y avait personne. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, immobile, elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur l'un des bancs qui ornaient le couloir. Hermione s'appuya alors contre le mur et soupira sur sa stupidité. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre vu que petit à petit, l'animation arriva avec des personnes qui en profitèrent pour la dévisager avec interrogation. Hermione regretta sur le coup d'avoir mis son cache-cœur et aurait préféré la chemise blanche, mais surtout stricte, qui leur aurait indiqué qu'un minimum de respect s'imposait lorsqu'ils rencontraient la conseillère personnelle de l'ambassadeur américain.

- Et moi qui avais fait en sorte d'arriver le premier, soupira une voix assez lointaine avant qu'Hermione ne tourne la tête pour voir de qui elle venait. Mais finalement, j'avoue ne pas être si surpris que ça, et c'est une leçon que je vais retenir à l'avenir…  
- Oh, bonjour monsieur… Balbutia-t-elle, mal-à-l'aise, tout en lui proposant sa main pour le saluer.  
- Très bien, nous allons mettre les choses aux points tout de suite, Hermione. Tu m'appelleras Steeve, on se tutoie, pas de monsieur, et ne me regardes pas comme ça !  
- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, surprise et apeurée de croire qu'elle le dévorait sur place, ce qui ne lui aurait pas provoqué d'indigestion au passage…

- Je n'ai encore jamais mangé de sorcière, Hermione… Et si je devais le faire, je ne choisirais pas une héroïne de guerre qui gagnerait facilement contre moi dans un duel…

- Tout dépend comment on voit les choses, murmura-t-elle à elle-même tout en regardant son nouveau patron ouvrir la porte avec sa baguette magique avant de sentir la menace mangemorte lui rappeler ô combien elle était fiancée et ô combien elle se devait d'y être fidèle jusque dans ses pensées.

- Tu disais quoi ?

- Que j'étais ravie de travailler avec vous… se reprit Hermione rouge de honte de s'être faite presque surprendre dans son égarement.

- Et moi donc ! S'enthousiasma l'américain avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de l'inviter à entrer. Je suis très honoré te compter dans mon équipe Hermione. Mais je t'en prie, entre !

Hermione le suivit donc à l'intérieur et posa son regard sur l'ensemble des lieux qui s'offraient à elle. La première chose qui lui sauta à l'œil fut l'espace et la décoration. Elle qui s'attendait à des bureaux style victorien comme il pouvait y'en avoir dans d'autres département du ministère, celui-ci se voulait originalement moderne. Il y avait quatre fauteuils en forme d'œufs apparemment inconfortables qui servait de petit salon d'attente. Un peu plus loin, l'un en face de l'autre, deux bureaux qu'elle supposait être le sien et celui de l'ambassadeur, était d'un noir peu commun qui lui inspirait un avis mitigé. Les murs latéraux étaient décorés par deux tableaux, qu'Hermione reconnut pour être un portrait des deux sorciers pionniers qui avaient survécus au massacre de Salem après la chasse aux sorcières que la ville avait subies et un immense paysage jardinier qui faisait face à la porte. Après quelques minutes d'observation, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il y avait également deux autres grandes portes au fond de la pièce et lorsqu'elle vit l'ambassadeur en ouvrir une et lui demander de le suivre, elle réalisa l'évidence, soit qu'un ambassadeur se devait d'avoir au moins son propre bureau, ne serait-ce que pour avoir des discussions confidentielles avec des notables.

- J'aime beaucoup la lumière qui se dégage de ce bureau pour tout te dire. La vue est en plus tout à fait charmante quand on y fait attention. On peut y voir Big Ben et la Tamise… Parfois, j'en regrette presque mon choix…

- Votre… ton choix ? Demanda-t-elle au tac au tac avant de se reprendre en se promettant d'être plus « diplomate » à l'avenir.  
- Oui, vois-tu Hermione, mon bureau est certes plus spacieux mais la vue que j'ai est nettement moins belle que celle-ci.

Hermione regarda alors autour d'elle et se demanda bien à quoi se bureau pouvait alors lui servir vu qu'il en utilisait un autre et que deux trônait dans la pièce adjacente. Lorsqu'elle observa à son tour à travers la fenêtre, elle trouva également ce genre de vue bien agréable et cela la changeait parfaitement du sous-sol enfermé où elle était encore la veille.

- Bien, tu es évidemment libre de faire la décoration de ton bureau à ta guise, et si tu me le permets Hermione, il n'y aura pas que ça à revoir… ajouta-t-il en la regardant de la tête au pied ce qui l'a mis mal à l'aise. Je connais parfaitement ton ancienne situation financière mais je ne peux malheureusement pas te permettre de venir travailler avec une robe de sorcier dont la coupe date de quatre ans…

- Je suis désolée, en plus mon chat m'a… commença-t-elle avant de voir son nouveau patron lui sortir une bourse assez volumineuse et surtout assez lourde pour ne pas imaginer la somme conséquente de galions qui devait se trouver à l'intérieur.

- Nous déjeunerons ce midi chez un ancien ami à toi, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et je t'y présenterais le responsable du département des aurors. Il y a même de fortes chances que ton autre ami Harry Potter soit des nôtres. Sinon, ce matin, j'ai quelques rendez-vous à l'extérieur que je ne vais pas t'imposer vu que c'est ton premier jour donc, on se donne rendez-vous à midi pile au restaurant. Tu as toute ta matinée pour faire connaissance avec nos assistantes et faire les boutiques. Ah oui, aussi, prends une robe de soirée pour ce soir.

- Ce soir ? Balbutia-t-elle en essayant d'assimiler l'ensemble de son programme tout en empêchant son cœur de s'arrêter de battre.

- Oui, il y a une soirée mondaine en l'honneur d'un départ en retraite du responsable du département des coopérations magiques internationales et là malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas y échapper. Je t'en reparlerais cet après-midi.

- Oh, très bien, réussit-elle quand même à dire alors qu'à ce moment précis, la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait faire était de fuir, ce qui était une option bien évidemment impensable pour une ancienne Gryffondor.

- Tout va bien Hermione ? Je ne vais pas trop vite ? S'inquiéta-t-il avec un regard tendre qui renforça son mal-être.

- Oui, oui, mentit la jeune femme, ce qui n'était plus qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan vu les péripéties passées de la semaine précédente.

Hermione ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de ce qui lui arrivait et surtout de la vitesse à laquelle tout s'enchaînait depuis quinze jours environ, et l'arrivée de ce qu'elle supposa être des assistantes lui fut salutaire. Steeve l'invita à aller à leur rencontre et fit tout de suite les présentations. La première semblait assez excentrique vu la façon dont elle lui serra la main, fière de rencontrer une héroïne, honorée de pouvoir travailler pour elle, mais ce qui la caractérisa le plus au premier coup d'œil fut sa petitesse et son aspect mi-femme mi-enfant. La seconde paraissait nettement plus normale voir agacée du comportement de sa collègue et physiquement, la banalité résumait tout à fait l'appréciation d'Hermione.

L'ambassadeur lui expliqua ensuite que leur bureau était assez sollicité, surtout depuis son affectation à ce poste et que leurs travails se résumaient à leur simplifier la vie. Hermione était ravie de le savoir vu que pour le moment tout lui semblait obscur, comme sa propre tâche ce bureau, et les salua respectueusement. Steeve demanda aux jeunes filles de l'aider à s'installer et d'apprendre à sympathiser durant son absence puis s'excusa d'avoir son premier rendez-vous à neuf heures deux étages plus haut.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire et paniqua sur le moment. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le montrer mais avec deux paires d'yeux à la décortiquer comme elles le faisaient, c'était assez difficile. Elle décida alors d'aller dans son bureau et s'y enferma pour faire le point de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle commença par prendre ses marques, regarda avec attention le peu de livres qui composaient sa bibliothèque personnelle, caressa sa petite table de réunion ronde qui était juste à côté et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, s'installa à son bureau. Le fauteuil était nettement plus confortable que le tabouret qu'elle utilisait souvent aux archives ou même son ancienne chaise de bureau. Elle se remémora alors l'ensemble des évènements de la matinée et se laissa aller dans un petit cri de satisfaction, bridé par la main qu'elle posa préalablement devant la bouche pour éviter que les assistantes n'entendent l'expression de sa joie.

Puis, elle décida de briser la glace avec les deux femmes d'une vingtaine d'années qui avaient dû la prendre pour une snobe et commença à ouvrir la porte avant d'entendre une conversation qui l'intéressa dès le premier mot.

- … Malefoy.

- Dis-moi, il n'y a rien d'autre dans ton journal que les potins du jour ? Pesta apparemment la plus sérieuse des deux.

- Attends, est-ce que tu te rends compte seulement des conséquences de ça ?

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me l'expliquer, soupira sa collègue à en faire rire légèrement Hermione qui se fit de ce fait remarquer. Oh, pardon, veuillez-nous excusez miss Granger, nous nous remettons au travail tout de suite…

- Il n'y a pas de mal, les rassura-t-elle par intérêt afin de justifier la fin de l'histoire. Alors, je vous écoute, de quelles conséquences parlez-vous ?

- Vous connaissez Drago Malefoy ? Demanda la première avec un petit sourire victorieux d'avoir trouver une alliée.

- Qui ne connaît pas Drago Malefoy au ministère, pouffa la deuxième. Franchement, tu en as des questions…

- Ne faites pas attention Miss Granger, voilà ce que dix ans de célibat donnent sur une jeune femme… Elle en devient aigrie… Commenta la plus jeune avant de reprendre le journal et de le mettre devant ses yeux, ce qui l'empêcha de voir l'amertume de l'intéressée mais aussi celle d'Hermione qui se sentait bizarrement concernée par la remarque. Donc, Drago Malefoy, depuis ce matin, est officiellement sur le marché de la disponibilité !

Là, si Hermione n'avait jamais fait attention à la vie privée de celui qui avait été son amant d'un soir, sa nouvelle assistante lui fit un cours de rattrapage accéléré. Elle apprit alors que le mariage avait été donc annulé à un mois de la cérémonie et que tous les fournisseurs annonçaient déjà leur perte en chiffres d'affaires suite à ce que certains décrivaient comme un drame épouvantable. Hermione avait un avis nettement différent sur ce point mais elle se devait de rester muette à cause du secret professionnel en plus du personnel, plus délicat en soi. Elle imaginait par contre très bien la réaction de la future, maintenant ex, Madame Malefoy et la première assistante lui donna les raisons de penser que Drago avait dû subir un très mauvais moment. L'article mentionnait également tous les noms des jeunes filles de noble naissance, terme politiquement correct pour ne pas dire de sang pur, pouvant convenir à la succession de la non regrettée Pansy. Bien sûr, Hermione y jeta un bref coup d'œil pour y voir, avec un espoir dissimulé, le sien, mais le fait que ces parents soient totalement moldus n'avait peut-être pas joué en sa faveur. Par ailleurs, l'article ajoutait le nom de quelques aventures connues du blond qui avait fait scandale dans la société mondaine à l'époque, de par son engagement avec Pansy, et Hermione fut par contre soulagée cette fois-ci de voir que son nom n'y apparaissait pas, ce qui prouva également le manque de renseignements évident du journaliste. Puis, les uns après les autres, les richesses de Drago, biens immobiliers et titres en tout genre furent énumérés et mirent Hermione dans un état second. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais vu Drago de cette manière. Pour elle, il était le petit arrogant prétentieux décoloré qui avait su la séduire et se faire mettre dans son lit, pas un noble convoité et astreint à un certain protocole dû à son nom. Il y avait de quoi comprendre Drago dans sa volonté de trouver au moins une femme qui puisse l'aider à supporter tout ça, et non une femme qui l'y enfoncerait davantage. Remarque, à l'idée d'imaginer Drago avec une perruque blanche, assistant à un conseil sorcier quelconque, bras croisés, soupirant à chaque débat concernant la grosseur légale d'un chaudron, était assez comique en soi, pour ne pas dire séduisant. Dans tous les cas, l'article, même s'il comportait sûrement un meilleur pourcentage de fiction que de réalité, avait pour mérite de lui montrer la complexité de la vie qui aurait pu être la sienne si elle n'avait pas été chez les Weasley le week-end dernier pour accepter la proposition de Ron au lieu de celle de Drago.

- … pour la soirée ? Reprit la première des assistantes.

- Pardon ? Demanda Hermione qui sortait ainsi de ses réflexions.

- Il est dix heures passées et je vous demandais si vous aviez déjà une robe pour la soirée ?

- Oh, heu, non… Je devais y aller ce matin…

- Et c'est maintenant que vous nous le dites ? S'indigna la deuxième. Vous savez combien de temps il faut pour faire une robe de soirée sur mesure ?

- La malheureuse ! Il faut que vous y aller tout de suite !

- Mais, je ne sais pas quoi prendre et surtout où aller, enfin si, je pense que je pourrais trouver quelque chose chez Gaichiffon …

- Tu devrais y aller avec elle, proposa la deuxième assistante en direction de la première.

- Non, toi vas-y, tu sais t'imposer et là, je pense que faire comprendre à la directrice de cette boutique son intérêt à bien la servir…

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Elles pourraient me refuser une tenue ?

- On voit que vous ne fréquentez pas souvent les salons mondains… soupira la première… Tout le monde n'a pas son entrée dans ces boutiques en terme de confection particulière…

Effectivement, lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la boutique avec son assistante, comme pour sa dernière visite dans ce magasin, les vendeuses la regardèrent de haut et continuèrent à vaquer à leurs occupations. L'une d'entre elle, préposée aux clients usuels selon la deuxième assistante, leur proposa le catalogue mais Thalie, de son prénom, annonça tout de suite la couleur. Hermione vit alors la vendeuse blanchir de confusion et deux autres vendeuses la pousser carrément en arrière, limite à se battre à qui s'occupera de leur nouvelle pépite d'or de cliente. Hermione fut alors tripotée de partout durant la prise de mesure et en dégagea même des mains trop baladeuses à son goût avec un regard indigné. Lorsque arriva le moment du choix de la robe, si Hermione avait écouté les conseils proposés, forcément orientés vers les plus extravagantes et onéreuses de leur collection, elle aurait ressemblé ni plus ni moins qu'à un bonbon rose généreux et écœurant rien qu'à la vue. A ce stade, il ne manquait plus que la coupe caniche pour terminer la pièce montée qu'elle serait devenue. Après tout, il est de notoriété public que le ridicule ne tue pas, il n'annihile juste que la fierté humaine, chose qu'Hermione cherchait difficilement encore en elle. Enfin, heureusement, la réputation de Thalie fut assez juste et les vendeuses redevinrent plus raisonnables avec sa nouvelle patronne. Les deux jeunes femmes ressortirent donc vivantes, entières, avec encore quelques galions en poche et avec le plus important, une robe digne de ce nom.

Lorsqu'une galère se terminait, la championne du genre s'en alla ensuite vers la suivante. A première vue, manger dans un des meilleurs restaurants avec un homme séduisant et un homme d'expérience qui pouvait amener des conversations vraiment intéressante, cela semblait tout à fait prometteur, mais Hermione pouvait encore sentir ces fourmillements au ventre qui traduisant son anxiété.

Elle arriva donc par la porte arrière, comme lui avait montré Ron et Harry la dernière fois qu'ils y avaient été à trois et s'annonça au maitre d'hôtel. Très rapidement, Seamus la remarqua et vint à sa rencontre. Elle lui expliqua la raison de sa présence et bien évidemment, il la conduisit au box qui était prévu pour eux. Encore une fois, elle était la première et en attendant l'arrivée des deux hommes, elle se surprit à écouter les divers chuchotements provenant des box voisins. La rupture de Drago et de Pansy était bien évidemment à la une des nouvelles et Hermione commençait à ne plus supporter cet étalage de la vie privé comme si elle n'avait pas de valeur.

- Voici, annonça un serveur en montrant la table ou se tenait Hermione à Steeve et un autre homme.

- Toujours la première, évidemment… Hermione, permets-moi de te présenter Arturus Mongomery, le directeur du bureau des aurors. Arturus, voici Hermione Granger…

- Ah oui, le trésor dont vous aviez tant besoin si je ne m'abuse, plaisanta l'homme qui était assez vieux pour prendre cette remarque avec un léger dégoût. Ravi de pouvoir rencontrer un membre de l'ordre du phénix, reprit-il plus sérieusement ce qui mit Hermione un peu plus en confiance. Tu as fais un excellent choix Steeve…

- Je commence à me le dire effectivement, souligna-t-il avant de s'installer à la droite d'Hermione, la mettant ainsi entre les deux hommes.

Finalement Harry n'avait pas pu venir suite à une urgence sur l'un de ses dossiers et le repas fut comme initialement annoncé, uniquement orienté sur la coordination entre les aurors en charge de la protection de ses ressortissants sur le sol Anglais. Hermione commença alors à comprendre son rôle auprès de l'ambassadeur américain et participa activement à la conversation, impressionnant ainsi les deux hommes. Lorsque le café arriva, elle fut presque déçue de mettre un terme à l'une des discussions les plus intéressantes des six derniers mois.

Lors de la réunion de l'après-midi, l'ambassadeur lui confirma sa mission principale de correspondante entre son pays et les Amériques du Nord. Steeve ne connaissait que très peu le pays et avoir une personne telle qu'Hermione lui était devenue nécessaire presque dès son arrivée. Le fait qu'elle soit également invité à la réception dès son première était lié également au fait que c'était son premier à lui aussi et qu'il ne voulait commettre aucune faute diplomatique. Elle était son garde fou, sa conseillère mais aussi sa bibliothèque ambulante. Il connaissait de toute évidence sa réputation scolaire mais aussi celle que son ancien patron lui avait attribuée lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son transfert et la pauvre Hermione passa son après-midi à débiter toute sa connaissance dans les divers protocoles administratifs du ministère et de la communauté sorcière du pays en générale. A la fin de la journée, le bilan de cette première journée fut évident aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle avait aimé pouvoir exposer ses idées, commenter celle de l'ambassadeur, proposer des projets, établir les études à prévoir, mais surtout voir que sa contribution au monde magique voyait sa portée s'agrandir de manière exponentielle et ne se limitait plus à une personne en particulier. Elle était fière et heureuse de pouvoir faire autant de chose et se sentait totalement comblée du travail qu'il lui demandait. Bien sur lorsqu'elle se remémorait les chiffres qui composait son nouveau salaire sur un carnet de note, le sourire sur son visage prenait des proportions tout à fait insolant. C'est donc le cœur rapide, chaud mais surtout vivant qu'elle rentra chez elle pour se préparer à tenir son rôle d'accompagnatrice.

En bas de son immeuble, elle se sentit le besoin de le regarder et pour la première fois, elle réalisa qu'elle valait finalement mieux qu'une chambre de bonne de trente mètre carré. Le souvenir de son emménagement refit alors surface suivit des raisons qui l'avait poussé à le prendre. Ron lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner à jouer les ingrates face à ce que le ministère lui proposait après tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour permettre à la société sorcière de vivre libre. C'est vrai que commencer sa carrière en étant cobaye chez les frères Weasley, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour établir un bon curriculum vitae, surtout quand on souligne que ça lui avait valu quelques séjour à Sainte-Mangouste et plusieurs remarques sur son caractère ou son entêtement. Mais, au fond d'elle, tout comme à Poudlard, il était normal qu'elle prouve ce qu'elle valait. Oui, elle avait eu les meilleurs résultats à Poudlard, oui, elle était l'une des meilleurs en sort de défense face aux mangemorts, oui, elle avait établit un bon plan d'attaque en collaboration avec les différents membres de l'ordre mais elle était avant tout une femme qui voulait tourner la page sur cette période sombre de sa vie. Durant la guerre, il avait fallu faire des choses pas forcément agréables et ces souvenirs noircissaient le tableau de l'héroïne de guerre qu'elle était. Alors accepter un poste pour avoir eu la bassesse de se livrer à des actes qu'elle ne se serait jamais permise en temps normal, même avec la meilleure volonté, elle n'avait pas pu et ne le pouvait toujours pas. Maintenant, elle savait que son embauche était uniquement liée à ses connaissances et son aptitude à pouvoir donner les meilleurs conseils possibles correspondait à l'avenir professionnel qu'elle espérait avant la guerre. Une page de son histoire était en train de se refermer juste devant ses yeux et Hermione en prenait conscience non sans difficulté.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda une silhouette qu'elle identifia à un Ron sortant de son hall.

- Oh à rien de précis, mentit-elle avec une facilité qui commençait à lui faire peur. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me suis perdu, ironisa-t-il. Hermione, que veut-tu que je fasse d'autre que venir te voir si je sors justement de ton immeuble ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien Ron, s'emporta-t-elle piquée à vif sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il avait encore fais de mal.

- Oh… Alors ta première journée c'est finalement mal passée ? S'inquiéta-t-il ce qui ravisa l'agressivité de sa fiancée.

- Si, c'était même vraiment très bien, soupira-t-elle tout en le précédent dans son ascension vers son appartement.

- Au fait, il est toujours là ton fameux voisin ? Se moqua-t-il en passant devant sa porte alors qu'Hermione espérait que l'intéressé n'entende pas et surtout n'interprète pas.

- Oui, répondit-elle rapidement avant de changer de sujet. Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Comme tu ne m'as pas envoyé d'hiboux aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu venir te voir pour savoir comment ça s'était passé…

- Je te remercie Ron, c'est gentil de ta pars…

- C'est normal 'Mione… Alors, puis-je te proposer un petit restaurant en tête à tête… On pourrait même aller chez des Moldu…

- Je suis désolée Ron, une autre fois peut-être, répondit-elle tout en ouvrant sa porte avant de réaliser la déception mêlé à l'incompréhension de son fiancé. Hé, le prend pas pour toi, c'est juste que mon patron a besoin de moi ce-soir !

- Besoin de toi ? Ce soir ? S'écria Ron, paniqué par ce que lui suggérait son imagination débordante.

- Ron… Tu devrais te regarder quand tu fais ce genre de grimace, je te jure que tu es d'un comique…

- J'ai l'air de rire franchement ?

- T'emporte pas et entres… sourit-elle tout en sentant son égo se renforcer à le voir jaloux comme un pou.

- Tu m'expliques ce que je devrais en déduire dans « mon patron à besoin de moi ce-soir ? »

- Tout simplement qu'il y a une soirée en l'honneur d'un départ en retraite et vu que c'est également sa premier du genre, il a donc besoin de moi pour éviter de faire un faux pas regrettable de part son statut… Tout simplement…

- Oh oui, vraiment simple, ironisa-t-il avant d'aller bouder sur l'unique chaise de ce petit pied-à-terre.

- Ron, voyons, tu n'as pas à t'inquiété de Steeve… Je t'assure ! Expliqua-t-elle tout imaginant une suite possible à sa phrase.

- Steeve ? Parce que tu l'appelles par son prénom dès le premier jour ? S'écria-t-il à nouveau avant de voir Hermione lever les yeux en l'air. Quoi ? Tu trouves ça normal toi ?

- Tu vois le mal partout Ron !

- Merlin, dis moi que je rêve !

- Ron, je viens de te dire que tu n'avais rien à craindre de lui !

- Et ça dois me rassurer ? Demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse.

- Tu es rassuré maintenant ?

- Faut voir… plaisanta-t-il avant de vérifier par lui-même.

Hermione put alors constater avec quel sérieux Ron se mit à la tache. La passion de sa jalousie pouvait se retranscrire dans celle qui s'animait dans ces baisers au point d'emporter Hermione, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre comment, dans une tendresse nettement plus empressée. Les gestes et les caresses devinrent ensuite fiévreuses et très rapidement, le stade de leur relation passa une étape supérieure. Sans grande résistance, Hermione se laissa conduire jusqu'à son lit et Ron laissa libre court à ses pulsions jusqu'à arriver à un point de non retour. Seulement, alors que sa conscience la laissait enfin en paix, une autre partie d'elle la fit hésiter.

- Non, Ron… Attends…murmura-t-elle avant de lire la déception profonde de son fiancé. On y va peut-être un peu vite…

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dur pour moi de te voir aussi distante…

- Je suis désolée Ron…

- Pas autant que moi, murmura-t-il tout en se relevant avant d'être rejoint par Hermione.

- Laisses-moi un peu de temps, s'il te plait… Tout va un peu trop vite pour moi en ce moment…

- Je t'aime Hermione…

- Viens avec moi à la soirée, murmura-t-elle tout en changeant de sujet, ce que Ron fut parfaitement contient.

- Non, je ne voudrais pas te gêner…

- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien ! Argumenta-t-elle limite indignée.

- Faire tapisserie pendant que ton patron abusera de toi, sans façon, merci !

- Il n'abusera pas de moi, Ron, soupira-t-elle d'un air plein de reproche face à la dualité d'interprétation de la phrase. Ca va faire partie de mon travail dorénavant. Mais si tu veux, on peut se prévoir un restaurant demain soir…

- Je l'aime pas ce type Hermione… Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, et là, ce n'est pas le fiancé qui parle mais l'ami…

- Arrête de t'inquiéter tout le temps pour moi Ron… Je suis une grande fille, tu sais…

- Et toi arrête de toujours me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, retourna Ron à son avantage. Que serais-je si je ne le faisais pas hein ? C'est mon rôle le plus légitime Hermione, ajouta-t-il tout en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je ne veux que ton bonheur 'Mione, termina Ron avant de l'embrasser et de s'en aller.

Baguette pointée sur sa tempe, Hermione pouvait tout à fait sentir le remord qu'elle éprouvait après de telles paroles. Elle s'en voulait de ne plus ressentir ce que Ron attendait d'elle et se sentait même misérable par rapport à son attitude envers lui. Elle lui réclamait du temps seulement plus celui-ci passait plus la distance s'installait entre eux malgré elle. Savoir Drago libre de tout engagement n'avait pas non plus arrangé les choses même si elle savait que rien de sérieux ne pouvait raisonnablement se passer entre eux. Finalement, l'option Boris s'avérait un choix intéressant à envisager. Elle ne ferait pas un mariage d'amour mais au moins, elle ne souffrirait pas de sa non réciprocité, quoi qu'imaginer ses mains couvertes d'ennemis invisible à l'œil sur elle lui provoqua des spasmes de dégoûts.

- Je ne suis quand même pas aussi désespérée que ça, hein Pattenrond ?

Seulement, son compagnon depuis plus de douze ans préféra finir sa pâtée que de rassurer sa maitresse. Forcée de constatée sa solitude face à l'adversité qu'elle traversait, Hermione se concentra à sa prochaine mission, soit limiter le ridicule qu'inspirait son reflet et essayer même de ressembler à quelques chose de potable pour éviter de faire tache parmi les convives de la soirée. Dans un premier temps, une douche fut nécessaire pour retrouver un minimum d'esprit lucide après cet intermède avec Ron, tout en évitant l'option « seule sur une île déserte », puis chercha après un magasine de mode que Ginny lui avait laissé dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle s'y intéresse. Peu habituée à ce genre de lecture, elle sursauta lorsque le portrait de la rédactrice de l'article qui l'intéressa prit la parole.

« Félicitation miss Granger, vous venez d'ouvrir la page dix, mode et coiffure, la cascade ensorcelante est des plus chic pour paraitre mystique et inaccessible, parfait pour attirer un amour impossible, sur la page de gauche, vous avez les farandoles papillotes, d'un effet des plus pétillant afin de ne pas passée inaperçu dans la foule, sinon, pour vous, je vous propose le relever romantique, page douze, la page d'après miss Granger, voilà, donc relevé romantique, charmant, délicat, discret et naturel, si vous voulez mon avis, cette coiffure vous va tout à fait et… »

Et Hermione avait maintenant une choucroute fumante sur son crane après s'être essayée aux trois propositions. Il fallait qu'elle se rendre à l'évidence, ses cheveux avaient aussi bon caractère que son chat. Après le retour de l'aspect initial de ses cheveux, elle préféra opter pour le simple, soit un léger chignon qui laissait tomber quelques mèches rebelles. Elle passa ensuite au maquillage, histoire de cacher les deux boutons en préparation, la trace de griffure, des cernes épouvantables, chose qu'elle régla finalement avec la magie faute d'y arriver à la manière moldu. En attendant que la robe ne lui soit livrée comme prévu à dix-neuf heure trente précise, elle enfila une sortie de bain et joua quelques minutes avec son chat avant de comprendre que la digestion d'un repas copieux pour un chat demandait un minimum de temps avant de faire un poil d'exercice. Prit de légères convulsions après avoir envoyé la pelote de laine sous l'armoire, l'adorable compagnon à quatre pattes s'arrêta nette dans sa course pour aller récupérer le bout de fil encore en mouvement et rendit presque parfaitement l'ensemble de se nourriture fraichement avalée. Hermione se demanda alors si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière vouant un culte à Morgane dans une autre vie pour être condamner dans celle-ci avec une telle calamité pareille. Voyant la tête malheureuse du minou malade, bien évidemment, Hermione craqua face à tant de tristesse qu'elle soupçonna être lié au fait qu'il n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac plutôt que l'état désolé de la moquette.

Comme prévu, le livreur exclusif de la boutique de confection amena la robe qu'Hermione attendait et sans perdre un instant, de peur d'être en retard ou que son chat ne la trouve à son goût, elle l'enfila. A se regarder sous tous les profils dans sa glace, elle se trouva finalement pas trop ratée et prête à aller travailler. Le seul problème qui lui restait maintenant a résoudre était le transport. La réception était donnée à la demeure même du dignitaire et y aller à pied était totalement impensable. Le transplanage était assez de mauvais goût pour ce genre d'évènement tout comme le magicobus ou le balai. Après un bon quart d'heure à chercher une solution, la classe que son patron inspirait s'illustra une nouvelle fois en arrivant devant chez elle avec un véhicule qui lui fit perdre la parole.

- Et bien, j'aurais eu le plaisir d'avoir su vous faire taire, plaisanta son patron. Je vais me faire un point d'honneur d'aller m'en venter à vos amis… insista-t-il pour la provoquer. Pas même une remarque sur le fait que nous allons être en retard ? S'étonna-t-il ensuite avant de lui adresser un séduisant sourire. Vous voulez illustrer l'expression « sois belle et tais-toi » ? Parce que là, d'un côté comme de l'autre, c'est réussi… Permets-moi d'en profiter pour te dire que cette robe est magnifique mais que sur toi, elle est tout à fait divine…

- On va être en retard, murmura-t-elle finalement à peine remis de ce qu'elle fixait toujours sans pour autant ignorer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Le trajet jusqu'à la demeure où ils étaient attendus fut assez tendu. Steeve lui expliqua le programme des rencontres obligatoires, des sujets à abordés et ceux à éviter, donna quelques conseils sur la meilleure façon de sourire à une blague vraiment pas drôle ou un compliment maladroit avant de l'avertir sur le fait qu'ils ne pourraient sûrement s'autoriser qu'une danse ou deux, faute de temps. Hermione ne fut absolument pas déçu du dernier détail et souhaita même qu'il ne se sente pas obliger de s'y tenir.

Dès leur arriver, Hermione sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Ce fut donc un réel soulagement de passer de l'hypothétique conquête d'un soir du nouveau Don Juan sévissant à Londres à sa conseillère personnelle, bien que certaines mauvaises langues se laissèrent commenter qu'il n'y avait pas de grandes différentes au final. Elle comprit alors qu'elle devrait faire ses preuves, et ce très rapidement, pour ne pas perdre le peu d'honneur qu'elle avait réussit à conserver jusque là. Hermione entra donc dans toutes les conversations politiques, économique et sociale à en surprendre plus d'un. Après le discours du responsable du département des coopérations magiques internationales, les mégères durent se trouver d'autres potins à se mettre sous la dent et l'arrivée de Drago Malefoy les y aidèrent vu qu'il était accompagné d'une délicieuse blonde au cœur généreux et l'oeil vif, soit une description totalement à l'opposé de ce que pouvait penser Hermione à ce moment.

- Tu les as tous remis à leur place, commenta son patron qui en était resté aux conversations précédentes sans se préoccuper que sa conseillère avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs. J'ai moi-même été assez impressionné de voir avec quel facilité tu peux sortir toutes tes connaissances. Si tu n'étais aussi mal à l'aise avec la communication, tu pourrais faire une magnifique carrière politique Hermione, ajouta-t-il avant de comprendre qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus. Hermione ?

- Oh oui, la politique, se reprit-elle en essayant de ne plus regarder le vampire qui suçait son sang pur. Etre aux services des gens est une chose qui m'a toujours plu et motivé mais je ne suis pas sur d'être totalement efficace en m'exposant ainsi sur le devant de la scène.

- Il y a pourtant beaucoup d'avantage… suggéra-t-il tout en repérant à son tour le retardataire.

- Mais surtout un nombre assez conséquent d'inconvénients…

- Certes, mais malheureusement, c'est le lot pour beaucoup de carrière Hermione…

- Et bien, puisque vous, enfin, tu… nous formons de toute évidence une très bonne équipe…

- Ravi que tu partages mon point de vu Hermione, sourit-il avant de soupire. Bon allez, allons saluer la star du jour.

- La star ? Demanda-t-elle avant de comprendre à qui, il faisait référence.

- Sur ta droite, tu peux voir le parfait petit noble anglais qui me rend fier d'être américain, enfin sans vouloir te vexer Hermione… reprit-il tout en observant le premier sourire hypocrite de son élève. Snobe bien entendu, il n'a à mon sens de noble que le tissu qu'il lui sert de cape, et sa fortune est aussi enjolivée que son pseudo pouvoir de séduction. Et puis, de toi à moi Hermione, ajouta-t-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil, il a vraiment mauvais goût dans ces choix féminins… En plus d'être fier de mes origines, mon égo se félicite d'avoir une meilleure compagnie que lui… murmura-t-il avant de s'avancer hypocritement vers lui tout en tenant fermement le bras d'Hermione comme si elle était sa propriété, ce que Drago remarqua bien naturellement.

- Drago Malefoy, et bien, cette beauté vous aurait-elle fait oublier le chemin pour venir jusqu'ici ? Ironisa-t-il avec une innocence à en faire froid dans le dos.

- Je suis désolé de devoir décevoir monsieur l'ambassadeur, j'avais uniquement une affaire à régler avant d'honorer mon invitation à cette soirée.

- Pas trop grave au moins ? Espéra-t-il sans un gramme d'authenticité.

- Une question administrative qui nécessitait ma présence au ministère. Je l'aurais bien fait plus tôt mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ils ont été largement débordés aux archives…

- Et là, je dois vous avouer que c'est entièrement de ma faute, y répondit Steeve. Je viens tout juste de leur enlever de force leur meilleur élément. Permets-moi de vous présenter celle dont je ne pourrais plus me passer, ma nouvelle conseillère particulière, Hermione Granger !

- On se connait, lâcha froidement Drago faisant ainsi frissonner Hermione tellement ce fut dur à entendre pour elle.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Nous avons tous les deux fais notre scolarité à Poudlard… Nous étions de la même année pour tout vous dire…

- Le monde sorcier est bien plus petit en Angleterre que je ne l'aurais cru… commenta l'ambassadeur américain. Vous aurez donc quelques petites anecdotes amicales à me raconter histoire de la faire chanter un peu, non ?

- J'étais à Serpentard et elle à Gryffondor, on ne se fréquentait que lorsqu'on ne pouvait pas faire autrement… souligna Drago tout en faisant ainsi pouffer de rire sa cavalière, bien qu'Hermione lui attribua sur le coup plus facilement le terme de blondasse au quotient intellectuel aussi élevé qu'une hyène. A mon tour, je vous présente Mathilda Fethwood…

- Enchanté, salua l'ambassadeur tout en lui faisant le baisemain conventionnel dans ce genre de situation, chose que Drago c'était volontairement garder de faire avec Hermione. J'ai eu le plaisir de déjeuner avec votre père il y a deux jours, un homme tout à fait charmant, tout comme vous si tu me vous me le permettez monsieur Malefoy.

- Certainement pas, plaisanta-t-il qu'à moitié avant de s'éloigner sans un seul regard vers son ancienne camarade de classe.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Hermione, remarqua son patron en se concentrant à nouveau vers elle.

- Je crois que je vais prendre un peu l'air frais si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Je comprends, soupira-t-il tout en se rappelant l'éventuel autre passé commun qu'il avait pu avoir durant la guerre et qui n'était pas diplomatiquement correct de rappeler. Je vais aller discuter avec quelques autres dignitaires. Je viendrais vous chercher un peu plus tard…

- En fait, sans vouloir déroger à mon devoir à tes côté, je suis un peu fatiguée et j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer me reposer chez moi… reprit-elle tout en omettant d'ajouter l'autre raison de son soudain mal-être.

- Tu es sur ? Insista-t-il, déçu.

- Je n'ai pas votre habitude de ce genre d'emplois du temps, sourit-elle tout en louchant sur Drago en plein centre de la piste de danse avec son animal de compagnie.

- Très bien, je vais faire demander la voiture, se résigna-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui demande le contraire.

- Je préfère m'éclipser plus discrètement si tu me le permets…

- A demain alors… et neuf heures est un bon horaire pour commencer le matin… Je ne tiendrais pas le rythme si on s'amusait à faire la course le matin… plaisanta-t-il avant de lui faire un baisemain et s'en aller rejoindre un groupe de sorcier.

Hermione soupira ensuite, sentant ainsi un certain poids s'envoler et avant de donner congé à son hôte, elle regarda une dernière fois au milieu de la piste où Drago exerçait tout son talent de gentil homme avec ce qui ressemblait que de l'extérieur et de très loin à un être humain pourvu d'une cervelle.

Elle savait qu'une fois libre, Drago ne resterait pas pour autant non convoité, mais elle était assez meurtrie de voir que la place de Pansy était encore brulante qu'il y mettait un cas psychiatrique a en faire regretter la précédente du genre. Sa conscience, toujours présente pour la ramener vers le chemin de la vertu, argumenta que c'était mieux ainsi et que la blondasse était une preuve supplémentaire que son histoire avec Drago n'était qu'un fantasme passé. Alors marche après marche qui donnait sur le parc, lieu propice à un transplanage inaperçu, Hermione se força à ne pas imaginer la suite de la soirée qui allait s'offrir à son ancien amant mais plus elle s'en empêchait, plus les idées bien détaillées s'enchaînaient à lui en faire mal au ventre.

- Puis-je espérer que la jalousie t'indispose au point de ne plus pouvoir rester et me regarder avec une autre ? Intervint une voix derrière elle.

- Je suppose que tu as une baguette pointé sur toi qu'elle te force à me parler, seule raison logique pour un Serpentard tel que toi ! Pesta Hermione qui n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

- Parce que tu brilles par ton courage ce soir peut-être ? Demanda-t-il assez froidement tout en la rejoignant.

- Tu vas perdre ta précieuse étiquette de parfait gentleman à laisser choir ta cavalière de la sorte… y répondit-elle de manière très hautaine qui fit rire Drago.

- Fais attention Granger, quelques jours à mes côtés et tu vas finir par parler comme une véritable Lady…

- Merlin, non merci, je n'ai pas aussi durement étudié à Poudlard pour devenir une pouffe décolorée pas capable d'aligner deux phrases intelligentes dans une conversation…

- Elle est blonde naturellement… argumenta Drago en comprenant parfaitement à qui elle faisait allusion.

- Oh, rappelle moi de lui souhaiter toutes mes condoléances la prochaine fois que j'aurais l'honneur de la rencontrer, se désola faussement Hermione avant de remarquer un petit sourire au coin chez son interlocuteur. Tu peux me dire en quoi c'est drôle ?

- Oh rien… C'est juste toi…

- Quoi moi ?

- Je devrais te rendre jalouse plus souvent… J'adore… soupira-t-il tout en s'approchant, et je n'y résiste pas, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser sans se douter un instant de la torture mentale que subissait la destinataire de ses tendres attentions.

- Drago… On ne devrait pas…

- Alors arrête de me le demander! S'offusqua-t-il avec un sérieux hypocrite qu'il savait provocateur.

- Pardon ? Quand as-tu entendus que je souhaitais que tu m'embrasses ?

- Qu'on ! Qu'on s'embrasse, tu y réponds ma chère ! Et puis, ce sont tes yeux qui me le réclament à chacune de nos rencontres!

- Garde ton baratin pour ta cruche ! Et puis, je ne suis pas jalouse, tu es libre de faire ce que bon te plait ! Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre et tout inversement !

- Très bien Hermione… Amuses-toi bien à jouer les autruches et fait moi signe quand tu sortiras enfin ta tête du trou…

Sur ces mots qui firent mouches, Drago fit demi-tour et disparut à travers la lumière et la musique. Hermione était à nouveau seule face à son destin de femme incomprise et du lutter seule contre sa morale trop puritaine qui la harcelait de pécher, de tentation, d'infidélité et d'irresponsabilité, ce qui résumait bien la situation. Sans attendre une minute supplémentaire, Hermione quitta les lieux d'adultère et rentra chez elle. Seulement au lieu de se coucher tout de suite, elle se prit de nostalgie et se sentit le besoin de regarder de vieilles photos. Elle tomba sur une où elle était dans les bras de Ron et soupira avant de la détacher de l'album pour la poser à côté d'elle sur l'oreiller comme pour se motiver à se concentrer que sur lui. Bien évidemment, le baiser et les paroles de Drago l'en empêcha et c'est à nouveau dans les bras du blond que ses rêves l'emporta.


	13. Quand l’heure du bilan arrive…

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir (on ne s'y habitue jamais, je vous assure…) J'ai été plus rapide pour la livraison de ce chapitre parce que l'histoire me harcèle en ce moment… A mon avis, le chap 14 ne tardera pas non plus à ce rythme… Il est déjà dans ma tête donc mes doigts vont vite se démanger de transcrire tout ça… Alors 15 jours 3 semaines me paraissent assez bien comme délais… (sauf si… lol)

Ah oui, avant de lire ce chapitre, je pense qu'un isolement serait pas trop mal, éviter de boire des boissons alcoolisées qui pourrait aggraver votre état à la fin de ce chap. Les mouchoirs seront peut-être nécessaires pour les plus sensibles d'entre vous mais logiquement, vous serez plus joyeux que malheureux… Oui, je vous imagine très bien en train d'imaginer une autruche qui regarde le ciel hein… Vous avez un léger sourire en vous frottant limite les mains hein… Oui, oui, vous avez hâte de lire ce moment… Allez, je vous laisse avec votre sadisme… parce que OUI ! Si je suis sadique, vous l'êtes tout autant ! Pauvre Ron quand même… Allez minute de sympathie pour monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley…

…

Bonne lecture !

YvyLeeWoods

**Chapitre 13 : Quand l'heure du bilan arrive… **

_Cher journal, _

_En fait, je ne sais trop par où commencer… Il est à peine six heures du matin et j'ai dû dormir en tout et pour tout deux heures ici et là… _

_Mon esprit oscille entre une bonne dizaine de réflexions en tous genres et je me sens vraiment perdue… J'espère qu'en écrivant sur ce journal intime qui me sert de confident faute de pouvoir en parler à ma meilleure amie pourra m'aider… Même si j'ai peu d'espoir… _

_Que faire ?… Voilà la question qui me harcèle depuis que je suis rentrée. _

_J'ai à nouveau rencontré Drago à une soirée où j'étais invitée grâce à mon nouveau travail et il m'a clairement dit que je jouais l'autruche. Bien entendu, cette phrase n'était pas envoyée parce que j'avais littéralement ma tête dans le sol mais pour lui, je me voilais la face sur ma vie privée. Le plus dur à admettre, pour moi, est qu'il a raison…Drago Malefoy a raison et il faudra qu'il me lance une série d'endoloris pour que je lui dise en face… Il en serait que trop fier, surtout venant de moi… et là, je dis : jamais ! Je ne lui donnerais pas satisfaction sur ce point… _

_Mais, il a quand même raison… _

_Merlin que j'en ai marre de toute ça… Je ne me reconnais plus… _

_Il y a encore quinze jours, je rêvais d'une vie simple, d'une vie honnête et surtout d'une vie avec Ron… Drago Malefoy est entré dans ma vie et en même pas assez de temps pour dire Hippogriffe, je mens comme je respire, j'obtiens un poste dans les hautes sphères du ministère à en avoir le tournis et c'est ce Serpentard de malheur que a pris le monopole de mon cœur… Où est l'Hermione que je connais ? Où est-elle partie ? Que suis-je devenue ? Que dois-je faire pour être à nouveau en paix avec moi-même ? _

_Merlin, aide-moi… _

_Je crois qu'un bon retour aux sources me ferait du bien… J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça sans que je puisse être dérangée par un seul des mangemorts de mon esprit… _

_Ah au fait, j'ai quand même pris une décision… Tu seras une fille… J'ai assez d'hommes dans ma vie actuellement… Un de plus et je me lance un Avada Kedavra moi-même… L'une de mes nouvelles assistantes porte un prénom de muse grec. Je pense que je vais faire quelques recherches de ce côté pour te trouver un nom de muse qui pourrait te correspondre. Pas que j'estime que tu en sois une mais en couchant mes pensées sur ces pages blanches, j'arrive au moins à y voir plus clair parfois…Donc voilà, tu es « elle » … et moi je deviens « folle » … _

_Sur ce, à plus tard… _

Hermione se releva de son bureau et fila se prendre une bonne douche histoire d'être un peu plus présentable. A se regarder dans le miroir, il était clair que les cernes qu'elle arborait ne tromperaient personne mais de toute façon, aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait plus se cacher de son mal-être. Elle commençait à fatiguée de ce stress permanent qu'elle avait elle-même engendré et il était temps qu'elle y remédie. Et là, quoi de mieux que d'aller retrouver ses parents et de pleurer dans les jupons de sa mère. Elle savait que Ron était apprécié chez eux mais elle espérait voir son bonheur passer avant celui de son meilleur ami.

Alors que beaucoup de sorciers dormaient encore, elle traversa la rue principale du chemin de Traverse, encore déserte à cette heure matinale et passa du côté moldu de Londres. Elle n'était pas du genre à aller travailler en transplanant. Ainsi lorsqu'elle rendait une visite inattendue à ses parents, elle préférait le faire à la méthode moldue. Elle prit alors le métro londonien et quelques stations plus loin, elle arriva dans un quartier résidentiel sans problème au premier coup d'œil.

Elle marcha ensuite jusqu'à la résidence des Granger, saisit un jeu de clef caché dans une gouttière et entra en essayant de faire le minimum de bruit possible à l'intérieur de la maison. A cette heure ci, Hermione savait que ses parents dormaient encore, alors en attendant qu'ils ne se lèvent, elle décida de leur préparer leur petit déjeuner.

Le fait de retrouver ses habitudes dans la maison qui avait bercée son enfance de pré-sorcière lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs et lui faisait du bien. Elle avait été une enfant unique, choyée par des parents très pris par leur profession. Elle se souvenait encore des moments de solitude passés à étudier dans les livres pour se sentir un peu moins seule. Son tout premier signe de manifestation magique avait été d'ailleurs lié à sa fatigue de prendre un livre en hauteur de sa bibliothèque. Il en était descendu de lui-même alors qu'elle n'avait pas sept ans. Hermione regarda ensuite à travers la fenêtre de sa cuisine tout en finissant d'ajouter un peu de café dans le filtre et se remémora le jour où un hibou était venu lui apporter une petite enveloppe cachetée d'un poinçon de cire. Outre le fait que l'animal avait fait peur à sa mère, son père y trouva toutes les réponses à ses questions. Finalement, avec le recul, Hermione ne pouvait que constater que ses parents avaient bien accepté son statut de sorcière et son éloignement. Elle savait toutefois qu'à chacune de ses visites, ils avaient un pincement au cœur de ne pas la voir plus souvent.

- Oh ma chérie, tu es là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver…

- Bonjour maman, et c'est normal, je n'ai pas transplané.

- Mais, enfin que…

- Hermione ? Intervint à son tour son père.

- Bonjour papa, un petit déjeuner gentiment préparé par votre petite fille préférée, ça vous tente ?

- Quelle question, pesta son père avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort. C'est ce que j'appelle une bonne surprise, bien que je doute qu'elle soit sans raison secondaire…

- Alors ma chérie, comment avance ton mariage avec Ron ? Amorça sa mère tout en se servant d'une tasse de café.

- Hé bien, euh, je crois que sa mère et sa sœur s'occupe un peu de tout, et vu que j'ai changé de travail, je n'ai plus vraiment une minute à moi pour m'occuper de ça.

- Un nouveau travail ? S'intéressa son père. Je t'en prie, raconte nous ça !

En passant par la robe de soirée, le bal, le Steeve et la Thalie, tous les détails furent exposés pendant facilement une demi-heure. Sa mère était vraiment fière mais son père restait assez sceptique sur son nouveau patron. Tout comme Ron et Harry, il émettait des doutes sur les réelles motivations de ce diplomate américain. La maman d'Hermione souligna que de toute façon, tout ce qui était américain faisait fuir son père et qu'elle ne devait pas prendre cette mise en garde en considération. Puis, voyant l'heure tourner, elle s'excusa pour aller faire un brin de toilette et laissa ainsi sa fille en compagnie de son père.

- Alors, dis-moi, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

- Oh papa… Je… J'aimerais tant pouvoir retourner en arrière, redevenir la petite fille que j'étais quand je vivais ici et ne plus me soucier de rien…

- C'est donc si grave que ça ?

- J'ai l'impression de ne plus me connaître papa… Je fais et dis des choses qui ne sont pas moi…

- Tu sais ma chérie, il te suffit simplement d'être honnête avec toi-même et de ne pas te laisser envahir par les envies des autres. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire du mal et que tu es une personne altruiste mais il faut aussi savoir être un peu égoïste parfois… Finalement, en plus de le faire pour son bien, il s'avère qu'on le fait pour les autres inconsciemment.

- Serais-tu en train de me faire passer un message papa ?

- Tu es adulte ma petite fille, tu es assez grande pour décider de ta vie…

- Mais ?

- Mais, je ne pense pas que Ron soit finalement celui qui te convient…

- Papa… soupira-t-elle tout en réalisant que son père avait toujours cette faculté de lire en elle. On s'est enfin retrouvé… J'avais rêvé de cet instant pendant tellement longtemps…

- Alors que s'est-il passé pour que ces retrouvailles ne soient pas totales ?

- Je crois… enfin, je pense que… c'est si compliqué papa…

- Pourtant c'est simple ma chérie… Aimes-tu Ron ?

- Bien sûr… répondit-elle rapidement avant de fixer un point dans la cuisine.

- Je vais reposer ma question autrement si tu me le permets. Hermione, es-tu amoureuse de Ron ?

Oui, était la réponse attendue, une réponse naturelle qu'une fiancée aurait dû donner à son père à trois semaines de son mariage. Elle savait également qu'au fond de lui, son père espérait le voir venir, mais seul le silence raisonna à ce moment là. Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira devant l'évidence. Son père n'insista pas, voyant bien la détresse de sa fille, et lorsque sa femme revint, prête pour aller travailler, il prit à son tour la direction de la salle de bain. Voyant le malaise, la mère d'Hermione demanda à être mise au courant de ce qui se passait et Hermione lui expliqua qu'elle avait simplement envie de faire un peu un retour aux sources et de faire le point sur elle avant de se marier. Sa mère décela un petit quelque chose qui ne la trompait que très rarement et alla s'asseoir près de sa fille.

- C'est Ron n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

- Non, maman, Ron est parfait, enfin c'est Ron, se reprit-elle tout en levant les yeux en l'air.

- Alors où est le problème…

- Maman, pour toi et papa, je veux dire, quand vous vous êtes mariés… Tu étais sûre de ce que tu faisais ?

- Ma chérie, le mariage est une chose magnifique, une marque de confiance totale entre deux êtres. Au fil des ans, il arrive que les évènements fassent qu'il y a des crises plus ou moins importantes et c'est cette promesse qui permet de surmonter tous les problèmes. Alors si tu n'es pas totalement sûre de l'amour et de la force de l'engagement que tu peux avoir à ce moment là, le mariage est voué à l'échec ma chérie… Avec ton père, tout n'a pas été rose au début. Il lui a fallu plusieurs mois avant de me convaincre que j'étais la femme de sa vie. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il a lutté pour m'avoir. Et d'un autre côté, j'aimais assez le faire marcher je crois… Le dicton dit bien qu'une femme doit se faire désirer… sourit sa mère emprunte à la nostalgie de sa jeunesse. Le plus étrange c'est qu'on se connaissait depuis pas mal de temps mais que je n'avais jamais fait réellement attention à lui. Il n'était pas du tout le type d'hommes que je me voyais épouser à cette époque là. Je rêvais d'aventure, de voyage, et pas du tout d'une vie de femme de dentiste…

- Tu regrettes ?

- Pour rien au monde ma chérie… Je ne dis pas que ça a été tous les jours facile, et puis le fait qu'on a eu tellement de mal à avoir un enfant nous a fait nous remettre en question plus d'une fois… Seulement, tu es arrivée, et c'est comme si tout était redevenu comme avant entre ton père et moi. Finalement, ce qui nous manquait pour être totalement heureux c'était toi ma chérie… En plus du cadeau de ta naissance, Dieu nous a donné une merveilleuse petite fille, intelligente, cultivée, magnifique et magique… ajouta-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. Ecoute Hermione, nous, tout ce que nous souhaitons, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Si tu penses que ce mariage arrive un peu trop tôt, tu te dois d'en parler à Ron. Même si vous avez été ensemble par le passé, ça ne doit pas être le seul gage de votre mariage. De toi à moi ma chérie, suis ce que ton cœur te dicte de faire, il ne pourra jamais te tromper… Je sais que tu es un peu comme ton père pour ça, la raison avant tout… Mais l'amour est tout sauf raisonné ma chérie… L'amour est passionné…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Ron l'entende de cette manière, vois-tu…

- S'il t'aime, il peut comprendre tes doutes ma chérie…

- Je ne sais pas… Tout m'est tombé dessus sans que je comprenne depuis deux semaines… Je crois que si je lui demande d'attendre encore, il va le prendre très mal et tout annuler…

- As-tu réellement peur de ça ou est-ce quelque part un souhait involontaire ?

- J'en ai tellement rêvé maman… Rêver de cet instant, de ce mariage, de Ron… J'ai peur de faire la pire erreur de ma vie en paniquant ainsi, en doutant de lui comme ça… C'est Ron ! C'est l'homme que j'ai aimé depuis ma troisième année, celui avec qui j'avais fait tant de projets lorsqu'on était ensemble… Ce mariage aurait même dû être célébré depuis longtemps si je ne lui avais pas dit non sous la colère au mariage de Ginny !

- Il y avait peut-être une raison pour que ça n'arrive pas Hermione, peut-être que le destin, Merlin ou Dieu, comme tu veux, ne souhaite pas te voir mariée à Ron Weasley… Tu es peut-être amenée à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre… Ecoute, tu as trois semaines devant toi, essaie de faire une chose à la fois et de t'y tenir. Tu es une fille intelligente et j'ai confiance en ton jugement ma chérie… Maintenant, il est huit heures et demi et je pense qu'il est grand temps pour nous tous d'aller travailler…

- Huit heures et demi ? S'horrifia Hermione. Je vais être en retard si je …

- Vas-y voyons, tu sais très bien que ça ne nous dérange pas…

- Merci… pour tout… Je vous aime…

- Allez file !

Hermione transplana dans une rue adjacente à l'entrée du ministère et y entra en même temps que la centaine d'employés qui y travaillaient. Du coin de l'œil, elle put apercevoir son ancienne collègue des archives qui traînait des pieds jusqu'à l'escalier menant au sous sol et malgré elle, Hermione sourit de la voir ainsi. Elle se savait mesquine mais au moins maintenant, ils devaient travailler, chose qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir comprendre à l'époque. Après avoir slalomé entre les gens jusqu'à l'ascenseur, Hermione se donna une justification supplémentaire à arriver en avance. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à supporter le stress d'arriver entière jusqu'à l'ascenseur, de ne pas avoir à supporter les odeurs de parfum des sorcières dotées de peu de goût, de ne surtout pas sentir des mains baladeuses soit disant malencontreuses dues au peu de place qui leur était disponible et pour finir, de ne pas supporter la chaleur que l'effort à fournir pour essayer d'éviter tout ça lui aurait procuré.

Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle sentit tout de suite des regards pleins de malices, surtout au niveau des jeunes femmes. Instinctivement, Hermione regarda sa tenue et vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas une énorme tache qui aurait pu justifier ce comportement enfantin, mais forcée de constater que non et voyant bien que ce genre de minauderies continuaient, elle commença à se demander si ce n'était pas autre chose et qu'une nouvelle galère l'attendait.

Avec un certain soulagement, elle poussa la porte de son bureau et y trouva une certaine satisfaction au silence. Seulement, à peine avait-elle fermé la porte qu'elle se sentit poussée sur le côté par l'une d'elle, entraînée par l'une des assistantes qui la rouvrait de l'extérieur.

- Tu te rends compte quand même ? S'enthousiasma la plus friande des potins de deux.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me ressortir ton même monologue qu'hier, rassure moi !

- Hier, ça concernait Drago Malefoy, là c'est quand même Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley ! Leur mariage était attendu depuis des années ! Deux héros de guerre qui s'aiment depuis Poudlard, que c'est romantique…

- Attends, ce n'est pas toi qui m'avait largement fait un rapport sur l'article qui avait parlé de sa lamentable demande en mariage lors de celui d'Harry Potter ?

- Oui, mais regarde, comme quoi, malgré tout ce qui a pu leur arriver, ils ont réussi à se trouver, soupira-t-elle de satisfaction. J'aimerais tant avoir un Ron à moi… Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est sexy, avec ses petites fossettes et ses yeux bleus… Ah ses yeux bleus…

- Tu devrais sérieusement penser à arrêter ce genre de lecture, tu commences à me faire peur…

- De toute façon, tu n'es qu'une rabat-joie ! Ce n'est pas comme si on ne la connaissait pas en plus, c'est notre nouvelle patronne ! Et tu peux quand même te réjouir pour elle non ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me marie mais elle, pourquoi devrais-je me réjouir ?

- Sans cœur ! Pesta sa collègue avant de se remettre à sa lecture à haute voix. « Il n'y a plus excitant de voir une histoire aussi belle et épique que la leur se terminer aussi bien. La famille Weasley ainsi qu'Harry Potter semblent tous ravis de les voir enfin réaliser ce mariage qui tardait à venir… »

- Sally… intervint sa collègue qui essayait de la couper dans sa lecture.

- « … D'après nos sources, la grande célébration se fera dans une salle près de Manchester, capable d'accueillir l'ensemble des… »

- Sally !

- « … invités. Un total de deux cents cinquante est annoncé par certaines de nos sources mais le traiteur de la salle a indiqué une possibilité à trois cents… »

- SALLY !

- Mais quoi à la fin !

Seulement lorsqu'elle leva le nez de son journal, ce n'est pas la vue de sa collègue qu'elle avait devant elle, mais bien Hermione, qui la regardait avec un air de reproche digne des prémices d'une dispute qu'elle avait pu honorer sur Harry ou Ron à Poudlard.

- Oh… Pardon miss Granger, je ne vous avais pas vu…

- De toute évidence… Puis-je avoir ce torchon et lire moi-même ce qui est apparemment de notoriété publique maintenant !

- Félicitations Miss Granger, murmura-t-elle timidement et gênée tout en lui tendant le journal avant de la voir partir sans un mot dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

- Pas commode…

- On se demande pourquoi… répliqua sa collègue avant de se mettre au travail.

Hermione dut relire au moins cinq fois l'article avant de pouvoir tout retenir. Son mariage était littéralement orchestré avec un timing irréprochable et dans les moindres détails alors qu'elle-même n'était au courant que de la date provisoire et du fiancé. Elle avait beau tout retourner dans son esprit, elle se sentait totalement dépassée par tout ça et la panique l'avait totalement envahie. Ron ne lui avait sûrement pas fait un coup pareil alors qui aurait pu prévenir cette journaliste et la mettre ainsi dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, qui ? Molly et Ginny étaient certes très enthousiastes par rapport au mariage mais Hermione les savait également très allergiques à ce genre de personnes, après l'expérience qu'elles avaient vécu lors de celui d'Harry. Sur le coup, elle se demanda si Drago ne serait pas à l'origine de tout ça mais vu l'article, c'était trop énorme, même pour lui, et Hermione n'arrivait pas à lui trouver l'excuse qu'il aurait pu donner pour la médiatisation de ces informations.

Heureusement pour elle, son ambassadeur de patron n'arriva pas de la matinée, ce qui lui permit de se calmer tranquillement dans son bureau et d'envoyer un mot à Ron sur le sujet. Bien évidemment, il était tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle sur ce point et lui assura qu'il n'en était pas l'auteur.

Lors de sa pause déjeuner, elle essaya de se faire toute petite. Elle passa devant les deux filles sans dire un mot, repositionna sa capuche pour ne pas être repérée et fila directement à son appartement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de manger avec qui que ce soit et s'allonger quelques minutes lui fit un grand bien. Quelques dizaines d'hiboux, voire plus, l'attendaient à sa mansarde et en plus des lettres de félicitations, elle trouva un autre mot de Ron.

Bizarrement, elle sentait au fond d'elle que ce petit bout de papier ne serait pas de bon augure. Elle l'ouvrit alors délicatement et lut les quelques mots qu'il y avait écrits. Il demandait simplement à lui parler en fin d'après-midi.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant venir l'inévitable discussion sur eux, sur leur avenir et de ce fait sur la non réciprocité de ses sentiments amoureux envers lui. Si elle ne devait pas repartir dans les cinq minutes qui arrivaient pour retourner travailler, elle se serait à nouveau mise au lit pour y rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Seulement, il fallait qu'elle fasse comme son père le lui avait conseillé. Une chose à la fois… Aller travailler était donc la première étape de sa liberté émotionnelle et Hermione le fit contentieusement.

A son retour, la jeune Sally lui présenta ses excuses pour s'être mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait finalement pas et Hermione, face à la peine sincère de la jeune assistante, les accepta calmement avec une minimisation de la situation. A peine l'incident clos, Steeve arriva enfin et salua comme il se doit les trois femmes qui partageaient maintenant son quotidien professionnel. Il invita ensuite Hermione à venir faire le point de la soirée dans son bureau et le bilan fut assez positif d'après lui. Il lui exposa ensuite le reste du programme de la semaine et ils s'étonnèrent tous les deux de voir l'heure avancer aussi vite vers la fin de la journée.

- Allez viens Hermione, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, prise de court.

- Ah, ça, il va falloir attendre d'y être, ma chère… Mais, je suis sûr que cela te plaira ! Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais… tenta-t-elle de dire en se rappelant que Ron viendrait sûrement la chercher là d'ici peu, en vain.

- Pas de mais Hermione… ordonna-t-il avant de dire au revoir aux deux assistantes et de fermer la porte du bureau derrière Hermione et lui avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires séducteurs.

Après une petite promenade dont Hermione avait du mal à saisir le sens, il la fit entrer dans un grand hall d'immeuble gardé par un portier en uniforme. Ce n'était pas au bas du sien que ce genre de choses était envisageable, tout comme l'intérieur décoré par plusieurs grands pots de plantes exotiques. Un ascenseur les fit monter au troisième étage et d'une manière très naturelle, Steeve saisit la main d'Hermione dans son euphorie du moment et la fit presque courir de par son empressement à arriver devant une porte qui portait un numéro trente-sept. Alors qu'Hermione tentait une esquive de sa main sans provoquer une gêne commune, il l'empoigna de plus bel et la fit entrer tout en plaçant son autre index devant la bouche. Là, Hermione, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, paniqua. Elle se voyait déjà dans un lit à demi nue dans une situation vraiment délicate et injustifiable auprès de trois hommes qui n'avaient pas manqué de la mettre en garde. Vu l'élégance de l'appartement, ce ne pouvait être que le sien et l'ambiance qu'y s'y dégageait invitait de toute évidence à la détente. Pour être exacte, tout appelait à la quiétude et la relaxation sauf Hermione elle-même qui était plutôt dans un état inverse.

- Il n'est pas super ? Demanda-t-il à la limite de l'arrogance au goût d'Hermione.

- Si, répondit-elle avec diplomatie.

- Et tu n'as pas vu la chambre à coucher ! S'exclama-t-il sans apercevoir l'air outrée de la Gryffondor qui sur le moment regretta que Drago ne traîne pas dans le coin pour jouer les petits amis jaloux et lui faire comprendre qu'elle était chasse gardée.

- Ron… se reprit-elle à haute voix en s'apercevant de sa maladresse.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Ron doit m'attendre devant le bureau maintenant. Je dois y aller… Votre appartement est vraiment bien, vous avez bon goût mais je préfèrerais rester au bureau pour travailler. Je ne pourrais pas avoir tous les livres dont j'aurais besoin si…

- Ce n'est pas mon appartement Hermione mais le tien ! Coupa-t-il en voyant le malaise évident.

- Tien ? Mien ? Comment ça c'est le mien ? Mais j'ai déjà un appartement ? Balbutia-t-elle rapidement ce qui fit rire Steeve.

- Si c'est de ta boîte à chaussure dont tu parles, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse la qualifier d'appartement. Ca, c'est un appartement qui se respecte pour une femme de ta prestance Hermione, exposa-t-il en rappelant des bras tous l'espace qu'il avait.

- Enfin c'est que… tenta de protester Hermione.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est un peu rapide, et puis le fait que j'habite deux étages au-dessus ne doit pas être facile à accepter pour une femme indépendante comme toi, mais je t'assure que c'est le plus bel appartement libre sur le marché du moment.

- Je vais y réfléchir, y répondit-elle en pensant que ça serait suffisant pour ne pas vexer son nouveau patron.

- Tu me donnes ta réponse demain ?

- Si vite ? C'est que… Enfin, il me faut plus de temps et…

- Hermione, le bras droit de l'ambassadeur américain ne peut décemment pas vivre dans un trente mètres carré dans l'un des quartiers populaires du chemin de Traverse… Il en va de ta réputation et de la mienne en conséquence. Et il faudra que tu penses aussi à aller t'acheter tes capes, on ira ensemble si tu veux demain…

- Je… Je dois rentrer… Ron m'attend…

- Très bien, soupira-t-il déçu du peu de succès de ces idées. On verra ça demain.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Durant le retour, elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter les mêmes phrases peu glorieuses sur son supérieur. N'y avait-il pas des dossiers plus importants que son logement et sa garde-robe ? Elle s'imaginait que bientôt il lui demanderait sûrement de se maquiller plus généreusement et exigerait une choucroute garnie comme coiffure. Elle sentait qu'il fallait tout de suite qu'elle fixe avec lui les limites à ne pas dépasser pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la suite. Elle avait déjà du mal à gérer sa vie personnelle alors si la professionnelle s'y mettait, elle n'avait plus qu'à mettre à exécution son projet de fuite.

Comme prévu, Ron attendait sur le banc en face de la porte et après avoir regardé d'une manière très menaçante le bellâtre, il s'avança, la tête légèrement baissée, ce qui indiquait une certaine colère, vers Hermione. Celle-ci s'excusa poliment de devoir s'en aller et lui tendit la main pour que son patron la lui serre. Seulement, comme pour se venger de geste peu cordial de Ron, Steeve saisit la main de la sienne et lui fit un baise main langoureux.

- Réfléchis bien à ma proposition Hermione ! Tu es une femme qui est en droit de prétendre à tout ça… Tu es digne d'obtenir ce qu'il y a de mieux…

- Je vais y penser… Bonne soirée, se dégagea-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put tout en sachant qu'il l'avait maintenant mise dans une situation difficile avec un Ron presque enragé à un mètre d'elle.

Sans un mot, mis à part de nombreux soupirs bruyants de la part de Ron, ils effectuèrent le trajet vers la sortie du ministère. Ron proposa directement à Hermione de venir chez lui. Elle n'objecta pas dans la mesure où pour ce qu'elle devait elle aussi lui dire, il serait mieux sur un terrain familier.

En passant la porte de ce quatre pièces, Hermione revit alors de nombreux souvenirs refaire surface. Rien ne semblait avoir changé mis à part quelques photos en moins, les leurs bien sûr, et même l'odeur qui parfumait l'ambiance de cette garçonnière lui ravivait des sensations agréables. Cet appartement lui avait de toute évidence manqué, ce qui lui compliquait finalement encore plus les choses.

Ron, toujours silencieux, lui tendit un verre avant d'aller s'affaler dans le canapé et d'avaler le sien cul sec. Hermione le rejoignit plus timidement et opta pour celui qui était perpendiculaire, soit à une distance bien trop raisonnable pour un couple officiellement fiancé.

- Alors… lança-t-il en la fixant avec un regard noir.

- Alors quoi ?

- Cette proposition que ton don juan t'a suggérée…

- Ron, ne sois pas idiot… Il a juste voulu te rendre jaloux…soupira-t-elle.

- Peut-être, il n'empêche que d'après tes assistantes, vous êtes restés presque deux heures en vadrouille, seuls…

- Deux heures ? S'étonna-t-elle en se demandant où passait le temps.

- Je m'en fous du nombre d'heures, franchement Hermione, c'est surtout le « seuls » qui me dérange tu vois… Je peux savoir où vous étiez ?

- Il m'a fait visiter un appartement, avoua-t-elle finalement puisque de toute manière, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

- Un appartement ? Rien que ça ?

- Oui, tu vois, il n'y avait pas de quoi alarmer les aurors !

- Rien que ça ? Répéta-t-il en insistant le ton.

- Je peux savoir en quoi c'est si grave Ron ?

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as subitement besoin d'un nouvel appartement ?

- Ron, je ne peux raisonnablement pas rester toute ma vie dans mon studio !

- Hermione, tu pensais habiter où exactement après notre mariage ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Oh, attends, fit-elle avant de sortir le journal, ah oui, là, et bien, d'après ce journal, on va habiter une coquette maison victorienne dans la banlieue de Londres et les travaux sont même en cours pour pouvoir nous accueillir après notre lune de miel en France.

- Arrête avec ça, je t'ai dit que j'y étais pour rien. Et tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

- Toi non plus !

- Très bien, c'est grave parce que la seule chose vraie de ce journal c'est qu'on est censés être mari et femme dans trois semaines, et que madame prévoit déjà de prendre un nouvel appartement qu'elle visite avec un autre homme que son fiancé, soit moi, alors qu'en toute logique, son appartement n'est pas assez grand pour y loger deux personnes. Pendant que j'y suis Hermione, ce que je trouve grave, c'est qu'à trois semaine du mariage, tu ne m'ais toujours pas dis que tu m'aimais et c'est à peine si je ne dois pas lutter pour te rappeler que j'existe !

- Ron… soupira-t-elle le cœur serré, sachant que le moment était venu.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête Hermione… Explique-moi… se calma-t-il avec un air triste qui lança des milliers de poignards dans le cœur d'Hermione.

- Je crois surtout que tout va trop vite Ron… J'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds et je me sens totalement impuissante face à ça…

- Je sais que notre mariage est assez rapide mais quand on y regarde de plus prêt, on aurait dû être mariés depuis des années Hermione, et puis, maintenant ou dans trois ans, c'est la même chose pour nous, non ?

- Ron, ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'était pas séparés quelques mois avant. Quatre ans d'éloignement, c'est long et tu étais avec une autre personne il y a encore une semaine et demi… Même si j'avais rêvé de ce moment durant tout ce temps, et que je t'attendais, il y a des évènements qu'on ne contrôle malheureusement pas…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là…

- J'aurais tant voulu que tu me fasses ta déclaration ne serait-ce que quelques semaines ou même jours plus tôt…

- Et en quoi ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Tout, Ron… tout…

- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ? Osa-t-il finalement dire.

- Lorsque je suis venue chez Harry et Ginny, en te disant oui, Ron, je disais non à une autre personne… avoua-t-elle solennellement.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as hésité à m'épouser ?

- Me faire pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Ron, s'énerva-t-elle. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ta demande en mariage Ron. Pour moi, tu étais avec une autre depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir le lui demander à elle ! De ce fait, j'avais tout autant le droit que toi de refaire ma vie !

- Pourtant, il me semblait t'avoir donné assez de signe pour te faire comprendre que je revenais vers toi non ?

- Ron, les seuls signes en question étaient des visites sur mon lieu de travail pour le tien et non une invitation au restaurant ou même un baiser, qui eux, sont des signes nets d'une volonté de reprise de relation.

- Alors, ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?

- Mais non… C'est juste un malheureux concours de circonstances qui a fait qu'on en est là aujourd'hui.

- Et on en est où ? Soupira-t-il en sachant très bien la direction que prenait cette discussion.

- Je dois dire que j'ai adoré rire à nouveau avec toi et que ces moments de complicité m'ont terriblement manqué. J'ai retrouvé le Ron qui m'avait séduite ces dernières années…

- Mais…

- Ron, je t'adore et tu as une place à vie dans mon cœur. J'ai vraiment peur de continuer cette phrase parce que te connaissant, elle va signifier la fin de notre amitié et je te perdrais sûrement à jamais…

- Au moins, ça aura le mérite d'être clair…

- Ron, promets-moi de…

- Je ne te promets rien Hermione, le coupa-t-il. Dis… tu éprouves quoi exactement pour moi… Allez dis le !

- Je t'aime… je t'aime autant que j'aime Harry… Je t'aime d'une amitié sans limite qui frôle l'interdit mais qui ne va malheureusement plus au-delà…

- Un ami alors… c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ?

- Non, Ron, tu es bien plus que ça à mes yeux et tu le sais pertinemment. Ne minimise pas ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi comme pour Harry, c'est… c'est viscérale Ron… C'est comme ça depuis le début et ça ne changera plus jamais… On forme un trio qui est au dessus des lois de l'amitié Ron… Harry, toi et moi…

- Joli argumentaire… mais tu oublies une chose Hermione, c'est que je suis amoureux de toi…

- Je pensais l'être également Ron…

- Je vais devoir te regarder faire ta vie avec un autre en te souhaitant d'être heureuse sous le prétexte de notre amitié ?

- Je l'ai bien fait pendant quatre ans, Ron… Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti quand Ginny m'a annoncée que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre à peine deux mois après notre rupture ? Je n'essaie pas de me venger en te disant ça mais j'essaye simplement de te faire comprendre que j'ai su surmonter ça et j'ai appris à vivre avec. Ca m'a pris du temps, je ne te le cache pas, et il y a encore très peu de temps, je rêvais encore que tu viennes me supplier de te pardonner et de te reprendre mais maintenant, je suis passée à autre chose, Ron…

- Pour le journal, demanda-t-il en voyant bien que la décision d'Hermione était sans retour possible.

- Je m'en occuperais…

- Et ma famille…

- Je m'expliquerais si besoin…

- Alors, c'est tout… C'est fini…

- Ron, pardonne-moi… J'aurais dû être plus honnête avec toi dès le départ…

- Par pitié, ne me sort pas le coup classique de « restons bon amis »…

- Je n'ai pas à le faire Ron, parce qu'on l'a toujours été… et qu'on le sera toujours malgré ce qui peut se passer entre nous…

- Ne m'en demande pas trop Hermione… supplia-t-il avant de plaquer ses mains sur son front et de laisser sa frange cacher le reste de son visage. Je… Laisse-moi maintenant…

- Ron… murmura-t-elle tout en s'approchant de lui avant de lui poser la main sur son épaule.

- Laisse-moi… balbutia-t-il en tentant de contenir le nœud qui venait de s'installer dans sa gorge.

- Je suis désolée Ron… vraiment désolée… lui répondit-elle tout en l'embrassant sur le haut de sa tête avant de reculer et de partir de l'appartement en silence.

Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione se sentit vraiment mal. Contrairement à Ron, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'écrouler à terre et pleurer comme jamais. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait mais s'en voulait plutôt de ne pas avoir ressenti l'inverse. Ce n'était pas un homme comme un autre pour elle finalement, c'était Ron, c'était le premier homme dans sa vie et durant plusieurs années, elle avait espéré qu'il en soit le dernier. Elle aurait dû parler mariage au lieu de lui dire froidement qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme il le souhaitait… Des milliers d'autres implications à cette nouvelle situation allaient devoir être gérées maintenant et sur le coup, elle ne s'en sentait pas la force, surtout lorsqu'elle imaginait le regard déçu de Molly ou de Ginny.

En rompant avec Ron, elle venait de perdre tout ce qui était source d'équilibre dans sa vie et ce, pour un prétendu bonheur qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de trouver un jour. Bien évidemment, le nom de Drago Malefoy arriva très vite dans ses réflexions et pour trouver un coupable à son mal-être, tout fut bien évidemment de sa faute.

Si elle ne l'avait pas revu ? Si elle ne l'avait pas aidé ? Si elle avait reculé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé ? Si elle n'avait pas accepté le développement de la situation avec lui ? Si elle ne l'avait pas invité à monter chez elle ? Si elle ne lui avait pas fait promettre de réfléchir à devenir sa femme ? Si elle n'était pas tout simplement tombée amoureuse de lui… Tout, oui tout serait différent… Seulement voilà, le problème n'était finalement pas Drago mais elle… Elle avait accepté tout ça… Elle avait aimé tout ça… Elle l'aimait…

A ces réflexions, Hermione trouva quelques forces et se releva pour rentrer chez elle. Bien sûr, elle n'eut pas le courage de transplaner et imagina qu'un peu d'air frais ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Seulement, tous les couples heureux semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour sortir ce soir là et monter à Hermione l'échec de sa vie sentimentale. Les sourires, les baisers, les mains entrecroisées, les petits mots doux à l'oreille, les gestes tendres, tous devenaient un sort interdit qu'elle recevait de plein fouet. A quelques mètres de chez elle, Hermione se sentit obligée d'entrer dans une ruelle afin d'essayer de récupérer une respiration qui devenait de plus en plus problématique. A nouveau, Hermione sentit ses jambes se dérober, ce qui l'obligea à prendre appui sur un des murs de briques. Elle n'avait à présent plus le courage de rentrer chez elle et de se retrouver seule face à ce qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué : être seule.

Toutefois, au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait, la ruelle qui l'abritait jusque là lui permis de l'être de moins en moins. Même si sa capuche lui apportait un certain anonymat et une méfiance vis-à-vis des sorciers attirés par ces recoins peu recommandables, son immobilisme suscitait l'interrogation et le regard. Très vite, le danger devint réel et si une ombre, impressionnante à première vue, n'avait pas arrêté la préméditation d'un sorcier malveillant, Hermione aurait eu clairement des problèmes plus urgents à régler que ses jérémiades.

- Si tu veux en finir, fais le plus discrètement s'il te plait… murmura une voix glaciale avant de la prendre par le bras et de l'accompagner jusqu'à chez elle. Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu en découler? Je te rappelle que tu es un membre de l'ordre du phénix et en retrouver mort dans ce genre de recoin, ça à de quoi déclencher une nouvelle croisade dans les deux camps !

Devant le fait qu'aucun mot ne vienne lui donner des explications, Drago commença à perdre patience devant une inconsciente. Hermione sentit son bras être comprimé fortement avant d'être attirée dans un coin du hall de son immeuble. Même si elle avait nettement reconnu la personne qui se trouvait tout près d'elle, le visage triste de Ron lui hantait maintenant l'esprit. Même si elle n'en était pas amoureuse, elle restait une amie qui n'aimait pas le voir souffrir ainsi et surtout par sa propre faute. Son père lui avait de toute façon conseillé d'être égoïste alors Voldemort aurait pu faire un retour inattendu et faire un carnage au ministère qu'Hermione serait restée là à pleurer sur ses propres problèmes. Alors Drago pouvait parler autant qu'il voulait, ça lui était complètement égal.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Granger ? S'écria-t-il en tentant de la provoquer avant de rabattre sa capuche en arrière et voir l'état de choc de la Gryffondor.

Hermione pu alors entendre Drago soupirer et se voir atterrir dans ses bras sans un mot d'accompagnement. Il l'aida ensuite à monter les escaliers, marches après marches et lança un sort d'insonorisation lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de l'avant dernier étage. Un geste après l'autre, il l'aida ensuite à enlever sa cape, la regarda s'installer comme une enfant fatiguée dans son lit avant de se sentir de trop et d'ouvrir la porte pour s'en aller.

- Drago…

- Oui ? Murmura-t-il.

- Merci…

- De rien, lui répondit-il avant de s'approcher et de lui donner un baiser sur le front.

Hermione ferma alors les yeux à cette tendresse bienvenue et de peur de la voir à jamais s'envoler, elle saisit la main de Drago pour le forcer à s'asseoir à côté d'elle afin qu'elle puisse se blottir contre lui. Sans en demander plus, le Serpentard s'installa alors confortablement dans ce lit qui lui avait pourtant offert davantage moins d'une semaine plus tôt, et d'une manière automatique, il caressa le dos de la Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme contre lui. Bercée par les mouvements et les battements de cœurs, Hermione obtint alors une trêve de sa conscience et se laissa porter vers un semblant de paix intérieure.


	14. Quand les sentiments vous poussent

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ;) J'aimerais pouvoir y répondre personnellement mais je vais malheureusement devoir me contenter de faire un « groupir » faute de temps.

Quelles sont les intentions de Steeve ? Ah ah… la bonne question, mais si facile à y répondre… « A votre avis hein ??? Mdr Jouer aux échecs avec ??? lol Mais il aura fort à faire s'il veut empiéter sur le territoire de Drago Malefoy, c'est moi qui vous le dis… lol

Pour une éventuel place dans le lit de Drago si Hermione et moi-même se désistons… ??? Oula, j'ai du rater une étape, Hermione, renoncer à Drago et surtout MOI ? Merlin si un tel homme existait je ne passerais pas autant de temps à écrire des histoires mdr. Par contre, il y a effectivement un Roninouchet malheureux à consoler pour les amatrices lol… (enfin pas pour longtemps ;p)

Je tiens sinon à rassurer toutes celles qui ont exprimer une joie certaine à la « rupture » de Ron et d'Hermione alors qu'une larme aurait du être plus légitime, « c'est normal !!! » Oui, c'est normal, parce que si vous aimez les Hermione/ Drago, vous ne pouvez pas être de celle qui aime basiquement les histoires d'amours « facile »… Non, vous, vous aimez voir les perso souffrir !!! Maintenant que vous en êtes consciente, ASSUMEZ-LE !!! « Je suis sadique et j'en suis fier » répétez après moi… « je suis sadique et j'en suis fier » Vous vous sentez mieux déjà ? lol Bon, alors vous êtes maintenant prête à lire ce chapitre !

Bisous à tous et à toutes !

YvyLeeWoods

**Chap 14. Quand les sentiments vous poussent à être différent**

_Hermione,_

_Comme tu semblais plus préoccupée par noircir ce fichu journal intime que t'occuper de l'homme que tu avais invité dans son lit samedi dernier, j'imagine que tu liras rapidement ce message._

_Je voulais simplement te dire que j'avais un rendez-vous très tôt ce matin et que j'ai dû te laisser. Vu ton état hier, j'ai supposé qu'il valait mieux te laisser dormir…_

_Au fait, si tu en sens le besoin, j'ai les coordonnées d'un journaliste au Sorcier Du Dimanche. Il a une certaine rancœur contre une autre journaliste dont tu as fais les frais ces derniers temps… Il se fera donc un plaisir de t'écouter pour une interview exclusive…_

_Sinon, je vais avoir un emploi du temps assez chargé aujourd'hui mais je tiens à te voir ce soir. Je tiens à te dire en face que ton mariage avec Weasley est une erreur, Hermione… Je sais que j'ai raison, et que tu le sais… Alors, ce soir, je viens te chercher chez le playboy et tu te trouves une excuse pour m'accorder un peu de ton temps._

_Pour être honnête Hermione, tu es bien plus séduisante quand tu souris ou lorsque tu me vannes, le style bouffi par des larmes ne te mets pas du tout en valeur… _

_Ton amant d'un soir… _

_Ps : Je ne te croirais pas si tu me réponds que tu as eu plusieurs… _

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la lecture de ce petit message. Il n'y avait aucun mot consolateur mais rien que le fait qu'il en ait laissé un, montrait son inquiétude et provenant de lui, cela ne pouvait n'en être que touchant. Hermione ferma alors les yeux et se remémora le peu de souvenir qu'elle avait encore de cette nuit avec lui. Son dos se cambra alors presque naturellement comme s'il était encore là à le lui caresser. Sa tête se pencha légèrement pour y accueillir le doux souffle chaud de sa respiration et elle désespéra de ne pas le voir venir. Elle repensa ensuite aux battements réguliers qui l'avaient si facilement apaisée et l'odeur, oui l'odeur si particulière de son corps qui l'envoûtait entièrement, elle pouvait encore la sentir sur elle. Instinctivement, Hermione passa sa main à côté de son nez et tenta de capturer davantage de sa présence passée. Un frisson la parcourant, elle se frotta alors les bras et se créa l'illusion d'être à nouveau dans les siens.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit légèrement ses esprits et trempa sa plume dans son encrier. Seulement, son esprit était fixé sur Drago et telle une totale idiote amoureuse non déclarée, elle en perdit toute inspiration littéraire. Elle faisait tout simplement page blanche comme si ce qu'avait pu noter Drago avait entièrement résumé la situation. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en dire davantage et voulait surtout profiter de son état d'insouciance que lui avait provoqué ce nouveau contact avec lui. Alors au lieu de faire honneur à sa muse, elle saisit un parchemin et commença à écrire presque un roman pour son unique amant d'un soir. En se relisant, elle se trouva franchement stupide et préféra en rédiger une nouvelle version. Le problème c'est que parchemins après parchemins, elle devenait plus sévère avec elle-même et commença à s'énerver. Les boulettes des papiers commencèrent alors un balai aérien qui transforma alors le petit studio en champ de guerre où Pattenrond tentait de survivre tant bien que mal en se planquant sous le lit. Le soldat profita ensuite d'une minute de trêve pour prendre une option sur l'armoire et s'emmitoufler sur ce qu'il estimait être un parfait bunker. Sans faire attention à la mutinerie qui sévissait derrière elle, Hermione se leva et se satisfit du message qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer.

- Tu crois qu'il le prendrait mal, Pattenrond ? Demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même… Oh, et puis, ce n'est que de bonne guerre non ? Allez, sans regret… « Plus de projet à long terme, merci pour cette nuit, à ce soir Adonis… » Tu paris qu'il me répond dans quelle fourchette de minutes ? Cinq ? Dix ? Allez le temps qu'il trouve un papier et une plume… Sept… Ca me semble une bonne moyenne…

Hermione ouvrit sa mansarde, prononça un sort d'appel d'hibou et lui confia le petit rouleau avant de lui ordonner de le porter à Drago Malefoy. Elle regarda ensuite son horloge et enregistra les sept heures trente et une minutes qu'elle affichait dans sa mémoire. Puis, elle prépara un peu de café et sortit avec quelques difficultés des vêtements susceptibles de la rendre présentable, avant d'entendre un bruit répétitif de cognement de bec qui lui décrocha un sourire. Avant même d'aller ouvrir, Hermione se dépêcha de regarder l'heure et fit une mine déconfite à constater qu'il était sept heures et trente neuf minutes. Elle fit alors entrer le volatile et récupéra son précieux chargement. Hermione sentit son ventre se contracter à l'ouverture du bout de parchemin, et la délivrance lui provoqua un petit éclat de rire.

Pas de commentaire sur l'annulation de mariage ou même l'évocation de la nuit passée l'un à côté de l'autre, non, juste un simple « Adonis ? » auquel Hermione ne put bien évidemment s'empêcher de répondre et commença ainsi une correspondance des plus douteuses avec lui. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle se dépêcha de retourner à son bureau et leva les yeux en l'air pour y trouver une quelconque inspiration. L'idée trouvée, elle la coucha sur un autre parchemin et confia le « Mon amant préféré… » à l'hibou qui attendait encore. Cette fois-ci cinq minute plus tard, le « Et ses rivaux ? » lui inspira un « Un Adonis jaloux ? Possible ? » qui n'obtint malheureusement aucune réponse jusqu'à ce que sa conscience ne lui rappelle l'heure avancée de la matinée.

Hermione soupira alors fortement, ferma sa mansarde pourtant prête à laisser entrer la joute suivante, prit sa cape et regarda une dernière fois sa seule ouverture extérieure avant de sortir.

Dans sa bulle, pensant aux prochaines répliques qu'elle pourrait bien lui sortir, Hermione n'appliqua pas sa prévention habituelle à la descente du premier étage. Elle fut donc totalement surprise à se tenir le cœur lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir sa porte brutalement. Il semblait de toute évidence en colère et Hermione n'avait franchement pas envie de connaître les états d'âme de son pauvre voisin, elle avait déjà bien trop à faire avec les siens. De toute façon, vu sa tête, elle sut pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas de choix que de l'écouter, du moins, le temps de traverser le pallier et de continuer sa descente.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans les bras du petit prétentieux alors que tu es fiancée à un autre?

- Mais en quoi ma vie privée te regarde Boris? Lâcha-t-elle aussi brutalement que lui.

- Vu que ta moralité laisse à désirer, c'est mon rôle de bon voisin de te la rappeler!

- Ma moralité ? S'emporta-t-elle, presque choquée.

- Oh ne fais pas l'innocente, les murs sont fins, je vous ai entendu le blond et toi…

- Ah oui ? S'étonna-t-elle avec une pointe de malice. Et bien, nous seront plus discrets la prochaine fois, lui assura-t-elle ensuite en s'enfonçant dans le mensonge.

- Mais… s'étouffa-t-il surpris de cette réponse tout en la regardant s'en aller. Que dirait ton fiancé s'il savait ça, hein ? Menaça-t-il en guise de dernier recours.

- Il te conseillerait de consulter ! Répondit-elle tout en continuant sa descente.

Arrivée en bas de son immeuble, Hermione vit alors un grand Duc venir jusqu'à elle. Sachant pertinemment le nom de son propriétaire, elle se mit légèrement en retrait et détacha le petit bout de papier avec juste un « devrait-il ? » qui l'agaça profondément. Elle décida donc de le faire attendre, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son bureau. Le fait d'y être avec vingt minutes d'avance lui permit d'y paraître aussi fraîche que possible ce qui lui donna un argument supplémentaire pour affirmer que la journée commençait mieux que la veille. Les assistantes lui avaient laissée quelques notes à consulter et des messages qui lui servirent rapidement d'excuse pour prolonger l'attente du préposé Adonis.

L'arrivée de Sally et Thalie, les deux assistantes, puis de Steeve, rallongea fortement le délai de réponse et à peine une heure avant de déjeuner, elle consentit enfin à lui accorder son « Possible ». A peine dix minutes plus tard, un hibou fit une approche et Hermione se félicita de voir un ancien Serpentard si réactif avec une Gryffondor. Le jeu lui plut alors de plus en plus à en oublier les évènements de la veille mais le contenu du petit mot qu'Hermione ouvrit fut tel une gifle violente qui la ramena à la réalité.

Le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'une simple invitation à déjeuner, provenant d'Harry, laissait présager d'une explication à fournir sur la rupture entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione arrêta de sourire et se mit tout de suite à trouver davantage d'arguments pour convaincre Harry de son bon choix. La joie et l'innocence qu'elle avait pu vivre tout au long de la matinée s'étaient alors envolées avec la réponse positive qu'elle avait accordée à Harry et plus les minutes la rapprochait de midi, plus Hermione angoissait de la rencontre.

Après avoir salué les trois autres personnes résidant dans le bureau, elle se mélangea à la foule qui, tout comme elle, sortait du ministère pour aller se restaurer. Concentrée sur ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la paire d'yeux bleu clair observateurs qui la suivirent jusqu'à perte de vue, soit la porte de l'atrium. Hermione emprunta les différentes rues qui menaient au restaurant de Seamus et y entra par l'entrée de derrière, la seule qu'elle connaissait de toute manière. Bien évidemment, après quelques échanges cordiaux avec son ancien ami d'école, celui-ci la conduit à la table d'Harry qui l'attendait de toute évidence. Là, au premier coup d'œil, elle comprit que bien évidemment le sujet exclusif du repas tournerait autour de Ronald Bilius Weasley. Seamus mesura l'atmosphère avec intelligence et préféra déposer les menus en silence et repartir s'occuper du reste de sa clientèle.

- Bonjour…

- Il y a mieux, merci…Tu prends le menu du jour ? Amorça Harry avec hésitation.

- Pourquoi pas… répondit Hermione, plongée dans sa carte comme s'il représentait à ce moment précis son seul bouclier.

- Parfait… Oh, Gin' te passe le bonjour et t'invite à venir prendre le thé samedi après-midi et Andy te réclame.

- D'accord, passe-lui également mon bonjour si cela ne te dérange pas. Sinon, comment va mon filleul ?

- Très bien, il arrive maintenant à faire quelques phrases entières sans écorcher un mot.

- Les enfants changent à une vitesse vraiment incroyable parfois…

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je connais des adultes qui savent également le faire, répliqua-t-il tout en étant concentré à chercher son plat.

- Le gratin de citrouille mijoté à la cannelle doit être excellent, esquiva-t-elle en faignant d'être passionnée par la liste des mets proposés.

- Je vais opter pour le civet de lapin à la citronnelle, provoqua-t-il en attirant les yeux outrés d'Hermione sur lui.

- Harry !!!

- J'aime le lapin et c'est mon choix ! Tu devras vivre avec cette idée et je ne vais pas m'en priver parce que tu ne le trouves pas à ton goût ! Argumenta-t-il de manière intentionnelle avant de faire un signe au serveur.

N'osant ni l'un ni l'autre aborder ensuite le but de la rencontre improvisée, le silence régna jusqu'à l'apparition des deux entrées. Harry semblait maniaque sur le rangement des légumes dans son assiette et Hermione avait un besoin de réhydratation de toute évidence assez accrue. Quelques échanges de regards aggravaient l'ambiance et les tortillements de serviettes n'aidaient en rien à l'améliorer.

- Tu peux me passer le sel ? Osa demander Harry avec une certaine gêne.

- Tiens, lui répondit-elle en lui donnant l'objet.

- Gin' me dit toujours que le sel ce n'est pas bon pour moi mais c'est plus fort que tout, j'ai toujours besoin d'en rajouter à mon plat.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir à assaisonner ton plat pour l'avoir à ton goût Harry, se moqua innocemment l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Mais l'avoir nature est meilleur pour ma santé, il parait… répliqua-t-il tout en assaisonnant son assiette de manière généreuse.

- Seulement, tu ne prends aucun plaisir à le manger, argumenta Hermione en le regardant faire, étonnée.

- Oui mais à choisir entre ma santé et mon plaisir, le plus raisonnable serait la première option, non ?

- A toi de voir si tu veux vivre vieux sans avoir manger un seul plat qui te fait envie… Je trouverais ça plutôt dommage, moi…

- Et mourir jeune à cause d'un abus de plaisir, je trouve ça totalement idiot… répliqua Harry en mélangeant son assiette sans pour autant enfourner quoi que ce soit dans sa bouche.

- Mais au moins tu pourras dire que tu as profité pleinement de ta vie…Répondit Hermione en récupérant la salière et en la secouant au dessus de son plat.

- Parce que tu aimerais vivre dans l'excès, toi ? Hermione Granger ? S'étonna-t-il la bouche ouverte.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Qu'as-tu fait de ma meilleure amie moralisatrice, pleine de bons sentiments rationnels, bridées par une convenance aussi prude que possible, respectant tous règlements possibles et se satisfaisant d'un quotidien bien rythmé ?

- Elle en a peut-être eu marre de ne pas avoir de sel dans son plat, tout simplement ! Répliqua-t-elle assez énervée de la remarque.

- Le sel se trouve dans toutes les cuisines Hermione, il suffit de le chercher dans le bon placard !

- Mais je ne veux pas toutes les cuisines Harry, je veux la mienne… Et je veux - mon - sel dans - mon - placard … s'emporta-t-elle avant de se servir un verre d'eau.

- Oh et zut ! Pesta Harry qui commençait à ne plus s'en sortir dans les métaphores… De toute manière ce n'est pas Malefoy qui va pouvoir te rendre heureuse Hermione ! S'écria-t-il devant la jeune femme qui s'en étrangla à ne plus savoir comment respirer. Il ne sait s'occuper que de ses propres intérêts, tu n'es qu'un jouet qu'il jettera une fois qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut ! Reprit-il presque hors de lui, ce qui vexa sa meilleure amie.

- Qui te dit que finalement ce n'est pas ce que je veux ? Répliqua-t-elle tout aussi fort.

- Parce ce que ce n'est pas toi Hermione ! Malefoy et toi, c'est contre nature ! Vous êtes incompatible sur tout ce qui fait qu'un couple peut fonctionner ! Si tu crois qu'il va jouer au toutou fidèle à sa maîtresse avec toi, tu te trompes lourdement, Hermione, et lui n'hésitera pas à le faire dès que tu auras le dos tourné ! Affirma-t-il avant de pointer son assiette avec son couteau. C'est ce plat là que tu veux manger toute ta vie ?

- J'ai quand même le droit de manger ce dont j'ai envie, non ?

- Parce que tu as réellement envie de Malefoy ? S'horrifia Harry en réalisant qu'il avait vraiment mis dans le mille sur ce qui n'était qu'une forte spéculation à la base.

- Ca se pourr… commença-t-elle à dire avant de voir une tête blonde se pointer devant leur boxe.

- Je ne voudrais pas être désagréable, bien que ça me brûle la gorge de dire ça, mais je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans un restaurant, lieu public où tout le monde peut se rendre et où toutes les mauvaises oreilles se font un plaisir de vous écouter depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Alors, que vous vous disputiez, à la limite, je m'en fous, mais évitez de mentionner mon nom !

- Et toi, laisse Hermione tranquille où je pourrais faire plus que te mettre dans une position délicate avec la presse !

- Baisse d'un ton Potter ! S'énerva Drago. Et permets-moi d'ajouter que ton imagination devient un peu trop débordante !

- Tu penses vraiment que ton petit manège serait passé inaperçu, Malefoy ? Tes allers et venues au ministère, tes entretiens privés avec le ministre au sujet de tes fiançailles avec Parkinson, affirma-t-il devant un Drago visiblement étonné qu'il sache tant de détails à son sujet, les murs sont fins pour un auror Malefoy, sourit-il victorieux de sa trouvaille. Et puis, ta visite aux archives où travaille comme par hasard Hermione, parfaite candidate à un éventuel mariage de raison médiatique accompagné d'une revalorisation populaire après une implication encore douteuse dans la guerre contre Voldemort, et subitement, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, Hermione jette Ron !

- Jette Ron? Répéta-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin tout en regardant ensuite la responsable. Une belette qui se fait larguer, j'aurais aimé voir ça… se félicita Drago.

- Je te jure Malefoy que quoi que tu ais fais à notre Hermione, je vais le découvrir et faire en sorte de la ramener à celui qu'elle aime…

- Qui te dit que c'est Weasley ? Répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Parce que ça toujours été Weas… Ron ! Se reprit-il hors de lui en attirant davantage l'attention des autres clients du restaurant.

- Bon ça suffit Potter ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'a bien pu te dire Granger mais si ma mémoire est exacte, s'il y a bien une sorcière qui ne se laisse pas facilement faire, surtout avec un prétendu mangemort à tes yeux, c'est bien elle… De ce fait, elle est donc, à mon sens, totalement responsable de ses actes…

- Parce que tu prends sa défense toi maintenant ?

- Puis-je vous rappeler que je suis juste à côté de vous ?! Intervint Hermione les mains sur les hanches, furieuse. Harry, Drago a au moins raison sur une chose, je suis une grande fille qui sait se défendre ! Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en se tourna vers Drago, tu n'avais pas à intervenir dans une discussion où tu n'as pas été invité !

- Effectivement, j'ai de toute évidence dépensé un temps précieux pour pas grand-chose, répliqua-t-il de manière glaciale en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux qui sentit alors comme des milliers de poignards s'acharner sur son cœur, avant de partir.

Blessée, elle se concentra alors à la bonne mise en place de sa serviette sur ces genoux et reprit le cours de son repas sans faire attention aux différentes interventions d'Harry pour modérer la curiosité des boxes voisins. Elle savait qu'elle avait été dure avec Drago mais il l'avait vraiment mise dans une situation ingérable pour elle. La réalité de cette relation et sa révélation à Harry n'était pas prévue au programme. Elle voulait avoir elle-même le temps de s'y habituer avant de devoir se justifier auprès de ses amis. Avec l'intervention de Drago, ce n'était plus la peine d'espérer un peu de tranquillité. Ginny ne tarderait pas à le savoir et de fil en aiguille, Ron l'apprendrait et en serait blessé à son tour. Hermione se sentit alors complètement dépassée par la situation et ne remarqua même pas le retour d'Harry à sa place.

- Tu viens d'avoir la parfaite illustration de ce que je disais Hermione, souligna Harry comme aurait pu le faire son père.

- Oh la ferme Harry, pesta-t-elle, peu encline à une leçon de morale supplémentaire.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive enfin Hermione ? S'inquiéta-t-il à la voir si bouleversée. Il y a quoi entre… ah mais pourquoi je dois le dire, grimaça-t-il avant de se forcer, … vous ?

- Je n'en sais rien… soupira-t-elle.

- Et Ron dans tout ça… Il était dans un tel état ce matin… expliqua son meilleur ami, désireux de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre de lui mentir toute sa vie Harry… Il mérite mieux qu'une femme qui fait semblant de l'aimer et qui sauve les apparences aussi bien qu'elle le peut…

- Mais tu nous pleurais des Ron à tout va il y a encore à peine trois semaines !!! Tu n'as pas pu faire un trait sur lui aussi rapidement, non ?

- Quand… hésita-t-elle à dire… quand Drago est venu faire ses recherches aux archives, il… soupira-t-elle, indécise d'en dire plus… Il m'a laissée entrevoir une partie de moi que je ne soupçonnais pas… J'ai toujours été la parfaite Hermione, intelligente, fidèle, qui patiente pour que l'amour de sa vie veuille bien d'elle à nouveau et l'épouse, comme un véritable conte pour enfant… J'étais passive de ma vie, Harry… Il a simplement ouvert une porte qui ne pourra jamais plus se refermer… J'adore Ron, Harry, Merlin sait que je l'adore mais je ne l'aime plus, et je sais que de ce fait, je ne pourrais jamais le rendre complètement heureux… Ce mariage aurait été une erreur…

- Quand même Hermione, Malefoy… Tu aurais pu prendre n'importe qui d'autre à part lui, tu ne crois pas ? Reprit Harry.

- Tu l'as dis toi-même, c'est lui qui est venu me chercher et non l'inverse… Je n'ai rien choisi dans cette histoire, enfin si, mais pas dans cette histoire là… C'est une chose qui s'est imposée en moi et qui me travaille depuis…

- Et pour Ron?

- Tu aurais préféré que je fasse semblant toute ma vie ? Pour son bonheur, je devais sacrifier le mien ? C'est comme ça que tu conçois l'amour, Harry ? Imagine si Ginny l'avait fait ? Tu te serais senti comment ? Argumenta-t-elle avant de le voir frissonner à cette idée.

- Mais Malefoy… Tu es quand même consciente qu'il ne pourra jamais t'offrir une relation, comment dire, heu, stable…

- Tu sais, il se passe tellement d'évènements dans ma vie en ce moment, que j'essaie de faire une chose à la fois et je ne vois pas plus loin qu'au lendemain pour l'instant… Ron et moi c'est une chose, et Drago en est une autre bien à part…

- Tu me mets dans une de ces positions franchement…

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut se mêler de la vie d'autrui, Harry…

- Ton côté moralisateur ne part jamais très loin de toi par contre, protesta son meilleur ami à demi amusé. Quand même Malefoy… C'est Malefoy quoi ! La fouine ! L'être détestable qui a passé toute sa scolarité à t'insulter et te rabaisser !!!

- Merci, Harry, je suis au courant…

- Ron va vouloir le tuer lorsqu'il le saura, tu en es consciente j'espère…

- Il n'a pas à savoir, Harry…

- Je ne vais sûrement pas lui mentir pour ton confort !!! Protesta Harry.

- Ron n'est pas au courant pour Drago et il n'y a aucune raison qu'il le sache pour le moment! De toute manière, je ne l'ai pas quitté pour Drago mais pour ce qu'il ne pouvait pas m'offrir, lui…

- Il a quand même vraiment le don de me pourrir la vie celui-là… soupira Harry.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser, reprit Hermione dont l'appétit s'était subitement envolé. En plus j'ai un démenti à faire…

- Pas la peine, Ron s'en est chargé ce matin. Il en avait besoin… Tu sais, il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas entre vous. Il m'en avait parlé et c'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille pour Malefoy. Finalement, je pense que la plus déçue de cette histoire est bien sa mère… Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer et sa vaisselle brille comme jamais, ajouta-t-il un peu songeur.

- Et Ginny ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète à l'idée de perdre sa meilleure amie.

- Elle pense un peu comme moi… Vu que tu lui avais dis que tu avais quelqu'un avant que Ron fasse sa demande, elle n'a pas été plus étonnée que ça… Par contre, le fait que l'heureux élu soit Malefoy, ça c'est une autre histoire et elle n'est pas encore au courant… Tu n'as pas choisi la voie de la facilité encore une fois, Hermione, j'espère que tu auras fais le choix qui te convient le mieux…

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre… murmura-t-elle presque absente.

- Il n'y a pas de raison que ça arrive tant que tu ne nous imposes pas des repas tous les samedi soir chez toi en sa compagnie… ironisa-t-il avec une pointe de sérieux.

- Je t'avoue que je suis quand même assez étonnée de ton comportement… J'imaginais bien pire de ta part…

- Je me suis fais un peu à l'idée à force d'enquêter sur lui… sourit-il légèrement. Et Ginny a réussi à me convaincre que c'était ta vie et que nous devions accepter tes choix tout comme on a dû accepter ceux de Ron, il y a quatre ans…

- Merci Harry… soupira-t-elle, soulagée d'un tel discours.

- Enfin, ne te sens pas non plus obligée de parader avec lui dès demain… Ron est également mon meilleur ami et il souffre beaucoup…Te savoir avec Malefoy l'anéantirait…

- J'en suis consciente et de toute façon, pour le moment, il n'y a rien d'officiel avec Drago…

Rien d'officiel, oui effectivement c'était le cas et vu la manière dont s'était passées les choses entre Harry et Drago, il y avait de bonnes chances que ça en reste à ce stade. En quittant le restaurant après qu'Harry lui ait rappelée qu'il était son meilleur ami et qu'à ce titre, elle pouvait tout lui dire, Hermione retourna à son bureau, songeuse. A chaque pas, la certitude que le rendez-vous prévu le soir après son travail avec l'ancien Serpentard ne pouvait qu'être annulé. Drago n'était pas du genre à se laisser parler ainsi, surtout en public et par une enfant de moldus. Non, à ce moment de la journée, elle était persuadée ne plus jamais entendre parler de celui qu'elle renommait maintenant Malefoy pour éviter d'avoir mal.

Heureusement pour elle, l'après-midi à son travail lui permit de ne plus y penser, mises à part quelques minutes toutes les heures lorsqu'elle regardait l'horloge avancer vers l'heure de vérité. Elle eut également la surprise de voir des paquets qui contenaient deux ravissantes robes de sorciers neuves sur l'un de ses fauteuils, accompagnés d'un petit mot qui mit Hermione mal à l'aise. Il était certain que Steeve ne s'était pas déplacé lui-même pour les acheter et ça impliquait que les deux assistantes avaient lu le rappel sur la proposition de l'appartement et l'invitation à dîner ce soir dans le sien. Elle estimait jusqu'alors que Drago Malefoy était déjà bien trop rapide à ses yeux par rapport aux six ans qu'il avait fallu à Ron pour se déclarer mais son supérieur battait ainsi tous les records.

En fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'un dignitaire vint la saluer, Hermione put sentir une certaine animosité de Thalie. Elle était devenue encore plus froide et plus distante qu'habituellement et c'était vraiment à la limite de l'hypocrisie du fait son infériorité hiérarchique. Bien qu'elle s'en désole sincèrement et qu'elle pensait cela dû au message de l'ambassadeur, elle estimait avoir assez de ses problèmes personnels pour pouvoir s'occuper de ceux des autres et s'enferma dans son bureau. De sa nature maniaque du rangement, elle profita alors du calme pour classer les dossiers que Steeve lui avait remis, après y avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil, suivant sa manière et ne vit donc pas le temps passer.

- Miss Granger ? L'interrompit Sally de manière trop polie pour être sincère.

- Oui ?

- Votre rendez-vous est arrivé, reprit-elle sur le même temps.

- Rendez-vous ? Mais je n'ai aucun rendez-vous ! S'étonna Hermione tout en refusant d'écouter son cœur hurler un espoir impossible. Et qui est-ce ?

- Ce monsieur n'a pas souhaité s'annoncer et vous attend dans le couloir.

- Très bien, dites-lui que j'arrive, répondit-t-elle avec une pointe d'incertitude.

Hermione ne voulut alors pas admettre la forte probabilité qu'il s'agissait de Drago. Elle se forçait à se dire que c'était sûrement Harry ou même éventuellement Ron mais en aucun cas ça pouvait être Drago. Seulement sa raison avait beau insister, son cœur la contredisait avec de plus en plus de force. Elle chercha alors à se persuader qu'il ne fallait pas croire à cette possibilité au risque d'être déçue tout en sachant que de toute manière c'était déjà trop tard. Elle avait envie que ce soit Drago et si par malheur c'était une autre personne, elle ne pourrait en aucun cas exprimer une joie sans être totalement hypocrite. Elle se motiva ensuite à en avoir le cœur net et prit ses affaires avant de sortir.

Là, elle fut alors spectatrice d'un combat de coqs plus que gênant pour une femme qui aimait la discrétion. D'un côté, elle était soulagée de constater que le mystérieux rendez-vous était bien Drago mais de l'autre, le fait que Steeve lui affirme qu'elle avait déjà des obligations avec lui pour la soirée, et ce devant les deux assistantes, était totalement déstabilisant. Les deux hommes semblaient de toute évidence en concurrence dans le domaine de la séduction et Hermione savait qu'aucun des deux ne lâcherait prise. Voyant ainsi le moyen de se faire pardonner pour avoir hausser le ton sur lui et de répondre à un pas improbable fait par l'ancien Serpentard, elle s'avança vers eux.

- Je suis désolée Steeve, mais je ne pourrais pas honorer ton invitation. J'ai déjà réservée ma soirée et nous devons d'ailleurs vous laisser. Bonne fin de journée à vous tous, termina-t-elle en attirant Drago par le bras pour l'accompagner dans son mouvement.

- Oui, bonne soirée, lança Drago toutefois avec un regard victorieux vers le vaincu avant de remonter sa capuche et de s'y camoufler.

A la vue de ce geste, Hermione ne fit aucune remarque. Elle savait pertinemment que voir un Malefoy à côté d'une enfant de moldus ou d'un membre de l'ordre du Phénix n'était pas le problème, contrairement au fait qu'il soit accompagné d'une nouvelle prétendante. C'est donc sans un mot ni un geste particulier qu'ils quittèrent le ministère. A l'arrivée d'un croisement de deux ruelles adjacentes, Hermione vit Drago s'engager dans celle qui ne menait pas à son appartement. Le doute s'installant sur le fait qu'il avait changé d'avis au sujet de leur rendez-vous, elle s'immobilisa tout en le regardant continuer son chemin de quelques pas avant de le voir se retourner. Le rabattement de sa capuche empêchait Hermione de pouvoir sonder le regard du blond et accéléra l'impression d'être de trop. Elle baissa alors la tête et toujours sans un mot elle pivota sur elle-même pour prendre le chemin pour se rendre au centre du chemin de Traverse. A cet instant, les pensées d'Hermione se battaient pour avoir le monopole de son esprit ce qui rendait la chose confuse pour son propriétaire. Elle voulait qu'il la rattrape mais encore une fois doutait qu'il le fasse. Elle souhaitait qu'il saisisse sa main et l'empêche de s'en aller loin de lui mais son esprit pragmatique lui rappelait l'absence de romantisme apparent chez un ancien adepte de la magie noire.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? Intervint-il finalement en provoquant ainsi la fermeture des yeux d'Hermione, désireuse de profiter de l'instant précieux.

- Vu ton silence, j'en déduis que notre discussion est annulée. Je rentre donc chez moi, lui répondit-elle alors simplement.

- Ce dont je souhaite te parler n'a pas à être dit dans la rue Hermione, argumenta-t-il sans pour autant faire un pas dans sa direction.

- Très bien, mais mon appartement se trouve dans cette direction, indiqua-t-elle avec son index.

- Et le mien dans l'autre, répondit-il à la grande surprise de l'intéressée.

Drago Malefoy vivre dans un appartement ? Est-ce réellement ce qu'elle avait entendu et bien analysé ? Il avait un immense manoir familial d'après tout ce qu'on pouvait savoir de sa famille et lui vivait dans un appartement à Londres ? Prise d'une curiosité naturelle suite à ce genre de révélation, Hermione n'hésita pas à lui faire par de son étonnement.

- Un appartement, toi ?

- Jusqu'à présent, aucun Malefoy n'a dormi dans la rue…

- Tu n'es pas censé vivre dans l'immense demeure dont tu n'hésitais pas à te venter plus jeune ?

- Ce n'est qu'un appartement de passage, plus pratique avec mes affaires courantes à Londres.

- Oh… s'étonna-t-elle de manière idiote.

- On peut y aller maintenant ? S'impatienta-t-il avant de la voir le rejoindre en articulant un timide oui.

Hermione se laissa donc conduire à travers les petites rue et chemins tortueux que seuls les sorciers avertis étaient aptes à traverser sans être sûrs de ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Hermione remarqua toutefois qu'on se rapprochait de son quartier mais de l'autre côté du chemin de Traverse et commença à se poser des questions. Il était évident qu'il avait rallongé le chemin pour y aller et qu'il aurait été plus simple de passer par là où Hermione voulait s'engager puis de traverser la grande rue marchande. Il s'arrêta enfin devant un immense bâtiment relativement traditionnel et y entra après avoir laissé passer une Hermione reconnaissante. Il appela ensuite l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton le plus élevé. Hermione avait du mal à situer l'endroit par rapport à ce qu'elle connaissait de son quartier et ne se souvenait pas non plus d'un immeuble aussi haut par chez elle. Toutes ces questions s'ajoutaient donc à toutes celles qui étaient jusque là restées sans réponses de la part du blond et Hermione sentait le besoin de régulariser l'ardoise. Lorsque l'ascenseur les libéra d'une atmosphère aussi confinée que tendue, Drago l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à la plus éloignée du couloir. D'un coup de baguette magique, il leva le voile sur quelques interrogations de la jeune fille.

Spacieux naturellement, il était également évident qu'il assez propre et rangé pour affirmer qu'il était peu souvent habité. Même si son appartement à elle tenait au moins dix fois dans celui de Drago, il y avait largement plus d'esprit de vie et de chaleur humaine que dans celui-ci. Bien sûr, pour un homme comme Drago Malefoy, il était tout à fait à l'image de ce qu'on pouvait attendre de lui. Puis, comme attirée par une vieille habitude qu'elle exerçait avec plaisir chez elle, Hermione se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle s'ouvrait sur une terrasse. Elle fut alors surprise de voir que la vue donnait directement sur la partie du quartier du Chemin de Traverse où elle vivait et une vue imprenable sur sa fenêtre. Hermione paniqua à l'idée perverse que Drago ait pu la voir quand il le voulait sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et dans des tenues des plus légères. Bon, elle s'avouait quand même que le fait qu'elle soit mansardée, il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive, mais il pouvait au moins la voir sur son bureau ou savoir si elle était présente ou pas. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître son adresse avant de l'y avoir invité. Mais quand même, la coïncidence était forte à ses yeux.

- Jolie vue, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Drago en se plaçant jusqu'à côté d'elle.

- Etonnante, je dirais… répondit-elle avant de regarder l'ensemble du panorama et de se laisser séduire par la beauté d'une nuit tombante sur une ville telle que Londres en fin juin.

- Tu as l'air pensive, remarqua-t-il en la regardant de côté.

- Il y a de quoi Drago. En moins de quinze jours, tu entres dans ma vie, tu fais en sorte de me séduire au point d'en oublier Ron, tu me demandes en mariage pour t'éviter d'épouser Pansy, tu reviens vers moi alors que tu es libre de fréquenter qui tu veux, et surtout pas une fille comme moi, tu prends ma défense face à mon meilleur ami, et là, je suis dans ton appartement et je m'aperçois qu'il a une vue très nette sur l'unique fenêtre de mon appartement.

- Au point d'en oublier Ron ? Répéta-t-il de manière choisie et intentionnelle. Pourrais-je en déduire que tu as quelques sentiments pour moi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite avec un petit sourire espiègle qui ne plut pas du tout à Hermione.

- Je serais bien idiote dans ce cas sachant très bien la suite possible d'une histoire avec toi, mentit-elle sur le premier point.

- Qui est selon toi ?

- Ephémère, le temps que tu te rappelles que je suis une enfant de moldus et l'ancienne miss je sais tout que tu as toujours détesté.

- Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais voulu m'amuser avec une fille j'aurais fais autant d'efforts pour entrer dans sa vie ?

- J'étais peut-être un défi personnel, que sais-je…

- Tu -es- un défi personnel, Hermione, ça je te l'accorde.

- Vraiment ? Répliqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, non sans une pointe de déception de ne pas avoir entendu autre chose.

- Oui, sourit-il ravi d'avoir pu lui faire peur. Et ça date de notre scolarité pour tout te dire. Et si je t'ai tant détesté c'est uniquement de ta faute. Tu obtenais toujours les résultats que j'espérais. Je me devais d'être premier du fait de mon nom et de mon rang de sang pur. Mais à chaque fois que je pensais y arriver, tu débarquais avec tes cheveux à peine coiffés, tes livres à la main et un parchemin qui avait plus de pertinence que le mien. J'ai été jaloux de ta soif de savoir et de ta détermination à prouver que même une enfant de moldus pouvait obtenir des résultats parfaits. J'avais de quoi être énervé ! Et puis être second derrière une sorcière venant d'un monde sans magie était très vexant mais je ne pouvais pas l'avouer sans en avoir davantage la honte sur ma famille et moi.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu passais ton temps à m'insulter ? Pour des commodités personnelles ?

- Je sais que je ne t'ai pas mené la vie facile Hermione, même si je m'en excuse maintenant, c'était le contexte qui l'avait voulu ainsi.

- En quoi la situation est différente maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle à demi furieuse de telles révélations si lâches à ses yeux.

- Parce que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, tu as mis tout ton cœur à m'aider, répondit-il sur un ton repenti.

- J'y étais obligée, Drago !

- Tu as fais bien plus que ce que j'espérais de toi au départ. Ces recherches n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour t'aborder Hermione, je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse y trouver réellement une solution. J'aurais dû savoir que tu étais capable de m'étonner encore une fois.

- Un prétexte pour m'aborder ? Je ne comprends pas tout là, Drago… En réalité, ton but était uniquement de me proposer de prendre la place de Pansy, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui…

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir, murmura-t-elle, déstabilisée.

- Ecoute Hermione, ne le prends pas mal. J'étais vraiment – embêté – avec ces fiançailles.

- Oui, bien sûr, j'étais la parfaite bonne poire qui aurait pris pitié de ton cas, ironisa-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça… murmura-t-il en étant conscient qu'il s'enfonçait vu le regard à deux doigts explosif de la jeune fille.

- Non mais je rêve !!! Mais je t'en prie Drago, développe !!! Mais fais-le vite parce que là j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de m'en aller et oublier ce qui a été de toute évidence la plus belle erreur de ma vie !

- Une erreur ? C'est ce que je suis à tes yeux ? Une erreur ? S'énerva-t-il à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle lui répondit oui, Hermione était au paroxysme de sa colère. Elle avait autorisé une partie d'elle-même à laisser une chance au Serpentard de pure souche et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fait confiance à sa méfiance naturelle envers les verts et argent, liée à son statut de Gryffondor. Ils étaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, tout aussi énervé l'un que l'autre et sur le point de faire la même erreur l'un comme l'autre. A cet instant précis, il ne fallait qu'un mot, qu'un geste ou même qu'un battement de cils pour rompre à tout jamais le lien qui avait eu tant de mal à se tisser. Il était clair que leur ego mutuel mélangé à la peur de ressentir des sentiments non partagés ne faisaient pas bon ménage ensemble et les deux en avaient parfaitement conscience. Seulement, à ce niveau, aucun n'était prêt à faire marche arrière alors qu'ils en mourraient pourtant d'envie. Puis, ne supportant plus le regard de celui qu'elle avait pensé aimer, Hermione baissa les yeux, pivota lentement avant de prendre doucement sa cape et de prendre la direction de la porte, le tout sans un seul mot. Seulement, après un soupir qu'elle ne put que deviner à l'écoute des très légers bruits, elle se sentit retenue par une main ferme et décidée.

- Lorsque le ministre de la magie m'a parlé du cas juridique sur les fiançailles de naissance, j'ai bien cru qu'il se fichait de moi quand il m'a proposé ton nom. Seulement, son argumentation était comme déjà prévue d'avance et tu devenais le parfait alibi dont j'avais besoin pour me débarrasser de Pansy sans trop de problèmes. Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres filles qui auraient été presque aussi parfaites candidates que toi, seulement plus je l'écoutais, plus l'évidence se profilait devant moi. On s'était vu le matin même et le fait que tu dises ne pas me reconnaître m'avait touché plus que je voulais le reconnaître. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que tu faisais déjà parti de mon quotidien. Depuis ce fameux jour, je te voyais partout au point de me demander si c'était une nouvelle lubie de Potter pour me faire suivre. J'ai voulu alors en savoir plus sur la possibilité du ministre et c'est là où…

- …où tu as eu pitié de la pauvre Hermione, misérable déchue de son titre d'héroïne de guerre et préposée aux archives, qui de ce fait, ne pourrait pas dire non à la situation d'une Lady Malefoy ?

- … où j'ai appris à connaître la personne fascinante qui se cachait derrière ce stupide orgueil.

- Ne te fatigue pas avec les flatteries… Ca ne marchera pas…

- Pour une fois que je disais la vérité, soupira-t-il tout en savourant le fait qu'il avait tout de même réussi à la toucher. En t'intéressant réellement à moi Hermione, tu m'as permis de faire de même avec toi.

- Tu ne t'intéresses à moi que par intérêt Drago, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour envisager une relation plus sérieuse…

- C'est déjà beaucoup pour moi, expliqua-t-il de manière assez ferme.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais que le grand Drago Malefoy ne s'était jamais abaissé à être plus de quelques jours avec une même fille… Je devrais me sentir honorée c'est ça ?

- Tu es consciente d'avoir un caractère épouvantable ? L'interrompit-il, fatigué de la voir rebondir à la moindre de ses phrases.

- Parce que tu te crois facile à vivre toi ?

- Personne ne s'est jamais plaint jusque là, argumenta-t-il en souriant à l'expression interdite d'Hermione.

- Oh et puis zut, trouve-toi donc une autre blondasse écervelée et oublie-moi !

- Si je pouvais, je le ferais… et je ne serais pas non plus venu ce soir après ce qui s'est passé ce midi…

Ah que ces deux petites phrases étaient douces à interpréter pour l'imagination de l'ancienne Gryffondor. S'il le pouvait, il l'aurait fait, signifiait qu'il en était incapable et cette idée lui plaisait. Elle impliquait un minimum de sentiments ou d'attachement qu'elle espérait de sa part. A ce moment là, elle pouvait émettre l'hypothèse de ne pas être la seule à envisager autre chose qu'une histoire d'un soir. Elle ne bougea donc pas lorsque Drago se rapprocha encore plus prêt d'elle et encore moins quand il effleura sa joue de sa main avant de replacer une mèche derrière l'oreille.

- C'est toi que je veux, Hermione, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Toute la tension qui s'était alors accumulée jusque là en profita pour s'évacuer sous une forme bien plus passionnée que la colère. Hermione sentit son corps répondre à l'appel de celui de Drago et ne chercha pas à minimiser le moment intime qui s'offrait à eux. Il n'y avait alors plus d'obligation, plus de contrainte, plus de cas de conscience, mais uniquement deux personnes indéniablement attirée l'une par l'autre par ce que certains auraient pu nommer par destin.

Après de nombreux baisers aussi délicieux et envoûtants, Drago l'invita ensuite à rentrer à l'intérieur de son appartement avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la conduire sans un mot dans sa chambre et lui prouva ses intentions la concernant. Hermione aima être dans ses bras, la chaleur et la passion qu'il lui offrait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir obtenu ce à quoi elle avait toujours aspiré. Lui dire je t'aime aurait été très facile à ce moment là mais l'appréhension d'un silence l'en empêcha. Elle décida alors de profiter de l'instant magique que lui procurait Drago sans se préoccuper du reste.

Le bonheur de ces retrouvailles avec son Adonis ne lui laissa pas le loisir de le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée. Emmitouflée contre lui, elle savourait chaque battement de son cœur et laissait son imagination vagabonder dans l'utopie d'un avenir familial. Laissant tous les points noirs d'une telle option de côté, elle se concentrait sur l'intimité quotidienne possible avec Drago, dessinait le visage approximatif des enfants qu'une telle union autorisait et se voyait bien dans une petite maison chaleureuse avec son chat avant de réaliser une chose.

- Par Merlin, Pattenrond !!! S'écria-t-elle sans faire attention en réveillant ainsi son amant.

- Je préfère quand tu dis mon prénom… marmonna-t-il avec une pointe de provocation.

- Je dois rentrer, Drago.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Demanda-t-il cette fois-ci nettement plus réveillé.

- Le pauvre, il n'a rien eut à manger…

- C'est un chat, Hermione, et un chat bien portant d'après ce que j'ai pu constater. Il ne va pas mourir pour une gamelle en moins une fois dans sa vie…

- Peut-être mais mon intérieur risque de subir son affamement. Je suis désolée…

- Hermione !!! Tu n'es pas sérieuse, pesta-t-il en la regardant se rhabiller rapidement. Et bien, c'est la meilleure celle-là… La première fille que j'invite chez moi ne me fait même pas l'honneur de rester jusqu'au petit matin…

- Je suis vraiment… commença-t-elle à dire surprise. Même pas Pansy ?

- Encore moins elle… C'était bien le seul endroit où j'avais la paix…

- Ecoute, murmura-t-elle sensuellement. Promis, la prochaine fois, je prévois pour mon chat et je resterais…

- Il y aura donc une –troisième – fois ? L'interrogea-t-il avec un petit haussement de sourcil ravageur.

- Vous avez la mémoire bien courte monsieur Malefoy, il me semble que ça serait plus notre – quatrième – fois, non ?

- Si tu restais encore un peu, on aurait pu augmenter ce chiffre… proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire qui ne laissait pas de doute sur ses intentions.

- J'en aurais été ravie… mais là, je suis obligée de partir, s'excusa-t-elle en ligotant le nœud de sa cape alors que Drago se levait pour la rejoindre.

- N'y va pas…

A cette parole, Hermione ne put lui répondre que par un baiser fragile et reconnaissant. Suite à cela, elle ne préféra plus faire face à ses yeux et fuir le regard qu'elle sentait sur elle. Sans se retourner, elle quitta l'appartement qu'elle avait tant apprécié et retourna jusqu'au sien avec des images plein l'esprit. Bien évidement, à son arrivée, le terme –subir- n'était finalement pas bien adapté à ce que ressemblait son petit trente mètre carré. Le pauvre matou affamé était assis religieusement devant sa gamelle dans un décor de guerre et attendait fièrement que madame veuille bien le servir sa pâtée, tout en arborant son petit air de chat innocent et irréprochable. Après un soupir, obligatoire dans ce genre de situation, Hermione s'exécuta avant de voir arriver un hibou à sa fenêtre. Tout en le laissant entrer, elle chercha du regard l'immeuble de Drago et le repéra. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes mais à la lecture du message qu'elle venait de recevoir, il ne dormait pas encore. Il était sûr que répondre un « oui » à un « reviens » était plus que tentant mais l'heure tardive lui inspirait plus une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle lui souhaita alors de faire d'aussi beaux rêves que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire puis renvoya le volatile à son propriétaire. Une fois perdu de vue, Hermione fixa l'horizon sur ce qu'elle pensait être la direction de Drago, sourit, puis referma la fenêtre avant de se coucher. Seulement, être seule dans son lit une personne, alors qu'il y avait même pas une heure, elle était dans les bras de Drago, lui donnait le sentiment de vide et de manque comme si sa place n'était maintenant plus dans ce lit là mais dans celui qu'elle avait quitté depuis peu. Elle ne trouva alors que très tard le sommeil et faute de pouvoir le faire réellement, Morphée lui accorda de finir sa nuit enveloppée dans la chaleur de son Adonis.


	15. Quand on accepte l'évidence

**Annonce de l'auteur :**

_Je dois dire que ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. En plus d'être bloquée à un endroit clé, j'ai énormément de doute quand à la « réalité » des évènements par rapport aux caractères des personnages. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de vous demander des commentaires mais pour le coup, votre avis m'intéresse pour la suite de cette fic, et éventuellement refaire ce chapitre s'il s'éloigne de vos attentes._

_Sinon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai beaucoup réfléchis sur ce que je voulais faire de cette histoire et j'ai bien l'impression que les 20 chapitres prévus initialement vont se transformer en 30… Vous n'êtes donc pas encore débarrassés de cette fic et au lieu d'être proche du The End fatidique, vous approchez plus de la moitié maintenant…_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis « à dans trois semaines » en plus de vous remercier de votre fidélité !!!_

_YvyLeeWoods_

**15. Quand on accepte l'évidence**

_Cher journal,_

_C'est qu'il m'en arrive des choses en ce moment ! Et j'aime ce qui m'arrive. Je ne sais pas comment il arrive à me mettre dans une telle euphorie mais il y arrive très bien et j'ai la douce sensation d'être heureuse. Bon, je sais pertinemment que cet état de grâce va vite s'en aller mais là, à la minute où je noircis tes feuilles, je suis heureuse et ça fait du bien. Je suis complètement surexcitée, impatiente de le revoir et je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce soir. _

_Je tiens quand même à m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir écrit hier mais je n'ai pas non plus que ça à faire maintenant que j'ai un homme dans ma vie. Attends, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, je vais te le répéter. J'ai un homme dans ma vie. Un vrai hein, pas un imaginaire, un vrai de vrai !!! Un homme qui a des mains généreuses (et tu sais ce qu'on dit des grandes mains ? non ? Tu manques singulièrement d'instruction, il faudra que j'y remédie…), qui a une forme appréciable, et même des formes appréciables et qui font de moi une totale adolescente de treize ans comme celles dont j'aimais me moquer à l'époque. Je fais peut-être ma crise avec un peu de retard… Va savoir…_

_En attendant, je me sens comme libérée d'un poids, celui de la culpabilité, et je préfère en profiter jusqu'à ce que ma conscience fasse son grand retour durant le week-end. J'avoue que j'appréhende le tête-à-tête avec Ginny chez elle et surtout le petit Andy qui se faisait une joie de faire de moi sa « titi »… Il va être tellement déçu… Pauvre bonhomme… Je devrais peut-être venir avec un cadeau histoire de faire passer la nouvelle… Je sais que ce n'est pas moralement correct mais bon, en même temps ce n'est qu'un enfant et les enfants comprennent toujours plus les priorités que les adultes, non ?… Et puis, je reste quand même sa marraine et ça rien ni personnes ne pourra l'enlever. Oui, c'est sur cet argument que je dois orienter la discussion avec le petit Potter. Là où ça risque d'être nettement plus délicat, c'est Grand-mère Molly … Merlin, comment vais-je pouvoir m'en sortir… Je devrais peut-être dire à Drago de profiter de moi avant de me dire adieu parce que s'ils apprennent pour –lui-, je suis morte… On pourra lire un « Hermione Granger, assassinée par des marmitons… » parce que la mère de Ron va prendre l'une de ses armes de prédilection et va me massacrer avec jusqu'à ce que je me rétracte pour son fils. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, Molly est une adulte et une adulte est dotée de raison, non ? Elle ne peut que comprendre le fait que je veuille uniquement le bien de son fils et qu'il ne pourra pas être heureux avec moi, non ? _

_Je m'en fais peut-être pour rien finalement… Ah j'ai hâte que tout se calme un peu… Vivement la fin de ce week-end. J'affronte tout et tout le monde puis hop, à moi une vie bien carrée et un train train quotidien bien rassurant… avec Drago… Hum, j'aime beaucoup ce petit rajout de dernière minute… avec Drago…_

_Je me demande quand même comment il est au quotidien… Il n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse et il a l'habitude qu'on soit à ses ordres, soit tout le contraire de moi donc je sens que là aussi ça ne va pas être simple…_

_Et puis, il a l'air assez possessif comme petit ami vu la façon dont il a… défendu son territoire oserais-je dire… avec Steeve… En même temps, vu le petit mot de l'après-midi, il y a de quoi. Encore des ennuis en perspective… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas une vie simple, Merlin ? Tu m'en veux ? Je t'ai fait quelque chose bébé qui t'a déplu et tu m'as maudite à vie ?_

_Enfin, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un taudis à retransformer en studio confortable… Et j'ai du travail… Heureusement que la magie existe, c'est moi qui te le dis… heureusement…_

_Bye._

Après plus d'une centaine de « réparo », Hermione commença à y voir plus clair dans son appartement. Bizarrement, son chat semblait introuvable à première vue et devait, selon elle, se repentir de ses actes, bien qu'une fois trouvé dans le placard, elle le découvrit en train de dormir paisiblement. Elle pesta naturellement un « sale bête » avant de refermer légèrement la porte et rassembla ses affaires pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain. En passant devant son bureau, elle ne put toutefois pas voir pour la sixième fois la vision matinale de la silhouette de l'appartement de Drago. De bonne humeur, elle descendit et, quelques marches avant d'arriver au pallier le plus angoissant de sa courte vie, elle vit sortir Boris, un journal à la main, grand sourire et dans une tenue qui lui laissa présager une nouvelle séance de séduction à venir. En arrivant prêt de lui, elle put sentir que malheureusement, même si la tenue, bien qu'aussi démodée et vieillotte que lui, était acceptable, l'odeur, elle, était toujours aussi prenante.

- Alors comme ça, on est à nouveau célibataire… lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil exagéré.

- Oh, alors hier tu me faisais la morale pour avoir deux hommes dans ma vie et aujourd'hui je suis célibataire ? Demain, je serais quoi ? Mariée et mère de dix enfants ?

- Dix, ça me va ma belle, nos filles auront ta beauté et nos garçons mon intelligence…

A cette remarque, Hermione imagina l'horreur du tableau qui s'offrait à elle et se demanda ce qui était le pire pour des rejetons pareils. Avoir la laideur de leur père ou son non-intelligence ? Ca c'est une bonne question existentielle, et heureusement pour elle, celle-ci ne serait pas sur sa liste.

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux Boris, je suis pressée là… s'exaspéra-t-elle en soufflant.

- Cet article est bien plus intéressant que celui de la veille… Ces journalistes n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire qu'inventer une vie privée aux gens, expliqua religieusement le trentenaire en pointant la photo de Ron qui faisait non de la tête de manière répété.

- Quel article ? S'interrogea Hermione avant qu'il le lui tende.

La réponse à sa question se résuma alors sur une dizaine de lignes comme la réfutation d'une quelconque liaison entre elle et Ron. A la lecture des réponses de son ancien fiancé, elle ne put cependant être mélancolique et nostalgique d'une vie qu'elle avait tant espérée. Elle estima également qu'il n'était pas obligé non plus d'être aussi radical sur la négation de ses sentiments à son égard et c'est quand même le cœur serré qu'elle lut un « nous ne sommes que de simples meilleurs amis » avant de sentir un arrière goût de mauvaise conscience lorsqu'elle rajoutait « je sors avec ton pire ennemi d'enfance ». Mais au moins, les choses étaient claires maintenant et Ron devrait effectivement se sentir soulagé de dire que leur histoire s'était terminée depuis plus de cinq ans et qu'ils avaient maintenant pris des voies différentes. A y réfléchir, Hermione avait quand même du mal à reconnaître le Ron maladroit qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer et devinait facilement l'état déprimé qui le rendait nettement plus sérieux pour ne pas dire pessimiste. L'amie qu'elle était commença alors à s'inquiéter et soupira de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui cette fois-ci.

- Ma belle ?

- Hein ?

- Alors tu es célibataire, je suis célibataire, nous sommes célibataires et voisins. On peut considérer en quelque sorte qu'on vit sous le même toit et nous…

- Non, Boris, tu arrêtes tout de suite avec les nous parce qu'il n'y a pas de nous, ni même de toi et de moi, ni autre chose, frissonna-t-elle de dégoût avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

A peine avait-elle enlevé ses vêtements qu'elle se précipita sous la douche comme pour se purifier de l'hypothèse écœurante de cette chose qui se disait être un homme. Une fois calmée, tout en laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son visage, elle préféra se prélasser en se concentrant sur la nuit précédente. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se serait presque autorisée de faire l'école buissonnière et aller retrouver son amant en catimini. L'idée parut si séduisante qu'elle en sourit avant d'être brutalement réveillée par la disparition de l'eau chaude. Hermione hurla tellement fort que Boris rappliqua en moins de deux, s'acharnant sur la porte afin de l'ouvrir. Elle eut alors juste le temps de se mettre serviette autour d'elle avant de le voir entrer dans cette minuscule pièce, baguette à la main.

- PAR MERLIN, SORS D'ICI !!!

- Mais, balbutia-t-il avant de se recevoir une énorme brosse à cheveux sur la poitrine.

- SORS, ESPECE DE PERVERS !!! SORS !!! Hurla-t-elle avec encore plus de conviction, si bien qu'un autre voisin arriva en panique.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le voisin de pallier de Boris.

- MAIS SORTEZ DE CETTE FICHUE SALLE DE BAIN !!! Ordonna-t-elle toujours nue sous une petite serviette.

- Ca va aller ? Insista-t-il en la regardant avec interrogation.

- MAIS OUI !!! SORTEZ MAINTENANT !!! Reprit-elle en essayant de les empêcher de voir une quelconque partie intime de son anatomie tout en leur claquant la porte au nez.

Il fallut alors un bon dix minutes pour qu'Hermione se calme face à ce cauchemar qu'elle vivait pour la deuxième fois. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle parte de cet immeuble de fous et elle était à deux doigts d'accepter l'offre de son patron pour avoir enfin une vie sans Boris, soit le paradis sur terre à ses yeux. Elle tenta ensuite de faire quelque chose de potable avec ses cheveux mais le tremblement de sa main suite à un état d'énervement encore présent et sans brosse, elle dut se résoudre à une simple queue de cheval approximative. Elle haussa les épaules pour essayer de se convaincre que l'apparence ne comptait de toute façon pas et sortit d'un pas décidé de la salle de bain.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires de toilettes, Hermione remarqua l'heure avancée et commença à se précipiter pour ne pas être en retard, où à l'heure juste pour être exact. Etant quelqu'un de raisonnable à la base et qui aimait contrôler les choses, elle n'oublia pas de fournir deux belles gamelles à son chat et de l'eau pour tout un week-end accompagnés d'un « on ne sait jamais » en plus de joues rosies par l'idée que ça insinuait. Son chat la regarda faire avec un peu d'incompréhension et la caresse affectueuse un peu trop généreuse lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il la regarda alors avec pure méchanceté et tenta de la griffer en signe de protestation. Non, sa maîtresse ne pouvait pas l'amadouer avec de la nourriture en abondance et par une affection intéressée, il n'était pas un chien et Hermione préféra en avoir un sur le coup.

- Au moins lui, ne me ferait pas des crises de jalousies aussi puériles…

Vexé, queue en l'air et droite, il se retourna avec classe comme il savait si bien le faire et alla s'installer confortablement entre deux oreillers du lit, tête bien emmitouflée dans le pelage de son postérieur faisant ainsi une boule parfaite.

- Et dire que je suis revenue pour toi hier soir… Ingrat ! Pesta-t-elle avant de prendre la direction du ministère.

L'avantage à travailler aux heures classiques de bureau était la foule compacte qui permettait de passer légèrement inaperçue lorsqu'il le fallait. L'article parlant de son non mariage faisait jaser beaucoup de monde et toutes les théories se confrontaient, faute d'avoir autre chose à faire. Dans l'atrium, Hermione repéra même deux de ces anciens collègues, journal à la main, en train de rire, et cette image l'agaça profondément. Elle les imaginait déjà en train de commenter sur le fait que forcément ce mariage ne pouvait avoir lieu parce qu'Hermione Granger était incapable d'avoir une vie privée. Qu'il était dur pour elle de ne pas aller leur dire qu'en plus d'être annulé et non infondé, Ron Weasley n'était pas le seul à l'avoir demandée en mariage et qu'elle avait un éventuel troisième postulant à son cœur. Pouvaient-ils en dire autant ? Hermione était sûre que non mais forcément, elle était bien la seule à le savoir. Suite à cette traversée, elle préféra rabaisser sa capuche, histoire de passer inaperçue, et monta jusqu'au deuxième par les escaliers, moins fréquentés.

Arrivée à son bureau, elle fut surprise de voir que Steeve était déjà là en train de discuter avec Thalie, visiblement de meilleure humeur que la veille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voit. Elle les salua avant d'aller déposer ses affaires dans son bureau. Là, un message l'attendait et son ouverture fut la première chose qu'elle fit en cette nouvelle journée de travail. Naturellement, elle ne fut pas déçue lorsqu'elle vit les initiales DM inscrit dans la cire qui assurait la confidentialité du contenu. Comme à son habitude, rien de romancé ni de sentimental, non, il l'invitait simplement à se voir après son travail et lui demandait de ne pas oublier de nourrir son chat, enfin son « estomac sur pattes » pour reprendre les termes exacts. Avec ça, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait en tête et se demanda si elle ne retournerait pas rapidement chez elle le midi pour se préparer une petite trousse de toilette. A y réfléchir, ce geste aurait un goût de prémédité qui enlevait toute saveur à l'imprévu. Au moins, pour Pattenrond, c'était fait, elle n'aurait pas à y penser bien qu'elle se doutait que son animal de compagnie, qui s'apparentait plus à un tortionnaire sadique, ne se satisfasse pas d'être seul autant de temps.

- Hermione ? Intervint l'ambassadeur.

- Oui ? Répondit-elle encore dans ses pensées.

- Je dérange ? Répliqua-t-il alors légèrement vexée de la voir sourire dans le vide.

- Heu, non… Alors le programme de la journée ?

- Je vais te le donner mais avant j'aimerais te poser une question, annonça-t-il avant de fermer la porte de son bureau, ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant pour Hermione. Il me semblait que tu connaissais Drago Malefoy que par votre scolarité à Poudlard et que vous étiez plus ennemis. Aurais-je manqué de discernement ?

- Vu mes nouvelles fonctions, il est de mon devoir de laisser ces vieilles rancunes au passé, non ? Et Drago Malefoy est une porte d'entrée dans la société magique Londonienne. Je me devais d'honorer sa demande d'entrevue, expliqua-t-elle en s'en sortant plutôt bien dans l'art de la déformation de la vérité.

- Rien de plus intime entre vous ? Insista-t-il en la faisant rougir.

- Désolée, mais je ne répondrais pas à cette question, elle sort du cadre de ma vie professionnelle, répliqua-t-elle de manière directe.

- Fais attention Hermione, Drago Malefoy est peut-être un ancien camarade de classe pour toi, mais il est surtout un homme d'affaire redoutable et influent, et ça, pas que dans les affaires… Il a la réputation d'obtenir ce dont il a envie par tous les moyens et je n'aime pas du tout le voir tourner autour de ma collaboratrice.

- Si vous, enfin tu, si tu m'as engagé, c'est parce que tu sais que j'ai de quoi me défendre face à des personnes peu faciles, Drago Malefoy ne m'a jamais intimidé et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

- Bien, je n'insisterais pas. Et pour l'appartement, tu as eu le temps d'y réfléchir ?

- Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. J'ai besoin de temps pour y penser davantage.

- En quoi ça t'engage au juste ? Entre un trente mètre carré et un appartement standing ? Financièrement, tu n'auras aucun problème et tu n'as aucune attache familiale à prendre en compte.

- Je vais y réfléchir, répéta-t-elle. Alors le programme ?

- Ce matin, on va recevoir des ressortissants dont les dossiers sont assez problématiques, puis nous iront manger avec le directeur de l'organisation internationale du commerce magique.

- Très bien, je serais prête dans quelques minutes, lui annonça-t-elle tout en retournant consciencieusement à son bureau telle une parfaite employée sérieuse, ce qui déstabilisa l'ambassadeur.

Dire que les paroles de son patron ne l'avaient pas touchées aurait été pur mensonge. La méfiance naturelle de la Gryffondor qu'elle avait été se pointa sans perdre un instant et la fit s'interroger sur ce qu'elle connaissait de la situation. La discussion de la veille avait répondu à presque toutes ses questions mais elle savait le personnage assez intelligent pour mener un argumentaire sans faille, si bien que durant toute la matinée un « Et si » l'obsédait. Et si Drago et Pansy avait tout monté ensemble pour l'humilier une ultime fois ? Si Drago voulait se venger d'Harry ou bien de Ron ? Et si Drago voulait simplement redorer sa popularité avec une enfant de moldus et la jeter ensuite pour cause officielle d'incompatibilité de caractère ? Et si Drago cherchait à s'amuser avec elle pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il peut avoir tout ce qu'il désire ? Et si Drago la considérait simplement comme un amusement de plus soit faire tomber une sang de bourbe amoureuse de lui et la jeter en lui riant au nez ?

- Hermione ? Tu en penses quoi ? Intervint l'ambassadeur de manière très sérieuse en la regardant fixement tout comme le ressortissant en face d'elle.

- Heu… Je pense qu'il serait bon d'étudier ce dossier plus profondément… essaya-t-elle de s'en sortir.

- Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi un mariage avec une anglaise, alors qu'il est marié à une américaine, mérite réflexion ? Il y a une loi autorisant la polygamie territoriale en Angleterre ? Demanda-t-il presque intéressé.

- Non, bien sûr que non, se rattrapa son assistante honteuse d'avoir été tête en l'air au mauvais moment. C'est juste même s'il ne peut épouser son anglaise, rien ne l'interdit de la fréquenter non plus et après, cela relève d'un problème conjugal hors de nos compétentes.

- Mais lors de ma dette de jeu, j'ai fais un serment par le sang !!! Je suis obligé de l'épouser si je ne veux pas maudire ma famille sur dix générations !!! S'inquiéta l'homme qui brandissait déjà la photo de ses deux enfants d'à peine deux ou trois ans et quelques mois aussi adorables l'un que l'autre.

- Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons voir ce qui est possible avec le ministère des jeux et des sports magiques et nous vous tiendrons au courant, annonça l'ambassadeur tout en raccompagnant le pauvre homme à la porte de son bureau.

Une fois la porte fermée, Steeve la regarda avec incompréhension et lui demanda si elle allait bien tout en prenant sa cape sur le portemanteau. Elle lui assura que oui en l'imitant après avoir constaté qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller manger. Le dernier dossier fut naturellement au centre de la conversation durant le trajet et Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une solution. Elle s'était mise dans un sacré pétrin en jouant les étourdies égoïstes et il fallait maintenant assumer sans perdre trop de plumes. Heureusement, elle avait l'avantage d'être brillante et tout en entrant dans le restaurant, elle trouva une idée qui passionna les deux collègues. En attendant que le troisième convive de la table arrive, Steeve et Hermione parlèrent sans relâche de la méthode à suivre pour sortir ce joueur malchanceux de ce malencontreux engagement. Satisfaite d'elle-même, elle en oublia la forte probabilité que Drago soit à quelques mètres d'elle en train de prendre également son repas et participa pleinement au divertissement que lui proposait son patron. Le dossier réglé, Steeve ne gâcha pas l'occasion d'un rapprochement subtile avec son bras-droit et enchaîna sur les autres cas difficiles qu'il avait eus jusque là, en sortant bien évidemment les plus risibles. Exposé d'une manière grotesque, Hermione ne put résister à cette détente improvisée et ne retrouva son sérieux qu'à l'approche d'un vieil homme dont une canne assez étonnante l'aider à marcher. Plus intriguée par l'objet que par l'homme, Hermione suivit l'oscillation de la tête d'hibou sculptée agrippée à ce qui semblait être une vieille branche d'arbre sinueuse.

- Voilà, votre table monsieur, annonça le serveur tout en l'aidant à s'installer dans le box. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

- Merci jeune homme, termina la personnalité digne de manger dans cette partie du restaurant.

- Votre réputation d'être à l'heure est impressionnante, salua Steeve en regardant sa montre qui indiquait midi pile, à la seconde prêt.

- C'est l'une des qualités qui fait les grands de ce monde cher monsieur, expliqua-t-il en regardant ensuite Hermione avec étonnement.

- Oh, je ne pense pas avoir eu l'occasion de vous présenter celle dont je ne pourrais plus me passer de sa présence tellement elle est indispensable, Hermione Granger, indiqua l'ambassadeur alors qu'un léger fracas attira son attention vers le point d'origine, intrigué.

- Enchanté ! Tiens, ce nom me dit quelque chose, réfléchit-il en se grattant le menton.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'elle fut l'une des résistantes actives lors de la dernière guerre ?

- Oui, peut-être, marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu.

- Hermione, voici Augustus Tradley, le directeur de l'organisation international du commerce magique.

- Très honorée, répondit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête sur le côté par respect.

Comme tout repas d'affaire qui se respecte, le vif du sujet ne fut abordé qu'après le plat principal. Durant tout ce temps, les deux hommes bavardèrent sur leurs expériences personnelles liées à la présence indispensable des femmes dans la vie d'un homme. Hermione finit par connaître la vie amoureuse d'une certaine « Minnie » aussi parfaitement que si c'était la sienne. Le grand amour d'Augustus avait eut un grand destin qui l'avait malheureusement éloigné de lui après leurs études, et celle qui y avait échappé de peu se laissait émouvoir par la malchance sentimentale de cet homme. Il affirmait ne pas regretter sa vie de célibataire et qu'il s'y était finalement habitué mais il était clair pour Hermione que « Minnie » avait toujours une place dans son cœur vu la passion qui animait son récit, accompagné de détails et anecdotes précises sur leur relation fusionnelle. Steeve déclara qu'il était quand même dommage d'avoir sacrifié une vie personnelle pour une cause, aussi louable soit-elle, mais Hermione pouvait vraiment comprendre l'état d'esprit de la jeune fille et tentait de justifier les décisions les unes après les autres. Seulement, lorsqu'Augustus affirma l'avoir demandé en mariage après la tempête qui avait malmenée leurs vies, elle ne trouva rien à en dire sur la réponse négative cinglante. Le bilan de ce récit post réunion très sérieux ne laissa nul doute sur le gâchis personnel qu'il en ressortait et Hermione s'interrogea quand même ce qu'avait pu devenir la jeune fille de l'époque.

- Oh, et bien, elle a préféré suivre l'idéal d'un vieux fou et elle est devenue… Oh mais je sais où j'ai déjà entendu votre nom. Minnie m'a beaucoup écrit à votre sujet ! Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur votre intelligence et votre courage et elle avait l'impression de se revoir en vous.

- Vraiment ? Répliqua Hermione qui voyait déjà l'avenir que lui réservait la comparaison, tout en remerciant Drago avec tous les « Si » qui lui laissaient quand même une chance de ne pas finir vieille fille.

- Minnie m'a d'ailleurs dit que vous étiez la première à égaler ses résultats scolaires, qui frôlaient la perfection déjà à mon époque, et qu'en plus, vous avez passé vos aspics par correspondance en travaillant dur à chaque moment de libre. A la lire, vous étiez l'élève parfaite pour un professeur… Je suis sûr que votre vie sociale à Poudlard ne devait pas être des plus garnies, commenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil amusé alors qu'un autre bruit de fond peu reconnaissable perturbait le récit.

A ce moment là, l'esprit d'Hermione enclencha la vitesse supérieure et enquêta sur l'identité de « Minnie » avec les indices qu'elle avait obtenus. Visiblement, elle devait avoir à peu prêt le même âge que le directeur et avait été professeur. Cela s'enchaînait sur un enseignement préposé à Poudlard puisqu'elle lui avait donné des cours et elle devait bien la connaître vu l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait dans les lettres. De toute évidence, ça devait être une personne raisonnée, voire un peu trop, et là, une image choquante d'une sorcière stricte toujours habillée de vert avec un chapeau imposant qui se transformait en jeune fille séduisante en plus d'être courtisée venait se dessiner sous ses yeux. Non, imaginer Minerva McGonnagal en « Minnie » relevait de l'indécence la plus sacrilège ! Hermione se devait alors de se faire violence pour ne pas imaginer ce qu'elle faisait elle, et ce qu'avait pu faire son professeur au même âge.

- J'ai eu la chance d'avoir deux très bons amis, se concentra-t-elle donc à lui répondre.

- Ah oui, le héro et le trouble-fête, ajouta-t-il alors que Steeve toussota sur ce qu'Hermione avait clairement vu comme un rire étouffé malvenu digne de Drago Malefoy lui-même.

- Et qu'est devenue votre « Minnie », alors ? Demanda l'ambassadeur pour changer de sujet vu le regard noir que son assistante lui lançait.

- Et bien après avoir enseigné à Poudlard, elle a pris sa retraite et se consacre maintenant à des recherches sur sa passion de toujours qu'est la métamorphose. Je dois dire qu'elle a des résultats assez impressionnants et j'ai hâte de voir la publication de ses notes.

- Egalement, poursuivit Hermione qui se concentra sur la vision de la vieille dame avec des fioles, des chaudrons et des grimoires étalés sur un bureau.

L'arrivé du pudding traditionnellement servi avec du thé accompagné d'une goutte de lait sonna l'heure du changement de sujet et la politique menée de front par l'ambassadeur prit le dessus sur « Minnie ». A la grande surprise de Steeve et d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes, Hermione participa avec beaucoup d'aisance à la conversation comme si elle avait toujours évolué dans ce domaine. Steeve trouva à nouveau l'occasion de montrer les mérites de son assistante et d'ainsi justifier davantage sa présence à ses côtés et le vieil Augustus lui donna allégrement raison. D'un autre côté, sa concentration sur l'économie mondiale permettait à Hermione de ne pas penser à autre chose et cela l'arrangeait fortement. De ce fait, il fut que peu surprenant de constater que le repas prit finalement fin sur un bon quinze heures bien tassé. Devant la porte du restaurant, ils se souhaitèrent les marques habituelles de salutation et Hermione chargea toutefois le directeur de transmettre également les siennes à son ancien professeur à l'occasion, chose qu'il lui promit avec un grand sourire.

Steeve et Hermione rentrèrent alors tranquillement au ministère sous un vendredi après-midi très ensoleillé. Sally et Thalie les regardèrent de manière trop gentille pour être honnête selon Hermione qui sentit le poids involontaire d'une relation extra-professionnelle peser sur ses épaules. Gênée, elle lui proposa alors de se charger de la résolution du dernier dossier vu au matin et prévoyait une absence d'environ une heure, ce que Steeve approuva avec un petit air presque déçu qu'elle ne l'abandonne. Seulement, la négociation avec le directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques s'avéra plus délicate que prévue et Hermione dut fournir une argumentation sans faille pour pouvoir libérer son ressortissant de tout engagement contractuel de sa dette de jeu. En sortant du bureau du directeur, assez satisfaite d'elle-même, elle tomba alors nez à nez avec une personne qu'elle espérait pouvoir éviter malgré le fait qu'il y travaille comme un des principaux intervenants. Même si finalement, elle était aussi ravie de le voir qu'elle était confuse devant la tête peu réjouie de celui qu'elle venait juste de larguer.

- 'Mio… Hermione ? Se reprit celui-ci à dire sur un ton moins intime.

- Bonjour Ron, salua-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Tu es venue voir mon directeur ? S'étonna-t-il en remarquant la direction d'où elle provenait.

- Oui, un dossier assez délicat mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre… sourit-elle avec une pointe de fierté.

- Oh, et bien je vais éviter d'aller le voir maintenant alors. Il n'est pas du genre à apprécier de perdre une partie, quelle qu'en soit sa nature, précisa-t-il avec un accompagnement de jeu de regard, alors ce n'est pas le moment de lui faire part de ma demande de congés.

- Congés ? Tu te prends des vacances ? S'intrigua son ex fiancée.

- J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air et Charlie me propose de venir lui rendre visite quelques jours. Alors, voilà… Expliqua-t-il en levant les épaules.

- Ron, soupira-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence, merci pour l'article…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi…

- Si, j'insiste, il est très bien, murmura-t-elle tout en le regardant avec un air triste que Ron remarqua.

- Garde ta pitié pour un autre, Hermione, je n'en veux pas.

- C'est juste que l'amie que je suis n'aime pas te voir ainsi…

- Tu aurais préféré que je sois heureux et que je pète la forme ? Ironisa-t-il à demi en colère.

- Non, enfin, disons que ton bien-être m'intéresse voilà tout…

- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi Hermione, je ne suis plus le pauvre petit garçon que tu as connu. J'ai grandi, tu sais, surtout depuis peu…

- Tu crois qu'il sera possible qu'un jour…

- Je n'en sais rien, le coupa-t-il. Je… Je dois y aller Hermione et puis nous sommes de toute manière le parrain et la marraine d'Andy, qu'on le veuille ou pas… D'ailleurs, j'apprécierais si tu l'embrassais pour moi quand tu le verras samedi…

- Tu ne… Très bien, je le ferais… soupira Hermione tout en remarquant parfaitement que Ron évitait de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Bon bah, salut… s'enfuit-t-il en retournant dans son bureau en lui faisant un signe de la main approximatif.

Songeuse de cet intermède avec Ron, Hermione remarqua à peine la foule de l'atrium lorsqu'elle le traversa pour se rendre à la volière ministérielle. Elle devina uniquement qu'elle avait sûrement mis plus de temps que prévu et qu'elle ne devait pas tarder à envoyer la missive au joueur d'un soir si elle voulait qu'il la reçoive avant la fin de la journée. Une fois cela fait, elle réalisa alors que la journée s'était passée assez vite finalement et qu'elle allait bientôt retrouver Drago. Elle remonta donc tranquillement, l'esprit plus joyeux et léger et rentra dans les bureaux dédiés à l'ambassade. Là, elle vit alors Thalie qui mettait son manteau dans un silence pesant et voyant qu'elles étaient seules, Hermione saisit l'occasion pour avoir une petite discussion avec elle.

- Quelque chose de prévue pour votre week-end ? Amorça-t-elle gentiment.

- Pourquoi ? Vous souhaitez ma présence pour un dossier ? Répliqua froidement l'assistante.

- Mais non, voyons ! Pas du tout !

- Parfait, à lundi, continua Thalie en prenant la direction de la porte.

- Attends, je peux savoir ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour recevoir autant d'animosité de ta part ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous pouvez parler, feinta la jeune fille.

- C'est pourtant clair, il me semble. Ca ne fait même pas une semaine que je suis ici et mis à part un léger apprivoisement mardi après-midi, tu m'aurais plus d'une fois massacrée du regard si tu avais eu une baguette à la place des yeux.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser si je ne réponds pas à vos attentes, je tâcherais à l'avenir d'être plus joviale avec vous.

- Mais enfin, Thalie, si j'ai dit ou fais quelque chose de mal, autant me le dire qu'on puisse s'expliquer !

- Alors si vous me permettez d'être honnête, je suis de celles qui n'apprécient pas les promotions douteuses…

- Comment ça ? S'intrigua Hermione qui voyait revenir le coup classique de son passé en guise de passe-partout tel un boulet.

- Je suis sûr que votre nouvel appartement vous conviendra, tout comme son voisinage, affirma-t-elle alors en appuyant bien deux mots pour essayer de se faire comprendre avant de s'en aller.

Alors c'était donc ça, non seulement elle se faisait accuser d'intimité répréhensible avec son patron mais surtout par une fille qui était sans nul doute jalouse ou envieuse d'une telle complicité. Sur le coup, Hermione se demanda si elle devait la prendre en sympathie et lui expliquer qu'il n'en était rien ou lui prouver, à elle aussi, qu'elle n'avait obtenue sa place que par son intelligence. Seulement, ça devenait de plus en plus énervant de devoir se justifier par rapport à cette place plus que controversée depuis son obtention. Agacée, elle s'avança vers son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'un spectateur privilégié avait secrètement assisté à la scène.

- Oh, vous êtes là…

- Plus de tutoiement ?

- Pardon, c'est que…

- Tu devras apprendre à faire face à la jalousie Hermione. Dans notre milieu, elle est malheureusement monnaie courante.

- Il y a surtout une énorme méprise, répliqua-t-elle tout en le regardant approcher, non sans entendre une petite alarme lui ordonner de reculer pour garder une distance respectable.

- Pas forcément, murmura-t-il maintenant à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Steeve, vous… tu te méprends sur…tenta-t-elle d'expliquer tout en amorçant maintenant une retraite tant bien que mal.

- Elle a simplement vu mon attirance envers toi… murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue de son doigt.

- Je vous en prie, ne… commença-t-elle à dire avant de sentir le mur l'empêchant de continuer une fuite contrôle du mieux possible dans une telle situation. J'ai un… tenta-t-elle à nouveau jusqu'à sentir des lèvres étrangères à celles autorisées par son cœur sur les siennes.

Coincée, elle essaya alors de le repousser avec ses mains mais l'ambassadeur, prit dans l'euphorie de l'action, profita de l'occasion pour les lui saisir et reprendre de plus belle l'exploration non réciproque des lèvres de son assistante. Hermione essaya de toutes ses forces de se dégager mais l'oppression du corps et la pression des mains de Steeve ne lui laissaient aucune opportunité. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle se devait d'essayer encore et encore, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir se regarder en face une fois libérée. Seulement le problème c'est qu'elle devait le faire tout en essayant de garder dans l'esprit que c'était son patron qui l'embrassait et non un homme qui aurait pu recevoir, sans remord, une résistance bien placée. Par contre, ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à admettre c'était qu'il devait bien sentir son dégoût et qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant de la badigeonner d'une salive sinueuse et écœurante. Quel fut alors son soulagement lorsqu'un toussotement extérieur particulièrement vif et réprobateur ne termine cet intermède qui était tout sauf amoureux. Trop choquée pour s'intéresser à l'identité de la personne dans un premier temps, elle se fixa comme unique objectif de prendre son manteau et s'en aller. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle redescendit à la réalité et reconnut la voix de Drago dans son ton le plus froid et menaçant.

- Qui vous dit qu'elle n'a pas apprécié ? Lança l'ambassadeur alors que même un aveugle aurait pu voir qu'il s'était acharné tel un chien enragé sur sa proie.

- Et bien, vu sa tête, j'ai comme un doute, expliqua Drago tout en s'approchant d'Hermione. Ca va ? Lui murmura-t-il en n'obtenant qu'un faible hochement positif de la tête.

- Drago Malefoy s'inquiétant pour une fille de naissance moldue ? La rubrique potin s'en frotterait les mains de le savoir !

- Je vais être clair, même avec Weasley, tu n'aurais pas pu avoir ta chance avec elle, alors avec moi, enlève-toi vite cette idée de la tête.

- Elle a pourtant prétendu le contraire quand je le lui ai demandé ce matin, argumenta-t-il tout en appréciant le froncement de sourcil de son concurrent.

- Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas que je sache ! Intervint-elle en le regardant d'un air mi écœuré et mi en colère.

- Ma relation, quelle qu'elle soit, avec Hermione ne regarde qu'elle et moi, et il est clair qu'elle ne souhaite pas en développer une avec vous, répliqua Drago tout en regardant à nouveau celle qui prit la direction de son bureau d'une manière assez déterminée.

- Elle reconsidéra sûrement les choses une fois qu'elle se sera rendue compte qu'elle n'est qu'un jouet sans valeur pour vous.

- Et qui vous dit que ce sont là mes intentions ? Répliqua-t-il en n'étonnant pas que Steeve.

- Il ne peut en être autrement venant de votre part…

- Libre à vous de le croire !

- Hermione est une femme qu'on épouse et non de celle qu'on place comme maîtresse, reprit Steeve sur un ton sérieux.

- Ne vous donnez pas la peine de m'apprendre une chose que je sais déjà, répondit Drago tout en gardant une classe qui troubla Hermione en revenant vers lui avec quelques affaires à la main, ce qui n'échappa pas à son patron.

- Hermione, je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- C'est pourtant clair, non ? Le coupa Drago.

- Ecoute, Hermione, c'est ridicule voyons…

- Ridicule ? S'énerva-t-elle à demi en larme. Non, ce qui est ridicule, c'est moi et ma stupide naïveté ! Oui, j'ai été totalement ridicule de croire que vous m'aviez embauché pour mes capacités et non… et non pour votre bon plaisir personnel, ridicule de ne pas donner plus de valeur aux alertes que m'ont signalés mes proches, oh oui, ça c'était ridicule mais vous remettre ma démission, ça par contre, c'est ce que je vais faire de plus censé cette semaine.

- Je t'assure Hermione que tu te méprends sur mes intentions initiales. Quand j'ai su qui tu étais et où tu travaillais, il m'a paru évident que je devais te donner la place que tu méritais d'avoir.

- Bah voyons, la carte du chevalier servant, il ne manquait plus que ça… s'indigna Drago.

- C'est sûr que vous, vous l'auriez laissé dans ce trou poussiéreux…

- Elle est assez grande pour faire ses choix, répliqua Drago sous un regard reconnaissant d'Hermione qui n'hésita pas à se justifier ensuite.

- Je préfèrerais retravailler aux archives que de continuer à être votre assistante. La compagnie des livres est nettement plus agréable que la votre. D'ailleurs, je suis au regret de ne pas donner suite à votre proposition de logement, rétorqua-t-elle sans voir la naissance d'un sourire narquois, victorieux voire provocateur se dessiner sur le visage de Drago.

Sur ce, Hermione ne laissa pas le temps aux deux coqs d'ajouter une seule parole. Elle prit la main de Drago et le força à la suivre, non sans claquer la porte. La colère qu'elle avait contre son ancien patron mais surtout contre elle lui donna la force d'avancer dans le couloir jusqu'à sentit la main de Drago glisser de la sienne. Sentant le malaise, elle soupira profondément en repensant d'une manière très accélérée à tout ce qui venait de passer et subitement, une envie de s'asseoir devint prioritaire pour elle, faute de force pour se tenir debout. Elle plaqua alors sa tête contre ses mains comme pour refuser la réalité.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai… Quelle idiote… murmura-t-elle en se cognant assez durement avec la paume de sa main contre son front.

- Allez viens, restons pas là… proposa-t-il tout en remontant sa capuche à l'approche de deux personnes dans le couloir.

- Oui, bien sûr, coucher avec moi, ça tu peux mais être vu en public ensemble, c'est trop te demander, pesta-t-elle en perdant totalement son self-control.

- Ok, on va arrêter cette conversation tout de suite et la reprendre à mon appartement, répliqua Drago en perdant patience.

Là, à son tour, il saisit son bras, la releva de force et l'emmena, en prenant bien soin de cacher son visage, jusqu'à l'extérieur du ministère. Sans lui demander son avis, il transplana avec elle jusqu'au pied de son immeuble. Toujours aussi silencieux, ils se regardèrent avec défi à l'entrée et Drago céda en lui lâchant le bras avant de la laisser passer devant lui. Dans l'ascenseur qui menait à son étage, Hermione préféra fixer le chiffre clignotant pour éviter d'avoir à le regarder lui. Intriguée par ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, elle ne résista quand même pas à la tentation de jeter un petit coup d'œil furtif qui se solda par une prise en flagrant délit. Rouge de honte, elle sursauta presque quand la cloche sonna l'arrivée à la destination voulue. Drago ouvrit alors la porte de son appartement et y fit entrer Hermione. Pour la deuxième fois, elle fit le tour du propriétaire du regard et fut irrémédiablement attirée par la terrasse. Elle scruta l'horizon sans chercher à savoir ce que le propriétaire des lieux pouvait bien faire jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas et des bras l'entourant à la taille lui signalent sa présence.

- J'estime simplement que notre relation est encore trop fragile pour être exposée aux regards d'autrui, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Alors pour toi, le jour, on peut avoir une vie officielle et une officieuse la nuit tombée ?

- Non, pour moi, ce qui se passe entre nous ne regarde personne d'autres que nous dans un premier temps.

- C'était bien là mon intention jusqu'à ce que tu donnes à Harry ce dont il avait besoin pour conforter son idée de ta présence dans ma vie.

- Laisses Potter en dehors de mon appartement s'il te plait, pesta-t-il en lâchant prise et en se reculant, vexé.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi… soupira-t-elle peu à l'aise face à la situation sans issue.

- Tu me fais encore le coup du chat affamé ?

- Non, il a de quoi manger mais je pense que je ferais simplement mieux de rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi et j'en ai encore moins la force, expliqua-t-elle en retournant vers l'entrée de l'appartement.

- Reste, demanda-t-il en bloquant l'ouverture de sa porte.

Rester, bien sûr qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, pourtant, il manquait un « je ne sais quel petit quelque chose » qui aurait eu raison de l'empressement de ses jambes à quitter cette garçonnière. Drago se tenait maintenant devant elle et lui résister devenait de plus en plus dur. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était un peu de réconfort et il ne l'avait visiblement pas compris. En lui demandant de rester, Hermione avait bien évidemment fait la relation avec sa propre requête la semaine d'avant ainsi que ce que ça avait entraîné pour eux. Elle se demanda alors si Drago souhaitait simplement faire une pseudo réconciliation sur l'oreiller ou bien pour une raison que la sienne ne trouvait pas. Ne donnant pas de réponse, Drago se décala et lui ouvrit lui-même la porte sans rien ajouter avant de s'en aller dans son salon. A ce moment là, Hermione avait deux solutions. Si elle passait cette porte, elle devait accepter qu'il y ait peu de chance qu'il vienne la rattraper une seconde fois et dire adieu aux règles élémentaire d'une histoire romantique purement féminine. Si elle prenait l'autre option et accédait finalement à la requête de Drago, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait assumer et regarder la vérité en face. Elle en venait à croire qu'elle fuyait une chose de toutes ces forces et se faisait peur elle-même.

L'image de Minnie devenant une McGonnagal apparut sous ses yeux et son ancien professeur lui adressa ensuite un sourire consolateur comme pour la rassurer sur un avenir pas aussi noir qu'il le paraissait à première vue. Seulement, une autre arriva où elle pouvait se voir avec Drago en train d'accompagner leur aîné jusqu'au quai accueillant le Poudlard Express et là, le choix apparut nettement plus simple à ses yeux. L'option deux lui dicta alors de refermer la porte et de se retourner pour y voir un homme visiblement soulagé de cette décision.

- Est-ce que tu pensais tout ce que tu as dis à Steeve tout à l'heure ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard rempli d'incertitude.

- Chaque mot… lui répondit-il en la regardant venir à lui.

- Alors, je reste...

Le sourire qu'elle put apercevoir chez Drago lui prouva la sincérité qu'elle recherchait chez lui. Elle n'en apprécia alors que davantage le baiser qu'il lui donna ensuite. Sur les premiers instants, elle n'y répondit pas et le vécut comme une sorte de purification nécessaire après l'intrusion intime de son ex patron. Puis, se laissant porté par la chaleur de celui qui avait l'exclusivité de son consentement, elle réalisa ô combien ses baisers à lui pouvaient être délicieux. L'âge et l'expérience ouvrant les portes d'une passion dévorante, elle désira autant que lui d'aller au bout du feu qui la consumait de l'intérieur. Elle savait au fond d'elle que leur relation n'était pas uniquement que physique mais le reste de son corps la remerciait de lui laisser libre court à son épanouissement de côté-là. Allongée contre lui, profitant de cette magie si spéciale de l'après, elle vit alors « Minnie » réapparaître au pied du lit et lui sourire avant de s'évaporer aussi vite qu'elle lui était apparue.

- Et de quatre… souligna Drago en bon provocateur qui grimaça au léger coup que lui adressa l'unique femme qui avait eu accès à ce lit.

- Considère-toi chanceux qu'on soit au vingt-et-unième siècle et que tu n'ais pas dû m'épouser pour obtenir le droit de dire ça, plaisanta Hermione en le regardant avec malice.

- Au moins, ça m'aurait donné une raison valable pour accélérer les choses sans trop me mouiller, se justifia-t-il.

- Très drôle, ironisa Hermione sans prendre au sérieux ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Et, le ministre avait l'air d'être plutôt pour, également… ajouta Drago tout en sachant pertinemment la réaction qu'il allait obtenir.

- Je te demande pardon ? S'étonna Hermione en se relevant légèrement pour mieux faire face à son amant.

- Bien que je ne lui ai rien dit sur nous, cet après-midi, il semblait assez déçu que tu ais trouvé une solution pour me débarrasser de Pansy, autre que celle de son remplacement.

- La prochaine fois que tu le verras, excuse le pour moi d'être simplement plus intelligente que lui, répondit-elle avec un petit air supérieur qui donnait raison à son égo.

- Ou je pourrais lui dire que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça…

- Bah voyons, rigola Hermione avant de constater que Drago, lui, était visiblement très sérieux. Tu plaisantais n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on envisageait la question…

- Les circonstances n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes Drago !

- Mais le résultat, lui, l'aurait été… argumenta-t-il, sûr de lui.

- On se connaît à peine, enfin réellement je veux dire… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

- Et c'était encore moins le cas la semaine dernière !

- Mais enfin Drago, je ne t'ai pas débarrassé de Pansy pour que tu t'engages avec la première venue, s'emporta-t-elle sans faire attention à l'impact de ces paroles.

- Première venue, hein ? Se moqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Tu pourrais prendre le temps de choisir une fille plus, commença-t-elle à dire avant d'être déconcentrée par les frissons provoqués par les baisers de son amant, plus de ton monde, non ?

- Possible oui, répondit-il de manière évasive tout en attaquant le haut de son épaule. En même temps, une joli blonde qui passerait pas son temps à me contredire, à m'engueuler ou à me compliquer la vie, je dois dire que c'est tentant, provoqua-t-il à nouveau avant de se faire repousser violemment en arrière. Hé !

Celle-là, Hermione estimait qu'il l'avait bien méritée. Lui rappeler qu'il y avait encore quelques jours, il se baladait aux bras d'une blonde, aussi gâtée qu'un fantasme masculin pouvait l'être, alors qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour, elle le trouvait particulièrement gonflé. Et puis, après s'être répété la phrase une bonne dizaine de fois, elle pesa chaque mot employé avant de les analyser ensemble. Elle était naturellement tout le contraire de cette blonde mais également de toutes ces filles qui avaient dû rendre Pansy furieuse bien des soirs. Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle était plus du genre à ressembler à celles que Drago avait réussi à fuir qu'à celles qu'il cherchait à obtenir près de lui. Vexée de n'être finalement que le remplacement d'une sangsue à demi névrosée, elle récupéra quelques vêtements à sa portée et les enfila avec empressement.

- Très bien, le message est passé, s'emporta-t-elle de manière aussi prévisible que Drago l'espérait. Je rentre!

- Et où, dans ta boite à chaussure où chez ton playboy ?

- D'abord, ma boîte à chaussure est bien plus accueillante que ta souricière, et puis Steeve ne m'avait pas proposé de vivre chez lui mais dans un appartement juste en dessous du sien. Tu comprends, l'assistante personnelle d'un ambassadeur se devait d'avoir un logement décent et une disponibilité à toute épreuve… soupira-t-elle.

- Je vois, une boîte molletonnée et un voisinage problématique, rien de très novateur en soi… Si tu tiens tant à déménager, ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre, tu n'as qu'à venir vivre ici…proposa-t-il de manière très sérieuse.

Bouche et yeux grands ouverts, Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à assimiler les paroles de Drago. L'avait-il réellement invité à s'installer chez lui où était-ce encore l'une de ses remarques provocatrices qu'il affectionnait tant ? Avec tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre en quelques minutes, elle ne savait plus quoi croire. En même temps, il était vrai qu'elle avait été séduite au premier coup d'œil et que la terrasse correspondait totalement à son envie de voir le monde sans en être vue. Il y avait certes quelques améliorations à prévoir pour en faire un chez-soi chaleureux mais le potentiel était là. Le hic dans cette séduisante alternative à une proximité à vie avec Boris était le changement d'adresse officiel. Que diraient Harry, Ginny mais surtout Ron, au fait qu'elle vive chez Drago Malefoy quelques jours après lui avoir rendu sa bague de fiançailles ? Non, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas leur… non, lui faire ça et puis de toute manière, ça ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie des plus douteuses de l'abruti décoloré qui préférait les blondes.

- Ne fais pas ta prude, veux-tu ! Tu disais toi-même que nous étions au vingt-et-unième siècle. Plus personne n'aurait à redire au fait que deux fiancés vivent ensemble avant le mariage.

Merlin, avait-elle inventée la phrase qu'elle semblait avoir entendu ? Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Drago lui faisait autant d'effet qu'elle en arrivait à extrapoler des paroles d'une telle importance ? Non, il n'avait pas pu dire ça. Pas lui. Seulement, plus Hermione cherchait à comprendre en le regardant droit dans les yeux plus le doute prenait place dans son esprit. Si ? Il l'avait réellement dit ?

- Tu peux me redire ça s'il te plait ?

- Hermione Granger aurait-elle secrètement peur du mariage ? Elle, la Gryffondor courageuse qui a combattu les pires mangemorts ? Se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux face à un regard de tueuse. Pense au bien que ce mariage ferait pour notre communauté !

- Bah voyons ! La revoilà, la belle excuse !

- Autant pour toi que pour moi si tu y réfléchis bien… Epouser Drago Malefoy par amour serait mal accepté par tes soi-disant amis mais par obligation, après une franche indignation à la Potter, ils finiraient par accepter. Et puis, le ministre se fera un plaisir de le confirmer en ajoutant que c'est son idée à qui voudra l'entendre, ce qui ne serait pas entièrement faux.

A l'entendre, tout était déjà presque planifié. A ce rythme, dans la minute qui suivait, elle aurait eu une date, un mage, sa robe, un traiteur, et celle d'après elle se serait appelée Lady Hermione Malefoy. Il est vrai que l'argument se tenait et que cela aurait pu lui faciliter la vie. L'idée aurait même pu suivre son chemin avec le temps et justifier le sérieux d'une relation prolongée entre eux. Mais si vite… Ca fait à peine deux jours qu'elle avait dit non à Ron, elle ne pouvait pas décemment dire oui à Drago maintenant. Non, ce n'était pas raisonnable… Et que diraient ses parents et ceux de Ron, en plus d'Harry et de Ginny… Ses proches auraient eu vite fait de la remettre dans le droit chemin. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit une demande en mariage digne de ce nom, même Ron avait fait largement mieux, et pourtant c'était Ron…

- Ecoute Hermione, je comprends ton hésitation. J'ai eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir peut-être plus que toi. C'est vrai qu'on s'est détesté pendant plus de douze ans et je te demande ça en moins de quinze jours, reprit-il devant une Hermione dubitative qui rajoutait un « en plus » intérieurement. Seulement, le fait est que je préfère largement une brune intelligente même si elle a des idées peu communes avec les miennes qu'une blonde écervelée paradant en public et pensant qu'un livre est un objet de décoration ringarde, expliqua-t-il avec beaucoup de sincérité, ce qui la toucha. Et puis, j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que notre relation fait un pas vers une direction qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginée plus jeunes, il y a toujours un obstacle pour nous faire douter et franchement, je n'ai pas envie de me demander chaque matin si tu seras toujours là au soir.

Sans le vouloir, Hermione ne put brider quelques larmes et le trop plein d'émotion que ces paroles venaient de provoquer. Gérer un Drago narcissique, glacial ou méprisant, elle savait le faire, mais un Drago tendre, doux, sincère, affectueux et sentimental, ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Il paraissait apeuré à la perdre et cette idée était plus que touchante. Cela lui rappelait le Drago qu'elle avait pu voir une semaine auparavant, mais également ce qu'elle avait elle aussi ressentit ce jour là. Oui, elle avait été sur le point de lui dire oui mais pas que pour la raison officielle, elle avait aimé être avec lui et se sentait à l'aise. Il avait su lui faire perdre tous ses a priori en une nuit et il y avait encore une fois réussi. Seulement, il manquait juste l'unique argument qui aurait pu lui faire dire oui sans hésitation.

- Je ne sais pas Drago… je… balbutia-t-elle avant de sentir la main de Drago sur sa joue lui faire perdre à nouveau la raison.

- Ecoute ton cœur pour une fois… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Si tu es là ce n'est pas par obligation Hermione. On est tous les deux attirés par l'autre. Donne-nous simplement une chance…

- Mais un mariage…

- Notre couple ne survivrait pas sans ça… Tu crois vraiment qu'on nous laisserait tranquilles si on affichait notre relation au grand jour avec les vies qu'on a sans ça ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Là, Hermione vit alors le quotidien que lui réservait ce scénario. Les journaux dans un premier temps, les remarques désobligeantes, les regards, les critiques, les réflexions, la déception et l'incompréhension au sein de leurs proches et ça, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Elle réalisa qu'effectivement, ils en auraient souffert rapidement et que les disputes auraient sûrement eu vite raison de leur couple. Il avait raison mais est-ce que ça lui donnait pour autant l'ultime justification d'un tel engagement, à nouveau, Hermione douta. Peut-être qu'après tout, leurs destins n'étaient pas d'être ensemble et un mariage ne devait pas être une excuse mais un acte d'amour. Hors, Drago avait exposé tous les points sauf celui-là.

- Et l'amour dans tout ça, Drago ?

- Je te le montrerais le soir, dans notre lit conjugal, sourit-il en levant les sourcils.

- Drago ! S'indigna-t-elle en le frappant légèrement sur la poitrine.

- Bah quoi ? Que comprends-tu par « faire l'amour » ?

- Je te parle du sentiment moi, tu sais ce truc qui doit déplacer des montagnes et tous ces trucs romantiques que les garçons détestent entendre !

- Un mariage entre une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Sang-De-Bourbe, commença-t-il à dire avant de se faire à nouveau frapper, aïe…, et un Sang-Pur qui n'évoluent pas dans les mêmes sphères, c'est quoi pour toi ? Une banalité ?

- De la folie ?

- Ou autre chose…

- Drago Malefoy aurait-il peur de dire un mot très spécifique ? Remarqua-t-elle en se moquant.

- J'ai juste besoin de temps. Enfin, si tu nous laisse l'occasion de l'avoir… précisa-t-il avant de soupirer doucement. Et c'est une chose que tu devras m'apprendre…

Certes, il ne l'avait pas dit directement, mais il fallait être aveugle et dénuée d'un minimum d'esprit pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait insinuer. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. Alors après lui avoir fait un tendre sourire, elle l'embrassa et prit l'initiative d'augmenter leur record personnel. Hermione remarqua une différence avec les fois précédentes et nota plus de tendresse dans les gestes et les attentions de son partenaire. Apaisée par la chaleur et la plénitude que venait de lui procurer l'homme qui la tenait fermement contre lui, c'est tout naturellement et sans réfléchir qu'elle lui murmura un presque inaudible oui. Elle sentit alors ses bras se resserrer davantage autour d'elle et apprécia ce moment si spécial qui fit d'elle la future madame Drago Malefoy.


	16. Quand le destin est en marche

**Chap 16 : Quand le destin est en marche**

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai très peu de temps mais il fallait absolument que je soulage ma conscience. Hier, j'ai fait une chose tout à fait improbable pour une fille comme moi et j'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser et surtout à envisager toutes les conséquences qui en découleront. Pour un objet qui n'a pas de nom, ce détail devrait te sembler futile mais en ce moment, le mien a tendance à jouer avec mes nerfs. Après avoir dit oui à Ron pour entrer dans la famille Weasley et m'être rétractée, je suis depuis quelques heures promise à devenir une Lady. Malefoy… ce nom me faisait presque vomir durant des années et je vais maintenant devoir le porter avec fierté. J'avoue être partagée par le poids d'un tel nom, lourd d'une histoire peu honorable, et par le respect d'une tradition qui veut qu'une femme porte le nom de son mari. Nous sommes à une époque où ce système pourrait changer, je pourrais ainsi épouser Drago sans devenir une Malefoy, mais c'est bien sur une idée qui ne restera qu'une idée. Drago en serait blessé. Je pense que je dois surtout me rappeler que j'épouse un homme et non un nom, même si je joue les naïves en faisant cela. Je devrais sûrement faire un travail sur moi pour accepter cette donne et apprendre à vivre avec. Moi qui ne voulait pas la facilité, et bien j'ai gagné le gros lot… Là, sûr, j'aurais tout sauf ça… Mais, finalement, ce qui m'effraie le plus c'est quand même le fait que j'ai su dire non à Ron en moins de soixante-douze heures alors aurais-je le courage de tenir mon oui à un homme dont j'ignore presque tout. Est-ce de la pure folie ? Est-ce que je fais la pire erreur de ma vie ? _

_J'avoue que je suis en totale panique. Drago a envoyé un message au ministre ce matin pour le prévenir de notre décision dès son lever et la réponse ne s'est pas fait attendre. On a rendez-vous à midi dans le bureau du ministre de la magie pour discuter de ce dossier, comme il l'a si bien noté. Dans moins d'une heure, je ne pourrais réellement plus reculer et je panique, je panique totalement même… Merlin… Que dois-je faire… Ca va si vite… Trop vite… Je ne suis peut-être pas prête et je devrais dire à Drago de repousser l'entrevue à la semaine prochaine… Il me sortira sûrement les arguments nécessaires pour me faire changer d'avis mais il faudra quand même qu'il prenne en compte que je ne suis pas habituée à ce qui va m'arriver. Etre fiancée à lui va m'exposer aux yeux des autres alors que je voulais me faire toute petite. Etre une Lady Malefoy veut aussi dire soirées mondaines, pas d'erreurs possibles, des préjugés à combattre… En tout cas, Drago a raison sur le fait que sans mariage, une relation entre lui et moi de manière ouverte n'aurait pas survécu plus d'une semaine et encore… En même temps, on ne va pas se marier dans les vingt-quatre heures donc tant qu'on n'aura pas échangé nos vœux, une certaine fragilité nous obligera à être prudents._

_Enfin, bon, même si officiellement notre mariage sera faussement d'amour cachant un de raison, lui et moi saurons qu'officieusement, il est bien d'amour. Oui, d'amour… Certes, il ne me l'a pas dit mais c'était tout comme et il a été assez explicite pour me faire comprendre que notre intimité sera largement différente de notre vie publique. Ca sera assez marrant toutefois de jouer les faux amoureux alors qu'on l'est vraiment._

_Enfin tout est relatif n'est-ce pas, faut-il encore que je survive à l'annonce de cet évènement à mes parents, à mes amis et à Ron… _

_Mince, un grand duc arrive… Mon Adonis a dû m'espionner et voir que je faisais autre chose que nourrir mon monstre et me changer… Je vais devoir lui rappeler une règle essentielle dans un couple, l'espace vital…_

_Je te laisse en bonne compagnie de mon chat. Tâche de ne pas finir en lambeau comme le reste de mes affaires durant mon absence, tu seras bien aimable, j'ai encore besoin de toi. En plus, si je meurs, tu seras seul témoin de mes derniers instants de femme amoureuse. D'ailleurs, au cas où c'est le moment ou jamais de le dire, Drago, je t'aime._

_A je ne sais quand…_

Après un long soupir tout en refermant son journal intime, Hermione récupéra le message que le volatile lui avait apporté. Le destinataire lui rappelait son propre principe de ponctualité et que si elle voulait une fois encore le respecter, elle ferait mieux de laisser son amant au fond de son tiroir pour une fois et se dépêcher de se préparer. Soucieuse de ne pas à faire de mauvaise rencontre le jour où elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle avait pris chez Drago une bonne douche bien chaude et surtout en pouvant écarter légèrement les bras sans avoir peur de se cogner à cause de parois étroites. Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver une tenue digne d'un entretien avec le ministre lui-même sur ses projets maritaux avec Drago. Sans grand étonnement, son chat avait protesté à sa manière contre son manque de pudeur pour une jeune fille de bonne éducation comme elle, et avait fait preuve d'innovation cette fois-ci. Non content de faire ses griffes sur ce qu'il avait mis à terre, sa révolte l'avait conduit à renverser ses bols de croquettes, de lait et d'eau sur le tas de vêtements. Ce pudding peu appétissant avait été ensuite été pétri comme du pain si bien qu'Hermione prit une spatule pour prendre l'œuvre artistique et, sans vouloir chercher plus loin à comprendre, la mettre à la poubelle. Bien évidemment, le chemisier blanc qu'elle estimait potable pour ce rendez-vous faisait parti des portés disparus de son armoire et elle se laissa séduire par l'idée qui se profila devant elle, pendue à un cintre. Finalement, cette robe avait été presque un objet prémonitoire puisqu'elle l'avait acheté le jour où Pansy essayait sa robe de mariée et pour la mettre quand Drago était entrée réellement dans sa vie. Le destin s'illustrait vraiment sous toutes ses formes et Hermione en regretta presque son point de vue sur l'art des prédictions et d'avoir arrêté les cours de divination en troisième année pour essayer d'entrevoir ce qu'il lui réservait encore.

Faute de temps, elle ne chercha pas à ranger davantage son appartement et tenta vainement d'expliquer à son chat son intérêt à ne pas massacrer son habitat. Elle comprenait parfaitement que deux semaines sans aucune balade dans le parc, trois jours sans sa présence, le manque de nourriture fraîche l'obligeant à se contenter de croquettes ressemblant à des excréments de rongeur et l'arrivée d'un concurrent étaient des raisons suffisantes pour le mettre dans un état d'énervement pareil mais il restait un chat, un animal domestique même s'il se rapprochait davantage du sauvage.

Soucieuse d'un peu de tranquillité, elle appliqua une nouvelle fois un sort de silence lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans une rue commerçante bondée en ce samedi matin. Hermione se rappela alors ces matinées si spéciales qu'elle aimait passer à regarder de chez elle. Elle prenait un plaisir incalculable à rester en pyjama, pieds nus, et s'installait pas forcément confortablement sur son bureau pour être spectatrice d'une vie dont elle avait participé à préserver. Pour elle, voir tous ces gens faire leurs courses, flâner devant les magasins et être en famille, dans la plus grande insouciance, était sa plus belle récompense. Le ministère avait préféré taire la perte de quelques résistants à la soif de Gloire de Celui-qui-n'est-plus, et bien qu'au début, Hermione avait crié au scandale et à l'ingratitude pour ceux qu'elle estimait être des héros, avec le recul maintenant, elle comprenait ce geste aussi maladroit soit-il. Les gens avaient besoin de se reconstruire et savoir le nombre exact de morts n'allait pas les y aider. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'un jour où l'autre, les choses se sauraient obligatoirement. D'un geste automatique, Hermione leva la tête en direction de sa mansarde et dans un esprit nostalgique, elle se dit alors à elle-même qu'à présent, elle ne serait plus spectatrice de la vie mais actrice à part entière avant de se sentir bousculer par quelque chose.

- Oh Hermione ! Tu es magnifique avec cette robe !!! S'exclama son ancienne camarade de classe portant le prénom de Lavande. Par Merlin ça fait quoi, un bon dix jours qu'on s'est pas vues, non ? Un vrai petit miracle parmi cette foule, n'est-ce pas ? Au fait, j'ai su pour ce malheureux Ron et toi. Tu aurais dû me dire que ça n'allait pas au mieux entre vous, j'aurais pu éventuellement te donner quelques conseils. Tu sais, Ron et moi, ce n'était peut-être pas aussi sérieux que vous dans la durée mais je pense le connaître suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il aime ! Des fois, une bonne discussion entre ex et nouvelle, ça peut avoir du bon ! Ah pauvre Ron quand même, un étalage de sa vie privée alors qu'on travaille au ministère n'a jamais rien de bon. Enfin, les articles de ce genre sont toujours légèrement déformés, Ron est du genre rancunier certes mais il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une réconciliation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Hermione se demanda à ce moment précis, après s'être dit que son ancienne camarade de classe s'intéressait un peu trop à sa vie privée ou peut-être plutôt à celle de Ron, si Lavande était réellement en train de lui parler de relation sexuelle d'ex à ex ou si c'était sa déception de n'avoir pas mis le compteur en route au premier mot qui la faisait divaguer. Puis, elle s'interrogea sur une partie du monologue à savoir qui était l'ex et qui était la nouvelle vue l'étrange expression souriante qu'elle pouvait arborer. Les malheurs des uns font apparemment le bonheur des autres de toute évidence. Par réflexe, Hermione agrippa alors sa baguette discrètement en se rappelant que la guerre était finie et qu'une provocation délibérée telle que celle-ci ne pouvait en aucun cas être un argument justifiant le meurtre prémédité tout en l'écoutant continuer son monologue de la parfaite petite épouse soumise. Hermione lui aurait bien dit que même Ron n'aurait pas voulu d'elle mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle allait se fiancer officiellement avec un ancien Serpentard qu'elle devait le laisser l'influencer de la sorte.

- N'est-ce pas Hermione ? Reprit-elle en la regardant avec interrogation.

- Heu… oui… balbutia l'intéressée sans trop savoir à quoi elle acquiesçait.

- Ah l'amitié, on pourra dire que la votre aura été sans faille, soupira Lavande. Et bien, je suis ravie pour vous dans ce cas. Allez ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai encore des multitudes de choses à acheter dans un temps record, mes parents viennent dîner chez moi ce soir et rien n'est encore prêt, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Par Merlin, déjà onze heure et demi et j'ai encore une bonne dizaine d'achats à faire… Je te laisse Hermione, à très bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à me rendre visite, n'est-ce pas ? S'écria-t-elle en la laissant penaude.

55 secondes, une petite baisse de forme, commenta Hermione avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Onze heures trente, Drago allait la tuer avant même de l'épouser si elle ne se dépêchait pas de le rejoindre tout de suite. Elle rabaissa la légère capuche de sa cape d'été et se faufila dans une ruelle, devenue invisible aux yeux des gens tellement la foule en devenait compacte à l'approche de l'heure du repas. Se repérant aux brefs points de repères qu'elle avait mémorisés lors de ses différents trajets, elle arriva très facilement au pied de l'immeuble de Drago en moins de dix minutes. Son empressement pour venir trancha totalement à l'attente stupide durant sa montée en ascenseur et le stress prit alors une ampleur sans précédent. A l'ouverture de la porte, Hermione fut totalement paralysée et ne réussit pas à sortir avant qu'elle ne se referme. Dans un élan de courage, elle appuya à nouveau sur le bouton et vit les panneaux s'écarter mais encore une fois ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir exécuter le moindre mouvement. Lors de la troisième tentative, Hermione sursauta à voir Drago, bras croisés, regard agacé, apparaître au fur et à mesure de l'éloignement de ce qui était devenue une frontière infranchissable.

- Je suppose qu'il y a une raison à ce petit jeu ?

- Tout à fait, se vexa Hermione prise sur le fait. En fait, je t'attends ! Tu as vu l'heure ? On va être en retard…

Bien qu'il n'y réplique pas, l'expression qui se dessina sur son visage ne laissa aucun doute sur ce qu'il pouvait penser. Un œil plus ouvert que l'autre accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil en plus d'un léger soupir, il n'en fallu pas plus pour donner mauvaise conscience à l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle baissa alors les yeux tout en se poussant pour que Drago entre et s'appuya contre l'une des parois. Elle pouvait parfaitement sentir Drago la déshabiller du regard et ne put retenir un sourire.

- Elle me rappelle quelques souvenirs cette robe… commenta-t-il malicieusement.

- Vraiment monsieur Malefoy ? Questionna-t-elle avec le ton qu'elle avait pris lors de leur première rencontre.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça et si tu oses recommencer, je te jure qu'on sera définitivement en retard… lui répondit-il tout en s'approchant tel un félin en chasse.

- Est-ce bien raisonnable, monsieur Malefoy ? Nous avons tous les deux une réputation concernant la ponctualité et nous n'allons pas, commença-t-elle tout en savourant un premier baiser dans le cou, y renoncer, poursuivit-elle avant un second, monsieur Malefoy… supplia-t-elle ensuite, le ministre !!!

- Et dire que la belette a failli épouser une rabat-joie. Il ne connaît pas sa chance d'y avoir échappé, persifla-t-il avec un humour discutable tout en observant l'horrible grimace qu'il savait légitime.

- Si tu envies tant que ça Ron, je peux peut-être arranger ça, s'emporta Hermione tout en se dégageant de lui.

- C'est fou de voir avec quelle facilité j'arrive à te faire sortir de tes gonds… se félicita Drago. Et puis, rabat-joie ou pas, quand je prends un engagement, je le fais en toute conscience de cause et je m'y tiens, sache-le ! Ajouta-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

A cela, la petite cloche de l'ascenseur leur signala la fin de leur aparté intime et le début de leur vie publique à deux. Instinctivement, l'un et l'autre rabattirent leur capuche et prirent soin de rester à une bonne distance. Sans un mot, ils entrèrent au ministère qui était en train de se vider de ses occupants, trop préoccupés par le futur menu de leur assiette pour prêter attention à l'identité des deux personnes non affamés. Ils montèrent ensuite jusqu'au bureau du ministre de la magie et voyant la chaise de la préposée assistante vide, Drago n'hésita pas à frapper à la porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et lui indiqua que c'était le moment où jamais pour changer d'avis.

- Une fois passée cette porte, on ne pourra plus faire marche arrière, ajouta-t-il avec une petite appréhension qu'elle ne suive son conseil.

- Je sais… murmura-t-elle. Mais cette fois-ci je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole…

- Petit argument ? Proposa-t-il d'un air séducteur.

- Pas de refus, sourit Hermione avant d'accepter avec allégresse les lèvres qui se posaient sur les siennes brièvement.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Possible, provoqua-t-elle avant de réajuster sa capuche principalement pour cacher le petit sourire qu'elle arborait.

- On verra si tu feras autant la fière ce soir… murmura-t-il tout en entendant la poignée s'actionner. En attendant, ne parle que si nécessaire et laisse moi mener la conversation, s'il te plait.

Devant une telle conviction dans la voix, Hermione ne chercha pas à protester sur le coup mais se promit de lui dire le fond de sa pensée sur son air supérieur typiquement masculin. La porte s'ouvrit alors devant un homme qui sentait l'hypocrisie à plein nez selon elle. Il les accueillit solennellement en prenant soin de ne pas prononcer leur nom avant de refermer et d'appliquer un sort de confidentialité. Il fit ensuite le tour de son bureau et chercha quelques rouleaux avant de les regarder à nouveau.

- Voilà, nous sommes tranquilles. Je vous en prie, prenez place, indiqua-t-il d'un geste de la main. Alors, j'avoue que j'ai été assez étonné de votre message monsieur Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre d'un tel évènement. Toutefois, même si vos raisons me paraissent envisageables pour accepter cette union, les vôtres miss Granger attisent ma curiosité.

- J'ai simplement su trouver les bons arguments, justifia Drago en jouant la carte de l'altération de la vérité.

- Qui étaient ? Insista le ministre.

- Estimez-vous que la consolidation de l'après guerre, comme vous me l'avez si bien exposé n'est pas suffisante pour une jeune femme sortie première de sa promotion ? Maintenant, si vous souhaitez ruiner mes efforts dans ce projet, je vous en prie, continuez donc cet interrogatoire déplacé.

- Loin de moi cette idée, monsieur Malefoy, répondit-il tout en ouvrant un des parchemins présents sur son bureau. Très bien, alors naturellement, je vous demanderais d'être légèrement proches durant vos apparitions publiques, quelques sourires, une certaine politesse et des petits mots doux suffiront à créditer l'annonce officielle de vos fiançailles. Attention, il faut absolument que la communauté croie que votre union est dictée par l'amour alors si quelques conflits provenant de votre passé sont encore présents, tâchez de les régler en privé. Il est important que les gens voient en ce mariage l'arrivée d'une nouvelle ère mettant ainsi un terme à ces années de guerre, s'emballa-t-il avec un grand sourire qui ne laissa pas de doute sur l'ego gonflant de l'administré.

- Si on pouvait en revenir à notre affaire, recadra Drago.

- Donc, je ferais l'annonce ce soir durant la soirée fêtant le solstice d'été. Le nécessaire sera également fait concernant l'article officiel dans les différents journaux lundi. Bien évidement, l'idéal serait que la cérémonie soit célébrée à la date anniversaire de la fin de cette guerre. Cela ne vous laisse que quinze jours pour organiser le mariage mais je ne doute absolument pas de l'efficacité de votre mère, Drago, pour être dans les temps, flatta le ministre sans faire attention au teint devenu pâle de la prétendue fiancée. En attendant cette date, des apparitions bien choisies seraient les bienvenues forcément.

- Et ? Coupa Drago en voulant en venir à un point précis.

- Votre réputation d'homme d'affaire aguerri n'est pas surfaite monsieur Malefoy… Donc, en contrepartie, après signature de ce pacte, déplia-t-il juste devant eux, le ministère s'engage à vous verser une rente plus que confortable, une gestion médiatique de ce dossier, le libre droit à nos archives secrètes accompagnés de l'autorisation de rouvrir un dossier qui vous tient à cœur et nos sincères félicitations !

- Et pour ma fiancée ? Continua Drago en parfait commerçant.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes sans emploi miss Granger, je pourrais obtenir un poste suivant vos convenances, proposa le ministre alors que la concernée s'étonnait de voir que tout se savait très rapidement dans ce bâtiment.

- Non merci… répondit Hermione d'une voix assez frêle.

- Dites-moi alors ce que vous souhaitez en échange de votre consentement dans ce contrat.

- Faites don de cette rente aux orphelins de la guerre, ni lui ni moi en avons besoin et établissez une liste officielle des personnes mortes pour cette paix que vous chérissez tant, réclama-t-elle sous l'œil surpris des deux hommes.

- Nul doute que vous ferez une parfaite Lady Malefoy, commenta le ministre. Soit…

- Le parchemin… reprit Drago en lui préparant la plume pour qu'il puisse le compléter.

Après modification, le ministre orienta le document pour que Drago puisse y apposer sa signature. Une fois cela fait, Drago le glissa jusqu'à Hermione tout en la fixant comme s'il souhaitait se rassurer d'un ultime doute. Consciencieuse jusqu'au bout, Hermione lu alors le contrat de mariage en pesant chaque mot pour être sûre de ne jamais devoir à regretter ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. De nombreuses images s'emparèrent alors de son esprit à la lecture du nom de son fiancé. Drago Malefoy, celui qui lui avait fait la misère durant ses premières années à Poudlard, l'éternel ennemi de son groupe d'amis, celui aux préjugés étroits qui ne voyait pas plus loin que son nombril et celui de son père, celui qui avait peur d'un simple chien, mais aussi le souvenir du regard haineux après lui avoir mis sa plus belle droite de toute sa vie, et également le doute qu'elle avait ressentit durant sa sixième année en plus de son trouble lorsqu'elle découvrit l'article expliquant son implication dans la chute de Voldemort, tous ces évènements défilèrent comme si elle pouvait les vivre à nouveau. L'homme qu'elle avait redécouvert avait de toute évidence bien changé depuis cette époque. Il était un peu comme tous ces gens à la mémoire sélective, honteux de la noirceur et de la faiblesse que la guerre leur avaient inspirée. Il était à la fois resté ce même Drago, renfermé sur lui-même, peu apte à se livrer à qui que ce soit, froid, distant, intransigeant et fier mais de la chaleur humaine avait réussi à s'installer en lui. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer ainsi ? Etait-ce de la folie de croire à cette rédemption ? Pouvait-elle sincèrement épouser et aimer un homme élevé dans la haine contre des personnes comme elle? Renoncerait-elle par la même occasion à ses propres principes qui lui ordonnaient de même sentiments à proximité de celui qui allait être son mari ? Serait-elle capable de devenir la femme que ce contrat exigeait ? Tous ces gens ingrats, et plus préoccupés par leur vie que par celles qui se sont éteintes pour eux, méritaient-ils son intérêt ? Les questions s'enchaînaient dans l'esprit de cette jeune femme torturée entre sa raison et son coeur.

- Hermione… murmura Drago avant de lui serrer la main déjà présente discrètement dans la sienne.  
Après un long soupir, presque larme à l'œil, elle se tourna vers lui et y vit presque une certaine frayeur. Touchée par la réalité de leur relation, ses spéculations tout comme ses interrogations s'envolèrent. Quelque soit leur passé, il était maintenant question d'avenir. Sa signature au bas de cette page lui en offrait un avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et après tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre de douloureux dans sa vie jusque là, elle avait tout de même droit au bonheur et celui-ci s'appelait Drago Malefoy. Elle aurait le temps de voir venir les problèmes et de les résoudre un par un. N'était-elle pas connue pour tout savoir et tout arranger ? Quelques soient les obstacles rien ne pourrait être insurmontables pour Hermione Granger n'est-ce pas ? Sur ces deux questions qu'elle imaginait forcément avec des réponses positives, elle regarda une dernière fois Drago, lui sourit timidement et signa.

- Parfait ! Soupira le ministre. Voilà une bonne affaire de conclue qui aura eu le don de m'ouvrir l'appétit. Puis-je me permettre de vous inviter au restaurant ?

- Désolé, répondit Drago en soulageant sans le vouloir Hermione. Nous avons à faire en prévision de la réception de ce soir.

- Très bien, alors je vous dis à tout à l'heure, annonça-t-il en se levant pour les raccompagner à sa porte. Dix-neuf heures précises devant mon bureau. Nous éviterons ainsi la foule lorsque nous utiliserons l'un des portoloins prévu pour l'occasion.

Une fois sortie, Drago lui proposa sans détour de rentrer chez lui. Il était clair qu'une discussion s'imposait face à la rapidité de la finalité de ce projet. Même si était clair qu'ils n'attendraient pas un an avant de se marier, il n'était pas du tout prévu que ça aille aussi vite et Hermione se sentait légèrement prise au piège. Par ailleurs, l'une des clauses du contrat titillait son intérêt. Non seulement, elle avait appris qu'il y avait des archives secrètes, ce qu'elle ignorait complètement et qui avait le don de l'agacer, mais en plus Drago semblait y tenir tout comme la réouverture d'un dossier. Connaissant quelque peu son fiancé, il était clair que ce détail devait avoir son importance mais il restait encore à savoir laquelle. Au moins, elle se félicitait d'avoir pu négocier ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis longtemps et rien que pour ça, même si ce n'était pas réellement un sacrifice, il aurait été largement justifié à ses yeux. Puis, son esprit se concentra enfin sur l'essentiel des conséquences de l'entrevue pour elle. Il était clairement partagé entre le fait qu'elle serait officiellement ce soir, et ce devant des centaines de personnes, la future Lady Malefoy et le fait que son mariage avec Drago allait se dérouler à la même date que ce qui avait été prévu avec Ron. A l'évocation même de ce prénom, Hermione paniqua tout en pestant sur la fatalité qui l'avait apparemment prise en grippe. Qu'allait penser d'elle Ron, lorsqu'il saurait ? Et les autres, ses amis, la famille Weasley, sa famille ? Dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'elle le leur dise avant d'en être au courant autrement !

A leur arrivée à l'appartement, Drago eut la délicatesse de faire appel à un traiteur afin qu'ils puissent manger tranquillement chez lui. Il s'agissait sans conteste leurs derniers instants dans l'innocence de l'ignorance et ils devaient en profiter pleinement. Drago retrouva ensuite, sans grande surprise, sa fiancée sur la terrasse. Cette pièce lui concédait un sentiment de liberté énorme, lui donnant l'occasion de se laisser bercer par les songes. Elle aimait tout particulièrement regarder la rue principale du chemin de Traverse et l'animation qui commençait à diminuer et le tout n'échappa apparemment pas à Drago.

- Je vois que tu prends déjà tes marques dans mon appartement en plus de rajouter une ligne dans notre liste de point commun

- Qui est ? Demanda Hermione avec intérêt.

- Moi qui te pensais intelligente, je suis déçu de constater que tu ne connaisses même pas ça, plaisanta Drago.

- Disons que j'ai besoin de l'entendre, soupira-t-elle.

- On mange et je te fais ma récitation ensuite, ca te va ?  
- Si tu veux mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas très faim.

- Seulement, avec la journée qui nous attend, il va falloir prendre des forces, alors ne discute pas et viens manger.

Durant le repas, Hermione le questionna sur le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun elfe à son service. D'un ton neutre, il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait jamais été autant dans cet appartement que depuis ces derniers jours. Employer un elfe n'était pas vraiment nécessaire mis à part pour le ménage et pour ça, il faisait venir l'un de ceux du manoir de manière occasionnelle. Cela ne rassura que peu Hermione mais elle ne se sentait pas encore la force de contester cet état de fait. En se mariant avec lui, elle aurait toute sa vie pour lui faire comprendre la notion des droits des elfes, terrain qu'elle se promit de ne pas abdiquer en faveur d'un confort malsain. Puis, Drago l'invita à s'asseoir au salon, composé de deux canapés en cuir noir, afin de prendre un thé comme léger digestif. Après trois tours de sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse, Hermione prit le courage d'engager le vif du sujet.

- Quinze jours… Ce n'est pas un peu rapide quand même ?

- C'est le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour nous… apprécier mutuellement, il me semble non ? Répliqua-t-il d'une manière assurée.

- Drago, c'est la date qu'on avait fixée avec Ron… Je me sens mal à l'aise avec ça…

- Dis lui que tu n'as pas le choix, ce qui en plus n'est pas faux dans la mesure où le ministre ne reviendra pas sur ce point, je peux te l'assurer. La date est trop symbolique pour ça.

- Ron s'en fiche que je sois obligée ou pas, tout ce qu'il va voir c'est que je me marierais bien ce jour là sauf que ce ne sera pas avec lui mais avec celui qui lui a pourri la vie durant six années. Drago, il est mon ami et je ne peux pas lui faire ça…

- Ecoute moi bien, si la belette ne peut pas admettre la situation et penser à autre chose que sa petite personne alors il ne mérite pas l'attention que tu lui portes. De plus, je me dois de te rappeler qu'étant donnée votre histoire, Weasley n'est pas ton ami mais ton ex et à ce titre, quelque soit la date de ton mariage, il le prendra forcément mal. Maintenant, autant je veux bien faire un effort concernant l'autre, lui, il est hors de question qu'il gravite autour de nous comme un chasseur guettant le bon moment.

- Aurais-tu peur de lui ? Se moqua Hermione devant une telle explication.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je fais juste attention à mes intérêts et je n'ai pas confiance en lui, point.

- En attendant, il faut vraiment que je le lui annonce avant qu'il le lise dans la presse…

- Ne te sens pas obligée Hermione… murmura-t-il en plissant des yeux d'avance à une réaction qu'il savait prévisible.

- Drago !!!

- Excuse-moi de ne pas souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde à ton ex Hermione… Mais si ça te tiens à cœur, je peux arranger une rencontre avec Pansy…

- Drago !!! S'indigna-t-elle à nouveau avant de rire. Tu es un sans cœur ! Pauvre Ron…

- Pardon ? Pauvre Pansy tu veux dire… Ce n'est pas un cadeau ta belette je te signale !

- Parce que ta sangsue si, peut-être ? Argumenta Hermione avec vigueur.

- Bon, ok, changeons de sujet, tu veux ?

- Très bien, alors parlons du dossier que tu veux rouvrir… proposa Hermione en remarquant le malaise s'installer chez Drago.

- Effectivement, le ministre a raison sur au moins un point, tu as tout pour faire une parfaite épouse Malefoy… soupira Drago.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Drago leva le voile sur beaucoup d'ombres concernant sa vie. Le dossier concerné était celui de son parrain. Accusé à posteriori de meurtre sur la personne de Dumbledore avec préméditation par le magenmagot durant la guerre, Drago voulait simplement redonner des lettres de noblesses à celui qui n'était plus de ce monde au moment de se justifier. Il raconta ensuite à Hermione le rôle que Rogue avait joué lors de sa sixième année et le fait qu'il était persuadé que Dumbledore et lui avait presque prévu ce dénouement. Cet évènement l'avait apparemment beaucoup perturbé tout comme la confiance démesurée que le vieux sorcier pouvait avoir en la nature humaine. Durant leur fuite, Rogue lui avait demandé d'apprendre à agir selon son propre arbitre et de ne pas oublier qu'il n'avait pas qu'un père à ne pas décevoir mais aussi une mère. Cela n'étonna pas Hermione lorsqu'il lui avoua ensuite qu'il n'avait pas vraiment appliqué ces conseils jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à Voldemort et qu'il ne voit son parrain prendre un avada kedavra à sa place.

- Je crois que la haine que j'avais pour toi à l'époque n'était en rien à coté de celle que j'ai pu avoir à ce moment là contre lui…

- Je t'aiderais, Drago. On réhabilitera Rogue ensemble…

- Je te remercie, commença-t-il à dire avant de la regarder avec malice, mais il ne faut pas te donner autant de peine uniquement pour pouvoir entrer dans les archives secrètes du ministère…

- Drago !!! S'offusqua-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Comme si ça ne t'intéressait pas… Pas à moi Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, plaisanta Drago avec un petit air séducteur. Tu damnerais ton âme pour avoir la connaissance ultime…

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua vivement Hermione. Mais si tu le prends comme ça, tu devras te débrouiller tout seul ! Ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Je trouverais bien une jeune femme aimable, elle, pour m'aider dans mes recherches, insista Drago en la provoquant davantage.

- Très bien, alors demande lui aussi de trouver un moyen pour rendre caduc ton contrat de fiançailles, parce que je vais te rendre la vie si dure que Voldemort passera pour un ange à côté de moi !!!

A cette menace, Drago explosa de rire devant une Hermione surprise d'une telle réaction, surtout chez lui. En plus du fait que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état, elle réalisa qu'il l'avait encore eu comme une débutante. Le prince des Serpentards était devenu le roi des manipulateurs et elle n'y avait vu que du feu. Vexée dans un premier temps, le fou rire fut très rapidement communicatif et en moins de deux, Drago l'entourait déjà de ses bras en lui adressa un sourire très agréable à voir sur une personne qui n'avait pas due en faire très souvent. Il la regarda ensuite avec beaucoup d'émotion avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Là, aucune recherche de plus où même d'exploit en tout genre, juste un simple baiser qui avait pourtant la facilité déconcertante de donner tous les arguments du monde à Hermione pour continuer cette aventure avec lui.

Drago accepta ensuite sa proposition en lui expliquant la direction de ses réflexions sur le sujet. Hermione en apprit alors beaucoup plus sur son fiancé rien que par sa manière de défendre son parrain et sa mère. Elle aurait bien voulu lui sortir une boutade qui la titillait mais un « finalement, tu as un cœur » aurait été franchement mal venu au moment même où il se livrait sans réserve. Toutefois, elle ne put retenir un contre interrogatoire dicté par ses propres connaissances des faits. De ce fait, les coups bas ne furent toutefois pas absent de la discussion entre les remarques typiques de Gryffondor ou la facilité légendaire des Serpentards, et ce qui aurait pu être une discussion plus que tendue se trouva être finalement bonne enfant. Ravie de voir que finalement, ils pouvaient tenir deux bonnes heures à parler sans se chercher ou se provoquer, elle en oublia presque le rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Harry.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé aller voir ton sauveur, tu m'es revenue fiancé à l'autre… Tu crois que je suis assez idiot pour recommencer la même erreur ? Bougonna-t-il en provoquant ainsi un léger rire de sa fiancée.

- Déjà, je te rappelle qu'on a signé un contrat qui ne me permet pas de rompre ces fiançailles, en plus Ron ne sera pas là et comme Harry est déjà marié, il n'y aura aucun bon parti à me présenter…

- On sait jamais avec eux, se méfia-t-il. Que je sache les deux rigolos sont encore célibataires…

- Remarque deux hommes pour moi toute seule, il peut y avoir des avantages, imagina Hermione. Dommage que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte plus tôt…

- Ok, c'est de bonne guerre… soupira Drago. Je suppose que tu veux leur dire pour nous…

- Il le faut… Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent par quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

- Soit… Tu penses revenir vers quelle heure ?

- Et bien, j'aurais voulu retourner à mon appartement pour me préparer pour ce soir, enfin si j'en sors vivante… Je te rejoindrais au ministère c'est mieux.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher chez Potter ?

- Non, je n'y tiens pas particulièrement, s'amusa Hermione avant d'aller chercher ses affaires dans l'entrée. A ce soir monsieur mon fiancé. Et tu me dois une liste, je te rappelle !!! Ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Plutôt rassurée par rapport à ce qu'elle était quelques heures plus tôt, elle transplana en bas de l'immeuble pour arriver devant chez Harry et Ginny. La vision de cette maison si tranquille eut une nouvelle fois un effet apaisant sur la jeune fille. Elle sourit involontairement tout en imaginant pouvoir un jour avoir ce même sentiment en rentrant chez elle. La vie de famille qu'avaient Harry et Ginny la touchait particulièrement au point de très souvent de l'envier. Renoncer à cette chaleur humaine que proposaient les Weasley était très dur pour celle qui s'était toujours imaginée être un jour l'une des leurs. Seulement, maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle était fiancée à Drago et ce soir tout le monde le saurait. Elle savait que c'était trop rapide et une partie d'elle espérait presque qu'ils arrivent à la faire changer d'avis afin de retrouver un peu de sa vie passée, simple et habituelle mais une autre réclamait également du changement et refusait de renoncer au bonheur qui s'offrait enfin à elle après tant d'années de solitude affective. Bien sûr, ça ne serait pas facile de leur faire comprendre en quoi ce qui lui arrive était bénéfique mais au moins, ils ne pourraient pas l'accuser de malhonnêteté et c'était le principal pour elle en cet instant précis.

Une fois à la porte d'entrée, Hermione eut la surprise de voir Ron la lui ouvrir. Mêlée d'angoisse et d'incompréhension, elle resta paralysée quelques minutes face à lui. Sans un mot et d'un geste de la main, il l'invita à entrer. Puis, bien qu'elle ne le lui ait pas demandé, il lui annonça simplement le refus de son supérieur concernant ses congés. Les deux petits vinrent ensuite à sa rencontre et Andy se mit soudain à lui donner quelques petits coups à la hauteur des cuisses. Visiblement en colère, Hermione comprit qu'il devait être au courant de la situation.

- Michante Titi ! Râla le jeune Potter.

- Andy, je t'ai déjà expliqué, répondit Ron en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle reste ta Mamione quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

- Je veux qu'elle soit ma Titi !!! Pesta le garçonnet.

- Aussi entêté que son père celui-là, commenta Ron en le laissant s'enfuir tel une furie. Désolé Hermione…

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle, choquée du spectacle qu'elle venait de voir. Ginny et Harry sont là ?

- Dans la cuisine…

Hermione était sur le point de s'y engager quand elle réalisa que si une personne devait être au courant en premier des changements dans sa vie, c'était bien Ron. Elle fit alors demi-tour et trouva l'intéressé dans le salon assis dans un des fauteuils, pensif. Elle savait que leur amitié incertaine était en jeu à cet instant précis et qu'elle se devait de trouver les mots adéquats pour éviter une rupture de contact définitive avec celui qui avait été son meilleur ami durant des années mais aussi son premier amour. Lentement, elle prit place juste à côté de lui, dos à la seule source de chaleur qu'il y avait à ce moment précis. Ron leva alors les yeux vers elle avant de faire le geste inverse. Peu encouragé à la discussion, elle prit tout son courage pour se lancer.

- Ron, ce soir…

- Je n'ai pas franchement envie de parler Hermione, et encore moins de t'écouter me parler d'un autre…

- Pourtant, il le faudra bien. Je veux te le dire moi-même avant que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un.

- Tu croyais quoi Hermione ? Que ça n'allait pas se savoir ? S'écria-t-il. Une nouvelle pareille fait le tour du ministère en moins d'une heure Hermione… Révéla-t-il en provoquant un choc chez son interlocutrice qui mit une bonne minute à s'en remettre.

- Je suis désolée Ron, je t'assure que…

- Tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre, on était séparés, tu es donc libre de faire ce que bon te semble, s'énerva-t-il avant de rajouter une branche à la cheminée de manière assez brutale, non sans bousculer légèrement celle qui était juste devant.

- Je comprends ton énervement, c'est naturel, mais je t'assure que ça ne changera en rien à notre amitié entre Harry, toi et moi…

- Mais bien sûr, ironisa Ron. A qui tu veux faire croire ça Hermione ? A toi ? Parce que pour ma part, je doute franchement que notre soit disant amitié survive à ça.

- Attends Ron, quand tu t'es mis avec cette fille juste quelques temps après notre rupture, j'ai absolument rien dit et j'ai tout fais pour être aimable avec elle. Je sais pertinemment que tu ne pourras jamais être ami avec Drago mais tu pourrais au moins respecter le fait qu'il sera mon mari et ne pas me compliquer la vie comme tu sais si bien le faire quand tu le veux. Je sais que tu souffres autant que tu as pu me faire souffrir mais notre amitié mérite un minimum d'effort !!! S'écria Hermione d'une traite.

- Drago ? Drago Malefoy ? Ton mari ? Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris s'il te plait ! S'écria Ron visiblement surpris.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question puisque tu es au courant qu'on est fiancé ? Questionna Hermione prise d'un doute.

- Drago Malefoy… répéta Ron avec une pointe de dégoût et d'ironie. Je rêve… Il ne manquait plus que ça… Je te préférais encore te savoir avec ton ambassadeur, au moins, lui, je pouvais comprendre que tu puisses être attirée par lui. Mais là… Alors comme ça, tu préfères te marier avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi… et te me parles d'amitié ? Je rêve… souffla-t-il tout en s'éloignant progressivement d'elle.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me marier avec toi. Et puis, je t'interdis de me juger Ron vu que tu es vraiment mal placé pour faire ça avec moi. Je t'ai attendu quatre ans et c'est ta faute si mes sentiments ont fini par s'en aller, pas la mienne! Tu étais bien le seul à ne pas voir que j'étais toujours amoureuse de toi, ou était-ce volontaire ? Seulement, moi, j'ai respecté ton choix avec cette fille, je n'ai pas essayé de te récupérer ou de la discréditer. Non, tout ce que je te souhaitais, c'était d'être heureux et c'est tout ce que je te demande à mon tour maintenant, se calma Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mais comment peux-tu être heureuse avec cette chose ? Je ne peux absolument pas souhaiter que tu sois avec ce qui est tout sauf un homme digne de ce nom, non seulement je ne ferais pas honneur à l'amitié que je suis censée te porter mais encore moins par… hésita-t-il à continuer. Enfin, Hermione, Malefoy ! Réveille-toi par Merlin !!!

- Je te demande simplement de respecter mon choix, par amitié pour moi, murmura Hermione de plus en plus déstabilisée par la colère de Ron.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé tes choix, Hermione, et celui-là encore moins, répondit-il très sérieusement. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête en suivant une morale qui me dépasse. Epouse Malefoy et sois heureuse si Merlin le veut mais me demande pas d'accepter ça parce que j'en serais incapable, affirma-t-il ensuite avant de s'en aller de la pièce, croisant ainsi Harry et Ginny qui semblait avoir parfaitement suivis la conversation.

A bout de force après une telle conversation, le fauteuil trouva grâce à ses yeux. Les mains plaquées sur son visage, elle regretta tout de suite la tournure de la discussion avec Ron. Elle aurait dû s'assurer qu'il parlait bien de Drago avant de parler de mariage si brutalement. Devenant la goutte d'eau de trop, l'émotion que provoqua cet intermède la plongea dans une détresse sans précédent. Tout le stress, les conflits, les évènements et les émotions contradictoires qui s'étaient accumulées depuis les deux dernières semaines s'exprimèrent par une succession de larmes. Très vite, elle sentit les bras rassurants de Ginny autour d'elle et entendit des morceaux de phrases qui se voulaient rassurantes d'Harry. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer et finalement, ses deux amis comprirent qu'elle avait simplement besoin de relâcher la pression. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure et une bonne dizaine de mouchoirs en tissu plus qu'humides, les caresses de sa meilleure amie finirent par la calmer. Harry s'accroupit devant elle et lui assura que Ron avait besoin de digérer l'information et qu'il ferait comme d'habitude, bouderait dans son coin, jouerait au pauvre malheureux et finirait par retrouver la raison. Ginny lui assura ensuite que son frère s'en remettrait et qu'au cas contraire, elle le frapperait pour lui faire encore plus mal et lui permettre de relativiser. Naturellement, Hermione sourit à l'imagination de la scène d'une Ginny en furie sur son pauvre grand frère avant de les remercier sincèrement de leur gentillesse. Puis le petit Andy refit son apparition avec sa sœur et, attristé par l'état de sa marraine, il se sentit investit de la mission de lui faire retrouver le sourire. Après une petite pause câlin, il fit les pires bêtises avec sa sœur, forcément complice, à en faire enrager leur mère.

- Alors Malefoy et toi… fiancés ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible de sa part pour tout te dire, soupira Harry.

- Officiellement, nous faisons un mariage d'amour cachant un de raison pour le bien de la communauté. Vous seuls serez au courant qu'en réalité l'officiel n'est qu'une excuse pour pouvoir être réellement ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas un peu rapide quand même ? Je veux dire, jeudi midi, tu m'assurais qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux et que tu ne le souhaitais pas forcément et là, tu es prête à passer toute ta vie avec lui… J'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à vous imaginer ensemble…

- Tu sais, murmura Hermione tout en regardant Ginny gronder son cadet, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que depuis qu'il est entré à nouveau dans ma vie. Je ne te sortirais pas l'excuse d'un changement brutal d'identité parce que je pense surtout qu'on n'est plus les adolescents de Poudlard et que la guerre a permis d'aller au-delà des préjugés pour l'un comme pour l'autre. On a simplement appris à ce connaître et voilà… Je l'aime…

- Et lui ? Intervint Ginny légèrement perplexe.

- C'est un homme… Ce n'est pas le genre de mot qu'ils arrivent à dire facilement alors si en plus ils sont élevés sans cette notion… En tout cas, il m'a largement prouvé qu'il tenait sincèrement à moi et même s'il ne me l'a pas dit, je sais que c'est le cas… affirma Hermione avec beaucoup de conviction.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous fais pas faire Hermione, je te jure, soupira Harry avant de sourire. Faire ami ami avec Malefoy, heureusement que je te sais dotée d'un minimum d'intelligence, sinon je t'aurais pris pour une folle furieuse… Dis, au fait, tu as vraiment rendu ton retourneur de temps, Hermione ? Parce que si tu l'as encore, je veux bien l'utiliser, aller défigurer Malefoy et me défouler sur lui avant de ne plus pouvoir…

- HARRY !!! S'indignèrent sa femme et son amie.

- QUOI ? Reprit-il sur le même ton avant de le descendre. On ne peut même plus rigoler avec vous deux… grogna-t-il alors en faisant une légère grimace. Bon et ce mariage, il est pour quand alors ?

Là, Hermione devint à nouveau blanche. Elle avait oublié d'informer Ron de ce détail et à l'annonce, Ginny et Harry devinrent tout aussi livides. Leur amie expliqua alors le contexte du non choix de la date sans pour autant mentionner la contre partie de Drago. Ginny s'inquiéta ensuite du temps qu'il lui restait pour préparer une telle cérémonie alors que les trois semaines prévues avec Ron paraissait déjà de l'ordre de l'impossible. L'évocation du nom de Narcissia provoqua alors autant de frissons pour celle qui aurait dû être sa belle-sœur que pour Hermione, elle-même. Harry en profita pour commenter que son châtiment d'aimer Malefoy était d'en supporter sa mère et se rattrapa en ajoutant que de son côté, il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Après la légère dispute conjugale qui en découla, Hermione les remercia de leur soutient et leur avoua ses appréhensions avant de venir. Ginny confirma les dires d'Harry sur le fait que même si Ron était son frère, elle n'avait pas accepté sa conduite lors de son mariage et encore moins de refaire sa vie avec une autre aussi vite. Même si elle aurait préféré l'avoir comme belle-sœur pour ne pas dire sœur tout court, elle estimait que son amie devait suivre son cœur et que s'il la conduisait vers Drago Malefoy, alors elle tâcherait de respecter ça. Le sourire d'Harry laissa comprendre à Hermione qu'il partageait l'avis de sa femme et il n'en fallut pas plus pour leur tomber dans les bras. Devant cette scène, les petits voulurent suivre l'exemple des aînés et Hermione sentit alors des petits bras lui entourer chaque jambe. Amusées par la situation, elle réussit ensuite à se détendre et à profiter pleinement de son filleul et de la petite Potter.

Harry lui annonça ensuite qu'il était prévu qu'il se rende à cette soirée dans le cadre de son travail ce qui faisait d'ailleurs enrager Ginny, obligée de rester avec les enfants faute de baby-sitter depuis que sa mère se faisait infirmière particulière de son frère. Hermione lui fit remarquer que Ron était chez elle et non chez sa mère et Ginny ne perdit pas de temps à lui répondre qu'il était hors de question qu'elle confit ses enfants à Ron et que toute manière, elle l'avait entendu transplaner quand elle avait récupérer un Andy en fuite dans la cuisine. Puis, Hermione leur indiqua qu'elle devait de toute manière rentrer chez elle se changer mais Ginny tissa un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions. En moins de cinq minutes, elle se retrouva dans la chambre du couple à voir les robes de Ginny atterrir sur le lit. L'un des avantages d'être l'épouse du survivant et d'un auror était les différents dîners mondains plus ou moins obligatoires où ils devaient de se rendre. Autant pour Harry, ça ressemblait plus à une corvée, Ginny, elle, y prenait un plaisir assez démonstratif. Sans qu'elle ne le voie, son mari la mimait lui raconter, une énième fois, ses impressions lors du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers lors de sa troisième année avec Neville. Hermione rigola discrètement des mimiques d'Harry jusqu'à ce que Ginny le remarque. Naturellement, elle n'hésita pas à rappeler que Neville, lui, savait danser contrairement à d'autres et que justement, faute de pouvoir le faire avec son mari, elle prenait son unique plaisir dans le choix de ses tenues. Harry renonça alors et préféra s'éclipser afin d'aller surveiller les deux monstres probablement déjà en pleine préparation de leur prochaine pitrerie.

Après quelques essayages peu concluants, Hermione décida d'opter pour du discret, classe et inspirant le respect. Longue, droite d'une couleur bleue nuit légèrement pailleté accompagnée d'une légère traîne, la robe eut le don de couper toute parole aux deux Gryffondors, une fois enfilée sur le mannequin d'un soir. Ginny sourit alors à Hermione dans le miroir et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui souhaiter d'être aussi heureuse qu'elle peut l'être elle-même. Bêtement, comme si elle savait que c'était le moment où jamais de le faire, Hermione se laissa à nouveau envahir par le sentiment de grâce qui s'emparait d'elle à ces paroles et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Cette dernière évita de justesse de la rejoindre en essayant de se concentrer sur sa mission de rendre son amie potable et continua sur la coiffure. Alors qu'Harry n'eut besoin que d'une demi-heure pour se préparer, Hermione et Ginny sortirent de la chambre presque une heure et demie après y être entrée.

- Mademoiselle, vous permettez ? Demanda-t-il en lui proposant le bras pour descendre les escaliers.

- Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Protesta Ginny, mains sur les hanches. Hermione, obligation de me faire un rapport plus que détaillé de la soirée et toi Harry, tu restes à une distance raisonnable de son fiancé et de toutes femmes autres que ta meilleure amie !

- Oui madame, répondit scolairement son mari.

- Et dire que c'est ça qui a sauvé le monde magique… soupira Ginny en haussant les épaules. Bonne soirée quand même…

Harry le lui promit avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de lui murmurer des paroles aux oreilles, qu'Hermione devina comme sensuelles, vu le changement brutal de couleurs de ces dernières passant au rouge vif. Une fois sortie de la maison, elle ne put se retenir de lui dire qu'il était beau à voir aussi heureux en ménage. Harry reprit alors tout son sérieux et lui répondit qu'il avait simplement tenu une promesse faite à ceux qui n'étaient plus là pour le voir et que Ginny méritait ce bonheur familial. A ces paroles, Hermione confirma son impression sur le fait qu'Harry n'avait pas pour autant oublié cette partie de lui, morte en même temps que tous ses proches et que le bonheur affiché n'était finalement qu'un masque volontairement affiché par Harry pour ne plus en faire souffrir un seul. Sa force de caractère lui inspira alors une profonde admiration. Elle se permit de l'embrasser sur la joue tendrement avant de lui sourire. Harry le lui rendit non sans une émotion provoquée par quelques souvenirs remontés à la surface et lui prit ensuite la main afin de transplaner ensemble jusqu'au ministère.

Comme l'avait prévu le ministre, avec la fête qui se préparait, le ministère était totalement désert lorsque Harry et Hermione arrivèrent. Sans un mot, ils traversèrent l'atrium et montèrent jusqu'au bureau du représentant de la communauté magique du pays. Pas après pas, toujours au bras d'Harry, deux silhouettes se dessinèrent sous ses yeux avant de prendre la forme des deux personnes qui l'attendaient. Le regard noir de Drago dirigé vers le cavalier temporaire de sa fiancée mit un léger froid dans le couloir bien que le ministre ne salue plus que chaleureusement celui qui avait eut la décence de ne pas s'envoler dans une carrière politique. Harry s'excusa alors à l'oreille d'Hermione de devoir la laisser afin d'aller prendre son service, ce qui ne sembla pas forcément plaire à Drago, se sentant même obligé de faire quelques pas en leur direction. Harry le remarqua et en profita pour embrasser Hermione sur la joue, manège parfaitement compris par son amie qui l'en gronda du regard.

- Quand je te disais qu'on ne peut même pas s'amuser avec vous… répondit Harry avant de se tourner vers Drago de manière sérieuse. Je te préviens, tu as plutôt intérêt à en prendre soin et à la rendre heureuse sinon malgré tout le respect que je porte à ma meilleure amie, je n'hésiterais pas à te montrer l'étendue de mes capacités avec une baguette magique.

- Pas besoin de jouer au héro Potter et il y a longtemps que les serpents ne me font plus peur. De plus, je sais parfaitement où sont mes intérêts, répliqua froidement Drago tout en proposant son bras à Hermione.

- Merci pour tout Harry, murmura Hermione avant d'accepter l'invitation de son fiancé.

- Fais attention à toi s'il te plait et n'oublie pas qu'on est là si besoin… insista Harry légèrement peu en confiance.

- Elle va avoir un mari pour ça, reprit Drago visiblement à bout de patience.

- Hermione aura également toujours ses amis, que ça te plaise ou non Malefoy, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry prêt à sortir de ses gonds.

- Et je vous en suis à tous très reconnaissante, tenta de calmer la concernée avant d'entendre un toussotement provoqué du ministre.

- Je ne voudrais pas être impoli mais nous sommes attendus, annonça le ministre en regardant sa montre.

Hermione salua Harry de la tête puis suivit Drago et le ministre jusqu'à son bureau ou un portoloin les attendait. Une fois arrivé sur place, dans un bureau feutré, le couple fut invité à rejoindre d'autres notables présents ce soir là. Tout en restant dans l'ombre et à l'écart d'éventuelles commères, ils virent ensuite le ministre donner le coup d'envoi de la soirée en débutant son traditionnel discours. Seulement cette année, au lieu d'exposer son public à un monologue ronflant, il surprit plus d'un à évoquer les notions de réconciliation, réunion, ouverture d'esprit, tolérance et unification communautaire. Pour appuyer son argumentation typiquement politicienne, il demanda à son auditoire d'accueillir chaleureusement Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, les invités d'honneur de la soirée.

Alors que les applaudissements retentissaient, Hermione se sentit comme tétanisée. Son destin était en marche et une petite voix lui hurlait de partir en courant là où personne ne pourrait la retrouver. Seulement la chaleur de la main de Drago lui redonna le courage dont elle aurait besoin pour passer au-delà du rideau rouge, frontière entre sa vie passée et celle qui l'attendait. Un pas après l'autre, l'angoisse provoquait une accélération cardiaque sans précédent. A leur arrivée, le ministre reprit son allocution et enchaîna sur la magie de l'amour et les miracles qu'elle pouvait faire comme de rassembler sous sa coupe deux anciens ennemis, opposés de par leur naissance et leur existence. Il enjoliva ensuite une histoire digne des romances mélodramatiques très loin de ressembler à celle qui avait conduit Hermione et Drago à se tenir devant une grande partie de leur communauté. Ce conte eu le don de provoquer un échange complice et moqueur entre les fiancés avant de devoir assumer la raison de leur présence.

- Pour finir, j'ai le plaisir, non que dis-je, l'honneur de pouvoir vous prouver une dernière fois que nous vivons un moment historique, un pas dans une société grandie de ses blessures grâce à ce couple qui s'engagera dans le sacrement du mariage à la date anniversaire de la fin des années sombres. Mesdames, messieurs merci d'applaudir les futures mariés, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.


	17. Quand l'horizon s'assombrit

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Merci à tous ceux qui me laisse si gentiment des reviews après la publication d'un chapitre. Déjà, sachez que je ne suis pas « blasée » et que ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que j'arrive à être cohérente et puis la communication entre lecteur/auteur est toujours assez sympas. Alors au programme dans ce chapitre, deux grandes rencontres et plein de stresse pour notre couple qui devra être unis comme jamais. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à l'année prochaine, enfin dans trois semaine quoi ;o) En attendant, passez de bonne fête de fin d'année, et n'oubliez pas de prendre de bonnes résolutions pour cette nouvelle année en sachant que 2007 : sortie de HP 5 au ciné et Tome 7… ( Vous entendez mon cœur qui fait boum boum ? Le votre aussi ? ah quelle belle année qui arrive…) Allez bonne lecture !

**Chap 17: Quand l'horizon s'assombrit**

_Cher journal,_

_Je suis contente que Drago ait accepté qu'on passe prendre quelques affaires chez moi avant de rentrer à son appartement. Je n'aurais pas pu me passer de toi en ce dimanche matin. Oui, tu es devenu totalement indispensable à ma conscience et tu peux te venter de la soulager plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'espérer.  
J'ai plein de choses à te raconter mais avant, j'ai besoin de te faire part de ma première victoire sur l'horrible monstre d'égoïsme machiste, non pas Drago espèce de journal mal intentionné, mais Pattenrond ! Enfin sur Drago aussi par la même occasion…_

_Arrivée chez moi, non seulement, aucun dommage à déclarer mais l'adorable matou m'a fait une fête digne d'une reine. Même si je le soupçonnais d'être plus hypocrite et manipulateur que pouvait l'être le ministre de la magie, il n'empêche que pour une fois, j'étais plutôt contente de lui surtout que Drago était là. Forcément, lorsque j'ai demandé à le ramener avec nous dans son appartement, il n'a eu aucun contre argument pour refuser et le petit roi se repose actuellement confortablement en boule au pied du lit. Le mieux a quand même été la réaction de Drago lorsque mon chat a miaulé, pour ne pas dire harceler, pour entrer sous la couverture et se glisser jusqu'à mes pieds. J'avais beau lui dire qu'en hiver, ce genre d'habitude pouvait avoir des avantages, le fait qu'on soit en plein été avec une température ne descendant pas en dessous d'un bon quinze degré la nuit n'était pas forcément en ma faveur. Mais j'avoue avoir pas mal ri lorsque Drago a mis son oreiller sur sa tête pour ne plus entendre le ronronnement jubilatoire de mon chat. Il faut dire qu'à peine arrivé, il n'a pas perdu de temps pour s'approprier les lieux et la terrasse n'en avait pas fini de charmer ses visiteurs. La pauvre bête semblait revivre et je crois que si j'essaye de le ramener dans mon appartement, ça sera à mes risques et périls. Donc, voilà, problème numéro un réglé ! Jusque là, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Au suivant…_

_Sinon, quoi de neuf depuis hier ? Oh simplement le fait que je suis officiellement la future Madame Drago Malefoy, la future Madame Hermione Granger Malefoy et plus simplement, la future Lady Malefoy… Lady, cette appellation me met encore assez mal à l'aise mais je crois que je vais surtout le laisser bien volontiers à celle qui en est encore l'unique propriétaire. Le ministre nous a reçu et après avoir négocié assez sévèrement le contrat, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que j'ai deux mots à dire à Drago sur sa vision de voir la place de la femme dans un couple, il nous a présenté officiellement au soir devant des centaines de gens. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifiée de toute ma vie, enfin presque mais ce n'était pas la même peur et encore moins le même contexte. Les gens ont mis quelques minutes avant de réagir à l'annonce de notre mariage et encore, il a fallu qu'on s'embrasse en public pour vraiment obtenir leur attention. Remarque, ça a valu le coup de s'exposer comme ça en public parce que, tiens-toi bien, le hasard a voulu que Pansy Parkinson, l'ex fiancée de Drago, se rende justement à cette fête. Elle a tellement hurlée qu'elle s'en est évanouie. Sur le coup, je n'étais pas très fier de moi mais maintenant, je trouve la situation particulièrement intéressante. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser au baiser que Drago lui avait donné devant moi et à sa façon de me rabaisser ce jour là. J'ai un sentiment de vengeance satisfaite honteux mais c'est plus fort que moi… Enfin, la pauvre, ça a dû lui faire un sacré choc quand même… Drago, lui, semble plutôt assez content de l'incident… Je crois que de ce côté, je ne pourrais plus rien y faire… Mais je jure de lui faire payer son imagination lorsqu'Harry est venu l'évacuer en la prenant dans ses bras. « Tu crois qu'il va essayer d'en profiter ? » … Pfff… Même si je sais qu'il plaisantait, je ne trouve vraiment pas ce genre de commentaire très drôle. Enfin bref… J'étais habituée à l'humour de Ron, celui de Drago sera un jeu d'enfant à côté…_

_Hum, ça commence à sentir bon à côté… Ah, oui ma victoire sur Drago… J'ai oublié de le dire… Et bien, ce macho en puissance est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner… Bon certes je l'ai légèrement supplié et fait chanter mais quand même… C'est moi qui suis restée au lit et lui qui s'affaire aux fourneaux… Connaissant le personnage, il y a de quoi s'en féliciter, non ?_

_Voilà cher journal, ma vie de future femme mariée commence réellement aujourd'hui et… Attends je te laisse j'entends quelqu'un hurler à côté._

_Bye._

Alertée par la voix d'une femme visiblement hystérique, Hermione ferma rapidement son journal, le posa sur la table de nuit de son côté du lit et se leva assez brutalement à en déranger le bon minou encore endormi. Elle mit alors une fine robe de chambre et ouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre. Là, dos à elle se tenait effectivement une femme mais pas n'importe laquelle. Drago avait remarqué sa présence mais sa mère ne lui laissa pas le loisir de l'en avertir, Narcissa Malefoy ne semblait pas franchement ravie de la grande nouvelle du jour et ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir à son fils unique avec de grands gestes théâtraux.

- Que tu ne veuilles plus de Pansy, je veux bien comprendre mais quand même Drago !!! Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête !!! Une décision pareille sans me consulter avant !!! Je suis quand même ta mère !!! Pas une amie ou une connaissance, non, mais ta mère !!! Déjà, tu découches trois soirs de suite, ce qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes, pas de hiboux pour me parler d'éventuels projets justifiant cette absence, je commençais à m'inquiéter, et visiblement à juste titre !!! Connaissant ton aptitude à t'attirer des ennuis, je me suis même demandée si tu n'avais pas subis des représailles quelconques et si on allait m'annoncer ta présence scandaleuse à Sainte Mangouste !!! Finalement, j'aurais presque préféré cela à ce que j'ai pu lire dans la Gazette ce matin !!! Peux-tu imaginer mon indignation à lire que monsieur a annoncé la veille au soir ses fiançailles lors du solstice d'été, rien que ça, et moi, sa mère, je l'apprends par la presse !!! Je n'avais pas fini mon thé que je commençais déjà à recevoir des hiboux de félicitations déplacés alors que moi, ta mère, Drago, ta mère, celle qui a eu la bonté de te donner la vie, n'était même pas au courant de ton futur mariage avec une sang de…

- Mère, je vous en prie, la coupa Drago d'une voix nette. Je sais pertinemment que j'aurais dû vous mettre dans la confidence. Je suis navré que vous en ayez perdu votre sang froid et encore plus qu'Hermione y assiste, ajouta-t-il en déviant son regard vers le coin de sa porte donnant sur sa chambre à coucher. Mère, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fiancée, Hermione Granger, continua-t-il invitant cette dernière à venir le rejoindre. Hermione, voici ma mère, Narcissa.

- Pour vous, ça sera Lady Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle tout de suite d'un regard menaçant et vampirique.

- Très bien, il en sera de même pour vous dans quinze jours, répondit Hermione sur le même ton, surprenant ainsi son fiancé.

- Puis-je espérer que tu arrives à contrôler son caractère avant de la présenter de nouveau en public, persifla Narcissa froidement avant de la dévisager de la tête au pied comme pour un examen de passage.

- Son caractère, comme vous dites, pourrait bien vous surprendre, mère…

- Serais-tu en train de la défendre ? Demanda-t-elle presque dégoûtée. Mais quel sort t'a-t-elle lancé pour t'asservir à ce point ? L'interrogea-t-elle ensuite avant de faire une mine encore plus écœurée. Oui, je vois… Le plus ancestrale et charnel d'entre eux… Tu me déçois Drago, ajouta-t-elle avant d'assembler plusieurs pièces d'un puzzle expliquant selon elle la situation et de se retourner vers Hermione. Est-ce que vous êtes enceinte ? Demanda-elle alors de manière très directe alors que Drago s'en étrangla presque sur le coup. Même s'il me semble que ton père t'avait expliqué comment te protéger de ça et que tu as fais preuve de négligence, je connais différentes méthodes pour régler le problème et t'éviter ainsi un mariage aussi grotesque, commença à expliquer Narcissa en choquant cette fois-ci les deux autres personnes dans cette pièce.

- Mère !!! Non ! Non, Hermione n'est pas enceinte, s'indigna-t-il.

- Oh, voilà déjà une bonne nouvelle ! Se félicita-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel pour en remercier Merlin.

- Il faudra pourtant vous faire à l'idée que ça puisse arriver un jour, expliqua Drago avec peu d'assurance vu le regard de la future mère désignée.

- Le plus tard possible si tu veux mon avis, ajouta-t-elle avec vigueur. Vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour assumer l'éducation d'un Malefoy comme il se doit, continua-t-elle en fixant Hermione comme si le vouvoiement n'était plus qu'une marque de distance adressée uniquement à sa prétendue future belle-fille.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai également mes méthodes pour que des erreurs comme celles-ci n'arrivent pas, s'énerva Hermione à bout de patience de se faire rabaisser de la sorte. Elles sont plus radicales certes, mais tout à fait efficaces, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Drago avec un sourire tellement hypocrite pour que le message de l'abstinence soit tout à fait saisi par le concerné.

- Je vous remercie toutes les deux mais je sais parfaitement gérer ce dossier, se reprit Drago. Bon, mère, je sais que j'ai été assez maladroit dans ma démarche vous concernant et je regrette sincèrement de ne pas avoir eu l'intelligence de vous prévenir alors que j'étais conscient que votre aide nous aurait été très précieuse dans l'organisation d'un tel évènement. J'ai tout simplement oublié ce détail et à présent, Hermione et moi en assumerons pleinement les conséquences. Je vous assure que nous n'exigerons rien de vous et je suis sûr qu'avec Hermione nous nous en sortirons parfaitement, n'est-ce pas?

- Tout à fait, confirma-t-elle en défiant sa future belle-mère.

- Oh non mon cher, il est hors de question que notre nom soit ridiculisé le jour de ton mariage à cause d'une incompétente dans ce genre de mise en place pour un évènement pareil. J'organiserais ce mariage puisqu'il doit en être ainsi mais avant j'aimerais te parler, s'énerva légèrement Narcissa.

- Je vous en prie, je vous écoute, répondit son fils tout regardant victorieusement Hermione, faussement indignée face à la vision d'un nouvel exemple sur l'art de la manipulation de Drago.

- En privé ! Insista sa mère.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous auriez à me dire que ma fiancée ne puisse entendre mère… répliqua Drago en se sentant pris entre deux feux.

- Le mariage n'implique pas la perte d'une vie privée mon fils ! Argumenta-t-elle en mettant mal à l'aise Hermione, non par l'attaque de sa future belle-mère mais à cause du fait qu'elle partageait le même point de vue qu'elle.

- Je vais aller prendre ma douche, céda-t-elle donc contre toute attente en s'en allant.

Hermione se sentit comme soulagée de refermer la porte derrière elle. Abasourdie, elle resta contre elle durant quelques minutes et malgré elle, sa curiosité lui inspira silence pour essayer d'entendre ce que la marâtre pouvait bien avoir de si important à dire à son fils chéri. Même si tout ne semblait pas clair, elle était assez contente de ne pas subir l'interrogatoire que faisait subir Narcissa à Drago. Tout l'article non officiel sur eux était passé en détail au point qu'au bout d'un moment son fils finit par s'en énerver. Hermione s'en félicita et voyant qu'il s'en sortait plus que bien, elle eut moins d'appréhension à aller prendre sa douche.

Sous le filet d'eau plus que tiède, elle essaya de faire le vide autour d'elle et surtout dans son esprit. La conversation avec sa future belle-mère avait ouvert un sujet que Drago et elle n'avaient jamais abordé, celui des enfants. Enfin, Drago lui avait quand même dit l'autre jour qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée d'avoir une fille avec elle mais ça entrait dans un autre contexte. S'il s'avérait qu'ils en arrivent finalement là et qu'ils aient une fille, la grand-mère en aurait sûrement une attaque. Hermione pouvait imaginer les « méthodes » possible pour avoir un héritier Malefoy et rien que pour ça, sa méthode contraceptive lui paraissait être une bonne alternative pour ne pas avoir à supporter sa belle-mère de manière régulière.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la douche, elle s'entoura d'une serviette et partit en quête de vêtements tous rassemblés au bord du lit de Drago. Heureusement pour elle, l'agencement de l'appartement avait voulu que l'unique accès à la salle de bain donne directement sur la chambre. Le silence ambiant lui inspira l'hypothèse du départ de Narcissa et elle en soupira de soulagement. Une fois habillée, tout en continuant de se démêler les cheveux, elle alla à la rencontre de Drago pour avoir confirmation. Elle le trouva alors à cette place qu'elle affectionnait déjà, appuyé sur la rambarde de la terrasse à s'évader dans un monde subitement trop étroit, un verre à la main. Naturellement, elle posa sa main sur son bras pour lui indiquer sa présence et se vit recevoir un léger sourire.

- Toujours décidée à m'épouser ? Demanda Drago avant de finir cul sec le reste de son apéritif.

- Hors de question de donner satisfaction à ta mère après son passage ! J'ai connu pire qu'elle et puis c'est mal me connaître ! Affirma Hermione après s'être installée près de lui.

- Ils doivent tous être en train de lire l'article, murmura-t-il ensuite, à moitié présent tout en lui donnant un exemplaire que sa mère lui avait laissé.

- Et Ron aussi… Il doit être… commença-t-elle à dire avant de voir Drago s'en aller et de le rejoindre. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Va donc le retrouver si tu t'inquiètes tant !!! S'énerva-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… et non, je préfère rester ici, avec toi… En plus de toute façon, nous devons aller affronter les miens, de parents, pour prendre le thé et je dois me préparer mentalement à justifier mon chômage, ma rupture avec Ron et mes fiançailles avec mon ennemi d'enfance, le tout en moins d'une semaine…

- Tes parents ? Au thé ? Et tu pensais me le dire quand ?

- Maintenant comme tu le vois, sourit-elle malicieusement avant d'aller fouiller dans la cuisine. Tu penses parfois à faire des courses ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Et puis, ne changes pas de sujet s'il te plait. C'est quoi cette histoire de thé chez tes parents ? Tu l'as prévu quand ?

- Vous avez la mémoire courte monsieur Malefoy, affirma-t-elle avant de voir le regard de Drago devenir véritablement vicieux face au ton qu'elle avait pris et de mettre une distance raisonnable pour éviter de se faire manger toute crue. Je vais tous les dimanches chez mes parents pour prendre le thé, enfin sauf cas exceptionnel. C'est notre moment à nous mais pour le coup, ça serait l'occasion de te les présenter…

- Je n'y vois pas d'obligation, marmonna-t-il

- Oh si, répondit-elle sur un ton assez menaçant avant de voir Drago soupirer longuement.

- Aller viens-là, lui murmura-t-il en lui proposant ses bras vite comblés.

La tête contre son cœur, il lui fallut subitement une énorme force intérieure pour ne pas craquer face à l'émotion que cet instant lui inspira. Sans l'échange d'un seul mot, tous les « si » qui rendaient leur relation tellement plus simple les envahirent subitement. Drago la serra davantage contre lui et lui murmura ensuite un presque inaudible merci. Il replaça ensuite une de ses mèches bouclées derrière son oreille et la regarda intensément. Hermione remarqua qu'il cherchait à se rassurer et justifier tout ce qui arrivait. Le petit doute qui s'installait en elle fut ensuite rapidement envoyé lorsqu'il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Finalement, être juste contre lui, sentir sa chaleur et se retrouver presque dans un état second en se délectant des lentes caresses de ses mains sur son dos valaient toutes les belles paroles qu'elle avait attendues de Ron. Il ne lui en fallait de toute évidence pas plus pour ressentir cette grâce qui la laissait goûter au bonheur. A ce moment là, elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête et qu'ils restent ainsi durant le reste de leurs vies mais malheureusement son souhait n'avait pas de place dans la réalité qui les entourait. Drago l'invita alors à prendre le petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé et naturellement le sujet principal fut la rencontre entre les deux actuelles femmes de Drago. Il lui sortit la carte de l'enfant unique, héritier mâle portant sur lui tous les espoirs inavoués d'une mère bridée par un père intransigeant. Hermione tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul à être dans ce cas vu qu'à quelques détails près, ça aurait pu être un résumé de sa propre vie, mais que ce n'était pas pour autant que ses parents faisaient un scandale pareil comme si c'était la fin du monde. Drago en rigola avant de préciser qu'elle devrait attendre le fameux « tea time » pour avancer de tel propos mais bizarrement, Hermione ne trouva pas la remarque franchement drôle.

Midi arrivant, Drago lui proposa de se rendre en ville pour un premier repas officiel en faux amoureux secrètement véritables ce qu'Hermione accepta avec un peu de réserve. Elle aurait préféré rester dans cet appartement qui faisait office de refuge pour elle aussi maintenant mais le fait qu'elle risquait surtout d'y mourir de faim vu que les placards de la cuisine ne contenaient en tout et pour tout que de quoi faire du thé et quelques bouteilles de boissons dont elle préférait ignorer son contenu.

Une fois prêts à y aller, Drago et Hermione quittèrent l'immeuble et prirent la direction du chemin de traverse après avoir rabattu instinctivement leurs capuches. Une nouvelle fois, Hermione remarqua qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas forcément besoin de parler à Drago pour justifier tous ses faits et gestes. Bien au contraire, elle avait l'impression qu'ils partageaient les même interrogations ce qui était une relation franchement opposée à celle qu'elle avait eu avec Ron durant quatre années. Ca lui paraissait presque étrange d'être aussi sereine dans un couple alors qu'elle passait toujours son temps à l'époque à hurler pour tenter de communiquer avec celui qui était en plus un ami. Tenir deux jours sans une seule dispute et ressentir une telle plénitude étaient donc totalement nouveau et déstabilisant pour elle.

Tout au long du trajet, et pour la première fois, tout en se tenant la main, elle se sentit plus proche que jamais d'une personne alors qu'en fin de compte c'était pourtant celle qu'elle estimait le moins connaître. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que reconnaître son bien-être à ses côtés et avoir l'impression que tout était comme naturel.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche à travers une foule qui semblait particulièrement bavarde en ce dimanche midi comme si les frais ragots leur servaient d'apéritif, l'unique restaurant qui portait dignement ce nom, d'après Drago, apparaissait devant eux. De manière instinctive, Hermione s'engagea vers la petite ruelle qui donnait sur l'entrée réservée aux gens qui souhaitaient rester discrets sur leur emploi du temps mais Drago l'arrêta tout de suite.

- On a plus à se cacher… lui murmura-t-il en faisant ainsi grimper l'adrénaline de l'appréhension.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant la grande porte du restaurant où quelques couples attendaient patiemment une table. Le maître d'hôtel les accueillit poliment sans pour autant les reconnaître à cause de leurs capuches encore en place et annonça plus de deux heures d'attente. La jeune femme juste à côté d'Hermione lui fit un petit sourire narquois qui laissait présager qu'elle allait bientôt être placée ce qui agaça fortement la future Malefoy. Elle tourna sa tête en direction de son fiancé qui était justement en train de faire le même mouvement et toujours sans avoir besoin de communiquer pour se comprendre, ils rabaissèrent enfin leurs capuches. Hermione se tourna alors à nouveau vers la demoiselle qui n'en menait à se stade plus très large et lui fit un parfait sourire hypocrite lui apprenant ainsi qu'il était très incorrect de se moquer de la malchance d'autrui. La leçon de morale se poursuivit par la subite libération d'un box annoncé par un Seamus passant par là et qui les reconnut tout de suite. Devant le couple écœuré, Drago conduit Hermione à le devancer et tous les deux suivirent le propriétaire des lieux vers leur table.

- Je dois dire Hermione que tu es toujours aussi surprenante, plaisanta son ancien ami d'école. Ne le prends pas mal Drago, s'autorisa-t-il à dire devant une Hermione intriguée d'une telle familiarité, c'est juste que je viens tout juste de la revoir après des années d'ermitage et il y a encore une semaine, Harry me la présentait comme sa future belle-sœur par alliance. J'ai pu d'ailleurs constater que vous êtes le principal sujet de conversation ce midi, battant même l'annonce des différents préparatifs de commémoration. J'ai même entendu le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette se venter à celui de Sorcière Hebdo qu'il avait fait son meilleur tirage depuis plus de quatre ans. Et ce jour là, c'était le compte-rendu du mariage de ton meilleur ami si tu te souviens bien Hermione, ajouta Seamus avant de désigner leur table.

- Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement, confirma Hermione qui avait déjà plus en tête le fait que ce jour là, Ron avait tout gâché entre eux.

- Ce n'était pas le jour où ta seule recette de la journée était due à mon unique présence ? Souligna Drago avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Si, d'ailleurs, pour votre mariage, j'ai décidé de fermer… soupira-t-il en levant les yeux en l'air.

- Alors tu seras libre pour venir y assister, remarqua Drago coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied d'Hermione.

- Si Hermione ne revient pas la semaine prochaine avec un autre prétendant, ça sera avec plaisir, plaisanta à nouveau Seamus avant de partir rapidement et d'éviter ainsi la réflexion que Drago s'apprêtait à lui envoyer.

- Alors comme ça, vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ? Reprit Hermione tout en s'installant à table.

- Je viens quasiment tous les midis ici depuis qu'il a ouvert. Ca m'évite d'aller manger chez ma mère d'une part et me permet de faire des repas d'affaires le midi. Les hommes d'affaires sont plus enclins à parler finances autour d'une bonne assiette et accessoirement, je ne sais pas faire la cuisine. Donc à force…

- Je vois… Mais dis-moi, tu ne sais même pas faire un plat de pâtes ?

- Tout mon talent culinaire se résume à ce que tu as vu ce matin…

- Soit couper des oranges en deux, servir du thé et toaster du pain… Je suis très impressionnée, se moqua-t-elle.

- Vu ton appartement, et ce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment appeler « une cuisine », je serais curieux de voir ce que tu sais faire, répondit Drago avant d'ouvrir le menu.

- Il existe des livres de recettes Drago, s'indigna-t-elle faussement avant de l'imiter. Ce n'est pas uniquement destiné aux elfes de maisons !!!

- Ah oui, toi et les livres… Attention, autant que tu saches que je suis très possessif et jaloux. Donc le premier livre que je retrouve dans notre lit va passer un très mauvais quart d'heure, je te préviens ! Ironisa-t-il tout en gardant son sérieux si bien qu'Hermione douta un instant de la véracité de ses propos.

- J'ai cru remarquer que tu avais une grande armoire presque vide dans ta chambre… Elle me sera très utile, décida-t-elle de répliquer tout en restant dans le quiproquo.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne comptes pas t'habiller avec du papier tous les jours, et que tu préféreras y mettre tes vêtements plutôt que tes amants, précisa-t-il avec un naturel qui déboussola Hermione avant d'interpeller un serveur afin qu'il prenne leur commande.

L'humour de Drago et sa maîtrise de lui en toutes circonstances avaient vraiment le don de l'impressionner et c'est donc sans gêne qu'elle rigola la première de la situation. Elle vit tout de même un léger sourire chez son fiancé prouvant que leur complicité était presque parfaite ce qui lui procura un réel sentiment de satisfaction. Elle eut ainsi la confirmation que leur relation n'était pas uniquement liée à une attirance physique résultant d'une alchimie dont elle ignorait encore les propriétés mais qu'au-delà de ça, ils s'appréciaient mutuellement comme s'ils avançaient dans un même univers. Une fois encore, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Drago à Ron mais surtout ces deux relations dans un même contexte. Elle était certes touchée par la naïveté et la maladresse enfantine de Ron lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans un restaurant mais la vérité c'est qu'ils n'arrivaient surtout pas tenir une conversation dès lors qu'ils étaient seuls où alors elle se limitait à ce que Ron maîtrisait soit le sport en général et sa famille. Là, avec Drago, ils parlaient tranquillement d'eux, de leur relation confrontée à une société intolérante mais aussi des différents moments clés qui faisaient qu'ils en étaient arrivés là. Elle sentait qu'elle était capable de tout aborder avec lui sans la moindre retenue, ou presque. Elle en eut d'ailleurs la preuve lorsqu'ils finirent par évoquer les périodes de trouble précédent la guerre ouverte proprement dite. A sa grande surprise, il tourna le tout à la dérision comme s'il ne se sentait pas ou plus concerné. Naturellement Drago n'échappa pas au retour de bâtons et finit même par s'amuser de l'autodérision que lui peignait Hermione de sa scolarité.

- De toute façon avec comme élite, une fouine, deux molosses écervelés et une sangsue, Voldemort était obligé de perdre Drago, avoue…

- Hé ! Pesta-t-il vexé. La fouine, comme tu dis, aurait pu parfaitement se faufiler là où elle voulait comme dans une certaine maison très ancienne. Quant aux molosses, ils se seraient accessoirement occupés des jolies petites fesses de Potter et Weasley, bien que je sois sûr qu'en réalité, il n'y a rien de bon à se mettre sous la dent, même pour eux… persifla-t-il au passage, et quant à Pansy, elle aurait pu apprendre plein d'informations en te suçant le sang par exemple…

- Les conséquences aurait été terrible…Imagine si Pansy en était devenue intelligente ? Rigola Hermione.

- A vrai dire, non, je ne préfère pas, répondit Drago visiblement presque dégoûté.

Hermione fut vraiment étonnée de voir avec quelle légèreté Drago arrivait à tenir cette conversation. Cette guerre n'avait pas été sans perte et ce dans les deux camps. Même si Drago n'y avait finalement que très peu participé, certains de ses amis avaient été tués par les siens. Il avait aussi vu son nom terni par son procès et celui de son père, qui croupissait toujours à Azkaban. Hermione supposa qu'après la victoire, Drago avait dû vivre un enfer et se remettre en question pour revenir sur le haut de la scène socialement et financièrement, comme il pouvait l'être à l'heure actuelle. Le connaissant, son ego en avait dû en prendre un coup et ses mains ne devaient pas être toutes blanches pour avoir obtenu cette franche réussite. Une partie d'elle aurait bien voulu lui parler de ses réflexions mais l'autre lui imposait de la patience, pensant qu'un jour, il le ferait peut-être de lui-même. Finalement, elle retrouvait un peu d'Harry en lui avec cette faculté d'occulter ses moments difficiles pour profiter pleinement du peu de bonheur accordé. D'un œil extérieur, cette méthode semblait facile voire naïve, mais à y réfléchir, elle préférait celle-ci à celles qu'ils étaient toutefois en droit d'avoir, telle que la lamentation sur leur sort.

Lorsque Hermione remarqua que Drago avait surpris son état de songe personnel, elle lui offrit un sourire en guise de réponse ce qu'il accepta sans sourciller. Le repas terminé, ils s'en allèrent à nouveau par la grande porte et sans grande surprise, mais avec beaucoup d'agacement, au moins un journaliste et un photographe par journaux étaient présents pour essayer d'avoir une nouvelle information, moins formelle cette fois-ci.

- Ah, les voilà… Monsieur Malefoy, est-ce vrai que vous avez obligé Miss Granger à rompre ses fiançailles avec Ron Weasley à votre profit ? Lança une première qui mit tout de suite Drago sur les nerfs ce qui l'incita à ne pas répondre.

- Miss Granger ? N'est-il pas vrai que vos fiançailles avec Ron Weasley ont été véridiques contrairement aux déclarations de celui-ci ? Demanda une deuxième alors qu'une troisième ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Comment a réagi monsieur Weasley à cette annonce ?

- Quelles sont les véritables raisons de ce mariage ? Reprit la première.

- Monsieur Malefoy, est-ce l'idée de votre mère que de proposer cette alliance ? Questionna-t-elle ensuite.

- Mais enfin, répondez-nous, nos lecteurs ont le droit de savoir la vérité ! Insista la troisième alors que Drago prit fermement la main d'Hermione pour essayer de passer entre deux flashs.

- Miss Granger, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de bague de fiançailles ? Monsieur Malefoy a-t-il réellement fait sa demande où est-ce une manipulation du ministère ? Questionna un quatrième journaliste qu'Hermione reconnu comme étant le père d'une ancienne amie à elle.

- Ca suffit, râla Drago. Veuillez nous laisser passer! Demanda-t-il ensuite assez calmement ce qui confirma sa maîtrise d'un self-control qu'Hermione était sur le point de perdre.

- Monsieur Malefoy est-ce un moyen de vous offrir une rédemption au sein de notre communauté ? Reprit la première avant de s'en mordre les doigts.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, Hermione et moi-même n'avons rien à vous dire ni à vous prouver. Tout ce que vous aviez à savoir, le ministre lui-même vous l'a révéler. Contentez-vous en ! Le reste nous regarde et entre dans le cadre de notre vie privée, maintenant, laissez-nous tranquille! Ordonna-t-il en perdant presque son sang froid.

Assez déçus de ne pas obtenir leur dû, les journalistes se rabattirent sur les photos. Bien que Drago n'ait dit que de minimes phrases, Hermione remarqua que la plume à papotte du journaliste de Sorcière Hedbo en écrivait un véritable discours, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Drago la pressa à s'éloigner du restaurant et sans la surprendre, il ne dit pas un mot durant leur trajet, de nouveau encapuchonné, jusqu'à son appartement. Très rapidement, Hermione sentit un léger malaise et regarda avec appréhension Drago se diriger vers sa terrasse. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentit qu'elle devait le laisser tranquille. Elle chercha alors de quoi lui laisser un mot et une fois équipée d'un parchemin, elle commença à lui expliquer que finalement, ça serait mieux qu'elle prépare le terrain avec ses parents et qu'ils auraient l'occasion d'organiser une rencontre d'ici peu. Elle continua en lui indiquant qu'elle retournerait directement chez elle ce soir histoire de le laisser un peu respirer, chose dont elle avait besoin également. Seulement, avait-elle presque fini que Drago entra à nouveau dans la pièce, intrigué par son initiative.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? Demanda-t-il en prenant presque des mains le mot qu'il savait lui être destiné. Ecoute Hermione, reprit-il en se massant les yeux des doigts comme pour se soulager d'un poids de plus en plus lourd. Autant en finir aujourd'hui, je suis plus à ça prêt maintenant.

- Drago, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu préfères attendre…

- Si on s'est fiancés c'est justement pour ce genre de moments. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que tes parents soient pires que les miens, alors si je sais plus ou moins les gérer eux, je saurais sûrement faire face aux tiens.

- Très bien…

- Il me reste juste le temps pour prendre une douche et me détendre un peu histoire d'être à mon avantage. N'en profite pas pour t'enfuir, ajouta-t-il avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et d'hurler un « sale bête ».

Hermione entendit alors son chat cracher de tout son corps avant de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait devant elle, de se cogner contre une chaise en dérapant sur le sol, de partir se réfugier sur la terrasse, de grimper sur une des gouttières et de disparaître de sa vue. Sans perdre un instant, elle chercha à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et entra dans la chambre. Elle vit alors la robe de chambre de Drago à moitié à terre et en la remettant sur le lit, elle observa une trace arrondie de poils en son centre qui lui laissa l'hypothèse d'un conflit d'intérêt sur l'utilisation du vêtement. Sans faire de bruit, histoire que Drago ne se défoule pas sur elle faute de le faire sur le chat, elle partit alors à la recherche de celui-ci en essayant de monter sur la rambarde de la terrasse. Elle tenta de voir, aussi difficilement que possible vu sa position branlante, mais après quelques minutes de repérage, pas de matou à l'horizon. Elle s'inquiéta tout de suite de la probabilité de retour de son compagnon et regretta de ne pas avoir de boite de pâtée sur place pour augmenter ses chances. Pour le coup, elle regretta quand même de ne pas être à l'aise avec un balai magique, objet qui aurait pu lui être franchement utile à cette occasion.

En attendant que Drago soit prêt, elle s'allongea comme elle le put sur l'un des canapés du salon et commença à réfléchir sur la meilleure manière d'annoncer à ses parents ce qui lui arrivait. Pour le bonjour, elle y arriva tout de suite, mais ça se compliqua ensuite sur la justification de Drago derrière elle. Elle avait en plus assez souvent parlé d'un certain Drago Malefoy à ses parents et ce, pas dans les meilleurs termes, durant sa scolarité et même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais réellement vu de visu, elle ne doutait pas que ses parents réagiraient à l'évocation du nom de famille. A cette réflexion, elle préféra donc renoncer à l'option du souvenir de cette période.

- Papa, maman, je vous présente mon fiancé… lui parut, rien qu'à la prononciation, totalement mal venu et presque ingrat. Papa, maman, bonjour, le thé est prêt? Je vous expliquerais tout ensuite, reprit-elle ensuite tout en se disant que la méthode du rapport de force n'était pas non plus dès plus délicate. Papa, maman, j'ai des tas de choses à vous dire, et je vous présente mon fiancé, essaya-t-elle en se disant qu'il y avait du mieux mais que ce n'était pas encore ça. Papa, maman, désolée, Ron n'a pas pu venir mais Drago a bien voulu venir à sa place, tenta-t-elle avant de se frapper le front pour tant d'imbécillité en moins d'une minute.

Seulement, plus elle s'essayait à des formules plus ou moins polies, respectueuses ou complètement excentrique, plus une certaine angoisse d'échouer aux présentations grandissait. Tous ces changements allaient être un choc pour ses parents et ça ne serait pas facile de les convaincre que c'est ce qu'elle désirait maintenant le plus au monde. Enfin, être au chômage, non, mais Drago, oui. En plus, ses parents la connaissaient et savaient qu'elle n'était pas du genre à changer d'avis toutes les cinq minutes. Elle se demanda alors si elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû leur écrire pour annoncer ces évènements au lieu de les mettre au pied du mur de la sorte. Mais tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle-même avait encore du mal à tout réaliser alors comment l'expliquer rationnellement à ceux qui lui avaient toujours fait confiance jusque là ?

La torture que son esprit critique lui infligeait s'arrêta toutefois à l'écoute de bruits provenant de la chambre. Drago avait visiblement terminé de se préparer et l'échéance parentale ne s'en accéléra que d'autant plus. Elle sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer brutalement et la panique prendre du terrain sur le peu de confiance en elle qui lui restait. Hermione le vit ensuite entrer dans la pièce, parfaitement calme à en être jalouse et habillé à son habitude, soit en noir. Elle se promit alors à elle-même d'essayer de lui faire connaître d'autres couleurs possibles mais quelque part, elle s'avoua que cette certaine neutralité lui donnait tout le mystère qui faisait finalement son charme.

- On y va ? Demanda-t-il avant de faire un léger sourire narquois qui perturba Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai bien aimé ton dernier essai, c'était quoi déjà, ah oui, papa, maman, voilà j'ai viré la belette et j'ai un amant fabuleux à la place… plaisanta-t-il en voyant très nettement que son humour ne passait toujours pas auprès de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- D'abord, je n'ai pas dit la belette mais Ron et ensuite je pense que tu aurais mieux fait de te nettoyer parfaitement les oreilles au lieu d'écouter une discussion privée et d'en déformer tous les propos !!!

- Je trouve pourtant que ça résume bien la situation…

- Oh, oui Drago, dire à mon père que tu es un amant fabuleux à votre première rencontre, j'avoue que c'est particulièrement judicieux pour établir une relation de confiance et de respect… ironisa-t-elle tout en prenant sa cape.

- Ton père ne pense tout de même pas que sa petite fille de vingt-cinq ans est … innocente… pouffa-t-il avant de voir le regard noir de la concernée.

- Contrairement à toi, visiblement, mes parents n'estiment pas nécessaire de connaître tous les détails de ma vie privée, ou de me donner des « méthodes » répondit-elle avec un ton assez hautain. Et j'aimerais tout autant que tu ne parles pas de ton côté… adonis… devant eux.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? S'indigna-t-il faussement. Et puis-je te rappeler le fait qu'en réalité, celui qui doit rougir de nous deux c'est quand même toi… Enfin, Hermione, tu m'as clairement demandé de rester ce soir là, je n'ai pas eu à insister pour atterrir dans ton lit, jeune fille de petite vertu ! Se moqua-t-il et ce davantage lorsqu'il vit Hermione les yeux presque exorbités, la bouche ouverte et incapable de sortir un son tellement elle était choquée. Allez, allons annoncer à tes parents que je t'ai fait retrouver la raison et que tu as de ce fait rompu avec Weasley.

Vexée, presque en colère bien qu'elle savait que cet humour noir cachait de toute évidence un stress lié à leur destination, Hermione ferma la bouche, finit de s'habiller en silence, bomba ensuite la poitrine, leva le menton tout en balançant ses cheveux en arrière et sortit de l'appartement très dignement. L'expression qui dit que le venin du serpent ne touche pas la blanche colombe s'illustra alors idéalement à cet instant par l'attitude d'Hermione. Même si elle ne put le voir à ce moment là, elle entendit parfaitement le petit esclaffement de Drago qui fermait la porte derrière elle. Toutefois, elle préféra ne pas relever et se sentir supérieure à ça. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, le couple se mit légèrement à l'écart en vue d'un transplanage et Hermione soupira avant de se rapprocher de lui.

- Donne-moi ta main, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton sec et précis à bout de patience.

- Bien qu'il me semble que ce ça soit déjà fait, ma demande était quand même moins brutale que la tienne, ironisa-t-il à l'en excéder d'autant plus.

- Oh parce que tu appelles ça une demande, attends comment tu m'as sorti ça déjà ? Ah oui, la première fois c'était pour que je joue les remplaçantes avec un sacrifice salutaire pour la communauté et la seconde pour ne pas contredire l'idée brillantissime du ministre. Très romantique je l'avoue… Et après tu vas me sortir quoi ? Que le mariage n'est pas un conte de fées mais une affaire de plus à négocier et que le romantisme est pour les petites ou vieilles filles?

- Bien sûr que le mariage n'est pas un conte de fée Hermione, s'emporta-t-il face à l'attaque et la mauvaise humeur progressive de sa fiancée. Tu es totalement naïve si tu le crois surtout dans notre cas !

- Oui, je te confirme que tu n'es pas ce qu'on peut appeler un prince charmant, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Parce que Weasley l'était peut-être ? S'écria-t-il, sûr de sa réponse.

- Lui au moins a su me faire une demande en bonne et due forme.

- Oh oui, totalement bourré d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre avec une phrase féerique qui n'a eu comme effet que de te faire fuir, précisa-t-il avant de revoir le poisson aux branchies totalement ouvertes.

Seulement là, Hermione ne voulait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Elle refusa de lui donner la satisfaction de pleurer devant lui et se cacha derrière un visage totalement glacial. Sans un mot, elle saisit la main de Drago, pensa très fort à l'entrée de la maison de ses parents et y transplana avec Drago. Le double bruit de leur arrivée ne tarda pas à alerter les propriétaires des lieux. La mère d'Hermione qui était à l'étage sembla s'être transformée en guépard vu la vitesse où elle commença à descendre les escaliers pour aller à la rencontre de sa fille.

- Oh ma chérie, tu ne devineras jamais à qui j'ai parlé hier de ton mariage. Tu ne dois plus vraiment t'en souvenir mais… mais ce n'est pas Ron !!!Se bloqua-t-elle en fixa Drago. Qu'est ce que tu as fais de ton fiancé ? Et qui est-ce?

- Maman, bonjour… salua Hermione, assez mal à l'aise.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne va pas le rester… bon… Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Reprit sa mère en perdant ainsi toute la bonne éducation que sa fille pensait qu'elle avait.

- Chérie, voyons… Intervint enfin le père d'Hermione en soulignant l'accueil de sa femme avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Bienvenue ma chérie, ajouta-t-il en la prenant chaleureusement dans ses bras. Pitié, ne dis pas à ta mère que tu as annulé le mariage, elle va m'en faire une attaque et je vais devoir la supporter toute la semaine, lui murmura-t-il ensuite sur un ton suppliant.

- Heu, non, sinon papa, maman, voici Drago Malefoy… Le thé est prêt ? Questionna-t-elle ensuite très rapidement histoire de faire passer la pilule du nom de l'invité surprise.

- Enchanté, salua l'intéressé en tendant sa main vers son futur beau-père qui la refusa, le laissant penaud.

- Malefoy comme celui qui… Commença à dire le père d'Hermione, confirmant ainsi l'hérédité paternelle de son intelligence.

- Celui qui a insulté, ridiculisé et jugé ma fille durant plus de six ans durant sa scolarité ? Continua sa mère, visiblement très, mais alors très contrariée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, soit sa fille qui tenait la main d'un autre garçon que celui qu'elle s'était sûrement habitué à appeler « mon gendre ».

- Celui-là même, répondit poliment Drago en surprenant Hermione comme jamais.

- Heu, oui, c'est lui… Dites, on peut aller dans le salon pour prendre le thé, s'il vous plait, insista Hermione de moins en moins convaincue que cette rencontre soit judicieuse.

- Bien sûr, autorisa son père en l'y invitant de la main à y entrer.

- Merci, soupira-t-elle tout en serrant davantage sa main dans celle de Drago.

Hermione eut comme un léger retour en arrière en repensant à une même scène une semaine plus tôt sauf que là, le tableau était nettement plus accueillant. A cet instant, la dispute, aussi importante et profonde soit-elle, aurait valu qu'elle fasse la tête au moins durant plusieurs jours, là, elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir laissée seule face à ses parents. Elle savait parfaitement que sa mère serait déçue et que son père peu ravi de son nouveau choix mais de là à en faire un Everest, non, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Voyant que sa mère était probablement partie en cuisine, Hermione essaya de sonder le regard de son père, assis dans un des fauteuils fleuris en face de Drago et elle. Elle remarqua alors que celui qu'elle espérait avoir comme allié fixait fermement Drago. Même si celui-ci avait reçu une bonne éducation, elle lui savait des limites et Drago n'était pas du genre à baisser les armes aussi vite et surtout facilement. C'était à elle de détendre l'atmosphère et de faire en sorte que tout le monde sorte vivant de cette entrevue.

- Ta semaine s'est bien déroulée papa ?

- Pardon ? Réagit-il en sursautant légèrement. Oh, euh, oui… Enfin ta mère m'a parlé de fleur, de pétales et de dragées à tous nos repas mais jusque là oui, ça allait… Et la tienne ?

- Disons que… Enfin, elle a été riche en évènements on va dire…

- J'ai cru comprendre oui, répondit son père avant de se lever pour aider son épouse à dresser le service à thé.

- Pourrais-tu venir m'aider dans la cuisine Hermione ? Demanda froidement sa mère.

En neuf mots, Hermione venait de toucher le summum de la panique. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si stressant et angoissant à aller préparer un simple et malheureux thé ? Peut-être de recevoir l'eau bouillante sur la figure ou se faire assommer par une théière ? Sa mère en serait-elle capable uniquement parce qu'elle lui brisait ses rêves de mariage ? Pourquoi à cet instant précis, elle aurait largement préféré être à la place de Drago et rester au salon avec son père ? A côté du désarroi de sa mère, l'interrogatoire de son père serait une partie de plaisir. C'est donc peu sûr d'elle qu'Hermione se leva et arracha difficilement sa main de celle de Drago tout en ne le quittant pas du regard, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Un pas derrière sa mère, la distance de quelques mètres qui séparaient le salon de la cuisine lui parut des kilomètres entiers. Une fois arrivée, sa mère resta plusieurs interminables minutes muette, à attendre que le sifflement de la bouilloire s'arrête. Lorsque le silence arriva brutalement, Hermione sursauta involontairement.

- J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas Hermione… soupira-t-elle. Je me souviens parfaitement de tes paroles, il n'y a même pas trois semaines. Tu étais même à deux doigts de pleurer dans mes bras que Ron te semble plus que jamais proche de toi au ministère avant de rejoindre cette autre fille. Ces fiançailles même si elles étaient tout de même rapides, semblaient justifiées par un amour en attente. Je ne pouvais rien espérer de mieux pour ma fille unique. Alors que t'est-il passé par la tête ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Ron qui est là assis en face de ton père ?

- Le thé va refroidir maman…

- Et ce Malefoy, ce n'est pas un… comment tu disais déjà… ?

- Mangemort… soupira Hermione tout en donnant des gants pour éviter à sa mère de se brûler les mains.

- Oui, c'est ça, donc dans mes souvenirs il faisait parti de ceux que tu combattais, alors que fait-il dans mon salon ?

- Disons que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça… murmura Hermione avant de suivre sa mère jusqu'au salon.

Là, lorsqu'elle vit Drago toujours à la même place, elle sentit un énorme sentiment de soulagement et une justification profonde du conflit intérieur qu'elle vivait. Très rapidement elle se réinstalla près de lui et ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à replacer sa main là où elle estimait qu'elle était la mieux, soit dans celle de Drago. Visiblement, les deux hommes n'avaient pas dû échanger une seule parole et l'atmosphère devint alors encore plus glaciale que celle qu'elle avait connue le matin même avec Narcissa. Le thé servi, la mère d'Hermione la fixa de manière impatiente pour inciter cette dernière à enfin s'expliquer. Son père n'en attendait pas moins et après une gorgée qu'elle espéra sur le coup brûlante à l'en rendre aphone, et tout en serrant davantage la main de Drago en recherche de soutien, elle se lança.

- Ron et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensemble… En fait, j'ai rompu… Je ne pouvais pas consciemment l'épouser tout en sachant que je n'étais pas celle qu'il lui fallait… Il était avant tout mon ami et je ne pouvais pas en toute honnêteté lui faire ça…

- Grand Dieu… s'exclama-t-elle en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse, décontenancée.

- Ma vie a tellement changée en seulement quinze jours… soupira-t-elle en fixant un point au sol. Ron qui fait le retour que j'attendais, ma promotion qui n'était qu'illusion et…, hésita-t-elle avant de regarder Drago droit dans les yeux, papa, maman… même si tout parait un peu surréaliste pour vous, il y aura bien un mariage dans quinze jours seulement c'est à Drago que je dirais oui.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux Hermione ? S'exclama sa mère qui n'arrivait apparemment pas à y croire.

- Il y a eu une succession d'évènements qui ont fait que nous en sommes arrivés là et… Je ne regrette rien bien au contraire…

- Mais enfin, Hermione, ce garçon t'a mené une vie épouvantable durant toute ta scolarité et a prêché un point de vue fondamentalement opposé au tien qui se résumait à haïr des gens comme nous ou même comme toi ! Comment peux-tu raisonnablement épouser une telle personne ?

- La Guerre a été terrible pour notre communauté, maman. Beaucoup de choses ont été faites ou dites sans avoir été voulues ou pensées. Ca n'a été facile pour personne de se reconstruire après ça et Drago fait parti de ceux qui ont eu le plus à prouver. Finalement, je ne serais pas mieux que Voldemort lui-même si je n'accordais ni bénéfice du doute, ni seconde chance et que je réduisais mes pensées au fait qu'il n'a pas fait les bons choix aux bons moments sous prétexte qu'il appartenait à une catégorie de personnes à cause de son sang.

- Tout de même, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne t'avait rien fait personnellement !

- Madame Granger, si vous me permettez, intervint alors Drago, j'aimerais tout autant que vous cessiez de rabaisser l'intelligence et le bon sens de votre fille. J'assume parfaitement mes erreurs et ce n'est pas à Hermione de les justifier devant vous. Cette décision a été mûrement pensée et réfléchie et s'il y a bien une personne sur qui on peu avoir confiance, c'est Hermione. Je ne connais pas plus honnête qu'elle…

Sur le coup, Hermione en trembla. Même si ces dernières semaines semblaient vouloir contredire les deux dernières phrases de Drago, le fait qu'il la défende devant ses parents lui redonna un peu de courage et de convictions. Elle l'écouta alors religieusement expliquer son implication dans la mort du professeur Dumbledore, ce qui ne manqua que de peu de faire défaillir sa mère, sa fuite durant une guerre où les deux camps étaient devenus hostiles à sa survie, mais aussi le fait qu'il en était sorti acquitté de peu à son procès, contrairement à son père. Il récita le tout sur un ton tellement absent qu'Hermione y vit une certaine protection instinctive qu'il avait probablement forgée à force de devoir répéter ce même discours à qui voulait ou avait besoin de l'entendre. Il continua pourtant une suite inattendue en présentant celle qui était à sa droite comme salutaire à sa vie et qu'il lui serait à jamais reconnaissant d'avoir fait preuve de largeur d'esprit et de lui avoir offert sa confiance.

- Et son cœur ? Intervint alors le père d'Hermione jusque là uniquement attentif à ce qui s'échangeait devant lui.

- Bien que ce soit privé, ma seule présence ici peut vous indiquer la réponse sur ce point, répondit Drago en le regardant droit dans les yeux après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Et vous ? Avez-vous des sentiments sincères pour ma fille ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en lui faisant face sans une once de crainte.

- Navré, mais c'est uniquement à elle que je dois cette réponse.

- Hermione est ma fille et mon rôle de père est justement de m'assurer qu'elle a une vie pleinement heureuse. Pouvez-vous m'affirmer que ça sera le cas si elle vous épouse ?

- Je ferais le nécessaire, affirma-t-il d'un ton sûr.

- Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de me faire confiance une fois de plus, reprit Hermione suppliante.

- Mais c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait, répliqua sa mère en se remettant droite sur son fauteuil. Comment peux-tu affirmer que ce n'est pas le cas alors qu'on a accepté tous les risques que tu as pris pour un univers qui rejetait les gens comme toi ! Tu crois que ça a été facile pour nous de te voir partir en guerre à dix-sept ans alors que tous les autres parents de notre quartier n'avaient à s'inquiéter que des bulletins de notes, des sorties, des petits amis en tout genre et de l'argent de poche ? Tu penses qu'on n'a pas non plus accepté de te faire confiance lorsque tu nous as dis que tu arrêtais tes études pour seconder un garçon du même âge que toi dans sa quête de je ne sais plus quoi alors qu'il était l'ennemi direct de Voldemachinchose ? Ah non, Hermione, je t'interdis de nous accuser de ne pas te faire confiance alors que ton père et moi n'avions qu'une envie c'était de te ramener ici et de t'empêcher de risquer ta vie si précieuse à nos yeux au lieu de respecter ton choix.

- Visiblement, vous avez bien fait jusque là, souligna Drago en marquant un point décisif pour Hermione.

- Ecoute Hermione, soupira son père, laisse-nous un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça…

- Très bien, murmura Hermione en tentant de contrôler la marée d'émotions qui prenait du terrain. Nous allons vous laisser alors…

Hermione se leva telle une vierge face à son sacrifice imminent et marcha lentement jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, sa mère la prit tout de même dans ses bras et lui adressa ensuite un timide sourire. Son père, quant à lui, proposa quand même sa main à Drago qui lui répondit positivement. Ce dernier sentit ensuite une pression grandissante à ce niveau et regarda alors son futur beau-père droit dans les yeux.

- Sorcier ou pas, je n'autoriserais jamais qui que ce soit à faire du mal à ma fille, menaça l'hôte des lieux.

- Nous avons au moins un point commun, répondit froidement Drago avant de retirer vivement sa main et prendre celle d'Hermione. Madame Granger, au plaisir… ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Au revoir papa, murmura ensuite sa fille tout en l'embrassant brièvement sur la joue.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Drago prit alors l'initiative de transplanner jusqu'à une ruelle près de chez lui. Là, Hermione ne put contenir davantage la détresse que cette rencontre lui inspirait. Tous les poignards qu'elle avait senti se planter dans son cœur durant la conversation se mirent alors à tourner sur eux-mêmes, augmentant ainsi le mal de manière exponentielle. Oh, elle ne leur en voulait pas, non, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu un instant douter du sentiment d'insécurité que cachaient ses parents durant toutes ces années. Ils avaient toujours tout accepté, c'était vrai, et jamais il ne lui avait interdit quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie. Elle s'en voulu alors de leur avoir fait endurer tout ça par procuration sans même s'inquiéter de leurs sentiments. Peut-être que cette fois-ci était celle de trop pour eux ? Son mariage avec Drago pourrait-il même fragiliser les rapports si particuliers qu'elle avait réussi à préserver jusque là ? Méritaient-ils justement un tel remerciement après tous ces sacrifices ? Hermione en douta sur le coup et la chaleur des bras de Drago lui fit alors le plus grand bien. Décidément, il avait vraiment le don de la rassurer quand il le fallait. En étant juste là, contre elle, ne portant aucun jugement alors qu'il aurait été en droit de le faire, il lui offrait un refuge précieux et réconfortant. Elle apprécia chaque caresse qu'il lui donnait dans le dos puis les mouvements gracieux qu'il arrivait à faire avec ses cheveux avant de sentir une légère pression qui l'obligea à attirer son visage vers le sien et à l'embrasser chastement. La douceur des lèvres de Drago sur les siennes, le léger souffle sur le coin de sa joue, le silence qui l'entourait comme une bulle, tout était l'expression d'un amour encore inavoué mais totalement éprouvé. Hermione sut alors qu'elle devait se battre pour ses sentiments et qu'ils valaient la peine qu'elle lutte pour faire entendre sa voix à ses parents ou à toute personne qui douterait de la réussite de ce mariage. Après un long soupir, elle se nicha fermement dans le creux de son cou et versa quelques larmes. Elle sentit alors les bras de Drago l'entourer totalement comme si, sur le moment, il avait autant besoin d'elle, qu'elle de lui, et contre toute attente, il leva toutes les craintes possibles et imaginables qu'un esprit aussi vif qu'Hermione pouvait avoir et lui murmura les paroles les plus magiques à ses oreilles.

- Chut… murmura-t-il tendrement, je suis là…


	18. Quand l'avenir se dessine

_Cher journal,_

_Drago vient de partir alors qu'il n'est pas huit heures. Etre seule dans son appartement me déboussole légèrement mais tout comme son propriétaire, j'ai ce sentiment de sécurité qui m'habite et je m'y sens bien. Il a un je ne sais quoi de spécial qui permet une certaine évasion ou une suspension du temps. J'aimerais pouvoir rester dans ses couvertures et ne plus jamais en sortir. Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche... Expression si tentante, si séduisante, si difficile à tenir quand on est humaine et affamée... Je dois dire que le retour à la réalité est assez déconcertant. En fait pour être exacte, ma réalité n'a justement rien de réel quand on y réfléchit. Elle est même tout sauf plausible vu ma normalité habituelle... Et là, je commence à m'embrouiller moi-même avec ma normalité... D'abord qu'est ce qui est normal et qu'est ce qui ne l'est pas?_

_Si je procède par élimination, moi, je suis réelle et normale. J'ai des amis, des parents, jusque là, on est dans la normalité d'une réalité normale. J'ai un fiancé et je suis toujours dans la normalité. Alors où est-ce que ma normalité ne devient plus normale? Que mon fiancé soit mon pire ennemi d'enfance, que mes amis et mes parents le tolèrent peu voire pas et qu'une certaine rivalité se soit installée entre mon fiancé et mon chat qui n'en ait pas réellement un? Pour une sorcière qui a participé à la fin du grand Lord noir Voldemort, alors qu'elle pensait que tout n'était que des contes pour faire peur aux petits enfants lorsqu'elle n'était que simple jeune moldue, ma vie est tout ce qu'il y a de normal, non?_

_Enfin, va dire ça à mes parents..._

_Oh misère, dans quelle pétrin je me suis mise... Mes parents n'avait jamais vu Drago de leur vie mais avec tout ce que je leur ai raconté sur lui, ils en savent assez pour ne pas le vouloir comme gendre. Après tout c'est compréhensible mais ils devraient me faire confiance, non? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une personne sans bon sens. Ils doivent savoir que j'ai pas dit oui à Drago sur un coup de tête, enfin si mais pas réellement dans le sens où j'y avais déjà un peu réfléchi avant... De toute façon, maintenant c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière et je n'en ai pas envie. Depuis que je suis avec Drago, je me sens tellement vivante et même si mes parents ne le voient pas encore, je me dois de suivre cette voie en attendant qu'ils apprennent à le connaître, aussi possible soit-il._

_Ce qui me perturbe quand même c'est de devoir rentrer à mon appartement. Je sais que c'est chez moi et ce qui serait normal c'est que j'en sois ravie seulement j'ai cette drôle d'impression que ma place n'est plus là-bas. Pourtant il faudra bien que j'y aille, ne serait-ce que pour prendre encore quelques affaires. Et puis, maintenant que je suis sans emploi, même si j'ai quelques économies, je ne pourrais pas payer mon loyer durant des mois. Allez Hermione, une chose à la fois. Organiser un mariage tel que le notre en moins de quinze jours va me prendre tout mon temps et je verrais pour reprendre un emploi, ou une activité, comme me l'a si bien dit mon futur époux arriéré sur ce point, après être devenue Lady Malefoy._

_Tu te rends compte journal? Dans moins de quinze jours, je serais Lady Drago Malefoy...Ca parait tellement loin comme tellement proche... J'ai quand même du mal à réaliser... C'est fou tout ce qui m'arrive... _

_Tiens, on frappe à la porte. Ca doit être ma chère future belle-mère. Drago m'avait annoncé qu'elle viendrait pour m'accompagner pour la conception de ma robe. Ca lui fera les pieds de patienter quelques minutes à la porte. Après tout, elle n'est plus en terre conquise ici et encore moins maintenant que je suis entrée dans la vie de son fils. _

_Bon, je te laisse. Il serait de mauvais genre de provoquer une faute diplomatique avec la douce maman de Drago... si? Oh que j'aimerais pouvoir dire oui... Méchante Hermione... Tu es une Gryffondor pas une Serpentard... Allez, ouvrons à la méduse!_

Hermione soupira en refermant son journal et le glissa sous son oreiller. Après une légère caresse à son chat et la prise au vol d'un toast que Drago avait visiblement laissé pour elle, Hermione alla ouvrir à Narcissa Malefoy. Bras croisés, rouge de colère face à l'attente, elle la dévisagea de la tête au pied avec dénigrement avant d'entrer dans l'appartement de son fils. Elle fit un léger tour d'inspection comme s'il pouvait avoir changé depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures. Hermione préféra la laisser faire et s'affaira à prendre sa cape et son sac afin que l'actuelle et unique Madame Malefoy n'ait pas à le lui reprocher une nouvelle attente. Mais même en faisant ça, Hermione sentait bien le regard rempli de remontrances que Narcissa lui adressait. C'était comme si elle pouvait voir à travers ses propres vêtements et lui critiquait l'association de son bas de sous-vêtement rose avec le haut violet. C'était quand même pas de sa faute si elle avait un chat particulièrement friand de ces petites choses en dentelles et qu'il s'amusait à cacher ses butins de guerre. Forcément, du coup, lorsque Hermione avait une soirée galante, chose extrêmement rare, c'était une mission impossible de rassembler ses petits. Heureusement, l'inspection se termina et mis à part quelques mots de bienséance, Narcissa la précéda et Hermione ferma derrière elle.

L'épreuve suivante fut toutefois l'ascenseur. Narcissa reprit son jeu de regard en fixant de manière répétée les chaussures de la Gryffondor. Hermione essaya de vérifier discrètement si son chat n'aurait pas fait des dégâts qui lui aurait échappés, mais non pourtant, rien à signaler de ce qu'elle pouvait observer. De toute façon, Hermione savait qu'elle pourrait faire tous les efforts du monde, rien ne trouvait grâce aux yeux de sa future belle-mère, alors autant ne pas stresser de savoir si la couleur de ses chaussures lui plaisait ou pas. De ce fait, fatiguée du comportement de la mère de Drago, Hermione lui fit front lorsqu'elle croisa son regard ce qui eut le don de l'arrêter dans son manège. Hermione vit la jauge de son ego augmenter sur le coup.

Une fois dehors, capuches rabattues, les deux femmes prirent la direction du Chemin de Traverse. Forcément, il se devait de faire sa robe de mariée dans la meilleure boutique d'Angleterre, soi Gaichiffon. Hermione commençait à bien connaître cette boutique pour y être allée deux fois en moins de quinze jours alors qu'elle n'était franchement accessible qu'à ceux qui avaient les moyens de vivre dans autre chose qu'un trente mètres carré. Toutefois, Narcissa devait être une habituée vu l'accueil que les vendeuses lui firent dès qu'elles la reconnurent. Si Hermione ne se doutait pas de l'aspect commercial du rapprochement, elle aurait pu dire qu'elle assistait à la rencontre de bonnes vieilles copines d'enfance. Avant qu'on ne repère sa présence, Narcissa et la responsable bavardèrent pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure. Mode, tendance, nouveautés passèrent sous le commentaire sévère des deux connaisseuses. Naturellement, Hermione savait que Narcissa ne faisait là qu'un exercice de repérage pour faire le meilleur achat possible.

- Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ma chère? Lança toutefois la responsable qui voyait déjà son chiffre d'affaire de la journée augmenter de par cette présence.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai, soupira Narcissa. Vous êtes sans doute au courant de ma... situation, soupira-t-elle tout en s'asseyant royalement sur l'un des fauteuils mis à la disposition de la clientèle.

- Qui ne l'est pas ma chère et permettez-moi de vous féliciter officiellement bien qu'officieusement, j'avoue ma surprise quant au choix de votre future bru surtout que nous avions terminé à quelques détails près la robe de la jeune miss Parkinson. Cette Granger n'a définitivement aucune classe et même mes plus belles robes seraient fades sur elle, reprit-elle plus doucement.

- Le ministre voudra faire tous les efforts possibles pour intégrer ces gens dans notre société d'élite, il y a vraiment des choses qui ne s'obtiennent que par la naissance, ajouta Narcissa avec détachement. Mais bon, si je viens vous voir c'est pour essayer, autant que vous le pouvez de faire quelque chose de correct avec elle, désigna Narcissa en se retournant en direction d'Hermione, à deux doigts de perdre son calme.

Là, devant son apparence, tout à fait normale selon Hermione, la responsable réclama l'attention de ses trois vendeuses occupées jusque là au rangement de la boutique. Hermione se retrouva alors très vite dévêtue de sa cape et de son sac avant de voir un mètre magique l'ensaucissonner afin de prendre ses mesures, lui faisant presque mal. Le résultat faillit d'ailleurs causer une crise cardiaque à la responsable et provoqua une indignation chez Narcissa qui lui conseilla tout de suite un bon régime dès que possible. La responsable donna ensuite un catalogue à la couverture cuivrée, visiblement réservé à une certaine clientèle, et Narcissa commença à le feuilleter non sans en faire des commentaires. Trop frivole, trop courte, trop longue, trop commune, trop tape à l'oeil, trop simple, trop colorée, trop blanche, trop ivoire, trop dentellée, trop maniérée, trop superficielle, trop déjà vue, trop originale ou bien trop jouvencelle, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Hermione du coin de l'oeil en se doutant bien qu'avec un fils aussi expérimenté que le sien, le mariage avait déjà été consommé et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de jouer les hypocrites sur ce point. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa future belle-fille et lui fit toutefois part de sa trouvaille.

- Que pensez-vous du haut de celle-ci, du derrière de celle-là, de la traîne ici et du décolleté de la dernière? Demanda-t-elle avec un air sûr et hautain.

Hermione regarda alors chacune des robes proposées par la mère de Drago et elle s'en dégoûta d'admettre qu'elle avait bon goût. La robe imaginée par Narcissa était tout bonnement digne d'une reine ou d'une Lady née et Hermione ne se sentit franchement pas à l'aise avec cette idée. Elle regarda alors le reste du catalogue et une idée lui vint à l'esprit: faire la robe qui lui conviendrait. Après tout, elle venait de supporter le venin de quatre femmes sans scrupule alors c'était à son tour de jouer les intransigeantes. Elle passa alors au crible fin l'ensemble des modèles qui s'offraient à elle et rapidement, une ébauche se fit dans son esprit. A son tour, elle se tourna vers Narcissa et lui montra ses idées. Forcément, elle était nettement plus simple et moins ample pour ne pas dire imposante que celle qui aurait été parfaite pour une future Malefoy mais elle se mit en tête que ça serait celle là ou un jean et un vieux T-Shirt. Au choix! Quoi que sur le coup, Hermione se serait bien risquée pour la deuxième option, rien que pour voir la tête de Lady Narcissa Malefoy aux côtés de son fils devant l'autel... Et là, il s'avérait plus qu'évident que le côté sadique et vicieux de Drago commençait à déteindre sur elle. Toutefois, Hermione fut alors surprise de ne recevoir aucune protestation, ce qui était franchement douteux et elle la soupçonna de cacher une approbation par son silence. Evidemment, reconnaître qu'une Gryffondor non introduite dans une société aux règles et coutumes particulières avait bon goût, ne devait pas être chose possible pour elle. Au vu de cette première victoire uniquement cachée, il lui faudrait donc attendre un autre moment pour faire payer son audace à la mégère frigorifiée.

- Bien, nous souhaitons celle-ci. Naturellement, il serait appréciable que la robe soit prête pour vendredi, suggéra l'unique blonde du magasin tout en étant consciente que ça ne laissait que cinq petits jours pour la concevoir.

- Oh, vacilla nerveusement la responsable qui voyait déjà ses nuits se raccourcir pour honorer la commande de l'année qui aurait due jusque là être remplie par la robe de Pansy Parkinson. Considérez qu'elle est déjà prête, osa-t-elle dire sans mesurer l'impact sur sa cliente.

- Très bien, si cela vous semble donc facilement réalisable, je suppose que vous pourrez nous la livrer jeudi soir, ce qui permettra certaines retouches, ajouta-t-elle tout en lançant un petit regard supérieur à sa future bru comme si elle devait y voir là sa première leçon Malefoyienne.

Bien que sur le coup, Hermione s'en vexa, il faut dire qu'elle trouva la poigne de Narcissa assez déconcertante mais délicieuse face à de telles vendeuses. Après tout, c'était des filles comme elle, qui mettaient un point d'honneur à respecter les rangs, et ça, Hermione l'avait assez bien compris lors de ces visites, alors Narcissa n'était qu'en son droit de leur faire honneur. Au moins, là, les rôles étaient inversés! Les vendeuses qui avaient méprisées Hermione la première fois se retrouvaient à la place des moins que rien au regard de Narcissa. Un bon et juste retour des choses, non? En tout cas, la Gryffondor qu'elle était préféra cette justice à l'injustice du traitement de Narcissa envers les harpies vaniteuses. De ce fait, tout comme la mère de Drago, elle n'ajouta qu'un simple au revoir et quitta la boutique assez satisfaite de sa commande. Seulement, le léger sourire qu'elle pouvait arborer en s'imaginant habillée de la robe s'envola subitement lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez, Narcissa à sa droite, devant Molly Weasley. "Bordel de nom de Merlin de fichue destin à la noix qui complique toujours tout" fut alors l'une des protestations de l'ex future belle-fille qui voyait une confrontation sanglante qui se préparait devant elle.

La mère de Ron, bouche légèrement ouverte, semblait ne pas croire ce que ses yeux lui décrivaient. A vrai dire, il y a encore peu, Hermione elle-même ne s'imaginait pas faire les boutiques avec Narcissa Malefoy et encore moins refuser les avances attendues pour ne pas dire inespérées de Ron alors, la réaction de Molly lui paraissait finalement compréhensible. Mais très vite, elle vit une légère différence et une transformation dans le regard de cette mère d'adoption. La surprise laissa place à de la déception et choquée, Molly baissa ses yeux et passa son chemin sans même adresser la parole à Hermione. Là, un poignard pointu imaginaire qui arrivait à une vitesse indéfinissable, visa Hermione et se planta en plein coeur. Le souffle coupé, de sa jeune vie, elle ne se rappela pas d'avoir eu aussi mal. Tout mais pas ça, tout mais pas la déception, tout mais pas l'ignorance, tout mais pas l'indifférence, non, ça, Hermione ne pouvait pas le supporter. Molly Weasley n'était certes pas sa mère ni même quelqu'un de sa famille mais pour elle, la matriarche en avait la valeur à ses yeux. L'amour de cette femme lui avait toujours fait du bien et avec ses parents extérieurs à sa vie de sorcière, Molly et Arthur lui avaient donné un soutient précieux, des conseils irremplaçables et des valeurs familiales qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir dans un schéma d'enfant unique. Même si parfois, elle la trouvait particulièrement envahissante, elle avait espéré pendant plus de dix ans faire partie de cette famille si généreuse. Et là, non seulement elle n'avait pas la possibilité de garder Drago et de lui faire changer de mère mais en plus d'avoir ses parents à dos, elle venait visiblement de perdre l'estime d'une personne importante pour elle. Hermione ferma alors les yeux, sentit son coeur se contracter comme s'il refusait de fonctionner, frissonna, versa quelques larmes et se laissa volontairement envahir par la culpabilité.

- Oh moins, cette histoire aura su me faire sourire, se félicita Narcissa en suivant des yeux l'ex future belle-mère de sa future belle-fille.

Pris d'une panique soudaine, Hermione planta la blonde pour rejoindre la rousse et l'appela pour la retenir. Molly stoppa son avancée et se retourna lentement en inclinant très légèrement sa tête sur le côté, offrant ainsi un signe d'écoute temporaire à celle qui l'avait déçue. Pas après pas, la distance de quelques mètres se réduit et sans faire attention à la transformation des passants en public attentif, les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard comme si le sort du monde pouvait en dépendre. Mais au lieu d'exposer chacune leurs griefs et leurs argumentations, l'impensable se produisit devant une Narcissa maintenant gênée par cette exposition scandaleuse. Submergée par l'émotion, Hermione ne retint alors plus ses larmes et Molly ne put résister de lui ouvrir les bras comme elle avait pu le faire jusque là. Se serrant plus que de mesure, personne ne put alors savoir qui réconfortait maintenant l'autre. Puis, toujours sans préméditation, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et se mirent instinctivement à rire avant de se blottir l'une contre l'autre. Hermione se sentit alors rassurée sur le fait que quelque soit ses choix, ses proches la suivraient coût que coût, bien qu'une partie d'elle restait consciente que tout ne se résoudrait pas en quelques secondes, et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un des premiers pas d'une longue marche vers l'acceptation.

La tension redescendue, Molly fouilla dans son énorme bourse et en sortie un mouchoir qu'elle offrit à Hermione afin qu'elle essuie ses larmes avant d'en faire de même avec un deuxième qui apparut d'un coup de baguette magique. Trop occupée dans leur moment d'émotion, elles ne firent pas attention au retour à la normalité autour d'elle. S'attendant sûrement à un règlement de compte typiquement féminin, les spectateurs du moment reprirent leur occupation ou leur destination, laissant juste une Narcissa, mauvaise et bras croisés, à peine à un mètre d'elles. Et là, contrairement à ce qu'Hermione aurait pu prévoir, au lieu d'avoir une Narcissa à l'attaque, ce fut une lionne prête à écraser une vipère qui rugit à plein poumon.

- Vous me prenez peut-être celle qui est une seconde fille pour moi mais jamais vous n'obtiendrez son coeur, et rien que pour ça, je vous plains et j'ai pitié de vous... Hermione est un ange et votre fils doit toujours se rappeler qu'il a une chance insolente de l'avoir volée au seul autre homme qui aurait pu la rendre heureuse.

- Laissez-moi rire, ironisa l'ancienne Serpentarde. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, et tant que le mariage ne sera pas célébré, tout est encore possible, je vous rendrais bien les miettes de mon fils...

- Vous avez la mémoire courte chère Lady Malefoy, mon Hermione était avec mon Ron bien avant qu'elle ne soit fiancée à votre cher rejeton! Alors laissez-moi rectifier que c'est votre fils qui récupère les miettes du miens, répliqua Molly à la limite de provoquer une réaction d'Hermione.

- Si cela peut vous consoler et vous sortir quelques secondes de votre condition d'infériorité, je pense que je peux vous l'accorder, soupira Narcissa d'un air hautain.

- Oh mais d'avoir l'amour et le respect d'un être comme Hermione me rend largement supérieur à vous Milady! Et un jour, vous m'envierez! Et pour toi Hermione, je serais toujours la belle-mère que tu aurais due avoir. Et si jamais son fils te fait des malheurs, n'hésite jamais de venir chercher un peu de réconfort autour d'un bon thé bien chaud au Terrier. Ton mariage ne changera rien entre nous ma petite fille. Mais promets-moi surtout de ne pas laisser cette mégère te changer en petite prétentieuse, hautaine, nombriliste, capricieuse, arrogante, glaciale, dédaigneuse, orgueilleuse, guindée et précieuse qui n'a de chaud que le fond de sa cheminée, piqua Molly avant d'obtenir un discret oui de la tête de sa protégée et de s'en aller aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Naturellement, Narcissa n'allait pas s'abaisser à commenter ce qu'Hermione dégustait intérieurement et après avoir tourné la tête dignement, sans un mot, elle reprit le chemin du restaurant sans attendre la fille de coeur de Molly Weasley. Au fond d'elle, bien que théoriquement elle n'avait plus le droit de le faire par respect pour Drago, Hermione se promit de raconter en détails l'entrevue aussi courte que dévastatrice entre les deux femmes. C'était du culte pour elle et cette image serait sûrement gravée à jamais dans son esprit. Ah Molly Weasley, ce petit brin de femme qui arrivait encore à surprendre à chaque situation où on l'attendait à l'opposé. Hermione se souhaita de devenir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de cette grande femme à ses yeux. Et pour ça, elle devrait passer outre la froideur superficielle de son futur mari et sans conteste occulter l'aspect belle-famille qui risquait pour le coup d'être plus que contraignante. Mais tous ces inconvénients semblèrent s'envoler lorsque Hermione vit la silhouette de son promis arrivant presque en même temps qu'elles à la grande porte du restaurant. Une fois la grâce de la vision passée, Hermione se dit quand même qu'il faudrait qu'elle lui apprenne la douceur d'un repas "maison" et l'intimité appréciable que cela procurait. La gastronomie du restaurant de son ancien camarade d'école était certes goûteuse mais y aller tous les jours comme semblait le faire Drago ne l'emballait pas plus que ça.

- Mère, salua-t-il tout en lui faisant un baisemain qui fut commenté par un lèvement de sourcil de sa fiancée avant de se tourner vers elle. Hermione...

Et là, la concernée voulu crier toute sa colère. Non seulement pas de sourire, comme si sa présence le faisait totalement chier, mais en plus de ça, lorsqu'il s'approcha de son visage, au lieu de l'embrasser sur la bouche, chose naturelle pour un couple déclarée, ses lèvres bifurquèrent sur sa joue gauche volontairement. Alors non, Hermione n'avait pas supporté une matinée d'insultes en tous genres de la part des vendeuses et de sa future belle-mère pour obtenir en récompense qu'un simple bisou chaste pour ne pas dire amical sur la joue. Voulant lui montrer sa consternation, elle le regarda avec une noirceur sans précédent. Elle fut alors fier d'elle à observer un léger frisson de remord chez son partenaire et continua sur sa lancée en passant devant lui dans une totale indifférence. Il voulait jouer à ça? Après ces dernières heures, elle avait assez de rancoeur pour s'amuser à son niveau. De ce fait, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur table, au lieu de se mettre à côté de lui, elle se plaça en face, mettant ainsi Narcissa entre eux telle une barrière infranchissable pour toute tentative discrète de rapprochement. Ne prêtant pas attention à sa réaction pour lui montrer à quel genre de femme il allait maintenant avoir à faire, elle saisit son menu avec intérêt et se concentra sur ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir manger. Salade de cuisses de crapauds à la ciboulette, pavé de calamar géant sauté, brochette de limaces françaises, canard fouetté à la mangue, velouté de salamandre ou alors le plat du jour qui était un mijoté d'agneau baigné au jus de citrouille se voyaient déjà dans son assiette à tour de rôle. Si ses parents ne l'avaient pas bien élevée, elle aurait tout commandé et mangé comme une véritable affamée pour compenser ses contrariétés, mais déjà l'insistance qu'elle montrait envers le menu semblait poser problème à sa belle-mère qui n'hésita pas à le commenter à son fils.

- Compte-t-elle avaler tout ce qui se trouve en cuisine pour s'attarder ainsi? Demanda Narcissa à son fils qui se contenta de soupirer. Il faut qu'elle fasse attention à sa ligne maintenant que sa robe est commandée. Je ne tiens pas à expliquer aux vendeuses que j'hérite d'une ogresse comme unique belle-fille...

- Mère, soupira à nouveau Drago avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Tu as choisi?

- Peut-être, répondit-elle tout en continuant sa prospection. Il me reste à déterminer si les limites de ma fierté me permettent d'honorer ce repas où si je préfère rentrer chez moi et me faire un plat de pâtes trop cuites... J'avoue hésiter...

- Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans un état pareil? Demanda-t-il, perplexe d'une telle rancoeur.

- Mon cher, intervint sa mère, ne vous intéressez donc pas à ses enfantillages, parlons de choses plus intéressantes. Alors, vous avez vu notre cher Gustave ce matin?

- Oui, s'exécuta-t-il tout en regardant fixement Hermione en espérant visiblement encore une réponse.

- Et qu'a-t-il dit concernant ce... tenta de continuer Narcissa avec un peu de difficulté.

- Mariage, mère, mariage avec Hermione... Rien de spécial. Il ne peut y avoir de consanguinité du fait que ses parents soient moldus et également aucun problème légal puisque le ministre lui-même appuie l'acte.

- Et pour le contrat de mariage? L'a-t-il déjà établi?

- Il le termine pour ce soir mais j'ai demandé quelques modifications, expliqua Drago qui pour le coup eut toute l'attention de sa future épouse vu la réaction de Narcissa.

- Comment ça? Celui que tu avais fait faire pour Pansy me semblait tout à fait correct!

- Hermione n'est pas Pansy, mère... Certaines clauses ne sont pas nécessaires avec elle et la connaissant, je suis sûr qu'elle préfèrerait tout annuler que signer ce contrat.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as enlevé la clause d'infidélité !!! S'indigna-t-elle alors qu'Hermione en aurait recraché son repas s'il lui avait été servi à ce moment là.

- Quelle clause d'infidélité et puis c'est quoi ce contrat? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé hier soir! S'énerva-t-elle en regardant Drago avec écoeurement.

- Tous les Malefoy en font un Hermione, c'est une sorte de tradition familiale qui permet de garder au centre les intérêts familiales. Il est garant de l'héritage et de la succession principalement. C'est monnaie courante dans les familles aisées, se justifia-t-il tout en sentant la réprobation de sa fiancée.

- La clause d'infidélité en est d'ailleurs la plus importante, souligna Narcissa en forçant son fils à la regarder. Il garantit la paternité de chaque enfant né durant le mariage. Mais il est sûr que si j'avais un petit-fils roux, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione, vous pouvez être certaine que clause ou pas, il sera hors de question de le reconnaître comme l'un de mes héritiers.

Hermione n'en revint alors pas. Elle n'était pas encore mariée qu'on la traitait déjà comme une adultère. Sa fierté de Gryffondor n'en supporta pas plus. Elle jeta alors sa serviette sur la table, se leva sans dire un mot ni même regarder Drago et partit du restaurant sans se retourner. Se remémorant tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis ce matin, elle ne vit alors pas le temps passer et se retrouva très rapidement devant le hall d'entrée de sa cage à lapin. Presque heureuse de revenir finalement chez elle, Hermione apprécia chaque marche jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un certain étage où ses pas s'accélérèrent subitement. Naturellement, même si elle en avait prié Merlin, elle ne fut que peu étonnée d'entendre un verrou s'ouvrir rapidement, laissant en sortir un voisin peu commun. Bien sûr, Hermione avait fini par courir le long de son palier pour commencer l'ascension du dernier étage mais comme toujours, ça n'avait pas suffit à arrêter l'ardeur de son fan numéro un. Du coup, à l'appel de son nom, enfin du "hé ma belle!", elle se retourna et soupira à la vue de Boris. Lui, il ne lui avait franchement pas manqué, ça, Hermione en était sûre...

- Tu te cachais où ces trois derniers jours? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux vivre une seule journée sans te voir... J'ai cru mourir plus d'une fois à l'idée que tu m'abandonnes, moi, l'amour de ta vie... Ma mignonne, je te pardonne pour ta colère de l'autre fois... Allez viens chez moi et réconcilions-nous, proposa-t-il avec un ton qui fit presque vomir Hermione tellement l'invitation à coucher avec était prévisible.

- Toi qui lis les journaux, tu as du voir que j'étais fiancée, non? Tenta de s'en sortir Hermione sans avoir à le rabaisser de nouveau.

- Visiblement, on ne doit pas se fier à ces torchons... Si on les écoutait, tu serais fiancée à des hommes différents deux fois par semaines. Mais toi et moi, nous savons que c'est faux et que rien n'entravera notre amour... Allez viens ma belle, rentrons boire un verre... reprit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil séducteur à souhait.

- Je suis réellement fiancée Boris! Et je vais me marier dans quinze jours! Alors non, je ne vais pas venir chez toi!!!

- Si tu es fiancée comme tu dis, pourquoi cette fois-ci tu n'as pas de bague au doigt? Quel homme honnête ferait une demande digne de se nom sans offrir la plus belle bague au monde pour une femme aussi parfaite que toi, ma douce? Allez, ne cherche pas à lutter contre notre amour, viens... s'approcha-t-il en lui provoquant un mouvement de recul instinctif.

Comprenant l'hésitation d'Hermione qui fixait un doigt précis totalement nu, Boris saisit l'occasion pour jouer au jeu de l'araignée et continua d'avancer jusqu'à la bloquer contre le mur. Hermione se sentit alors totalement idiote de s'être fait avoir de la sorte et paniqua à l'approche de deux lèvres qui réalisaient un mouvement de future succion tout à fait traumatisant. Au moment prévu de l'impact, Hermione se glissa contre le mur et passa furtivement en dessous du bras, tout en retenant sa respiration, avant de s'enfuir dans les escaliers, trois marches par trois, jusqu'à son appartement. Bien sûr, dans l'affolement, elle en fit tomber ses clefs, alors que Boris osait la poursuivre, et ce n'est que de justesse qu'elle put entrer chez elle, claquer la porte, saisir sa baguette, prononcer de multiples sorts complexes de verrouillage et tenter de calmer sa respiration en se pensant maintenant en sécurité. Elle attendit ensuite d'entendre la redescente de son voisin avant de se sentir autorisée à bouger et une fois la menace partie, elle s'écroula sur son lit, la tête face à son plaid. Non pas qu'elle voulait mourir étouffée mais l'idée de ne plus être de ce monde durant l'espace de quelques secondes lui fit du bien. Exit Boris, Drago, Ron, Narcissa, Molly, Harry, Ginny, parents et toutes connaissances de près ou de loin, et bonjour le bonheur de la solitude. N'ayant plus d'air dans les poumons, elle finit toutefois par se retourner et se mettre sur le dos en fixant son plafond. Elle remarqua une araignée et regretta que Pattenrond ne soit pas là. Puis, elle se reconcentra sur la tragédie de sa vie et un blond prit le contrôle de son esprit. Drago allait lui en vouloir de l'avoir planté ainsi au restaurant et ce, devant sa mère. Qu'allait-elle encore penser et dire en sa défaveur? Même si Hermione était consciente de l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, elle estimait quand même la relative menace que représentait Narcissa et ne doutait absolument pas de l'influence qu'elle pouvait avoir sur son fils. L'idée même qu'elle puisse y arriver la fit frissonner. Perdre Drago maintenant lui était devenu impensable et mettre un oreiller sur son visage n'arrivait pas à lui ôter la peur de continuer sa vie sans cet homme au double visage. Son estomac se réveilla alors et le plat de pâtes s'imposa à elle. Hermione se leva donc, sortit une casserole, déclancha le feu de son poil avec sa baguette et une fois l'eau bouillie, y versa une cuillère d'huile, une pincée de sel et le contenu non généreux du petit sachet de son alimentation principale de célibataire endurcie. Elle regarda ensuite les nombreuses lettres que les hiboux avaient laissées dans l'embrassure de sa fenêtre et fut surprises d'y voir davantage de menaces de mort que de félicitations. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée... Toutes les admiratrices secrètes ou pas de Drago s'étaient visiblement défoulées sur ces parchemins et la colère montante, sa vigilance baissa et ne vit pas le caractère dangereux de l'un d'eux. Lui explosant presque au visage, Hermione en vint à exprimer un cri étouffé d'énervement et à s'autoriser à perdre deux secondes un état mental normal. Elle se regarda alors dans la glace et l'état de ses cheveux valait tout à fait celui poussiéreux de son visage. Pour ne rien arranger, l'eau de ses pâtes déborda, lui indiquant ainsi le côté trop cuit de son repas. Hermione se résolut alors à accepter le côté maudit de son destin et préféra retourner sur son lit et attendre d'y mourir de faim. Seulement, même ça, ça lui était interdit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'idée de voir la tête de Boris en dernier avant de rejoindre quelques amis ne lui faisait pas franchement envie. A y réfléchir un peu mieux, elle se rappela que c'était déjà le cas, alors au bout du quatrième lot de coups sur sa porte, elle se résigna et se leva pour aller ouvrir en oubliant totalement son apparence peu avantageuse. Certes, la vue était nettement plus agréable une fois devant son visiteur mais la situation n'était pas forcément mieux que celle qu'elle venait de vivre avec Boris.

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler Hermione, soupira Drago apparemment intrigué par quelque chose, vu son regard perplexe, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne l'invitait pas à entrer.

- Désolée de ne pas être ta mère...

- Je ne te demande pas ça mais au moins fais en sorte de ne pas lui donner d'arguments pour justifier l'incompatibilité de notre couple!

- Je vais essayer, soupira Hermione avant d'aller jeter son cake de pâtes dans sa poubelle.

- Dis-moi, ta coiffure... commença-t-il à dire avant de rire de la réaction de panique honteuse de sa fiancée qui n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour se lancer un sort d'arrangement facial avant de reprendre naturellement ses occupations sous le jet d'eau de son évier.

Des bras fermes l'entourèrent ensuite, l'empêchant de s'exécuter à laver sa petite vaisselle et lui inspirant un soupir de soulagement. Il avait le don de lui faire oublier tous ses problèmes et elle lui en voulait presque. Mais faute de pouvoir tout régler dans la minute qui venait, elle opta pour apprécier chaque bon moment que la clémence du destin lui offrait. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et ne résista pas à la caresse de son visage qui radoucissait l'atmosphère. Fermant les yeux pour mieux se délecter de la sensation que lui procurait Drago, Hermione frissonna au souffle de Drago qui la frôla avant qu'elle ne sente la chaleur moelleuse et humide des lèvres de son ensorceleur sur les siennes. Comment ne pas être à la merci d'un homme qui procurait autant de plaisir avec si peu de choses? Impossible, tout bonnement impossible! Toutes les filles de la Terre entière pouvaient être jalouse d'elle à un moment pareil et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu échanger sa place avec l'une d'elles! C'était son homme à elle seule et elle ferait tout pour que cette donne ne change pas! Chantages, menaces, propositions indécentes n'auraient pas raison de ce qui était maintenant sa propriété et le second baiser qu'il lui donna renforça sa résolution de possession. Hermione remporterait tout match par KO et elles pouvaient lui envoyer toutes les beuglantes possibles, piégées ou pas, seules ses mains auraient l'autorisation de parcourir ce corps divin. Et à y penser, les siennes glissèrent le long de son dos pour tomber sur une courbe généreuse et s'y maintenir. Seulement, au lieu de l'inviter à aller plus loin, elle vit Drago rompre le contact en reculant d'une dizaine de centimètres d'elle.

- Ma mère nous attend au restaurant... Lâcha-t-il en le regrettant visiblement lui-même vu la direction que prenaient les choses.

- Je la déteste, murmura Hermione malgré elle avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'elle avait dit tout haut ce qu'elle pestait tout bas.

- Je te demande pardon? Demanda-t-il avant de comprendre pourquoi elle en était venue à avouer ces paroles et imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête. Obsédée! Rigola alors Drago en provoquant le déclanchement d'une rougeur sans précédent sur le visage de sa fiancée.

- Mais non! Pas du tout! Absolument pas! Jamais de la vie! Je t'interdis de penser ça! Tu me connais très mal! Moi, obsédée? C'est toi qui a l'air de penser que je pensais à penser faire ça! Bafouilla Hermione avec vigueur à en finir par s'embrouiller elle-même.

- Et tes mains sur mes superbes fesses? Elles prenaient l'air? Insista-t-il avec un air malicieux.

- C'est quand même pas de ma faute si elles sont à hauteur! Se justifia Hermione de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tu n'avais qu'à avoir des fesses plates, mes mains n'auraient fait que passer au lieu d'y rester!

- Mais oui... J'espère que tu ne fais pas reposer tes mains sur tous les postérieurs qu'elles pourraient approcher... Tu aurais du mal à continuer à te faire passer pour une sainte, chose que je sais être faux depuis quelques temps... ajouta-t-il plus doucement avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Je dirais même que tu es une véritable petite coquine qui ne rêve que de se révéler, reprit-il avant de se faire frapper vivement par une furie outrée à l'écoute de tels propos.

- Espèce de... Oh tu vas voir si je suis une coquine!!! Tiens, je vais commencer par appliquer "ma" méthode de contraception!!! Comme ça, ta mère pourra être sûre qu'il n'y aura pas d'erreur! Annonça-t-elle les mains sur les hanches. Tu fais moins le fier maintenant, hein?

- Tu ne tiendras pas deux jours avant de me supplier de te faire l'amour !!! Surenchérit-il par défi.

- Sûrement pas! Et tu sais quoi, je vais même te dire qu'on ne fera plus rien avant le mariage!!!

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse? Paniqua-t-il à l'annonce qu'il savait réalisable provenant de la plus entêtée des filles qu'il connaissait.

- Pense à remercier ta chère maman, termina Hermione en lui faisant un sourire ravageur avant de reprendre sa cape et d'ouvrir la porte.

Oh oui, il allait la remercier. Elle en était sûre. Ah, il pensait qu'elle était une coquine et bien elle allait lui montrer ô combien il avait raison! Il allait souffrir, foi d'Hermione Granger! Et elle le lui fit comprendre en lui donnant un nouveau regard rempli de promesses qui allaient le rester. Visiblement, le message était bien passé vu la tête penaude de Drago lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui. Il soupira bruyamment et la précéda dans la descente des escaliers. Son humeur assez douce à son arrivée n'était alors plus d'actualité et celle d'Hermione prit le chemin tout inverse. Sourire aux lèvres, regard victorieux, à l'écoute de l'ouverture d'une porte, elle savait qu'un autre bon moment arrivait. Le vaillant et courageux Boris, bras croisés fermement, prêt à affronter l'ultime bataille de sa vie avec le dragon qui lui avait enlevé sa princesse, se plaça devant eux et leur coupa la route, de toute évidence résolu de reprendre ce qu'il estimait lui appartenir. Seulement, il en fallait un peu plus pour prétendre faire peur à un Malefoy et c'était réellement limite s'il ne l'ignora pas. Boris dut insister pour obtenir une réaction du cracheur de feu et au fond d'elle, Hermione lui adressa un "valait mieux pas..." du regard.

- Vous essayez de faire quoi là? Demanda Drago agacé.

- Je sauve Hermione du monstre que tu es! Osa-t-il dire avec le peu de courage qui l'habitait.

- Un monstre? Moi? Demanda Drago avant de rire à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Je t'interdis de rire! Je suis très sérieux! Reprit Boris en sortant sa baguette. Je défendrais Hermione jusqu'à la mort! En garde! Ordonna-t-il en pointant sa baguette.

- Ouh, j'ai peur! Ironisa Drago en faisant semblant de trembler avant de reprendre sa froideur légendaire à la vision d'une baguette de plus en plus proche. Bon, la plaisanterie a assez duré. Au lieu de jouer à un jeu auquel vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur, utilisez donc votre baguette pour éradiquer toutes vies autre que la votre logeant sur et sous votre peau!

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir scélérat! Surenchérit-il d'un air assez menaçant pour finir d'énerver Drago.

Un bloclang suivi d'un furunculus termina la série de sorts commencés par un incarcerem lancé par le plus terribles des monstres décolorés. Le pauvre Boris, plus repoussant que jamais, inspira de la pitié à sa voisine qui le libéra au moins des lianes lorsqu'elle fut un étage plus bas. Drago lui adressa un regard réprobateur mais il connaissait maintenant le caractère de sa future femme et pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation, aucun des deux ne commenta le duel, aussi déséquilibré soit-il. Le couple retourna donc jusqu'au restaurant où ils trouvèrent une Narcissa en pleine conversation avec un notable qui s'était incrusté à leur table, autour d'un verre qui ne devait sans doute pas être du jus de citrouille. Le teint légèrement rosé supposait d'ailleurs qu'elle n'en était pas à son premier et même Drago s'en indigna. L'homme non convié au repas remarqua très vite la mauvaise humeur du mangemort repenti et tenant sûrement à ses intérêts pour ne pas dire sa vie, il décampa rapidement après avoir poliment salué Narcissa. Dès qu'ils furent installés, Drago décala ensuite le verre de sa mère et pressa un serveur pour qu'il s'occupe enfin d'eux. A l'arrivée de celui-ci, Drago lui rendit l'objet encore à moitié plein et suggéra la prise de leur commande. L'ambiance était nettement différente maintenant et Hermione soupçonnait une certaine responsabilité à l'état second de sa future belle-mère. L'imaginer en vieille alcoolique aigrie était peu faisable mais connaître l'effet que quelques verres pouvaient avoir sur elle était une information qui pouvait s'avérer utile ultérieurement. A la fin du repas et calmement, Narcissa annonça le reste du programme de l'après-midi qu'elle allait imposer à Hermione et Drago lui-même lui demanda si c'était pas un peu... trop...

Mais que nenni! Pour une Lady Malefoy et une future du genre, le programme était une broutille pour débutante. Naturellement, Hermione n'y crut pas une minute et à juste cause. A peine sorties de table, Narcissa l'emmena chez l'imprimeur pour commander plus de cinq cents faire-part de mariage qu'elles récupèreraient dans deux jours. Suite à ça, elles se rendirent au domicile du mage le plus influent de la communauté afin de vérifier qu'il était libre ce jour précis. Malheureusement, un autre mariage avait été prévu ce jour là et ce, depuis très longtemps. Narcissa s'offusqua généreusement et négocia férocement un changement d'emploi du temps. Au bout d'une heure de discussion, de promesses de dons conséquentes pour ne pas dire quelques menaces, il finit par accepter de célébrer l'union de Drago et d'Hermione et de déléguer l'autre à l'un de ses confrères qu'il convaincrait. Satisfaite de cette réponse, Narcissa ne resta pas une minute de plus et pressa Hermione à ne pas s'éterniser dans les aux revoirs avec le mage. Le rendez-vous d'après fut naturellement le fleuriste. Narcissa fut extrêmement ferme sur ce point. Il fallait épater et pour ça, rien ne valait des fleurs rares et en abondance. Hermione réussit néanmoins à pouvoir imposer une note de rouge parmi le blanc et vert et choisit certaines fleurs telles que des lys blancs ou des pensées rouges mais Narcissa imposa quand même des phalaenopsis, des orchidées, des amaryllis, des feuilles de laurier, de cocotier sans compter les dix kilos de pétales de roses, ni plus, ni moins. Très vite, Hermione la laissa faire. Visiblement Narcissa s'y connaissait en fleurs et le vendeur s'en rendit compte rapidement également. Il n'était plus question de lui sortir un joli discours commercial comme il le faisait dès qu'une cliente venait pour préparer son mariage, non, au bout de quinze minutes, il dut manoeuvrer sévèrement pour pouvoir répondre positivement à toutes ses exigences et Merlin qu'elles étaient grandes. Hermione avait vraiment l'impression que Narcissa organisait son propre mariage tellement l'oeuvre commençait à lui tenir à coeur et malgré elle, la fiancée écoeurée de son propre silence dut quand même reconnaître que la mère de Drago savait y faire et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu en faire autant en si peu de temps. Toutefois, elle se garderait bien de le lui dire. Presque une heure et demi de commandes de fleurs plus tard, les deux femmes s'en allèrent voir les bureaux de la rédaction du magazine Sorcière-Hebdo où la mère de Drago semblait être connue des journalistes. La directrice en personne les accueillit chaleureusement dans son bureau et durant une bonne demi-heure, les trois femmes discutèrent des modalités d'exclusivité du journal sur l'évènement. Naturellement un service de cinq photographes et journalistes serait affrété pour couvrir la journée et les Malefoy s'engageaient à n'autoriser aucune autre presse à moins de dix miles du lieu de cérémonie. Il fut alors bientôt dix-huit heures quand elles quittèrent le bâtiment mais la journée n'était pas terminée pour autant. Narcissa ordonna à Hermione de lui prendre la main afin de transplaner dans un endroit qu'elle seule connaissait. La première réaction d'Hermione fut alors la surprise d'une telle demande puis très vite un certain dégoût de mettre sa main dans la sienne prit le dessus accompagné d'un "hors de question". Néanmoins, la raison, la fichue raison fortement influencée par sa conscience de fille conciliante, lui ordonna de répondre positivement à l'invitation. Franchement dégoûtée, elle livra sa main lentement avant qu'elle ne soit étranglée par la poigne de Narcissa et quelques secondes plus tard, toutes les deux se retrouvèrent en plein milieu d'un parc fleuri. Après quelques minutes de silence où la plus âgée faisant un tour d'horizon et d'inspection, le rapport tomba franchement.

- Assez grand, séduisant, pas trop d'ombre, quelques arbres quand même, des petits bosquets, le plan d'eau pour l'arche... Parfait! Qu'en pensez-vous? Demanda-t-elle ensuite à Hermione.

- Parfait pour quoi? Répondit la brune en ne sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

- Pour la cérémonie, quoi d'autre? S'indigna Narcissa avant de regarder à nouveau le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Oui, parfait et le château en arrière-plan, les photos vont être splendides. Plus qu'à avoir une petite discussion avec une amie et nous pourrons commencer à y préparer toute la décoration. J'étais sûre que cet endroit conviendrait à nos besoins, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce château. Avec Lucius, nous avions envisagé d'acheter ce domaine mais cette prétentieuse Amelia Robinson prétendait qu'il avait une valeur sentimentale et qu'elle préférait le garder dans sa famille. Manque de chance, elle n'a jamais eu d'enfant... Pathétique...

Pathétique... ce mot résonna alors tel une onde dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle regarda alors les lieux éclairés par un soleil couchant et les jeux de lumières lui inspirèrent davantage de songes et rêveries. Il y avait plus de deux semaines et demi de cela, elle se traitait elle-même de pathétique et voilà que maintenant elle visitait le château qui allait accueillir sa cérémonie de mariage avec Drago Malefoy. Même si elle aurait préféré un plus petit comité que cinq cents personnes, cet endroit avait un charme indéfinissable. Elle s'y sentait bien et rien que pour ça, elle ne contredit pas Narcissa sur ce choix. Encore une fois, sa future belle-mère remportait la bataille. Satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait obtenu durant son après-midi, la mère de Drago consentit toutefois à reporter la réalisation au lendemain de la liste d'invités, le choix des témoins et leurs tenues, la réservation de l'argenterie et du service de traiteur et le choix des différents musiciens pour agrémenter la journée. Hermione soupçonna Narcissa d'être plus satisfaite de pouvoir être maîtresse des lieux durant quelques heures que de l'organisation du mariage en général. Jusqu'au bout, la volonté d'aller là où ses intérêts personnels l'appelaient était plus fort que tout chez cette femme et Hermione fit une autre promesse intérieure à Molly Weasley, de ne jamais être une intéressée.

- Bien, je vous dis donc à demain, neuf heures au manoir des Malefoy. Demandez à mon fils de se libérer également quelques heures et de venir avec vous! Ordonna-t-elle avant de transplaner et laisser en plan une Hermione pas plus étonnée que ça.

Hermione soupira. Une journée avec Narcissa Malefoy et elle était totalement vidée de toute énergie. Heureusement, la vue magnifique de ces fleurs au firmament de leurs vies, les angelots qui donnaient du cachet aux fontaines et l'air paisible que l'harmonieuse disposition des parterres inspirait, lui fit du bien. Elle se sentit comme soulagée, déchargée de toute la misère du monde et arrivait à relativiser. Il y avait largement pire au monde par rapport à elle et elle ne devait pas se laisser démoraliser de la sorte. Comme le couple d'oiseau qui volait l'un à côté de l'autre à quelques mètres d'elle, Hermione avait cette même sensation de liberté avec Drago et savoir qu'elle avait trouvé enfin un homme avec qui elle pouvait être elle-même lui donna envie de planer à son tour au gré du vent. Elle n'entendit pas alors les pas incertains d'une personne qui approchait.

- Quand cette chère Narcissa Malefoy veut quelque chose, il est très dangereux de se mettre sur son chemin, intervint une vieille femme qui s'aidait d'une canne finement travaillée.

- Oh, je suis désolée pour cette intrusion, nous ne voulions pas... tenta d'expliquer Hermione complètement gênée.

- Bien sûr que si, vous vouliez visiter mes jardins pour estimer s'ils convient à votre mariage... Je suis peut-être vieille mais pas sénile, du moins pas encore...

- Sincèrement, je ne connaissais pas les intentions de ma future belle-mère... Je vous prie à nouveau d'accepter mes excuses pour être venue chez vous sans votre autorisation...

- Hé bien, qu'avons-nous donc là, sourit Amelia Robinson, les ancêtres de votre futur mari se retourneraient dans leur tombe s'ils vous voyaient en train de me supplier de vous pardonner. Un Malefoy ne supplie jamais, sachez-le... Il ordonne... Mais vous... J'avoue que vos origines m'ont déjà bien surprise mais le ministère a des drôles d'idées depuis la fin de la guerre... Il s'agit là d'une première dans cette famille qui se vente facilement d'avoir un sang noble sur de nombreuses générations...

- Pas si noble que ça, rectifia Hermione en repensant aux soirées qu'elle avait passées à éplucher l'arbre généalogique de Drago. Sans compter les quelques filles Malefoy qui ont toutes étrangement terminées officiellement célibataires, il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombre autour de la dixième génération...

- Vous êtes visiblement bien renseignée à ce que je vois... Souhaitez-vous voir mon jardin d'hiver? Demanda la vieille sorcière intriguée par sa visiteuse.

- Heu, et bien, c'est que Drago...

- Ah non, ne refusez pas à une vieille femme une promenade qui risque d'être plus qu'agréable... Et puis, il faut apprendre à faire patienter un homme, demoiselle, il ne faut pas qu'il se sache en terre conquise, et encore moins un Malefoy...

Le sourire malicieux de la sorcière lui fit rappeler ses propres idées de torture qu'elle voulait appliquer à Drago. De toute façon, il n'était pas dit qu'il soit déjà rentré chez lui alors une petite marche dans un endroit si paisible ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, non? Hermione lui donna donc une réponse positive et écouta la Lady si peu appréciée par sa belle-mère lui raconter quelques anecdotes qui avaient pu se passer dans ces carrés de jardins. Elle fut surprise de savoir qu'elle s'occupait elle-même de l'entretien de ses parterres de fleurs et de sa roseraie. Le fait qu'elle ait été une Serdaigle passionnée de botanique résolut pas mal de mystères et Hermione aurait parfaitement imaginé son ancien ami Neville dans une même situation s'il était encore parmi eux, ce qui la rendit triste sur le moment. La vieille dame lui révéla d'ailleurs avoir connu une des filles Malefoy répudiée et lui avoua qu'elle n'avait pas du tout finie enfermée à l'abri des regards mais qu'au contraire, elle avait même épousé un Lord anglais moldu en toute illégalité et en secret. Intriguée, Hermione demanda naturellement à en savoir plus et voyant sûrement la passion animée dans son regard, la vieille dame lui conta l'histoire d'une certaine Ordina Malefoy. Entre renoncement officiel de l'utilisation de la magie pour ne pas se faire repérer par sa famille, la crainte perpétuelle d'être découverte et par son mari et par son père, la mort toujours non expliquée de son mari retrouvé en pleine forêt alors qu'elle attendait son unique enfant, la découverte que son fils était un sorcier au sang-mêlé, son entrée à Poudlard contre son avis, mais aussi la perte du goût de vivre sans l'homme qu'elle aimait, la rancoeur de son fils qui lui reprochait son retranchement, et sa mort relativement jeune de désespoir, tout lui fut conté comme si l'histoire avait été vécue par la vieille femme elle-même, ce qui lui inspira de la tristesse. Mais au moins, si cette histoire était vraie, Hermione avait donc eu raison de penser que le côté célibat des filles Malefoy cachées n'étaient donc que pure fiction et son rapprochement familial avec Pansy n'en devait être finalement qu'encore plus évident. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de raconter son histoire et sans avoir réellement à mentir, elle lui expliqua comment un Malefoy avait pu avoir raison d'elle et de son coeur. Séduite par le récit, la Lady lui assura que son château était donc parfait pour accompagner une telle union mais qu'elle ne devait en souffler mot à sa belle-mère pour le moment. Suite à cela, Hermione prit enfin congé et transplana jusqu'en bas de son immeuble. Arrivée au troisième étage, elle s'assura d'un sort de discrétion pour ne pas être dérangée par d'éventuels voisins hargneux et prit quelques affaires avant de repartir rapidement pour se rendre à l'appartement de Drago. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, elle dut attendre quelques minutes avant que son fiancé ne lui ouvre. Il semblait surpris de la voir et lui adressa un petit sourire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- C'est pour quoi? Demanda-t-il vicieusement, obligeant ainsi Hermione à le remettre à sa place.

- Pour mon chat! J'aimerais le récupérer! Mentit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Oh, ce truc là... Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas où il est parti vadrouiller... Expliqua Drago avec un total détachement qui outra Hermione.

- Tu as cherché partout dans l'appartement?

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir que ça à faire! Mais je t'en prie, entre et va récupérer ta bestiole! Invita-t-il avec une galanterie intéressée.

Après un long soupir d'exaspération, elle passa devant lui pour commencer ses recherches. Elle regarda dans un premier temps dans les différents points stratégiques tel que canapé, chaises, recoins difficiles d'accès pour terminer sur la terrasse à crier tous les petits surnoms qu'elle lui avait donné devant un Drago presque mort de rire. Morte de peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son chat, elle retourna dans la cuisine pour employer les grands moyens, la nourriture. Malgré la protestation de son fiancé pas franchement ravi qu'elle prenne son bacon, unique viande fraîche présente dans son réfrigérateur, elle repartit agiter l'appât en jouant sur le point faible de son compagnon à quatre pattes. A nouveau, les agissements d'Hermione provoquèrent un fou rire de Drago qui ne regretta pas une minute le bout de viande agité vivement afin que l'odeur attractive fasse son effet. "Petit, petit, petit!!! Qui a de la bonne viande bien fraîche pour son pépère adoré? Hum qu'elle sent bon!!! Un matou aimé de sa maîtresse apprécierait de se la mettre sous les dents!!! Pattenrond, minou, minou, minou !!! Allez viens! Viens me voir! Viens voir maman! Une bonne tranche de bacon rien que pour toi!!! Et je te promets de te faire tout plein de câlins et te promener dans le parc dès demain matin !!! Mon gros pépère d'amour !!! Pattenrond !!! Si tu ne viens pas, je vais remettre la tranche dans le frigo et le vilain blondinet va te la manger!!! Petit minou!!! Petit Pattenrond!!! Hum que ça sent bon!!! L'odeur du bacon frais qui serait mieux dans ton estomac!!!" Seulement à la grande surprise du blondinet sadique qui estimait ce manège ridicule comme une pure perte de temps, le matou affamé pointa le bout de ses moustaches poussiéreuses. Soulagée, Hermione le prit dans ses bras et le couvrit de baisers à en rendre Drago franchement jaloux avant de lui donner sa récompense.

- Et bien merci, je vais y aller maintenant... annonça Hermione en prenant son chat tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Oh, bien sûr... Le sac qui est encore dans le couloir c'était pour... Tenta de savoir Drago avec un air espiègle comme il savait si bien faire.

- Récupérer le reste des affaires que j'avais amenées ce week-end! Se justifia-t-elle franchement mal à l'aise.

- Moi je les trouve très bien ici ces affaires, répondit-il froidement comme par défi... Bon, et si on arrêtait ce petit jeu... Une journée avec ma mère et tu es presque aussi froide qu'elle!

- Mais il me semblait que c'est ce que tu voulais, non? Que je devienne une Malefoy... Je ne fais qu'appliquer les bonnes leçons de celle qui est experte du genre...

- Hermione, si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas venu te demander de l'aide aux archives et j'aurais épousé Pansy, expliqua-t-il tout en se servant un verre de whisky pur feu avant de le boire d'une seule traite.

- Au fait, ta mère souhaite que tu nous accordes ta matinée de demain, probablement pour établir la liste des invités au mariage...

- J'ai rendez-vous chez le notaire demain matin, je viendrais après. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais lire le document sur la table et le signer, exigea-t-il avec détachement alors qu'Hermione regardait le dossier fixement.

- C'est le contrat de mariage?

- Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? Ironisa-t-il toujours avec autant de distance, visiblement agacé par l'attitude d'Hermione.

- L'amabilité est gratuite Drago, autant l'utiliser! Pesta-t-elle en allant prendre le document et de le lire avec intérêt.

Devant une telle lecture, Hermione préféra s'asseoir dans le canapé. Naturellement, il était spécifié qu'elle n'était en rien gestionnaire directe des biens familiaux dès lors qu'elle ne donnait pas d'héritier mâle à la lignée des Malefoy. Elle ne fut pas non plus surprise de l'insistance du contrat sur sa capacité à enfanter et à tenir une certaine moralité liée au rang de Lady. En cas de décès sans enfant, elle ne pourrait garder que son titre et son propre apport à l'union, soit pas grand chose mis à part un chat, commenta silencieusement Hermione, et dans le cas où elle aurait donné la vie, fille ou garçon, elle ne serait que tutrice légale de l'héritage jusqu'au dix-sept ans de l'aîné des enfants. S'il y en avait plusieurs, l'aîné majeur deviendrait alors tuteur légal des suivants ce qui revenait à nominer Hermione en simple couveuse bonne à jeter une fois que les enfants seraient en âge de l'envoyer balader royalement. De quoi l'encourager à en faire, aucun doute pour elle sur ce point... Toute fois, plus elle parcourait le document, plus elle se demanda où était la clause de fidélité si controversée chez sa future belle-mère. Le dernier alinéa disant que le bien immobilier que l'époux Malefoy offrait à son épouse en guise de cadeau de mariage et qui n'entrait plus alors dans la communauté de biens saisissables termina de l'intriguer sur ce qui manquait visiblement. Là, où elle sentait que Drago avait fait un effort était quand même le côté dominatif du mari. Certains mots et même quelques phrases avaient été modifiées telle que le fait que les époux se devaient respect mutuels ou bien que ce qui avait été acquis durant le mariage par l'épouse serait traité à la même importance que son époux et qu'en cas de non héritier, elle en serait l'unique légataire. Hermione lui en fut secrètement reconnaissant bien que l'aspect poule pondeuse lui resta sur la gorge.

- Tout est là? Demanda-t-elle de manière glaciale.

- Tu vois autre chose à rajouter?

- Il manque de toute évidence le cas où je te maltraiterais, ce qui pourrait arriver, menaça-t-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux, où peut-être si j'abandonnais le domicile conjugal pour incompatibilité de caractères, toujours aussi probable, sans compter le cas où je demande une séparation pour ne pas dire carrément une répudiation de ta part suivant ta convenance... mais surtout, la fameuse clause de fidélité si chère au coeur de ta mère... Après tout, notre mariage est plus officiellement un arrangement ministériel déguisé, ce qui ne m'engage en rien à t'être fidèle et ne pas faire un enfant avec un autre... expliqua-t-elle avec une distance qui ne laissa visiblement pas Drago de marbre.

Sans dire un mot, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, claqua la porte afin de s'enfermer dans la chambre. Surprise de cette réaction alors qu'elle attendait simplement qu'il la rassure, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas été finalement trop loin. Puis, les différents bruits de casse lui indiquèrent son état de nervosité sans précédent. Seulement apeurée dans un premier temps, très vite sa conscience fit un retour en force et elle s'en voulut. Tout en reposant son chat à terre, Hermione avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle tourna la poignée pour y entrer. Elle trouva alors Drago assit sur le bord du lit, les mains plaquées fortement sur son visage et là, toute la colère d'Hermione s'envola pour laisser place à une consolatrice née. Elle s'approcha lentement pour ne pas le brusquer et posa doucement une main sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne glisse lentement le long de son dos ce qui le fit frissonner. Elle tenta ensuite de mettre la deuxième de l'autre côté mais Drago la saisit subitement pour l'emprisonner plus que de mesure dans ses bras en l'attirant par le cou. Surprise, il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de lui rendre l'étreinte fusionnelle et lui murmurer ses excuses. L'effet fut radical. Drago commença à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en lui caressant les cheveux de manière aléatoire. Son visage finit par rencontrer celui d'Hermione et les deux fiancés s'embrassèrent frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que la passion les habitent et leur réclame plus. Elle eut à nouveau cette sensation de leur première fois où elle avait l'impression d'être précieuse à ses yeux de par la manière dont il la tenait avec force comme s'il allait la perdre. Cette idée ne fit d'ailleurs qu'augmenter sa propre envie de le rassurer sur ce point mais l'ennemie actuelle d'Hermione, qui n'était autre qu'elle-même, lui rappela vicieusement le pari que Drago lui avait lancé. Au moment où Hermione estimait qu'un peu plus et elle ne pourrait plus répondre d'elle-même, elle se dégagea assez brutalement, faisant tomber Drago au pied du lit.

- C'est toi qui viendras me supplier avant vingt-quatre heures... Lança-t-elle tout en finissant de se déshabiller totalement devant lui avant d'aller prendre une douche, de revenir dans la chambre en chemise de nuit et s'installer confortablement dans le lit, devant un Drago toujours sur place et totalement écoeuré.


	19. Quand la notion de compromis devient vit

**19 : Quand la notion de compromis devient vitale**

_Cher journal,_

_Je devrais être en train de signer le contrat de mariage au lieu de t'écrire et si Drago me surprend à noircir ces pages au lieu des autres, je suis sûre que sa mauvaise humeur ne fera qu'augmenter. Bon, j'avoue que c'est de ma faute et que je suis assez fière de moi pour le coup mais bon, après l'avoir laissé sur sa faim, fallait pas que je m'attende à avoir un agneau au réveil. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête. A peine un bonjour, il s'est levé sans m'embrasser et ça va faire presque dix minutes qu'il est sous la douche. Si on suppose que c'est moi qui lui provoque autant d'énervement, c'est plutôt flatteur mais je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas non plus que je m'en vente. Bref, ce matin, il doit aller revoir son notaire et non sans le contrat de mariage signé par mes soins…_

_Pas que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi il faut que je le fasse mais tout mon être hurle à l'injustice d'une telle situation. Etre fidèle, dévouée, prête à exaucer ses moindres souhaits, tout ce qui est marqué là fait de moi son esclave de manière déguisée. Il n'est mentionné nul part que c'est quand même Drago qui est venu me voir et limite me supplier de l'épouser… Ok, j'abuse un peu sur ce coup là mais quand on y repense, il l'a quand même fait lorsque c'était moi ou Pansy… Maintenant que je lui ai dit oui, c'est comme si monsieur était redevenu le maître et moi sa bonne… _

_Mais bon, si je ne signe pas… non seulement ça va compliquer les choses mais en plus ça risque de retarder le mariage et il y aura encore une dispute à la clef… Toutefois, j'ai beau me dire que c'est une tradition familiale et que Drago a déjà fait quelques arrangements exceptionnels, je n'arrive pas à me résigner à le signer…_

_Ah au fait, j'ai rencontré Molly hier alors que j'étais avec Narcissa… Ah cette femme… Elle me ferait regretter à elle toute seule mon choix… Fichu Ron qui s'est réveillé trop tard… Entre Molly et Narcissa le choix aurait nettement moins compliqué qu'entre Ron et Drago. Enfin pas que je regrette mon choix ou que j'hésite encore ou que j'aurais aimé que les choses soient autrement, j'adore Drago, enfin surtout quand on est seul mais il est clair que moi qui voulais du compliqué, pour le coup j'ai eu le pompon ! Enfin ça s'est quand même bien terminé mais j'ai vraiment eu peur sur le coup. Au-delà de Ron, la famille Weasley est un peu ma seconde famille et mon mariage avec Drago risque de m'en mettre une bonne partie à dos. Toutefois si Molly l'accepte, elle saura sûrement convaincre les autres et je peux considérer notre rencontre comme providentielle. Et jouissive, il faut l'avouer… La façon dont elle a mangé tout cru ma future belle mère… Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé que Harry, Ginny et même Ron soient là, comme au bon vieux temps où Drago n'entrait pas dans l'équation. On en aurait ri durant des jours entiers, Molly aurait fait la fausse modeste, Arthur aurait félicité sa femme avant de se demander les conséquences de ses paroles, Fred et George auraient imité la scène après avoir appris les paroles par cœur… Ah ça me manque… Je ne risque pas de retrouver ce genre d'ambiance au manoir Malefoy… D'ailleurs rien qu'à l'idée que j'y passe la matinée me fait frissonner. Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir Drago et la famille de Ron ? Un mélange pourtant pas trop compliqué, si ? En même temps, si l'amour était quelque chose de simple, ça se saurait… _

_J'ai aussi fais une rencontre assez étrange hier… Avec Narcissa, on a visité un château, on peut dire ça comme ça, et juste avant de partir, j'ai fais la connaissance de la propriétaire. Très sympathique bien que j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Je t'en reparlerais une autre fois… Avec les journées de fou que j'ai, si je devrais te faire un commentaire à chaque épisode, je pourrais en écrire des dizaines de pages entières et je manque cruellement de temps._

_Ah si, il faut quand même que je te confie que j'ai fait le pari avec Drago qu'on ne refera plus l'amour avant le mariage… Autant te dire qu'il y en a un à qui l'idée ne plait pas vraiment… Mais il l'a cherché alors maintenant il assume… Mais bon, tout ce que tu veux qu'en une semaine et demi, il va faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que je cède tel que je le connais… Alors le vrai pari est : vais-je m'y tenir…_

_Pour ça, je trouvé une idée qui pour le moment fonctionne assez bien. Je me suis rappelée de ce qu'Harry nous avait raconté en quatrième année et l'idée de savoir Drago dans le caleçon de Goyle a de quoi modérer toute ardeur. Même s'il était devenu une fouine par un faux professeur et qu'il cherchait la fuite, l'imaginer proche de ce que le sous-vêtement de Goyle calfeutrait est radical sur toute libido. Pauvre Drago… Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place… Ca a dû être traumatisant pour lui…Ah… L'eau a cessé de couler… Il doit être tout mouillé et tout… HERMIONE GRANGER CALME TOI ! LE PARI ! Rappelle-toi ! Drago est une fouine. Drago est une fouine toute mouillée. Voilà… avec cette image dans ma tête je vais pouvoir tenir quelques heures sans penser à … Drago est une fouine mouillée ! Toute mouillée et dégoulinante qui a connue le contenu du caleçon à Goyle… Désolée, c'est un leitmotiv obligatoire pour garder le contrôle de mon corps… Ce qui tente à prouver que je suis déjà son esclave à ce blondinet de malheur… Ah je me hais d'être autant accro à lui…_

_Bon pour en revenir au contrat, je crois que je vais quand même en parler à Drago avant… Si je ne le fais pas je vais m'en vouloir à vie et le regretter. Tant pis pour la dispute, au moins ça m'évitera de penser à … Oh il sort de la salle de bain… Merlin qu'il est sexy à s'essuyer la tête avec la serviette… Drago est une fouine mouillée !!! Fouine, fouine, fouine mouillée… Oh misère il s'approche… Je vais me faire engueuler… Trop tard… Bye !_

Hermione ferma d'un coup sec son journal intime et condamnait ainsi tout espoir de Drago à pouvoir lire quelques lignes de ses confidences. Grimace à la clef, il regarda ensuite les documents qui se trouvait à la droite du satané livre aux secrets et remarqua qu'il y manquait toujours une trace d'encre. Il soupira vivement, regarda Hermione avec reproche et repartit en direction de la chambre. Assise à la table à manger, elle soupira également en se disant à elle-même que la journée serait longue. Elle relut alors le contrat afin de voir les principaux points qu'elle souhaitait revoir avec Drago et quelques minutes après, elle alla le rejoindre. Drago était en train de finir de boutonner sa chemise et instinctivement, Hermione se plaça devant lui pour le faire elle-même. Une fois terminé, elle leva alors son regard sur lui et enclencha un tête à tête intense. Puis, Drago détourna les yeux tout en soupirant avant de signaler qu'il allait être en retard. Il se dégagea pour saisir sa cape et se retrouva bloqué par Hermione qui se trouvait maintenant au milieu du passage qui menait à la sortie de la chambre. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle ne se pousserait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Drago le comprit visiblement, croisa les bras en indiquant à Hermione qu'il camperait sur ses positions et qu'elle devrait être persuasive pour pouvoir passer la barrière imaginaire que son fiancé venait de planter. Hermione savait que si elle prenait un ton ferme, elle n'avait aucune chance de le convaincre et décida de baisser d'abord les armes pour espérer avoir un minimum de trêve constructive.

- Drago, j'ai rien contre le fait de faire un contrat de mariage et je comprends vraiment que ta famille le pratique de manière assez restrictive du fait du capital et de l'historique familiaux, seulement, je pense que tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne t'épouse ni pour ton argent ni pour ton nom, voire même que je me passerais bien de ces deux aspects là de toi. Te signer le fait que je renonce à tout héritage ou tout privilège me pose pas de problème en soit mais faire de moi une génitrice qui n'aura jamais son mot à dire dans sa propre famille, ça je refuse. Savoir que si il nous arrivait d'avoir des enfants et qu'ils aient le pouvoir de vie et presque de mort sur moi dès leur majorité, non, ça Drago, je ne l'admets pas.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de précédent Hermione, justifia-t-il calmement comme s'il voulait la rassurer sur ce point.

- Très bien alors il n'y a aucune raison de garder cette tradition puisqu'elle n'est jamais utilisée. Tu sais, je me vois très bien vivre dans un appartement comme celui-ci avec toi et m'en contenter très largement. Je n'ai pas les prétentions de vie de ta mère et je me sens très mal à l'aise face à ton héritage. J'ai eu une éducation radicalement opposée à la tienne, où chaque chose était acquise par mérite. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un manoir et faire soirées sur soirées comme le fait ta mère… Je ne suis pas elle de toute manière et tu pourras jamais me changer en une Narcissa Malefoy…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite Hermione…  
- Drago, je ne signerais le contrat de mariage que s'il correspond à notre histoire, à l'avenir que nous nous fixons à l'heure actuelle… Je ne te demande pas de tout revoir, seulement, établis-en un qui me respecte moi et mes principes.  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit Drago à demi vaincu par l'argumentation. Je vais devoir te laisser. Le portoloin est programmé pour neuf heures donc évite d'écrire sur ton satané journal pour lui raconter à quel point tu regrettes de m'avoir frustré hier soir et ô combien tu as envie de moi comme en se moment même, rebondit-il avec une petit sourire vicieux avant de l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres et partir.

Hermione fit immédiatement la fausse prude innocente au cas où Drago se retournerait mais elle ne fut pas franchement étonnée d'avoir anticipé pour rien. Drago n'était pas vraiment du genre à faire ça et les quelques fois où il avait baissé l'armure Malefoy étaient uniquement dues à un risque réel de la perdre. Hors là, il semblait assez satisfait de pouvoir la déstabiliser aussi facilement et se trouvait en position de force… Qu'est ce que ça pouvait l'énerver… Hermione ragea sur place en faisant de multiples grimaces puis se concentra à nouveau sur le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant d'avoir l'honneur indescriptible de revoir sa chère et tendre future belle-mère. Hermione sentit une fausse nausée monter rien qu'à l'idée de devoir passer une nouvelle journée avec elle. Peu enthousiaste de ce fait, elle termina de se préparer maintenant que la salle de bain était libre et il fut presque moins cinq lorsqu'elle en sortit prête pour une journée peu séduisante. Elle fit une caresse à son chat après lui avoir donné sa pâtée du matin et se dirigea vers la tasse en porcelaine qui avait un petit « M » majuscule gravé au fond. Hermione eut alors à peine commenté ce détail comme ridicule qu'elle sentit une sorte d'aspiration intérieure reconnaissable. Avant qu'elle n'ait fini de prononcer la fin du mot dans son esprit, elle se retrouva dans un petit salon qui aurait pu plaire parfaitement à l'une de ses anciennes professeurs, soit Ombrage en personne. Hermione tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour évaluer le lieu et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fût : « tout mais pas le manoir Malefoy, Drago devrait la tuer avant de pouvoir l'y faire vivre ». Entre les rideaux parfaitement placés jusqu'aux ondulations symétriques de chaque pli, les fleurs aux couleurs du vase qui les recevaient, les petits canapés une personne qui lui inspirait de la claustrophobie subite, les meubles victoriens qui n'avaient jamais dus voir un chat de leur vie, mais surtout la tapisserie aux motifs fleuris qui avait de quoi dégoûter à vie tout amoureux de la nature, tout était très loin de l'idée qu'elle pouvait se faire du manoir d'une famille proche de Voldemort lors des deux différentes guerre. En même temps, rien que par la déco, cette maison était une arme à elle toute seule… et l'arrivée fracassante à provoquer une crise cardiaque de Narcissa confirma son impression.

- J'ai bien failli attendre ! Protesta Narcissa alors qu'Hermione s'indignait intérieurement d'être à l'heure, elle…  
- Vous avez enseignez la ponctualité à votre fils, pas le fait d'être en avance. Mais puisque vous avez failli, je suppose que vous n'avez donc pas attendu et que votre fils ait fait honneur à votre éducation, expliqua Hermione avec un calme hypocrite qui sembla franchement intéresser sa future belle-mère.

- Mon fils a été parfaitement élevé bien que certains de ses choix soient contestables, insinua Narcissa de manière très limpide pour Hermione avant de sortir de la salle, empêchant ainsi toutes répliques à sa future bru.  
Se rendant à peine compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une demeure des plus controverses pour un membre principal et actif de l'ordre du Phénix, Hermione continuait à observer tout ce qui l'entourait. Heureusement pour les autres résidents du manoir, il semblait que la décoration de ce salon soit limitée à ses murs. Le reste était largement plus strict et froid pour ne pas dire inquiétant. Le couloir principal qu'elles empruntaient offrait la possibilité de découvrir toute la famille Malefoy réunie, des plus anciens aux plus récents, et tous sans exception semblaient outrés voir scandalisés qu'une « sang-de-bourbe » souille leur héritage. Certain même s'en prenait à Narcissa en allant jusqu'à dire que Lucius aurait dû prendre Bellatrix au lieu de cette Black là. Hermione réalisa alors qu'avant d'être une belle-mère Narcissa avait été une belle-fille et connaissant Lucius pour l'avoir vu durant la guerre, la belle-mère de Narcissa ne devait pas non plus être des plus commodes. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au bout du couloir qui donnait sur une grande porte, le portrait d'une femme austère, bras croisés et de toute évidence horrifiée ne se priva pas de clore le débat mural.

- Quand je disais que vous n'étiez pas une bonne mère ! Lucius aurait dû m'écouter quand je lui ai proposé d'élever son fils ! Il ne serait jamais tombé aussi bas ! Vous n'avez pas honte Black !  
- Si vous ne voulez pas que je perde mon calme et que mon thé n'atterrisse accidentellement sur cette toile, je vous conseille d'arrêter de m'appeler par mon nom de jeune fille et de vous rappeler que je suis mariée à votre fils depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans ! S'énerva Narcissa à la grande surprise d'Hermione qui avait l'impression de se voir elle-même dans vingt-cinq ans et de ressentir une certaine angoisse monter.  
- Sachez que la beauté se fane et quand mon fils sortira d'Azkaban, il retrouvera la raison et vous chassera vous et cette chose de la vie de mon petit fils ! Rétorqua la mère de Lucius à en provoquer la colère des deux femmes.  
- Votre cher fils est condamné à perpétuité, intervint alors Hermione. Et vous serez sûrement ravie, j'en suis indirectement responsable et fière de l'être ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de suivre Narcissa qui n'avait pas jugé utile de poursuivre le dialogue de sourds et qui avait donc préféré ouvrir les portes du grand salon.  
Après avoir refermé les portes sur les cris indignés de la grand-mère de Drago, Hermione se laissa envahir par un étrange sentiment de culpabilité mêlé de pitié. La mère de Drago n'avait probablement pas eu les même possibilités qu'Hermione du fait de l'époque et elle comprenait alors pourquoi Rogue avait parlé de Narcissa à Drago lors de leur fuite après Poudlard. L'actuelle lady Malefoy avait dû se faire un double visage avec le temps et tout comme son fils, elle ne devait accorder le moins hautain des deux qu'à d'infimes élus. Cependant, à voir la relation que les deux femmes Malefoy avaient, Hermione venait pour la première fois de se projeter dans un avenir légèrement plus lointain que celui d'éventuels naissances d'enfants entre Drago et elle. La possibilité qu'elle soit continuellement critiquée et diminuée par sa belle-mère même après plus de vingt-cinq ans de mariage lui offrait une vision peu alléchante du mariage. Certes, encore une fois, elle n'épousait pas la famille mais un mari, cependant l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre et un mariage avec Drago signifiait aussi l'héritage d'une famille aux idées étroites qu'il n'était même pas la peine d'espérer voir changer d'avis. Et lorsqu'elle vit Narcissa s'asseoir et commencer à noter l'ensemble des invités du côté de Drago, Hermione devint subitement blanche. Avec tous ces gens à son mariage, Hermione se murmura à elle-même qu'il ne manquerait plus que la grêle pour accompagner cette journée. Le conte de fée du mariage parfait où son unique problème serait la crampe au niveau des joues s'envola subitement. Non, au vu des informations qu'elle commençait à rassembler, son mariage avec Drago serait tout sauf heureux et il y avait de quoi déprimer toute jeune fille quelque peu rêveuse comme elle. Prise d'un soudain manque de souffle, Hermione dut prendre appui sur une chaise et tout en essayant de ne rien montrer à Narcissa, elle tenta de se rappeler pourquoi elle était là et surtout pour qui elle faisait tout ça… Drago.  
- Mon fils a-t-il l'intention de venir ? Demanda Narcissa après avoir regardé le petit pendule qui trônait sur la cheminée à peine crépitante.  
- Il devait voir le notaire avant mais oui, il nous rejoint, répondit Hermione avec un filet de voix presque éteint.  
- Bien, estimez-vous que cinq cinquante personne pour votre côté c'est suffisant où dois-je prévoir quelques arrangements pour vous laisser plus de place ? Demanda ensuite Narcissa en faisant glisser la liste des personnes qu'elle souhaitait inviter au mariage de son fils.  
- Tout ça ? S'exclama-t-elle en voyant le parchemin qui avait de toute évidence été préparé avant cette entrevue. Vous n'aviez pas prévu cinq cent invitations à l'imprimeur ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite étonnée.  
- Il vous faut plus d'invitation ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il faudra aussi revoir tout le reste, on ne fait pas un même mariage entre cinq cent et six cent personnes, ça serait un manque de goût évident et déplacé.  
Hermione n'osa alors pas dire que s'il y avait trente personnes comprenant famille et ami venait à son mariage, ça serait déjà bien. Déjà, il fallait finir de convaincre ses parents, ensuite il y avait une forte probabilité que la famille Weasley ne veuille pas venir, par soutien envers Ron, et avec une guerre à mener, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se faire un carnet d'adresses d'amis. Elle avait certes une tante mais elle était veuve et sans enfant et ses grands-parents étaient tous les quatre morts avant qu'elle n'ait huit ans. Alors trente, oui, c'était déjà un nombre utopique très loin des cent cinquante possibles. Peu motivée à se ridiculiser à neuf heures trente du matin, elle préféra donc se taire et laisser parler Narcissa, encore… La mère de Drago s'affaira donc directement au plan de table complexe de ses invités et Hermione commença la lecture de la liste pré-établie. Sur la première page des cinq qu'elle avait comptées avec stupéfaction, elle s'en voulut de n'en connaître aucun. Mis à part quelques noms qui avaient retenus son attention lorsqu'elle avait fait l'arbre généalogique de Drago, elle ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il s'agissait de membres directs ou indirects de la famille de Drago ou des amis plus ou moins proches. Sur la seconde page, elle reconnut quand même le nom de la cousine de son fiancé qui n'était autre que « Nymphadora - branche Black/Tonks, épouse Lupin » comme il était noté. Au moins, elle aurait un visage amical. Toutefois, elle remarqua qu'il manquait le nom de son mari et sans demander l'avis de Narcissa, elle saisit un stylo et fit une annotation correctrice. Narcissa la regarda alors avec effroi comme si elle avait profané une œuvre divine mais Hermione ne s'en soucia pas et continua son inspection avec maintenant plus d'intérêt.  
A la fin de la troisième page, elle constata qu'il y aurait au moins cent cinquante membres de la famille Malefoy, à divers degrés, présents à ce mariage. Hermione n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il y avait autant de descendance vivante mais il était vrai aussi que lors de ses recherches, elle s'était concentrée au rapprochement Pansy/ Drago et non au nombre de cousins germain ou non de Drago qui peuplaient le monde sorcier à l'heure actuelle. En même temps, avec les mariages arrangés et consanguins qui avaient été célébrés, peu de sorciers de noble ascendance ne faisait pas partie de la famille de Drago. Enfin, elle nota intérieurement qu'il y avait quelques branches oubliées comme les Weasley alors qu'ils étaient bien plus proches de Drago que pouvaient l'être une Almandora et un Honarius Prescott dont elle se souvenait appartenir à une branche supérieure à Arthur Weasley. Seulement, un nom de famille retint toute son attention à lui provoquer une objection vive et non négociable : Pansy Parkinson et ses parents en personnes. Sur le coup, Hermione crut à une mauvaise blague de sa future belle-mère, histoire de la tester, mais dans tous les cas, il était clair pour elle que l'ex fiancée de Drago n'avait pas sa place à la cérémonie. D'une part c'était déplacé envers elle mais également peu élégant pour Pansy qui devrait assister au mariage qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Là, Hermione prit son stylo et raya sans l'once d'un remord les trois noms sans chercher à savoir la réaction de Narcissa. Quoiqu'il en soit, mis à part quelques modifications, Hermione comprit alors que tout le gratin serait présent et elle se sentit un poids supplémentaire se poser sur ses épaules.  
La page suivante fut consacrée aux différents contacts importants qu'il faisait bon d'avoir dans l'assistance pour un évènement pareil et Hermione se murmura à elle-même que dès que Drago verrait cette liste, un nom disparaîtrait très rapidement. Ambassadeur ou pas, avec ce qui s'était passé, Drago n'accepterait sûrement pas sa présence le jour de son mariage et ce n'était pas elle qui le contredirait. De fil en aiguille de ses pensées, un nom devint toutefois une évidence pour Hermione : Minnie, enfin l'honorable professeur McGonagall. Voilà, premier nom sur sa maigre liste d'invités mais il parait qu'il faut toujours commencer par quelque chose, en même temps c'était d'une logique si naturelle que cette expression parut franchement ridicule pour Hermione. Elle dut d'ailleurs se concentrer à nouveau pour découvrir la cinquième page. Là, pas grand-chose à en dire, Hermione en connaissait certains du fait de ses missions avec l'Ordre et la guerre et la plupart n'était sur cette liste que pour éviter qu'elle ne soit trop orientée sur des principes plus d'actualité.

Après un long moment de songe sans raison apparente, Hermione se fit réveiller par Narcissa qui lui tendit une plume fraîchement trempée dans l'encre et un parchemin. Légèrement forcée, elle commença donc à réfléchir aux différents noms qu'elle pourrait y inscrire. Naturellement ses parents furent en tête de liste, suivis ensuite d'Harry, Ginny et leurs enfants, le nom également de son professeur comme prévu et c'est ensuite que tout se compliqua. Du côté de sa famille, personne d'autre que ses parents étaient au courant de ses « capacités » et il serait plus que difficile d'expliquer les tenues et les « bizarreries » qui poncturaient la journée. Rien que le fait qu'elle ne se marie pas à l'église provoquerait une crise cardiaque à sa grand-mère paternelle et cette ancienne résistante de la seconde guerre mondiale avait le droit de finir sa vie paisiblement. De cette génération, elle était en plus la dernière, donc l'idée de transformer son mariage en deuil n'était pas la meilleure en soi. Côté oncles et tantes, il n'y avait que la sœur de sa mère et les deux femmes ne se parlaient plus depuis de nombreuses années. Niveau amis, la Guerre en avait emporté pas mal et avec la vie sociale qu'elle avait, il lui faudrait un effort surhumain pour en noter dix sur ce parchemin qu'elle commençait à maudire. Lavande, bien sûr, puis Seamus, et là, Hermione eut un blocage. Aucun autre nom ne lui vint à l'esprit ce qui lui renvoyait à nouveau une image pathétique de sa vie. Heureusement pour elle, ce fut ce moment que choisit Drago pour arriver ce qui la fit soupirer de soulagement.  
Ouvrant la porte du salon où les deux femmes l'attendait, Drago termina de répondre au tableau que Narcissa ne connaissait que trop bien. Visiblement, il avait également reçu la leçon de sa grand-mère et respectueux de son éducation, il lui avait simplement répliqué qu'il réfléchirait à ses arguments. Toutefois, le levé de sourcils qu'il fit en avançant vers elles, laissa présager qu'il n'en ferait rien. Arrivé à leur niveau, Drago alla d'abord embrasser sa mère avec un bonjour murmuré avant de s'approcher d'Hermione. Celle-ci se demanda alors s'il allait oser montrer leurs problèmes pré-conjugaux à celle qui s'en ferait une joie totale mais le baiser, simple certes mais présent quand même, la rassura sur ce point. Drago venait de sauver les apparences et déposa un dossier devant elle en lui expliquant à voix basse qu'il devait le rendre sans faute cette après-midi. Hermione comprit alors très vite ce dont il parlait et pendant que Narcissa expliquait ses problèmes domestiques habituels à son fils, Hermione ne résista pas à jeter un coup d'œil aux éventuelles rectifications.  
Et là, grande surprise.

Ligne après ligne, Hermione n'en revenait pas. Le souffle coupé, le cœur affolé de ce qu'elle constatait, elle sentit des larmes monter malgré elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle constatait de ses propres yeux. Drago venait de faire d'elle son égale et lui offrir bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais espérer. De ce fait, dès qu'elle eut fini la lecture, et sans faire attention aux convenances liées à la présence de sa future belle-mère, Hermione se leva, fit les deux pas qui la séparait d'un Drago encore debout puis elle n'attendit pas d'avoir l'autorisation pour se blottir contre Drago et lui murmurer un merci rempli de gratitude.  
Forcément, Narcissa se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence et Drago se détacha d'Hermione avec douceur avant de constater que l'effet qu'il avait sûrement souhaité était total. Instinctivement, il lui fit un timide sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait les remerciements et avec son pouce, il essuya les deux larmes qui parcouraient lentement le visage d'Hermione. Puis, après un second toussotement provoqué, il déplaça volontairement son regard sur le document avant de revenir vers elle afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui restait une chose à faire. Seulement, Hermione, s'offrit une seconde lecture avant de prendre la plume et de conclure ce qui encadrerait le reste de sa vie, sans aucun regret.  
L'atmosphère étant visiblement trop affectueuse pour Narcissa, le plan de table et la liste des invités furent replacés dans la conversation principale qu'elle tenait avec son fils. Celui-ci regarda donc avec intérêt ce que sa mère et sa fiancée avait pu déjà faire et comme l'avait prévu Hermione, des modifications furent à prévoir. Drago, refroidi par un nom qui était devinable pour Hermione, exigea sommairement la plume qu'elle tenait et raya sans ménagement la ligne mentionnant un certain diplomate. Sa mère s'en indigna mais Drago lui répondit un simple « point non négociable ». Hermione fut contente d'avoir su deviner la réaction de celui qu'elle ne connaissait que peu finalement mais ne vit pas venir la suite.  
- Je me doutais que ta liste serait assez courte mais de là à ce qu'il y ai moins de dix noms… et aucun Weasley… Là, tu me surprends…  
- Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Narcissa redevenue hautaine subitement. Il est malvenu d'inviter la famille de son ancien prétendant. Que diraient nos convives franchement ? Non, non, pour une fois, ta fiancée fait preuve d'intelligence.  
- Il se trouve, mère, que notre mariage est censé être un exemple de tolérance, de pardon mutuel et de renouveau. Le fait que les Weasley, famille très impliquée dans la résistance et proche d'Hermione ne soient pas présents risque de provoquer un résultat opposé à celui espéré. Sans compter que j'aurais un certain plaisir personnel à voir leur tête quand Hermione me dira « oui », ajouta-t-il tout en sachant que ça se solderait par un regard indigné de la dite fiancée.  
- Là, je te retrouve mon fils, sourit sournoisement sa mère tout en regardant avec plaisir ce qu'elle-même avait prévu. Au moins, tu n'as pas tout perdu en la fréquentant…  
- Tu pourrais aussi y mettre tes collègues du ministère non ? Reprit Drago en évitant le piège lancé par sa mère.  
- Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à les « amuser », répondit Hermione légèrement refroidie par la proposition de Drago.  
- Qui te parles de les amuser ? Je suggérais simplement de les inviter à un évènement qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé possible, souligna Drago avec un petit air vicieux qui ne laissa aucun doute sur la pointe de vengeance personnelle qu'il glissait à travers ces paroles.  
- On se demande pourquoi… murmura Narcissa qui reprit ensuite l'étude de **l'aile ouest de son plan de table.**  
Jusqu'à l'heure de midi, table après table Narcissa exposa son point de vue entre deux contestations argumentées de son fils. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se demanda s'ils avaient encore conscience qu'elle était là. Même si elle n'avait pas souvent de quoi intervenir, vu le débit vocal de sa future-belle-mère, elle n'en aurait jamais eu l'occasion. Elle se concentra alors sur le travail qu'il lui restait encore à faire : une liste un peu plus généreuse. La question de si oui ou non elle devait y mettre les Weasley fut vite réglée lorsqu'elle se demanda qui elle aurait aimé avoir auprès d'elle si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Drago. Même si Ron avait été plus qu'un ami, sa relation avec lui allait au-delà d'une simple séparation amoureuse tragique. Harry, Ron et elle avaient tissé des liens très forts lors de la Guerre et ça, même Ron ne pouvait l'occulter. Donc son nouvel objectif maintenant était d'atteindre le nombre de vingt. Hermione pensa alors à son ancien patron qui lui avait au final montrer un certain respect et finit même par envisager le reste des employés des archives. Puis, un nom la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Ils en étaient à la table où serait son ancien professeur et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Narcissa réfléchissait à qui elle pouvait attribuer la place libre à la droite de « minnie » et Hermione prononça naturellement le nom d'Augustus Tradley. Drago prit alors sa mère de vitesse en allant vérifier si ce nom était sur la liste et son étonnement fut alors exprimé sur son visage en ne le trouvant pas. Là, Hermione sut qu'elle venait de marquer un point face à sa belle-mère dans l'estime de Drago et la jubilation fut totale. Petit sourire en coin discret, elle regarda très furtivement la réaction de Narcissa, outrée d'avoir fait l'impasse de ce notable ministériel. Hermione en voulut alors au destin de ne pas lui avoir donné l'occasion et la possibilité de prendre cet instant en photo afin de ne jamais l'oublier. Prenant l'avantage au vol, elle argumenta son choix avec une maîtrise exemplaire de l'histoire de ces amants maudits et réussit à ne pas exploser de rire quand Drago comprit avec dégoût à son tour qui était la fameuse « minnie ».  
Après ce coup de maître, Hermione accepta avec grand plaisir l'invitation à déjeuner de Drago après avoir promis à Narcissa de revenir pour quatorze heures précises. Il restait encore beaucoup de choses à voir concernant les invitations et le tout devait être bouclé ce soir là absolument. Mais à midi, deux minutes et quelques secondes, Hermione ne pensait déjà plus aux préparatifs et se concentrait à ne pas sauter sauvagement sur Drago pour exprimer toute la frustration physique et émotionnelle de ces derniers jours. Le nouveau contrat de mariage avait eu le don de détendre l'atmosphère et une fois arrivée au chemin de traverse, même si les capuches rabattues empêchaient qu'on les reconnaisse, Drago lui prit la main fermement.

A l'approche du restaurant, quelques flash provenant de cachette peu élaborée poussa Drago a accélérer le mouvement. Les journalistes les avaient visiblement reconnus malgré leur discrétion, chose qui avait finalement dû attirer leur attention, et n'hésitèrent pas à leur foncer dessus pour les assaillir de questions restées jusque là sans réponse. Drago ouvrit alors la porte du restaurant habituel pour laisser Hermione passer avant lui et la referma presque en leur claquant au nez. Déçus voir énervés, certains tentèrent de franchir l'interdit mais le responsable intervint très rapidement en les reconduisant hors de ses murs.  
- Je suis sincèrement désolé… Ils sont là depuis onze heures et tous nos clients s'en sont plains. S'ils continuent comme ça, je vais en dire deux mots au ministère… A force, ils vont faire fuir ma clientèle, protesta Seamus.  
- Heureusement que tu étais là au bon moment, soupira Hermione, ils nous auraient suivis jusqu'à notre table s'ils avaient pu…  
- J'ai pas trop de mérite sur ce point, répondit le propriétaire du restaurant. On a reçu un hibou pour toi il y a cinq minute. On en a conclu qu'il t'avait précédé et que tu allais arriver. J'ai anticipé les choses voilà tout. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais aller voir, il est assez nerveux et bon, la fenêtre de la cuisine n'est pas une volière adéquate… Drago, table habituelle, pas besoin de te la désigner n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, ça ira, répliqua-t-il en regardant Hermione du coin de l'œil assez surprise de ce message inattendu.  
Intriguée, Hermione suivit Seamus jusqu'aux cuisines où effectivement un hibou squattait le rebord de fenêtre non sans agitation. Un elfe tendait de lui prendre le parchemin mais le volatile battait des ailes avec une telle énergie qu'il fallait être simple d'esprit pour ne pas le comprendre. Au passage, Hermione remarqua que mis à part deux sorcières en pleine préparation de repas, le reste de l'équipe était des elfes. Elle regarda Seamus avec indignation et le message fut assez clair pour qu'il lui explique que la toque qu'ils portaient n'était pas là pour la décoration. A sa grande surprise, Hermione apprit que Seamus payait tout son personnel sans exception et que pour lui, les elfes étaient en nombre supplémentaire uniquement parce qu'ils se trouvaient être des commis très dévoués et consciencieux. Satisfaite de ce discours, elle n'attendit plus pour aller prendre ce qui lui revenait et après avoir donné quelques épluchures de pomme de terre, l'oiseau s'envola sans gratitude.  
Sans bouger de là où elle était, Hermione ouvrit le pli et lu d'une traite le message qu'il contenait. Très vite, elle avait reconnu l'écriture de sa mère qui la contactait au nom de son mari et elle. Comme elle l'imaginait au début de la lettre, sa mère lui demandait de prendre contact avec eux afin de reparler de l'incident de dimanche dernier et que le mieux était même qu'elle vienne manger chez eux le soir même ou le lendemain. Elle proposait également à ce que le nouveau venu dans la vie de leur fille vienne s'il le souhaitait. A la fin du courrier, elle rappelait tout de même que malgré leur différent, ils restaient ses parents et qu'ils l'aimaient.  
Hermione savait que là, sa mère essayait simplement à la rendre coupable de la dispute et ça fonctionnait parfaitement. De toute manière, il fallait bien qu'elle les affronte à nouveau mais il lui fallait un peu plus de temps que le soir même. Elle décida donc de leur répondre plus tard et de leur proposer plutôt un dîner à mercredi soir. Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'à voir ça avec Drago et Hermione savait parfaitement que c'était pas gagné d'avance.  
Seulement, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, au niveau de sa table, elle resta bouche grande ouverte à voir Pansy Parkinson presque Malefoy collée, puisque c'était le mot exacte, à Drago, son Drago. Certes, ce dernier avait pour sa défense de tenter de la repousser et d'être franchement mal à l'aise face à la situation mais toute femme qui se respectait ne pouvait faire autrement qu'être totalement jalouse, énervée, prête à faire de la pâté PansyEcorgée pour chat peu regardant, perdre toute dignité à le faire au milieu du restaurant, et ne ressentir aucune mauvaise conscience à toute cette imagination malsaine. Tout en se croisant les bras, Hermione reprit de la contenance et interrogea Drago du regard. Pansy ne loupa rien à la scène et en profita pour mettre sa main sur le torse de Drago qui n'attendit pas l'indignation logique d'Hermione pour la lui enlever et lui répéter une énième fois de partir. Voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, Drago finit par se lever et rejoindre la droite d'Hermione, lui poser une main possessive sur le dos et se tourner vers Pansy, le regard sournois.  
- Il va falloir te faire une raison, reprit Drago alors qu'Hermione se voyait bien la lui faire perdre définitivement au contraire.  
- Et si je te disais que je suis enceinte ? Répliqua Pansy a en retourner le couteau, qu'Hermione projettait de lui enfoncer en plein cœur, sur son expéditrice.  
- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Pansy. Il aurait fallu que je te touche autrement que pour te repousser, se défendit Drago en donnant ainsi la possibilité à Hermione de respirer et de s'imaginer à nouveau devenir une experte dans le découpage humain.  
- Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas, mon cher… répliqua Pansy en souriant fièrement vers une Hermione prise d'un revers cinglant.  
- Faute de mieux, se justifia Drago. Tu as encore des choses à apprendre de la vie Pansy… On ne peut rien imposer à un Malefoy et surtout pas un bâtard. Sur ce, rien que le fait que tu ai posé la main sur moi m'a coupé l'appétit, ajouta-t-il avant de faire une légère pression dans le dos d'Hermione pour l'inviter à s'en aller.  
Mais là, c'était mal connaître la vipère qui se développait à son contact. Elle lui fit résistance, regarda ensuite l'ancienne Serpentarde en imaginant une hachette à la main, saisit le visage de Drago avec celle qui était théoriquement libre et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle put sentir un petit rictus de son fiancé, visiblement ravi du défit, ainsi qu'une caresse timide d'une main qui descendait vers le bas de son dos avant d'entendre le bruit d'un mouvement brusque provenant de leur table. Hermione et Drago se s'éloignèrent donc pour voir Pansy maintenant proche d'eux, aussi verte que pouvait l'être son ancien uniforme. Hermione jubilait intérieurement tout en emprisonnant sa conscience et ne se gênait pas de rajouter un « Et le mieux, c'est moi… ». Telle une petite gamine de huit ou dix ans, Hermione se visualisait parfaitement en train de sautiller sur place, lui sortirent ensuite un « nananère » avant de reprendre sa taille adulte, lui en coller une pour avoir oser lui faire une peur bleue, et même une autre, pour ne pas dire plein d'autres, pour diverse raison plus ou moins justifiées. Le souvenir de Drago embrassant Pansy en plein chemin de Traverse lui provoquait encore des ulcères temporaires qui valaient bien une vengeance des plus féminines. Satisfaite de la voir partir penaud, Hermione fit le contraire de ce que s'apprêtait à faire Drago et s'assit à la table.  
- Et bien contrairement à toi, elle m'a ouvert l'appétit… Le ragoût de Pansy n'est peut-être pas des plus comestible mais le mijoté de canard à la cannelle me semble plus séduisant.  
- Je peux éventuellement te proposer un autre repas, suggéra Drago avec un regard qui ne laissa aucun doute à Hermione, obligée d'imaginer son canard avec un caleçon pour éviter de céder.  
- Il me faut des forces pour rester une après-midi supplémentaire avec ta mère, alors j'opte pour le canard…  
- Et ce message ? Capitula Drago tout en la rejoignant à table.  
- Mes parents nous invitent à manger chez eux…  
- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il surpris et peu enthousiaste à la fois.  
- Ils restent mes parents… murmura Hermione en essayant de faire comprendre à Drago son dilemme.  
- Je le sais bien Hermione… Et si on a réussi à convaincre ma mère, on arrivera bien à rassurer tes parents…  
De toute manière, il le fallait bien et tout en revenant au manoir, Hermione cherchait tous les arguments qu'elle pourrait ressortir en cas de nouvelle confrontation. Drago la laissa une fois arrivés en précisant qu'il avait à faire au ministère et Hermione regretta de n'avoir pas obtenu ne serait-ce qu'un simple baiser. Contrariée, elle n'hésita pas à accepter la proposition d'un elfe à la conduire jusqu'à la maîtresse de maison après avoir envoyé sa réponse à ses parents. Au moins, une chose était sur pour elle, Narcissa n'avait pas à avoir peur que Drago la mette à la porte une fois qu'ils seraient marié. Il était simplement hors de question qu'Hermione y vive maintenant qu'elle avait vu le spectre en personne. Pour elle, le contrat de mariage que Drago avait fais rédigé signait la fin d'une ère dans cette famille autant que le mariage en lui-même et le manoir appartenait définitivement à celle qui représentait encore la partie obscure de cette famille.  
D'ailleurs durant l'après-midi, la leçon d'histoire ne lui fit épargnée. Le fait qu'Hermione l'ai étudié lors de ses recherches l'aida à comprendre un peu dans quoi elle mettait les pieds mais Narcissa exigea de sa future belle-fille une telle perfection que la déception était prévisible pour l'ancienne Gryffondor. Néanmoins, après trois heures de détails plus ou moins croustillant sur les membres de la famille invités au mariage apportant la justification des dispositions lors du repas nuptiale, Narcissa n'arriva pas à la prendre au piège ce qui l'énerva presque autant qu'elle s'en soulagea. D'une certaine manière, Hermione fut heureuse que Drago n'est pas de frère mais surtout de belle-sœur digne du nom suivant les critères de sa belle-mère. Dans le cas contraire, la tâche pour entrer dans une certaine estime de la Lady aurait été impossible. Là, l'arme d'Hermione était son intelligence et l'exploité jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi l'usa totalement.  
Une fois le plan de table définitivement établis, la rédaction des invitations validée, la disposition et le décors de ces dernier choisis, l'établissement d'une liste de secours au cas où des ingrats se désisterait terminée, Hermione eut enfin l'autorisation de s'en aller. Finalement, elle réalisait que parcourir l'Angleterre la veille ne l'avait pas autant fatiguée et savoir qu'il restait plus de dix jours comme ceux là avant le mariage la désespéra.   
Une fois aux portes du manoir, Hermione se demanda s'il fallait qu'elle aille directement chez Drago où si elle devait attendre une invitation de sa part. De toute façon, il y avait toujours son chat chez lui et tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas viré, elle aurait toujours cette excuse officielle pour aller frapper chez lui.  
Hermione transplanna alors jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble de Drago et prit l'ascenseur sans perdre un instant. Un peu angoissée, elle marcha ensuite jusqu'à l'appartement de Drago et guetta le moindre bruit qui lui aurait pu lui donner de quoi penser que son propriétaire occupait les lieux. Seulement, la seule chose qu'elle entendit fut les miaulement plaintif de son chat et du grattement des griffes sur le bois de la porte. Hermione lui murmura un bonjour et lui demanda de ne pas donner une raison à Drago de lui retirer son excuse mais le chat fit forcément tout le contraire de ce que lui ordonnait sa maîtresse. Paniqué à l'idée que Drago voit l'état de l'embrasure de la porte, avant qu'elle ne puisse arranger les dégâts, Hermione tenta de jouer avec son matou pour le faire patienter. Elle prit alors le parchemin de ses parents qu'elle avait gardé sur elle et le glissa dans l'ouverture en essayant de le faire passer pour une proie potentiel. Rapidement, elle entendit un silence qui laissa croire à au moins une réflexion du félin et la décision se fit vite savoir lorsqu'elle entendit un petit soufflement vif en plus de sentir une résistance sur le papier. Jouant ainsi durant une bonne dizaine de minute, Hermione ne fit pas attention à l'ombre qui se rapprochait d'elle tout en observant la scène d'un drôle d'air.  
- La porte était ouverte Hermione… s'amusa à signaler Drago, amusé de la position allongée ventre contre sol de sa fiancée. Je dois avouer que tu as un certain don à te montrer sous un jour toujours différent… se moqua-t-il alors qu'Hermione tentait de regarder un peu d'amour propre en se relevant dignement.  
- Comment voulais-tu que je le sache, moi, hein ? Répliqua-t-elle alors en faisant une moue mi indignée mi honteuse.  
- Et bien, en essayant d'entrée par exemple…  
- Je suis bien élevée, moi, je n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça !!! Argumenta Hermione en se donnant une prestance qui agaça profondément Drago.  
- Très bien, alors on va avoir une discussion toi et moi… annonça-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte, chasser le chat avec son pied, regarder avec horreur les copeaux de bois éparpillés au sol, et s'en indigner de la tête avant d'entrer.  
Hermione le suivit et déposa sa cape sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva avant de rejoindre Drago qui avait de même et l'attendait assis sur le canapé. Le côté solennelle de la chose lui fit légèrement peur sur le coup et la fatigue de la journée ne lui offrit que peu d'enthousiasme possible à une discussion sérieuse. Mais Drago en avait décidé autrement et elle n'y échapperait pas de toute évidence. Donc, après avoir ouvert la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse à son chat, Hermione alla se mettre en face de Drago, prête à écouter la sentence.  
- Je vais être direct Hermione, ce week-end, tu déménageras toutes tes affaires. Si ton chat a le droit de séjour ici, ce n'est pas pour rien. Alors évite de me faire répéter tous les jours que tu es chez toi ici. Tu ne frappes pas, tu ne sonnes pas, tu entres.  
- C'est pas aussi facile Drago, je suis habituée à une certaine indépendance et même si ton appartement me plait beaucoup, il reste « ton » appartement et non le « notre ».  
- Ton complexe financier envers moi ne va pas s'arranger lorsqu'on se sera marié Hermione… Il va falloir que tu acceptes ma situation et que tu apprennes à vivre avec…  
- Je sais… Mais tout est si rapide, j'ai besoin de temps pour ça…  
- Je te rappel aussi que cet appartement n'a pas vraiment eu le plaisir de ma présence jusque là…  
- Je sais… répéta Hermione en soupirant.  
- Bon, alors sujet clos. Suivant…  
- Suivant ? S'étonna Hermione, éreintée.  
- Ton chat…  
Une alarme interne s'actionna à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Son chat ? Son Pattenrond ? Son amour de compagnon fidèle, enfin presque… Que lui voulait-il ? Bon certes, il n'était pas un ange sur quatre pattes mais le ton que venait de prendre son fiancé n'avait rien de paradisiaque non plus. Son instinct de protection s'enclencha et une blancheur sans précédent coloria son visage. Sans détour, Drago lui expliqua toutes ses griefs contre l'autre male dominant sur son territoire et Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à le justifier face à la longue liste détaillées de Drago. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce moment précis où le chat se « soulagea » juste devant la vitre côté terrasse sans aucune mauvaise conscience. Drago fit alors un geste vif du bras pour lui montrer le délit flagrant obligeant Hermione a reconnaître un certain laissé allé de son chat. Elle du alors lui promettre de faire quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne savait pas encore quoi, et parti nettoyer les bêtises de son ingrat.  
Drago lui annonça rapidement qu'il allait chercher quelques affaires à lui au manoir et qu'il serait de retour dans moins d'une heure. Hermione en fut un peu mécontente vu l'heure tardive qu'il était déjà et elle se doutait que Narcissa ferait en sorte d'allonger ce délais pour profiter un peu de son fils chéri. Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit, faire un repas. L'état plus que vide de la cuisine ne fut pas encourageant mais Hermione se souvint avoir de quoi préparer un petit tête à tête dans son appartement. Même si tout n'était pas réglé entre eux, Hermione avait envie et même besoin d'une trêve et quoi de mieux qu'un dîner en amoureux ?  
Même pas vingt minutes après, Hermione pouvait se mettre en action pour réaliser un plat certes moins gastronomique que ce que Seamus pouvait leur proposé mais réellement fais avec amour. Elle ouvrit alors le livre de recette que sa mère lui avait offert lors de accession à l'indépendance et commença à mélanger les différents ingrédient avec autant de sérieux que si c'était une potion explosive. Pendant que le tout mijotait tranquillement, elle se dépêcha de dresser la table, de s'arranger légèrement histoire d'être aussi appétissante que ce qu'il pourrait avoir dans son assiette et entreprit une déco stylée afin de rendre sa ratatouille au poulet moins commune que son nom pouvait présager. L'heure passa alors plus vite que prévue et cinq minute avant le moment théorique du retour de Drago, Hermione paniqua et s'accéléra pour être sur que tout soit prêt. Elle fut d'ailleurs soulagée de constater que Drago avait cinq minutes de retard contrairement à son habitude. Seulement, quand la grande aiguille indiqua le quart d'heure au-delà du temps estimé par son fiancé, Hermione commença à déchanter. Les cinq minutes suivantes lui provoquèrent une impossibilité de rester en place. Les assiettes allaient refroidir s'il n'arrivait pas et les dix minutes supplémentaires la rendit soudainement nerveuse.  
Et si Narcissa avait réussi à faire changer d'avis son fils ? L'idée la fit frissonner à en faire trembler l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans les mains et mettre une tâche sur une partie stratégique de son haut. Agacée, elle remis les assiette dans la cuisine dans l'optique de leur donner un petit réchaud magique après et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Baguette à la main, elle se lança un sort de recurvite mais le bruit de transplannage que fit Drago la fit sursauter et elle dû s'y reprendre une deuxième fois. En sortant, autant en colère que ravie, Hermione vit alors un Drago, plongé dans la lecture d'un document, faire absolument pas attention à elle. Ecœurée, elle resta là, immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne prendre la parole.  
- Ca sent bizarre… Tu as fais un truc pour ton chat ? Ah au fait, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais déjà mangé avec ma mère, ça m'aurait évité de le faire seul tout en l'écoutant me dire à quel point je fais une erreur monumentale.  
La bonne éducation que ses parents s'étaient efforcés à lui donner l'empêchait de le dire tout haut mais au fond d'elle, le gros mot associé à la situation ronronna à lui en couper la parole. Elle alla donc dans la cuisine, prit une assiette pour transvaser le tout dans l'eau et la posa à terre pour offrir un festin à son roi. Ce dernier s'approcha avec les moustaches raidies, et une fois à proximité, exprima un dégoût devant sa maîtresse et rebroussa chemin dans une nouvelle ingratitude qui finit d'achever l'humeur massacrante d'Hermione.  
- Tous les mêmes… se murmura-t-elle avant d'aller dans la chambre, claquer la porte devant un Drago interdit et se changer pour se mettre au lit.  
Tournée sur le côté, elle s'emmitoufla davantage dans les couvertures lorsqu'elle entendit Drago arriver dans la chambre. Elle put l'entendre soupirer avant de sentir qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Le silence s'installa alors quelques minutes puis quelques bruit indiqua à Hermione que Drago l'avait maintenant rejoint sous les draps. Le stresse de la situation l'empêcha bien sur de fermer l'œil et la curiosité la persécuta pour savoir si oui ou non il en était de même pour Drago. Heureusement pour la bonne santé de son cœur, le souffle de Drago juste derrière elle lui prouva que non.  
- Ce n'était pas pour ton chat n'est ce pas ? Soupira-t-il avant de comprendre que le silence de sa fiancée voulait tout dire. J'en toucherais deux mots à ma mère demain…  
- Bonne nuit, répliqua-t-elle froidement histoire de manifester poliment sa colère réprimée.  
- Hermione… On est plus à Poudlard… Ca serait bien si on passait une journée sans se disputer tu ne crois pas ? Je te rappel qu'on va passer notre vie ensemble !  
- Oui, je sais ! S'énerva Hermione en répétant à nouveau les deux derniers mots de manière scolaire.  
- Tu es impossible, pesta Drago tout en se rallongeant sur le dos.  
- Merci, venant de toi, je prend ça comme un compliment, lança-t-elle d'un ton ferme qui ne laissa aucune chance à Drago de surenchérir.  
Soupires après soupires, Drago ne semblait pas réussir à se calmer comme si quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur. Hermione pouvait parfaitement entendre également les mouvements de bras cogner le matelas, signe de son énervement mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle l'imaginait déjà sortir du lit et dormir sur le canapé mais les intentions de Drago en fut tout autre. Après un énième long soupire, elle sentit Drago se tourner vers elle et mettre une main sur son bras.  
- Hermione, me rend pas responsable de l'indélicatesse de ma mère… s'il te plait…  
- Tu avais au moins raison sur un point… S'il n'y avait eu pas de mariage, il n'y aurait déjà eu plus de nous…  
- Attends, on se serait quand même pas séparé pour si peu…  
- Je ne sais pas…  
- Ah, c'est une première ça, s'amusa subitement Drago provoquant ainsi une réaction de sa fiancée qui se retourna alors pour le défier du regard.  
- Très drôle Malefoy !  
- Tu as des petites rides au front quand tu t'énerves qui sont vraiment irrésistible, continua-t-il en tentant de se rapprocher.  
- Bah les pattes Malefoy, survit à notre mariage et là tu pourras me toucher !  
- Allez quoi, laisse moi juste les…  
- Recule ! S'écria-t-elle alors que le regard de Drago lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en ferait rien.  
- Et si tu venais plutôt dans mes bras ? Lui proposa-t-il avec des yeux suppliant. Une trêve nous ferait un peu de bien non ?  
- Seulement si tu t'engage à ne pas aller plus loin, marmonna Hermione à deux doigt de ne pas respecter elle-même ses propres volontés avant de se laisser entourer par les deux tentacules de son fiancé.  
- Tu t'es engagée toute seule dans cette voie, j'ai rien promis moi…murmura Drago au creux de ses oreilles, lui donnant ainsi toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle était maintenant dans une situation compromettante.


	20. Quand la solitude frappe à la porte

**Mot de l'auteur**

Bonjour à tous,  
Oui… Trois long mois… Que puis-je faire pour que vous me pardonniez ??? Un chapitre ??? Et bien voilà, il est là… enfin…  
Que s'est-il passé ? Et bien, pour reprendre l'expression que j'ai mis pour une autre de mes fics, j'ai eu pas mal de poêle sur le feu durant ces derniers temps et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous concocter ce vingtième chapitre. Est-ce que le prochain va se faire autant attendre ? Il est clair que je ne pourrais peut-être pas vous le donner dans 3 semaines vu que je déménage fin mai et que de ce fait, j'aurais beaucoup de peinture, de cartons, de choses administratives etc donc comptez plus un mi/fin juin en sachant que si je peux avant, je le ferais.  
En tout cas, merci de votre fidélité, de votre patience, et bienvenue aux nombreux nouveaux lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me faire un coucou.  
A bientôt tous ;o)  
YvyLeeWoods  
Ps : Minute de silence pour tous les Boris

**20. Quand la solitude frappe à la porte.**

_Cher journal,_

_Tu vas m'en vouloir… Enfin en même temps, il n'y a pas de quoi mais quand même un peu… Je sais, ce que je dis ne veut rien dire mais bon, mon cerveau a un peu de mal ce matin. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi… C'est d'ailleurs le moins qu'on puisse dire… Oh Merlin que j'ai honte… Je vais mourir de honte… Je ne me reconnais pas… Vilaine et faible Hermione… Du coup, j'appréhende trop le réveil de Drago… Je sais cher journal que j'écris un peu tout et n'importe quoi, et surtout n'importe comment mais bon, je suis tout sauf raisonnable à même pas six heures du matin… et dans même pas une heure, Drago va ouvrir la porte de la chambre et là, panique… Je fais quoi ? Je lui dis quoi ? Je réagis comment ? Oh Merlin à l'aide… _

_Bon, je crois que si je veux me raisonner, il faut que je couche mes idées les unes après les autres. Mais promis, tu ne me grondes pas… Enfin non tu ne pourrais pas puisque tu n'es qu'un journal mais bon… enfin dans six mois quand je relirais ça, je crois que je m'engueulerais moi-même… Je suis en train de me dire que j'ai bien fait de rendre mon retourneur de temps au professeur McGonagall, quoiqu'il m'ait été bien pratique quand même… Allez, je me lance… De nombreux ouvrages de mages spécialisés dans la psychologie et des psychiatres moldus disent que ça fait du bien d'extérioriser nos angoisses pour mieux les appréhender, voyons voir si ça marche pour moi où s'ils ont un peu abusé de certaines potions ou boissons…_

_Donc hier soir, Drago est resté lui-même en faisant ce qu'il faut pour me tenter et ce n'est assurément pas humain de résister… Et bien premier constat, je ne suis pas humaine… Quand je repense à ses caresses, à ses baisers, mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas cédé, pourquoi ??? J'en tremble encore… Bref, c'est fait, c'est fait… Tant pis pour moi… _

_Alors forcément, ça ne lui a pas plu, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible et pour éviter une énième dispute, j'ai préféré prendre le large… J'ai donc dormi sur le canapé, enfin dormi, c'est un grand mot, j'ai surtout tourné en rond et fait des allers-retours entre le canapé et la porte de la chambre… Céder ou ne pas céder, voilà la question qui m'a obsédée toute la nuit…_

_Et bien non, je n'ai donc pas cédé, du moins jusque là, et même si une partie de moi-même en est fière, l'autre partie insulte la première sans ménagement. Stupide défi… Je n'ai déjà pas assez d'un mariage à préparer avec une femme qui fait tout pour me faire comprendre que je ne mérite pas son fils chéri, il faut que j'aie aussi besoin de me mettre le chéri en question à dos… Seulement si je faiblis maintenant, il saura qu'il a de l'ascendance sur moi et s'il ne change pas d'avis d'ici là et que je l'épouse, ça sera une notion qui me pourrira la vie jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Non, il faut que Drago comprenne que je ne suis pas comme toutes celles qu'il a pu facilement mettre dans son lit, que je suis différente de toutes celles qu'il peut manipuler avec brio, non moi je suis Hermione Granger, celle qu'il n'aura pas en un seul coup de baguette magique… Je veux être spéciale à ses yeux, je veux être l'unique, je veux qu'il me voie comme la seule femme au monde qui puisse le combler rien qu'en un regard, je veux qu'aucune autre n'obtienne plus son intérêt maintenant que j'ai une place dans son cœur… Etre la femme de sa vie n'implique pas uniquement porter son nom ou ses enfants. Si cela se limitait à ça alors je serais en train de préparer mon mariage dans l'optique de devenir une Weasley et non une Malefoy. Non, je suis peut-être utopique de vouloir ça mais la vision que j'ai du mariage me conduit à celle de mes parents, unis, complices, satisfaits à la simple présence de l'autre, ressentir un manque lorsque l'autre est absent même après vingt ans de mariage et avant tout, passionnés par l'unique existence de cette moitié qui fait qu'on devient un couple. Alors, non, et définitivement non, je ne ferais pas de concession dans ce domaine et Drago doit l'apprendre, même à mes dépends…_

_Bon, le programme d'aujourd'hui ne va pas être trop compliqué… J'ai encore l'immense honneur de passer ma journée avec Lady Malefoy, mais ce qui m'angoisse le plus c'est le repas que mes parents souhaitent donner au soir, avec Drago…_

_La dernière fois, ça n'a pas été ce qu'on peut appeler une réussite et depuis… je n'ai pas trop sondé l'atmosphère depuis… Je devrais peut-être aller les voir vite fait ce matin… Oh oui ! La bonne idée !!! Comme ça, j'évite le face-à-face gênant avec Drago en plus !!! Allez hop, bon cher Journal je te laisse, par contre, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de t'écrire demain parce qu'une très, très, très, très longue journée m'attend… Donc au pire je te dis à vendredi ! Je te raconterais tout ça !!! Promis !_

Aussi discrètement que possible, comme elle avait pu le faire depuis qu'elle était réveillée, Hermione referma son journal intime, le posa sur un coin d'une console, un peu en retrait histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention dessus, et prit un parchemin en plus d'une plume afin de laisser un mot à Drago. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, un simple « Rendez-vous de dernière minute, à tout à l'heure, je t'embrasse, Hermione » ne l'obligeait pas à mentir et était assez neutre pour ne donner aucune idée de son état d'esprit. Il pourrait ainsi largement imaginer qu'elle se rendait chez Ron si ce n'est pas chez Steeve ou tous autres amants potentiels, soit de quoi lui faire regretter de la torturer ainsi; et rien qu'à cette idée, Hermione sentait l'influence Serpentarde la gagner dangereusement. Elle sourit malicieusement puis plaça le petit mot en plein centre de la table à manger avant de prendre sa cape et de s'en aller.

Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, elle transplana directement devant la porte de chez ses parents, tout en se disant qu'à cette heure si matinale, il n'y avait que peu de chance d'être surprise en pleine utilisation de la magie, contrairement à prendre ses parents au pied du lit. D'ailleurs, tout en ouvrant la porte, elle prit bien soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit en entrant. Elle vérifia que toute âme était encore endormie et comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle venait tôt le matin, elle prépara le café et de l'eau chaude pour le thé. Elle dressa ensuite la table avec soin et fit le brin de vaisselle que ses parents avaient laissé de la veille histoire de s'occuper en attendant que la bonne odeur d'un petit déjeuner prêt n'attire deux affamés.

Seulement, plus le temps passait, plus Hermione stressait de se retrouver à nouveau devant ses parents vu le résultat de la dernière visite. Tout en frottant une assiette honorée généreusement de sauce tomate, elle se faisait déjà la scène avec quelques variantes, comme pour se préparer à les affronter. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas son père entrer dans la cuisine et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit sa main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est que ton vieux père Hermione…  
- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, se justifia-t-elle en contrôlant sa respiration.  
- Je vois ça… Alors que nous vaut l'honneur ? Il me semblait qu'on se voyait ce soir pour un dîner, pas ce matin pour un petit déjeuner, à moins que j'aie mal compris ce que m'a dit ta mère…  
- Non, non, on vient bien manger ce soir, c'est juste que je voulais venir vous voir un peu, j'ai plus le droit ? S'indigna faussement Hermione en faisant des petits yeux de chien battu.  
- Le jour où tu ne nous prépareras plus le petit déjeuner à l'improviste, je me vexerais ma chérie, argumenta le père d'Hermione alors que sa mère entrait à son tour dans la cuisine.  
- Bonjour ma chérie ! Je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait être que toi, ajouta-t-elle en regardant son mari avec un petit air de reproche.  
- La prochaine fois Hermione, part avant que ta mère ne descende, comme ça je pourrais la contredire, s'amusa son père avec une détente déconcertante pour une scénariste qui avait prévu tout sauf ça…  
- Ah mince, je n'ai plus de marmelade aux groseilles, se plaignit sa mère ce qui surprit à nouveau Hermione face à tant de légèreté.   
- Alors quoi de nouveau ma chérie, demanda son père, tout en prenant sa première gorgée de café.  
- Et bien, la préparation du mariage avance, mais supporter la mère de Drago toute la journée a de quoi me rendre limite folle, expliqua-t-elle naturellement. Mais je dois reconnaître que sans elle, je n'aurais probablement pas obtenu aussi bien et aussi vite. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie c'est assez, comment dire… terrifiant et impressionnant à la fois…  
- Alors ce mariage aura bien lieu, soupira la mère d'Hermione tout en recevant un regard réprobateur de son époux.  
- Tu es bien sûre de ce que tu veux faire Hermione ? Demanda ensuite son père.   
- Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant, soupira-t-elle en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir si ce mariage était annulé.  
- Tu l'as bien fait pour Ron, alors pourquoi pas pour celui-là ? Pesta sa mère qui reposa sa tasse de thé brutalement sur la table.  
- Ce n'est pas pareil maman…  
- Et en quoi ? Insista-t-elle avec fermeté.  
- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? Questionna alors son père devant le visage figé de sa fille.  
- J'en ai bien peur, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux, se remémorant leur premier baiser, enfin leurs trois premiers baisers, et ce qui ça lui avait procuré.  
- Peur ? S'étonna-t-il tout comme sa femme.  
- Oui, peur… Parce qu'autant Ron, je savais que je le garderais dans ma vie en tant qu'ami, autant Drago, j'ai peur de ce sentiment de vide et de souffrance à l'idée de le perdre.  
- Et c'est réciproque ? Reprit-il avant de soupirer et de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son café.  
- J'en ai bien peur également…  
- Peur ? Intervint cette fois-ci sa mère.  
- Oui, peur… Parce qu'un Drago Malefoy amoureux, tous les journaux affirment unanimement que c'est une première et je suis pas sur d'être à la hauteur de ses espérances… J'ai peur de le décevoir, de lui faire mal, de noircir ce sentiment qu'il n'a que très rarement ressenti depuis qu'il est né… C'est une telle responsabilité que oui, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir l'assumer pleinement… **  
**- Alors tu es vraiment amoureuse, se résigna sa mère en regardant sa fille avec compassion.

Hermione releva alors la tête en direction de celle qui lui avait offert la vie et sans besoin d'émettre un seul mot, les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras. Le père d'Hermione leva les yeux en l'air comme blasé de ces bons sentiments typiquement féminins et termina d'une traite son café pour s'éviter de regarder ce spectacle d'effusions. Hermione ressentit ensuite le besoin de tout leur raconter, en omettant certains passages tels que sa petite bataille avec des voyous qui auraient inquiétés sans raison ses parents. L'explication du pourquoi du mariage fut, quant à elle, nettement plus compliquée à faire comprendre mais le père d'Hermione saisissait parfaitement la portée que pouvait avoir un tel événement avec tout ce qu'il savait sur la communauté magique. Sa mère lui souffla quand même qu'elle méritait un peu plus de romantisme mais Hermione lui avoua que venant de Drago Malefoy, la carte du romantisme ne pouvait pas être plus totale, bien que depuis quelques jours l'ambiance entre eux ne soit plus comme aux premiers jours.

En réalisant ses propres paroles, Hermione devint légèrement triste ce qui n'échappa pas à ses parents qui lui demandèrent alors le pourquoi réel de sa visite. Elle délia alors sa langue à nouveau et au bout d'une heure de conversation, ses parents étaient au courant de presque tout, sexe non compris bien évidemment. La mère d'Hermione tenta de lui remonter le moral en lui racontant combien leur préparation de mariage à eux avait été encore plus chaotique vu que leurs parents n'étaient absolument d'accord sur rien et qu'ils avaient même failli se séparer à trois jours de la célébration. La tête d'Hermione passa alors de pâle à morbide, limite fantomatique, en s'imaginant déjà dans la même situation, ce qui n'était pas des plus fantasmatiques. L'ajout des petits détails dont sa mère se souvenait étrangement parfaitement termina de la paniquer sur le sujet et son père intervint heureusement pour rappeler aussi que le mariage avait bien eu lieu et que plus de vingt-cinq ans plus tard, ils s'aimaient malheureusement encore avant de se prendre une petite tape bien méritée de sa femme sur l'épaule. Hermione récupéra quand même quelques couleurs juste avant de devoir partir et malgré les quelques coups de stress, elle fut rassurée pour le repas du soir même avec Drago.

- Ah, la, la… Si des cheveux blancs apparaissent ma chérie, tu pourras te sentir responsable en tout cas, plaisanta son père.  
- Dites, je peux savoir à quoi est du ce retournement de position ? Parce que bon, dimanche vous étiez prêt à tout faire pour que « je retrouve l'esprit » et là… Enfin, pas que je vais m'en plaindre mais avouez que c'est totalement déroutant, non ?  
- Disons que nous avons eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ton Malefoy a raison quand il dit que s'il y a bien une personne en qui on peut avoir confiance, c'est notre propre fille, notre Hermione, répondit son père en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Evitez de lui dire qu'il a raison… Il va être énervant après, plaisanta-t-elle avec un rire limite nerveux.  
- Et puis ma chérie, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu as le courage de tes convictions, chose qu'on a toujours aimé en toi… Alors, on ne te promet pas de l'aimer mais au moins de respecter ton choix…  
- Si un homme comme lui sait te rendre heureuse alors je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien te dire, rigola son père avec une dérision franchement limite pour Hermione.  
- Il n'est pas aussi froid et distant qu'il ne le paraît vous savez… Il faut simplement lui laisser le temps de s'ouvrir à vous…  
- De toute façon, ce n'est pas un morveux qui va m'impressionner, baguette magique à la main ou pas, s'amusa son père alors qu'Hermione se demandait ce qu'il y avait dans l'eau qui avait servit à faire le thé et le café…  
- Vous êtes sûrs que vous allez bien tous les deux ? Demanda Hermione de plus en plus inquiète.  
- Parfaitement, s'enthousiasma sa mère avec plus que de raison au point qu'Hermione sentit l'implication de la magie à plein nez.  
- Vous n'auriez pas reçu un hibou ou quelque chose provenant de mon quartier très spécifique depuis dimanche ?  
- Pas que je me souvienne, marmonna vite fait la maîtresse de maison avant de prendre son manteau. Bon allez, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas ma chérie mais j'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, en plus d'un repas à préparer. Ah oui, et en parlant de préparation, je souhaiterais participer à celui de ton mariage, et ça, ma chérie, tu ne peux pas m'enlever ça ! Tu es ma seule fille et tu ne te marieras qu'une fois ! Allez gros bisous et à ce soir ! Expédia-t-elle avec un geste de la main avant de claquer la porte.  
- Mais il lui arrive quoi à maman ?  
- Mais rien ma chérie ! Bon, moi aussi je vais devoir te laisser, mon premier patient a rendez-vous dans un bon quart d'heure et si je ne me presse pas il va patienter devant la porte du cabinet, chose que je déteste comme tu le sais.  
- Oui, oui, resta-t-elle interdite… Bonne journée…  
- Oui, à toi aussi ma chérie, à ce soir !

Immobile quelques minutes, totalement pas remise de ce à quoi elle venait d'assister, Hermione chercha à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette situation tout à fait burlesque. Non seulement, elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents aussi joviaux, pour ne pas dire hystériques, mais en plus de ça leur changement de position lui imposait un sentiment d'anormalité extrême, un instinct probablement fortement voire trop développé de par les années précédentes. Une fois réveillée de son mutisme, elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle, puis la raison la quitta lorsqu'elle sortit sa baguette magique pour invoquer toute trace de magie dans la pièce, seulement rien, absolument rien n'apparut. Se sentant franchement frustrée et idiote à la fois, elle se rendit dans la salle à manger où elle fit le même manège sans résultat également avant de s'attaquer au salon, toujours en vain. Forcée de constater que la folie la guettait, elle se convint qu'elle n'était plus à ça prêt et la chambre de ses parents subit le même interrogatoire. Néanmoins, rien de magique, elle mise à part, ne se logeait dans cette maison. Enervée d'être sûre d'une chose apparemment erronée, mais surtout entêtée dans son idée, elle rejeta un coup d'œil général autour d'elle au cas où quelque chose lui aurait échappé, seulement Merlin en voulait à sa santé mentale et après un long soupir, elle renonça, pour le moment, et transplana. Après tout, elle les verrait encore le soir même et elle pourrait investiguer à sa guise.

A son retour à l'appartement, l'esprit perturbé d'Hermione ne donna pas la possibilité à son cœur de paniquer à l'idée de voir Drago. Un peu dans le vague, encore à moitié dans la maison de ses parents à se remémorer ce qui s'était passé, elle ouvrit la porte mécaniquement au point de ne même pas faire attention à l'accueil chaleureux de son chat qui en failli se faire marcher sur la queue. Alors que ce dernier pestait d'un crachement ingrat en la regardant avec une envie de meurtre, elle s'assit à la table, pensive. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, le silence ambiant la ramena à la réalité et un petit papier sur la table attira son attention. Elle pensait y voir son écriture mais c'était bien celle de Drago qui le noircissait. Un simple « Très occupé aujourd'hui, à ce soir chez tes parents. Passe le bonjour à ma mère. » la frustra totalement, mais quelque part, vu son propre message, ce n'était que de bonne guerre. Toutefois, le fait qu'elle ne le voie que le soir impliquait qu'elle ne mange pas avec lui le midi, chose à laquelle elle commençait à s'habituer avec plaisir, mais également, qu'elle se tapait la future belle-mère, seule et presque douze heures consécutives…

- Autant me souhaiter d'aller en enfer… soupira Hermione à cette pensée.

En attendant les dix heures, heure fixée pour rejoindre la mère de Drago, Hermione tenta de se faire pardonner auprès de son chat qui lui faisait franchement la tête, mais ce fut peine perdue jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ouvre le placard et n'en sorte une boite de pâtée. La queue en l'air, les oreilles aux aguets, les moustaches raidies et les yeux aussi ronds que possible, le royal minou miaulant de contentement à en faire un opéra s'approcha de sa maîtresse, se frotta hypocritement tout autour de ses jambes et ne lui donna plus aucun intérêt lorsque la gamelle pleine fut enfin mise à terre. Hermione en rit légèrement avant de lever les yeux au ciel, puis elle prit quelques affaires avant de se rendre tranquillement au manoir Malefoy.

Aujourd'hui le programme était la cérémonie en elle-même. Elles devaient voir la musique pour le sacrement mais aussi pour le soir lors du repas. Il y aurait également à étudier les différents textes et témoignages lors de l'office, mais aussi l'attribution des places dans l'assistance, l'organisation et la délégation de tous ces préparatifs afin que les deux femmes n'aient à se préoccuper de rien d'autre que de leur coiffure, mais aussi de la question des témoins.

Sur ce dernier point, Hermione hésitait énormément car vu l'importance médiatique de son mariage, elle ne voulait pas qu'on pense certaines choses alors que les motivations en étaient tout autres. Forcément, ce doute concernait principalement la présence d'Harry à ses côtés en tant que meilleur ami, mais la convenance voulait qu'elle n'ait que des filles et si elle insistait pour déroger à la règle, les gens auraient pu interpréter cela comme du matraquage publicitaire sur la « réconciliation des camps ». Alors que pour elle, avoir Harry auprès d'elle se justifiait par cette amitié sans faille qu'ils avaient tissée pendant presque quatorze ans. D'un autre côté, Ron lui en voudrait sûrement mais c'était son jour, sa journée unique à elle et Hermione estimait qu'elle pouvait être égoïste au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Arrivée à l'entrée, de ce qui resterait à jamais la demeure de Narcissa, Hermione n'écouta qu'à moitié les commentaires des tableaux qui lui réservaient toujours un accueil particulièrement agréable. L'elfe l'accompagna ensuite jusqu'au salon et c'est avec une grande joie bien dissimulée qu'elle salua sa future belle-mère.

- Un peu plus et vous m'auriez fait attendre… Lança Narcissa, mettant ainsi Hermione directement mal à l'aise.  
- Votre fils vous passe le bonjour, changea-t-elle de sujet, afin de ne pas être désagréable dès le matin, en prévision d'une journée entière avec sa belle-mère.  
- Bon, alors voyons… Première chose à voir, ce sont les témoins. Bien entendu, ils seront au nombre de trois, et même si la tradition pure demande à ce que de votre côté il s'agisse de femmes non mariées, au vu de ce que m'a raconté mon fils sur votre vie sociale, nous allons uniquement nous limiter sur l'âge. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas choisir des jeunes filles plus âgées que vous, imposa Narcissa alors qu'Hermione se demandait déjà qui pourraient être les deux autres en plus de Ginny. Drago prend bien évidemment mon cher Blaise, et il m'a annoncé qu'il me donnerait les deux autres noms dans la soirée, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Hermione pestait sur Drago pour ne pas avoir discuté du sujet en privé avant d'en parler à sa mère. Et vous, des idées ?  
- Heu… Et bien, Ginny Wea… heu Potter entre dans vos critères. Pour les deux autres, je vais y réfléchir.  
- Ne tardez pas, samedi nous devons aller avec elles faire les essayages des robes, il faut donc qu'elles soient disponibles toute la journée…  
- Nous allons en discuter avec Drago ce soir et nous vous donnerons notre réponse en même temps, répondit Hermione, un peu excédée par tant d'agressivité.

Suite à ça, l'organisation du plan de cérémonie fut étudiée avec minutie par Narcissa, au point de donner un vicieux mal de tête à Hermione, le genre de migraine qui ne veut absolument pas partir avec le temps. Ne pouvant que répondre oui à presque toutes les questions, elle ne vit pas l'heure passer, et si son ventre n'avait pas crié famine, elle se serait presque endormie sur place à entendre le discours interminable, et c'était le cas de le dire, sur l'art et la manière de marier les gens dans une assemblée pour rendre une cérémonie parfaite. Même si Hermione estimait ne pas avoir le talent réel de Narcissa pour tous ces détails, il était clair qu'elle estimait que la mère de Drago en faisait franchement « trop ». Savoir qu'il n'était pas recommandé de mettre deux célibataires à côté lors d'une cérémonie n'était pas donné à tout le monde. D'après Narcissa, il ne fallait pas qu'ils pense qu'on souhaitait les mettre ensemble, même si c'était vrai, parce qu'ils pourraient, de ce fait, plus se parler au cours de la soirée. Alors que justement, ils auraient été placés à la même table pour pouvoir se rencontre. Tout ça était quand même une notion qui ne pouvait sortir que d'un esprit qui n'avait probablement pas autre chose à penser. Hermione en arriva même à supposer que Narcissa préparait le mariage de son fils depuis des années, pour ne pas dire depuis qu'elle lui avait donné la vie tellement le tout était ficelé « parfaitement ». En même temps, vu que Drago devait à l'origine se marier avec Pansy, en commençant à connaître le personnage, Narcissa avait dû déjà prévoir tous ces détails depuis des mois. Toutefois, il était clair pour Hermione que seule, elle n'aurait jamais réussit à offrir un mariage digne de ce nom à Drago sans l'aide de « Milady Perfection ».

- Vous m'écoutez Hermione ? Questionna la blonde, visiblement vexée.  
- Je réfléchissais aux noms de mes demoiselles d'honneur, mentit Hermione avec de plus en plus de facilité.  
- Je vois… Hé bien, si tout cela ne vous intéresse pas, je peux tout à fait continuer seule, de toute façon, on ne peut pas dire que vous me soyez d'une grande aide… Nous nous reverrons donc à quatorze heures afin d'écouter les cinq groupes disponibles qu'on m'a conseillés.  
- Très bien, soupira Hermione, plutôt ravie de quitter les lieux.

Ne sachant pas trop où aller, seule, capuche rabaissée, elle flâna discrètement à travers la foule compacte d'un milieu de journée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'aller au restaurant où Drago devait certainement manger avec l'un de ses rendez-vous, et retourner à l'un des deux appartements ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que ça non plus. Elle s'arrêta donc à un marchant ambulant de nourriture rapide et comme le commun des sorciers, elle prit ce que les moldus appelaient simplement un sandwich. De boutique en boutique, elle se remémora le temps où elle le faisait uniquement pour avoir un peu de compagnie, alors que maintenant, c'était la solitude qui motivait le hasard de ses pas. Elle put également entendre quelques conversations qui mentionnaient son mariage et bizarrement, la vitrine qui se trouvait juste près d'eux la passionnait tout particulièrement. Le couple qui commentait l'événement était visiblement perplexe par rapport au choix d'Hermione et supposait soit qu'elle était sous pression ministérielle, soit qu'elle était enceinte après une nuit trop arrosée, soit que Drago menaçait un proche, soit que Ron l'avait larguée et qu'elle se vengeait en se mariant avec son ennemi, et aucune notion d'amour ne fut même envisagée, alors que pourtant… D'un autre côté, il était vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais affichés comme n'importe quel autre couple dit amoureux et qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas montré de quoi alimenter l'argumentation du ministre, et elle le regrettait bien sincèrement. Même si leur histoire était belle d'une certaine manière, elle restait avant tout discrète et privée, c'est-à-dire à l'opposé du plan du Ministre de la Magie. Déprimée par la réalité si peu séduisante de son couple, elle soupira tout en fermant les yeux et s'appuya sur la vitre de la boutique de chaudrons.

- Tu comptes ajouter ça à notre liste de mariage ? Demanda une voix discrète mais familière qui fit sursauter Hermione. Hé bien, dois-je y voir un signe de cachotterie et me méfier que tu me trompes avec le vieux monsieur Grabbis ou l'un de ces chaudrons ? S'amusa Drago tout en lui lançant un regard narquois qui titilla l'ancienne Gryffondor.  
- Je regardais simplement quel chaudron serait assez grand pour contenir ton ego, ou même toi tout entier lorsque j'aurai des envies de meurtres, se justifia-t-elle en faisant un peu rire son fiancé.  
- La seule chose dont tu auras envie avec moi ne terminera pas dans un chaudron mais dans un lit ma chère, répliqua-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil énervant.  
- Ca reste à voir, mon cher, répondit-elle, en insistant sur les derniers mots avec un air malicieux avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'avais pas une journée chargée au point qu'on ne devait se voir que ce soir ? Enfin pas que je sois ravie, bien au contraire…  
- Et si je te dis que tu me manquais, tu me crois ? Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.  
- J'ai beaucoup de mal, non… se moqua Hermione avec un petit sourire au coin.  
- Soit… soupira-t-il, c'était pourtant le cas mais bon, je peux repartir tout de suite puisque je ne suis pas désiré par ma propre fiancée… argumenta-t-il tout en se retournant.  
- Non, attends, reste, je suis désolée Drago… Je suis un peu préoccupée aujourd'hui… Je suis contente de te voir, sincèrement…  
- Je préfère ça, sourit-il tout en l'approchant d'elle… Et si on s'isolait dans la petite rue histoire d'approfondir notre rencontre improvisée, qu'en dis-tu ?  
- La perspective d'une réconciliation entre nous me tente vraiment, seulement après ce que je viens d'entendre, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit publique et non entre deux sombres murs… Déclara-t-elle avant d'afficher un regard sérieux. Drago, les gens ne croient pas du tout à notre histoire…  
- Y crois-tu toi-même ?  
- Quand tu me prends dans tes bras, oui… soupira-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, non sans émotion.  
- Alors viens…

Sans se faire prier, Hermione se laissa envelopper par la chaleur des bras de Drago et savoura le moment d'affection qu'il venait de lui offrir. Elle était également parfaitement consciente qu'il venait à nouveau de faire un pas vers elle, et tout comme le fait que cela se passe dans la rue centrale du chemin de Traverse, ce geste était à apprécier à sa juste valeur. L'un contre l'autre, ils purent à nouveau entendre les commentaires de deux autres personnes, deux femmes visiblement relativement âgées de par leur voix rocailleuse et Drago s'amusa à quelques commentaires au creux de l'oreille de sa fiancée, qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme et de ne pas rire. La première se moquait de la mauvaise éducation d'Hermione, et n'annonçait pas six mois avant qu'elle ne se ridiculise en société. A ça, Drago susurra qu'elle devrait alors se faire pardonner en nature, forçant ainsi Hermione à se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer à nouveau. La deuxième argumenta ensuite que l'ancienne Gryffondor avait peut-être de l'esprit mais pas le physique adapté pour devenir une Lady Malefoy, ce qui blessa quelque peu Hermione, et lui fit baisser la tête. Drago la lui releva de sa main, l'obligeant à voir son sourire sincère avant de laisser échapper une phrase qui termina de la rendre certaine de son choix.

- Si je ne m'intéressais qu'à ta beauté, Hermione, je ne mériterais ni de t'épouser ni d'avoir ton affection parce que je ferais offense à ce que tu es, cependant, reprit-il avec un air sadique naissant, pour une intello, tu n'es pas trop vilaine, ça va encore, conclut-il vicieusement, tout en encaissant une légère frappe sur le bras accompagnée d'une moue accentuée dessinée sur le visage de sa fiancée.

Bien que le romantisme laisse à désirer sur la fin de la phrase, elle résumait parfaitement la relation qu'Hermione aimait tant entre eux. A la fois tendre, honnête, respectueuse, elle était aussi mêlée de jeu, de complicité et de ce mordant qui lui offrait une perspective de non-monotonie, qu'elle avait peur d'avoir avec Ron. Elle lui aurait quand même bien répondu qu'il n'était pas aussi beau qu'il pouvait bien le penser, mais vu qu'elle l'aurait bien dévoré, aussi moche soit-il, elle s'en garda et en rougit même. Les commentaires suivants les contrarièrent par contre légèrement plus vu qu'ils portaient atteinte directement à l'honneur du nom des Malefoy, et portaient sur le fait qu'aux yeux des deux commères, il resterait un ancien mangemort, un meurtrier et une personne de peu de confiance, époux d'Hermione Granger ou pas. Le regard de Drago devint alors froid, pour ne pas dire glacial, et Hermione sut qu'elle devait agir vite avant qu'il ne se renferme sur lui-même et ne rompe leur moment d'intimité brutalement. Elle lui murmura alors qu'elle, elle avait confiance en lui puis l'embrassa chastement avant de lui enlever sa capuche, puis la sienne et dit tout haut qu'elle préfèrerait un chaudron de 20 cm au lieu d'un 18 cm parce que plus utile pour faire les potions de vieillissement prématuré pour femme aigrie et envieuse. Surpris de la réaction osée d'Hermione, pour ne pas dire perplexe face à autant d'audace, Draco prit quand même le plaisir de regarder le visage décomposé des deux femmes qui s'étaient retournées à la remarque. Il alla ensuite jusqu'à les saluer avant de prendre la main d'Hermione et de continuer la balade au cœur de la rue.

Forcément, à découvert, les gens les regardaient avec curiosité, lorsqu'ils ne les fixaient pas avec peu de politesse et d'éducation. Mais ce jeune couple n'en avait que faire. Puisqu'il fallait prouver qu'ils s'aimaient pour complaire au ministre, autant qu'ils se fassent plaisir et, oubliant la foule qui les entourait, ils parlèrent tel un couple normal à dix jours de se marier, main dans la main, à en dégoûter allégrement Ronald Weasley qui assista à tout ce spectacle en sortant de la boutique pour animaux. La petite promenade se termina finalement dans le parc qui était au bout de la rue et qu'Hermione avait l'habitude de fréquenter entre la sortie anciennement hebdomadaire de son chat et son jogging quotidien avorté. Hermione put enfin aborder le sujet du mariage jusque là évincé, et surtout celui des témoins. Drago lui avoua qu'il ne savait pas encore qui réellement choisir, parce qu'au-delà de l'amitié, et l'amour, leur mariage s'illustrait principalement par le symbole de rassemblement et même, voire surtout, les témoins ne devaient être choisis sans réflexion. Certes Ginny et Blaise étaient deux noms presque définitifs mais les autres restaient franchement hasardeux. Hermione expliqua son dilemme par rapport à Harry puisqu'il était son meilleur ami depuis ses onze ans, et Drago lui fit part d'une amitié assez surprenante avec Théodore Nott, fils du malheureusement célèbre mangemort, qui avait suivi les traces de son père lors de la dernière guerre. Ted, de son diminutif, avait eu, selon Drago, beaucoup de remords juste avant la fin de la guerre, lorsqu'on lui donna l'ordre de tuer une ancienne camarade d'école et sa famille, et le fait qu'on lui fasse subir un imperium afin qu'il s'exécute l'avait profondément choqué. Il était venu le voir dès le lendemain pour qu'il l'aide à se cacher des mangemorts, ce qu'il avait naturellement fait. Leur passé commun les avait, d'après lui, rapprochés au fil du temps et même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'avec Blaise, il avait sa place à ses côtés le jour de son mariage. Seulement voilà, Nott était un nom de famille tout aussi craint que celui des Malefoy, et il ne serait peut-être pas bon d'associer les deux noms lors d'un jour comme celui-là. Draco ajouta également avoir gardé de ce fait des contacts avec Millicent Bullstrode puisqu'elle portait depuis quelques mois maintenant le nom de Nott, chose dont Hermione se souvenait avoir bien ri à l'époque et qu'elle se garda de répéter. C'est alors que la jeune femme eut une idée qu'elle savait parfaite pour la situation.

- Drago, que penserais-tu de prendre Harry dans tes témoins ?  
- Heu, Hermione, comment dire… Je sais que l'amour rend aveugle et que la raison est un peu mise de côté mais pour le coup, tu la perds totalement là…  
- Mais si Drago ! Tu prends Harry et je prends Millicent ! Ca prouvera qu'en plus d'associer deux personnes, le ministère associe leurs amis !  
- Attends, Blaise ne peut pas voir Potter en peinture et je ne suis pas sûr que ton héros apprécie d'être à vingt centimètres de Ted… et de moi… pendant une heure… si ce n'est plus… Autant souhaiter un massacre le jour de notre mariage…  
- Drago, nous ne sommes plus des gosses, Harry acceptera j'en suis certaine ! Affirma-t-elle tout en sachant que pour qu'elle tienne cette parole, elle devrait franchement le travailler au corps.  
- Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée Hermione… Notre mariage ne sera déjà pas très simple à gérer de lui-même, alors y mettre une bombe comme celle-ci si proche de nous… Autant tout annuler maintenant, ça éviterait qu'on se ridiculise devant toute la société anglaise…  
- Tu voudrais annuler ? Redouta Hermione, devenue blanche.  
- Hé bien, en voyant ta tête à cet instant, je pense que je vais dire non, mais je pense encore que ton idée n'est pas la meilleure que tu aies pu avoir jusque là…  
- Ecoute, je m'occupe d'Harry, de Ginny et de la future troisième et tu t'occupes de contenir les tiens. Le mieux étant de faire un repas tous ensemble avant le mariage histoire de faire connaissance, entre adultes… **  
**- Ma mère t'a donné quelques chose à boire ce matin ? Demanda Drago d'un air tout aussi inquiet qu'amusé.  
- Je suis sérieuse, Drago ! On n'a qu'à dire vendredi soir, ça me paraît pas mal non ?  
- Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de fréquenter ma mère toi… soupira-t-il désespéré.  
- Et bien, vient plus souvent nous aider à préparer le mariage, ça évitera peut-être qu'elle ne déteigne sur moi comme tu as l'air de le dire…  
- J'ai vécu vingt-cinq ans avec ma mère Hermione, il y a une raison pour que je sois si souvent hors du manoir… On va dire que c'est un peu ton bizutage, rigola-t-il.  
- Attends de voir le mien, je ne vais pas te rater mon bonhomme… Tu vas déguster, foi de la fille qui a fini première de sa promo à Poudlard… menaça-t-elle avec un air bien sournois.  
- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu fréquentes déjà trop ma mère toi… Je vais peut-être finalement venir avec toi cet après-midi, et pour ça, il faut retourner à la poste pour que je ne prévienne pas trop tard de mes annulations de rendez-vous.  
- Tu ferais ça ?  
- Après hier soir Hermione, oui, je ferais ça… On a besoin de passer du temps ensemble et vu que tu es surbookée par l'organisation impériale de ma mère, je suis bien obligé de m'y coller également si je veux te voir… Précisa-t-il en surprenant Hermione, qui à force d'être étonnée, se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de rêver simplement de la journée et si en réalité, elle n'était pas en train de dormir sur sa chaise en attendant que Drago se lève.  
- Je te remercie, murmura-t-elle juste après s'être pincée le bras et ayant bridé un petit cri de douleur.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas va, j'y trouve mon compte en faisant ça, se reprit-il avant de lui prendre la main et de retourner faire leur « apparition publique » dans la rue commerçante afin de se rendre à la volière londonienne.

Après avoir fait le même effet qu'à l'aller, provoqué une cohue curieuse à la poste sorcière avant de transplaner sans sommation au manoir, le couple entra dans la grande salle, précédé d'un elfe chargé de les y conduire. Là, au centre dans un fauteuil imposant, une main facilement attribuable à Narcissa fit signe au premier groupe sur les cinq présents de commencer sa prestation. Le couple prit place à côté de la maîtresse de maison, après que Narcissa ait chaleureusement ignoré sa future belle-fille puis salué son fils, et à peine Hermione était-elle installée que ses oreilles se plaignaient au reste de son corps. Le petit quatuor déguisé avec des costumes du dix-huitième siècle correspondait parfaitement au style de musique qu'il proposait et visiblement même la mère de Drago n'était pas particulièrement séduite par la mode perruque blanche avec visage poudré blanc vu la grimace qu'elle fit au bout de quelques minutes. Donc sans étonnement et surtout sans ménagement, le second orchestre fut convié à se mettre devant eux. Là, d'un style nettement plus classique avec queue-de-pie, le petit orchestre symphonique était déjà plus audible mais pas pour autant moins ennuyeux. Hermione surprit Drago à bailler discrètement et sourit de voir que même lui perdait patience au bout d'à peine dix minutes de prestation. Les deux groupes suivants furent malheureusement aussi soporifiques et seul le dernier attira un quelconque intérêt pour les trois auditeurs. Narcissa semblait particulièrement satisfaite, contrairement à Hermione qui ne put se taire plus longtemps lorsque sa belle-mère s'apprêta à donner son accord sans même avoir consulté les intéressés.

- Narcissa, attendez s'il vous plait !  
- Plait-il ? S'étonna l'organisatrice officielle du mariage de l'année.  
- Et bien, comment dire, cet ensemble est bien, je l'avoue, mais… Comment vous dire… Enfin il serait peut-être bon d'en prendre un plus à la mode, ou au moins à la page… Je n'ai rien contre la valse et les danses de salon seulement tout le monde n'aime pas forcément ça, surtout les plus jeunes…  
- Insinuez-vous que je suis vieille ? S'emporta Narcissa alors que Drago se frottait le front avec sa main, sentant le conflit arriver.  
- Pas du tout, c'est juste que…  
- Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter dans ma propre demeure miss Granger, fiancée de mon fils ou pas !  
- Mais je vous assure que… Tenta à nouveau de s'expliquer Hermione, en vain.  
- Mère… intervint Drago en soupirant.  
- Très bien, alors si ce n'est pas le cas, cet orchestre est très bien n'est ce pas ? Supposa Narcissa en montrant l'étendue de sa maîtrise dans la manipulation.  
- Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un groupe qui puisse faire un peu de tout non ? Insista quand même Hermione.  
- Hermione… Soupira à nouveau Drago.  
- Votre mariage doit être irréprochable, un exemple de finesse et même de raffinement… Il est hors de question que des énergumènes qui ne savent ni s'habiller ni se coiffer y mettent ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit doigt !!!  
- Et moi je refuse qu'on se souvienne de mon mariage comme étant celui où les gens se sont le plus ennuyés ! Contre-argumenta-t-elle avec force.  
- Ce point est non-négociable ! Affirma Narcissa en croisant les bras.  
- J'ai peut-être… Commença à dire Drago avant qu'Hermione ne le coupe.  
- Moi non plus ! Sur l'organisation générale du mariage, je vous laisse déjà choisir la plus part des choses mais là, sur ce point, je ne vous laisserai pas faire à votre guise !  
- Si vous vouliez bien m'écouter, tenta à nouveau Drago, sans résultat.  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute non plus si vous n'avez pas la carrure et les épaules pour organiser votre propre mariage !  
- Oh mais si j'avais eu plus de temps, je suis sûre que j'aurais fait aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux que vous et avec moi, on se serait souvenu de l'événement comme d'une réussite totale !  
- Dites, vous savez que j'existe ? Soupira pour une troisième fois le fiancé invisible.  
- Mais débrouillez-vous donc si vous pensez en être capable, j'ai largement à faire d'autre que de préparer ce qui va être la tombe de mon fils !  
- Mère…  
- Visiblement, votre fils préfère passer le reste de sa vie avec moi qu'avec vous que je sache… Osa dire Hermione, hors d'elle…  
- Hermione s'il te plait… S'exaspéra Drago qui semblait s'énerver petit à petit.  
- Ne soyez pas si prétentieuse !!! Drago a eu plus d'une femme qui pensait être capable de l'éloigner de moi, et aucune n'y a réussi !  
- Jusqu'à maintenant ! Précisa Hermione.  
- Bon… Stop !!! S'écria Drago en frappant d'un poing ferme sur l'une des chaises. On prendra ton orchestre, mère et…  
- Ah, merci de prendre mon parti mon chéri, se félicita Narcissa.  
- ET… reprit Drago, on cherchera un groupe plus de notre époque pour une deuxième partie de la soirée, comme ça, il y en aura pour tout le monde et les gens seront ravis de voir du changement, précisa-t-il en provoquant un sourire chez Hermione et une grimace chez sa mère. Maintenant, Hermione est effectivement capable d'organiser le mariage maman mais je suis sûr qu'elle reconnaît elle-même l'aide précieuse que tu nous offres. Pour le reste, même si c'est assez flatteur, aucune de vous deux n'a à craindre de l'autre, et maman, Hermione n'est pas comme toutes les autres comme tu l'insinues… Hermione est ma future femme et à ce titre, autant que vous deveniez alliées plutôt qu'ennemies… Ca serait plus facile pour nous tous, affirma-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'orchestre. Merci, nous vous indiquerons très prochainement le lieu et l'heure ainsi que les modalités de votre cachet dans un prochain hibou.

A ça, il fit volte-face devant les deux femmes médusées et s'en alla sans un au-revoir. Hermione lui courut tout de suite après et une fois rattrapé, elle l'embrassa en remerciement de son intervention diplomatique. Drago joua alors les faux insensible blasés et la salua avant de lui dire qu'il allait s'investir un minimum pour le mariage et trouver de quoi réveiller les invités en fin de soirée. Hermione le supplia de l'emmener avec lui mais Drago lui rappela à quel point il était important de mettre le holà à sa mère sur certaines choses et Hermione avait plus de volonté et de mordant que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de Narcissa. Constatant alors qu'il était toujours aussi bon manipulateur que sa mère, et flatteur également, elle accepta tout en lui rappelant que tout se payait un jour.

- Du moment que c'est en nature, je te laisserai même un pourboire, plaisanta-t-il alors avant de s'en aller lâchement.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut donc tendu entre les deux femmes et les conflits s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres, surtout lorsqu'Hermione aborda son idée pour les témoins. Narcissa fut totalement outrée et du même avis que Drago, et cria à la faute de goût pouvant ruiner le mariage. Fatiguée d'un combat rude et sans pitié, la future Lady Malefoy prétexta avoir des courses à faire pour le repas du soir pour s'en aller plus tôt que prévu, ce que Narcissa accepta très facilement. A son retour à l'appartement de Drago, un câlin bien mérité à son chat lui fit plus que du bien, avant qu'elle ne lui ouvre la porte-fenêtre et le voie s'en aller sans aucune reconnaissance. Elle prit ensuite une douche bien chaude histoire de se détendre et prit le temps de se préparer convenablement. Même si elle n'avait pas encore transféré toutes ses affaires, elle sut associer un jean et un haut avec assez de classe et fit un effort supplémentaire sur la coiffure. Se sentant déjà nettement mieux, son image plus séduisante dans la glace, elle termina par une légère touche de parfum avant d'envoyer un hibou à Drago pour dire qu'elle partait en avance chez ses parents. Seulement quelle fut sa surprise de constate qu'il y était déjà, et se trouvait en plein dans une conversation plus que gênante avec ses parents…

- Ah, ma chérie ! Tu tombes bien ! J'étais justement en train de montrer à ton fiancé la photo où tu as embrassé le petit Philippe Fibs, s'exclama sa mère, calmant un rire alors que Drago la regardait avec un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. **  
**- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire là ? S'horrifia Hermione qui aurait crié un « mais sortez-la-moi ! Au secours !!! » vu le moment de solitude qu'elle vivait, avant de se tourner vers Drago. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu allais chez mes parents plus tôt que prévu !  
- Tu aurais des squelettes dans les placards dont je ne devrais pas avoir connaissance, s'amusa-t-il à répondre.  
- C'est de plus en plus bizarre ici… s'inquiéta Hermione, plus déstabilisée que jamais, avant de voir une photo d'elle à six ou sept ans, plein sourire, avec l'appareil dentaire imposé par son père. Non ! Vous avez osé montrer ça ??? Je ne vous avais pas demandé de la brûler celle-ci ???  
- En attendant Hermione, maintenant tu peux montrer une belle dentition… Ce qui n'était pas couru d'avance quand tu étais petite, précisa son père avant de se tourner vers Drago. Vous auriez vu l'état de sa mâchoire à l'époque… Les canines chevauchaient les pré-molaires et les incisives n'avaient pas la place de pousser l'une à côté de l'autre. Heureusement qu'elle avait deux parents dentistes n'est-ce pas ?  
- De toute évidence, se moqua Drago en prenant la photo pour la regarder de plus près et faire ensuite un lever de sourcil. Très séduisant tout ça… De quoi faire concurrence à notre chère Pansy !  
- Espèce de… Grogna Hermione avant de le prendre par le col et l'obliger à la suivre dans la cuisine. Bon maintenant avoue… Tu as envoûté mes parents, fait boire une potion de ta cave personnelle ou est-ce carrément un Imperium ?  
- Et bien, rien que cela… Je pensais que tu étais capable de mieux dans le genre, s'énerva Drago.  
- Attend Drago, déjà ce matin, ils étaient tout, tout… tout pas normal quoi… Et là ce soir, c'est comme s'il te considérait comme le gendre idéal alors que dimanche dernier, ils t'auraient presque mis à la porte avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses.  
- Alors, au lieu de m'affronter ce matin, tu es allée pleurer dans les jupes de tes parents ? Répliqua froidement Drago.  
- Ne détourne pas le sujet, veux-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait à mes parents pour qu'ils changent si vite et à ce point d'avis te concernant ?  
- L'Imperium, bien évidemment, quoi d'autre sinon, hein ! S'emporta-t-il, déçu de l'accusation.  
- Drago !!! S'indigna-t-elle  
- Et bien quoi ? Puisque tu ne peux pas imaginer que tes parents puissent m'apprécier sans magie…  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Drago, soupira Hermione. C'est que voilà, je ne comprends pas du tout leur comportement… J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté une marche, qu'il me manque une information, ça me perturbe beaucoup… ajouta-t-elle avant de s'asseoir de tout son poids. Excuse-moi, j'ai eu un après-midi horrible avec ta mère, je suis à bout de nerf…  
- Il n'y a aucune magie dans le changement de comportement de tes parents Hermione. Juste une simple conversation d'adulte à adultes…  
- Tu es sérieux ? Mais quand ? S'étouffa Hermione, estomaquée.  
- Si je commence à te dire tous mes petits secrets, ça ne serait plus drôle ma chère… plaisanta-t-il à nouveau avec un petit air sadique.  
- Mais tu leur as dit quoi pour qu'ils soient comme ça ?  
- Oh, et bien, si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je leur ai dit qu'en fait, tu étais amoureuse de moi depuis plusieurs années mais que tu ne voulais pas te l'avouer, mentit-il tout en encaissant un petit coup sur l'épaule.   
- Vantard et menteur, voilà ce que tu es !  
- Quoi, même pas une petite once de vérité à ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit air de chien battu.  
- Même pas en rêve ! Répondit-elle avec force.  
- Libre à toi de ne pas le reconnaître, continua-t-il en choquant quelque peu une Hermione déjà agacée.  
- Sois sérieux deux minutes Drago, tu leurs as dit quoi ? Insista-t-elle à nouveau.  
- Ca t'agace de ne pas savoir n'est-ce pas ?  
- Mais oui !!! S'époumona-t-elle avant de voir s'approcher Drago.

A quelques centimètres de son oreille, d'une voix calme et assurée, il lui murmura simplement avoir promis à ses parents de rendre heureuse une femme qui était tout aussi précieuse à ses yeux qu'elle pouvait l'être aux leurs. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir et d'y répondre, il retourna dans le salon où les parents d'Hermione continuèrent l'apprentissage, ou du moins le rattrapage d'une vie qu'il avait soif de connaître. Entre le Philippe qui en avait encore à ce jour après elle, le fait qu'elle ait fait pipi de peur le premier jour où la magie était apparue dans sa vie et qu'elle ait transformé sa maîtresse en vilaine sorcière pour lui avoir mis un zéro non justifié à une récitation où aucun son n'était sorti de sa gorge de panique, ou bien le récit du jour où elle s'essaya à la magie avec un manuel pour débutants et où son chat de l'époque s'était retrouvé sans un seul poil sur le caillou, toutes les petites anecdotes y passèrent les unes après les autres. Naturellement, la pire d'entre elles ne fut pas épargnée, au grand désespoir d'une Hermione qui rêvait d'être déjà six pieds sous terre. Ainsi Drago prit connaissance du jour où elle rata si bien sa première potion, qu'elle en eut les cheveux tous brûlés alors que le lendemain elle devait jouer dans le spectacle de l'école moldue juste avant son entrée à Poudlard, et qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore de formule pour réparer les dégâts. La perruque blonde à couettes que sa mère avait réussi à trouver à la dernière minute d'un déguisement d'une voisine, le maquillage pour masquer les égratignures sur le nez, la fausse dent de devant collée à la dernière minute par son père et le texte écrit sur sa main droite, ne lui épargnèrent pas le ridicule le plus total lorsqu'une bourrasque mit à jour toute la supercherie, et ce, devant toute l'assemblée.

- Moi qui pensais que c'était une folle qui débarquait à Poudlard en première année, tout s'explique, rigola Drago. Vous l'auriez vue, elle ne tenait pas en place, voulait tout faire, tout voir, s'enthousiasmait pour un rien, et j'ai cru comprendre que même Weasley ne pouvait pas la voir à l'époque tellement elle était une vrai « madame-je-sais-tout ». Avec mes amis, on avait même supposé qu'elle avait appris l'histoire de Poudlard par cœur dès le berceau…  
- Et bien, en fait, commença à dire son père avant qu'Hermione ne proteste.  
- Je te l'interdis papa !  
- Ne me dites pas que c'est vrai quand même ? Demanda Drago les yeux grand ouverts à deux doigt d'un fou rire nerveux incontrôlable.  
- Et bien… Continua sa mère.  
- Maman !  
- Mais laisse donc parler tes parents, ma chère, ironisa-t-il avec intérêt avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait avant de perdre tout son sérieux. **  
**- Nous avons trouvé le manuel dans une brocante lorsqu'elle avait sept ans. Elle a cru à un conte de fées ou un roman de fiction et elle a tout de suite été séduite par ça puis par la magie en générale…

Honteuse, Hermione se leva en prétextant vouloir commencer à mettre la table et fut très rapidement rejointe par sa mère alors un rire presque démoniaque résonnait dans la salle qu'elle venait de quitter. Voyant sa fille légèrement triste, elle la prit tout de suite dans ses bras et lui proposa de s'asseoir quelques minutes pour discuter entre elles. Après avoir relativiser ce qui venait de se passer, elle lui expliqua alors que son père et elle avaient entendu la conversation avec Drago plus tôt dans la soirée et confirma la venue de Drago dès le lendemain de leur visite dominicale. Il leur avait donc expliqué la situation et l'importance pour Hermione d'avoir au moins le soutien de ses parents en ce moment. Il ne demandait pas à être aimé mais juste respecté comme celui qu'avait choisi leur fille unique, en précisant que si elle était avec lui au lieu d'être avec Ron c'est que leur relation et leur futur engagement étaient justifiés. Il n'était visiblement pas resté longtemps mais son discours les avait fait réfléchir et ils avaient fini par lui donner raison. Sa mère précisa qu'elle n'avait pas vu sourire sa fille ainsi depuis pas mal de temps et qu'elle était ravie de ce changement également. Même si, elle l'admettait, elle aurait préféré Ron, si c'était son choix d'épouser un blond plutôt qu'un roux, alors ils acceptaient cette donne. Toutefois, tout ça était le résultat de quelques nuits blanches et beaucoup de stress, et de thés, ce qui expliquait un peu leur état second. Hermione laissa alors ses émotions emmagasinées s'exprimer et s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, le repas débuta dans une atmosphère plus décontractée. Le père d'Hermione et Drago se ressemblaient sur plusieurs points et l'économie sorcière intéressait beaucoup le premier. Hermione put alors en savoir plus sur les activités de son futur mari et n'imaginait pas à quel point les gobelins pouvait être fins négociateurs, en plus d'être ultra administratifs. Drago gérait son patrimoine certes, mais le plus gros de son travail était surtout de jongler entre les décrets du ministère et les exigences des résidents de Gringotts. Il faisait également beaucoup d'investissement, chose qui intriguait grandement le futur beau-père, et si la mère d'Hermione n'avait pas rappelé que dans un peu plus d'une semaine il y avait un mariage, les deux hommes auraient facilement continué toute la soirée ainsi. La future mère de la mariée fit alors part de ses exigences et le regard de Drago vers Hermione en dit long sur le scandale que cela allait provoquer auprès d'une certaine personne. Mais les réclamations étaient légitimes et le couple ne put qu'accepter son implication.  
Une fois le repas terminé, le couple s'excusa d'avoir une journée épuisante à venir et les jeunes gens prirent rapidement congé de leurs hôtes. Rentrés à l'appartement, un hibou les attendait de la part de Narcissa, indiquant qu'elle avait récupéré les faire-parts et qu'elle attendait toujours les noms des témoins.

- Trop fatigué pour réfléchir, soupira Drago, elle attendra demain…  
- On fait de la résistance contre maman d'amour ? Ironisa Hermione telle une vengeance.  
- Ne commence pas toi, ou je te transforme en blonde à couette, répondit-il tout en entrant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.  
- Au moins j'aurais été à ton niveau d'intelligence, pesta Hermione tout en tirant la langue.  
- J'ai entendu !!! Déclara Drago juste avant d'ouvrir le robinet, et il obtint en réponse une gracieuse grimace.  
- Soulagée de ne pas épouser un sourd, murmura-t-elle avant de se mettre en chemise de nuit, se blottir dans la couette et faire semblant de dormir histoire de se venger, ce qui fonctionna vu le soupire que Drago fit en sortant.


	21. Quand l'angoisse submerge la raison

**Message de l'auteur:**

**Voilà, après deux mois de déménagement, je suis maintenant bien installée dans ma tite maisonnette modeste mais confortable. Je m'imaginais bien écrire le soir dans mon jardinet histoire de profité de la fraicheur de la soirée après de chaudes journées mais avec notre météo actuelle, j'aurais l'air plus d'un chat mouillée qu'une pinup huilée bien bronzée... Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, du fait de l'enfermement forcé, j'ai tué le temps en me replongeant dans les bras de Drago, oups heu , dans la tête d'Hermione... Bref, voilà, chapitre tout frais prêt à être dévorée par vos yeux affamés... Et si tout se passe bien, le prochain devrait être pour la fin août... Ca sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire ;o) **

**Bonne lecture à vous tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent toujours autant mauvaises conscience quand le chapitre tarde à venir... Allez, j'vous lâche avec mes blablas, à bientôt, biz!**

**Yvy**

**21. Quand l'angoisse submerge la raison.**

_Cher journal,_

_Une odeur d'euphorie me berce depuis ce matin sans savoir pourquoi ou presque... _

_Hier, c'était le premier soir depuis longtemps où Drago et moi, nous nous endormons sans être en conflit. Il était même collé à moi ce matin, son bras me pressant contre lui... Trop mignon... J'ai dû me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas devenir faible... une très très très faible femme... Bref, voilà quand même toute la richesse du monde... Etre dans les bras de son homme, respirer son odeur, être bercée par les soulèvements de sa poitrine, réagir à ses mouvements, l'observer secrètement afin d'apprécier pleinement le paysage qui s'offre à soi, savourer chaque seconde de paix et de sérénité comme dans un cocon protecteur dont on rêverait de ne jamais partir. Ce sont tous ces petits moments là qui rendent tout les moins bons supportables, tels que le programme d'aujourd'hui._

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit une des rares proches, même officiellement involontaire, de Voldemort à s'en sortir aussi bien, hein? Elle pouvait pas, je ne sais pas moi, se prendre quelques endoloris et finir ses jours à Sainte-Mangouste, loin, très loin de Drago et surtout de moi... Non, forcément, elle est belle et bien là, à s'accrocher à son fils chéri que je tente de lui voler... Le mythe de la belle-mère en puissance... Je ne pouvais pas imaginer pire... Il y a peut-être des livres sur l'art et la manière de se débarasser d'un furoncle comme elle. Je suis même sûre que j'en ai vu passer dans le rayon 2B aux archives. Une petite visite pourrait être tout à fait intéressante... Non! Hermione NON! A commencer comme ça, tu vas finir en une Narcissa... Bref, Fleury & Bott ont peut-être ça en réserve, j'irais faire un tour à l'occasion... Bon j'en étais où... Attends je me relis deux secondes ... Ah oui, ma journée... ma super méga génial journée qui n'attend plus que moi... Comment lui expliquer que je ne suis pas pressée... Bref... _

_Normalement, je devrais être toute excitée de me dire que ce soir, je vais essayer ma robe de mariée... Toutes les jeunes filles rêvent de ce moment. C'est un instant qu'on chérie toute à un moment de notre vie. Il devrait être parfait. Seulement le point noir est l'option « belle-mère » du nom de Narcissia Malefoy. Enfin, elle a pour elle d'avoir un fils comme Drago... Et encore, je suis sûre qu'elle n'est en rien responsable de son changement de voie éducative. _

_D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, on en voit la... STOP! Journal (ou vilaine conscience) vicieux! NON, tu n'auras pas le mot, ni toi, ni moi d'ailleurs. Il ne vaut mieux pas que j'écrive la suite, pas en ce moment, ça devient tellement de plus en plus dur de tenir... Bref, je l'entends se lever. Il vient par ici, il me regarde, non en fait, il me dévore des yeux, et là, dans son regard, ça devient trop intime pour tout décrire ici... Par Merlin, il est horrible à me fixer comme ça avec cet air pareil... Je ne suis quand même pas un morceau de viande prêt à être dévoré par un carnivore sans pitié comme lui... Et puis, il pourrait quand même mettre une robe de chambre au lieu de me mettre, lui aussi, l'eau à la bouche comme ça... Je suis sûre qu'il fait exprès de me chercher pour que je lui saute dessus et que je cède... Hermione!!! Ca suffit !!! Drago n'est pas un bout de viande!!! Enlève-toi ça de la tête tout de suite !!! Ne fais pas ce que tu n'acceptes pas qu'on te fasse! Drago est une personne douée de raison – parfois - et qui a d'autres qualités que son corps si attractif à tes hormones - saletés d'hormones - c'est un être humain et pas un objet... Etre humain! Etre humain... - sexy - ... Etre humain !!! Et merde, il a vu que je le regarde fixement à mon tour. Par merlin, il me sourit genre il pense que je vais craquer... NON! Etre humain!!! HERMIONE, J'AI DIT ETRE HUMAIN!!! JOURNAL AIDE MOI !!! Pitié... être humain, être humain, être humain, être humain qui a surtout intérêt à quitter la pièce avant que mes hormones disent le fond de leurs pensées à ma conscience. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'approche, non pas d'approche... surtout pas... Oui, va vers la cuisine, le jus d'orange c'est très salutaire pour la santé, mince il repasse devant moi. Je hais son regard malicieux. Je hais sa façon de savoir parfaitement jouer avec moi. Tout se paye un jour Malefoy... TOUT !_

_Ouf... Il s'en va... L'honneur est sauf et ma raison aussi._

_Monsieur prend maintenant sa douche – Stop pensées vicieuses -, c'était moins une que l'être humain que je suis redevienne un animal en chasse... C'est quand même fou l'influence qu'il a sur moi... Je ne me reconnais pas. Jamais Ron n'a eu cet effet là... Ce manque, ce désir, cette attraction... Ca devient de plus en plus dur de résister... Et dire qu'il reste encore un peu moins de 10 jours... _

_Enfer sur terre..._

_Malefoy de malheur..._

_Fichu samedi de garde aux archives..._

_Satanées recherches..._

_J'aurais dû lui imposer la dernière option de ma main sur sa gueule de playboy, j'ai été trop gentille de lui laisser le choix..._

_Maudit jour où je lui ai dis de rester..._

_Peste sur cet arrangement de mariage..._

_Drago doit encore avoir l'adresse de Pansy..._

_Bon, et si j'arrêtais surtout mon délire. Si au moins j'avais de sincères regrets, mais non, je chéris chacun de ces moments... En fait le problème, c'est pas Drago mais moi... J'ai laissé faire tout ça... J'ai voulu tout ça... Il ne me reste plus qu'à assumer maintenant._

_Seulement, ce mariage me semble si loin quand je me retrouve dans cette situation mais il est quand même dans 10 jours... On m'aurait fait lire mon journal intime rien qu'au début de ce mois de juillet, j'aurais été indignée, écoeurée, énervée en pensant à une mauvaise plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Naturellement, j'aurais attribué ça aux jumeaux... C'était une oeuvre signée sans l'ombre d'un doute. Eux seuls auraient été capables de me monter une telle histoire... Et pourtant... Voilà... Les jumeaux n'y sont pour rien, pour une fois, j'en suis seule et unique responsable, enfin pour moitié on va dire, je ne vais pas innocenter Drago alors qu'il est plus qu'impliqué dans ce retournement de situation dans ma vie._

_Ma vie justement tiens... Celle d'avant me paraît si pâle maintenant. J'étais si stressée pour un rien, bornée, fermée d'esprit alors qu'à présent j'ai l'impression d'être tellement ouverte, libre, heureuse... Ca me fait tellement peur cette sensation... Enfant, j'ai toujours voulu rendre mes parents fiers de moi en travaillant dur. J'ai de ce fait eu peu d'amis en plus d'être enfant unique avec des parents toujours occupés. Je ne peux pas considérer mon enfance d'heureuse, mais juste neutre, normale à mes yeux. Je suppose que quelque part Drago a eu la même que moi dans l'esprit, vu sa famille. Et voilà que je nous cherche des points communs, passons... Il est clair que ça n'a jamais été comme celle de Ron, passionnée avec des disputes et des rigolades avec ses frères et soeur. La notion de famille n'est pas une chose que j'ai pu connaître avant d'entrée à Poudlard. Et même arrivée là, je me suis battue contre des préjugés. La lutte avec Voldemort ne m'a pas non plus permise d'avoir une adolescence normale... Puis, l'après guerre et ma relation avec Ron a été plus que délicate voire colorée avec toutes nos disputes et désaccords. _

_Seulement, je n'ai pas le droit de dire non plus que j'ai été malheureuse. Je pense que je croyais que la vie serait toujours ainsi, beaucoup de neutralité et quelques pics de bons sentiments... Cette vie, c'était celle que je voulais construire avec Ron... Par Merlin, je me rends compte maintenant que si Drago n'était pas entrée dans ma vie, je serais morte après des années de « survie » et surtout sans connaître la vraie définition de terme « vivre »._

_Drago ressort... Il faut que j'abrège._

_Ah, un hibou... Il m'a l'air bien chargé. Je me demande ce que Drago a encore comploté. Allez, je crois que là, je dois vraiment me bouger un peu... Allez voir belle-maman en nuisette n'est pas du meilleur effet... J'ai déjà eu de la chance de pouvoir me libérer l'esprit quelques minutes... Cher journal, j'ai le plaisir de te dire toutefois que tu es bien plus constructif qu'une pensine quand même..._

_A demain peut-être... Si j'ai le temps... Bye._

Fermant rapidement ce qui soulageait sa conscience d'un geste vif, Hermione se dépêcha de se préparer dans la salle de bain afin de revenir rapidement dans le séjour et découvrir ce que le paquet contenait. En arrivant à hauteur de Drago, elle put constater que toutes les brochures colorées en mouvement obtenaient l'entière concentration de son fiancé. Elle en saisit une qui se mit à produire le bruit de mouette et de vague avec une envoûtante odeur vanillée. Elles lui firent parfaitement comprendre le but de cette publicité: un voyage exotique.

Intriguée, elle parcourut la brochure qui décrivait le séjour d'une manière des plus vendeuses jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande à Drago ce que cette vingtaine de dépliants faisaient sur la table, bien qu'elle en avait une bonne idée.

- Attends, tu me mets la ceinture pendant deux semaines, alors tu peux être sûre que je vais me rattraper avec un voyage de noce de cette même longueur! Quoi de mieux qu'un endroit "magique" pour se connaître davantage... susurra-t-il de manière sensuelle... Une île au Caraïbes, le Mexique et des haciendas luxueuses, une croisière sur la mer Baltique où on devrait rester l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, ou alors dans le désert avec pour seule compagnie une tente, argumenta-t-il avec des yeux malicieux avant de poursuivre. Remarque, je pense que le mieux reste quand même les Caraïbes. Je pourrais te faire l'amour sur la plage, sous un palmier, dans l'eau turquoise, devant un lever de soleil jusqu'à son coucher...Hum, je m'y vois d'avance... Allez vendu pour les Caraïbes!

- Dis j'ai quand même mon mot à dire, non? Tu ne crois pas? Certes, je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'un voyage de noce, loin de ta mère et de Londres, nous permettra de souffler un peu après toute cette préparation stressante, mais tu ne penses qu'à « ça » ma parole! J'aurais quand même bien envie de visiter!

- Visiter quoi? Il n'y a que la plage et la mer! Tu veux compter les poissons dans l'eau et les prendre tous en photos pour pouvoir dire « oh comme il est beau ce bleu là! »? Se moqua-t-il en exagérant volontairement avant de poursuivre. Et puis l'optique d'un voyage de noce n'est pas franchement de visiter... Je peux te faire un dessin si jamais tu ne comprends pas... voire même te montrer une situation réelle si tu insistes...

- C'est bon Drago, je saisis parfaitement. Et puis, je ne dis pas que ça ne fera pas partie du contrat mais il doit y avoir quand même des villages, des églises, des forts, des paysages à voir, des gens sympathiques à rencontrer, ces îles ont une histoire qui peut être intéressantes! Et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on pourra voir de telles vues! Expliqua-t-elle en laissant Drago blanchir de voir son projet sensuel devenir un programme touristique.

- Hum... Et bien, Toi tu peux visiter autant que tu veux, mais moi, je profite de ma lune de miel Hermione. Alors si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te fasse l'amour sur la place du village, entre deux bans d'églises, au pied d'une muraille, en pleine nature avec insectes en option, chez l'habitant histoire de tester leur hospitalité, ça ira pour moi... Enfin, je t'imaginais quand même nettement plus pudique que ça...

- C'est ça, bien sûr ! Ton « éducation » ne te laisserait jamais aller jusque là! Que dirait maman Narcissa si elle nous voyait en première page des quotidiens??? Alors?

- Tu veux tester? Poussa-t-il très sérieusement alors qu'Hermione était assez tentée quelques secondes.

- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé et un pervers Drago Malefoy!!

- Et alors? Hermione Granger? Répondit-il sur le même ton ironique avant de reprendre avec un air malicieux tout en s'approchant d'elle dangereusement. Ne fais pas ta sainte, je sais que tu aimes ça...

- Il y a un temps pour tout quand même! Argumenta-t-elle en reculant instinctivement.

- Justement, à 25 ans, il me semble que le temps de l'abstinence est largement dépassé. Tu te la joues fille moderne et tu me sors la carte de la « virginité » jusqu'au mariage alors qu'on a largement consommé avant même d'être fiancés, justifia-t-il sur un ton moralisateur avant de devenir plus songeur... Tu as vraiment de la chance que je... qu'on se marie. Aucune fille ne m'a jamais fait ce que tu me fais subir, je te signale! C'est carrément de la torture à ce stade! Je me force à m'y tenir parce que si je le voulais vraiment, je te ferais plier sans aucune difficulté! Affirma-t-il ensuite avec assurance, ce dont Hermione ne doutait pas un instant. Et je sais que tu sais...

- Peu importe, on dérive là, se reprit-elle en prenant la première brochure venue. Va pour les caraïbes mais je veux au moins faire le tour de l'île et découvrir un peu les lieux. Pour le reste, je prendrais un livre histoire de ne pas me sentir bête si on me pose des questions, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même tout en sachant que Drago pouvait parfaitement l'entendre puisqu'il en fit un léger sourire victorieux.

Après avoir envoyé un hibou signalant leur souhait de voyages de noces, Drago rangea le reste des dépliants dans un tiroir en disant tout simplement que ça pourrait resservir un jour et finit de se préparer pour aller voir sa mère. Le fait qu'elle ait reçu les faire-part la veille impliquait qu'ils viennent dès le lendemain matin à l'aube et la clarté dans la pièce laissait déjà comprendre qu'ils auraient droit à une remarque.

La subtilité de Narcissia fut néanmoins plus fine pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'aimait ni attendre ni être ignorée. Une phrase bien placée montrant du doigt la mauvaise influence de la Gryffondor sur son fils illustra parfaitement ce qu'ils s'attendaient à avoir. Hermione eut du mal à gérer ses reproches constants durant la matinée et le fait que Drago l'abandonne purement et simplement vers onze heures pour un énième rendez-vous à Gringott fut la goutte d'eau. Hors de question de rester avec la marâtre une minute de plus. Sautant sur l'occasion au départ de son fiancé, Hermione prétexta avoir à faire concernant ses témoins, ce qui était totalement faux, mais un mensonge de plus ou de moins sur son ardoise ne la préoccupa pas plus que ça, et elle prit la fuite quelques minutes après Drago. Narcissa fut verte de rage à devoir s'occuper des envois seule alors qu'elle se voyait déjà envoyer Hermione à sa place et hurla des « veuillez rester ici, nous n'avons pas terminé, ne soyez pas insolente » avant de lancer le dernier mot qu'Hermione put entendre « Sale petite ingrate ». Il fut clair pour Hermione que la mère de Drago s'en voulait d'avoir sous-estimé son intelligence et elle était sûre qu'elle ne l'y reprendrait pas sur ce terrain. Personne ne pouvait se jouer de Narcissia Malefoy, c'était une question d'honneur, point tout à fait jouissif quand on y réussit. Le sourire d'Hermione une fois sortie du manoir illustra alors sa totale victoire.

Durant le déjeuner, elle se retrouva seule du fait que Drago avait un rendez-vous important jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi et décida d'aller dans son ancien appartement histoire de vérifier déjà que tout était encore là mais aussi par soucis de vider son frigidaire en espérant qu'il y ait encore quelque chose de comestible. Elle croisa sa voisine du premier et la salua très brièvement avant de gravir les escaliers supérieurs en croisant les doigts que son cher Boris ait déjà oublié son existence. Par chance, le silence inhabituel à l'avant dernier étage lui offrit la certitude d'être tranquille et non sans émotion, elle rentra dans sa boite à chaussure. En plus de le trouver plus que minuscule par rapport à l'appartement de Drago, elle eut un sentiment de vieux souvenir lointain alors qu'elle vivait là il y a encore une semaine et qu'elle s'en satisfaisait. D'une main, elle caressa son bureau qui avait si souvent servi à recueillir ses confidences et s'assit en soupirant sur son lit une personne avant de s'y allonger pleinement. Songeuse, elle confirma les impressions qu'elle avait laissées sur son journal le matin même. En observant en détails l'état peu glorieux de son appartement, elle réalisait vraiment qu'elle avait accepté jusque là une vie qui ressemblait plus à de la survie qu'à autre chose. Sans trop réfléchir, elle se leva ensuite, et prit la direction de son armoire. En la fouillant tout en étant un peu dans sa rêverie, elle vit la fameuse robe qui avait eu tant d'effet sur Drago le premier jour au ministère. La nostalgie des premiers instants l'envahit et de nombreuses images lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle repensa aux moments clefs de l'évolution de sa relation avec Drago et tout en serrant la robe contre elle, elle se mit légèrement à sourire de ce qui lui arrivait. Dans sa tête, il était clair que cette robe resterait à jamais dans sa garde-robe en gage de relique précieuse comme pour ne jamais oublier le commencement de son idylle avec son ancien ennemi d'école. Elle pourrait devenir dix fois celle qu'elle était actuellement et être sûre de ne jamais pouvoir la remettre, et même mitée, « l'excuse » qui l'avait menée chez Gaichiffon, se moquer de Pansy sans savoir qu'elle prendrait sa place, et la petite remarque de Drago le lendemain de l'achat, resterait à jamais une preuve du plus délicieux bouleversement de sa vie.

Son ventre lui implora ensuite de ne pas l'oublier et malheureusement, à part une boite de conserve de thon, de maïs et des sachets de thés, le reste était tout bonnement à jeter à la poubelle vu l'odeur et la vue qui lui rappela un certain endroit de l'anatomie de son voisin avec dégoût. Le repas fut assez spartiate par rapport aux nombreux déjeuners au restaurant qu'elle avait pu faire depuis une dizaine de jours mais son tour de taille n'en était pas moins mécontent. Avec le mariage à venir, et surtout la robe à enfiler le soir même, il fallait qu'elle se modère dans le coup de fourchette si elle ne voulait pas que Narcissa la compare à un mammifère peu gracieux le jour de ses noces. Elle fit tout de suite après sa vaisselle en se disant que ça serait sûrement la dernière fois avant un bon bout de temps et apprécia presque un geste ménager qui n'avait été jusque là qu'une perte de temps. Ca en était quand même parfois arrivé au point qu'elle attendait plus d'une semaine avant de se forcer à la faire tellement sa vaisselle lui lançait des messages moralisateurs tels que des « lave-moi », « gratte-moi », « rince-moi », « essuie-moi », voire même des « désinfecte-moi ». Seulement, cette fois-ci, aucune réclamation ne fut nécessaire pour obtenir un peu de propreté et une fois le nettoyage terminé, Hermione eut la surprise de voir toquer le hibou dont se servait ses parents pour la contacter dans le monde magique. Elle récupéra rapidement le message et blanchit à lire que sa mère souhaitait être là pour les essayages du soir.

Déjà qu'elle-même n'était pas pressée d'y être alors savoir que sa mère rencontrerait pour la première fois celle de Drago avait de quoi la faire paniquer en une fraction de seconde.

- Pitié, non, pas ça... Pas aujourd'hui... Qu'ai-je fait dans une autre vie pour mériter ça, Merlin? S'exclama-t-elle à haute voix avant de mettre en boule le parchemin et viser la petite poubelle de bureau. Raté..., soupira-t-elle avant de la reprendre et la déposer tout aussi nerveusement dans la corbeille en osier.

Seulement, dire non à sa mère pour un moment comme celui-là n'était forcément pas possible au risque de se la mettre à dos à vie. Hermione se sentit alors obligée de lui répondre favorablement en espérant secrètement qu'elle change d'avis à la dernière minute. Elle lui donna rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur pour dix-huit heures trente, histoire de la « briffer », et renvoya le hibou à son expéditeur. Le pire pour elle, c'est que Drago ne pourrait même pas être un soutien pour elle vu qu'il serait purement et simplement interdit de séjour durant ce rendez-vous théoriquement essentiel à la cérémonie. Elle serait donc seule avec Narcissa et sa mère.

Ce face à face eut le don de la perturber toute l'après-midi alors qu'elle était censée décider du menu de la soirée avec Narcissa. Autant cette dernière était pointilleuse sur le rendu, la présentation et le goût des plats présentés par les deux finalistes sélectionnés, Hermione, elle, distinguait à peine la différence entre poulet, lapin, veau ou truite. Une boule au ventre la rendait incapable de relier la vue au goût et au fur et à mesure, plus rien ne pouvait passer la limite de sa gorge sans lui donner la nausée. Son état avait en plus tendance à s'aggraver au fur et à mesure que l'horloge l'amenait vers ce rendez-vous redouté et Narcissa termina alors de choisir seule le menu, non sans un profond énervement. Le moment venu de quitter le deuxième restaurant, le regard noir de Narcissa ne laissa aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle lui en tenait rigueur. « Tout se paye un jour », voilà ce qu'elle pouvait en traduire et elle l'en savait tout à fait capable. D'ailleurs, en pensant à ce qui allait suivre, Hermione crut un moment qu'elle allait s'évanouir de trouille au point de tout plaquer et s'enfuir en courant le plus loin possible.

Seulement, le choixpeau l'avait mise à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard et cette différence s'exprimait encore à ce moment précis. Narcissa annonça qu'elle rentrait une petite heure chez elle pour appeler son fils afin de valider le menu avec lui puisque sa future belle-fille n'avait aucun palais, accompagné d'un discret mais tout à fait audible « Et si ce n'était que ça... » qui s'ajouta à la longue liste de coup bas qu'Hermione avait pu emmagasiner depuis leur rencontre. De son côté, Hermione prit la direction de la limite entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier tout en essayant de préparer une attaque d'ouverture de discussion.

- Tu sais maman, comment dire... La mère de Drago est... Je sais que tu m'as appris la politesse et le respect des autres mais sans vouloir faire déhonneur à ton éducation, ma future belle-mère est... voyons voir... envahissante, imposante, moralisatrice, hautaine... chieuse, sangsue et une Madame-Je-Sais-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde... Si, maman, je suis encore très polie là, imagina-t-elle à répondre à sa mère. Je peux te faire l'option plus officieuse, continua-t-elle en hésitant à se faire plaisir alors qu'elle arrivait à destination.

L'ouverture dans le mur dégagée, elle s'enfonça à l'intérieur du pub toujours aussi mal fréquenté. A son arrivée, tous se retournèrent en se taisant d'un seul coup, ce qui la fit sursauter avant de la mettre péniblement mal à l'aise du fait des nombreux chuchotement qui commentait la présence de la future Lady Malefoy dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Sans attendre, elle s'assit à une petite table reculée et commanda ce qu'ils avaient de plus fort afin de la détendre malgré ce que pourrait en conclure l'assistance. Le serveur demanda confirmation en l'ayant reconnue mais le regard fixe d'Hermione lui ôta tout doute. Whisky pur feu ou rien.

Sa mère arriva à l'heure et constata avec effroi que les trois verres vides sur la table de sa fille l'avaient mise dans un état franchement lamentable. Son Hermione saoule juste avant d'essayer sa robe de mariée, il y avait une chose qui n'allait pas et ce n'était pas à une mère qu'une fille pouvait cacher ça. Un peu honteuse de son laisser-aller, elle lui expliqua le pourquoi de son état avant d'amorcer la description du personnage de Narcissa Malefoy. Autant dire qu'elle ne fut pas franchement tendre avec sa future belle-mère et à de nombreuses reprises, la mère d'Hermione tenta d'amenuiser le phénomène en pensant qu'elle exagérait, mais Hermione restait ferme sur ses propos. Après les trois verres de Whisky pur feu, sa belle-mère était les plaies d'Egypte en personne qui la hanterait même après sa mort telle une momie dans le dernier film américain au titre alléchant de « La malédiction de la brue », si par chance, elle ne l'a pas tuée avant d'usure nerveuse.

Avant de quitter le pub, la mère de la future mariée la plus célèbre du mois demanda un bon jus de tomate histoire d'éponger un peu l'odeur vaporeuse de l'alcool suivis de deux verres d'eau afin de diluer un peu le tout. Hermione dut naturellement se rendre là où personne ne pouvait y aller pour elle et en se lavant les mains, le regard fixe sur le miroir fissuré de toute part, elle vit le retour de la Hermione pathétique qu'elle souhaitait combattre quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle se fit une remontrance à elle-même via son reflet histoire de se motiver à stopper ses angoisses et c'est donc plus rassurée qu'elle sortit rejoindre sa mère afin de se rendre dans la boutique où attendait sa robe nuptiale.

Les deux femmes s'engouffrèrent ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse et le regard de sa mère durant le trajet avait, comme à chaque fois, de quoi lui rappeler d'où elle venait. Entre émerveillement et angoisse, la gryffondor n'avait besoin d'aucun mot pour savoir ce qui plaisait ou qui apeurait sa moldue de maman. Malgré le temps, les parents d'Hermione avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à respecter chaque monde et qualifiait toujours la particularité de la rue où résidait leur fille comme un quartier à tradition. A part lors des achats de rentrées des premières années de scolarité de leur fille à Poudlard, où leur curiosité avait animé une fréquentation plus régulière, ils n'y venaient que très rarement plus faute de temps et d'habitude que d'appréhension. Ils considéraient ce lieu comme l'univers et l'intimité de leur fille et même s'ils aimaient qu'elle raconte des anecdotes aux repas, ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Seulement ce jour là, les gens, qui avaient repéré Hermione, non cachée sous sa cape, dévisageaient de la tête au pied cette moldue facilement reconnaissable de par sa tenue vestimentaire pourtant assez classique pour le Londres non magique. Vite mal à l'aise de la situation qui était nettement plus vivable qu'il y a encore quelques années, Hermione lui murmura qu'elles étaient presque arrivées et qu'elle n'avait pas à rougir de son statut. Elle ajouta ensuite qu'ils devaient sûrement observer la probable mère de la future mariée en vogue et rien d'autre même si aucune des deux n'en étaient totalement persuadées.

Avec cinq petites minutes d'avance, Hermione fit retentir le petit carillon qui signalait l'entrée de clients dans le magasin où elles étaient attendues. Naturellement, Narcissa était déjà là, entourée de presque toutes les vendeuses. Croquis, catalogues et mètres sur un mannequin amovible, elles s'afféraient toutes sur ce qui devait être la robe d'Hermione en attendant l'intéressée. Seulement, même si l'imagination d'Hermione devant tout ce déploiement d'énergie visible uniquement de dos ressemblait à la réalité des choses, cela n'empêcha pas à Hermione et sa mère d'être totalement ignorée.

- Et bien, c'est ce qui s'appelle un accueil, commenta-t-elle un peu vexée.

- Je suppose que ma belle-mère est déjà là, soupira Hermione tout en enlevant sa petite cape avant de s'asseoir sur les sièges réservée à l'attente.

- Mais ma chérie, tu es la future mariée, non? Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire ainsi? Il faut signaler ta présence et ne pas attendre qu'elles se posent la question de ton absence. Surtout que je suis sûre qu'elles seraient bien capables de dire ensuite que tu es arrivée en retard! Non, non, ma fille, allez lève-toi et allons à la rencontre de la mère de ton fiancé, s'exécuta-t-elle avec poigne au point de donner un énorme frisson de panique à sa fille.

- Attends maman, c'est pas grave si... commença-t-elle à dire alors que sa mère tapotait déjà l'épaule d'une vendeuse... on attend un peu avant se faire dévorer toutes crues par ma menthe religieuse de belle-mère, continua Hermione pour elle-même alors que la vendeuse en question se retournait d'un air agacé pour ne pas dire outré.

- C'est pour quoi? Demanda froidement l'employée sans même que Narcissa ne fasse une seule seconde attention à cette interruption.

- Ma fille va se marier et... tenta de répondre la mère d'Hermione avant d'être déshabillée par le regard méprisant de l'employée qui la catalogua vite comme cliente très peu intéressante.

- Ecoutez, veuillez attendre sur le côté, nous sommes occupées pour le moment et je viendrais vous voir dès que nous aurons fini. Si vous souhaitez, il y a un catalogue pour notre collection de robes pour budget modéré, continua-t-elle en vexant définitivement son interlocutrice qui n'avait nul besoin de s'inquiéter de son compte en banque pour marier sa fille vu leur travail mais surtout le temps qu'ils y avaient passé son mari et elle.

- Si vous le prenez comme ça, nous pouvons tout aussi bien nous adresser à une autre boutique, menaça-t-elle très sérieusement.

- Nous sommes les seules sur le chemin de traverse à proposer des robes de mariée. Néanmoins, vous pouvez certainement trouver des couturières qui pourront vous dépanner si vous n'êtes pas sensible à la qualité, riposta la vendeuse d'un air hautain qui raccompagnait de force la mère d'Hermione vers la porte de la boutique mais également voire surtout très loin de Narcissa et d'un scandale peu valorisant devant leur hôte de marque.

- Certes, mais il n'y pas que le chemin de traverse qui peut fournir ce dont ma fille peut rêver pour son mariage. Si le quartier magique ne s'estime pas assez bien pour elle, nous irons du côté cartésien de Londres où les vendeuses sont nettement plus aimables, tenté soit-il que vous compreniez ce terme, lança-t-elle en provoquant la surprise de la vendeuse.

- Vous êtes une moldue? S'indigna-t-elle tout en s'essuyant peu discrètement la main qui avait touché l'épaule de la mère d'Hermione afin de la reconduire peu élégamment à la porte. Veuillez sortir de notre boutique, nous ne servons pas les moldus! Veuillez quitter notre boutique maintenant! Ordonna-t-elle comme si la mère d'Hermione était la peste personnalisée avant que s'en soit trop pour Hermione qui était restée en retrait sur le côté sans pouvoir intervenir jusque là tellement les échanges se faisaient rapidement entre les deux femmes.

- Oh mais très bien, puisque vous insistez ainsi, s'emporta Hermione qui se leva d'une traite avec une voix assez forte qui interpella Narcissa. Considérez l'annulation de la commande de ma robe par vos soins. Comme vient de le préciser ma mère, la future épouse de Drago Malefoy ne portera donc pas une robe de votre boutique et se fera un plaisir de vanter votre pratique durant le vin d'honneur à l'ensemble des invités qui me demandera la provenance de ma tenue, expliqua-t-elle alors que la vendeuse devint aussi blanche que neige consciente de son erreur et surtout de ses conséquences.

- Je... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Nous vous attendions, tenta-t-elle de rattraper alors que Narcissa approchait d'un air tout aussi peu conciliant que sa future belle-fille.

- Veuillez cesser ce scandale, jeune fille! Il est de tradition que les familles nobles de sang prennent leurs robes de mariées dans cette boutique tout à fait respectable pour cette occasion particulière. Il est hors de question que le mariage de mon fils soit assimilé à la vue d'une robe moldue! Arrêtez donc vos enfantillages et venez essayer votre robe. D'ailleurs, puisque ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que je vous attends, j'ai eu le temps de bien observer vos différents choix et d'en modifier certains points qui me semblaient nettement plus judicieux.

- Ma fille n'achètera pas sa robe dans cette boutique irrespectueuse des bonnes manières, résista la mère d'Hermione.

- Votre fille? S'étonna celle de Drago en regardant ensuite Hermione en espérant avoir des explications.

- Je vous présente ma mère, Jane Granger, désigna-t-elle avant de continuer les présentations, maman, voici la mère de Drago, Narcissa Malefoy.

- Lady Malefoy, rectifia Narcissa alors qu'Hermione l'imitait intérieurement tout en faisant un petit sourire hypocrite que sa belle-mère avait su lui apprendre au fil des rencontres.

- Lady ou pas, Hermione est mon unique fille et j'estime que cette boutique ne peut fournir la robe qui pourrait convenir à ma fille pour le jour de son mariage.

- Parce que vous pensez que vos couturières moldues savent faire des robes que la magie rend si fastueuses? Ironisa Narcissa en faisant rire nerveusement les quatre vendeuses postées derrières elle.

- Qui vous dit que ma fille souhaite ressembler à une meringue clignotante? Répondit au tac au tac la femme qu'Hermione elle-même ne reconnaissait pas et qui cloua le bec à toutes les personnes présentes. Vos robes sont peut-être réalisées par magie mais la robe de ma fille sera ensorcelante parce que ce sera la sienne et non le résultat du socialement correct pour votre ... comment dire... votre reflet. D'ailleurs Hermione, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers sa fille, je ne voudrais pas te presser mais ton mariage étant dans même pas dix jours, nous devons rendre visite à des dizaines de boutiques qui nous accueilleront avec un grand sourire, précisa-t-elle ensuite avant de prendre sa fille par l'épaule et laisser en plan les cinq autres femmes. Quelle prétentieuse!! S'exclama-t-elle finalement dans la rue, déclenchant ainsi un fou rire entre sa fille et elle.

- Tu es complètement folle maman!!! Rigola Hermione. Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'envoyer balader ma future belle-mère? C'est totalement hallucinant!!!

- D'où crois-tu que te viens ton caractère ma chérie! Argumenta fièrement cette femme qui ne devait pas être un cadeau durant son adolescence vu l'aperçu qu'elle put donner à cet instant. Et puis tu avais qu'à mieux choisir ta belle-mère parce que ma chérie, celle-ci, elle va te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que tu meurs. A savoir aussi que ce genre de femme là, ce ne sont jamais les premières à partir, soit-en sûre! Expliqua Jane Granger avant de rire pleinement en voyant la tête de sa fille à cet instant. Tu ne veux pas qu'on passe dire bonjour à Molly Weasley, tu sais, la mère de Ron Weasley, ton ex fiancé qui a une mère si charmante...

- Bien tenté maman... bien tenté... soupira Hermione tout en se disant également « bien tentant... » en repensant aux dernières paroles de sa mère avant de se souvenir de ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis, Drago.

- Si tu veux, je peux être toute aussi charmante avec ton future mari... proposa-t-elle avec un petit air vengeur.

- Ca ira maman, il doit déjà subir sa mère, pas la peine de lui en donner une deuxième dans le même genre...

- Dommage... Enfin si un jour tu changes d'avis...

Changer d'avis, c'était justement une action qui malmenait sa vie depuis maintenant trois semaines et Hermione souhaitait plus que tout de la stabilité à présent. Néanmoins, la perspective d'avenir prédit par sa mère avait de quoi décourager toute bonne âme. Surtout qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle était persuadée que la mère de Drago n'en resterait pas là. Oh non. Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle aillait effectivement lui faire payer l'épisode Gaichiffon en plus de celui des envois d'invitation du matin avec un joli pourcentage d'intérêt.

Cependant, les deux heures suivantes furent assez exceptionnelles pour elle au point d'en oublier tous ces soucis. Ses parents n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup de temps pour elle et bien souvent, elle avait même dû les écarter de sa vie pour leur sécurité alors voir sa mère si engagée dans la préparation de ce point du mariage était une chose précieuse à ses yeux. Sa mère avait suppliée une petite boutique de Londres réalisant des robes de mariées sur mesure pour qu'elle s'occupe en urgence de leur cas particulier et après avoir brodé les arguments de sa requête de manière moins magique, l'ego de la gérante à prouver qu'une « couturière » pouvait largement mieux faire qu'une boutique huppée, donna des ailes à l'imagination de la créatrice de la robe d'Hermione.

Après lui avoir exposé sa rencontre avec « l'élu de son coeur », également épurée au possible, expliqué un peu son caractère, ses aspirations et ses souhaits pour « sa » robe, Hermione fut bouleversée devant le croquis que la styliste fit tout en l'écoutant. Alors que sa mère continuait de gérer les moindres détails liés à sa propre expérience de la cérémonie, longueur du voile, des gants, etc…, Hermione rêvassait à s'imaginer dans cette robe « parfaite » en tout point. Elle se voyait répondre fermement ce « oui » qui lui provoquait encore parfois des frissons et pour elle, il était maintenant hors de question que ce soit une autre que celle qui était griffonnée sous ses yeux.

- Alors, ravie que ta petite maman soit quand même venue? Questionna Jane Granger avec un regard malicieux auquel il fallait absolument répondre oui au risque de voir s'effondrer toutes les espérances de celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

- Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux maman, répondit-elle en ne mentant pas pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, chose qu'elle remarqua à l'en faire sourire de satisfaction. Ma belle-mère mise KO par la mienne et une robe ... divine... plus que divine en fait... que demander de mieux ? Cette journée est « magique »! Plaisanta-t-elle en regardant sa mère avec complicité.

- Alors, vous pouvez nous assurer que cette beauté sera prête pour le samedi prochain? Redemanda la mère de la future mariée.

- Et bien, déjà, on va prendre tout de suite ses mesures et il faudra qu'elle vienne tous les matins la semaine prochaine afin d'avancer plus vite. On va retarder toutes les autres robes en cours mais pour moi, elle pourra donner une jaunisse à belle-maman, sourit la styliste qui devait n'avoir que quelques années de plus qu'Hermione.

- Tu vois ma chérie, parfois la magie peut s'opérer sans baguette, souligna-t-elle alors qu'Hermione grimaçait légèrement. 

Le sourire aux lèvres après s'être faite mesurer de la tête au pied sous toutes les coutures dans une atmosphère détendue, Hermione rentra à l'appartement de Drago alors que le soleil se mêlait déjà à la nuit. La journée avait été plus que surprenante et malgré le retour de bâton qu'elle savait imminent, elle appréciait le moment présent. Sa mère s'était dévoilée sous un jour qu'elle ignorait encore malgré les vingt-cinq ans de vie à ses côtés et d'une certaine manière, le fait de devenir une épouse lui offrait une chance de développer une nouvelle relation avec ses parents. Cette idée lui faisait chaud au coeur et le spectre de Narcissa qui lui répéterait toujours qu'elle ne méritait pas son fils en valait bien le coup.

Arrivant à la porte de son appartement, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir que celle-ci se retrouva presque à quelques millimètres de son nez. Le dit spectre sortait justement visiblement très en colère de l'appartement de son fils et le regard noir haineux qu'elle envoya à Hermione ressemblait à l'effet qu'un détraqueur pouvait avoir sur un sorcier. La perte totale de bonheur en un quart de seconde accompagnée d'un avis de tempête préconjugal s'abattit sur ses épaules, la forçant à soupirer longuement pour ne pas mourir étouffée. Très hésitante à passer la porte, Hermione regarda une dernière fois en arrière pour voir la mère de Drago s'en aller et après un deuxième soupir, elle passa la porte tout en sachant que Drago allait probablement « bien » l'accueillir...

Un geste après l'autre, Hermione tenta de faire le minimum de bruit afin de reculer l'instant fatidique de la dispute prévisible. Après la matinée aussi complice qu'il avait eu, elle désespérait à voir comment les choses évoluaient en dent de scie entre eux. Elle l'imaginait en train de ruminer dans un coin à l'attendre sans dire un mot, sans bouger d'un millimètre. Il ne devait pas se douter qu'elle était rentrée et elle aurait sûrement l'avantage de la surprise pour elle, du moins durant les premières minutes. Hermione tenta une approche dans la chambre mais tout comme la salle, aucun ruminant en vue. La salle de bain était tout aussi vide et le fauteuil que Drago affectionnait tant dans le salon était occupé par l'autre mâle concurrent vivant sous ce toit. Le seul endroit qui restait était le balcon et lorsqu'elle y entra, un léger frisson la fit se frictionner les bras pour obtenir un peu de chaleur. Seulement malgré cela, quelque chose l'empêcha de se réchauffer, ou la présence de quelqu'un...

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de mettre ma mère dans un état pareil? Demanda Drago cachée par l'ombre de la nuit à en faire sursauter Hermione.

- Si les choses avaient pu se faire autrement, je t'assure que je l'aurais fait, tenta de se justifier Hermione tout en essayant de maîtriser ses angoisses de rupture en se répétant que ce ne serait qu'une énième dispute sans conséquences parmi d'autres.

- L'humilier devant ce qui se fait de mieux en commères n'était vraiment pas évitable? Questionna Drago en tentant probablement d'avoir une autre version des faits pour se faire une idée précise de ce qui c'était passé.

- Au moins, elle a pu se rendre compte ce que ma mère à pu ressentir, argumenta-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que prendre la défense de sa mère n'était pas la meilleure idée en soit pour une optique de réconciliation.

- Ecoute Hermione, ma mère n'est certes pas celle de Weasley ou la tienne mais elle reste ma mère, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Elle a un passé pas si facile qu'on pourrait le croire en apparence et la guerre n'a pas été évidente non plus à gérer pour elle. Malgré tout, elle a su résister et je trouve qu'elle s'en sort plutôt bien dans cet après guerre hostile à ce qu'elle représente. Même si Pansy n'était pas non plus une brue à sa convenance, mon mariage avec toi lui demande davantage que si tu avais été une sang-pure. Et je ne te parle pas de t'accepter toi, mais du fait que tout notre monde nous attend au tournant et que le moindre faux pas peut lui être fatal. Elle n'a plus que son style de vie pour tenir la tête haute et je ne laisserais personne l'abattre au sol, affirma-t-il froidement à en glacer totalement sa fiancée avant de quitter l'appartement en claquant la porte sans donner l'occasion à Hermione de rebondir.

Tétanisée, terrorisée, déboussolée, perdue comme jamais, Hermione tomba au sol, plus capable de se tenir sur ses jambes. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, tout et rien passait dans sa tête, entre leur premier baiser, leur première nuit jusqu'à ses derniers mots si meurtriers à ses oreilles. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Hermione se mit à pleurer à ne plus s'arrêter, se maudissant d'avoir une vie si compliquée et d'aimer un homme si incompatible à sa vie d'ordinaire si simple. Après un temps qu'elle n'arriva pas à juger, elle se demanda quoi faire. Drago ne semblait pas vouloir revenir de sitôt et rester dans cet appartement lui rappelait trop de souvenirs qui lui redonnaient à chaque fois envie de pleurer. Se sentant mal à l'aise de rester, ne sachant surtout pas si les paroles de Drago étaient signature de rupture ou pas, le réflexe qu'elle eut à ce moment là fut de retourner là où elle se sentait en sécurité, son appartement.

Pattenrond n'était forcément pas du même avis qu'elle et tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui échapper mais encore une fois, la baguette d'Hermione ne lui laissait aucune chance. Elle se demanda ensuite si elle devrait laisser un mot ou pas et uniquement pour ne pas laisser croire à une fuite, elle décida quand même de justifier son choix. Le besoin de réflexion et de retour aux sources lui était nécessaire et furent son excuse la plus honnête. Elle quitta ensuite les lieux non sans un dernier regard lourd de nostalgie et ferma la porte lentement comme pour repousser à son maximum le point de non retour.

Seule, marchant de manière hésitante dans les rues, elle espéra tout du long qu'une main la retienne et lui fasse faire le chemin inverse, seulement mis à part son chat miaulant à la mort, rien d'autre n'obtint son attention durant le trajet. Le bruit de sa clef dans la porte de son petit appartement lui fit quelque chose mais Hermione prit sur elle de ne pas se laisser aller à la moindre chose. Seulement une fois prête à aller se coucher, il lui totalement impossible de trouver le sommeil. Le moindre bruit d'escalier ou de fenêtre lui créait des fantasmes de signe de Drago. Naturellement, mis à part entendre rentrer son voisin du dessous dont tout le quartier devait également être au courant vu tout le bruit qu'il fit en mettant « Let it be » des Beattles à fond, couvrant à peine sa voix peu mélodieuse alors qu'il était une heure et cinquante-neuf minutes du matin, aucun message et aucune présence de son fiancé n'était à répertorier. Si bien qu'au passage des deux heures, Hermione craqua de nouveau et prit son oreiller comme confident d'appoint.

Les minutes puis les heures passèrent sans qu'Hermione ne puisse trouver le sommeil. Toutes les théories imaginables s'enchaînèrent dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse en avoir le contrôle. La seule chose qu'elle arrivait à tenir de clair était le fait qu'elle voulait que Drago vienne, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise qu'il... l'aime. Quoique pour ce dernier point, vu qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il ressente la même chose qu'elle. A chaque réflexion, le moral et sa vision de son couple chutaient dans un puit visiblement sans fond.

Son chat semblait d'ailleurs autant désespérer qu'elle vu son acharnement à gratter la vitre de son velux afin de pouvoir faire son petit tour nocturne dont il avait pris l'habitude chez Drago. Seulement à mieux y regarder, Hermione constata que son chat en avait surtout après une petite chouette aux yeux jaunes franchement inquiétants. Ni une ni deux, elle s'élança de son lit et laissa entrer le volatile. Elle récupéra ce qu'elle attendait depuis des heures et lit au moins une centaines de fois ce tout petit mot mais si grand pour elle « Reviens ».

L'euphorie passée, Hermione réalisa que si elle repartait là-bas, elle donnait l'impression à Drago qu'elle obéissait à son moindre claquement de doigts. Après tout ce qu'elle devait accepter, lui faire la faveur de devenir une femme sans conviction était impensable. Mais résister signifiait aussi aggraver les choses alors qu'il avait fait un pas dans la bonne direction. Seulement, à trop jouer aux entêtés, Drago pourrait se lasser de son caractère trop orgueilleux. D'un autre côté, si elle y retournait, ça serait preuve de faiblesse. Pourtant, elle jouerait la carte de l'intelligence à réagir au mieux pour son couple et non pour elle. Par contre, elle serait totalement idiote de foncer tête baissée sans lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi, elle a des problèmes et que sa mère est une vieille bique égocentrique mal léchée. Néanmoins, elle devait composer quand même avec le caractère tout aussi – simple- de Drago. Un pas comme celui-là pouvait se compter sur une main dans une vie. Même si jusque là, il avait toujours été assez entreprenant avec elle, là, il s'agissait de sa mère et comme il l'avait si bien dit, il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal, pas même sa fiancée où bien sa femme. Faute de réponse claire et précise dans sa tête, Hermione dérangea son pauvre chat endormi et le prit par les deux pattes de devant pendant que le matou tentait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire? Demanda-t-elle à son chat. J'y vais où j'y vais pas? Continua-t-elle sans savoir que pour son interlocuteur, cela se traduisait par un « manger ou diet » et au quel cas, aucun doute possible à la réponse. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce que tu penses mon bon Pattenrond, soupira-t-elle alors que son interlocuteur répétait très fort au fond de lui « manger, manger, manger, manger!!! Ecoute mon ventre gargouillant et tu sauras !!! ». Imagine qu'il veut que je revienne pour qu'on se dispute encore à propos de sa mère? Questionna-t-elle en cherchant un peu de réconfort dans les yeux de son chat qui tentait un message subliminal pour la convaincre de céder. Tu crois qu'il m'aime? Continua-t-elle sans comprendre à quel point son chat n'en avait rien à faire de ce détail si futile à ses moustaches. Je sais plus quoi faire, se murmura-t-elle alors que son chat se mit à se débattre, se diriger vers la porte et gratter sans s'arrêter pour qu'enfin, sa maîtresse daigne le comprendre: chez l'autre mâle, il y avait à manger, point!

La réaction de son chat fut interprétée comme une indication du destin pour Hermione. Si Pattenrond lui-même souhaitait revoir Drago, alors qu'ils se faisaient la guerre continuellement, c'était un signe pour répondre positivement à l'appel de son tourmenteur. Aveuglée par ses propres espérances, elle était très loin d'imaginer que son fameux destin était uniquement lié à un estomac peureux à la restriction. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione se releva, se changea histoire de ne pas se balader en chemise de nuit dans les rues peu fréquentables à cette heure là de la nuit, mit sa cape, plaça sa baguette à bonne hauteur au cas où et ouvrit sa porte. Là, son coeur s'arrêta de battre, son corps se tétanisa pour la deuxième dois de la journée, ses jambes commencèrent à s'affoler et pour finir le tout, un pétillement au fond de sa gorge l'alerta sur une angoisse maladive montante. Drago se tenait contre le mur de gauche, bras croisé, la regardant de biais d'un oeil vu que l'autre était caché par une mèche tombante de par l'inclinaison de la tête.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne l'ouvrirais pas...

- Je te croyais chez toi, répondit-elle en essayant d'éviter un point épineux.

- Chez nous, rectifia Drago. Je pensais ne plus avoir à devoir te le rappeler...

- C'est facile pour toi de me dire ça... Tu serais dans ma situation, Drago, tu ne...

- Non, ne viens pas dire que c'est plus facile pour moi Hermione parce que tu te trompes royalement dans ce cas. Seulement si je n'y mets pas toute la meilleure volonté du monde, avec vous, il y a longtemps que j'aurais laissé tomber, lui coupa-t-il la parole. Merde Hermione, je me bats contre ma propre mère, je me bats contre ton sale caractère, je me bats contre tous les préjugés de toutes sortes à chaque fois que je prends une décision et celle de tout faire pour que tu m'épouses est de loin la plus difficile que j'ai prise jusque là. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne réagis pas de la même manière que toi que je ne réfléchis pas à tout ça. Je suis même persuadé être largement plus réfléchi que toi à propos de notre couple. Je sais bien que tu fais des efforts, que c'est pas non plus facile pour toi et je sais aussi que ma mère t'en fait voir, seulement Hermione, il va falloir que tu relativises sur certaines choses et y mettes davantage du tien aussi parce que je ne peux plus tout gérer tout seul. Si tu veux que notre mariage ait une chance d'être célébré et de marcher dans l'avenir, je vais te demander de faire preuve à ton tour de bonne volonté. Si on veut résister, il faut être solidaires, il faut être deux contre tous. Mais, de toi à moi, poursuivit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en la prenant ensuite dans ses bras, je suis sûr que ça en vaut la peine, non? Qu'en penses-tu? Continua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un air nettement plus doux qu'au départ, permettant à Hermione de se calmer à son tour.

- Oui...

- Alors reviens... murmura-t-il très sérieusement.

- Drago? Murmura-t-elle tout en posant sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Oui? Répondit-il avec une voix nettement plus douce.

- Je... Je t'aime.

La serrant davantage contre lui, le silence déçut quelque peu Hermione mais la force avec laquelle il l'entoura, lui prouva qu'au moins, pour la deuxième fois, il appréciait l'aveu de ses sentiments et si Pattenrond n'en avait pas profité pour prendre le large entre leurs jambes, l'élan de l'instant aurait fait vaciller toute promesse de chasteté d'Hermione tant le baiser qui suivit lui provoqua un besoin charnel afin d'approfondir la réconciliation. Au lieu de cela, Hermione se vit dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse pour récupérer celui qu'elle maudirait le reste du voyage pour retourner à l'appartement de Drago, enfin, plus précisément, à leur appartement.


	22. Quand tout ne tient qu'un un fil

**22. Quand tout ne tient qu'un un fil**

_Cher journal,_

_Je dois faire vite ce matin. Une très longue journée m'attend..._

_Toutefois, je vais quand même prendre le temps de coucher certaines choses sur le papier avant d'oublier les petits détails qui auront peut-être un jour une importance lors de la relecture de ces moments si particuliers de ma vie._

_Hier, énième dispute avec Drago... Oui, encore... Bref, pas trop envie de revenir sur le pourquoi du comment, bien que j'avoue que l'intervention de ma mère face à Narcissa pourrait être le sujet de quelques pages mais faute de temps, je vais me concentrer sur ce qui m'a le plus touché._

_Suite à cette dispute, je m'étais réfugiée dans mon appartement et vers deux heures du matin, Drago a fait un nouveau pas vers moi... Un « reviens » par courrier et une attente derrière ma porte, deux moments précieux qui resteront longtemps gravés dans ma mémoire. Autant parfois je peux le détester d'être ce qu'il est, autant il y a des moments où sa personnalité le transforme presque en homme parfait. Enfin revenons à nos moutons, ou pourrais-je dire à mon chat... Saleté, je te jure... même s'il a sauvé mon honneur de femme tenant ses promesses, j'aurais volontiers fait preuve de faiblesse cette fois-ci. Cependant, grâce, oui grâce à lui, la passion des retrouvailles s'est légèrement évaporée par le froid des rues et une fois rentrés à l'appartement de Dra... à notre appartement (je vais arriver à m'y habituer), nous avons parlé..._

_On n'arrivait ni l'un ni l'autre à dormir après ce qu'il s'était dit entre nous et une mise au point devenait incontournable. Il a alors été vraiment adorable... A peine reconnaissable en fait... Et dire que c'est Drago Malefoy, la terreur des couloirs lorsque j'étais dans mes premières années à Poudlard, celui-là même qui m'a tenu dans ses bras dans notre lit et qui caressait tendrement mon bras pendant qu'il m'avouait tout le parcours qui l'avait conduit à moi... J'ai encore du mal à croire, à réaliser tout ce qu'il m'a dit..._

_Avant de me rencontrer dans la librairie, il y a maintenant trois semaines jour pour jour, il était résigné à épouser Pansy. Seulement à me revoir, beaucoup de souvenirs se sont apparemment bousculés dans sa tête et il m'a associé, attends il a dit quoi déjà ... ah oui, alors mot pour mot (ou presque): « J'ai repensé à la miss-je-sais-tout que tu étais, puis, à ta fâcheuse manie de toujours traîner dans la bibliothèque, et de faire des recherches en disant qu'il y avait toujours une solution à tout » Bon, ok, j'enjolive un peu, ok beaucoup, ok ok énormément, les choses mais grosso modo, ça voulait dire ça... Bref, revenons au sujet. Donc oui, du coup, il a repensé à une remarque d'un ami (si on peut dire ça parce que bon... je vais pas non plus juger son sens de l'amitié... bref, pas d'égarement sinon, je vais faire dix pages au lieu d'une ou deux et j'ai pas le temps d'en faire autant...), Blaise Zabini, et oui, lui..., sans commentaire, lui avait parlé une fois de la jurisprudence et sur le coup, Drago lui avait répondu que c'était perdu d'avance avec une fille comme Pansy (« vu qu'elle me harcèlerait même après la mort », et ça c'est vraiment texto de lui, je n'en rajoute pas...). Mais à partir de ce moment là, vu que le père de Pansy souhaitait accélérer les choses, il s'était vivement intéressé à cette information que le ministre de la magie lui confirma le jour même après une entrevue. Naturellement, il fallait faire des recherches pour en voir les modalités mais s'il arrivait à entrer dans tous les critères, il avait une jolie liste de célibataires toutes parfaites pour lui offrir une porte de sortie. Et devine qui en était en tête? Bah oui... moi._

_Je ne te raconte même pas la tête que j'ai faite à ce moment là... Il y a de quoi s'énerver à entendre ça... Une liste de célibataires, de filles désespérément à marier car incapable de se débrouiller seules dans ce domaine et avec moi en première ligne... Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas rendue publique sinon toute la communauté aurait pu être au courant de ma vie sentimentale, en plus de me couvrir de honte... D'ailleurs, j'irais bien dire ce que je pense au ministère pour ça... Il n'y a pas plus dégradant... Enfin avec ça, Drago avait reçu le conseil d'aller voir le responsable des archives, et le reste, je te l'ai déjà plus ou moins raconté sur d'anciennes pages. _

_Mais le plus touchant fut quand même son hésitation à me dire qu'il avait très vite apprécié nos rencontres et ma compagnie. Ca lui changeait totalement de Pansy (heureusement...), il avait en face de lui quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui avait un avis propre et s'y tenait (deux choses que Pansy n'avait pas reçu à sa naissance, il faut le signaler) et que le goût du danger et de l'interdit avait fait le reste. Bon là, il avait rajouté qu'emmerder « Weasley » en lui volant son ex était la cerise sur le gâteau, mais là non plus, je ne ferais pas de commentaires... _

_Enfin, après une bonne heure d'aveux en tout genre, une chose est maintenant sûre, même s'il ne m'a pas encore dit ouvertement qu'il m'aime, je suis persuadée qu'il a des sentiments pour moi. Bon ok, un Malefoy ayant des sentiments, c'est plutôt anormal mais Drago en a pour moi, ses yeux et sa douceur ne peuvent pas le couvrir sur ce point. _

_Je frissonne encore de ses caresses... L'écouter se livrer à moi a été un moment magique à mes yeux. Enfin je ne m'emballe pas non plus, Drago reste Drago et il ne faut pas trop y mettre les violons dans ce qui était plus une fanfare à deux trompettes qu'une symphonie à deux cents cordes mais je commence à savoir lire entre ses lignes et venant de lui, il y avait de quoi se sentir privilégiée à se voir ouvrir les portes de son intimité profonde._

_Ah, un hibou, c'est quoi encore..._

_Bon, je te laisse, visiblement il se passe quelque chose, Drago vient de se lever net de sa chaise et son visage ne laisse aucun doute sur une mauvaise humeur à venir. Peut-être une mauvaise nouvelle provenant de sa mère, non ça semble plus grave que ça, peut-être une attaque? Merlin, non pas ça... Bye._

Toujours en pyjama, Hermione se leva à son tour de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table où Drago était assis en face d'elle en train de prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement jusqu'à réception de la gazette. Très énervé d'un seul coup, il lisait le journal en le commentant par des expressions d'étonnement et de colère qui se surenchérissaient au fur à mesure de sa lecture. Malgré la présence à ses côtés d'Hermione qui cherchait à comprendre, il ne la remarqua qu'après avoir jeté le journal en lançant un « bonne lecture » très ironique. Il avait ensuite pris la direction de sa terrasse en chassant sans demi mesure Pattenrond qui se trouvait malheureusement sur son passage. Hermione était partagée entre le fait d'aller tout de suite le rejoindre pour lui donner tout son soutien et l'envie de lire ce qui avait mis son fiancé dans cet état. La curiosité étant maîtresse d'elle à cet instant, elle posa ses yeux sur ce journal froissé par l'énervement de son ancien propriétaire.

Scandale. Mariage blanc. Mensonges. Scandale diplomatique. Contrats illégaux en guise de cadeaux de mariage. Convenance pour contrôle de son image. Spéculation financière. Maître chanteur sur Hermione. Manipulation totale du couple envers le ministère. Ron Weasley, amoureux sacrifié au bénéfice de l'argent et la sécurité matérielle?

Tout savoir sur le faux mariage arrangé entre Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, ou l'arriviste et l'hypocrite, en exclusivité pour la Gazette: détails du contrat de mariage juteux, explication d'un expert sur les mariages arrangés, témoignage d'un ancien voisin d'Hermione Granger, interview de Pansy Parkinson et rapport d'une esclandre chez Gaichiffon entre une Lady outrée et une ingrate...

Immobile face à tous ces mots qui agissaient comme un couteau qui lui transperçait le coeur à chaque fois, la lecture des arguments mettant en valeur l'impossibilité d'un véritable mariage d'amour lui provoqua une sensation d'étouffement. Son coeur devenait lourd, ordonnant presque une évacuation de la pression par l'expression de larmes mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui interdisait cette faiblesse. Ils avaient tord. Totalement tord. Définitivement tord. C'était un mariage lié à des sentiments mais comment l'exprimer honnêtement quand on peut lire de telles horreurs? Il n'y avait aucun doute sur les sentiments de Drago, elle en avait encore eu la preuve la veille, enfin le matin même pour être exacte. Cependant, la liste des avantages que Drago pouvait avoir avec ce mariage était vraiment impressionnante en plus d'être insoupçonnée. Certes, elle savait pour Rogue et son désir de le faire innocenter mais tout l'aspect financier des affaires de Drago lui était totalement inconnu. Et puis si c'était si juteux pour Drago de l'épouser, pourquoi allaient-ils suggérer ensuite qu'elle avait tout à y gagner d'épouser sans remords un tel parti en laissant un Ron pleurant un amour perdu? A côté d'une telle remarque, celle qui disait qu'elle ferait une piètre lady Malefoy face à la prestance de Narcissa ne l'effleura que d'un poil.

S'asseyant sur la chaise à peine refroidie de Drago, elle relut l'article pour être sûre de ne pas vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Seulement, la stricte vérité voulait qu'un énorme scandale venait de fissurer tout le travail qu'ils avaient fourni jusque là pour que leur couple fonctionne. Leur assurance de tranquillité venait de tomber à l'eau. Maintenant que tous pensaient que c'était un mariage arrangé, dupant en même temps les espérances du ministère, la cause de l'amour n'était plus crédible à leurs yeux et aucune démonstration charnelle n'y changerait quoi que ce soit à première vue. La suspicion et la rumeur l'emporteraient sur l'apparence. Tous tenteraient à présent de démonter ce qu'ils avaient durement maçonné. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire maintenant pour assurer la sérénité de leur amour naissant? L'autonomie récente de la Gazette vis à vis du ministère porterait-il le coup de grâce à la stabilité fragile de leur couple? Que pouvait penser Drago à cet instant là? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'imaginait pas un instant revenir en arrière et reprendre sa vie d'avant, soit vers un retour aux archives tête baissée après en être sortie la tête haute, vers retour dans son appartement avec un Boris l'accueillant les bras ouverts, vers un retour à sa vie de célibataire sans possibilité que Ron ne lui pardonne son précédent choix, non, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle ne s'était pas battue pour obtenir un monde libre si elle-même ne l'était pas d'épouser qui elle souhaitait. Ca serait trop injuste.

- On s'en fiche, y répondit avec force Hermione. On continue sans faire attention à ça. Ils peuvent bien croire ce qu'ils veulent!!!

- Tu ne veux pas réagir à ça? S'étonna Drago à peine rentré de l'extérieur. Remarque, le ministère fera probablement un démenti.

- Peut-être mais de toute façon, les gens ne vont jamais le croire, reprit-elle avant d'avoir un doute sur une complication. Le problème, et non des moindres, c'est que ça risque d'ébranler la dérogation à ton mariage avec Pansy, expliqua Hermione. Les gens ne vont pas forcément accepter de se faire « encore » manipuler et Pansy va s'en faire une joie de revenir à la charge.

- Tu as dis toi même que de part nos liens consanguins, Pansy et moi, nous ne pouvons pas être mariés, reprit-il après avoir quand même dégluti de dégoût.

- Je suis persuadée qu'elle doit être déjà en train de trouver une parade à ça. Après tout, tu as bien trouvé l'introuvable, et même si elle ne sera pas franchement aidée aux archives, il n'est pas exclu qu'elle y arrive. Avec la dérogation du ministère, elle était sûre de ne rien pouvoir faire mais là... tout change.

- Là, ce ne sont que des propos sortis de leur contexte Hermione. Le ministère tiendra bon, il a trop à perdre donc la dérogation restera en vigueur. Et même si mon ego apprécie de te voir si menacée par l'idée que Pansy me récupère, toi et moi, on sait à quoi s'en tenir et c'est le principal, non? Demanda Drago en souhaitant probablement obtenir un certain soutien.

- Je n'en sais rien Drago, ça implique tellement de choses... Le regard des gens en plus de celui de ta mère, de mes parents, des Weasley... Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'y intéresser autant que ça, mais à force c'est fatiguant de se battre contre l'esprit fermé des gens... J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me balader dans la rue avec toi sans qu'on se demande si tu m'as pas jeté un sort où si je souris vénalement parce que je vais recevoir une bourse pleine de gallions pour faire des emplettes...

- Les gens nous regarderont toujours de travers, Hermione. Tu ne pourras jamais espérer que les choses soient différentes. Il faudra vivre avec et avec le temps, on n'y fait plus trop attention. Mais bon, en attendant que les esprits se calment, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux quand même qu'on s'affiche en public... Proposa Drago à la surprendre.

- C'est à dire? Demanda Hermione perplexe.

- Pour commencer, on va organiser un repas avec nos témoins. Ca prouvera que le mariage tient toujours. On ira chez Seamus, bien à la vue de tous. Ce soir tiens, continua-t-il en avançant au bar de sa cuisine pour se reprendre un café alors qu'Hermione en restait estomaquée. Ensuite, demain, comme prévu, tu récupères tes affaires à ton appartement. Je viendrais t'aider après avoir dit quelques mots à ton voisinage... Ensuite, il me semble qu'il est de tradition moldue d'enterrer sa vie de jeune fille et jeune homme, soit dit en passant je trouve cela assez bizarre, enfin soit, nous pourrions le faire demain soir, chacun de son côté et toujours dans un lieu public. En plus d'appuyer nos intentions, ça nous permettra de nous détendre un petit peu. A ça, le ministère fera sûrement un démenti mais on pourrait aussi faire une petite conférence de presse et se déclarer très heureux ensemble, pressés d'être au jour « J » et tout ce qu'ils souhaitent entendre. Tu éviteras par contre de faire des commentaires sur l'organisation du mariage et sur ma mère pour éviter toute réplique aussi prévisible que nuisible à nos projets. Je pense qu'avec tout ça, on apaisera légèrement le brasier en plus de discréditer la gazette et leurs indics, conclut-il en laissant sa fiancée abasourdie par la vitesse à laquelle Drago pouvait monter une telle contre attaque aussi crédible. Hermione? Tu es encore là? Demanda-t-il ensuite à celle qui paraissait ailleurs dans son regard.

- Heu... Oui, balbutia-t-elle. C'est que... Enfin, tout ça me paraît faisable mais c'était déjà pas facile avant alors maintenant...

- Maintenant, nous sommes à huit jours de la cérémonie et on ne va pas se laisser abattre par une action marketing d'un journal plus à l'écoute de leur mécénats que de la moralité journalistique. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé que le directeur va être ravi d'apprendre qu'on ne va pas renouveler notre soutien à son torchon. Vu le montant de chaque contribution, tu peux être sûre que cette Rita va le sentir passer dans le bureau de son patron. Allez Hermione, la courageuse Gryffondor ne va pas lâcher prise à la dernière ligne droite, non? Sourit timidement Drago en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras et la regarder ensuite avec des yeux de chiens affamés. Ma petite lionne paniquerait-elle à l'idée de se réveiller d'un beau rêve? Ironisa-t-il en la faisant presque rire à l'écoute du premier surnom à la limite du ridicule qu'ils s'échangeaient.

- Tu pouvais trouver mieux quand même... Drago, soupira-t-elle. Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi. Il y a encore peu, c'était moi la courageuse et toi le peureux... et pas l'inverse... Qu'est ce que je deviens à ton contact, hein?

- Et bien, jusqu'à ce que tu m'en empêches, je pouvais répondre que tu deviens une femme heureuse et épanouie, maintenant effectivement je trouve que tu commences à te faner et il faudrait que j'y remédie, déclara-t-il avec une intention parfaitement comprise de sa fiancée qui le frappa légèrement sur l'épaule en plus de lui lancer un regard moralisateur. Tu préfères que je retourne dans les filets le Pansy? Questionna-t-il histoire de la tester mais aussi d'exprimer un peu sa frustration physique. Si tout ça te dépasse au point que je ne puisse même plus te toucher sans que tu sortes tes griffes, je peux te rendre ta liberté et te rendre à Weasley... Si la fuite t'es plus séduisante que l'idée d'être avec moi, alors très bien, on annule tout... déclara-t-il très froidement en se reculant, ce qui fit réagir Hermione.

- Non, c'est bon, répondit-elle tout de suite en lui faisant remettre ses bras autour d'elle. Je n'ai pas supporté ta mère jusque là pour lui offrir la satisfaction de notre rupture, encore moins à Pansy et puis, je m'habitue à dire « notre » appartement alors non, j'opte la prison de tes bras plutôt que la liberté vivant au dessus d'un zoo ambulant.

- La prison de mes bras? Sourit-il, narquois, avant de les resserrer au point de presser presque le corps d'Hermione contre le sien laissant deviner l'effet que ça pouvait lui produire. Pauvre Pansy, elle devra donc se passer d'eux si tu te les réserves, espèce d'égoïste va, plaisanta-t-il avant de recevoir à nouveau une légère tape d'Hermione sur le bas de l'épaule.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça, Ron lui était vraiment amoureux de moi contrairement à Pansy qui te voyait sûrement comme sa chose.

- Weasley s'en remettra, c'est pas le genre à ne pas profiter de ce qui s'offre à lui, n'est ce pas? Ou au pire, il finira obèse en compensant ton absence par la nourriture de sa mère et en plus embrassera ton portrait tous les soirs avant de...

- Drago! Le stoppa Hermione outrée de la tournure des choses.

- Bah quoi? Tu ne vas pas non plus le prendre pour un saint lui aussi, j'espère? S'amusa-t-il avant de reculer par méfiance.

- Oui, bah non, enfin, ne me donne pas de détails provenant « uniquement » de ton imagination perfide et vile, monsieur Malefoy.

- C'est ça, uniquement de mon imagination... Mais bien sûr Miss Granger... Bien sûr... Enfin, je dois dire que je suis plutôt content de ne pas être à cette place, quoi qu'en fait, j'aurais toujours eu de la compagnie pour ne pas tomber si bas, rectifia Drago avant de recevoir un regard tellement noir qu'il s'obligea à la reprendre dans ses bras. Un peu d'égoïsme n'est pas si mal parfois, non? Même s'il est contesté, le résultat de notre « association » n'est pas si mal, non? Se rattrapa-t-il en détendant l'atmosphère. Personnellement, je ne regrette pas que tu aies plaqué Weasley pour moi, bien au contraire... Grâce à lui, je n'ai plus Pansy pour me pourrir la vie et je t'ai toi...

Toi... Toi... Ce petit mot avait fait le tour dans sa tête pendant des minutes, des heures après que Drago le lui ait dit, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Heureusement pour elle, Narcissa avait déclaré une indisposition passagère l'obligeant à garder le lit, et même s'il n'y avait que peu de chance que ce soit vrai, Hermione se satisfit d'avoir enfin une bonne nouvelle en cette journée noire. En effet, après avoir été convoqués au ministère afin d'étudier les possibilités pour sauver la crédibilité de l'institution qui leur avait permis d'en être là, les journalistes les avaient harcelés en sortant afin d'avoir leurs commentaires sur cette affaire. Naturellement, après un regard complice, l'un et l'autre firent front en se prenant la main, ce qui n'échappa pas aux photographes. La jalousie d'un bonheur non accessible à tous fut l'argument premier de leur défense. Ils déclarèrent sans mentir qu'il était difficile de s'aimer dans une société encore fragile comme la leur mais que la guerre avait au moins prouvé qu'il fallait vivre à fond sans donner d'importance aux limites des esprits obtus au changement. La thèse des contraires qui s'attirent n'était pas non plus forcément fausse et ils s'étaient découvert des passions communes en apprenant à se connaître. A cette phrase de Drago, Hermione avait d'ailleurs soupçonné une deuxième interprétation possible mais seul un petit sourire au coin la trahit. Les questions plus délicates à propos de Pansy mais surtout de Ron les mirent quelque peu mal à l'aise mais Hermione sut trouver les mots pour dire que son affection pour Ron resterait à jamais dans son coeur, autant que celle qu'elle éprouvait identiquement pour Harry, comme un ami auquel elle aura toujours un dévouement sans limite. Les journalistes fixèrent alors Drago pour tenter de voir une jalousie mais celui-ci prit les devants et brida l'expression de toute émotion. Puis le sujet belle-mère arriva et là, Hermione se sentit tout d'un coup seule au monde. Est-ce que ça se passait bien entre la mère de Drago et elle? Comment pouvait-elle répondre oui sans être totalement hypocrite? Pourtant il le fallait et le regard de Drago n'en laissait aucune autre perspective! Deux solutions se présentèrent alors à elle, soit elle reprenait la route du mensonge, soit elle tentait de répondre en étant le plus vague possible. Le oui, autant dire que Drago ne devait pas s'y attendre de sa part, sûrement pas.

- Et bien, ma future belle-mère et moi n'avons pas la même éducation ce qui n'aide pas à la compréhension des coutumes de l'une et de l'autre mais nous aimons toutes les deux Drago et ce point commun est assez pour faire des efforts dans ce sens, s'en sortit-elle avec une énorme fierté alors que Drago rigola légèrement de ce détournement de vérité.

- Pourtant, une violente dispute a été rapportée? Qu'avez-vous à dire à ça? Osa un autre journaliste.

- Bien qu'on pourrait attendre d'une boutique comme Gaichiffon d'être nettement plus discrète avec des clients aussi fidèles que notre famille, intervint Drago, il est vrai qu'elles ont eut un désaccord sur la tenue nuptiale de ma fiancée. Toutefois, à huit jours de la cérémonie, il serait anormal que les principaux concernés ne soient pas un peu stressés par le manque de temps. Autant vous dire qu'à cela, j'estime que ma fiancée a bien fait d'aller se fournir dans une boutique moldue au final. En plus d'appuyer la mixité d'origine de notre mariage, elle peut être à peu prêt sûre que je ne verrais sa robe que je jour voulu et non en exclusivité sur la première page d'un journal peu enclin à la pudeur, déclara-t-il en apportant officiellement son soutien à sa femme face à sa mère, ce qui lui valu d'être embrassé tout de suite après par celle qui était plus que reconnaissante de cette victoire.

La spontanéité de ce baiser fut le clou de cette pièce de théâtre. Pris en photo sous tous les angles, il avait suffi à lui seul de convaincre les plus réticents avant de clore l'interview improvisée. Il était clair que ces deux là étaient intimement complices et certains journalistes se délectaient déjà de refermer le bec à la pie Skeeter. Partant sans attendre davantage de déclarations, les journalistes laissèrent un couple à nouveau crédible pour le moment. Ils se rendirent alors au restaurant autant pour manger que pour prévoir le repas du soir et malgré quelques clients curieux, Hermione et Drago apprécièrent de se retrouver seuls. Le dossier des témoins fut alors ouvert et très épineux dès les premiers instants. Certes Ginny était acceptée, pour Drago c'était un peu « normal », mais il n'était pas question d'avoir Harry deux mètres de lui au moment où il dirait « oui ». Quand Hermione suggéra Luna, elle eut comme l'impression qu'une série de points d'interrogations apparaissait au dessus de la tête de son fiancé. Visiblement, Drago ne se souvenait pas d'elle et Hermione dût lui faire le portrait de cette discrète Serdaigle. Blonde utopique, souvent pieds nus aux idées parfois décalées qui était bien souvent bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne pouvait le paraître, elle lui rappela son implication dans l'armée de Dumbledore. Voyant que ça ne marchait toujours pas, Hermione s'abaissa à prononcer le petit surnom que tous les élèves lui avaient donné et là, Drago eut une lumière allumée dans sa mémoire avant de s'en épouvanter.

- Quoi? Tu veux cette cinglée comme témoin? Tu as si peu d'amis pour en arriver à ce choix? La pression t'obscurcit à ce point les idées? Loufoca et puis qui encore, Weasley lui-même pendant qu'on y est!!!

Vexée, Hermione fit front. Ca serait finalement Luna et Ginny et vu que c'était ses témoins à elle, Drago n'avait rien à en dire. Enfin, elle regretta vite sa détermination quand elle entendit Drago prononcer le nom de Zabini et Nott. Certes elle pouvait s'en douter et Blaise Zabini était un garçon brillant qu'Hermione avait rencontré dans le club de Slug, mais malgré une disgracieuse cicatrice sur le visage que lui avait offert la guerre, il restait le fils à maman qui collectionnait les filles, soit une très mauvaise influence sur Drago, futur homme marié qu'il était. Avec cette information, l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Drago s'annonçait franchement mal avec Zabini en organisateur principal. Nott, lui était plus discret et le plus maigre fils repenti de mangemorts encore vivants après l'affrontement final. Les années ne l'ayant pas forcément arrangé, il était devenu assez bizarre pour le peu de fois qu'Hermione avait pu le croiser sur le chemin de Traverse. Heureusement, Ginny et Luna était des amis d'école qui s'appréciaient toujours, ce qui n'était pas en plus forcément le cas pour les deux témoins de Drago. Avec ce quatuor là, le repas du soir s'annonçait des plus prometteurs, enfin, fallait-il que tous acceptent ce rôle bien évidemment et toute une après-midi n'était pas de trop pour tenter d'y arriver. Pour Ginny, elle n'eut franchement pas de difficulté mais à entendre qui était sa seconde, Ginny se proposa de venir avec Hermione pour être deux à réussir à convaincre cette excentrique. Après la sieste de ses deux enfants puis une séance de câlins appréciés autant par les enfants que par leur marraine, ils partirent à quatre jusqu'à la petite maison de leur amie.

Au beau milieu d'une forêt, entourés d'un potager mal tenu aux premiers abords et des barrières disparates mal fixées, si elles ne savaient pas que c'était une vision habituelle de la maison de Luna, un inconnu aurait pu croire que la maisonnette était inhabitée depuis des dizaines d'années. Hermione se rappelait encore de sa dernière discussion avec cette passionnée de la nature qui prônait de laisser la nature experte faire son travail plutôt que tout régenter sauvagement comme un novice. Mélangés, tomates, concombres, courgettes, aubergines, carottes, tout poussait au gré du vent, et Luna faisait sa cueillette suivant ses besoins. Même si Hermione trouvait l'idée pas si farfelue que ça, il n'y avait que Luna pour la mettre en pratique. Du coup, l'aspect de l'ensemble n'était pas très rassurant et Ginny interdit alors au petit Andy de s'éloigner de cinq centimètres d'elle sous peine de soupe pendant une semaine complète. A son aînée, elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit vu que la peur lui provoqua une envie subite de coller sa mère. Hermione s'en amusa avant de sursauter au bruit étrange provenant de la mauvaise verdure indisciplinée. Andy se moqua d'elle à en faire rire sa mère puis sa marraine avant de tous sursauter à constater que la propriétaire des lieux se tenait devant elles sans qu'ils aient entendu quoi que ce soit pour les en avertir.

- Ce n'est que mon serpent à sonnette, il ne faut pas avoir peur. L'ingrat s'est enfui depuis hier et je crois qu'il me fait une crise d'adolescence, déclara Luna tenant une souris morte par la queue. Je devrais peut-être penser à lui trouver une compagne, ajouta-t-elle à elle-même avant d'aller agiter la proie près de l'endroit où le bruit avait créé tant d'émoi.

- Luna, depuis quand as-tu ce serpent? S'indigna Ginny qui avait à présent ses deux enfants dans les bras.

- Albus, la première souris femelle que j'ai recueillie, a eu treize portées en un peu plus de six mois avec Severus, le mal que j'avais déjà depuis quelques semaines. J'étais particulièrement contente qu'ils s'entendent bien mais à force ils se sont entendu de trop si bien que une vingtaine de jours plus tard, j'avais onze souriceaux, un mâle nommé Cédric, et dix femelles. Après, pour les autres naissances, je sais pas vraiment si Severus en est le père où si c'est Cedric, ou bien tous leurs fils suivants... Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ont bien profité de leur nouvelle vie, sourit Luna. Ils ont bien réussi leur réincarnation. D'ailleurs si la population sorcière se reproduisait aussi bien que la descendance d'Albus et de Severus, on aurait moins de soucis de population décroissante. Enfin, au final, je me suis retrouvée avec une famille trop grande à gérer... Du coup, comme j'avais été à la base de cette colonisation territoriale, j'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas dû laisser seul Albus et Severus ensemble et qu'il fallait maintenant réparer l'équilibre naturel. Enfin pauvre Severus, il n'aura pas bien pu profiter pleinement de sa nouvelle vie, reprit-elle tristement en regardant la souris entre ses doigts.

- Albus et Severus? S'écoeura Ginny qui voyait autant de dégoût dans le regard d'Hermione. Et le serpent, tu lui as donné quoi comme petit nom? Demanda-t-elle avant de sursauter à nouveau au sifflement de l'animal maintenant proche d'elle qui devait être attiré par l'odeur de la souris morte.

- Rusard!

- Mais, il n'est pas mort que je sache, intervint Hermione.

- Oui, je sais, répondit naturellement Luna. Mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait que je l'appelle comme ça. Vous comprenez, j'ai pas voulu le vexer.

- Oui, bien sûr, s'obligea à ne pas rire Ginny.

- Oh mais, comme ils ont grandi! S'extasia Luna en regardant les petits Potter qui supplièrent du regard leur mère afin qu'elle ne les lâche surtout pas. Le petit Andrew est le portrait craché de sa marraine, reprit-elle en surprenant les deux autres femmes qui ne purent résister à rire légèrement. Votre visite me fait vraiment plaisir, vous savez. Il y a longtemps que personne n'est venu dans ma belle maison. Je vous en prie, entrez, invita-t-elle alors qu'Andy réclamait de retourner chez lui « tout de suite ».

Andy avait beau implorer la grâce de sa mère puis de sa marraine voyant que ça ne marchait pas avec la première, tous passèrent le pas de la porte de l'ancienne Serdaigle. L'intérieur de la maison était égal à son extérieur et effectivement, des dizaines de souris courraient partout sur le sol sans se préoccuper un instant des visiteurs. Lizzy en devint blanche de terreur au point que sa mère commença à regretter d'être venue. Il fut clair pour Hermione qu'elle devrait abréger et en venir à la raison de leur visite. Elle attendit que Luna enlève les deux souris mortes dans ses pièges avant de les placer dans un bocal, pour lui réclamer son attention. Hermione commença par lui demander si elle était au courant pour Drago et elle, et forcément, la réponse fut surprenante. Faisant confiance au Chicaneur, journal tenu par son père, elle félicita Hermione d'être enceinte de Ron qui refusait sa paternité. Pour elle, Drago était bien généreux d'en prendre les responsabilités et elle comprenait parfaitement qu'ils veuillent officialiser leur union. Bien que ça ne fit pas rire Ginny, Hermione demanda un exemplaire du magazine où il était fait mention de sa grossesse fictive en se promettant de le laisser « par erreur » aux yeux de sa belle-mère à l'occasion. Naturellement, elle démentit ensuite tout ce qui concernait sa prochaine maternité contrairement au mariage qui lui, était bien d'actualité. D'une voix frêle et aiguë, Luna lui demanda simplement si elle était heureuse et avec une certaine gêne vis à vis de Ginny, elle répondit oui timidement. La locataire des lieux se félicita de son bonheur à venir en la serrant dans ses bras, ce qui dégoûta Andy qui en tira la langue discrètement. Hermione lui demanda ensuite d'être son témoin et le « pourquoi » de Luna eut de quoi la déstabiliser. C'est sûr qu'elle avait de quoi se poser cette question mais Hermione espérait une toute autre réaction. Tous les arguments qu'elle sortit avec Ginny n'eurent pas trop d'impact et lorsqu'elle pensait que Luna dirait définitivement non, elle la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tout simplement parce que j'en ai envie Luna. Tu ne peux pas refuser ça à une future mariée à huit jours de son mariage, n'est ce pas?

- S'il te plait Luna? Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule ce jour là? Insista Ginny.

- Très bien, céda la jeune femme. J'accepte.

Soulagée, Hermione lui expliqua ensuite le repas du soir et même si à nouveau l'idée de retourner à la société ne plaisait pas trop à Luna, elle finit par donner son accord sous réserve que Rusard rentre enfin chez lui. Les enfants de Ginny firent savoir à leur mère qu'il n'était maintenant plus nécessaire de rester ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Hermione remercia quand même Luna de sa participation à cet événement spécial pour elle et la future témoin répondit que de toute façon, elle n'avait rien d'autre prévu ce jour là. Amusées par le personnage toujours égal à elle-même au fil des années, les deux amis l'embrassèrent avant de partir au grand soulagement des deux petits Potter que Luna compara à leur parrain juste avant de refermer la porte. Ginny proposa ensuite à Hermione de rester un peu jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry, ce qu'Hermione ne refusa pas vu que ça faisait presque quinze jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu les petits monstres. Naturellement, Ginny engagea la conversation sur ce que la Gazette prétendait et Hermione dut se justifier à nouveau bien que pour le dossier Narcissa, elle sortit la version officieuse. Ginny rigola à entendre le récit de la veille et se proposa de venir avec elle au moins un jour d'essayage. Le petit Andy accapara ensuite de l'attention de sa marraine en l'emmenant voir sa nouvelle cabane faite par ses « tontons pareils » et les deux femmes furent même invitées à prendre le thé par la petite Lizzy qui avait transformé le château fort en salon privé au grand désespoir de son cadet. Ce moment familial fut apprécié tel une bouffée d'oxygène dans le quotidien de la future Lady Malefoy et c'est presque à contre coeur qu'elle redescendit pour saluer son meilleur ami. Harry était assez content de la voir et n'attendit pas pour lui demander avec la plus grande sincérité si tout allait bien. Il lui rappela qu'il pouvait l'aider si besoin mais bien que le geste soit touchant, Hermione rassura les craintes de l'auror en investigation. Elle expliqua ensuite les raisons de sa présence et elle ne fut pas certaine d'être sûre que ce soit l'idée que sa femme et sa meilleure amie se retrouvent avec autant de repenti ou le fait de garder seul ses enfants qui le perturba autant. Le récit de la rencontre avec Luna et surtout le nom des souris eut de quoi détendre ensuite l'atmosphère, bien qu'Harry donnait l'impression de se forcer un peu, surtout quand elles développaient leurs imaginations autour de Severus et d'Albus. La seule consolation d'Harry fut de savoir que Severus allait atterrir dans l'estomac de Rusard et il en espéra même que ce dernier en ait une indigestion. Puis, Hermione prit congé de ses amis, l'heure tournant, et donna donc rendez-vous à Ginny pour vingt heures au restaurant, comme prévu. Les petits tentèrent de la retenir en se lestant sur chacune de ses jambes mais la baguette de leur père était bien plus efficace que leur poids. Fesses en l'air, bras se débattant, hurlant de retourner à terre tout en pestant sur leur « méchant papa », ils ne firent même pas attention au départ définitif de leur marraine hilare.

Sourire aux lèvres, Hermione retourna donc à l'appartement de Drago mais une idée lui vint en tête: sa robe rose. Elle se rendit donc sur le Chemin de Traverse pour se passer à son appartement et c'était sans compter sur le retour de la momie, heu, de Boris, naturellement. Choquée par la vue qu'elle avait, Hermione chercha à comprendre l'incompréhensible. Boris, en bas de son immeuble, entouré de quatre filles toutes totalement subjuguées devant « la chose ». Aussi macho qu'à son habitude, il semblait parfaitement heureux de se retrouver au milieu d'autant de faveurs et le tout avait de quoi provoquer des cauchemars à vie. Elle qui pensait jusque là qu'il n'était qu'un Cracmol, là, la « bête » devait être un peu magicienne en plus d'être désespérée pour « enchanter » (au sens premier du terme) ces « belles ». Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, en priant tous les dieux possibles de passer inaperçue, elle eut finalement la sensation qu'il n'y avait aucune puissance supérieure dans ce monde. Boris la remarqua tout de suite et éjecta les quatre autres comme si elles n'avaient plus de valeur à ses yeux. Là, encore, il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi un homme pareil ne profitait pas plus de cette situation qui ne devait pas arriver tous les jours.

- Alors ma belle? Je te manque déjà? Ton Mangemort ne te satisfait plus? Tu as enfin retrouvé la raison et surtout le chemin de mon appartement? Besoin d'être consolée? Demanda-t-il d'un air conquérant et avec un culot monstrueux.

- Non, non, non et non et toujours non! Répondit-elle rapidement en tentant d'échapper à la zone franche de son odeur corporelle.

- Hermione chérie!!! S'écria-t-il désespérément alors que cette dernière montait déjà les premières marches des escaliers avant de reprendre sa minauderie avec les quatre écervelées comme si de rien était.

Arrivée en haut, essoufflée, elle saisit vite un sac, déposa délicatement sa robe rose à l'intérieur, prit aussi quelques bijoux pouvant servir pour faire honneur à la soirée, une paire de chaussure adéquate, et referma aussi sec la porte de son 20m². En bas, après avoir brièvement salué une voisine qu'elle croisa, elle attendit que le Don Juan impensable tourne la tête pour s'enfuir sans se retourner. Elle entendit bien un « Herrrrrmiiooooone » prononcé vivement mais il était bien sûr hors de question de lui montrer un quelconque intérêt. Par contre, les gens dans la rue la remarquèrent et de nombreux gens la pointèrent du doigt au point que quelques femmes écartèrent leur progéniture de sa route de peur qu'elle ne véhicule la peste. Hermione se sentit blessée sur le moment mais ces réactions ne l'étonnaient finalement pas. La méfiance était encore bien présente dans leur communauté et c'était bien pour ça que ce mariage avait une si grande importance pour le ministère. Il fallait briser des tabous, ouvrir les esprits et en finir avec une moralité séparatiste entre les vieilles familles et les nouveaux venus.

Enfin arrivée chez elle, Hermione vit son chat en l'air, griffant de toute ses forces une bulle de salon qui l'entourait et qui le faisait flotter dans les airs. Etonné dans un premier temps, très vite un « Drago !! » se propagea fortement dans l'appartement. Tel un parfait innocent, celui-ci se montra tout en finissant de s'habiller pour la soirée et ne porta visiblement pas attention à ce qui flottait au dessus de lui. Hermione pouvait voir son chat miauler à la mort sans qu'une mouche ne puisse l'entendre et vu la mauvaise foi de son fiancé, un bras tendu pointant le matou volant se déploya avec vigueur. Drago leva la tête, rigola sur le coup à voir la position pittoresque du tas de poil puis haussa les épaules avant de repartir dans la chambre. Outrée, Hermione le suivit sans pour autant libérer son chat maintenant également en rogne contre elle, et demanda des explications sans tarder au tortionnaire de félins qu'était son futur mari.

- Il put! Déclara-t-il à force de recevoir des morales de la propriétaire du miauleur.

- Comment ça il put! Un chat c'est propre je te signale! Il n'y a pas plus propre!!! Répliqua Hermione indignée.

- Seulement tu as oublié de mentionner qu'un chat qui a des gazes, il put! Et le tien décimerait des populations entières en cas de problèmes gastriques!

- Et ça justifie que tu l'enfermes dans une bulle? S'indigna-t-elle en posant ses points sur sa taille.

- Attends, tu n'étais pas là que je saches quand ce truc a ... Tu sortirais avec lui dans la rue juste au moment où il a besoin de « s'aérer », tu n'aurais plus besoin de baguette pour te défendre parce que l'odeur serait aussi efficace qu'un sort interdit.

- Oui, bon ça va maintenant, ça lui a visiblement passé sinon il serait mort dans sa bulle par sa propre odeur, déclara-t-elle en tentant de garder son sérieux.

- Dommage... murmura Drago avant de prendre sa baguette et libérer le matou qui retomba peu délicatement sur ses pattes.

- Remarque si besoin je sais à qui le confier durant notre lune de miel. Je suis sûre que ta mère sera ravie de s'occuper de lui...

La sonnerie de la porte empêcha Drago de répliquer mais le regard peu réjoui de celui-ci ne laissa aucun doute sur se qu'il pensait de cette idée. Hermione en profita pour prendre sa douche et se préparer sans faire attention à ce qui retenait Drago d'une tentative vaine à la rejoindre sous l'eau. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, robe enfilée, cheveux pas trop mal domptés sans magie, maquillage discret mais flatteur, petit collier à effet et chaussures dépoussiérées, elle sortit enfin de la chambre tout en ajustant ses bouches d'oreilles. Constatant très vite que Drago n'était pas seul, elle releva tout de suite la tête et mit quelques minutes à reconnaître son ancien camarade d'école, bien que le mot camarade ne soit pas franchement adéquate pour leur relation. Assis autour d'un verre presque vide, Drago tout comme Zabini, eurent du mal à finir leur phrase à la sortie de la jeune fille, silence assez flatteur pour Hermione soit dit en passant. Drago se ressaisit en se levant et présenta officiellement son témoin à sa fiancée. Blaise la déshabilla du regard, ce qui ne plu pas au seul autorisé à ce genre de pratique, avant de lui faire un baise main dans les règles.

- Et bien, je peux comprendre que la particularité de ses origines ne te soit plus aussi importante quand on voit ce que les années arrivent à faire sur des cas aussi désespérés que la Miss Je sais Tout, déclara-t-il à moitié amusé. Je me rappelle encore de ses chemises tachées d'encre, de sa façon de courir dans les couloirs avec dix livres sous le bras, levant le bras même pour tousser en classe... et voilà que maintenant, elle s'apprête à mettre la main sur la propriété exclusive jusqu'alors de Pansy Parkinson... Les choses changent, il n'y a pas de doutes mon cher Drago...

- Oui, bah pas trop non plus, commenta-t-il fermement en prenant Hermione par la taille ce qui fit rire son ami.

- Drago Malefoy, jaloux, en voilà une autre de première, pouffa Blaise. Ne t'inquiète donc pas va, comme toujours, « toutes sauf les miennes », n'es-ce pas vieux frère?

Entendre Blaise parler ainsi tétanisa Hermione. Certes, elle n'ignorait pas que la mère de celui-ci collectionnait les maris sans que personne ne s'inquiète de la façon dont elle s'en débarrassait mais à voir celui qui était si froid d'apparence devenir si chaud dix ans après, il y avait de quoi la déstabiliser. Hermione réalisa ensuite les paroles de Zabini « toutes sauf les miennes ». Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la pseudo fidélité que Pansy pouvait espérer de son fiancé à l'époque. De la façon dont le brun avait sorti ça, Hermione pouvait aller jusqu'à imaginer que Parkinson était la plus cocue d'Angleterre à cette époque. Seulement, pouvait-elle y voir de quoi se méfier maintenant? Si Drago avait été largement butineur avant, continuerait-il une fois marié avec elle? Le léger fard à joue qu'elle avait mis quelques minutes plus tôt ne put alors pas cacher sa blancheur soudaine à l'idée de récupérer la couronne jaune de la Serpentarde.

- Soit ravi Blaise, cette phrase va se réduire maintenant à « toutes sauf elle ». Tu as même droit à t'essayer avec Pansy si ça te chante mais tu restes à une distance raisonnable d'Hermione.

- Tu n'aurais donc pas confiance en ta promise? Se moqua l'intéressé.

- Elle si, toi non, répondit-il avant de regarder Hermione. Je ne te fais pas témoin pour que tu me piques ma femme, bien que je sois sûr que tu t'acharnes en vain sur ce point. Je lui fais trop bien l'amour pour ça, plaisanta-t-il à répondre afin de détendre autant l'atmosphère que pour provoquer sa partenaire.

- Oula, pas de détail je t'en prie, un peu de pudeur quand même, ironisa Blaise presque hilare alors qu'Hermione était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Les deux hommes se comportèrent ensuite comme si la discussion n'eut jamais lieu et Hermione découvrit alors une partie de la vie de Drago qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas, ses relations amicales. Autant Drago avait eu besoin de se justifier auprès du ministère, autant Blaise lui, avait clairement préféré profiter de sa jeunesse dans les bars que sur le front. En parfait Serpentard, il avait vu ses intérêts dans le tissage d'un réseau de contacts, particulièrement féminin d'après des rumeurs assez fiables. Blaise expliqua également avoir été le parfait alibi pour Drago lorsque Pansy le retrouvait avec une fille dans son sillage et qu'il pouvait le remercier bien des fois de soirées bien plus « concluantes » que celles de son meilleur ami. Même si Drago affirma qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses services puisqu'il aurait ce qu'il faut dans son propre lit, argument très fin aux yeux d'Hermione au passage, celle-ci se fit note à elle-même de toujours se méfier de l'association « Drago-fille-Blaise ». Le trio prit ensuite la direction du restaurant où ils furent attendus par Seamus en personne. D'après lui, Luna était là déjà depuis une grosse heure et après vérification sur le pendule de l'entrée du restaurant, Hermione se soulagea de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas en retard, bien au contraire. Elle entendit alors la surprise de Zabini à ne pas connaître la demoiselle avant de s'indigner d'une réaction digne de « Yerk, Pitié, pas ce machin là » ou bien d'un « les fréquentations de ta future femme sont à revoir » qui eut comme réponse de Drago « non, tu crois? » bien ironique forcément, qui leur valut à tous les deux une jolie remontrance de la part de la future mariée « les bonnes manières s'appliquent aussi à ceux qui les prêchent... »

Placés par Seamus, Hermione fit les présentations officielles avec Luna avant qu'un long et inquiétant silence s'installe autour de la table. Luna fixa Zabini plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler enfin qu'il était bien à Poudlard avec elle et que c'était même lui qui lui avait fait remarquer une fois qu'elle avait mis son pull à l'envers. Au grand étonnement des trois, elle en profita pour le remercier enfin. Sans être formel, Hermione supposa que Blaise s'était probablement moqué d'elle et rien d'autre mais Luna restait Luna. A vingt heures précises, Nott arriva à son tour et se plaça par obligation à côté de la Serdaigle. A son tour, Théodore Nott fut examiné à la loupe par sa voisine au point de regarder dans son verre s'il n'y avait pas un truc sur son visage. Son désappointement pouvait laisser penser que tout allait bien à ses yeux cependant, les deux cicatrices peu gracieuses, qui n'arrangeaient pas un physique déjà bien peu avantagé par la naissance, laissèrent perplexes l'ancienne membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le nom de famille « Nott » était tristement célèbre surtout par le père mais le fils n'avait pas eu le même cran que Drago pour se rebeller face à la pression paternelle. La justice l'avait tout de même gracié du fait qu'il n'avait aucune mort attribuée à sa baguette mais les soupçons avaient fait suffisamment de mal pour lui compliquer la vie d'après guerre. Sa présence aux côtés de Drago semblait par contre mystérieuse et elle se promit de lui demander dès que possible de lui expliquer cette relation. Avec plus de vingt minutes de retard, Ginny fit enfin son apparition toute essoufflée, en s'excusant de n'avoir pas pu arriver plus tôt. Deux enfants et un mari offraient des millions de possibilités de dégâts potentiels à ses yeux. Hermione rigola légèrement à imaginer Harry rassurer tant bien que possible sa femme puis fit les présentations officielles à nouveau. Drago lui fut présenté alors pour la première fois comme fiancé de celle qui aurait dû être sa belle-soeur et ce moment resta le plus délicat de la soirée. Le conflit d'intérêt de l'ex Weasley était flagrant même si elle faisait bonne figure pour offrir une belle soirée à sa meilleure amie. Ponctuant la soirée de par leurs interventions, Luna et « Ted » eurent de quoi provoquer des pouffements incontrôlés des quatre autres quand ce n'était pas des silences suites à des thèmes délicats.

- C'est quand même étonnant la vie. J'étais persuadée qu'Hermione aurait épousé Ronald. Tu n'es pas trop déçue, Ginny? Elle aurait pu être ta soeur par alliance! Demanda Luna alors que Drago ne se remit pas du culot de la jeune fille et que Ginny se sentit un peu seule au monde à l'instar d'Hermione.

- Le principal est que ma meilleure amie soit heureuse, n'est ce pas?

- Oui, oui, bredouilla-t-elle. Quelqu'un a soif?

Hermione compta alors 22 fois où elle regretta son choix concernant Luna, 19 répliques où c'est Drago qui n'en pensa pas moins de Ted, 16 interventions de Ginny pour tenter de désamorcer la situation, 12 fous rires de Blaise, 7 remarques peu valorisantes de ce dernier envers Harry, 3 verres que Ginny hésita à envoyer à la figure de l'insolent, 2 serviettes malmenées par le stress de la future mariée, un unique sourire de Ted durant la soirée sans compter les centaines de regards noirs de Drago pour l'ensemble des convives de la table avec une large partie réservée à Hermione. Quand ce fut le moment du désert, elle put ajouter à la liste, 5 reprises de parts pour Luna, 4 pour Ted, une sixième pour Luna, deux de plus ensuite pour Ted, encore une pour Luna victorieuse d'un duel improvisé où l'estomac filiforme de l'ancien Mangemort ne put supporter davantage. Les quatre autres en perdirent définitivement l'appétit au point de laisser tomber les cuillères et de laisser l'assiette pleine.

- Je peux? Demanda alors Luna sous le regard médusé des cinq autres.

- Tu as encore faim? Demanda Ginny avec un peu d'inquiétude.

- Non, je pense que ça va aller, mais je pense qu'Albus et le petit Severus Junior apprécieront ces douceurs, déclara-t-elle en ouvrant son sac avant de prendre délicatement les parts pour les mettre dans une serviette en catimini.

- Albus et Severus Junior? S'interrogea Drago avec étonnement.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel comme pour faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas trop chercher le rationnel dans les propos de son amie.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet en rentrant, Drago mit plusieurs minutes avant de réagir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, découvrir ça était un peu comme la cerise sur le gâteau. Hermione en profita alors pour dériver sur le sujet Nott en faisant la remarque que ces deux là s'étaient au final très bien entendus surtout lorsque le sujet du déplacement la dernière colonie de Sombrals sauvages, actualité chaude du moment, fut abordé. Drago y répondit que Ted Nott n'était pas certes d'un aspect aussi facile que Blaise mais que l'un et l'autre lui avait bien souvent permis de faire un juste milieu de ses intérêts. Blaise lui avait offert un carnet d'adresses après son procès et Nott lui avait souvent rendu service lors de la guerre. Le genre de services qui ne s'oublient pas. Drago avait eu une dette envers lui et le moins qu'il pouvait faire c'était de l'aider à affronter la chute du Lord et de son père. A cette période sombre, le soutien de ces deux là avait permis à Drago de se relever avec un minimum d'honneur. Leur amitié était un juste retour des choses. Fatigués, tous les deux apprécièrent de s'allonger enfin dans leur lit après avoir constaté qu'il était presque trois heures du matin. Mine de rien, le repas avait eu le succès attendu soit un peu de politesse, pas ou peu d'insultes et surtout aucun mort. Avec ça, de nombreux photographes s'étaient fait une joie d'offrir à leurs journaux l'exclusivité des noms des témoins du fameux mariage en vogue et une photo de groupe improvisé avait immortalisé cette étrange réunion d'anciens camarades de Poudlard. « Qui l'aurait cru ? » pourrait être le parfait titre de l'article à venir parce que pas même les futurs mariés n'auraient pu répondre à cela. En tout cas, ils étaient satisfaits de leur contre-attaque face à la Gazette et tout en éteignant la lampe de chevet, Hermione sourit avant de faire un léger bilan.

- Dans une semaine, je serais à quelques heures de devenir ta femme, soupira-t-elle tout en s'installant confortablement contre Drago.

- Et quelques heures après, je pourrais envoyer valser ton fichu pari... déclara-t-il en provoquant autant une envie de rire que de répression à Hermione avant de la rendre songeuse. Enfin, je suppose que quoi que je dise ça ne t'influenceras pas, orgueilleuse comme tu es. Tu préférerais me voir souffrir que me permettre de te donner du plaisir, plaisanta-t-il tout en recevant un petit coup et de soupirer longuement. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter de me coller comme tu le fais, ajouta-t-il en la regardant ensuite plus tendrement. C'est dur, tu sais... T'avoir là, à côté de moi, te sentir, et pouvoir à peine te toucher, continua-t-il avec une sincérité qui émut Hermione. Tu me manques ...

En sentant les bras de Drago se resserrer finalement contre elle comme s'il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui au plus possible, Hermione comprit que le jeu avait été trop loin. Les derniers mots de Drago lui firent oublier toute notion d'orgueil et de pari à respecter et tout ce qui compta à ce moment là pour elle fut de lui offrir l'affection dont il avait à présent besoin. Elle sentit ensuite les battements de coeur de son fiancé s'accélérer fortement et prit le parti de suivre son coeur. Si bien, une fois qu'il relâchat la pression, elle l'embrassa sur le torse comme pour indiquer son envie de tendresse à un Drago réceptif, puis, sans aucune résistance, elle se laissa emporter petit à petit vers la douceur oublié des lèvres, des mains, des caresses, de la sensation ultime d'être unis. Cette nuit là, Hermione avait certes perdu un pari important à ses yeux mais elle avait gagné un murmure avorté d'une phrase qu'elle savait maintenant à sa portée.


	23. Quand le pathétique quotidien devient so

**23. Quand le pathétique quotidien devient souvenir.**

_Cher journal,_

_Dans une semaine très exactement, je te livrerai mes derniers mots de femme célibataire avant de sceller ma vie à celle de Drago Malefoy. Sept jours. C'est tout ce qui reste avant de devenir sa femme. Sept minuscules petits jours, un peu plus de 168 heures... C'est fou comme les choses et le temps s'écoule rapidement. C'est presque affolant. J'en soupire encore, ça ne fera que le vingt-troisième en même pas dix minutes depuis que j'y pense... Sept jours et trois semaines de bouleversements dans ma pathétique vie. Tout est allé si vite... Ce qui est le plus bizarre c'est que j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours été avec lui alors que ça ne fait qu'une semaine et demi réellement qu'on est ensemble. C'est fou... Je suis folle... mais aussi totalement folle de lui...C'en est presque à oublier totalement ma vie d'avant... ma petite vie il y a trois semaines. Moi, mon chat, ma vie sociale quasi inexistante, mon boulot à peine rentable pour une vie spartiate et un amour pas uniquement réciproque dans mes rêves... Comment est-ce possible? Encore sept jours et je deviens Lady Malefoy alors que jusque là c'était Weasley qui devait être mon nom d'épouse. Me voilà à présent sur le point de devenir Hermione Malefoy. Hermione Granger Malefoy. L'épouse de Drago Malefoy. Madame Drago Malefoy. De quoi me faire soupirer une vingt-quatrième fois. Le plus bizarre dans tout ça, ce n'est pas le fait de me marier avec celui que j'aurais presque tué de sang froid dix ans plus tôt mais plus le fait d'être totalement sereine par rapport à ça. Certes, après la nuit indécente que je viens de passer, au grand malheur de ma conscience et dont je ne ferais aucun commentaire naturellement, j'ai de quoi être apaisée mais quand même, j'ai cette légère impression que je fais le plus incroyable mais le meilleur choix possible pour moi. Il a réussi là où Ron a malheureusement échoué. C'est presque le monde à l'envers. Mais, c'est un fait, il me rend heureuse quand je suis près de lui. Je comprends maintenant Ginny lorsqu'elle était si pressée d'épouser Harry. Il y a parfois des frontières telles que l'âge ou le passé qui n'ont plus d'importance quand l'amour entre en jeu et une telle union en devient évidente.   
_

_Enfin, je ne sais pas où tout ça va me mener mais je prends le risque d'essayer. Je verrais assez vite si j'ai fait une erreur bien que j'en doute. Après tout, qui ne risque rien n'a rien, n'est ce pas? Ce n'est pas une gryffondor qui va avoir peur d'affronter l'inconnu! Et puis je risque quoi au pire des cas? D'être déçue? D'être blessée? D'être à mille pied sous terre? J'ai bien survécu à ma rupture avec Ron, alors que j'aurais juré du contraire à l'époque, je survivrais bien à nouveau. Je suis même sûre que mon ancien chef serait ravi de me reprendre aux archives si besoin et ce n'est pas mon cher ex-voisin qui m'empêcherait de retourner dans mon « home sweet home ». Un retour à la case départ sans prendre les gallions, enfin les Livres, au passage. Bref. Penser à la rupture à sept jours de son mariage, ce n'est pas forcément très créatif.  
_

_Donc changement de sujet.  
_

_Ce soir, on va organiser nos enterrements de vie de célibataires et franchement j'ai un peu d'appréhension à ce sujet. Ginny, je sais qu'elle va rester raisonnable avec moi, quoi que raisonnable soit vite dit avec elle en ce moment, mais Blaise... La seule idée qu'il puisse suggérer à Drago de profiter de sa liberté une ultime fois avant de s'emprisonner avec moi toute sa vie, m'angoisse totalement. Je n'ai jamais douté de la fidélité de Ron lorsqu'on était ensemble mais je savais aussi qu'il avait un caractère et un comportement qui ne séduisait pas 80 de la population féminine. Drago, lui, a la fortune, le nom, la renommée, l'intelligence, le pouvoir de séduction, le regard, la prestance, et le physique pour attirer la convoitise. Je sais que je dois lui faire confiance mais l'idée de perdre Drago maintenant m'est devenue insoutenable... Je devrais peut-être lui en parler mais j'imagine sa tête, genre justement que je ne lui fais pas confiance avant de s'en vexer. Remarque ça pourrait s'avérer un bon test, s'il me reste fidèle malgré les tentatives quasi certaines de Blaise, c'est que j'ai aucun soucis à me faire dans l'avenir à ce sujet et si c'est le cas contraire alors c'est qu'il ne me mérite pas et j'annulerais tout... Enfin ça, c'est facile à dire, et une autre paire de manche à s'y résoudre...Encore une pensée peu créative à sept jours de devenir sa femme._

Changement de sujet N°2.  


_Ah oui, ce matin je dois aller vider mon appartement. Encore une nostalgie d'un temps maintenant révolu. Au revoir l'ancienne et pathétique Hermione, bonjour à la nouvelle et vivante Hermione. Enfin ça va me faire bizarre de partir définitivement de là. Cet appartement n'était pas d'un grand luxe, c'est sûr, mais il représentait mon indépendance et mon choix profond d'après guerre. Il était symbolique et j'y étais attachée finalement. J'espère que le prochain locataire l'appréciera comme j'ai pu le faire, bien que j'en doute avec le voisinage... _

_Bon sur ce, je dois tourner la page de ce journal tout comme celle de ma vie pour continuer sur un chemin aussi accueillant que les bras de l'homme qui me regarde fixement en ce moment même.  
Non de dieu, je n'aime pas ce regard, trop vicieux pour être honnête. Merde il arrive, il a l'air décidé cette fois à prendre m..._

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle dut arrêter net d'écrire afin de refermer son journal intime à temps. Drago tenta de l'ouvrir une deuxième fois avant de le reposer sur la table avec une déception non dissimulée. Hermione, forcément outrée, se leva brutalement de sa chaise, croisa les bras et fit un air qui laissait clairement le message à Drago qu'il devait lui rendre des comptes. Drago soupira avant de s'enfuir sur la terrasse sans dire un mot. N'acceptant surtout pas que les choses en restent là, elle le suivit tout de suite et lui tapota le dos d'un doigt pour lui signaler qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

- J'attends!  
- Tu attends quoi? Fit semblant de rien Drago ce qui énerva davantage Hermione.  
- Comment ça quoi? J'attends je te dis!  
- Tu vas quand même pas me faire une scène à cause de ce maudit journal? Demanda presque innocemment l'ancien Serpentard.  
- Parce que tu trouves que ta réaction est normale, toi? S'indigna Hermione qui n'en revenait pas de la mauvaise foi de son fiancé.  
- Etant donné que tu te confies plus à ce fichu truc qu'à moi, oui, j'estime qu'il est normal que je cherche à savoir ce que tu veux bien me cacher! S'expliqua enfin Drago.  
- Ce sont des pensées à chaud ou à froid, des réflexions écrites, une sorte de pensine épistolaire, je ne vois pas où est le mal à en tenir un! Et je ne te cache rien, ce sont des choses, des idées, des pensées totalement personnelles! Et que je sache, je ne suis pas la seule sur terre à en tenir un! Même Voldemort en avait un!  
- Excuse-moi, reprit-il avec ironie, mais te concernant, tenir un journal intime c'est comme si tu racontais ta vie à un inconnu, ce qui implique que tu as plus de rapport avec un inconnu qu'avec moi! Argumenta Drago sur de lui.  
- Pas du tout! Seulement, il y a des moments où j'ai besoin de noter des choses pour mieux les comprendre, les analyser ou même réaliser d'autres choses. C'est comme ça que je fonctionne! Je couche tout ça sur papier et j'analyse ensuite! C'est comme si je parlais à moi-même dans un miroir! Maintenant s'il y a des sujets que tu veux aborder, je suis tout à fait prête à en parler avec toi, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre!  
- Et si j'ai envie de connaître toutes tes pensées et tes interrogations? Si ça m'intéresserait? Je fais comment pour deviner ce que tu acceptes de me livrer et ce que tu gardes en toi? Ce journal est uniquement la preuve qu'on ne se parle pas assez. Enfin, avec le temps, je suis sûr que j'arriverais à te faire comprendre qu'en étant avec moi, tu n'auras plus besoin de cette chose. Tout comme ton chat d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.  
- L'espoir fait vivre Malefoy, y répondit-elle sur le même ton, obtenant quand même un sourire narquois. Bon, dis-moi, que veux-tu savoir? Puisque c'est ça finalement, il y a quelque chose que tu veux savoir et que tu espérais trouver dans ces lignes, alors demande-moi!  
- Laisse tomber, renonça-t-il en choquant Hermione qui ne se priva pas de riposter.  
- Et bien, c'est du joli ça, monsieur DonneurDeLeçonMaisQuiL'AppliquePasALuiMême! Et après tu vas encore me dire que...  
- Très bien, céda-t-il en lui coupant la parole. Je voulais juste savoir si tu comptais classer la nuit dernière comme une erreur de parcours dans ton pari ou si tu avais changé ta position, avoua-t-il sur un ton assez neutre mais quand même assez inquiet pour émouvoir Hermione.  
- Et bien pour ta gouverne, je n'en ai même pas parlé dans mon journal, déjà par faute de temps puisqu'on m'a interrompue et surtout parce que je ne sais pas trop moi-même, déclara-elle avec satisfaction avant de voir l'air perplexe de Drago et réagir en s'installant dans ses bras. Ecoute Drago, même si on est à sept jours de se marier, on se connaît pas encore très bien toi et moi, seulement sache que tu ne m'obligeras jamais à rien et qu'hier c'est avec une totale sincérité que je suis venue vers toi. Je pense que j'en avais également besoin parce qu'avec toutes ces tensions extérieures, les moments intimes avec toi me permettent de ne pas tomber dans la folie...  
- Certains pourraient penser que tu l' es déjà, plaisanta légèrement Drago qui se vit obtenir une grimace peu gracieuse de sa fiancée. De moi, naturellement, continua-t-il avant de se faire frapper sur le bras et sentir Hermione se dégager de lui, vexée. Hé! Restes-là, tu veux! Réclama-t-il en la rattrapant. Excuse-moi, c'était trop tentant... Vieux réflexe on va dire.  
- Et bien continue dans ce registre et tu pourras aller dormir sur ton fauteuil en cuir noir que tu aimes tant!  
- Hors de question, tes bras sont trop confortables pour aller m'installer ailleurs, se rattrapa-t-il en sachant pertinemment l'effet que ça ferait sur Hermione vu le regard presque pervers qu'il arbora à ce moment là avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Annonce officielle: Pari perdu. A peine l'horloge affichait les neuf heures du matin, et pour la troisième fois en moins de 24 heures, Hermione bafouait ses résolutions pourtant justifiées à l'époque où elle se les était imposées. Enfin, autant dire qu'à présent, c'était tout juste si elle s'en souvenait toujours. Drago était autant un serpent que son charmeur et elle, une proie bien trop facile à son goût. Néanmoins, lorsque le petit carillon annonça les dix heures, les deux amants encore préoccupés à apprécier la proche présence de l'autre durent définitivement se lever pour faire face à la réalité du programme chargé de la journée. L'option prise de douche à deux fut écartée lorsqu'on frappa à la porte d'entrée et c'est Hermione qui eut donc la primeur de la salle de bain. En y sortant, elle chercha Drago du regard et sortit de la chambre avec pour seul vêtement une serviette ne couvrant que 40 de son corps. Le regard surpris de Drago puis celui de Blaise franchement ravi lui provoqua une rapide réaction de marche arrière avant de réaliser l'impact que ça pourrait provoquer. Là, elle se décida clairement de ne plus sortir de cette chambre sans que Drago lui assure que l'importun se situait à des centaines de mètres de l'appartement. Rouge de honte à imaginer ce que Blaise avait bien pu remarquer et apprécier, son choix de vêtements s'en sentit totalement inspiré. Col roulé en plein mois de juillet et jean aussi large que long de Drago, sa tête et ses mains n'était à présent que les parties visibles de son corps. Lorsque le propriétaire des vêtements constata ça, la semi colère qu'il avait en passant la porte se transforma en un fou rire à constater qu'en plus elle était sur le point d'y ajouter sa cape d'hiver.

- C'est bon il est parti, annonça-t-il avant de lui enlever ce qui allait la faire fondre de chaleur en sortant de l'appartement. Enfin, maintenant, il va probablement ne plus m'embêter sur le fait que je vais y perdre à devenir l'homme d'une seule femme. Il sait, maintenant presque totalement, ce que j'ai dans mon lit.  
- Même si cette remarque se veut flatteuse, je pense que déjà, tu dois avoir des problèmes de vue et en plus de ça, je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier le fait que ce soit tout ce qui t'intéresse chez moi…  
- Hermione, on va pas revenir sur ce sujet, non? Et puis de toute manière, on n'a pas le temps. Et j'ai une très bonne vue qui apprécie à sa juste valeur le paysage soit dit en passant. Toutefois, même si ton appartement n'est pas très grand, on ne va pas le vider en cinq minutes et nous avons une après-midi assez chargée. Donc, dépêche-toi...  
- Il voulait quoi, au fait? Demanda quand même Hermione, curieuse.  
- Blaise a apporté tous les journaux de ce matin parlant de nous et de notre déclaration d'hier mais je le soupçonne d'avoir voulu voir de ses propres yeux la véracité de notre relation. Je crois qu'il n'a plus trop de doute maintenant, rigola légèrement Drago avant de prendre un autre haut dans l'armoire et de le présenter à Hermione. Tiens, il fait presque trente degré dehors.

Effectivement, la chaleur en cet mi juillet obligea moldus comme sorciers à chercher de la fraîcheur là où ils pouvaient tellement l'étouffement londonien était total. Arrivé à l'ancien appartement d'Hermione, le couple monta non sans quelques difficultés respiratoires les trois premiers étages. Hermione expliqua à Drago que le propriétaire de l'immeuble n'avait jamais fait le nécessaire pour lancer un sort magique de refroidissement général en cas de grosse chaleur parce qu'il y avait toujours eu un locataire contre cette mesure. Drago ne fut ni surpris d'apprendre que l'occupant du troisième porte droite était le responsable de cette gène, ni du fait que le phénomène en question chantait très faussement un opéra italien dans l'unique salle de bain commune de l'immeuble à plein poumons tout en profitant généreusement de la douche. Hermione continua en révélant que Boris aimait tout particulièrement ces jours là pour faire le ravalement de printemps avant d'aller s'installer à un table extérieure d'un bar durant des heures pour déshabiller du regard toutes les sorcières osant se promener sur le chemin de Traverse sous ce soleil de plombs. Lorsque Drago lui demanda comment elle avait pu savoir ça, elle lui montra la vue que son unique fenêtre lui offrait et il constata très vite que la thèse d'Hermione était belle et bien fondée. Juste devant l'immeuble, habillé d'un large short et d'un marcel laissant voir tout ce qui était pourtant préférable de cacher, lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux, Boris s'installa telle une araignée guettant l'arrivée de proies appétissantes. Drago en grimaça de dégoût.

Petit à petit, toutes les affaires d'Hermione se virent rapetissées et envoyées dans un sac de voyage en vieux cuir marron. Les quelques photos installées sur le bureau d'Hermione auxquelles Drago n'avait pas forcément fait attention jusque là provoquèrent presque un malaise. L'une montrait Hermione riant à souhait avec Harry et Ron dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à l'âge de 14 ou 15 ans, la seconde était une de ses parents, curieusement immobile et la troisième était celle où Hermione, assise à côté de la petite Lizzy sur une chaise appartenant sans nul doute à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, tenait dans ses bras le petit Andy à peine né. Hermione aurait donné cher pour connaître les pensées de Drago à ce moment là vu le temps qu'il mit à reposer cette dernière dans le sac mais ne préféra pas aborder un sujet jusque là jamais envisagé. Au bout d'une heure, seul le bureau, le lit et l'armoire vide remplissaient ce qui avait abrité Hermione durant presque cinq longues années. Drago laissa alors Hermione fermer la porte, non sans nostalgie, puis ils descendirent tous les deux le premier étage avant que Drago ne s'arrête subitement. Là, un sourire narquois s'installa très lentement sur son visage, signe d'un plan machiavélique, puis il posa le sac à terre et sortit sa baguette.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Demanda alors Hermione inquiète.  
- Ca m'intrigue de trop! Déclara-t-il avant d'entrer par effraction dans l'appartement de Boris. Je veux savoir...  
- Imagine s'il revient plus tôt que prévu? Alerta-t-elle tout en suivant Drago à l'intérieur de petit appartement.  
- Tu m'as dis toi-même qu'il y resterait au moins toute l'après-midi, rassura Drago, sûr de lui, avant de reprendre, et bien, qu'avons nous là? S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant l'unique placard de la salle de séjour. Oh, tout le nécessaire du petit alchimiste à première vue... ambroisie, gingembre, phéromones de chattes en chaleur et ça c'est quoi? Du parfum? S'interrogea-t-il avant de l'ouvrir, le sentir, et le refermer aussi sec. Ne me dis pas qu'il s'asperge de ce truc? Remarque vu ce qu'il est, je comprends parfaitement qu'il utilise des arômes hypnotisants pour attirer autant de filles alors que la nature aurait dû le rendre hermétique à toute approche féminine. J'imagine qu'il a dû le tester sur toi non?  
- Remercie les frères Weasley quand tu les verras, s'amusa à répondre Hermione. Ils ont été malgré eux, les gardiens de ma vertu...  
- Et bien, pour ce soir, il devra se contenter d'une forte démangeaison contrairement à de la compagnie, se félicita-t-il avant de faire quelques mélanges supplémentaire et de l'ajouter dans la bouteille de parfum.

Satisfait de sa concoction, bien qu'Hermione tenta de lui faire comprendre ô combien ce n'était pas juste de s'en prendre aux plus faibles en plus de s'introduire illégalement dans une demeure autre que la sienne, il se justifia en argumentant le fait que des dizaines de filles encore plus faibles que lui en seraient reconnaissante à vie. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas totalement tord, elle eut moins mauvaise conscience à passer devant Boris dans la rue tout en affichant un parfait bonheur au bras de son fiancé. Hermione venait de faire ses adieux à son cher voisin du quatrième étage et à tous les micro-habitants qui vivaient avec lui en symbiose. Boris ignorerait donc qu'elle aurait au moins une fois franchi le pas de la porte de son appartement et devrait finir sa vie dans l'ignorance d'une victoire enfin obtenue.

Au bout de quelques minutes dans la rue grouillante de passants profitant de ce beau jour pour justifier les vêtements d'été qui moisissaient dix mois sur douze dans les placards de ce pays, Drago et Hermione eurent du mal à supporter tous les regards et les messes basses qui se développaient dès que les gens les reconnaissaient. Ce qui pouvait être un plaisir quand on était totalement inconnu de la société, la flânerie dans un centre ville était une véritable épreuve pour le centre de toutes les attentions actuelles. Drago n'était pas du genre très expressif, bien que ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'embrasser goulûment Pansy le lendemain même de leur premier baiser, mais ce qui le déstabilisait n'était pas les regards mais plus le fait de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser ce qui se passait. Voir que toutes ces personnes doutaient quand même, malgré tous leurs efforts, l'énervait et il était clair pour Hermione qu'il n'allait pas attendre longtemps pour réagir. Refusant probablement de perdre son sang froid en public plutôt que d'exposer sa façon de voir les choses, l'option de la fuite fut naturellement envisagée pour cet ancien Serpentard et après s'être posés dans un coin, malgré la protestation d'Hermione, Drago lui prit la main avant de transplaner avec elle.

En ouvrant les yeux, Hermione crut défaillir. Ils étaient juste au bord d'une falaise et à quelques centimètres près, les journaux auraient pu faire de sa vie un conte mélo-dramatique servant à faire peur à toutes les jeunes filles arrivant à 25 ans. Au lieu d'obtenir « et elle vécut heureuse auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait » la fin aurait été plutôt du genre « et elle s'aplatit comme une vulgaire crêpe jambon/fromage/champignons sur le flanc de la falaise à sept jours de son mariage ». Rien que d'y penser, Hermione devint blanche à avoir la phobie du vide et prit très vite la décision de mettre le plus de mètres possible entre elle et l'option funeste. Bien sûr, Drago se moqua sans ménagement avant de lui courir après tout en appuyant sur le point sensible découvert mais Hermione ressortit la carte de l'ego et nia tout en bloc.

Affamés, il firent une hâte dans un petit bourg que Drago connaissait visiblement plutôt bien. Ce qui surprit Hermione dès son arrivée furent les panneaux. Le premier indiquait que les voitures étaient invitées à utiliser la route qui contournait le bourg, qui n'avait visiblement pas les rues adaptées pour une circulation moderne, puis un second en bois qui indiquait toute une série de petites boutiques de manière désordonnée mais surtout où seuls les initiés à l'art magique pouvaient y trouver leur chemin. Autant dire que le peu de moldus qui souhaitaient mettre les pieds dans ce village boueux, brumeux voire presque fantomatique étaient soit fous soit suicidaires. Après avoir fini de faire le tour des environs, ils s'installèrent dans l'unique restaurant qui avait plus l'aspect d'une auberge malfamée et à la grande surprise d'Hermione, Drago y fut accueilli comme un roi. Interdite durant plusieurs minutes à regarder son fiancé saluer les uns après les autres les personnes présentes, elle dut ensuite se racler la gorge pour rappeler que s'il était poli d'une certaine manière, il était tout le contraire vis à vis d'elle.

- Oh pardon, messieurs, se reprit Drago, je vous présente ma fiancée, Hermione Granger. Hermione, voici quelques individus que ton cher Potter aimerait bien « entretenir », osa-t-il avouer avant d'en rire.  
- Quoi? C'est une amie d'Harry Potter? Demanda l'un avant qu'un autre ne lui tape sur l'arrière de la tête.  
- Crétin, c'est Hermione Granger, « la » Hermione Granger... Ca y est, ça te monte au peu de cerveau que tu as?  
- Dans ce cas, c'est pas moi le crétin, affirma-t-il désabusé, mais bien Malefoy! Précisa-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'intéressé. Qu'est ce qui te prend de t'acoquiner avec « la Granger »? Tu peux largement te taper tout ce que tu veux et il a fallu que tu la choisisses elle! Pourquoi pas Potter lui-même pendant que tu y es! Reprit le premier avant de se faire frapper de nouveau par le second. Quoi encore?  
- Finis ta bière au lieu de dire des âneries plus bêtes qu'un âne lui-même!  
- Moi qui croyais que toute l'Angleterre était au courant de ta malchance, intervint Hermione en regardant Drago de travers avec un humour discutable.  
- Disons qu'ils sont un peu tous réfractaires aux abonnements, quels qu'ils soient, étant donné qu'ils tentent tous de se faire oublier et non se faire ficher dans un registre, expliqua Drago tout en invitant Hermione à s'installer à une table un peu isolée afin de se restaurer.  
- Et, il y a une bonne raison pour que tu sois si « proches » de tous ces fugitifs?  
- Je fus l'un des leurs à une certaine époque, répondit-il avec une voix feutrée. A la fin de la guerre, malgré mon acquittement, il ne faisait pas bon d'être un Malefoy. Contrairement à ma mère, j'ai préféré prendre du recul que de faire face aux engagements de mon père. En plus, j'avais besoin de faire le point sur plusieurs choses...  
- Drôle d'endroit quand même pour quelqu'un d'habitué à dormir dans de la soie, si tu permets la remarque, ironisa-t-elle  
- Il y a un cottage familial à quelques miles d'ici, sourit légèrement Drago.  
- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée, soupira Hermione tout en secouant légèrement sa tête, désappointée.  
- Il n'y a pas meilleur investissement que l'immobilier Hermione, surtout quand on souhaite se mouvoir discrètement ou organiser des rassemblements sans éveiller des soupçons, le genre de chose dont ma famille a toujours été friande, expliqua-t-il à en laisser pensive sa fiancée.  
- Ca me fait bizarre de t'imaginer dans cet environnement... soupira-t-elle en regardant un des clients tomber à terre, ivres ou s'essuyer des mousses de bières avec des manches aussi sales que le reste de leurs vêtements.  
- Entre ici, ou supporter les angoisses de ma mère et les aspirations de Pansy, le choix a vite été fait, tu sais. En plus, entendre des gens maudirent Saint Potter me faisait un bien fou à l'époque... Même si Voldemort n'était pas forcément de leur goût, la chasse que les Aurors ont fait ensuite pour traquer tous les adeptes de sa cause a dérangé beaucoup de sorciers pas forcément honnêtes. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire de dessins sur leurs activités, demanda Drago alors qu'Hermione s'assurait qu'il n'y avait aucune menace autour d'elle tout en cherchant des doigts sa baguette.  
- Non, ça ira. Mais, tu es resté combien de temps ici?  
- Quelques mois... Le temps de réaliser que même si je portais pas Potter dans mon coeur, il valait mieux l'avoir lui aux trousses que... Disons que ce petit séjour ici m'a fait comprendre pas mal de choses concernant mes agissements passés, de l'influence des idées des autres sur ma vie et sur mon aveuglement sur certaines théories, continua-t-il avant de lui caresser la joue lentement. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé à toi... La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, celle qui avait nettement plus de capacités qu'une bonne moitié de mes suivants de l'époque... La preuve vivante qu'être douée en magie n'est pas une chose héréditaire, ajouta-t-il en pesant chacun des mots avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Si j'avais su que je reviendrais ici, à cette même place, avec toi en face de moi, à sept jours de t'épouser... On m'aurait dit que j'avais bu un verre de trop et on m'en aurait servi un autre, plaisanta-t-il ensuite avant de voir le visage d'Hermione passer de la joie spontanée au sérieux.  
- Merci de m'avoir fait venir ici Drago, soupira Hermione reconnaissante de voir une porte secrète s'ouvrir devant elle.  
- Au moins on ne sera pas pointés du doigt toute l'après-midi... Enfin toi peut-être mais pas « nous »... Dis, ça te dis d'être un couple « normal », sans regards, sans protocole, sans corbeau prêt à nous maudire, juste toi et moi le temps de quelques heures?

Un oui évident, deux heures de balades irréalistes, trois fous rires incontrôlables, quatre détours à se perdre dans les collines, cinq glissades peu élégantes évitées avec autant de malédictions proférées contre les chaussures non adaptées pour ce genre de virée spontanée, six moments de baisers tendres face à une nature enchanteresse, sept découvertes sur le passé torturé du jeune Malefoy devenu homme depuis, huit kilomètres de marche dans une forêt peu rassurante entre le village et le cottage familial plus terrifiant que le manoir lui-même, neuf portraits de générations précédentes aussi « accueillants » que ceux logeant chez sa belle-mère et dix doigts inséparables tout au long du temps passé ensemble, plus tard, le temps du retour vers Londres devint inévitable. Légèrement triste de quitter le berceau de la renaissance de Drago qui abritait sans l'ombre d'un doute encore de nombreux mystères, Hermione ne se consola qu'à la satisfaction d'avoir découvert le chemin de croix d'un repenti. Elle put largement se faire une idée de ce qu'avait bien pu vivre Drago pendant qu'elle tentait elle-même de se construire après la guerre et visiblement, l'un comme l'autre avaient eu bien du mal à s'y retrouver dans ce nouvel équilibre.

Le retour à l'appartement et à la réalité de sa vie lui procura alors une sensation étrange de voir les choses avec un oeil neuf. Elle comprenait alors pourquoi Drago avait pris cet appartement et également pour quelles raisons, il n'y venait qu'occasionnellement avant d'être plus proche d'elle et de le transformer en résidence principale. Même si les tensions sociales s'étaient calmées, lui permettant de revenir sur le devant de la scène des affaires, il devait avoir parfois le besoin de se retrouver seul pour faire le point et c'était sa manière à lui d'évacuer, comme le journal l'était pour elle. La solitude était sa liberté à lui. A elle de respecter cela si elle voulait avoir la paix de son côté.

18H00. Première chose à ne pas oublier de Blaise Zabini, c'est qu'il aimait la ponctualité à la seconde près. Drago alla lui ouvrir la porte et Hermione put voir le regard surpris de son fiancé avant de comprendre le pourquoi de sa réaction. Sexy à souhait, respirant le désir, limite parfumé aux hormones les plus attractives présentes sur le marché des senteurs, regard malicieux, c'était à se demander qui de Drago ou lui était la « star » de la soirée. Enfin, à ce moment là, Hermione avait déjà cessé de penser, trahie par l'aspect animal de sa composition féminine si faible. L'expression « ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on a pas le droit de regarder le menu » prit toute sa définition à ses yeux. Enfin, lorsqu'on avait Drago dans son assiette, on avait de quoi être rassasiée à vie mais c'était comme si on proposait une glace au chocolat à un enfant de quatre ans. Comment dire non? Impossible! Toutefois, à deux doigt de poser sa langue sur le parfum interdit de la séduction, du moins dans son esprit, une voix fut comme un signe de reconnection au repas légitime auquel elle avait uniquement droit.

- Il faut bien qu'un de nous deux se dévoue, déclara Blaise en réveillant Hermione de sa léthargie hormonale. Avec moi à tes côtés, tu pourras assurer à ta Gryffon qu'aucune fille ne te tournera autour ce soir!  
- Des filles? S'inquiéta alors Hermione en imaginant d'autres femelles affamées assez gourmandes pour avoir des plats consistants à se mettre sous les dents.  
- Hé! C'est sa soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon! La dernière fois de sa vie qu'il pourra draguer à volonté! Il faut qu'il en profite! Affirma Blaise avant de donner une petite tape dans le dos de Drago visiblement tout aussi surpris qu'Hermione.  
- Draguer? S'étrangla-t-elle avant de regarder son fiancé dans les yeux avec reproche. Vraiment?  
- Oh, ne sois pas aussi rabat-joie Hermione, justifia l'ami de son futur ex si jamais il avait le malheur de tenter quoi que ce soit, message d'ailleurs passé par le regard glacial qu'elle lui envoya. Tu vas l'avoir pour toi toute seule jusqu'à ... enfin longtemps... Pense à toutes ces malheureuses qui vont pleurer des nuits entières leur mauvaise fortune!  
- Blaise... Tenta de calmer Drago qui voyait déjà un nouveau conflit arriver alors qu'il avait jusque là passé une journée idyllique. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas de ce genre de soirée!  
- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, cher ami, tu es notre invité ce soir, ce n'est donc pas toi qui décide mais tes témoins! Et tes témoins veulent t'offrir une soirée inoubliable avant de te livrer à ses griffes, alors tu prends ta cape, tu lui fais un gros bisou et tu me suis en ne me posant plus une seule question!  
- Hé! Protesta Hermione. Je te jure Drago... commença-t-elle à dire avant qu'il n'arrive à lui poser un doigt sur sa bouche, lui murmurer qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et l'embrasser tendrement.  
- Bonne soirée Hermione! Se félicita Blaise alors qu'Hermione méditait déjà sa vengeance sur ce pseudo ami.  
- Oh, elle le sera, Ginny en a prévu tout autant... Vous comprenez, ma dernière soirée où je pourrais draguer, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, déclara-t-elle victorieuse avant de refermer la porte à un Drago presque choqué pour ne pas dire inquiet et un Blaise amusé.

Après le début d'une vingtaine de gros mots inavouables de la bouche d'une fille théoriquement bien élevée et presque tout autant de soupirs en moins de trois minutes, Hermione termina de se préparer à vivre son « ultime » mais surtout « première » soirée de « Drague Autorisée ». Bien que la débauche était légale pour ne pas dire tentante, l'esprit de l'abeille butineuse prête à se faire un champ de Narcisse était plus tourné sur l'aspect « Bourdon chez les coquelicots » qu'autre chose. Elle ne fit donc aucun effort vestimentaire ou de présentation particulier et se rendit même avec vingt minutes d'avance au restaurant de Seamus où sa soirée était prévue.

Telle une habituée des lieux à présent, la serveuse à l'entrée la conduisit directement dans le large box où ses amis et elle avaient rendez-vous. Etant un peu en avance, elle fut naturellement la première à s'y installer. Hermione estima qu'il était peut-être exagéré de réserver autant de place alors qu'elles n'aillaient être pas plus d'une demi-douzaine en tout mais très vite, Ginny arriva accompagné d'une ... TRENTAINE... Les recomptant une par une, Hermione s'étrangla à voir toutes ces filles investir les lieux...

- Mais... Mais...Balbutia Hermione alors que le troupeau tentait vaguement de se placer. Ginny!!! Mais qui sont toutes ses filles??? Demanda-t-elle même si Hermione reconnaissaient quelques unes telles que Lavande qui lui fit un petit sourire faussement angélique en plus d'un petit signe de la main.  
- Heu, et bien, en fait, la plupart sont de Poudlard et quelques autres ont su pour ta soirée et...  
- Mais enfin Ginny!!! Je les connais pas moi ces filles!!! Je ne suis pas une bête de foire qu'on exhibe que je sache! S'emporta-t-elle, indignée.  
- Hé! Protesta Ginny. Je voulais t'offrir une belle soirée je te signale! Alors même si tu ne les connais pas, encore, tu vas profiter de ces dernières heures de « célibataire » pour t'ouvrir à autre chose qu'aux bras à ton blondinet. Tu verras, ça sera sympa! Je te réserve de belles surprises, ajouta Ginny avec le regard.  
- Parfois, tu m'as l'air bien plus machiavélique que Drago lui-même...  
- Pour ce soir, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, se félicita Ginny alors qu'elle s'installa à la droite d'Hermione pour bien signifier qu'elle serait la maîtresse de cérémonie. Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de ma propre soirée, ajouta-t-elle en murmurant à Hermione qui se souvenait parfaitement avoir été un peu généreuse ce soir là lorsque les rôles étaient inversés. 

Tout commença alors avec un discours de Ginny qui se félicitait d'avoir réuni autant de femmes mariées ou sur le point de l'être ou espérant l'être, mise à part Luna qui était là uniquement en tant qu'invitée d'honneur au titre de témoin de la future mariée, puis continua sur une présentation d'Hermione tout à fait atypique pour une amie théoriquement fidèle et loyale.

- Enfin, voilà, le principal point de notre soirée prometteuse est cette jeune fille à côté de moi qui est bien plus surprenante qu'elle pourrait laisser paraître sous ses airs de première de la classe. Hermione Granger, qui de notre génération ne l'a pas maudite à savoir toujours tout sur tout à l'époque de Poudlard? Demanda Ginny alors que toutes pouffaient de rire mise à part Luna qui fut la seule à lever la main. L'amie fidèle, un second toujours présent, une lionne au courage sans limite, doublée d'une intelligence sans bornes, notre Hermione pourrait être la femme parfaite incarnée. Seulement voilà, l'unique défaut de cette brune à mes côtés est de s'être fait envoûter par le côté obscur, par l'interdit, plutôt que par un gentil garçon sans prétention certes mais qui avait le sacré avantage d'être mon frère. Non, au lieu d'avoir la chance de devenir ma soeur par alliance, elle a préféré céder à l'appel de la chair, condamna Ginny en la montrant du doigt. Vilaine Hermione Granger! Un jour tu le regretteras d'avoir refusé d'offrir une « titi » à mon Andy. Et je te jure que si mon stupide frère me ramène une gourdasse à la place, j'apprends à mes enfants à dire haut et fort que leur marraine cache une horrible verrue sur le nez par un sort d'illusion, menaça-t-elle avant de regarder toutes les belles-soeurs potentielles et de reprendre avec un air peu rassurant, avant de leur apprendre plein d'autres choses sur les gourdasses... Bref, tout ça pour qui? Ah oui... Un petit merdeux qui réclame sa maman quand un chien aussi gentil que crockdur s'approche de lui... Si c'est pas honteux Hermione, vraiment...  
- J'ai souvenir que Ronald a peur face à d'adorables araignées, non? Questionna Luna qui obtenait ainsi tout mérite à être témoin de son mariage aux yeux d'une Hermione perplexe par l'attitude de Ginny.  
- Adorable? Répéta Padmila alors que les autres filles grimaçaient tout autant qu'elle.  
- Araignée ou chien, la peur de ces deux prétendants face à l'amour a été un plus grand combat avant de devenir un duel, et malheureusement pour mon frère, c'est Drago Malefoy qui a remporté la victoire par KO, reprit Ginny avec un sourire. Ce soir, nous disons adieu à une Hermione Granger raisonnable, modérée, conventionnelle, vertueuse, moralisatrice et à demi-vivante, parce que dans une semaine, après avoir dit oui à un homme, qui a plutôt intérêt à prendre soin d'elle sinon il aura une armée d'aurors aux fesses, cette Hermione Malefoy deviendra irrationnelle, passionnée, une héroïne vivante et pleinement heureuse, un exemple pour beaucoup et un espoir que même l'improbable est réalisable. Toute fois, de manière plus personnelle, quoi que tu puisses devenir, tu resteras toujours une amie, une confidente, une soeur de coeur et la titi à mon Andy et je serais heureuse si tu l'es. Alors juste pour cette soirée, fêtons sa folie! S'exclama-t-elle en levant son verre. A Hermione, qu'elle soit Granger ou Malefoy!

Soulagée que Ginny ne finisse pas par la clouer sur une croix en bois avec des reproches tout aussi douteux que possible, Hermione se demanda quand même si Harry ne l'avait pas influencée dans l'écriture de son discours. Elle n'en aurait pas été étonnée plus que ça. Certes, quand elle en avait fait de même, le côté « Petite Ginny folle amoureuse hystérique d'un mythe » ne devait pas être de très bon goût non plus mais bon... Ce genre de rituel devait probablement faire parti du rite d'initiation à la vie maritale. Hermione regrettait quand même d'avoir été peut-être trop loin lors de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny, celle-ci était devenue comme sa mère, une experte dans l'art de la vengeance qui se mangeait froide voir glacée vu l'air vicieux de Ginny.

Et le premier ring commença bien trop rapidement aux yeux d'Hermione. Apparemment bien préparée, Ginny se lança dans l'organisation d'un premier gage, celui-là même qu'Hermione avait été fière de lui faire quatre ans plus tôt: le test des saveurs, yeux bandés, censé rappeler certains moments de sa vie avant mariage. Dire qu'Hermione paniqua lorsque Luna lui serra bien le bandeau et provoqua un fou rire lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ensuite pour être sûre qu'elle ne voyait rien, était un euphémisme. Hermione peur? Jamais voyons... Quoique ce qui se présentait à ses narines juste après cette pensée la déstabilisa quelque peu.

D'une odeur pétrifiante, un premier touché qui lui provoqua une nausée tellement ça semblait visqueux à souhait, Hermione était sûre à ce moment là que Drago ne pouvait avoir le même sort qu'elle, le bien chanceux. Hermione proposa alors de la morve de troll avec dégoût tellement elle espérait que Ginny n'ait pas osé ça. Les applaudissements la firent pâlir et sa main eut une envie soudaine de s'essuyer une bonne centaine de fois sur quelque chose à sa portée. Suivie une goutte de Polynectar qui lui fit pousser des oreilles de chat à faire franchement rire tout le monde sauf Hermione qui gardait un très mauvais souvenir de ce moment en seconde année. Une bonne quinzaine d'épreuves de ce genre malmenèrent la pauvre fiancée durant près d'une heure. Toutes les invitées étaient hilares face à cette pensine améliorée pour l'occasion et même Hermione finit par céder devant son propre ridicule tellement Ginny avait fait preuve d'imagination.

Le repas fut une pause bien méritée bien qu'une série de questions tests perturba son appétit. Comment Drago et elle s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois? La réponse de la répartition de leur première année d'école ne fut bizarrement pas la réponse attendue. Comment s'était déroulé leur premier baiser? Deux paires de lèvres qui se rapprochent et se touchent n'était pas non plus des plus espérées. Comment Drago l'avait demandé en mariage? En posant simplement la question ne suffit pas à les calmer. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas de bague de fiançailles? Aïe, dans le mille, le côté non obligatoire de la chose ne convainquit personne alors une fois de plus, elle dut mentir en racontant qu'elle était chez le bijoutier pour la faire ajuster. A cette question épineuse, s'en suivit des dizaines d'autres du genre « pourquoi l'aimes-tu? », « Pourquoi lui et pas Ron? », « Drago est-il si bon au lit que ça? », « Tu me le prêterais pour une nuit? » de Lavande où elle répondit non, bien évidemment, « Ronfle-t-il la nuit? » « Caleçon ou slip? » « Pervers ou romantique ? » « Quelle position préfère-t-il? » à partir de là, Hermione refusa de répondre quoi que ce soit à toutes ces curieuses aussi vicieuses qu'une vipère et malsaine que Voldemort lui-même.

- Allez quoi, il doit bien avoir au moins un défaut cet homme parfait que tu le défends à ce point, insista Lavande soutenue par les jumelles Parvati.  
- Sa mère, rigola Ginny qui n'était pas forcément dans l'erreur comme pouvait l'exprimer la grimace d'Hermione à cette réponse.  
- Allez Hermione, ne sois pas si égoïste s'il te plait, on veut tout savoir, votre histoire semble si romantique qu'on veut pouvoir goûter à ça juste en t'écoutant, reprit Lavande.  
- C'est vrai qu'il a rompu avec Pansy pour toi? Demanda Luna qui s'était visiblement bien renseignée en une journée, ce qui surprit Ginny et Hermione.  
- En même temps, il n'y a pas trop de mal, pouffa Patil.  
- En quelque sorte oui, hésita Hermione.  
- Allez!!! Raconte !!! Répéta Lavande, intenable alors qu'Hermione mourrait d'envie de lui lancer un sort de FermeTaBouche.  
- Disons que des affaires privées ont provoqué la rencontre entre Drago et moi, que nous avons réappris à nous connaître, balbutia-t-elle.  
- Certes, mais après!!! Comment ça fait de se rendre compte qu'on aime Drago Malefoy? Continua l'inquisitrice.  
- Heu, balbutia-t-elle avant de soupirer. Très bien, on se sent vivante, on se sent euphorique comme si plus rien ne peu vous atteindre, on se sent forte de tout affronter et on n'a qu'une envie c'est d'être dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, avoua-t-elle sans respirer ce qui eut le don de rendre toute l'assistance silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur elle.

Certaines soupirèrent, d'autres sourirent au souvenir de leur propre expérience, quelques unes restèrent interdites comme si elles en voulaient encore plus mais lorsque Luna se leva pour embrasser Hermione en lui adressa tous ces voeux de bonheur, plus personne ne continua la séance de torture. Hermione déclara Luna comme Sainte injustement non reconnue. Ginny lui sourit à son tour sincèrement avant de la prendre dans ses bras, versant quelques larmes dont Hermione se demanda si c'était de joie pour elle ou de peine pour son frère, ou encore les deux à la fois. En attendant le dessert, Ginny donna le top pour la distribution de cadeau au thème bien précis et ce fut une grosse demi-heure de délire, de rire, de détente, et d'amusement qui s'en suivit. Naturellement, elle n'eut pas de grille-pain moldu ou autres ustensiles de ce genre, mais plus tout le nécessaire pour offrir des nuits bien exotiques à Drago lorsque c'était pas pour elle-même... Morte de honte parfois, Hermione préféra en rire qu'en pleurer. Elle pensa quand même que Ginny avait bien de la chance d'être déjà mariée, chose que l'intéressée avait pris largement conscience, tout comme le fait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à se retrouver veuve ou divorcée sur le point de récidiver... Oh non, parce qu'Hermione imaginait déjà tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire en retour... Ginny le comprit d'ailleurs parfaitement lorsqu'elle la regarda en tripotant son alliance l'air de dire « trop tard » avec son petit sourire narquois.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, menaça-t-elle quand même entre ses dents.  
- Attends de voir la suite, pouffa Ginny lorsqu'elle vit le gâteau, assez énorme même pour tous ces estomacs déchaînés, s'avancer en volant d'une manière assez sinueuse.

Alors que les autres se frottaient presque les mains à oublier la notion des mots régime et calorie ou encore crise de foie, Hermione eut un mauvais pressentiment devant le rire injustifié que Ginny avait du mal à retenir. Là, Hermione paniqua. Non, Ginny ne pouvait pas avoir oser quelque chose comme... Choquée avant même d'avoir pu finir de réfléchir, bouche ouverte, neurones totalement déconnecté au reste de son cerveau, les yeux bloqués sur cette vision totalement irréaliste, quoi que pas autant que ça finalement, Hermione espérait avoir trop bu, ou mangé une plante hallucinogène plutôt que se dire que se tenait devant elle les deux frères jumeaux de Ginny, habillés uniquement d'une feuille de vigne, dansant de manière très sensuelle sur le gâteau musical tout en distribuant des parts à chacune des invitées, transformées en bêtes enragées. Morte de rire, Ginny manqua de s'étrangler à force de vouloir prendre quelques photos souvenirs tout en sifflant le spectacle tel une ado célibataire et non femme mariée et mère de deux enfants qui inspire un certain comportement. Une fois la distribution faite aux femelles maintenant en chaleur, les deux mâles présents à cette fête privée se dirigèrent vers l'hôte de marque qui resta immobile malgré une petite voix intérieure qui criait au danger face à l'approche des frères Weasley. Le show des deux dieux idolâtrés se renforça. Ils se mirent à se trémousser royalement devant elle en lui montrant « ce dont un Weasley est capable de faire », lui proposant même de revoir sa position vis à vis de Drago et de les prendre tous les deux pour le prix d'un en argumentant qu'à eux deux, elle aurait tout ce que Ron ne pouvait pas lui offrir. Se vendant presque d'une manière tout à fait dégradante, Hermione ne put nier qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre une ambiance électrique en cette fin de soirée. Essuyant un refus d'Hermione qui mentit à se dire immunisée à cause de tous les tests qu'elle avait accepté de subir pour leur commerce, les deux se reportèrent sur toutes celles qui n'étaient pas aussi difficiles qu'Hermione. A ce stade de la soirée, autant dire que toutes les langues avaient intérêt à se taire vis à vis des hommes dans l'ombre au risque que toutes aient besoin de justifier leurs gestes, leurs propos et surtout leurs pensées peu fidèles. Néanmoins, les garçons furent tout à fait respectueux des promesses pourtant bafouées par les sorcières présentes et se rabattirent sur l'unique célibataire non réceptive à leur charme jusque là: Luna. Jouant le jeu après que l'un d'eux ne lui murmure quelques chose à l'oreille, la jeune fille provoqua une jalousie presque générale à être libre de se laisser mener par ses envies et permit à Hermione de rire à n'en plus pouvoir à l'instar de Ginny à la limite de la syncope. Déifiée, Luna se retrouva avec deux esclaves près à tout pour elle, et à croire qu'elle était née pour ça, le trio parut alors tout à fait crédible à la grande stupéfaction générale.

Les jumeaux souhaitèrent toutefois offrir également des cadeaux, bien spéciaux, à la future mariée et en fouillant au fond du gâteaux où ils étaient cachés, une mallette noir avec un énorme « W » gravé dessus provoqua la curiosité de toute l'assistance. Toujours si peu habillés et visiblement sans l'intention de se civiliser quelque peu, ils s'approchèrent à nouveau d'Hermione, se disposèrent juste en face d'elle puis toussèrent légèrement pour obtenir un silence et une attention qu'ils avaient déjà.

- Chère Hermione, commença Fred en ouvrant légèrement la boite avant de la refermer brutalement à en provoquer le sursaut d'Hermione mais aussi de quelques filles hypnotisées par le contenu.  
- Chère ex-belle-soeur-qui-ne-le-sera-donc-jamais, idiot de Ron et bienheureux Malefoy, si tu veux mon avis...  
- Nous nous sommes dits que vu ton choix de mari, et du fait d'une amitié tout à fait sincère envers toi...  
- Il te fallait absolument un petit nécessaire pour ton quotidien d'épouse Malefoy, déclara George avant de rouvrir la boite et y laisser découvrir quelques fioles.  
- Attention, chaque usage est à mûrement réfléchir, précisa Fred.  
- On n'a pas encore trouvé des anti-sorts pour tous, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais nous faire part des résultats sur ton mari, ça pourrait nous faire avancer dans nos recherches, reprit George sous le regard moralisateur de Ginny. Arrête toi, tu deviens comme maman!  
- Pauvre Harry, soupira Fred.  
- Ah ça, c'est sûr, pauvre Harry... On devrait lui proposer l'autre mallette d'ailleurs, remarqua le second en regardant malicieusement le premier.  
- Essayez pour voir, menaça très sérieusement Ginny ce qui fit rire discrètement Hermione.  
- Revenons à Hermione, tenta d'esquiver Fred. Donc première fiole, la bleue nuit...  
- On s'est dit qu'un homme comme lui devait avoir un appétit assez démoniaque alors si un soir tu veux la paix, une goutte de cette fiole dans un thé verveine menthe est radical...  
- Il y a une essence d'ours hibernant donc théoriquement tu devrais pouvoir dormir tranquille, se félicita Fred.  
- Par contre, une fois cette fiole finie, on ne pourra plus t'en procurer... On a un peu risqué notre vie pour obtenir cette essence alors bon... Apprécie-la...  
- Et si jamais une odeur inhabituelle de « renfermé » se dégage de ta royale moitié, la seule solution qui s'offre à toi est d'ouvrir la fenêtre... On n'a pas su ôter ce désagrément de la formule... Désolé, s'excusa à nouveau Fred.  
- La seconde est l'effet inverse. A la base, on avait préparé ça en pensant que tu épouserais notre frère dont on connaît son amour du sommeil et on s'était dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un petit « motivant » si tu voulais un jour être mère...  
- George !!! Râla Ginny.  
- Bah quoi? Le gêne de mâle sexy qui assure, c'est nous qui l'avons eut, alors on sait forcément que pour les frangins, c'est pas totalement ça... Maintenant, je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment te servir, vu la réputation de ton cher et tendre mais on sait jamais...  
- Notre Hermione est peut-être une tigresse, sourit Fred avec un regard vicieux limite dragueur qui fit rire Hermione.  
- La troisième c'est notre petit bijoux, très précieux, et là aussi c'était prévu pour la version Weasley du mariage mais vu le remplaçant, elle te sera quand même utile...  
- C'est notre futur produit phare de notre gamme marital, je t'avoue qu'on en est très fière, se félicita Fred.  
- Chère Hermione, reprit George en prenant la fiole dans sa main pour la présenter officiellement, voici notre « DiseuseDeOui ». Avec ça, une petite goutte dans n'importe quel liquide et tu n'obtiendras plus aucun « non » dans les deux heures qui suivent l'absorption.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de préciser le pouvoir qu'une femme peut avoir avec ce genre de fiole dans son placard, souligna Fred alors que toutes les autres épouses et fiancées de l'assistance observait ce Saint Graal avec un intérêt biblique.  
- Pour la dernière, on pensait qu'elle te serait utile pour supporter avec le sourire toutes les frasques de notre cadet mais elle te sera également utile pour toutes tes mondanités. Ce concentré d'énergie te boostera durant des heures entières sans montrer une once de fatigue.  
- Attention quand même de rien prévoir le lendemain, tu risques de ne pas te lever avant que ce soit l'heure de te recoucher et il vaudrait mieux également d'éviter de faire un « after » intime après la soirée en question, enfin après c'est toi qui voit mais bon, nos copines de l'époque sont devenus nos ex le lendemain...  
- On les aurait « usées »... Des petites natures, ironisa George alors que Ginny refaisait son regard désapprobateur.  
- Et la dernière? Une fiole de fertilité au cas où Ron ne soit pas capable de repeupler la terre parce que vous l'avez déjà fait avec toutes vos ex? Se moqua Ginny qui ne déstabilisa nullement les deux frères qui en bombèrent même le torse.  
- Et bien, ça, tout comme notre couleur de cheveux, la fertilité n'est pas un problème de famille bien au contraire, et puis de toute façon, les Malefoy ne sont pas forcément porté sur le repeuplement de manière générale non plus, argumenta George. Et puis notre mère nous tuerait si on avait eu des enfants sans mariage et surtout sans lui présenter les mères.  
- Vous ne ramenez jamais personne, précisa Ginny, l'air de dire que leurs arguments ne se valaient pas.  
- Il te faudra donc assurer notre lignée chère soeur, sourit Fred avec un air moqueur.  
- Elle a déjà commencé, enfonça George alors que Ginny grimaçait.  
- Mais Hermione, cette dernière fiole te permettra de voir si oui où non ton mari te ment! Déclara Fred en attirant à nouveau la vive attention de toute l'assemblée.  
- Attention, elle ne marche qu'une fois que vous êtes mariés, précisa George alors qu'une bonne moitié des jeunes filles présente soupiraient de déception. Mets lui ça dans son repas et profite s'en pour poser toutes les questions sensibles. L'effet dure une demi-heure alors choisis bien ton sujet.  
- De tout petits boutons rouges germeront sur le bout de son nez pour devenir une véritable verrue si le mensonge est vraiment grand, se félicita en riant Fred. Et seule l'épouse peut le voir donc pas de risques lors d'un repas familial de se faire prendre. Cette potion est une pure merveille d'honnêteté...  
- Avec tout ça ma chère Hermione, ton dragon se fera dompter par notre lionne, s'amusa à métaphorer George.  
- Alors heureuse? Plaisanta Fred en lui faisant les yeux doux alors que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel, fatiguée de l'attitude de ses frères.  
- Et bien, hésita Hermione. C'est sûr que par rapport à une vie entière avec vous, je ne pourrais jamais prétendre à être totalement heureuse, mais avec ces fioles, je pense que ça devrait aller avec Drago, merci les garçons, rentra-t-elle dans le jeu avant de sentir deux paires de lèvres assaillir chacune de ces joues avant de lui murmurer un « de rien » tout à fait sincère.

La fin de soirée arrivant, un livre d'or circula et Hermione fut surprise de lire ensuite tous ces messages d'encouragements et de félicitations. Lavande lui fit naturellement une liste de toutes les choses qu'il fallait faire pour rendre un homme heureux et lorsqu'elle la montra à Ginny, celle-ci éclata de rire en commentant que si elle en avait fait ne serait-ce qu'une seule à Harry, il serait parti direct en courant. Hermione supposa également que si elle se mettait à apporter les pantoufles à Drago à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez eux, il se poserait plein de questions, et encore plus si elle disait toujours oui à tout. Possible que ce genre d'attentions plaisaient à certains hommes mais il était quand même clair que Lavande n'avait pas eu de relation depuis très longtemps si c'est pas pour dire qu'elle n'avait personne de sérieux depuis Ron, tout à fait capable d'ailleurs d'aimer ce genre de filles même si elle ne le lui souhaitait pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, vers les une heure du matin, la fatigue, le rappel des maris qui avaient donné une heure précise de retour, le départ des copines qui incite à en faire de même, la soirée se termina sur une touche sentimentale appréciée par Hermione. Ginny, au nom de toutes, lui souhaita d'être aussi heureuse que possible avec un Malefoy, et que de toute façon, qu'elle s'appelle Granger, Weasley ou Malefoy, elle resterait toujours leur Hermione, celle qui pense avec son coeur, celle qui définit la notion de loyauté, de justice mais surtout passionnée par des principes aussi valeureux qu'elle même. Une bonne centaine de larmes plus tard, provoquées par ces douces paroles, les deux amies se séparèrent non sans se promettre de se revoir très vite. A ça, Ginny lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit, si c'était possible, et Hermione blêmit légèrement à voir un petit rictus.

Rentrant chez elle, rêveuse en repensant à la soirée, le discours, les questions et les jumeaux toujours aussi spectaculaires, elle mit quelques minutes pour revenir à la réalité. Son appartement était légèrement tamisé, une odeur florale se diffusait timidement dans la pièce centrale, une bougie parfumée probablement pensa-t-elle, et très vite, un léger parterre de pétales de fleurs se dévoila à elle. Assez surprise, elle suivit alors le chemin improvisé et sortit sans surprise sur la terrasse où l'y attendait un Drago à peine éclairé par quelques bougies.

- Bonne soirée? Demanda-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
- Surprenante plus exactement, répondit-elle en soupirant.  
- Attends de voir l'état de notre chambre, annonça-t-il avec un soulèvement de sourcil significatif. Tu remercieras ton ami Potter pour moi demain, je trouvais justement que la chambre avait besoin d'un petit changement de mobilier, avec sa petite « blague », on va devoir précipiter les choses...  
- À ce point? Demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'appréhension.  
- Je te laisserais juger plus tard, avant j'aimerais terminer une chose avec toi.  
- Attends, et ta soirée? S'inquiéta-t-elle un peu. Blaise n'a pas été trop fort? Des filles, de l'alcool bien évidemment mais tu as eu droit à quoi d'autres? Demanda-t-elle en ironisant à moitié.  
- Oh juste une petite sauterie dans un village moldu, on a fait un petit massacre avant de s'envoyer en l'air avec toutes les sorcières du bar où on fêtait ça, répondit-il avec un sérieux qui choqua Hermione avant de rire légèrement à la voir ainsi. Tu verrais ta tête... Blaise a bien profité de la soirée mais j'avoue m'y être un peu ennuyé... Bizarrement, être entouré de jolies filles et ce genre de soirée n'ont plus le même intérêt qu'avant... Je n'ai plus à fuir ce que j'ai chez moi, bien au contraire...  
- Tu ne t'es pas amusé alors? S'inquiéta Hermione un peu honteuse d'avoir ressenti le contraire.  
- C'était sympa de voir tous les anciens avec qui je tuais le temps loin de Pansy mais j'avoue être vite parti...  
- Ah, s'étonna-t-elle simplement.  
- J'ai ensuite mangé un morceau dans un restaurant digne de ce nom et puis j'ai été faire une petite course, précisa-t-il en souriant.  
- A cette heure si tardive? Plus rien n'était ouvert, non?  
- Tout est ouvert pour un Malefoy, se moqua-t-il avant de la regarder plus sérieusement. Hermione, j'ai sans le vouloir écouté une conversation de ta soirée... J'en profite d'ailleurs pour te remercier de ta discrétion envers notre histoire. J'ai vraiment apprécié que tu gardes ça pour nous, avoua-t-il avant de prendre un objet dans sa poche et de saisir sa main droite. En ce qui me concerne, tu sais, je n'ai aucun regret sur la manière dont je t'ai demandé de m'épouser. Ce n'est peut-être pas de la plus romantique possible mais ma demande rentre dans un contexte particulier qui fait parti de notre histoire. Et puis ce n'est pas dans ma nature de faire des niaiseries à la Potter, se moqua-t-il en faisant référence à la demande d'Harry presque sur la place publique qui était à présent l'exemple dans le genre. Néanmoins, je tenais à te dire que ce mariage me tient à coeur et que c'est pourquoi je me devais de terminer une demande peu conventionnelle, déclara-t-il devant une Hermione sous le charme et l'émotion qui ne tarda pas à grandir lorsqu'une légère bague, aux traits travaillés en or blanc supportant de nombreuses pierres scintillantes facilement reconnaissables, le tout digne d'être propriété Malefoy, se glissa facilement à son annulaire comme si elle était faite pour elle. Tu pourras ainsi dire qu'elle est enfin réparée, ajouta-t-il en indiquant effectivement sa présence à proximité d'une partie de la soirée. 

L'embrassant dès que son esprit se débloqua de la vision de ce nouveau compagnon de vie à son doigt, la reconnaissance d'Hermione s'exprima ensuite par son regard, ses caresses et sa passion, dévoilant tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait à cet instant pour cet homme toujours aussi surprenant. Allongé l'un contre l'autre sur le sol du salon, Drago lui décrivit alors l'état de la chambre tel un piège contre des futurs amants sur le point d'avoir une tentative immorale de goûter au fruit défendu avant le mariage. L'illustration de Drago à lui montrer qu'il appréciait tout à fait la précocité du repas la fit rougir avant de lui provoquer un fou rire nerveux. Après avoir repris son sérieux, il lui caressa la bague lentement et alors qu'elle s'attendait à entendre enfin quelques mots si particulier, elle se contenta d'un regards et d'un baiser sur le front, preuve d'un respect réel envers celle qu'il tenait à présent fort dans ses bras lui laissant aucune chance de s'en aller, chose qu'elle n'envisagerait naturellement plus jamais à présent.


	24. Quand chaque erreur a sa conséquence

**Mot de l'auteur:  
**Non, non, je n'étais pas morte où déjà atteinte de problème irrémédiable au cerveau, juste que je suis dans une période assez délicate dans ma vie personnelle et que ça a beaucoup affecté mon envie d'écrire. Néanmoins, tel un défaut bien tenace « chasser le naturel, il revient au galot »... Et bien j'ai gagné le tiercé!!! Bon, bref, je vais vous abréger mes conneries débitées à 1h du matin et plutôt vous laissez lire ce que vous avez réellement envie, enfin si c'était le contraire, vous seriez pas là en même temps, donc, stop au blabla, place au chap 24.  
En tout cas, un « GRAND MERCI » pour tous vos messages de soutient, d'encouragements et vos quelques engueulades justifiées pour retard, car sincèrement tous me touchent à chaque fois, surtout dernièrement, et me motive à continuer, à me surpasser pour ne jamais vous décevoir et oblige ma conscience à forcer le travail de mes doigts.  
Allez, je vous dis « au plus vite possible » et en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Je vous embrasse et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2008 (un peu en retard mais je suis plus à sa près en même temps lol, d'ailleurs « joyeux noël » :op)  
Bien à vous,  
Yvy

**24. Quand chaque erreur a sa conséquence**

_Cher journal,_

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je profite que Drago soit parti dire le fond de sa pensée à son futur témoin mort avant de l'être... De toute façon s'il ne le fait pas, je m'en chargerai ensuite et je mettrai ça sur le compte de représailles de guerre... Je sais, autant de violence en si peu de phrases peut étonner mais Blaise n'avait qu'à pas livrer tous nos secrets sur l'oreiller avec une des journalistes les plus vicieuses de notre temps. Et puis « yerk!!! » L'imaginer en train de faire des trucs au lit avec Skeeter... Par Merlin, j'espère que Drago a tord sur ce point... Yerk... Bref, pensons à autre chose que « ça »... A cause de lui, un nouveau « scoop » à la une de la Gazette à croire qu'il ne se passe rien d'autre pour qu'ils s'acharnent sur nous ainsi..._

Franchement qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'aller raconter à cette insecte, qu'il avait été trop occupé durant la soirée pour voir Drago s'en aller avec une « charmante demoiselle », seule raison pour être parti si tôt de sa soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon. Maintenant tout le monde va croire que je suis cocue avant même d'être mariée alors qu'au lieu de m'être infidèle, il me redemandait en mariage avant de me faire l'amour toute la nuit. Forcément, personne ne croirait ça, Skeeter est parole d'évangile... Elle aussi mériterait que je m'occupe à nouveau de son cas... Après Blaise, je vais aller écraser quelques scarabées... Si jamais cette histoire a des conséquences fâcheuses et que Drago n'a pas su se modérer face à Zabini, je le ressuscite et je le torture avant de le tuer à nouveau... Parce que si ça ne suffit pas, non bien sûr ça aurait été trop simple sinon, Monsieur a été dire qu'il m'avait vu en petite tenue un matin, prouvant qu'on avait « larrrrrgemennnnt » consommé le mariage avant qu'il ne soit célébré, me faisant « larrrgemennnt » passer pour facilement séduite et peu séduisante par rapport à ce que Drago avait pu mettre dans son lit... Par Merlin, si Ron lit ça, il va y avoir un massacre... Oh mon Dieu, mes parents lisent ce journal aussi... Blaise, foi de Granger, tu es un homme mort, je te jure que je vais te faire payer tes faiblesses... Et quant à la cerise sur le gâteau, là je laisserais Drago s'en charger. Le faire passer pour un coureur sans coeur, avouant ouvertement qu'il a passé son temps à tromper Pansy et qu'à ce titre, il devait y avoir une meilleure raison que « l'amour » pour que Drago s'enferme définitivement avec moi…Drago n'a d'ailleurs pas vraiment apprécié cette « légère » réputation alors que Blaise connaît visiblement les raisons de tout ça... Tu sais quoi journal? Jamais, jamais et jamais, j'avalerais à nouveau une goutte d'alcool... Ca a failli me faire déraper il n'y a pas si longtemps, et si c'est pour finir comme cet abruti de première... C'est un bon exemple pour rayer ce moyen de décompresser à vie... J'te jure... Mais quel imbécile... On a déjà reçu trois hiboux ce matin, celui de « Belle maman adorée » en premier bien sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de nous porter « la bonne nouvelle » accompagnée de commentaires cinglants... Remarque, j'aurais eu au moins l'occasion de voir à quoi ressemble une colère de Drago Malefoy avant de « l'enchaîner » égoïstement à moi... Je comprends pourquoi tant de gens redoutent cette famille. Je pense que la dernière phrase de l'article a dû quand même profondément blesser Drago et il y a de quoi quand on lit ça : «En fait, ce n'est pas un mariage arrangé caché par une pseudo histoire d'amour que le ministère tente de nous faire avaler mais bel et bien une banale histoire de non précaution d'un soir, indigne du nom des Malefoy, qu'ils essayent de nous cacher. Les valeurs se perdent... » Il faudra d'ailleurs que je tente d'en parler avec lui pour éviter qu'il garde ça pour lui... J'ai l'impression qu'il garde tout en lui... 

_Bon, il va falloir que j'abrège, même si Drago a averti sa mère qu'il la préviendrait de son retour à l'appartement, je parie tout ce que j'ai qu'elle ne va pas s'arrêter à ça... bien au contraire... _

_Au fait, mis à part ça cher journal, je ne vais quand même pas rester sur une note négative alors que j'ai vécu l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie hier soir. Soirée fabuleuse avec Ginny, des ex beaux-frères à mourir de rire, une petite boite à tester (je t'expliquerai au moment venu), et une nuit plus magique que la magie elle-même... Ce sentiment si étourdissant de besoin de l'autre au point de perdre toute notion d'intelligence, cet état de grâce juste en étant tout contre lui, cette douce vibration à chacune de ses respirations, ce réel mal-être lorsqu'il s'éloigne, ces frissons provoqués autant par ses mots que ses caresses…Ce bouleversement total en moi me fait autant peur qu'il me séduit mais il est sûr qu'il est maintenant hors de question de vivre sans... la vie s'ouvre à moi de manière différente, de manière intense, de manière insoupçonnée, m'enveloppant d'un sentiment de sûreté, de confiance, de force ultime au point de me dire « maintenant je sais ce que c'est d'Aimer ». _

_Tiens... ça frappe à la porte... qui ça peut bien être... _

_Ah et oui, j'allais oublier... « J-6 », Merlin que ça approche vite...  
A demain probablement, enfin si je suis pas arrêtée pour meurtre ..._

Enfilant rapidement un pantalon, entrant la chemise de nuit à l'intérieur, petit gilet ample pour pas que « belle-maman » devine le peu de savoir vivre qu'avait sa « belle-fille » le matin, Hermione s'étonna à se voir relativement présentable en quelques secondes et le tout en courant vers la porte d'entrée qui recevait l'assaut d'un éléphant apeuré. Deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle, quelques autres pour remettre ses cheveux en place, trois pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien sur son visage qui pourrait lui attirer une remarque inutile, et cinq pour se concentrer à se calmer par rapport à sa dernière entrevue avec la marâtre, et Hermione ouvrit lentement la porte. Seulement tentait-elle de dire poliment bonjour comme lui avait si souvent martelé ses parents, que la mère de Drago entrait furieuse dans l'appartement de son fils. Hermione leva les yeux en l'air en maudissant le destin de mettre un tel défaut dans la balance d'un tel homme.

- Il n'est pas « encore » là, annonça Hermione avec un manque de patience réel.  
- Vous n'arrivez donc déjà pas à le garder dans votre lit? Piqua Narcissa verte de rage de la situation.  
- Intéressant de voir l'estime que vous portez à votre fils unique...  
- Oh mais, ce n'est pas lui qui est en tord, mais bien vous... Ce n'est que la preuve que vous n'êtes pas faite pour lui! Répliqua avec force Narcissa alors qu'Hermione s'approchait d'elle.  
- Votre fils pense pourtant le contraire! Lança-t-elle alors en lui présentant sa bague de fiançailles avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre sous prétexte d'avoir à se préparer.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait de la douche un peu plus relaxée qu'en y entrant, elle put parfaitement entendre la dispute qui faisait rage dans la salle. Se mettant tout contre la porte pour bien comprendre chaque mot, elle put voir à quel point Drago et sa mère se laissait régir par un code de conduite dont elle ignorait tout. Mais ce qui lui importait c'était de voir avec quelle détermination Drago pouvait la défendre. Elle savait néanmoins au fond d'elle qu'il en était capable même si elle n'y avait pas forcément réfléchi jusque là, mais face à sa mère, là elle tombait quand même de haut dans la surprise. A entendre à quel point il l'estimait intéressante, intelligente, pure, sans arrière-pensée, vivante, sans parler du fait qu'il avoua l'aimer comme jamais il pensait pouvoir être capable de faire, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans lui demander son avis. A cette remarque, Hermione put toutefois constater que Narcissa ne trouva rien à en dire et quand le silence l'intrigua, Hermione osa entrouvrir légèrement la porte. Le regard de défi que les deux Malefoy se lançait était sans précédent pour elle. A ce moment précis, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver et une frayeur incontrôlée de voir Narcissa gagner s'empara d'elle au point de l'empêcher de respirer. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de briser son couple, c'était bien sa belle-mère du fait de la relation quasi fusionnelle qu'elle entretenait avec son fils. Hermione savait que Drago tentait de s'en affranchir du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais dans ce genre de situation elle voyait bien qu'il pouvait vaciller en quelques secondes. A ses yeux, ils auraient eu des baguettes ou même des armes moldues dans les mains, ça n'aurait pas été aussi virulent que ce qui se passait à ce moment là à travers leurs yeux. Ce qui était alors des secondes lui paraissait des heures entières l'obligeant même à se demander si le temps ne s'était pas alors arrêté. Aucun des deux n'avait le reste du corps qui bougeait d'un seul millimètre, tout se passait dans l'expression visuelle entre la mère et le fils. Seulement, et ce, probablement à la grande surprise de Narcissa vu son étonnement, ce fut bel et bien Drago qui remporta la victoire.

- Si je ne suis ni forcé par un quelconque contrat, ni par une quelconque naissance non programmée que vous savez totalement improbable de ma part, ni pour une opération financière, ni par défi ou dépit… pourquoi pensez-vous que je le fais ?

Naturellement, même si Hermione aurait aimé que sa future belle-mère y réponde, c'était trop demander à celle qui ne connaissait que la partie maternelle de l'expression de ce mot dans sa plus grande définition. Sans un mot, celle qui était vaincue par K.O repartit sous le regard déterminé de son fils alors qu'Hermione ne se remettait toujours pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Aucun doute n'était permis, il venait de dire d'une manière détournée qu'il l'épousait parce qu'il l'aimait et même si à force, la frustration de ne pas entendre ces trois petits mots commençait à se faire sentir, cette phrase lancée à la figure de sa belle-mère n'en avait que plus de valeur à ses yeux. Bien sûr, après avoir récupéré le peu de neurones encore en marche après une telle émotion, Hermione ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans les bras de Drago qui semblait peu étonné de sa présence. En voyant ce visage là de son futur mari, elle ne regretta plus, mais alors plus une seule seconde, tous les choix difficiles qu'elle avait dû prendre jusque là. La preuve d'amour qu'il venait de lui donner justifiait tout, absolument tout…

Suite à cela, Hermione donna une leçon de vie en révélant en même temps un secret féminin à Drago. Compliments et attentions étaient toujours généreusement récompensés à la hauteur du plaisir ressentit par sa destinataire. D'une preuve d'amour résultait l'acte d'amour et l'intellect de Drago fut alors un élève attentif à ce cours. Hermione le vit sourire à cette révélation interne et fut satisfaite d'avoir parfaitement fait passer le message tout en étant entièrement comprise.

Vers midi, une fois que les études de rattrapages furent terminées, il fut temps de revenir à la réalité des choses et de penser aux trous de la passoire dont Blaise se servait de langue. Forcément, un déjeuner en public était déjà inévitable, et tel qu'Hermione connaissait à présent Drago, il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'en contente. Et effectivement, lorsqu'elle commença à se préparer, il arriva derrière elle, soufflant très légèrement dans son cou presque hésitant à ne pas lui retirer ce qu'elle avait à peine enfilé tout en se contentant de trois seuls longs baisers – un juste en dessous de l'oreille, un en plein milieu sur la veine empressée par l'émotion, le dernier à la base terminant de lui provoquer un étourdissant frisson-. Il la laissa se reprendre puis remonta à son oreille pour lui murmurer de se faire aussi jolie qu'une femme le ferait pour séduire l'homme qu'elle convoite. Sur le coup, Hermione s'interrogea sur les intentions demandant une telle requête puis compris. Elle mit alors cette robe qui était lié au commencement de leur histoire -ce que Drago remarqua avec un léger sourire suivi d'un « très bon choix »-, arrangea légèrement ses cheveux, fit en sorte d'être aussi séduisante et naturelle tout en ne devenant pas ridicule. Heureusement, elle fut vite rassurée lorsqu'elle sortie de la chambre et qu'elle provoqua un arrêt de respiration spontanée au commanditaire de son apparence. Le petit sentiment de fierté en elle de plaire lui fit remonter la tête, échapper un petit bruit de satisfaction qui fit rire Drago puis elle mit sa cape avec la dignité d'une dame habituée à ce genre de rituel. Une fois dans la rue principale du chemin de Traverse, il ne fut plus question de se cacher ou de jouer les timides. La volonté de Drago était aussi claire que ses intentions.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on joue les amoureux transis ne faisant pas attention au monde qui l'entoure alors qu'en faisant ça on va devenir centre de ce même monde? S'interrogea Hermione comme pour être bien sûre d'avoir compris et pas faire d'erreur.  
- Non, Hermione, juste qu'on ne cache plus un état de fait, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil qui eut pour effet de lui couper toute possibilité de parler.

Il lui prit donc la main juste après de lui avoir refermer une bouche ouverte, et engagea ensuite une conversation avec elle à propos de leur couple. Au début, ce fut plus un amas de bruit plutôt que de paroles compréhensibles mais petit à petit son cerveau se reconnecta et Hermione fut encore une fois surprise de voir à quel point Drago savait s'adapter à la situation. Elle l'écouta alors presque religieusement parler du futur de leur histoire et de sa vision des choses. Visiblement, il souhaitait déménager dans un temps assez court afin de partir sur des bases communes même s'il adorait cet appartement qui avait vu naître cette relation. Jusque là, Hermione arrivait à gérer cette petite appréhension du « après mariage » qu'elle n'avait pas encore elle-même envisagé. Seulement quand le mot « enfant » fut prononcé, là, panique à bord. Même si ce n'était pas du tout le moment ni l'endroit pour aborder cette question, un « Quoi? » instinctif sortit quand même de sa bouche jusque là muette. Ses jambes se statufièrent sur l'instant tellement le sujet de conversation lui provoqua un choc.- Si tu tiens à supporter ma mère te reprocher jours après jours, et là sois-en certaine, elle ne va pas se gêner pour le faire, de ne pas l'avoir fait grand-mère, d'avoir « ruiné la dynastie des Malefoy en plus de l'avoir entaché d'un mariage à sangs mêlés », et empêcher son fils unique de goûter aux joies paternelles, il ne faudra jamais venir t'en plaindre...  
- Non, non, non, mais, non, attends là !!! Tu me sors ça comme ça! Normal! En pleine rue! Ah au fait, pour les enfants... Les en plus! Vous n'en avez pas qu'un seul par génération en plus? Et puis, je ne sais pas, tu pourrais quand même m'en parler, non? S'époumona-t-elle presque à attirer davantage les regards sur eux.  
- Et on fait quoi là? On parle, non? Baissa d'un ton Drago tout en souriant à quelques personnes trop curieuses.  
- Oui, en pleine rue! Reprit-elle de pleine gorge avant de se rendre compte de la situation et se calmer légèrement.  
- Ah parce qu'il y a un endroit pour parler maintenant? La rue ce n'est pas permis? Ironisa-t-il à l'énerver.  
- Mais arrête Drago! Ce n'est pas un sujet comme le temps ou le programme télé du soir!  
- Le programme quoi? Questionna-t-il en levant un sourcil tout en se disant que ça lui rappelait un vague souvenir sans savoir d'où exactement.  
- Télé, bref, ne change pas de sujet. C'est quand même pas rien ce sujet « là » !  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi il est si particulier que ça... On va se marier et si j'ai bonne mémoire on attend de gens mariés qu'ils fassent des enfants, non? Déclara-t-il presque comme un professeur devant un élève.  
- Les autres ont s'en fout Drago, il s'agit de toi et moi!  
- Et on va se marier! Donc...  
- Il est hors de question d'avoir des enfants parce que la société ou la normalité ou la dynastie ou ta mère ou la mienne ou Dieu le père ou Merlin ou je ne sais pas qui ou quoi le désire! Si on devient parents c'est parce qu'on l'aura souhaité et désiré l'être! Toi et moi! Expliqua-t-elle dans une même respiration ce qui fit sourire légèrement Drago avant de redevenir sérieux.  
- Si j'ai bien compris, tu es en train de me faire comprendre que tu ne souhaites pas d'enfants avec moi? Te marier oui, mais les enfants, non?  
- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit! C'est juste que je n'en veux pas si c'est uniquement par obligation morale et sociale!  
- Toi et ta fâcheuse manie à vouloir faire tout contre les normes de notre société... Après les elfes, la non récompense pour service rendu à la communauté, voilà que tu vas nous militer contre le droit d'avoir des enfants par « envie d'en avoir »... Tu sais qu'il y a un mot pour ça? Anticonformiste !  
- Et fière de l'être !  
- Et si c'est moi qui te le demande? Si c'est moi qui te dis que j'aimerais bien qu'un jour, on agrandisse notre famille avec autre chose qu'un chat ou un chien? Qu'on fasse une place sur l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy? Osa-t-il dire non sans déglutir après, preuve d'un effort tout particulier pour lui.  
- Oh, on arrive! S'échappa Hermione qui ne savait plus vraiment gérer la situation tellement elle en devenait déstabilisante.

Avoir des enfants avec Drago, « des », « un » déjà était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais encore envisagée. Et pourtant, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'un jour où l'autre, la question se poserait. Elle l'aimait, donc bien sûr qu'avoir un enfant avec lui était une continuité de leur relation, une nouvelle preuve d'amour, un acte d'amour total exprimant leur attachement l'un à l'autre. Avoir un enfant avec l'homme qu'on aime est la finalité la plus ultime, entière et sacrée presque, c'était donner la vie à deux! Seulement, pour le moment, il fallait déjà gérer leur couple, leur situation, leur histoire, leur relation avec le reste de leurs proches et de la communauté, Hermione ne se sentait donc pas forcément capable de gérer en plus de ça un nouveau né. Une chose à la fois, et là c'était trop tôt à son goût. Drago s'aperçut toutefois de son malaise. Une fois assis à une table et non dans un box pour être bien à la vue de tous, et ce en attendant également Blaise, il lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille qu'il s'excusait de l'avoir brusquée sur un sujet qui devrait être plaisant théoriquement. Il la rassura ensuite en lui avouant qu'il ne se sentait pas non plus prêt à devenir père et que pour le moment, la priorité était la survie de leur couple. Hermione fut alors totalement d'accord avec lui à ce sujet et lorsqu'elle vit Blaise arriver tout penaud, une certaine rage en elle lui rendit toute sa combativité sur ce point.

Dire que l'ambiance fut glaciale était peu dire. Hermione démontrait à quel point il était facile pour une femme de faire la tête sans sourciller une seule seconde. Malgré les flashs des photographes à l'extérieur du restaurant, il était clair qu'elle estimait hors de question de faire le premier pas pour calmer la situation. Blaise, lui, n'en menait pas plus large également, serpentard dans l'âme, ses habitudes ne lui permettait pas de céder ainsi même s'il avait tord. Ce fut donc Drago qui désamorça la situation. Il se remplit son verre de vin sans en proposer à personne d'autre, félicita le serveur d'apporter les repas juste au moment où il le désirait, se mit à manger sans même souhaiter un bon appétit ni même calculer leur présence. Si Blaise ne s'en formalisa pas, Hermione elle, fixa son fiancé comme pour être sûre de bien voir ce qu'elle voyait. Il les ignorait! Royalement même ! Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur ! Elle détestait! De rage, elle jeta sa serviette sur la table et croisa les bras, supposant que ça ferait réagir son serpentard vicieux machiavélique de fiancé à deux doigts se repartir seul de l'autel. Mais même ça, rien, nada, niet! Il continuait à manger son assiette consciencieusement sans se préoccuper du reste du monde. Elle but son verre d'eau d'une traite et reposa son verre avec vigueur. Toujours aucune réaction de Drago alors que Blaise, lui, la regarda d'un oeil. Elle se racla la gorge. Dernière tentative. 

- Agréable, non? Murmura-t-il après avoir pris bien le temps de finir de mâcher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Un partout. Après la leçon qu'Hermione lui avait fait au matin, c'était à elle d'en recevoir une. Elle regarda Blaise avec un air de reproche comme pour lui faire comprendre que Serpentard ou pas c'était lui qui avait fait sa bourde. Elle le fixa, exprimant plein de morale à travers son regard combiné avec ses sourcils. Le plissement léger de son nez et l'expression de ses yeux s'associaient à interpréter son sentiment. Il était peut-être un Serpentard orgueilleux mais elle était une Gryffondor courageuse et patiente. Et Blaise céda. Victoire pour Hermione qui décida ensuite de se resservir à boire de manière très sensuelle comme pour se célébrer elle-même cette bataille remportée. Elle vit Drago sourire à son manège.

- Ok... J'ai merdé, je m'excuse... Mais elle a vraiment tout fait pour m'avoir celle-là... Et sa plume... Je vous jure que si cette fichue plume se retrouve à nouveau à travers de mon chemin, je la déplume très lentement pour lui faire écrire toute les souffrances du monde! S'exclama Blaise. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'a envoûtée!!! Elle a probablement mis quelque chose dans mon, enfin mes, verres... J'ai envie de vomir à me souvenir de l'avoir trouvé séduisante... Moi! Une vieille !!! Je m'en veux assez moi-même pour que vous en rajoutiez...  
- Tu veux son adresse? Osa Drago avant de rire du regard tueur de Blaise.  
- Ca y est? Tu t'en lasses? Répliqua-t-il avec les mêmes armes. Tu me refiles tes vieilleries? Tu m'as pris pour un brocanteur? Remarque... sourit-il tout en plaçant son regard sur Hermione.  
- Tu as une seconde pour imaginer autre chose sinon c'est la tienne d'adresse que je donne à Skeeter... pesta Drago qui n'appréciait pas forcément l'esprit fertile de son ami.  
- Et si vous continuez tous les deux, c'est moi qui vais aller la voir en avouant que tu m'épouses uniquement pour cacher tes tendances amoureuses secrètes avec ton meilleur ami, pesta Hermione histoire de se mettre à leur niveau puis de prouver sa supériorité féminine.  
- Elle est toujours comme ça? Demanda alors Blaise à Drago.  
- C'est un échantillon oui... répondit-il naturellement.  
- Tout s'explique alors... s'amusa Blaise. Veinard va...  
- Non, juste la classe, se venta-t-il sur un ton digne d'un total bad boy.

Le fait qu'il se mette à rire de cette remarque stupide totalement masculine, à écoeurer la féministe demeurant au fond d'Hermione, lui donna la nausée. Mais la cérémonie d'enterrement de hache de guerre eut raison de sa garde intérieure. Voir Drago s'amuser avec Blaise en crachant sur les manies, manières, coutumes, habitudes des femmes dans les cas extrêmes fut assez déstabilisant dans un premier temps mais l'autodérision qu'elle avait appris avec Ron durant sa jeunesse lui permit de s'intégrer à la longue. Au fur et à mesure, elle essaya également de leur montrer que les hommes n'étaient pas en reste dans le ridicule qu'ils énonçaient et bizarrement ça les faisait moins rire. Forcément elle en prit donc un peu pour son grade mais dès que Blaise allait trop loin, Drago le lui faisait remarquer. Lui seul en avait le droit parce qu'il savait comment se rattraper derrière et Hermione trouva ça vraiment touchant et particulièrement très séduisant.

Lorsqu'ils finirent le repas et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte où au moins une vingtaine de photographes voyaient enfin la fin de leur attente arriver, Hermione vit Drago donner une petite tape sur l'épaule à Blaise l'air de dire « bon courage ». Les flashs se succédèrent ensuite à aveugler l'ancienne Gryffondor, l'empêchant de bien saisir ce qui se passait mis à part la main de Drago qui attrapait la sienne afin de la diriger à travers la foule de journalistes affamés de scoop. Elle entendit alors Blaise déclarer que les propos de Rita était le résultat unique de procédés peu professionnels de sa part et nullement à prendre au sérieux. Il ajouta ensuite qu'il était vraiment ravi que son meilleur ami ait enfin trouvé une femme à sa mesure et que même si à la base il avait été très surpris de son choix, il l'approuvait à présent totalement. Puis Drago prit le relais une fois encore pour insister sur le fait ce n'était pas des actions non justifiables ou des articles douteux qui auraient raison de leur décision, et que le mariage aurait bel et bien lieu. Les journalistes se tournèrent ensuite vers Hermione en la harcelant de dévoiler ouvertement ses sentiments envers Drago et après ce qu'elle avait pu recevoir de sa part depuis ce matin, elle mit un point d'honneur à empêcher Drago de couper court à cette séance de torture.

- Oui, je l'aime, répondit-elle tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Le passé que nous avons l'un et l'autre est différent certes dans une certaine manière mais proche dans le sens où on sait tous les deux par où l'autre est passé. Les différences nous ont rapprochées, nous ont appris la tolérance, l'absurdité des préjugés, la compréhension et le pardon. J'ai appris à le connaître au delà des apparences et en plus d'avoir une confiance totale en lui, oui, je l'aime.

Le baiser qu'il lui donna dès que la dernière syllabe fut sortie de sa bouche sortirait probablement sur la une des journaux dès le lendemain matin. L'euphorie que pouvait procurer un tel baiser lui fit oublier tout ce qui se passait autour. Limite ces éclairs de lumières qui les entouraient rajoutaient un côté mystique particulier à ce moment incomparable. Ils étaient ailleurs, l'un comme l'autre. Même le baiser terminé, ils ne purent rouvrir tout de suite les yeux à la fois à cause de l'aveuglement mais aussi par l'émotion ressentie. Blaise en profita alors pour faire sa BA de la journée en réparation de sa bourde de la veille en demandant aux journalistes de partir, maintenant qu'ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Il déclara ensuite avoir beaucoup de choses à faire et préféra les laisser seuls. Seulement l'option de rentrer tranquilles dans leur appartement et de continuer ce que leurs hormones commençaient à réclamer aurait été trop simple. Non, bien sûr, si la simplicité était une notion obligatoire pour qu'un couple se solidifie, ils n'en seraient pas un. Non, eux, c'était presque une nouvelle maladie qui les poursuivait : « la Compliquité ». Notion de toujours attirer les ennuis, de séduire les emmerdes, d'appâter les complications. Et à ce moment là, la « Compliquité » se nommait Ronald Weasley. Adossé à un mur, visiblement juste après que la rue fut un peu plus dégagée, il finit par signaler sa présence.

- Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent, non? Lança-t-il les bras croisés, contenant sa colère et sa rage.  
- Ron? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? S'étonna Hermione subitement mal à l'aise en se souvenant de ses pensées matinales.  
- C'est une rue publique, à ce que je sache, j'ai le droit d'y être tout autant que vous! Se justifia-t-il en serrant les dents.  
- Que veux-tu Weasley? Demanda ensuite Drago en sentant bien arriver un conflit et ne préférant pas tourner autour du pot durant des heures malgré la main d'Hermione se posant sur son torse souhaitant un peu de modération.  
- L'empêcher de faire l'erreur de sa vie! Répondit-il froidement en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.  
- C'est bon, ça je l'ai déjà fait, répliqua Drago sur le même ton.  
- Tu insinues que toi, toi le petit merdeux de Poudlard, fils à son papa mangemort, sang pur et fier de l'être, infidèle jusqu'au bout des ongles, toi, tu peux rendre heureux une femme généreuse, altruiste, courageuse, passionnée, exceptionnelle et magnifique que tu ne mérites pas?  
- Pas plus qu'un trouillard de première, toutou suiveur ne prenant les bonnes décisions au bons moments, vivant sous la coupe de sa maman chérie, et surtout incapable de garder une femme effectivement si exceptionnelle et de la rendre heureuse... Tu as eu ta chance Weasley, elle a fait son choix! Et seule!  
- Elle me reviendra! Tu devras vivre avec ce doute quotidien qu'elle me reviendra. Hermione et moi ont est ensemble depuis notre première année à Poudlard et on finira ensemble quoi qu'il se passe! Tu n'es qu'un sale parasite dans notre histoire!  
- Je préfère vivre avec ce doute que de vivre tout en sachant qu'un autre fait l'amour aussi souvent que possible à la femme que j'aime et qu'elle y prend grand plaisir! Attaqua Drago alors qu'Hermione commençait à se sentir très mal dans cette situation. Mais attends autant que tu veux, je sais pertinemment quelle chance j'ai et contrairement à toi, je vais profiter de chaque jour pour lui donner toutes les raisons de ne jamais me quitter.  
- Hermione n'est pas le genre de fille qui s'achète! Argumenta-t-il en estimant marquer un point.  
- Exact, c'est le genre de fille qu'on apprend à écouter, qu'on respecte, qu'on soutient dans ses projets et qu'on aime dans sa forme la plus ultime. Chose que tu ne sais visiblement pas faire...  
- Bon ok messieurs, intervint enfin Hermione, à bout de nerf et à deux doigts de pleurer. Ron, sincèrement je suis désolée que tous les deux ça n'ait pas marché. J'ai espéré tant d'années que tu réalises tes erreurs et que tu reviennes vers moi seulement voilà, c'est Drago qui s'est trouvé sur ma route et ce, d'une manière des plus inattendues. J'ai du faire un choix dans un premier temps, et c'était toi parce que tout comme toi, je pensais que nous deux c'était notre destin. Seulement voilà, ce que m'a fait découvrir Drago c'est que l'amour que j'avais pour toi était celui d'un proche. Tu es et restera toujours une personne importante pour moi au même titre qu'Harry, Ginny ou même mes parents, mais c'est de Drago dont je suis tombée amoureuse et c'est lui que je vais épouser. Ne me reproche pas d'avoir suivi mon coeur Ron, j'ai accepté que tu sois heureux avec celle qui m'a remplacée avant même que je puisse ravaler mon ego, à ton tour d'accepter que je sois heureuse dans les bras d'une autre personne.  
- Mais c'est...  
- Drago Malefoy, oui, merci Ron, je m'en étais aperçu... Et après? Si tu t'arrêtes à tes souvenirs et à son nom alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que l'image que tu as de lui, Ron !  
- Il va te tromper avant même que tu fêtes ta première semaine de mariage!!! Argumenta Ron en pointant Drago du doigt, chose que l'intéressé n'apprécia pas.  
- Baisse ça! S'emporta Drago tout en mettant sa main à sa poche.  
- Stop! Ordonna alors Hermione. Ecoute Ron, je souhaite te garder comme ami parce que je tiens à toi, mais si tu continues sur ce ton avec l'homme que je vais épouser, je serais contrainte de faire un choix et je peux t'assurer qu'il sera vite fait en ta défaveur! J'en ai marre de tes excès d'humeur Ron. Il est grand temps pour toi d'assumer tes actes et tes choix. J'ai fait le mien! Et puis ne fais pas cette tête de vieille mule empâtée! Allez, ravale ta rancoeur et ta mauvaise foi puis passe le bonjour à Harry, Ginny et mes deux amours, on se voit samedi pour le mariage! Termina-t-elle avec d'un sourire dont elle ne savait même pas elle-même d'où il pouvait provenir.

Elle prit ensuite le bras de Drago, presque frustrée de ne pas exprimer tout ce que ces hormones et son esprit embrumé par la rage lui dictait de faire. Même si elle avait arrondi les angles pour éviter un bain de sang, une boule de rage était toute aussi vivace que celle de Drago. Comment Ron osait-il lui dire quoi que ce soit alors que tout était quand même de sa faute à la base. C'était lui qui avait estimé qu'une demande en mariage se faisait bourré jusqu'en chaque pore de la peau et que le non donné sous la colère était à prendre comme parole d'évangile. S'il la connaissait aussi bien qu'il le prétendait, il aurait dû savoir qu'une fois calmée, la demande reformulée de manière plus romantique aurait obtenu un oui. Seulement au lieu de ça, il avait préféré lui faire payer en sortant, même pas deux mois après, avec cette fille qui avait eu probablement moins de scrupules que Drago à briser les espoirs de celle qui aurait dû être à sa place. Ron avait fait moins dans la délicatesse qu'elle à ce moment là et elle avait tout pris dans la figure sans ménagement. Alors non, non Ron n'avait pas le droit de la juger sur sa décision. La main fermement agrippée à celle de son fiancé, elle était bien décidée à ne plus se laisser avoir par l'esprit quelque peu manipulateur d'un homme trop souvent axé sur sa petite vie.

Une fois revenus à l'appartement et la pression redescendue, aucun des deux n'osa toutefois d'aborder le sujet. Drago s'affairait à ses dossiers, qu'il avait mis de côté sur son bureau du fait de la préparation du mariage, bien que parfois Hermione le surprenait à la regarder du coin de l'oeil, et elle s'occupait de répondre à tous les courriers reçus suite à l'article afin d'affirmer à ceux qui voulaient l'entendre que tout allait bien entre eux. « Non, Drago ne m'a pas trompé avec votre fille, ce soir là nous étions en plein repas avec nos témoins, votre fille fréquente donc une autre personne et je vous prierais de ne pas faire circuler des rumeurs non fondées »; « Non, le ministère ne nous a pas emprisonné dans une des salles d'études dans le département de l'amour en tant que cobaye »; « Non, aucun chocolat provenant de la boutique des Weasley est responsable de notre union, néanmoins je vous conseillerais leur nouvelle boite Aphrodisia qui pourrait rendre service à votre fils s'il n'ose pas avouer ses sentiments à celle qui l'attend, même si au début il risque de délirer un peu, par la suite il sera tellement heureux de clamer son amour que la demoiselle ne risque pas d'oublier sa déclaration. »; « Non, le ministère n'a pas organisé notre rencontre, seul le destin s'en est chargé lorsque nous avions onze ans alors pas la peine de demander audience... » ; « Oui, Ron est libre à ma connaissance... » Commença-t-elle à écrire avant de continuer la lecture, de voir la signature de la lettre et de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de son ancienne collègue de bureau lorsqu'elle travaillait avec Steve. S'étouffant presque de rire tellement elle trouvait la situation risible, elle attira l'attention de Drago.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
- Oh rien, juste que dans l'une des lettres, une des secrétaires de Steve me demande des renseignements sur Ron et de manière assez détaillée, répondit-elle à moitié hilare tellement c'était ridicule et pathétique selon elle.  
- A jouer les coeurs brisés, chose qu'il sait faire naturellement déjà, il va rapidement se consoler, commenta Drago avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses documents alors qu'Hermione riait déjà beaucoup moins.  
- Ne le juge pas Drago s'il te plaît, défendit-elle en appréhendant la réaction de son fiancé. Il n'est peut-être pas le plus démonstratif des hommes mais il a un coeur généreux et un sens du devoir très développé. Ron est quelqu'un de bien derrière sa carapace!  
- Epouse-le alors! Cracha-t-il sur un ton froid et vindicatif qui fit mal à Hermione.  
- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne me convient pas qu'il ne peut pas convenir à quelqu'un Drago! Et si je voulais l'épouser, je ne serais pas là en ce moment même je te signale, mais avec lui en train d'organiser le mariage qu'il m'avait proposé! Rebondit-elle en voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le monopole de la parole blessante.  
- Bon stop! De toute façon il est l'heure d'aller voir tes parents si je ne me trompe pas, et puis j'ai assez entendu parlé de lui pour aujourd'hui, pour ne pas dire pour la semaine et plus...  
- Drago attends, soupira-t-elle, en ne souhaitant pas non plus continuer dans une escalade de dispute, tout en le rejoignant. Comme je lui ai dit, j'ai fait mon choix, et c'est toi que je veux garder auprès de moi pour le restant de mes jours... Lui ne restera qu'un simple ami et tu es l'homme de ma vie, déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement sans lui laisser vraiment le temps de se remettre de ces phrases touchantes même pour un homme faussement insensible. 

Apaisé par ce baiser bienvenu, le couple arriva alors chez les Granger en fin d'après-midi pour le traditionnel « tea time » qu'Hermione aimait honorer avec eux. Bien sûr, à peine arrivée, elle fut accaparée par sa mère qui lui demandait des nouvelles de l'avancement du mariage et laissa presque sans le vouloir Drago seul avec son père. Du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait voir qu'ils n'étaient quand même pas très à l'aise et s'étouffa presque à se rendre compte ensuite qu'il parlait probablement d'elle vu les coup d'oeil furtifs en sa direction. Avec sa mère qui la saoulait de flots de mots que son esprit luttait à assembler pour former des phrases cohérentes, et ce spectacle masculin peu rassurant, Hermione sentit comme un frisson la parcourir. Heureusement la bouilloire devint héroïne malgré elle et sauva Hermione d'une mort par noyade. Les cinq minutes de silence, qui s'en suivirent du fait de l'harmonieux mélange du sucre et du thé dans la tasse de sa mère, furent un réel paradis sur terre au point qu'elle compara ensuite tout autant cette petite cuillère se posant sur la soucoupe comme le démon le plus sadique au monde puisqu'il était le signe du retour du moulin à paroles. Hermione regarda à nouveau son homme du coin de l'oeil, échangea un bref sourire avec lui puis supporta avec plus de concentration ce que sa mère avait impérativement besoin de lui dire. Sur le coup, elle se promit quand même que si elle avait des enfants, elle ferait le maximum pour ne pas leur imposer ça, en souvenir de la torture passée.

Sa mère lui rappela quand même qu'elle avait oublié d'inviter quelques cousines oubliées depuis des années mais qu'elle tenait à les convier à l'unique mariage qu'elle n'aurait jamais à organiser. Hermione avait beau lui dire que les invitations étaient déjà prêtes à partir, sa mère décréta qu'elle en ferait faire de son côté pour pallier aux oublis malencontreux de sa fille. Il ne restait plus qu'à Hermione de régler la logistique du repas et rajouter quinze cousines germaines (ou pas) en plus, douze cousins aux mêmes degrés, et un peu moins de conjoints. Bien sûr, avec tous ces adultes, il y avait les enfants à gérer mais là, sa mère semblait confuse de ne pas savoir combien d'enfants ses chères cousines et cousins avaient pu engendrer. Hermione remercia son père de n'avoir « vraiment » plus de famille mis à part celle de sa femme à supporter.

- Mais au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire ma fille? Intervint d'un seul coup sa mère après avoir vérifié que les hommes n'étaient plus à portée de vue et d'ouïes. D'après le journal de ce matin, tu serais enceinte d'un homme infidèle de nature? Enchaîna-t-elle en surprenant une nouvelle fois Hermione dans l'art et la manière de passer du coq à l'âne en toute innocence.  
- Maman, cette Rita se complaît à écrire tout ce qui est l'inverse de la vérité... Il ne faut pas croire ce que ce scarabée peut sortir. C'est une femme envieuse, arriviste, perfide et viscéralement méchante.  
- Seulement, il y a bien des indices qui ont dus la conduire à écrire ce genre d'article non? Insista sa mère en écartant la liste où résidait le nom des fameuses cousines comme si ça n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux.  
- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte maman. Drago et moi, nous avons déjà bien du mal à construire notre couple avec toutes ces attaques quotidiennes alors fonder une famille maintenant serait pure folie. On n'en est pas du tout à ce stade et je ne pense pas qu'on le soit de sitôt, ajouta Hermione, pensive, alors que sa mère ne semblait pas convaincue.  
- Et sur sa fidélité? Appuya-t-elle sur le seul point sensible de la situation.  
- Drago et Pansy étaient fiancés depuis leur naissance. Comme on vous l'a expliqué, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on est venu à se revoir après ces quelques années. Il ne souhaitait pas ce mariage imposé et je lui ai apporté la solution. Effectivement, d'après ce que je sais, il n'a pas été fidèle à la parole que ses parents et ceux de Pansy avaient scellée mais jamais Drago n'a éprouvé de sentiments amoureux pour elle donc à partir de là je ne sais pas s'il est totalement condamnable de ces moments « d'égarement », argumenta-t-elle en se rappelant qu'elle avait été elle aussi une maîtresse avant que Drago ne se libère de Pansy. Et puis, le soir où soit disant il me trompait, il était en réalité avec moi pour me mettre ceci au doigt, avança-t-elle avec un geste de la main en même temps, jusque là habillement dissimulée.  
- Oh... resta stupéfaite sa mère en voyant la beauté de la bague de fiançailles. On peut lui reconnaître un certain bon goût...  
- Merci, intervint l'intéressé qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec le père d'Hermione à cet instant précis.  
- En tout cas, je suis ravie que vous ne vous pressiez pas pour fonder une famille, se félicita la mère d'Hermione un peu soulagée face au regard sûr que lui offrait son futur gendre tout en allant s'asseoir à côté de sa fiancée. Vous êtes jeunes et Hermione doit à présent recommencer toute sa carrière professionnelle après le fiasco du consulat, argumenta-t-elle en mettant un pied dans un plat fumant.  
- Maman... soupira Hermione tout en suppliant son père du regard pour qu'il intervienne.  
- Laisse-les donc un peu tranquille maintenant que tu as tes réponses... Hermione semble heureuse et épanouie avec ce rebelle au grand coeur, se moqua son père, c'est tout ce qui doit compter. Et par pitié brûle moi cette liste avec ces cousines que j'espère ne jamais plus avoir le « plaisir » de revoir... Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons...  
- Quand même, ces gens de votre communauté vont s'attendre à un faire part et vont penser que notre fille n'a pas de vertu alors qu'elle a bien plus de moralité que nombre d'entre eux, s'emporta-t-elle alors qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme jamais, ce qui fit rire son père.  
- Hermione sera mariée avant d'être mère, pour ça, vous pouvez compter sur moi, répondit Drago fermement. En m'épousant, elle épouse mon nom et il est hors de question qu'il soit traîné dans la boue par une vieille envieuse. Néanmoins si cela devait être le cas, ce qui ne l'est pas, insista-t-il, ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire, continua-t-il en provoquant presque un arrêt cardiaque à Hermione.  
- Comment ça? Réussit-elle à dire quand même.  
- La continuité du nom... Un jour où l'autre, il faudra y penser, alors maintenant ou plus tard... Ce n'est pas comme si on avait dix-sept ans.  
- Seulement, Hermione doit se retrouver un emploi avant! Ce n'est pas enceinte jusqu'au cou qu'elle pourra faire ses preuves et encore moins dans les langes!  
- Bon, stop, paniqua l'intéressée qui se voyait déjà avec de la bave sur les épaules, le nez agressé par des odeurs pestilentielle et des oreilles torturés par des cris incessants. Une chose à la fois... Déjà le mariage, après on verra... D'ailleurs, il faudrait rentrer Drago. Je suis épuisée et demain j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend avec ta mère en plus de la mienne et je sens qu'elle va me nécessiter « toute » mon énergie...  
- Que veux-tu dire par là? S'offusqua sa mère alors que son mari tentait de la modérer d'un geste compatissant.  
- Juste que vivement que ce mariage soit passé, soupira Hermione en regardant Drago du coin de l'oeil avant d'en obtenir un sourire de soutient.  
- Ce fut un plaisir, monsieur et madame Granger, je vous dis donc à bientôt!  
- Au moins à samedi prochain, déclara le père de la fiancée tout en lui serra la main. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.  
- Merci papa, embrassa Hermione avant d'en faire autant à sa mère tout en lui glissant un je t'aime bienvenu.  
- Moi aussi ma chérie, soupira-t-elle avant de les voir transplaner.

Soulagés visiblement l'un comme l'autre de rentrer, un certain silence pesa néanmoins à cause de deux sujets sensibles. Hermione et Drago se regardaient successivement du coin de l'oeil sans jamais oser amorcer la conversation et ce petit manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux dans le lit. Hermione tournée de son côté, Drago à moitié assis, adossé au mur avec un oreiller pour adoucir le contact, l'un comme l'autre avait de quoi estimer la situation ridicule. Hermione retournait tout ça dans sa tête et de nombreux tableaux se succédaient sans qu'elle n'ait le pouvoir d'arrêter ça.

Le premier la plaçait en Mrs Weasley numéro deux, mais en moins douée, ce qui résultait à un appartement complètement délabré, avec des langes qui pendouillaient un peu partout, deux enfants se disputant un morceau de pain tellement ils étaient affamés, un qui hurlait à la mort parce qu'un quatrième venait de lui prendre son jouet et elle qui se concentrait à lire un livre ayant pour thème la maternité, ou comment être une bonne mère de bientôt cinq enfants vu la rondeur de son ventre. Après s'être secoué la tête, c'était un fils unique tel un Malefoy junior copie conforme de ce qu'elle avait du subir jeune qui se présenta à elle. Il la méprisait parce qu'elle avait fait de lui le premier sang mêlé de son illustre famille et il en avait honte. Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer à la pensée d'être repoussé par son propre enfant à cause de ses origines. Se forçant à imaginer autre chose, ce fut une fille qui vint venger son orgueil. Vive, maligne, intelligente et arborant des cheveux aussi lisses que blond, cette petite semblait être un parfait mélange entre Drago et elle, seulement elle savait que Drago exigerait d'elle un fils pour la continuité du nom. Alors qu'une quatrième situation naissait petit à petit, elle sentit un mouvement à côté d'elle et une main se placer sur son ventre avant de sentir le menton de Drago se poser sur son épaule. Venant de lui, cette marque de tendresse n'était surtout pas à repousser.

- Jusque là, j'ai toujours envisagé ma paternité juste pour la succession mais avec toi pour mère, le jour où on aura un enfant, parce que ce jour viendra, ça ne sera pas pour des questions de descendance mais bel et bien parce qu'il sera la preuve de notre amour. On a tout notre temps de toute façon Hermione. Il viendra quand le destin l'aura décidé et j'avoue que pour le moment j'ai plutôt envie de profiter de toi que de transplaner dans tout Londres pour te chercher des fraises.  
- Préjugé pathétique... On n'est pas toute à réclamer des fraises franchement...  
- Très bien, alors tu iras te les chercher puisque c'est si pathétique...  
- Mais je ne sais pas d'avance si je vais en vouloir ou pas, ce que je te dis simplement c'est que les femmes enceintes ont toutes leur façon de réagir face aux changements qui s'opèrent en elles. Il n'y a rien de défini, c'est tout!  
- Ah oui donc si je te ramène des fraises pour te faire plaisir, tu les refuseras? S'amusa Drago.  
- Mais je n'en veux pas de tes fraises! Pesta-t-elle en ne comprenant pas qu'elle courrait droit vers la taquinerie.  
- Tant mieux, ça m'en fera plus alors!  
- Mais garde-les tes fraises! S'énerva-t-elle en repoussant la main de Drago.  
- Et bien si c'est faux pour les fraises, j'espère que c'est également faux pour le sale caractère capricieux, parce que sinon je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge avec toi... désespéra d'avance Drago avant de lui faire de tendres baisers dans le cou de sa fiancée, totalement livrée à ses lèvres.  
- N'essaie pas de m'avoir comme ça, tu n'y arriveras pas... Bougonna-t-elle.  
- Je vais finir par croire que tu es déjà enceinte, se moqua davantage Drago sans pour autant s'arrêter dans son harcèlement.  
- Tu irais me chercher des fraises? Lança-t-elle à demi amusée.  
- Non, là j'ai plutôt envie de tester la rumeur qui dit qu'une femme enceinte est plus réceptive à la tendresse, et puis, il y en a dans le frigo... Remarque je peux aller les chercher si tu veux qu'on s'amuse avec, sourit-il en imaginant un jeu amoureux assez.  
- Dodo... couina Hermione avant de voir que cette requête se solda par une attaque plus ardente de son compagnon à lever les yeux en l'air avant de céder. Va donc chercher les fraises alors...  
- Comme quoi les rumeurs ont toujours un fond de vérité, rit légèrement Drago avant d'embrasser le ventre d'Hermione à présent sur le dos tout en murmurant « un jour ... » avant de se lever pour aller quérir de quoi rassasier tous leurs appétits.


	25. Quand on est tourmenté par ses démons

**Messages de l'auteur :**

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Déjà, permettez-moi de vous souhaitez une bonne année 2010. _

_Ensuite, je m'incline devant vous pour m'excuser de mon très long retard._

_De multiples raisons y sont à l'origine mais nullement mon envie d'arrêter d'écrire. Ce que je commence, je le termine, il y aura donc une fin à cette fiction. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas tant à attendre pour le chapitre 26 et je vais tout faire pour._

_Je vous remercie sincèrement de votre fidélité._

_Je vous laisse à présent lire ce chapitre 25 (non corrigé à 100%)._

_A très bientôt_

_Yvy_

**25. Etre ou ne pas être tourmentée par ses démons intérieurs**

_Cher Journal,_

_Avec ce lundi, j'entre dans la ligne droite. Il ne reste plus que 5 jours avant que je devienne l'épouse de Drago Malefoy. Enfin, ça c'est s'il ne change pas d'avis (quoi que là ça va encore j'ai pas trop de doute), ou que sa mère réussisse à nous faire rompre (déjà plus probable), ou que Pansy trouve le moyen de récupérer Drago (mais pour ça il faudrait qu'elle passe du temps aux archives et vu qu'à Poudlard elle n'allait à la bibliothèque uniquement parce que Drago y était, j'ai toute mes chances...), ou qu'un mage noir refuse ce mariage « contre nature » et nous enferme dans le meilleur des cas dans un noir et poisseux cachot (là, ça serait vraiment la poisse) avec le spectre de Narcissa me disant « tout est de ta faute!!! », ou que le ministère trouve une autre idée farfelue à tout annuler (remarque au pire on fait sans leur consentement), ou alors on peut aussi mourir d'épuisement à faire autant l'amour (idée pas si déprimante d'ici 50 ou 60 ans) ... En parlant de ça, Merlin quelle forme! Il est insatiable! Bon, je ne vais pas trop m'en plaindre parce que voilà, je crois que s'il ralentissait le rythme, ça me manquerait maintenant, mais quand même, quelle santé! On sent l'expérience... Ron se sentirait honteux s'il savait... _

_Il est si... et si... sa passion est tellement... Non, même sur mon journal intime, c'est trop intime pour le raconter... Je sais très bien que tu es un petit pervers qui aime bien ce genre d'info croustillante mais j'ai tout de même une pudeur qu'il faut respecter. Et ce n'est pas négociable petit journal vicieux! Non mais! Non, pas la peine de tenter de corrompre mon style avec ton air miséreux! _

_Pour en revenir à ton utilité première, ce week-end aura été des plus déstabilisants. Entre notre enterrement de vie de célibataire et un dimanche houleux avec ce mémorable face à face Ron/Drago, je suis presque ravie d'être à nouveau en semaine. D'habitude on attend toujours que le week-end arrive, et bien moi, pour le moment je préfère l'inverse. Heureusement, il y a plus de jours dans la semaine que le week-end. Je suis gagnante dans l'histoire pour une fois. _

_Bon je n'ai pas beaucoup à dire en fait ce matin. Après une nuit paisible avec Drago, tous mes problèmes se sont envolés pour quelques heures encore. Pour le moment, je suis bien donc pas trop de bavardage à faire. _

_Ah, si, histoire de te tenir au courant. Blaise n'est pas mort, il a juste baissé son caleçon (enfin manière de dire n'est ce pas, je n'ai pas vu son « loup » grand heureusement). D'ailleurs, bizarre que Rita n'a pas rédigé d'article ce matin à la gazette. J'ai bien tout fouillé pour voir quelle serait sa contre attaque suite à notre déclaration mais peut-être qu'a le voir, « le grand méchant loup » (quoi que grand, grand, vite dit quand même vu ses mains – oui journal, à voir la longueur des doigts par rapport à la paume de la main, vu que le gêne déterminant ce rapport est le même qui détermine le « loup »,on peut deviner la « dangerosité » du « loup », pour une fois la magie n'a rien à y voir, et Blaise à des fins petits doigts... un louveteau quoi... quoi j'exagère journal? ) donc peut-être que Rita ne se remet pas de sa rencontre. Et là, j'imagine Rita en petit chaperon rouge qui se fait dévorer par le loup alors que la réalité voudrait quand même que le conte le plus approprié soit raconté avec une sorcière avec de grosses verrues prêtes à éclater détonnant avec une tenue des plus exubérantes à faire autant peur que son physique face à un jeune orphelin frêle priant de revoir sa maman tout en se faisant pipi dessus. Bon ok, la comparaison est rude, mais j'imagine bien Rita avoir mit quelque chose dans le verre de Blaise, déjà bien bourré, et que le pauvre a pas bien compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait même pas coucher avec elle au départ mais que Rita sentait un besoin vital de faire un peu de « ménage » chez elle... J'imagine très bien cette femme ne pas accepter qu'on lui dise non pour ce genre « d'affaire ». J'espère qu'elle ne se mettra jamais en tête de mettre Drago dans son lit. Merlin, j'ai un doute... Merlin j'ai un affreux doute... Merlin faut que je saches maintenant... Et si.... Et si c'était déjà fait... Si Drago et Rita... Non, ce n'est pas possible... Il avait l'air tout aussi choqué que moi dimanche matin... Enfin, il était énervé surtout... Enervé que Blaise se fasse peut être lui aussi avoir? Non, il ne serait pas tombé si bas quand même... Tromper Pansy, d'accord, mais je l'imagine le faire avec toutes les créatures genre sirènes, et pas avec un dragon pour ne pas dire veuve noire ou mente religieuse... Merlin, je dois savoir... Je te laisse, Drago va y aller là, et je veux le lui demander avant qu'il parte._

_By._

Se levant limite comme si elle avait sa robe de chambre en train de brûler, elle se rua sur Drago qui était en train de finir son thé debout devant la cuisine. Le faisant légèrement sursauter sur le coup, il reprit son mouvement sans vaciller comme s'il se donnait des forces avant d'affronter ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, soit une Hermione excité comme une puce et pas dont la manière qu'il préférerait. Hermione le vit boire sa tasse jusqu'à la dernière goutte et même hésiter à la reposer. Seulement à bout de patience, elle saisit la tasse et la plaqua vivement sur le comptoir.

- Drago, as-tu couché avec Rita Skeeter ??? Demanda-t-elle cache sans prendre aucun gant avant de voir Drago devenir plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà. Répond!!! Tu as couché avec elle? Elle t'a mis dans son lit déjà???  
- Mais, tu perds la tête toi!!! S'exclama-t-il tout en se dégageant d'elle afin d'aller prendre sa cape près de la porte. Franchement, parfois, tu donnes raisons à ceux qui disent que les sangs de... enfin les nés de moldus, sont des tares génétiques... Boire tranquille son thé et entendre ça... Je préfère partir!  
- Tu ne me réponds pas Drago!!!  
- A plus tard Hermione! Déclara-t-il à faire penser à Hermione qu'elle avait raison.  
- Par Merlin, alors tu l'as vraiment fait? Le rattrapa-t-elle dans le couloir de l'immeuble.  
- Hermione, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes d'écrire ce fichue journal, et je parle sérieusement... soupira-t-il sans pour autant calmer les craintes de sa fiancée.  
- Pourquoi, tu as peur qu'il tombe dans les mains de ta chère maitresse?

- Tu as mis quoi dans ton thé ce matin? Demanda-t-il ensuite tout en continuant de laisser la question en suspend. Bon, je dois y aller. A ce midi en espérant que tu retrouves un peu tes esprits...  
- Mais je vais bien moi, je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, moi! Claqua-t-elle la porte avant de se sentir vraiment mal.

Bon, ok, elle avait abusé. Elle le reconnaissait. Il lui avait fait l'amour comme un dieu toute la nuit et elle l'accusait d'avoir couché avec un monstre dès le lendemain matin. Mais il lui suffisait de dire « non », tout simplement! Elle ne demandait pas plus! Un simple « non ». Ce n'était quand même pas dur à un homme de dire « non, je n'ai pas couché avec elle »! C'est quoi leur problème? Leur égo refuse d'avoir une chose qu'ils n'ont pas faite et préfère laisser planer le doute juste histoire de rallonger une liste imaginaire? Surtout Rita! Il n'y a pas de quoi se venter d'avoir cédé à cette « chose ». C'est quand même dingue c'est façon de ne jamais « répondre » à ce genre de question. Hermione en devenait malade de ne pas trouver de logique à toutes ses questions et le paquet de biscuits qui trainait dans le placard y passa.

- Pour peu que je prenne un malheureux kilo et Rita m'en collera 9 de plus à son prochain article... Tout ça pour rentrer dans une stupide robe blanche qui sera verte marron en même pas 24h à force de marcher sur de la pelouse pour le vin d'honneur... commenta-t-elle avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux, regarder l'heure et réaliser une chose. Merde, ma robe, je vais être en retard à l'essayage !!! Mais qu'elle cruche moi sérieux... J'aurais du rajouter « ma stupidité » dans ma liste de raisons possible à l'annulation, à parier, celle-ci serait favorite pour le moment...

Avalant d'un seul coup le gros morceau de gâteau qui restait, histoire de pas faire de gâchis vu que le mal était fait, elle termina de s'insulter tout en descendant les étages. Elle s'engagea ensuite sur le chemin de traverse en tentant d'avoir la tête haute, surtout au cas où Rita la surveillerait avec son fichue appareil et fit quelques sourires aux quelques femmes qui croisèrent son regard. Apogée de l'hypocrisie, elle croisa la mère de Lavande en pleine conversation avec une amie à elle. A peine avoir dit bonjour, elle demanda à Hermione comment était Gaichiffon en ce qui concerne les robes de mariées en insistant bien sur tous les détails possible comme si elle mariait sa fille le mois suivant alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être vivait-elle une exclusivité en direct, dommage que Rita n'entende pas ça, une déformation de Lavande aurait été marrant à lire, et à y réfléchir, une interview de Lavande par Rita était digne d'un combat de poule déchainée se volant dans les plumes. A imaginer la scène, Hermione pouffa légèrement de rire devant la mère de l'intéressée et fini par dire maintenant qu'elle avait la parole qu'elle ne faisait plus appel à eux, pas assez classe pour une future Malefoy. Laissant les deux femmes sur une interrogation digne d'une information d'état, elle finit son parcours jusqu'au passage vers le quartier moldu et soupira de soulagement d'être devenue «anonyme ». Quelques minutes de répit lui permit de faire le calme dans sa tête le temps du trajet jusqu'à la boutique pour se concentrer à nouveau sur l'essentiel à venir, son mariage et tous les préparatifs usant.

- Ah miss Granger! Parfait, j'étais justement en train de voir pour la taille. Vous pouvez l'enfiler tout de suite s'il vous plait? Demanda la couturière autant polie que pressée.

Après s'être déshabillée dans l'urgence, presque nue devant une étrangère qui semblait avoir l'habitude qu'Hermione n'avait pas, elle enfila un grand bout de tissu assemblé qui était loin de ressembler encore. Assez inquiète et suspicieuse du résultat, elle se laissa tout de même faire tout en priant d'avoir fait le bon choix de renoncer à la magie des baguettes pour miser sur celle des doigts. Elle sentit ensuite des légères pressions au ventre, et remarqua que la couturière avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts de l'arrière de la robe à cet endroit. Honteuse sur la seconde d'avoir abusé sur les gâteaux actuellement en digestion, elle préféra faire l'inspection du bas de sa robe.

- J'ai toujours adoré les mariages, se mit à dire la créatrice. C'est un moment tellement magique dans la vie de deux personnes, les mariées deviennent des princesses de conte de fée et leurs hommes se transforment en prince charmant le temps d'une journée. Tout est aussi beau au possible et personne ne pourrait imaginer la galère pour les mariés d'en être arrivé là. Une fois, j'ai eu une fiancée qui avait pris 10 kg sur les deux premières semaines d'essayage en se gavant d'éclair au chocolat parce que sa belle-mère voulait du rose pétunia pour les élastiques des petites filles d'honneur au lieu du rose camélia, puis elle en a perdu 15 à quelques jours du mariage parce que sa mère à elle imposait son rose poudré. Le jour du mariage, personne ne voyait les épingles à nourrice qui faisait en sorte que la mariée se retrouve pas nue devant le prête, expliqua-t-elle à en laisser Hermione bouche-bée. Une fois, c'est même la belle-mère qui venait faire les essayages sous prétexte que sa future belle fille avait mieux à faire que s'occuper de ses broutilles. Autant dire que la robe au final ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'avait imaginé la pauvre jeune fille au départ et que ce n'était pas forcément des larmes de joies à son mariage au moment des photos... Oh et j'ai eu mieux, la mère d'une future mariée était venue en catimini demander une robe quasi identique à celle de sa fille mais ivoire avec un décolleté plus prononcer et sans tout le tulle... J'ose imaginer la tête de la fille quand elle l'a découvert le jour J... Alors vous voyez, ce n'est pas un petit gonflement de ventre lié à un stresse totalement normal qui va avoir raison de ma volonté à ce que vous aussi, vous oubliez tout ces tracas le jour où vous deviendrez la plus grande fierté de votre homme, argumenta-t-elle tout en faisant un petit clin d'œil amical à une Hermione nettement plus décontractée de savoir qu'il y avait pire qu'elle.

Debout pendant presque trois heures sans trop bouger, la future Malefoy vit sa robe prendre une toute autre tournure sous ses yeux. L'émotion commença à la submerger jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque lorsqu'elle vit la maquette finalisé sur elle dans le miroir. Malgré une coiffure indescriptible, une tête mouillée par les larmes et le tremblement de ses mains, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de se dire qu'elle se trouvait magnifique dans cette robe. C'est habillé dans cette tenue que Drago lui dirait « oui » dans quelques jours. Dans cette robe que l'homme qu'elle aimait s'unirait à elle pour la vie. Cette robe serait le témoin à jamais de ce moment précis de sa vie où elle offrirait toute sa confiance et son avenir à une autre personne qu'elle même. Même si elle le remarqua qu'à peine, la couturière sortie un mouchoir de sa poche comme si elle s'y attendait par habitude de son métier.

- Aussi mystérieuse qu'affirmée, douce que brute, docile que caractérielle, moderne que traditionnelle, un mélange tout à fait magique qui semble être fait pour vous, murmura celle qui n'était pourtant pas une magicienne malgré ce que le résultat semblait vouloir suggérer.

Hermione sourit. Elle soupira ensuite puis se laissa faire à nouveau pour ôter ce qui avait autant de pouvoir sur elle que sa propre baguette. Elle remercia la couturière, donna ses impressions sur les petits détails et lui souhaita bon courage avant de lui dire à demain. Ne souhaitant pas tout de suite redescendre de son petit nuage, elle préféra se promener ensuite dans le centre de Londres et se prendre un petit encas dans un coin. Elle trouva un petit restaurant hautement fréquenté par des femmes en pause déjeuné et décida de se fondre un peu dans la masse histoire de ne pas se laisser enliser dans l'ignorance de l'actualité féminine moldu.

A deux tables d'elles, elle écouta une conversation entre deux jeunes femmes à peu près du même âge qu'elle et qui semblaient être dans une situation similaire qu'elle: à deux doigts de se mettre une alliance au doigt. A la différence c'est que ces filles avaient apparemment choisies les alliances en insistant particulièrement sur moins possible de « carra » et semblaient toutes deux satisfaites d'une chose que Drago devait se charger pour son cas. Les deux femmes dévièrent ensuite de bien rentabiliser leur « investissement » pour « la suite », ce qui obtient définitivement son attention. Les deux Lavandes et Pansy mélangées en puissance planifiaient sans état d'âmes leur vie de femmes mariées à un très bon parti. Elles étaient totalement satisfaites d'avoir trouvées un homme qui allait subvenir largement à tout leurs besoins et c'était limite si elles s'échangeaient pas des noms de chirurgiens plastiques pour remodeler leurs seins après trois grossesses. Choquée dans un premier temps, elle eut ensuite une sueur lui traverser le corps. Elle n'avait plus de travail, Drago lui avait offert une superbe bague qu'elle trouvait magnifique, elle vivait chez lui sans participer aux frais, elle avait rendu son appartement, et se retrouvait sans le vouloir dans le schéma typique d'une femme entretenue. Pour une semi féministe, pour ne pas entrer dans l'extrême, cette révélation lui fit mal. Bon certes, organiser un mariage en moins de 15 jours tout en travaillant c'était tout simplement impossible mais ce n'était pas comme si elle allait le reprendre juste après ses noces... Elle était bel et bien au chômage, sans travail, sans revenu, sans autonomie et sans indépendance. Le joli nuage digne des dessins pour enfants blanc et ondulé presque parfaitement devint alors comme tout gribouillé de gris ou de noir de manière anarchique avec de gros éclairs qui finissaient de balayer sa bonne humeur. Même si elle n'était pas de ces filles qui cherchent la bonne planque et la facilité, le regard des autres pouvaient en être tout autrement et même si elle avait appris à ne pas trop prendre cette donne en considération, là, c'était plus fort qu'elle puisque son honneur à elle était en jeu. La militante des droits en tout genre, clamant sa volonté d'être reconnue pour celle qu'elle était et non celle qu'elle paraissait devenait l'inverse de tout ce dont elle avait combattu. Ecœurée de cette révélation, elle rentra tête baissée chez elle aussi discrètement que possible. Sans le vouloir, elle trébucha sur le pied d'une vieille dame qui se retourna. Trop bouleversée par son problème de conscience, elle prononça à peine un pardon et ne fit pas attention au regard de sa victime qui s'étonnait d'un tel comportement de sa part comme si elle la connaissait assez pour en attendre autre chose.

A son arrivé, Drago l'attendait dans son fauteuil avec un air assez déterminé. Hermione se demanda tout de suite si elle avait fait une bêtise où si elle avait oublié quelques chose et effectivement, comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné une tape derrière la tête, elle se souvint que Drago, sa belle-mère et elle devait retourner sur le lieu de la cérémonie pour voir les derniers détails. Ajouté à ça le scandale du matin, il était clair que Drago était remonté contre elle et son côté féministe se révolta en hurlant au reste du corps qu'elle avait une vie et qu'elle n'était pas à la disposition de monsieur. Bizarrement, Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi ce qui devait rester tout bas venait d'être scandé tout haut à un Drago maintenant enragé.

- Oh mais très bien! Je peux aller demander à Skeeter son avis si tu préfère. Après tout en tant que maitresse, elle a bien le droit de décider où elle va se faufiler la nuit quand Madame fera sa Vie ! Hurla-t-il sans prendre des gants.  
- Mais mieux Malefoy, je lui donne l'adresse de ma couturière, et même si elle aura du mal à l'accommoder à cette vieille bique moisie, elle pourra prendre du grade!!!  
- Tu as un caractère impossible Granger!!! S'écria-t-il lassé par l'attitude de sa fiancée.  
- Si tu t'attendais à avoir un toutou bien sage et obéissant, fallait rester avec Pansy! Déclara-t-elle avant d'aller dans la chambre en claquant la porte.

Ni une ni deux, dans son énervement, Hermione ne laissa pas sa raison reprendre le dessus et commença à faire son sac. De manière hystérique, elle enfourna des piles d'habit sans prendre attention et lorsqu'elle en était à la fameuse robe, c'était limite si elle ne jetait pas à la poubelle ce qui avait agrémenté le début de leur histoire. Son stresse et sa furieux à l'apogée, digne de sa réputation lorsqu'elle était en colère qui faisait que Ron et Harry fuyaient presque à chaque fois, elle marmonnait sans modération tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans faire attention à ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Devenir une lady, être la belle-fille de Narcissa couronnée comme la pire du genre dans le monde magique, subir le regard des gens, perdre son indépendance, peur de perdre son identité face à ce nouveau monde dont elle n'est pas préparée, tout y passa sans exception. Elle alla ensuite chercher ses affaires dans la salle de bain en réalisant une tirade sur le concept d'épouse aimante fidèle obéissante aussi utile qu'un chien qu'on tient en laisse qui était totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'elle était vraiment et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle devienne l'une de ces femmes soumises.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, il me semble? Intervient alors Drago accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte. Et c'est quoi ces valises? Tu me quitterais comme ça, en une fraction de seconde sans réelle explication?  
- Oh mais je suis sur que toi, si tu le faisais, ça paraitrait nettement moins intolérable, souligna Hermione pas vraiment enclin à baisser les armes.  
- Si c'est ce que tu crois, alors dépêche toi de finir et va-t-en donc! Mais je te préviens Granger, si tu fais ça, ce n'est même pas la peine de songer à revenir frapper à la porte! Hurla-t-il sur un ton assez sec pour montrer qu'il était vraiment sérieux.

Tétanisé par la falaise qui se dessinait sous ses pieds, Hermione ne bougea plus d'un cm. Elle fixa Drago droit dans les yeux tant pour le sonder que d'entrevoir une porte de sortie à cette dispute. Seulement les deux caractères de ce couple ne laissaient aucune possibilité de réconciliation à ce niveau là. Tous les deux avaient un ego, un honneur et une fierté telle qu'il n'était pas envisageable de « céder ». Et c'est là, contre toute attente, qu'Hermione aima pour la première fois sa belle-mère. Trop occupés pour entendre la marâtre frappé, elle avait finit par entrer et se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres de son fils.

- Bien que l'idée me réjouisse, il se trouve qu'à 5 jours du mariage, après tous les efforts que j'ai fais pour vous sauver la mise, il est hors de question que vous me ridiculisiez ainsi devant toute la communauté. Alors stopper tout de suite vos enfantillages et on va tout de suite chez la Robinson! Et Drago, maîtrise toi un peu, tu es un Malefoy et non un de ces rustres de Weasley! Termina quand même par dire avec un regard de reproche digne d'une mère envers son petit garçon.

Hermione titilla et pesta sur son fiancé de se laisser faire ainsi encore à son âge. Néanmoins, elle avait stoppé nette la rupture en préparation, et tout comme Hermione, Drago avait probablement pas envie d'ajouter un conflit avec la Lady en plus de l'actuel.

Le voyage jusqu'au manoir de Lady Robinson fut glacial. Les quelques pas qui les conduisirent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée fut comparable à ce que devait ressentir un condamnée allant à l'échafaud. Hermione se tenait en arrière des deux autres et les bras croisés, elle rumina tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. En quelques minutes, elle était bel et bien décidé à retrouver un travail et, tant pis si le mariage en pâtirait, elle irait en chercher un dès le lendemain. Après tout, durant les festivités, elle préférait dire « je suis en pourparler avec untel » que dire « j'ai arrêté de travailler. » Même si pour une Malefoy, ça aurait pu sembler « normal », ça ne l'aurait pas été pour Hermione Granger.

- Ah, vous voilà, j'ai failli attendre, salua Lady Robinson ce qui vexa Narcissa.  
- La future mariée nous fait des caprices, marmonna-t-elle pour sa défense ce qui eut le don d'énerver davantage Hermione, ce que Drago craignait vu que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.  
- A quelques jours du mariage, c'est un peu normal, après tout, ce n'est pas si facile que ça que de devenir votre belle-fille, répliqua la vieille dame avant de faire un clin d'œil à Hermione. Venez mon enfant, alors dite-moi, où en êtes-vous des préparatifs ?

Contrairement au manoir des Malefoy, celui de Lady Robinson lui fit grande sensation. La première fois qu'elle y était venue, elle avait juste visité le jardin et en avait été totalement séduite. Maintenant à l'intérieur, elle était définitivement charmée. Ce manoir était coloré, finement décoré et tout aspirait au calme et la détente. Narcissa fit un léger commentaire à voix basse à son fils, exprimant tout l'inverse d'Hermione, mais cela ne pouvait pas l'étonner. Lorsqu'on vit quotidiennement avec des portraits de morts qui n'ont pas d'autres vocabulaires qu'insultes et menaces, voir des tableaux de danseuses sous fond de coucher de soleil devait être déstabilisant. Dans le petit salon, une domestique, cracmol apparemment, apporta le thé. Narcissa s'en étonna et demanda naturellement où se trouvait ses elfes de maison. Lady Robinson répondit alors, en tournant sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse, qu'elle préférait largement la compagnie d'humain dans cette grande maison où elle y vivait seule et que c'était en plus bien pratique pour jouer au bridge. Narcissa s'indigna de savoir qu'une Lady puisse s'abaisser à avoir des loisirs avec son personnel et Hermione en sourit involontairement.

- Néanmoins, si j'avais la visite régulière de votre future brue, je serais ravie de changer de partenaire de jeu. Etes-vous libre de vos journées miss Granger ? Demanda-t-elle tout en apportant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- Pour le moment, oui, répondit-elle avec un regard las qui n'échappa pas à l'hôtesse.  
- N'étiez-vous pas l'assistante d'un diplomate ces derniers temps ? Il me semble vous avoir vu à l'une de ses réceptions.  
- J'ai démissionné, soupira Hermione en sentant le couteau remuer dans son cœur. Pour le moment je n'ai plus d'emploi, s'acheva-t-elle seule courageusement avant de sentir le regard de Drago sur elle.  
- Encore heureux, souligna Narcissa. Nous n'avons jamais vu d'épouse Malefoy travailler jusque là, il est hors de question que ça commence… Il y a déjà bien assez de changement à mon goût. Et puis avec notre statut, il y a bien autre chose à faire que de travailler…  
- Si ma mémoire est bonne, Miss Granger est un grand nom de la guerre. Son intelligence et sa bravoure n'est plus à démontrer. J'estime pour ma part qu'il serait grand gâchis qu'elle ne mette pas à profit ses qualités sous prétexte qu'elle devient une Malefoy, n'est ce pas Drago ? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressa volontairement à celui qui devait en être le plus fière au final. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- Hermione est libre de faire ce que bon lui semble, répondit-il en faisant clairement référence à leur dispute.  
- Ca nous le savons mais ce n'est pas un avis. Préférez-vous la savoir à vous attendre chez vous où la voir arriver le soir avec plein de chose à vous raconter lors du repas ?  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ne pas travailler. En tant que Lady, nous avons des responsabilités liés à notre rang et cela est presque un travail à plein temps, se défendit Narcissa.  
- Je compte bien reprendre le travail, coupa alors Hermione.  
- En voilà une bonne nouvelle, se félicita Lady Robinson. Une Malefoy avec du caractère, je sens que les soirées mondaines vont être bien plus intéressante, plaisanta-t-elle alors que Narcissa commençait à perdre patience.  
- Bon, concernant ce mariage. Que vous nous proposez-vous ?  
- A vous, rien, Narcissa, précisa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Drago et Hermione. Mais pour ces deux là, ma maison est leur maison, sourit-elle sincèrement.

Suite à l'invitation officielle, Narcissa reprit ses droits en tant qu'organisatrice attitrée de la cérémonie. Voyant la tension entre les fiancés Lady Robinson prit Hermione en privée avant qu'ils ne repartent. Elle la conduisit dans une pièce bien particulière où les murs étaient peints d'un arbre interminable. Hermione reconnu très vite ce qu'elle avait étudié quelques semaines plus tôt : la généalogie des Malefoy. Etonnée de la présence de témoignage du passée, elle le fut davantage en observant les noms de plus près. Certains lui étaient inconnues, et plus précisément « certaines »… A la différence de ce qu'elle avait pu chercher dans les archives de la bibliothèque ministériel, cette pièce contenait « toute » la généalogie de la famille de Drago, filles Malefoy comprises. Voyant ses yeux s'illuminer, Lady Robinson comprit qu'elle avait bien fait de lui faire découvrir cette pièce et qu'elle l'estimait à sa juste valeur. Si Hermione avait pu accéder à ses informations lorsqu'elle recherchait des filiations entre Pansy et Drago, elle se serait évité des journées de recherche. De ses souvenirs, elle pouvait à présent la relier à son fiancé une quinzaine de fois minimum… Puis, elle comprit en regardant une branche se dessiner vers la propriétaire des lieux. Elle n'était pas qu'une Robinson…

- Et oui, j'en suis une… Bien plus que ne peut l'être Narcissa, sourit la Lady.  
- Cette pièce est… Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle est unique ? J'ai fais de nombreuses recherches sur votre famille et il est nulle part mentionner une telle « preuve »… C'est tout simplement exceptionnel ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle avant de voir Drago à l'embrasure de la porte. Drago…  
- J'ai l'impression de revivre un nouvel épisode de « la chambre des secrets » se moqua-t-il en faisant référence à leur deuxième année d'étude.  
- Tu savais ? Demanda Hermione en pointant le nom d'Amelia Malefoy Robinson sur l'arbre qui s'arrêtait avec elle.  
- Je pouvais le supposer oui, étant le Malefoy héritier, je suis en mesure de savoir quel bien réside au sein de la famille et cette propriété en fait partie…  
- La tolérance est très inavouable dans la famille, précisa Amélia.  
- Y a-t-il une raison pour que les branches s'arrêtent avec le nom des filles et de leurs maris ? Cette généalogie considère-t-elle que les enfants n'entrent plus dans le cadre des Malefoy du fait qu'ils portent le nom du père ?  
- Et bien, ma chère, vous soulevez là un des plus grands mystères de la famille. Je me suis moi-même posé très souvent la question mais il se trouve que les naissances de fille Malefoy est une chose assez rare et malheureusement la seule encore vivante est sous vos yeux.  
- Mais lorsque vous étiez plus jeune ? Insista Hermione alors que Drago repartit voir si sa mère en avait finit avec les mensurations des pièces utilisable pour le banquet.  
- Je pense que vous pouvez imaginer dans quelle situation je me trouvais à votre âge. J'étais la honte de ma famille, mise de côté et on m'a mariée très rapidement pour se débarrasser de moi.  
- C'est horrible, s'offusqua Hermione avant de voir Amélia sourire.  
- Oh pas tant que ça, commenta-t-elle. Ca a ses avantages comme le fait d'épouser le seul homme qui voulait de « ce fardeau » et le faisait « par amour », ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux.  
- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione tout en caressant à nouveau le mur à l'endroit où le prénom d'un enfant aurait pu s'inscrire.  
- La rumeur parle de malédiction, que seul les garçons peuvent avoir une descendance mais j'ai pu découvrir que mon arrière-arrière-grande-tante a eut un enfant. Malheureusement, la chasse aux sorcières de l'époque les emportèrent toutes les deux avant qu'une troisième génération n'arrive et aucun témoignage est arrivé jusqu'à moi.  
- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour vous, soupira Hermione. Ca doit être triste de ne pas pouvoir fonder une famille avec l'homme qu'on aime.  
- Notre famille est trop torturée pour goûter au bonheur ma chère. Il faut que vous épousiez Drago tout en sachant cela. Il y a un passé pas forcément glorieux et en vous mariant à lui, vous supporterez ce même fardeau avant de le transmettre à vos enfants… Toute fois, les choses semblent avoir changées, sourit-elle tout en fixant Drago qui venait de réapparaitre à la porte.  
- Je vous remercie encore de nous permettre de nous marier chez vous, reprit Hermione sous le charme de la vieille dame. Cette « maison » est vraiment toute particulière…

En rentrant chez elle ce soir là, Hermione avait l'esprit ailleurs. Cette maison, cet arbre, ce passé, cette femme, tout prenait une nouvelle dimension à ses yeux. Il y avait un côté des Malefoy aussi peu connu que passionnant. De fil en aiguille dans son esprit, elle enferma dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle aimerait bien continuer les recherches sur cette famille particulière avant d'élargir ses travaux aux généalogies des grandes familles anciennes. Au pire, si elle ne retrouvait pas d'emploi, elle savait comment elle occuperait ses journées. Mais avant tout cela, il fallait un mariage et avec l'esclandre du matin, il restait toujours compromis. Revenant à la réalité, elle réalisa que Drago était toujours silencieux depuis le départ de sa mère qui avait « ordonné » qu'ils se réconcilient.

Seulement « plus facile à dire qu'à faire »…

Drago alla prendre sa douche en l'ignorant totalement, puis il se relaxa en lisant un livre sur le lit comme si elle n'existait pas et là Hermione paniqua. Pouvaient-ils encore se réconcilier ? Le fait que sa valise encore pleine trônait sur son côté du lit ne devait pas arranger l'humeur de Drago mais Hermione hésita à y toucher, que ce soit de la finir ou de la vider. Elle se rendit alors sur le balcon où elle put apercevoir son chat minauder avec une chatte voisine peu consentante. Son chat semblait s'être mieux acclimater qu'elle dans cette nouvelle situation. En même temps, il n'avait pas à renoncer à son identité pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait pas un travail à trouver, un fiancé à dompter, une belle-mère à supporter, un nouveau nom de famille à accepter, lui… Son chat n'avait qu'à apprécier à la nouvelle nourriture haute gamme qui arriverait à heure fixe dans sa gamelle… Maintenant qu'il menait la grande vie, il serait limite ingrat avec elle si Hermione exigeait qu'il y renonce. Il avait goûté aux plaisirs du luxe et son chat n'était pas animal à cracher dessus. A rire de sa terreur, elle frissonna. Le froid commença à la ramener à la réalité et c'est à contre cœur qu'elle rentra à l'intérieur. Drago se servait un verre et la fixa lorsqu'elle passa la porte. L'atmosphère ne put être plus tendue et ne la supportant plus Drago fit le premier pas.

- Vas-tu finir ta valise ou pas ?  
- Tu aimerais ? Répondit-elle avec prudence.  
- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Hermione, pesta-t-il avant de boire une gorgée.  
- Vu que j'ai rendu mon appartement, il va être difficile que je parte ce soir, alors je reporte à demain ma décision…

- Très bien, murmura-t-il froidement avant de boire le reste de son verre cul sec et retourner dans la chambre. Bonne nuit…

Seulement, une fois qu'elle le rejoignit dans le lit, tout ses sens lui hurlèrent de jeter cette valise par la fenêtre. Non seulement, ça serait prétexte de refaire sa garde robe avec de l'argent qu'elle n'avait pas, mais en plus ça l'empêcherait de risquer de foutre en l'air son couple en l'air à nouveau d'un coup de tête. Comment renoncer à la chaleur qui se dégageait à quelques centimètres d'elle ? Elle pouvait le sentir sans le toucher. La tentation était trop forte pour ne pas y céder. Seulement le faire était signe de soumission et elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Peut-être que la solution était de le provoquer lui. De faire en sorte que la torture soit plus forte de son côté que du sien. Que « lui » cède. Après tout sorcier ou pas, il n'était pas moins un homme et « faible » sur ce point physique qu'est le désire. C'était un défit à relever et pour sauver son ego, elle se sentait tout d'un coup joueuse. Pour commencer, un léger mouvement pour lui rappeler la présence d'une femme à côté de lui. Un deuxième pour lui faire comprendre que la « femelle » en question ne dort pas. Pour la troisième étape, Hermione poussa quelques léger soupires sensuels pour l'aguicher davantage. Gagné ! Drago se retourna vers elle, posa son coude sur son oreiller et sa tête sur sa main.

- Tu me fais quoi là ?  
- J'essaye de m'endormir, se justifia Hermione comme elle pouvait.  
- En ronronnant comme une chatte en chaleur ? Osa Drago en sachant qu'il allait la vexer.  
- Si ça te dérange tant que ça, je peux aller dormir dans le salon ! Se défendit Hermione maintenant assise dans le lit.  
- Si ça te chante ! Répondit-il avant de se retourner à nouveau dans son coin, laissant Hermione toute déchantée.

Sa crédibilité étant mise à l'épreuve, Hermione s'obligea à se lever, et sans prendre de robe de chambre toujours dans sa valise, elle quitta la chambre. Se sentant plus seule que jamais, elle alla se recroqueviller dans un des fauteuils, le plaçant face à la baie vitrée. Se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer légèrement, elle laissa ses pensées s'égarer dans ses souvenirs avant de se pencher vers son avenir. Elle se voyait froide, distante, hautaine et vindicative telle une parfaite Malefoy, faisant semblant d'être une personne importante alors qu'en réalité, elle ne serait qu'une sorcière frustrée et emprisonnée dans une vie qui ne lui convenait pas. La question du travail avait été évité par Drago chez Amélia et Hermione se demandait vraiment ce qu'il en pensait. S'il estimait comme sa mère que sa place n'était pas de mettre les mains dans la boue mais dans des gans de soies, elle n'aurait plus qu'à mettre un terme à tout ce spectacle de mauvaise comédie. A l'inverse, s'il était d'accord, elle avait le droit d'espérer après tout, il restait une grande question sans réponse : quoi faire ! En refusant tous les postes après la guerre, et souhaitant faire ses preuves, elle ne pouvait encore moins maintenant brider des postes plus glorieux. Néanmoins, qui embaucherait une Malefoy comme assistante ou secrétaire ? Personne n'oserait, ou alors juste par vengeance personnelle et Drago serait contre de toute manière. Trouver un emploi digne d'elle, de son héritage marital et surtout respectueux de son intelligence, ne serait pas si simple que ça. Hermione en soupira de désespoir. Elle était dans un joli pétrin. Surtout qu'elle venait à l'instant d'entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça, dit-il après avoir allumer la cheminée avec sa baguette. Nous sommes peut-être en été mais nous sommes surtout à Londres, dit-il en lui posant sa robe de chambre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.  
- Merci, murmura-t-elle timidement avant de l'enfiler.  
- De rien… soupira-t-il en ne sachant pas trop comment réagir dans cette impasse. Hermione…  
- Oui, je sais, j'ai un caractère insupportable…  
- Un peu soupe au lait oui mais pas insupportable pour autant. C'est vrai qu'il y a des moments où je me demande vraiment où ton imagination va chercher son inspiration mais au final je dois avouer que ma vie est bien plus intéressante depuis …  
- Moi qui pensait être totalement banale face à ton quotidien…  
- Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses Hermione, surtout dans mon monde…Dit-il avant de remarquer le frisson d'Hermione. Tu as encore froid ?  
- Non, ça va, répondit-elle doucement, soulagée de constatée que le ton avait changé. Je me demande simplement si je pourrais m'y intégrer à ton monde…  
- Amélia Robinson semble le penser.  
- Contrairement à ta mère, ce que tu ne contredis pas, rétorqua-t-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.  
- Hermione, ma mère est une femme avec un vécu particulier qui a été obligé de se faire une carapace pour survivre. Il est à présent trop tard pour elle de s'en défaire. C'est une femme seule à présent, seule avec son image et son fils. La seule chose qu'elle a contre toi c'est une sévère jalousie car tu es tout ce qu'elle n'a pas pu être. Tu lui faire ressortir sa plus vieille frustration comme d'avoir été le second choix de son mari qui aurait préféré sa sœur. Je suis sa seule consolation dans ce monde d'apparence Hermione, et tu es celle qui le lui retire. Il faut qu'elle digère. Ca lui passera. J'irais même plus loin en disant que si tu arrives à l'accepter telle qu'elle est, tu pourrais même lui apporter bien plus qu'elle pense perdre, expliqua-t-il avant d'essuyer les larmes qui glissaient lentement des yeux de sa fiancée émue. Ce qui compte Hermione, c'est que tu me conviennes à moi et pas au reste de la population. Le ministère compte sur nous pour montrer l'exemple, pas pour qu'on suivre des règles de bienséances obsolètes !  
- Donc, tu n'aurais rien contre au fait que je ne passe pas mes journées à parler de la pluie et le beau temps avec les « dames » de notre société ?  
- Ca serait un sacrilège que de ne pas utiliser cette petite tête bien pensante, sourit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Potter serait bien capable de me faire un procès pour abus des précieuses ressources de notre société ! Par contre, plus d'archives humides ! Ni d'assistanat auprès d'un bel étalon en soif de vengeance personnelle ou de chair fraiche !  
- Promis, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. Et en ce qui concerne Pansy ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit regard suppliant.  
- Que tu m'imagines capable de faire « ça » avec cette chose immonde m'a profondément vexé. Je ne dis pas que j'ai été sage jusqu'à ce qu'on soit ensemble mais je ne me suis jamais abaissé à ce niveau. Blaise devra porter seul ce fardeau, se moqua-t-il tout en lui caressant le visage. Et si tu revenais sous la couette bien au chaud ?  
- Uniquement si je peux m'endormir dans tes bras, murmura-t-elle avec tendresse.  
- D'accord, mais pas tout de suite, répondit-il avec un regard mielleux qui en disait long sur ce qu'il envisager « avant »…


	26. Quand tout tourne autour du sacré

_Cher journal !_

_Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon égarement d'hier... Je crois que la proximité du mariage me rend à moitié folle... oui, bon, totalement folle... Il parait que d'en prendre conscience est un premier pas vers la guérison... Rien n'est moins sûr toutefois..._

_Néanmoins, ce matin, j'ai déjà le coeur plus léger qu'hier. Et la première chose qu'il faut que tu saches c'est que "Non, Drago n'a pas couché avec Rita". Bon, pour avoir cette information, il a fallu que je risque mon couple et mon mariage... Oui, pathétique, je sais... Tiens, il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas prononcé celui-là... Et, il ne me manquait pas, à vrai dire..._

_Sinon, mon état d'esprit à cinq jours de mon mariage est plutôt dans le flou le plus total et artistique. Avec Drago, il y a tellement de haut et de bas que mon coeur et ma tête ont du mal à suivre... Il peut être si adorable et devenir si détestable en un quart de seconde... Au moins, j'apprends à mieux le connaître et c'est vrai que c'est important pour construire une relation capable de faire face à tout et n'importe quoi. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il ait une complexité aussi profonde. Rien n'est noir ou blanc avec lui, tout est une nuance de gris. Et au fond de moi, je sais que c'est ce qui le rend aussi spécial au final._

_La note positive de ma journée d'hier est ma rencontre avec une vieille cousine très éloignée de Drago. Figure-toi, cher journal, qu'il s'agit d'une Malefoy fille volontairement "égarée" ! Elle est tout l'inverse de Narcissa et semble comprendre mon calvaire... Elle m'a invitée à venir lui rendre visite régulièrement et je pense que je dois accepter. Ça me permettrait d'ailleurs d'en savoir plus sur ce côté fantomatique de ma future belle-famille. Et puis, en attendant de trouver un hypothétique travail, je pourrais peut-être travailler sur un mémoire... Bon après, je ne suis pas spécialement convaincue que l'histoire des Malefoy passionne franchement la ménagère de moins de 50 ans avant d'aller se coucher, mais bon, quand je me rappelle des torchons d'inepties que j'ai consulté pour sortir Drago de son mariage arrangé, je me dis que mon livre aurait au moins sa place dans les archives du Ministère ! Imagine un peu quand même, cher journal, si jamais je publie et que mon livre arrive jusqu'au sous-sol, mes anciens collègues risquent de faire une de ces têtes quand ils réaliseront qui l'a écrit... Quoiqu'à y réfléchir, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils fassent attention réellement au nom de l'auteur quand il classe... surtout dans les rayons de la généalogie... Oh, dans le doute... je l'enverrais moi-même avec un petit mot, histoire de montrer que je ne suis pas rancunière... Enfin, si, un peu quand même, je te l'accorde... Mais c'est de bonne guerre, non ?_

_Voilà, sinon, quoi dire après qu'aujourd'hui, je vais probablement passer la journée avec Ginny. Elle a pu finalement se libérer pour venir faire les essayages de robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Son hibou de ce matin m'a d'ailleurs assez surprise, car en toute honnêteté, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail de l'organisation du mariage. Tout comme le rendez-vous chez le mage cette après-midi que Narcissa nous a rappelée en envoyant un grand-duc à 7h00. Mais sur ce point, j'ai un doute qu'elle ne nous l'ai dit tout court… À ce rythme, je risque même d'oublier de dire « oui »… Enfin, si vraiment j'en arrive là, Drago risque de me passer un sacré savon, mérité cette fois-ci… Ah, journal, tu te rends compte quand même qu'on est mardi et que samedi, ce samedi-là, je me marie… Que les choses changent vite quand même…_

_Oh zut, un autre hibou, c'est probablement Ginny qui s'impatiente. Je vais devoir te laisser.  
À demain !_

Hermione ferma alors rapidement son journal en ne faisant pas attention de le refermer totalement, prit son sac, embrassa un Drago à peine réveillé qui évita de peu de se renverser sa tasse de café et sortit de l'appartement. Le cœur léger, elle soupira de contentement devant une journée qui commençait bien pour une fois. Drago l'avait réveillée en douceur avant de lui faire un simple câlin tendre et romantique puis, il lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner pendant qu'elle se prenait sa douche. Seulement, l'hibou de Ginny et la correspondance avec Luna par la suite, avaient écourté le repas matinal. Forcément, Drago avait râlé, voir maudit les Potter pour une énième génération et souhaité très fort que Luna s'étrangle avec tous ses trucs bizarres dont elle avait le secret, mais Hermione avait calmé la situation en lui offrant un baiser très sensuel et prometteur d'un pardon nocturne. Si avec ça Drago ne l'attendait pas fermement au lit quand elle rentrait, elle reprendrait probablement des cours de séduction. Mais vu comment il l'avait traité de « gourmande », elle sourit instinctivement avant de murmurer un « oui » tout en s'avançant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione, sûre d'elle et de sa décision, marcha la tête haute dans cette rue bondée à neuf heures de la matinée par une journée ensoleillée à souhait. Rien ni personne ne semblait capable de lui enlever son petit sourire et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle arriva jusqu'au point de rendez-vous où Luna, Ginny et ses enfants l'attendaient déjà.

- Mamione ! Hurla alors le petit Andy. Mamione est là, maman ! Regarde !  
- Arrête de hurler comme ça, Andy, tu n'es pas obligé de prévenir la Terre entière, voyons ! Rouspéta sa mère.  
- Bonjour tout le monde, répondit alors Hermione, avec une fraicheur qui surpris presque les deux autres femmes.  
- Tu as bu quoi ce matin ? Demanda alors Ginny, surprise.  
- Un thé, pourquoi ?  
- Tu te maries dans quatre jours ! Souligna Ginny.  
- Oui, merci, ça, je sais, se moqua Hermione avant de prendre le garçonnet dans ses bras.  
- J'étais une vraie furie, moi ! Rappela Ginny.  
- Elle est peut-être dans un état de somnambulisme, suggéra Luna avant de lui prendre la main. Est-ce que tu vois des lucioles au-dessus de ma tête ?  
- Non, répondit simplement Hermione.  
- Effectivement, elle dort encore, affirma Luna avant de voir Hermione et Ginny éclater de rire sans comprendre.  
- Bon, allez, allons explorer le monde, suggéra Ginny en direction de ses enfants.  
- Ouai ! On va chez les Moldus ! Se félicita Lizzy. Trop cool !  
- Trop cool, répéta Ginny en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

En passant le mur, les enfants sautèrent de joie pendant que Luna leur expliquait les règles magiques qui empêchaient toutes les petites créatures de franchir cette frontière. Andy goba tout comme vérité vrai et passa tout son temps à faire des « oh ! » des « ah ! » quand ce n'était pas des « pourquoi ? ». Lizzy était moins dupe que son frère et Ginny commenta cela à Hermione en précisant qu'elle était bien la fille de sa mère, elle… Hermione compléta la « formation » en leur expliquant tout ce qui attirait leur attention dans les rues. Les fous rires s'accumulèrent alors face aux questions les plus inattendues des enfants devant un monde qu'ils ne maitrisaient pas encore. Heureusement, la boutique de mariée n'était pas très loin du chaudron baveur et l'interrogatoire put se terminer avant de puiser son capital patience.

Là, Lizzy resta immobile et en extase devant la devanture de la boutique. Hermione eut comme l'impression de voir la petite fille rêver éveillée à être à sa place. La jeunesse et la fraicheur de la petite d'Harry et Ginny seraient bien différentes de sa propre vision de son mariage et une part d'elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir vivre son mariage avec ce regard de petite fille. Naturellement Hermione eut le même réflexe la seconde suivante dans le sens inverse tout en accusant le coup de se prendre plus de quinze ans minimum sur les épaules. Elle imaginait Lizzy avec un énorme sourire, montant l'allée dans une robe généreuse correspondante à ses espoirs de petite fille. Hermione arrivait à se projeter assise proche de l'allée à la regarder arriver au bras d'Harry avant de se tourner à sa gauche et y voir un Drago moins émotif qu'elle à ce genre d'évènement. Seulement, même s'il pouvait paraître toujours aussi froid, elle le voyait lui donner un mouchoir pour l'aider à éponger les quelques larmes qui s'évaderaient effrontément de ses yeux comme s'il avait prévu sa réaction. Hermione sourit à cette image et tout en empêchant le petit Andy de lui arracher le bras à vouloir entrer dans le magasin, elle sentit une chaleur réconfortante en réalisant qu'elle avait la certitude que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, Drago ressemblait à un iceberg concernant ses sentiments. Certes, il ne lui avait encore jamais avoué, mais tous les signes étaient réunis et Hermione n'en avait à présent plus aucun doute. Reboostée, elle avait également maintenant toute confiance sur la sincérité et la solidité de son mariage.

- Hermione, tu es avec nous ? Demanda Ginny qui avait remarqué son absence.  
- Oui, pardon, balbutia-t-elle avant de voir la vendeuse venir vers elle.  
- Vous, vous aviez le regard d'une femme qui sait à présent pourquoi elle se marie, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Encore heureux ! Souligna Ginny. Sinon, elle aurait à faire à moi, je vous le garantis ! Menaça légèrement sa meilleure amie.  
- Ah, ne me la stressez pas ! J'ai encore des essayages importants aujourd'hui ! Se plaignit la couturière. D'ailleurs, en attendant que je finisse quelques retouches, je vous propose de regarder ma sélection de robes de témoins.

Hermione s'amusa à voir Lizzy courir vers le portique désigné et passa d'une robe à l'autre avec des exclamations alors que son frère tirait la langue de dégout à chaque crie de sa soeur. Hermione s'amusa à les voir se disputer et encore plus de voir Ginny ensuite à l'action pour les obliger à s'assoir sur la chaise afin de lancer le super méga ultra plus génial des concours pour enfant : le Kikabouget ! Ce qui aurait pu sembler être une punition dans d'autres circonstances sembla être une véritable partie de plaisir pour ces deux enfants là, surtout quand Ginny annonça la récompense : tenir une baguette magique d'adulte durant dix secondes. À les voir silencieux, calmes et immobiles la seconde d'après le top départ fit de Ginny une véritable magicienne aux yeux des employées moldus de la boutique. Ginny put alors réellement se concentrer sur sa mission de la journée : être la meilleure amie d'Hermione et celle-ci soupira de soulagement à ressentir enfin un peu de sérénité dans toute cette folie.

- Et si tu me faisais voir d'abord ta robe pour voir à quoi on doit s'accorder ? Proposa-t-elle. Fait-moi rêver et revenir quelques années en arrière, soupira-t-elle ensuite avant de s'assoir à son tour juste en face de la cabine d'essayage.  
- Mais elle n'est pas encore terminée, protesta un peu la couturière.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste envie de voir ma meilleure amie dans cette fichue robe qui fera d'elle ma non-belle-soeur, insista Ginny avec un regard ne permettant pas d'autre négociation possible.  
- Ginny... Soupira Hermione.  
- Bah quoi ! C'est vrai, non ? Alors, vas-y et enfile là afin d'enterrer une bonne fois pour toutes ce fichu espoir que tu changes encore d'avis

Hermione ne discuta pas d'avantage et se rendit dans la cabine où la vendeuse lui apporta la robe encore sous son étui. Sans un mot elle défit la fermeture éclair et sortit l'objet de toutes les attentions avec délicatesse sous les yeux émues d'Hermione. Elle l'aida ensuite à l'enfiler et une fois prête, le rideau s'ouvrit devant une Ginny stupéfaite. Un pas après l'autre Hermione avança avec une petite difficulté du fait de la longueur à revoir, puis se plaça devant un immense miroir, laissant la vendeuse placer parfaitement la petite traine à l'arrière. Ginny se leva alors et la prit délicatement dans ses bras en tentant de retenir ses larmes. La vendeuse sembla particulièrement satisfaite et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un voile qu'elle installa dans les cheveux d'Hermione après lui avoir fait un rapide chignon. Ginny observa alors mieux le reflet d'Hermione dans le miroir et commença à détailler davantage la robe et l'allure générale de son amie.

- Vas-y, parle ! Sourit Hermione qui connaissait bien Ginny.  
- Elle est très belle et tu es magnifique dedans...  
- Mais ? Insista Hermione.  
- Je ne sais pas bien... Déjà, le voile... Je ne suis pas sure, réfléchit Ginny avant de regarder les accessoires sur une étagère un peu plus loin. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait te découvrir le jour de ton mariage et Drago pourrait avoir peur qu'à la dernière minute une autre s'y cache à ta place. Je te vois plus arriver en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant une petite barrette. Le chignon, je suis tout à fait pour. On te voit rarement les cheveux relevés et tendus et ça te donne une certaine noblesse qui sera peut-être appréciée par ta future... enfin l'autre... Bref. Essaye cette broche.  
- Si on part sur ce principe, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait être juste parfait, intervint la couturière avant de revenir avec une brosse, et un écrin qu'elle ouvrit très rapidement.  
- Magnifique, sourit alors Ginny avant de saisir la broche où une fausse d'orchidée blanche agrémentait des arabesques de brillants qui remontaient vers le haut de la tête. Une vraie fleur rendrait le tout juste parfait, murmura Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione qui comprit le sous-entendu.  
- Alors ? Demanda la couturière.  
- C'est bien, répondit Ginny avant de regarder à nouveau le reflet. La forme de la robe, le tissu, le chignon, la broche, tout ça j'aime, ça te va vraiment bien, Hermione...  
- Mais ? Redemanda Hermione tout en se regardant à présent avec un oeil tout aussi critique alors que tout lui semblait juste magique.  
- Je suis désolée, je suis une romantique incurable, tu me connais, et je trouve qu'il manque peut-être un peu de féérie...  
- De dentelles, murmura la couturière.  
- Ce n'est pas un peu ... tenta Hermione.  
- C'est traditionnel, rectifia tout de suite Ginny.  
- J'ai déjà pris une robe blanche et sans trop de fioritures pour justement respecter cette tradition, se justifia Hermione.  
- Ça fait un peu "hôpital" et "stérile", répondit au tac au tac Ginny. Et ma belle, même si ça me fait mal de te dire ça, mais il est clair que Drago Malefoy attend une descendance...  
- Je ne suis pas stérile ! Protesta Hermione instinctivement.  
- Alors, prouve-le !  
- Je vais attendre d'être mariée pour ça ! Répondit-elle avant de voir la couturière revenir avec un rouleau de dentelles comme si elle n'avait pas écouté l'avis contraire de sa cliente. Mais...  
- Fermez les yeux et faites-moi confiance, exigea-t-elle. De toute façon vous aurez le dernier mot.

Hermione s'exécuta. Elle entendit les « hum » et les « oui » des deux femmes, et sentit quelques aiguilles la piquer légèrement puis le silence reprit ses droits dans la salle. Paniquée, elle ouvrit instinctivement les yeux et tomba sur une image d'elle qui la laissa toute aussi béate que Ginny et sa couturière. Même si l'ajout en dentelle était très sommaire et fragile, cela donnait une réelle idée du résultat possible. Son sourire se transforma très rapidement en un rire nerveux avant que quelques larmes ne valident définitivement l'idée.

- Comme tu es belle Tati ! S'extasia Lizzy.  
- Perdu ! Se moqua alors son petit frère avant de sautiller sur place, fier de lui.  
- Mais, ce n'est pas juste ! Maman ! Se plaignit son ainée.  
- Désolée, ma chérie, mais pour compenser, vient, tu peux venir avec nous.  
- Je rajouterai encore un peu de traines peut-être, murmura ensuite la couturière.  
- Non, coupa fermement Hermione, elle est parfaite...  
- Tout comme toi, murmura Ginny avant d'embrasser Hermione sur la joue. Ron me tuerait s'il savait, mais j'aime à savoir que Drago peut m'être redevable…

Hermione et Ginny rirent à nouveau nerveusement de bon cœur avant qu'Hermione ne quitte la robe afin que la couturière puisse arranger les épingles nécessaires au véritable assemblage à faire en moins de cinq jours. Hermione était légèrement gênée de devoir lui imposer ça, mais une partie plus égoïste d'elle fit en sorte que sa bouche soit bel et bien close à ce moment-là. Telle une chatte contente de ses méfaits, Hermione avait l'impression de ronronner de plaisir avec autant de fierté que possible pour cacher ses remords. Elle comprenait un peu mieux ce que pouvait ressentir son propre chat et se promis à elle-même de lui accorder une grâce histoire de se donner bonne conscience.

Légèrement soulagée, elle se concentra ensuite sur la tenue de Ginny, ravie d'essayer des vêtements sortant un peu de la mode totalitaire imposée par la boutique aussi prétentieuse qu'ancienne que Gaichiffon. Au départ, Ginny se fit juste plaisir à essayer tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sexy à provoquer un fou rire de sa meilleure amie puis plus sérieusement, le choix se fit plus judicieux. Déjà, il en fallait une qui ne fasse pas racoleuse. Même si Ginny faisait la moue à ne pas pouvoir rendre aphone et tirer partie de cette journée pour rappeler à Harry pourquoi il l'avait épousé, il n'aurait pas été correct d'avoir quelque chose de trou moulant ou décolleté. Ginny lui en proposa une deuxième avec des tulles qui lui donnait dix ans de moins surtout avec son air faux de petite fille innocente. Hermione lui proposa de lui rappeler comment elle avait fait ses deux enfants, mais quand Ginny accepta avec malice et un petit sourire au coin comme si elle se souvenait précisément de ces deux occasions, le chat se fit prendre à son propre jeu et un sentiment de dégoût à les imaginer l'envahit. Elle tenta de se concentrer à nouveau, mais ce n'est qu'au cinquième essai que l'image horizontale de ses deux amis commença à s'effacer de son esprit. Heureusement, très vite la couturière fut de retour aux essayages après avoir rangé la robe d'Hermione et l'orientation des choix se fit plus judicieux. Elle retira toutes les robes en soie fluide du portique pour éviter à Luna et Ginny s'avoir un portrait d'elle à la une de la Gazette avec une étiquette indiquant le prix de la passe le lendemain du mariage. Elle ôta également toutes celles en taffetas pour rester en harmonie avec la robe d'Hermione puis demanda si une couleur avait été définie pour le mariage. Hermione raconta alors son calvaire chez le fleuriste ce qui poussa Ginny à imposer des robes bien rouge bordeaux histoire de rappeler les valeurs de leur maison gryffondor.

- Hors de question que tu te maries dans un nid de vipères !  
- Il y aura quelques pensées rouges quand même… se défendit Hermione.  
- Elle est bien capable de te faire le coup du « oups, je suis désolée, mais finalement le fleuriste n'a pas pu en avoir à temps… Désolée… » et te retrouver vraiment dans un nid de vipères !  
- Il y aura vraiment des serpents, maman ? Demanda sa fille en tirant sur sa robe pour attirer son attention.  
- Mais non, ma chérie, rassura la mère avant que l'amie reprenne le dessus une fois l'enfant repartie dans son coin avec son frère. Enfin pas à terre, mais sur la tête de ta belle-mère telle une méduse, ça, il n'y a pas à en douter ! Ça sera donc rouge !  
- Ginny… soupira Hermione en imaginant déjà le visage de Narcissa quand elle le saurait. Je ne veux pas non plus déclarer une guerre… On essaye justement de prouver qu'on est capable d'unir deux camps, et ce n'est pas en…  
- Attends, ce n'est pas moi qui mets du vert partout ! Se justifia Ginny.  
- Je lui en toucherai deux mots, capitula-t-elle avant de sortir une des robes du lot. Compromis, douceur, amour… Pas mal ça, non ? Proposa-t-elle en la montrant à Ginny et la couturière.  
- Certes, mais je te jure que j'aurais du rouge sur moi, même si ça se limite à ma culotte ! Répondit Ginny par défi.

Cette robe rose peau comme la décrivait Lizzy sembla très adéquate pour Hermione. Il y avait un voile de dentelle au dessus d'un tissu plus ferme pour faire un rappel avec sa robe, les épaules étaient recouvertes et le décolleté n'était pas trop prononcé, et Hermione se sentit bien inspirée quand elle vit Luna et Ginny ressortir de la cabine. Le choix était enfin fait. Naturellement, Ginny protesta un peu, juste pour la forme, mais Hermione ne céda pas. Avec les cheveux relevés, Ginny ferait le petit effet qu'elle souhaitait et… et l'image d'Harry et elle au lit revint immédiatement. Hermione chercha alors à nouveau de retirer cette image de sa tête, mais l'air satisfait de Ginny devant la glace à bien placer sa poitrine le lui empêcha… Le mal était fait. Beurk…

- Ah, tu vois, finalement, tu n'aimes pas ? Tu préfères rouge ?  
- Non, non, c'est très bien, se rattrapa-t-elle avant de se murmurer « justement trop… ».  
- Serais-tu nerveuse à te marier, Hermione ? Demanda Luna tout en restant de marbre alors que la vendeuse luttait avec ses longs cheveux pour tenter d'en faire un chignon à son tour.  
- Nerveuse ? Moi ? Répéta-t-elle alors avant de voir le sourire satisfait de Luna et soupirer. J'ai hâte que le mariage soit passé, oui…

Et ce sentiment là, s'accentua deux heures plus tard lorsqu'elles retournèrent du côté sorcier de Londres après avoir tenté de canaliser toutes les idées toutes aussi farfelues que magique dont seule Luna pouvait en avoir le secret. Les gens semblaient s'être donné le mot à les regarder soit avec dédains soit avec mépris. Ginny mit ça sur le compte des pieds nus de Luna, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que les gens la jugeaient encore et ce matin peut-être un peu plus que les autres sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi. Le mystère fut néanmoins rapide à percer lorsqu'elle entendit plus clairement le crieur nain de la Gazette scander les gros titres du jour : « Les bans publiés de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger : la prédiction de Miphilda Rogers nous dit tout sur l'avenir hypothétique du couple… » Naturellement, Hermione ne s'abaissa pas à en acheter un du fait de son avis sur les voyantes et sur la Gazette, mais Ginny ne résista pas au doux pouvoir de la rumeur, aussi lâche soit-elle. Et sans grande surprise pour Hermione, outrée de tant de faiblesse, Ginny ouvrit rapidement la page qui l'intéressait et lut à haute voix cette prophétie puante laissant alors l'occasion aux oreilles d'Hermione de la trahir à leur tour.

« Mes feuilles de thé sont claires sur le fait qu'ils ne passeront pas le cap de la première année. En effet Mars et Jupiter sont alignés le jour du mariage, un signe évident qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'être leur voisin. Pour ne rien améliorer, Miss Granger est du signe de la vierge alors que M. Malefoy est un gémeau. Autant dire que tout les oppose sur un plan astral. L'association de ces deux signes les places devant des conflits inévitables. Le Gémeaux est plus volatile, sensible au regard des autres, toujours en recherche du contact, il a besoin d'être entouré alors que la femme vierge est plus en phase avec la réalité de la vie, le sens pratique et les responsabilités. Le gémeau aime être aimé alors que la vierge se donne sans condition. Attention de ne pas confondre sentiment amoureux et grande affection… Quand on associe la date du mariage, leur signe astral et leur passé, autant dire que je ne leur donne pas plus de six mois… »

- Six mois ? S'étonna Luna. C'est très peu !  
- Merci Luna de cette parfaite compréhension du temps, marmonna Ginny.  
- Toute fois, je trouve cette analyse tout à fait perspicace ! Repris Luna, sure d'elle.  
- Mais non, pas du tout, contredit Ginny en regardant Hermione du coin de l'œil. Les feuilles de thé ont toujours été du mauvais goût en matière de voyance…  
- Elles m'ont pourtant particulièrement bien indiquée combien de bébés avaient eu mon Albus lors de ses trois premières portées !  
- Et pas les suivantes ? Demanda Ginny à peine convaincue.  
- Non, je n'avais plus de thé, répondit simplement Luna.  
- Évident, murmura Ginny avant de se tourner vers Hermione, pensive. Allez, arrête, ce ne sont que des sornettes… Et puis, tu n'es plus à ton premier défait, non ?  
- Je sais bien, affirma Hermione avant de fixer davantage ce qui avait déjà légèrement attiré son attention. Par contre ça, c'est bel et bien réel ! Montra-t-elle du doigt.  
- Non, mais je rêve ! S'insurgea Ginny avant de devenir rouge colère. Fred et George Weasley ! Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous êtes exactement en train de faire ? Hurla-t-elle en pleine rue à faire retourner tout le monde vers elle.  
- Rien d'illégal, je te l'assure ! Affirma le premier.  
- Rien que tu ne pourrais faire toi-même ! Ajouta le second.  
- Vous êtes en train de parier sur la durée du mariage d'Hermione ! Hurla à nouveau Ginny.  
- Et après ? Répondit George avant de se retourner et ajouter un galion sur le comptoir extérieur qui gérait les mises.  
- Mais c'est Hermione ! S'insurgea Ginny avant d'attirer Hermione devant elle pour mettre une image sur ses mots. C'est votre amie ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Fred en faisant un clin d'œil à l'intéressée, c'est George qui a parié cent galions sur trois mois…  
- Cent galions ! Hurla Ginny.  
- Moi, reprit Fred, je t'en ai laissé quatre!  
- Fred ! S'époumona sa sœur. Vous devriez avoir honte !  
- Honte ? Mais non ma chère sœur ! Si vraiment nous n'aimions pas Hermione, on ne mettrait pas tant d'argent dans ces paris qu'on risque de perdre !  
- Au contraire, surenchérit George, on lui fait confiance !  
- Imagine, Ginny, les paris en sont à mille contre un !  
- Vous êtes pathétique et incurable, soupira Ginny alors qu'Hermione pouffa légèrement avec Luna.  
- Non, juste réaliste, ma chère sœur, ajouta-t-il avant de passer son bras derrière l'épaule d'Hermione pour l'amener contre lui. Et sache très chère Hermione que je serais là pour te consoler le moment venu, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi !  
- Ôte tout de suite tes sales pattes de là, menaça alors une voix juste derrière eux qui fit sursauter Hermione comme une petite fille prise la main dans le sac.  
- Drago ! S'étrangla Hermione.  
- Encore heureux que tu te souviennes de mon prénom, grogna ce dernier.  
- Maman, j'ai peur, pleurnicha alors Andy avant d'aller se réfugier derrière sa mère.  
- Il ne faut pas mon petit neveu ! Il grogne plus qu'il n'est méchant, rassura son oncle. En fait, quand tu enlèves la carapace de ce genre d'individu, tu y trouves de tendres nounours tout doux qui ne veulent que des câlins et leur maman quand ils ont peur, tout comme toi !  
- C'est vrai ? Demanda alors Andy en regardant un Drago bouche bée.  
- Non ! S'écria-t-il alors avant de mettre son propre bras autour de l'épaule d'Hermione. Et je mange des enfants curieux à chaque petit déjeuner !  
- Drago ! S'indigna Hermione.  
- Il ne faut pas me chercher ! Argumenta-t-il en défiant Fred du regard.  
- Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Répondit Hermione avec le soutien de Ginny.  
- C'est aussi un Potter, marmonna Drago avant de remarquer les pieds nus de Luna. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, soupira-t-il.  
- 200 ? Lança alors Fred vers George.  
- Non, 300 !  
- Allons manger, Hermione, soupira Drago en sachant visiblement exactement de quoi ils faisaient allusion en regardant en direction du comptoir.  
- J'ai demandé à Ginny et Luna de venir manger avec nous, informa alors Hermione en sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait la réaction de son homme.  
- Voilà de quoi me couper tout appétit, ronchonna celui-ci.  
- On peut venir ? Demanda alors Fred.  
- Hors de question ! Répondit froidement et surement Drago.  
- Drago ! S'indigna à nouveau Hermione.  
- Non négociable ! On va manger tous les deux, un point c'est tout ! Ordonna-t-il tout en se maitrisant afin que toute la rue n'entende pas leur conversation.  
- Hermione n'est pas du genre à recevoir d'ordre, répliqua Ginny.  
- Et moi, je ne suis pas connu pour avoir une grande patience, surenchérit Drago.  
- Vous voyez, intervint Luna, Milphilda Rogers n'a pas si tord que ça finalement… Les feuilles de thé sont formelles !  
- Bien vrai, ça, Luna, confirma George ! Et si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour combler tes nuits, je suis ton obligé, proposa-t-il à nouveau. Il faut bien se dévouer pour les amis, justifia-t-il en voyant le regard tueur de sa sœur. Le temps que Ron se réveille, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Rassurez-vous, coupa Drago tout en regardant Hermione d'un air vicieux, pas la peine d'être aussi prévenant, concernant ses nuits, Hermione n'a plus de doute sur ce qu'elle est en droit d'attendre et ce que ni vous ni votre frère pouvez lui offrir… Maintenant, on va manger, affirma-t-il en prenant Hermione de la main pour l'obliger à le suivre, laissant sur le carreau tout le monde. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais pas les revoir cet après-midi…  
- Ah bon ? S'étonna Luna.  
- Luna, soupira Ginny, tu n'as donc pas reçu le grand-duc de Lady Narcissa ce matin à six heures ? Demanda Ginny avec un ton de lassitude qu'Hermione pouvait comprendre vu l'heure à laquelle il avait dû les réveiller à la demande de sa maitresse.  
- Oh, pauvre Rusard… soupira Luna. Il va être déçu…  
- Rusard ? Répéta Drago.  
- Mon serpent à sonnette, expliqua Luna. Vu son ventre de ce matin en plus du fait que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une semaine, je pensais qu'il était tombé enceint, expliqua naturellement Luna alors que Drago fixait avec désappointement une Hermione mal à l'aise. Je vais devoir lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle…  
- Hermione, au restaurant, tout de suite, et seuls ! Exigea Drago sans laisser la moindre place à la négociation.  
- Rendez-vous au mariage, Hermione, lança Fred. Je serais l'homme le plus élégant de l'assemblé, prêt à te soutenir si tu changes d'avis, ajouta-t-il avant de se prendre une tape derrière la tête de la part de sa sœur. Par quoi c'est vrai, c'est maman qui le dit que je suis le plus beau de ses fils, et une mère a toujours raison, n'est-ce pas Ginny ? Demanda-t-il en regardant son neveu et sa nièce.  
- Maintenant ! Grogna Drago en tirant Hermione par le bras pour l'éloigner du groupe.

Hermione jeta à un coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'excuser auprès de Ginny, mais cette dernière lui lança un sourire qui la mit mal à l'aise sur le coup. Puis, elle analysa la scène qui venait se passer pouvant éventuellement justifier le comportement de sa meilleure amie et sourit à son tour. Son cœur ronronna alors aussi fort que son chat devant une boite de thon… Drago était jaloux et tel un chien possessif, il venait de lever la patte devant le poteau de son quartier afin de parfaitement délimiter son territoire. Finalement, elle pourrait bien aussi parier sur la durée de son propre mariage avec cette nouvelle info. Il n'avait pas seulement agi selon son orgueil, mais surtout par peur de la perdre et la différence signifiait beaucoup pour Hermione. Parfois les mots étaient inutiles devant des actes, et c'était bel et bien une preuve d'amour…

- Trop mignon… murmura-t-elle alors en passant la porte du restaurant.  
- Qui ? Pesta Drago en fixant d'un air très furieux l'homme qui passa justement à côté d'eux. Tu nous la joues chatte en chaleur ?  
- Mais non, rigola Hermione en appréciant à nouveau ce visage soucieux aussi blanc que possible. C'est toi qui es mignon !  
- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, surtout en public !  
- Tu préfères que je t'embrasse ?  
- Comme si tu en étais capable, répliqua-t-il sans savoir qui la mettait au défi alors qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

La seconde suivante, et ceux devant la moitié des clients du restaurant le plus en vue de la communauté, Hermione le fit se retourner vers elle, lui attrapa le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer contre elle et l'empêcha définitivement de protester en laissant pleinement exprimer la chatte en chaleur qu'il avait provoquée. Naturellement, Drago répondit volontiers à cet élan de passion et si Seamus ne racla pas la gorge pour les ramener à la réalité, Hermione se demanda jusqu'où ils auraient pu aller ainsi. Forcément Drago informa le propriétaire que tout était de sa faute à elle, et forcément, défi pour défi, Hermione miaula en le regardant droit dans les yeux, provoquant alors un fou rire de Seamus durant le trajet jusqu'à leur box. Drago 1 / Hermione 1 … Égalité ! Les jumeaux allaient probablement avoir du travail supplémentaire cet après-midi avec ce baiser. De quoi augmenter les stats en leur faveur et faire taire cette diseuse de mauvais augure ! Six mois… Et puis quoi encore ?

- Deux semaines !  
- Pardon ? S'étrangla Hermione en sortant de ses réflexions.  
- Je vois que tu ne m'écoutes même pas…  
- Désolée… Tu disais ? Deux semaines quoi ?  
- Que je ne pourrais pas me libérer avant deux semaines pour notre voyage nuptial.  
- Voyage de noces, corrigea Hermione.  
- Oui, si tu veux, bref… Avec toute cette histoire de mariage, les affaires sont perturbées et les gens me parlent plus de ce foutu mariage que de contrat. Ils ont peur de l'influence que tu peux avoir sur moi et mes décisions, du coup tout est plus ou moins suspendu avant samedi…  
- Voilà l'objet de ta mauvaise humeur alors, soupira Hermione.  
- C'est surtout une preuve supplémentaire qu'on n'aurait jamais pu être ensemble autrement que dans cette situation. Visiblement, même ma vie privée oriente les marchés financiers… C'est fatigant toute cette pression, soupira-t-il avant de prendre sa main et y glisser ses doigts. Heureusement, j'ai de quoi la relâcher le soir, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin avant que Seamus n'arrive pour prendre la commande.  
- Vous avez choisi ?  
- Et c'est bien là tout le problème, répondit Drago en rigolant légèrement.  
- Oh je vois, comprit Seamus, mais un choix de prince, si je peux me permettre, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil devant une Hermione pas aussi dupe qu'ils voulaient le croire.  
- J'approuve, répondit Drago avant de se reprendre. Alors deux, ajouta-t-il comme pour terminer de tenter de garder la face alors qu'Hermione cachait un large sourire derrière sa carte avant de la rendre.  
- Merci Seamus, dit à son tour Hermione en la lui donnant avant de le voir partir.  
- Tu comptes vraiment garder cette folle comme témoin, Hermione ? Demanda ensuite Drago en ramenant Hermione à une réalité moins glamour. Elle est bien capable de ramener son serpent au mariage comme son fiancé en se sentant responsable de sa grossesse à ce rythme !  
- Elle est un peu excentrique, je te l'accorde…  
- Un peu ? Souligna Drago, peu convaincu de la nuance.  
- Bref, elle a toujours été une amie fidèle et avec Ginny, nous l'avons toujours acceptée telle qu'elle était !  
- Tant que tu ne l'invites pas à la maison tous les dimanches prendre le thé avec toute sa famille… soupira Drago avant d'avoir un petit sourire au coin. Je connais une personne qu'on pourrait lui présenter afin d'augmenter son zoo personnel…

Yerk ! Hermione comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir : Boris. Non, même Luna ne méritait pas un tel châtiment. Et même si elle arrivait à surmonter le phénomène, Hermione estimait qu'elle était bel et bien capable de cultiver la « chose » et cette pensée lui provoqua un long frisson de dégoût. Elle fit part de sa réflexion à Drago qui faillit également perdre l'appétit. Ils changèrent vite de conversation et Hermione l'écouta tranquillement lui parler de ses petits problèmes du matin. Silencieuse, elle sourit légèrement à constater qu'il avait leur première une discussion de couple autant banale que passionnante. Elle ne comprit pas tous les tenants et aboutissants, mais rien que le fait d'entendre la voix calme de Drago avait de quoi l'envoûter. Puis subitement, il s'arrêta et la fixa ce qui sortit Hermione de sa léthargie.

- Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends compte que tu es en train de baver légèrement ? Demanda-t-il avant de rire légèrement. Si un contre rendu de mes réunions d'affaires t'excite à ce point, je vais me faire le devoir de te faire un rapport détaillé chaque soir…

Hermione ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'essuyer le petit filet qui venait de la trahir. Drago tenta ensuite de vérifier sa thèse, mais Hermione ne fut pas dupe et le lui fit savoir par une légère grimace. Et là, sans comprendre trop pourquoi, elle entendit Drago rire réellement pour la première fois. Certes, il se foutait de sa gueule, mais il riait de bon cœur et oh grand dieu qu'il était beau et attractif en faisant cela. Leçon retenue : pour le faire rire : singer ! Cette information venait de se graver profondément dans sa mémoire. Forcément, elle ne put ensuite pas se retenir de se rapprocher de lui sur la banquette et l'embrasser passionnément, qui aurait pu franchement ? Après tout, elle en avait ce droit contrairement aux autres et elle était bien décidée à en profiter, ne serait-ce pour toutes les fois où elle était spectatrice de ce genre d'effusion chez les autres. C'était son tour maintenant et elle ne se sentait pas honteuse de jouer les totales égoïstes. Et Drago non plus visiblement, constata-t-elle, en sentant la main de celui-ci descendre dangereusement de sa taille.

- Drago ! S'indigna-t-elle juste pour la forme.  
- Allumeuse ! Pesta-t-il sur un ton enfantin. On rentre ?  
- On n'a pas fini notre repas ! Lui fit-elle remarquer.  
- Entre une part de tarte et toi, mon dessert est vite choisi…  
- Mais on a rendez-vous à 14h00 avec le mage, les témoins et ta mère pour préparer la cérémonie !  
- Ça nous laisse 25 min… C'est jouable, suggéra-t-il d'un regard malicieux.  
- Pervers…  
- Oui, mais le tien, se moqua-t-il avant de mettre avec vigueur sa main sur les fesses d'Hermione.  
- Un peu de tenue, mon fils, intervint alors une voix qui coupa toute envie à l'un comme à l'autre.  
- Mère, soupira Drago avant de remonter sa main sur la taille.  
- Quel enthousiasme ! S'indigna-t-elle en croisant les bras. Avez-vous terminé ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en observant leur plat.  
- Oui, répondit Drago.  
- Vraiment ? Insista Narcissa qui savait le goût prononcer de son fils pour les sucreries.  
- Oui, assura Drago avant de regarder avec regret Hermione. Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
- Je passais dans le quartier et comme je sais que tu manges ici tous les midis au lieu de venir manger avec moi au manoir, ajouta-t-elle en insistant bien le ton de reproche au passage qui fit grincer les dents d'Hermione, je suis venue te rejoindre pour prendre un café avec toi avant d'aller voir le mage. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver avec… elle…  
- Il est important qu'on nous voie ensemble à quelques jours du mariage, se justifia-t-il tout en resserrant la taille d'Hermione, lui laissant bien comprendre de fermer sa gueule sur le côté plus officieux de leur présence.  
- Certes, mais il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire d'être aussi… proche… pour autant.  
- Tu sais très bien mère que j'ai toujours su allier l'utile à l'agréable… coupa-t-il avant de se lever et entrainer Hermione dans son initiative.

Drago 1 – Belle-mère 0… De quoi redonner un peu d'appétit… N'est-il pas utile de s'entrainer durement pour obtenir un objectif ? Alors si Narcissa souhaite que le nom des Malefoy perdure, il faut bien faire et refaire l'exercice, non ? Ne veut-elle pas le petit fils parfait ? Petite réflexion qu'Hermione aurait bien aimé partager avec la mère de Drago, mais vu la conversation sérieuse que la mère et le fils avaient à présent concernant les affaires perturbées, Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le petit effet supplémentaire qui rend le tout intéressant. Dommage…

Avec Narcissa à côté d'eux, marcher sur le Chemin de Traverse prit une autre tournure. Hermione observa la réaction des gens pendant que Narcissa et Drago parlaient calmement et elle eut comme l'impression d'être moins montrée du doigt tout en étant tout de même observée. Serait-ce possible que la présence de Narcissa à leur côté avec une attitude plus naturelle puisse ouvrir une voie presque légitime à la situation ?

Silencieuse, elle serra davantage sa main dans celle de Drago. Elle regarda ensuite la foule agitée devant le comptoir de Fred et George qui jubilait de cette nouvelle réussite. Avait-elle gagné un mois ou deux de mariage avec cette démonstration en public ? La curiosité semblait la titiller avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les raisons de son choix. Devant le mage, sa belle-mère, les quatre témoins et Drago lui-même, elle n'aurait pas le droit à l'hésitation pour rendre crédible définitivement ce mariage. Et en arrivant devant la maison de celui qui allait officier, elle réalisa que ça ne serait pas des plus faciles.

- Ah, Madame Malfoy ! Quel plaisir ! Gratifia le mage accompagné d'une révérence presque déplacée. Monsieur Malfoy, miss… ajouta-t-il ensuite avec une légère pointe de dégoût qui mit tout de suite mal à l'aise Hermione.  
- Les témoins sont-ils arrivés ? Demanda Narcissa.  
- Ceux de monsieur, uniquement, répondit-il en regardant Hermione avec un air de reproche.  
- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée… soupira la future belle-mère.

Hermione grogna au fond d'elle, mais la pression de la main de Drago lui envoyer un message clair : ne te laisse pas déstabiliser dès la première minute où c'est foutu. Encore une fois, il avait raison et Hermione grogna à nouveau. Le mage les conduit ensuite à son bureau qui ressemblait à une classe où il régnait en maître. Elle qui aimait pourtant les premiers rangs, bizarrement se sentait attiré par les sièges du deuxième rang, mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas le choix comme s'il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de soutient. Blaise et Théodore semblaient être tout aussi impressionnés comme du temps de Poudlard où ils étaient punis pour une énième bêtise contre un autre élève. Le regard de pitié qu'ils lancèrent alors à Drago lui donna la sensation de rajeunir de dix ans. Heureusement, le gong sauva la mise quelques instants.

- Ah quand même, pesta le mage à peine assis qui se releva aussi sec pour aller ouvrir. La ponctualité n'est plus d'actualité avec cette génération, Poudlard n'est vraiment plus c'était, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Hermione regarda alors Drago qui soupira longuement. Des yeux, il lui demanda où était parti le courage légendaire des Gryffondors et Hermione se contenta de soulever les épaules, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Blaise. Narcissa les fixa alors avec un air de reproche identique à celui que fit le mage en revenant avec Ginny et Luna, toujours pieds nus.

- Je vous préviens Miss Granger, je ne vous marierais pas si elle vient dévêtue ainsi ! C'est un sacrilège !

Hermione fut autant choqué par le reproche du mage que par le sourire de sa, (ex ?), future belle-mère qui y voyait une bonne solution à ses problèmes. Hermione regarda alors Ginny et à nouveau, il y eut comme une communication silencieuse où les deux se promirent d'apporter une paire de chaussures supplémentaire, juste au cas où celle prévue « disparaisse » bizarrement… Hermione se demanda alors si elle ne devait pas en faire autant avec les fleurs finalement. Un passage chez le fleurisse le soir même ne serait peut-être pas du luxe…

- Le nécessaire sera fait, affirma ensuite Ginny qui semblait porter à elle seule le courage des deux Gryffondors présentes dans cette pièce.  
- Tout à fait enchérit Drago à la surprise de sa fiancée. Ce mariage est trop important pour la communauté pour qu'il soit annulé à cause d'une simple paire de chaussures.

Le match venait alors de commencer. Drago 1 – Mage 0

- La communauté est une chose, le caractère sacré de la magie en est une autre, Monsieur Malfoy ! Pour qu'un mariage soit officiel, il ne suffit pas d'une signature en bas d'un simple contrat, mais bel et bien d'un rite bien précis, méticuleux et respectueux des lois de notre monde magique, répliqua le mage ramenant le score à égalité.  
- Tel est bien l'intension de mon fils, je peux vous l'assurer, intervint Narcissa laissant présager d'un troisième joueur en jeu.  
- Soit, répondit assez sèchement le mage, donnant alors son premier point à la mère de Drago. Alors pour commencer, j'ai besoin de connaître nom et prénom des témoins.  
- Luna Lovegood, Ginny Potter, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, répondit Drago avant de voir Hermione tiquer.  
- Ginevra Weasley épouse Potter, corrigea-t-elle comme si elle se doutait que ce détail d'état civil puisse tout annuler dans quelque année.  
- Très bien. Le fiancé est donc Drago Malefoy et vous ? Demanda-t-il en marquant un point supplémentaire fort désagréable autant pour la concerné que son fiancé.  
- Hermione Granger, répondit-elle sèchement.  
- Je ne connais pas de Granger, quelles sont vos parentés ? Demanda-t-il en appuyant sur la susceptibilité déjà égratignée d'Hermione.  
- Mes parents ne sont pas sorciers, je suis la première de ma famille, compléta-t-elle avant de remarquer le réel étonnement du mage qui se tourna ensuite vers Narcissa.  
- Rassurez-vous, je n'ai rien à voir avec cela…  
- Bien évidemment, commenta le mage.

Mage :4, Narcissa : 2, Drago : 1 et Hermione : 1, couple = 2…

Après le remplissage du formulaire de base, le mage expliqua dans les grandes lignes le détail des formalités à lui remettre avant 24h00. Le certificat médical était logique en soit sauf que la close de virginité pour la future épouse mit mal à l'aise tout le monde du fait du pouffement de rire de Blaise. Le mage adressa un regard plein de reproche à Hermione, et non à Drago, indiquant son opinion sur la place de la femme dans la société, puis exigea quand même un certificat sur l'honneur de la fidélité de la promise envers le futur époux. Hermione fut prête à s'insurger lorsque Drago intervint en affirmant être parfaitement sûr de ce point. Narcissa tenta d'insister, mais Ginny riposta à son tour en garantissant la moralité sans faille de sa meilleure amie.

- Oh vraiment ? S'étonna faussement le mage. Pourtant, il me semble qu'elle devait épouser votre frère à cette même date ? Et elle a également été vue avec l'ambassadeur américain à une soirée, souligna-t-il en prouvant par la même occasion qu'il savait parfaitement qui était Hermione, ce qui agaça profondément Drago et humiliant Hermione au passage.  
- L'engagement qu'a pris Hermione envers le ministère et moi-même n'a pas à être mis en doute, déclara Drago très froidement. Quelque soit son passé, nous sommes là pour parler d'avenir pour notre couple, mais aussi pour la communauté alors passons à des questions plus pertinentes ! Ajouta-t-il en marquant deux points indiscutables.  
- Soit. Alors devant vos témoins et un membre de votre famille, je vous prie d'être parfaitement honnête dans vos réponses. La plume de la vérité validera ou pas et si vous dépassez trois croix, je ne serais pas en mesure de vous accorder la licence de mariage. Première question : Où vous êtes-vous rencontré ?  
- Poudlard, répondit instinctivement Hermione  
- Les archives du ministère, répondit Drago en même temps. Mais Poudlard est vrai aussi, se rattrapa-t-il.  
- Quelles sont les qualités de l'autre ? Miss, vous en premier.  
- Et bien, hésita-t-elle avant de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Drago est attentif, intelligent, cultivé, et fort, ajouta-t-elle à faire rire légèrement Ginny. Une grande force intérieure, précisa-t-elle alors pour calmer son amie.  
- Messieurs, en qualité de témoins, confirmez-vous la vérité de ces propos ?  
- Heu, balbutia Blaise, disons que ce n'est pas à cela que j'avais en tête, mais oui, il est ça aussi.  
- Est-ce tout, Miss ? Insista le mage.

Tout ? Non ! Mais le reste était clairement privé et même si une partie d'elle souhaitait crier à quel point ses autres qualités la rendaient heureuse, le mage aurait eu tous les arguments possibles pour crier au scandale en plus de choquer définitivement sa future belle-mère. Elle se contenta alors d'incliner la tête pour valider avant de regarder l'horloge sur la cheminée et constater qu'il n'était que quatorze heures et vingt minutes. Encore quarante…

- Et vous Monsieur Malefoy ? Quelles qualités avez-vous trouvées ?  
- Hermione est intelligente, attentive, cultivée, et courageuse, répondit-il presque par défi, le regard sûr, remontant son score à égalité avec le mage.  
- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers les filles. Confirmez-vous ?  
- Parfaitement, affirma Ginny tout en regardant Drago du coin de l'œil comme si elle lui signait avec fierté par la même occasion une dette non négociable.  
- Soit, soupira-t-il avant de lancer une troisième question. Même question pour les défauts, Miss ?  
- Fier, caractériel, exigeant, hautain, répondit-elle avec beaucoup moins de difficulté, ce qui ne sembla pas forcément plaire à Drago qui lui serra légèrement la main.  
- Intéressant, sourit le mage avant de se tourner vers le fiancé. Et vous ?  
- Fière, caractérielle, exigeante, et impertinente, lâcha-t-il avec un petit rictus.  
- Décidément, murmura le mage visiblement contrarié. Témoin, vous confirmez ?  
- Oh oui, répondirent en cœur, Blaise, Ginny et Théodore accompagnés d'un soulèvement d'épaule de Luna que le mage ne remarqua pas.  
- Quels sont vos rapports avec vos futurs beaux-parents respectifs ? Questionna-t-il alors à la grande satisfaction de Narcissa.

Aille… Alerte… Sujet qui fâche !  
Hermione soupira et écouta Drago se lancer dans une explication liée à la différence des cultures qui faisait part entière de ce mariage. Hermione l'écouta parler de ses parents et du respect qu'il avait pour eux et lorsqu'il lui donna la parole, Hermione se remémora alors la discussion qu'ils avaient eux après une dispute sur le sujet de Narcissa.

- Mes rapports avec la mère de Drago sont actuellement en construction. Nous en sommes encore à une phase où nous devons apprendre à nous connaître et nous comprendre, expliqua-t-elle alors avant d'apercevoir le petit sourire de Drago.  
- Voilà qui est très diplomate, souligna le mage. Alors ensuite, je vous demande un peu d'extrapolation en me disant comment vous imaginez votre couple dans dix ans ? Miss ?  
- Et bien, l'image qui me vient en tête est un dimanche après-midi, tous les deux avec un livre à la main allongée sur une couverture après un pique-nique dans un immense jardin, en paix... répondit-elle avant de constater l'étonnement général suivit d'un nouveau pouffement de Blaise qui regarda Drago avec désolation, lui laissant ainsi comprendre le manque de passion attendue.  
- Intéressant, murmura le mage en regardant avec sérieux la plume donner son avis sur le parchemin. Monsieur Malefoy ?

Pourquoi Drago la fixa à ce moment-là ? Hermione aurait tué pour le savoir. Est-ce qu'il était vexé ? Désenchanté ? Regrettait-il à présent ? Non, le regard qui lui offrit n'avait rien de négatif au contraire, comme si la réponse était presque parfaite pour lui. Il lui baisa alors la main et se tourna à nouveau vers le mage pour lui répondre que pour sa part, il préférait lire dans un salon confortable donnant sur un immense jardin, mais qu'à l'occasion, il ne serait pas contre un pique-nique à condition d'avoir quelques coussins. Les quatre amis furent presque abasourdit de sa réponse, autant que Narcissa à vrai dire, mais Hermione elle, sentit à nouveau la chatte ronronner à l'intérieur. Un petit air complice s'échangea ensuite comme si la suite de l'après-midi imaginaire était trop privée pour être avouée. Hermione se jura alors de ne pas attendre dix ans avant de rendre cette image réelle et quelques parts au fond d'elle, elle pourrait parier que Drago soit plus rapide qu'elle à le proposer. Finalement, pari tenu…

S'en suivit une dizaine de questions moins intéressantes dans un premier temps, mais qui ne manquait pas de répondre sur une certaine harmonie générale. Le nombre d'enfants ? Un, forcément ! Mais peut-être plus ? Hermione se garda de préciser à voix haute. Le sexe de l'enfant ? Garçon pour Drago, classique. En bonne santé pour elle, même si au fond d'elle Hermione espérait presque une fille juste pour voir la tête de sa belle-mère au moment de le lui apprendre. Fille finalement, mais chut...  
L'emploi du temps de l'épouse ? Autre sujet tabou… Hermione fut prête à dégainer les armes et Drago dût le sentir puisqu'il répondit de manière très évasive, presque trop au goût d'Hermione en affirmant que ça serait du gâchis de ne pas exploiter la plus grande intelligence de leur génération. Hermione fut moins diplomate : Travail ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle aurait une activité professionnelle ! Le mage regarda alors Narcissa avec des gros yeux et celle-ci sembla ruminer au point de perdre patience, mais Hermione ne céda pas du terrain. Être ou ne pas être une femme au foyer ? La question était vite résolue ! Et quand le mage demanda à Drago s'il était d'accord avec ça, Hermione rugit de l'intérieur. Elle le regarda sans se démonter avec un message clair : « Essaye de dire non pour voir ! Essaye ! »

- Je ne suis pas contre, répondit-il encore par une pirouette dont il avait l'habitude, ce qui ne calma pas Hermione.  
- Mais pas pour non plus, insista le mage qui eu le don de faire partir le peu de bonne volonté d'Hermione.  
- Je suis encore libre de faire ce que bon me semble, non ? Me marier ne signifie pas être sa chose, sa prisonnière ou sa subordonnée ! Je travaillerais si j'en ai envie, et j'en ai envie, et ce n'est pas mon mari, mon père ou le ministre de la magie qui m'en empêchera ! Hurla-t-elle debout avant de tenter de reprendre une respiration normale.  
- Fière, caractérielle, exigeante, et impertinente, je valide, nota le mage en commentaire sur son parchemin. Et donc, monsieur Malefoy ? Pour ou contre ? Insista-t-elle en rendant aphone Hermione, choquée.  
- Je pense qu'elle n'a pas la patience ni le goût à s'occuper d'une demeure et de politique de salon, expliqua-t-il avec diplomatie. Si c'est pour avoir un lion en cage prêt à m'égorger quand je rentre tard après une dure journée, je préfère encore qu'elle ait l'activité de son choix. Tout ce que je lui demande c'est de ne pas se mettre dans une situation qui pourrait mettre à mal l'honneur de notre famille comme un métier inférieur à ses capacités, ajouta-t-il avec clairement une référence aux archives ministérielles. Après, elle est libre de faire ce quelle veut, ajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux en lui faisant comprendre clairement qu'elle ne devait pas voir cette réponse comme un défit supplémentaire, mais plus comme un calumet de la paix.  
- Il n'y a rien de dégradant à ne pas travailler, releva tout de même Narcissa en croisant les bras.  
- Mère, je n'ai jamais dit cela, seulement, Hermione n'a pas grandi avec cette aspiration de vie. Je la respecte pour cela, et c'est également une part de changement que le ministère souhaite nous voir endosser. La place de la femme dans la société est un sujet très sensible en ce moment et vous-même, vous avez dû faire des choix il y a quelques années qui étaient contraires à ceux de père tout en sachant qu'il y aurait des représailles. Cela nous a coûté cher et je ne vais pas appliquer aujourd'hui ce que je reprochais hier. Hermione sera mon épouse, ma compagne, mon allier, mais nullement ma propriété. Elle aura mon avis, positif ou négatif, mais pas un ordre.

« Oui » ! Je le veux ! »  
Qui en doutait encore ? Avec quel argument ? Jalousie mal placée, peut-être ?  
Non, Drago était sien et même s'ils n'étaient pas propriétaire l'un de l'autre, il était sien autant qu'elle serait sienne. Alors, tel un volcan en éruption, l'envie de l'embrasser fut plus fort que tout. Surpris dans un premier temps, peut-être même gêné vu les spectateurs, Drago finit tout de même par répondre à cet élan. Puis il la fit reculer et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il reprendrait cela en rentrant. Hermione sourit, car sur ce point, il n'y avait nul doute…

- Bon, dernière question donc. Miss Granger, pouvez-vous m'affirmer que vous aimez Monsieur Malefoy ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle sans hésitation ni honte de son assurance avant de réaliser que Drago allait lui aussi devoir répondre et attendre ce moment.

… qui ne vint pas !  
Choquée, Hermione vit le mage noter des informations sur le document alors que Blaise et Théodore serraient la main de Drago pour le féliciter. Rouge colère, Hermione posa ses mains sur les hanches et racla la gorge pour obtenir l'attention de sa fausse moitié.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'obligation d'y répondre ?  
- Il n'est pas obligatoire que le futur époux s'y soumette, renseigna le mage en la regardant avec étonnement. Et encore moins pour un membre d'une famille au sang pur, osa-t-il en plus ajouter.  
- Sans pur ou pas, je me permets d'insister ! Au nom du droit des femmes ! Surenchérit-elle en reprenant l'argument de Drago lui-même.

Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ? Après tout ! Non seulement c'était rabaissant de devoir répondre à cette question si personnelle, constater que l'époux n'a pas cette obligation est limite dégradante. Bon, ok, tout cela était surtout motivé par un intérêt très basique, personnel et sentimental, mais rien ni personne n'aurait pu le lui faire avouer à ce moment-là. Elle vit alors Drago revenir vers elle légèrement contrarié et il lui prit à nouveau la main pour la porter à sa bouche.

Ça y était ! Il allait le dire ! Enfin !  
Hermione se sentait prête à accueillir ces quelques petits mots qui symbolisaient tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.  
Drago offrit un long baiser, la regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux, suspendant presque le temps autour d'elle et de manière très discrète, même si le silence autour ne laissait aucune place à l'intimité, il lui murmura simplement : « Tu en doutes ? »

« Tu en doutes » ? « Tu en doutes » ? « Tu en doutes » ? Il avait osé dire simplement « Tu en doutes » ?  
Blaise, Théodore, Ginny, Luna en rire, le mage nota avant d'avoir un hoquet de surprise qu'elle remarqua, Drago s'éloigna naturellement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et Narcissa ignora totalement l'importance du moment, mais Hermione, elle… Oh non, il n'était pas possible de décrire ce qu'elle pouvait réellement ressentir à ce moment-là.

Colère ? Oui, bien sûr, qui ne l'aurait pas été. Déception ? Forcément. Mais il fallait aussi rajouter : tristesse, envie de vengeance, recherche d'excuses valable, pardon, puis à nouveau de la contrariété, jusqu'à l'envie de meurtre, le passage à tabac, frapper, oh oui, le frapper de toute ses forces puis l'envie de pleurer reprenait le dessus jusqu'à avoir réellement… le doute.

Jusqu'à la fin du rendez-vous, Hermione fonctionna au ralenti, comme éteinte. Naturellement, son orgueil lui permit de feindre un maximum pour éviter de devoir s'expliquer. Narcissa, Drago, Blaise et Théodore repartir à leur activité tout de suite après, Luna s'en alla, la mort dans l'âme, aussi pour vite s'occuper de son serpent et Ginny lui offrit un chocolat chaud et compara avec elle son propre entretien avec un autre mage beaucoup plus progressiste que celui-ci. Seulement lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin seule au milieu du Chemin de Traverse en faisant un signe de la main à Ginny, son cœur sembla peser une tonne.

Machinalement, elle regarda autour d'elle les jeunes couples et sentit très vite la limite de ses yeux à retenir les larmes. Pleurer ? Non, elle ne lui ferait pas cet honneur ! Il ne le méritait pas ! Et pour lutter, deux options qui s'offrirent à elle : une déclaration de guerre et un fleuriste !

Fière d'elle, Hermione rentra chez elle juste un peu après la fermeture du second fleuriste qui lui assura finalement pouvoir trouver les fleurs que Narcissa avait annulées chez le premier dès le lendemain de la commande. À cinq jours du mariage, Hermione et le prestataire avaient dû faire des miracles pour trouver une solution au problème d'égo surdimensionné de sa future belle-mère, mais face à une Hermione en colère contre le monde entier, rien ne pouvait lui résister.

Seulement, à peine rentrée, elle vit Drago se lever rapidement du fauteuil pour venir la rejoindre et la prendre sans raison dans ses bras. Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place, franchement ?  
Oui, elle est faible. Pauvre faible femme amoureuse qui n'a de choix que de soupirer longuement avant de resserrer ses propres bras autour de la taille de Drago. Elle apprécia ce moment à sa juste valeur avant que l'un comme l'autre ne se laisse emporter par la frustration d'en vouloir toujours plus, laissant l'animal prendre possession de l'âme, les ramenant à leurs instincts les plus basiques.  
De toute façon, il était trop tard pour régler les comptes et elle n'en avait plus ni l'envie ni la force. Demain serait un autre jour…


	27. Quand le doute s'invite

_Cher journal,_

_Tu veux connaître la news du moment ? Non ? Et bien tu vas la connaître quand même !_

_Hermione est faible !  
Hermione est faible !  
Hermione est faible !  
Hermione est faible !  
Hermione est faible !  
Hermione est faible !  
Hermione est faible !  
Hermione est faible !  
Hermione est faible !  
Hermione est faible !  
Hermione est faible !  
Hermione est faible !_

_Oui… mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon…_

_Pas un mot, pas de reproche dans le regard, juste une envie furieuse d'être dans les bras de l'autre et de l'aimer comme jamais… Que c'est bon… Je serais capable de me damner pour avoir une autre soirée comme celle-là._

_Mais, vu ce que j'ai préparé dans le dos de Narcissa, je ne suis pas sure que Drago estime que je le mérite. Néanmoins, elle l'aura bien cherché ! Tant pis pour mes économies ridicules ! De toute façon, elle devait me servir en cas de coup dur, et si ça, ce n'était pas un « coup dur », je ne sais plus ce que c'est ! Ginny a raison, hors de question de me marier dans un nid de vipères ! Plus qu'à lui glisser un petit mot en douce pour qu'elle puisse agir le temps venu en toute discrétion. Je suis sure qu'elle sera enchantée… C'est mon mariage, merde !_

_Sinon, objectif de la journée : vengeance : dire au moins dix fois le mot « doute » !_

_Il ne va pas m'avoir aussi facilement le petit salopiot. Passion ou pas, mon cœur crie réparation ! Non, mais c'est vrai, oser dire à une femme qui n'attend que ça, un simple « je t'aime » recevoir un « tu en doutes ? », on rêve !_

_Qui accepterait ça sans rien faire ? Ce n'est limite pas humain ! En tout cas, moi, Hermione Granger, je ne l'accepte pas !_

_Ah un hibou. Et Drago râle… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore…_

_J-3 !_

_À demain !_

Hermione ferma son journal et le posa dans le tiroir avant de le fermer. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et s'étonna de le voir déchirer le parchemin en plusieurs morceaux de colère. Le voir perdre constance était assez nouveau, mais aussi très déstabilisent. Elle soupira alors longuement pour se donner du courage à affronter un ours en colère reparti au fin fond de sa caverne. L'en déloger pour obtenir une toute petite information relevait du suicide mental, mais la curiosité et le courage des légendaires Gryffondors égalait ce goût du risque.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Osa-t-elle demander sur un ton délicat.

- Ton génial ambassadeur a fait pression sur mon principal client ! Il annule tout avec nous sous prétexte que je ne suis pas un homme de parole ! Du coup, en perdant celui-ci, d'autres mettent tout en stand-by le temps de réfléchir ! À ce rythme de mauvaises nouvelles, je serais ruiné avant samedi !

- Tu sais, si…

- Hermione, je te jure, si tu me fais un cours sur l'art et la manière de vivre comme « tout le monde », je risque de perdre tout contrôle ! Alors, ne me cherche pas, ce n'est pas le moment !

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

- A qui ? À l'autre ? Non, mais tu es incroyable ! S'écria-t-il à nouveau.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal, balbutia Hermione mal à l'aise.

- Il n'attend que ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a deux ou trois bons photographes qui se feront un plaisir d'immortaliser le moment en mettant une jolie légende pour enfoncer le clou ! Tu cherches vraiment à ce qu'on annule ce foutu mariage ?

- Non, Drago, affirma-t-elle alors très fermement. Je cherche simplement à te trouver une solution, ajouta-t-elle avant de mettre ses mains sur les joues de Drago. Tu en doutes ?

Et d'un !

- Non, répondit-il en la regardant bizarrement comme s'il flairait le piège. Seulement, il n'y en a pas. Avec tous ces préparatifs de mariage, j'ai été distrait sur certains points et j'en paye les conséquences à présent. Et dans le milieu de la finance et des placements, il n'y a pas plus valeur marchande que la confiance. Si je la perds auprès de mes clients alors…

- Alors il y aura toujours un doute qui planera sur vos transactions… compléta Hermione – et de deux.

- C'est ça.

- Donc, il faut simplement leur prouver que la personne qui n'est pas digne de confiance ce n'est pas toi, mais Steve. Et toi et moi, on sait à quel point il est naturellement doué pour jouer les loups déguisés en agneaux.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Hermione.

- Oh si ! Affirma-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Parce qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus dure à combattre dans cette sphère de confiance ?

- Dit toujours ?

- La rumeur, le doute ! Répondit Hermione en comptant trois dans sa tête et se félicitant d'aussi bien démarrer son défi.

- Il ne va pas être évident de l'atteindre, et en toute franchise, l'idée que tu puisses te rapprocher de lui de près ou de loin, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos, je préfère encore dormir dans une tente dans le jardin de Potter.

- Ah ce point ? Se moqua Hermione en réussissant à le faire légèrement plisser les lèvres. Non, l'idée n'est pas de l'approcher directement. Tu as probablement raison sur le fait qu'il m'attende au tournant, mais je connais un moyen beaucoup plus subtil, mais efficace.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je vais aller demander de l'aide à ta mère ! Déclara-t-elle avant de le voir exploser de rire et la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment, murmura-t-il.

- Tu en doutes ?

- Hermione ? S'interrogea-t-il subitement. Quelque chose à me dire ?

- Non, mais ne compte pas sur moi ce soir pour te faire la causette, je n'aurais plus de langue.

- Il restera la mienne, susurra-t-il alors à la faire pouffer de rire.

- Tu es incorrigible… Allez, je vais me prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour avoir toutes les forces nécessaires. On se voit ce midi ?

- Non, je pense que je vais passer ma journée à tenter de calfeutrer les fuites… Tu m'envoies un hibou pour me tenir au courant ?

- Je remplirai ma mission, mon commandant ! Affirma-t-elle avant de regretter ses paroles, vu le rictus qui en découla sur le visage de Drago. Obsédé !

- À ce soir mon petit soldat ! Murmura-t-il sensuellement avant de prendre sa serviette de document, sa cape, et s'en aller de l'appartement.

Forcément, le défi était trop simple, le destin avait réellement une dent contre elle et venait de lui complexifier les choses. Narcissa… Galère… Subitement, la bonne humeur et le courage s'en volèrent comme deux moineaux sentant la présence d'une vipère.

Heureusement, avant d'aller faire la plus improbable, et si possible la dernière, demande à l'aide à sa belle-mère, Hermione se devait d'aller aux essayages. Heureusement pour elle, ce point-là du mariage ne semblait pas encore rencontrer trop de problèmes. Hermione y alla donc avec une certaine sérénité. Seulement, juste avant d'arriver au passage entre les deux communautés, Hermione se sentit suivie et se retourna. Forcément, rien sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle, mais persuadée de ne pas être encore totalement folle, même si certains disaient le contraire, Hermione resta sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle mit un pied dans le monde moldu. Heureusement, à 8h50 du matin en plein cœur de Londres, il y avait bien assez de monde pressé pour l'aider à se fondre dans la masse. Du coup en arrivant à la boutique, elle fut convaincue d'avoir réussi à semer son poursuivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère une petite chose en mouvement au coin de la rue.

- Rita, murmura Hermione sans avoir un seul doute.

La garce était visiblement bien décidée à découvrir ses moindres faits et gestes pour lui pourrir la vie et là, elle cherchait clairement à découvrir le « secret » d'une mariée : la robe. Hermione l'imaginait déjà en train de laisser sa plume à papote critiquer en long et en large chaque détail de sa robe. Et comme il était hors de question de donner de la paté à cette charogne, Hermione attrapa tout de suite la vendeuse dès son entrée dans la boutique pour lui parler discrète.

- Bonjour, désolée de vous brusquer, sincèrement, mais là, j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai été suivie par une journaliste sans scrupule. J'ai besoin de…

- Pas besoin d'en dire plus, j'ai compris, coupa la vendeuse. Venez avec moi.

Comme si de rien était, la jeune femme accueillit Hermione à nouveau avec un grand sourire. Elle lui parla tout naturellement et l'invita à passer en cabine pour les essayages. Hermione hésita sur le coup, mais garda confiance et commença à retirer ses vêtements en prenant soin de ne pas se retrouver dans une position suggestive juste au cas où Rita ai aussi un appareil photo miniature. Avec elle, on ne sait jamais…

Quand la vendeuse revint avec une housse, Hermione remarqua tout de suite que ce n'était pas la sienne. Soulagée, elle arbora un grand sourire histoire d'être pas trop moche sur l'éventuel reportage photo. Là, elle faillit éclater de rire en regardant la robe sortir de son écrin tellement la situation frôlait le ridicule… Comme la robe… Légèrement rose avec des nœuds fuchsia un peu partout, elle était aussi grosse qu'une meringue obèse. Le buste était agrémenté de paillette en tout genre et Hermione imaginait la musique des Beegees lors de l'entrée de la mariée qui avait probablement commandé cette robe. La vendeuse lui fit un petit clin d'œil et l'aida à l'enfiler. Forcément, elle était bien trop grande, mais comme elle devait justement venir pour des retouches, l'alibi était parfait. Elle sortit de la cabine pour monter sur la petite estrade et elle fit un énorme effort pour se retenir d'exploser de rire en se regardant dans la glace.

- Finalement, vous avez raison, Miss Granger. Il y a encore un peu de place pour rajouter un gros nœud juste sur la poitrine. Avec ça, vous serez parfaite.

- Il ne faut pas oublier d'en mettre un identique sur le voile alors, ajouta Hermione avant de sentir un flash aveuglant lui torturer les yeux.

- Que vous êtes mignonne ainsi, se moqua alors Rita. Un vrai bonbon… Ça valait vraiment le déplacement. Allez, un petit sourire ?

Hermione mit un bras instinctivement devant son visage au moment où Rita l'immortalisa à nouveau dans cette tenue grotesque et partit avec un éclat de rire qui ne laissait pas de doute sur sa satisfaction. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne pourrait pas être formellement identifiée. Même si Rita mangeait de la chance au petit déjeuner tous les matins… Hermione descendit ensuite pour retourner dans la cabine et enleva sans tarder cette bombe à retardement. La vendeuse lui expliqua ensuite qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable commande et qu'elle commençait vraiment à déprimer à la faire juste avant qu'Hermione ne débarque dans son magasin. Voilà ce qui avait probablement aidé à prendre sa commande en urgence. Elle revint ensuite avec la véritable robe d'Hermione et toutes les modifications demandées la veille furent déjà en place.

- C'est quand même beaucoup mieux, soupira la vendeuse.

- Oui, murmura l'intéressée en se regardant.

- Par contre, vous avez dû perdre un peu depuis les premières mesures, affirma-t-elle en repassant ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione. Ça flotte légèrement ici, dit-elle ensuite avant de mesurer. Ah oui, un centimètre en moins. Ça serait dommage de ne pas le souligner. Je vais reprendre ça et vous, pas d'excès avant samedi ! Sinon, pour les chaussures, vous avez trouvé ?

- Les chaussures ?

- Eh bien oui, les chaussures ! J'en ai besoin pour établir la longueur de la jupe.

- J'ai complètement zappé ça, soupira Hermione.

- J'en connais une qui va finir pieds nus samedi soir, plaisanta légèrement la vendeuse. Vous chaussez du combien ?

- 38.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, réfléchit-elle avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

Hermione en profita pour mieux s'observer dans le miroir et apprécia les nouveaux détails de sa robe avec soin. Dans trois jours, elle la porterait vraiment et maintenant, elle avait vraiment hâte que tout ça se termine. Et les 72H allaient être vraiment très longues…

La vendeuse revint avec une paire de ballerines toute simple et blanche. Elle les lui conseilla surtout si elle n'avait pas de paire déjà mise pouvant faire l'affaire. Hermione trouva cela très bien et du coup, les mesures et ajustements purent reprendre de plus belle. Ensuite, il fut question du voile et de l'étole et une fois totalement en place, Hermione put voir enfin ce que Drago observerait. Le résultat était parfait.

- Parfait, affirma également la vendeuse. Pour la coiffure, je vous conseille un chignon strict, ça vous changera de votre coupe naturelle habituelle. Accessoirement, ça donnera une touche classe supplémentaire à votre robe. Avec ça, votre fiancé n'aura plus de doute sur la réponse à donner au prête.

Au mage, corrigea intérieurement Hermione, mais peu importe. Hermione prit ensuite quelques instants pour bien se souvenir de cet instant puis elle retourna dans la cabine afin de remettre ses habits de tous les jours. Bizarrement, elle se sentit presque déprimée à le faire et soupira avant de sortir rejoindre la vendeuse. Celle-ci lui parla ensuite des robes de demoiselles d'honneur et lui montra son avancement. Maintenant que la robe de mariée était presque terminée, elle allait se concentrer dessus. Hermione devait néanmoins revenir le lendemain pour vérifier la couture définitive de la jupe et devrait revenir avec ses témoins.

En retournant sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione sentit tout de suite les regards sur elle. Les rires et les moqueries allaient bon train et la cible devina tout de suite le pourquoi de la situation. Elle mit alors sa capuche en place pour cacher on visage et acheta un exemplaire de l'édition spéciale de la gazette.

« Tout sur le mariage fantasque d'Hermione Granger »… Ni plus ni moins… Bah voyons… Hermione vit alors la photo en première page où heureusement la tête de la vendeuse cachait relativement bien la sienne avant qu'elle ne mette son bras, mais le commentaire juste en dessous ne pouvait pas laisser de doute au lecteur « Voilà ce que nous cachait si bien Miss Granger ! Drago Malefoy va-t-il dire « oui » après avoir vu cette monstruosité ? Est-ce volontaire afin de ridiculiser définitivement la noble famille Malefoy ? Est-ce que Granger souhaite discréditer le ministère au passage ? Est-ce une vengeance personnelle ? Que nous réserve encore ce mariage insolite ? Interview de la propriétaire de la boutique Gaychiffon précédemment accusé à tort de faute de goût à suivre dans ce numéro. » C'est sûr qu'avec une telle photo, il y avait de quoi douter de la bonne santé mentale de l'ancienne Gryffondor, mais vu la situation c'était un mal pour un bien.

Hermione passa donc son chemin en prenant soin de garder son self-control dès qu'elle entendait des commentaires disgracieux sur sa personne. Elle prit ensuite la direction du manoir Malefoy où une deuxième tâche périlleuse l'attendait. Jusque-là, elle ne comprenait pas les gens qui se plaignaient de leur belle-mère vu qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Molly, maintenant si…

Devant les grilles, Hermione respira et frappa à la porte d'entrée. Très rapidement, le judas se dirigea vers elle puis se ferma aussi sec. Hermione entendit alors les fermetures de la porte s'activer pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Charmant… Hermione frappa à nouveau et quand le judas s'ouvrit à nouveau, elle annonça vouloir impérativement être reçue par la maîtresse de maison et que cela concernait son fils. Comme la première fois, le judas se referma aussitôt, mais les serrures ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Hermione attendit ainsi plus de dix minutes avant que le judas ne revienne.

- Je suis encore là, lui répondit-elle les bras croisés.

Il se referma à nouveau et Hermione attendit encore un bon cinq minutes avant d'entendre enfin les serrures se libérer. La porte s'entrouvrît alors et un elfe de maison lui répondit de manière pas spécialement courtoise que sa maîtresse était fortement occupée. Hermione sentit là une petite vengeance personnelle et ne se plia pas spécialement à l'invitation de départ. Bien au contraire, elle poussa l'elfe, tout en se reprochant tant de violence face à un être qui n'y était pour rien, puis parcourut le long couloir d'entrée qui menait au salon. Là, tous les tableaux furent scandalisés et l'insultèrent au possible. L'elfe tenta aussi de l'arrêter, mais Hermione sortit sa baguette avant qu'il puisse agir et le menaça clairement s'il l'empêchait d'aller voir la propriétaire des lieux. Arrivée à destination, Hermione ne frappa même pas à la porte et entra avec une humeur explosive.

- Vous êtes bien plus persévérante que je le pensais, Miss Granger, soupira Narcissa en buvant son thé dans son canapé. Soyez la bienvenue…

- C'est bien aimable de votre part, répondit Hermione en grinçant des dents. Je vous dérange peut-être.

- Vous en seriez que trop contente, j'imagine…

- Non, en réalité, cela m'indiffère, répondit Hermione fière de sa réponse.

- Peu importe, alors que me vaut cette visite incongrue ? Est-ce des conseils en mode nuptiale ? Demanda-t-elle en laissant clairement comprendre ce qui pouvait l'occuper jusque-là. Parce que je vous préviens qu'il est bien hors de question que vous portiez cette « chose » samedi. Je préfère être morte que d'assister à ça !

- Tentant, murmura Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Pardon ?

- Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas besoin de conseil.

- C'est pire que ce que je pensais alors, soupira Narcissa en posant sa tasse. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que Drago mérite cela…

Hermione s'arrêta à lui raconter le pourquoi du comment quand une bataille entre sa conscience et son démon intérieur se mirent à se batailler. Le fait qu'elle soit dans le même camp face à Skeeter ne réussit à faire contre poids de deux jours de stresse. Hermione referma alors sa bouche et avança vers elle en se rappelant le réel motif de sa venue. Elle expliqua alors à Narcissa les problèmes de Drago et l'origine de la situation. Narcissa en profita naturellement pour lui dire qu'elle avait prévu ce genre de situation et prévenu Drago vers quoi il allait en restant buté dans sa décision de l'épouser. Seulement, Narcissa n'était pas la seule à avoir ce don de deuxième vue, car Hermione aussi avait deviné la réaction de sa belle-mère à cet instant précis. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel en la laissant persiffler toutes ses mises en garde sans les écouter réellement. Quand enfin Narcissa termina sa tirade sur la pire erreur que son fils ferait dans sa vie, l'erreur en question décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Narcissa, écoutez…

- Madame Malefoy, corrigea sa belle-mère.

- Chère Belle-mère…

- Vous n'êtes pas encore ma bru !

- Future belle-maman…

- Certainement pas !

- Bon, peu importe, soupira Hermione, sachez toutefois que si je suis venue vous voir c'est pour une raison bien précise et non juste pour vous permettre de m'insulter trois jours avant que j'épouse votre fils. Il y a une solution à ce problème, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Je ne suis pas une solution à tous vos problèmes !

- Croyez-moi, si j'avais d'autres options, je les aurais utilisées.

- Et on vous dit intelligente…

- Justement, et c'est pour cela que je suis ici !

- Voyons voir, quelle est donc cette idée si brillante ?

Narcissa écouta pour une fois sans l'arrêter. À la fin de l'exposé, Hermione attendit dans un silence perfide que la mère de Drago daigne enfin lui donner son avis. Celle-ci soupira alors et se resservit en thé comme si elle savait parfaitement l'ascendance qu'elle avait actuellement sur l'ingénue qui avait eu son fils. Tout en tournant la cuillère, elle fixa le parc derrière la propriété à travers la fenêtre. Hermione soupira et la regarda avec un tel mépris qu'un ouragan force cinq s'abattant sur la manoir aurait à peine pu illustrer ce qui se passait au fond d'elle. L'idée que sa future belle-maman puisse passer à travers la fenêtre, la jupe sur la tête en hurlant était toutefois assez jouissive.

- Soyez à 17h00 précis au 18 Downing Street et frappez cinq fois de manière égale, reprit Narcissa avant de poser sa tasse sur un guéridon. Maintenant, veuillez me laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à voir pour faire en sorte que votre mariage ne soit pas l'attraction du siècle. Et faites le nécessaire pour trouver une robe !

- Je vous assure que ma robe sera parfaite.

- Et moi je vous assure que vous ne quitterez pas votre antichambre tant que vous porterez cette chose ! À vous de voir ! Cette robe ou mon fils !

Hermione s'en alla sans répondre à cette menace. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle ne prêta plus attention aux tableaux et quitta le manoir avec un certain soulagement. Soulagée d'avoir passé cette étape, elle rentra à l'appartement. Toutefois, à peine avait-elle passé la porte qu'une beuglante la frappa sur le front avant de se déplier et s'égosiller.

« C'est du délire ! J'espère que tu as une bonne explication ! »

Pas besoin de signé, Hermione savait parfaitement de qui provenait cette missive. Néanmoins, au lieu de le rassurer, Hermione, fatiguée après sa confrontation avec Narcissa, préféra jouer un jeu dangereux.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Il est interdit au marié de voir la robe avant le jour J ! Tu n'aurais pas dû regarder ! »

Le hibou à peine parti, à peine de retour.

« Il est interdit de vouloir porter une telle horreur ! »

Et là, l'occasion fut trop tentante …

« Douterais-tu de moi ? »

Quatre. Hermione sourit puis attendit une réponse, mais la chouette ne revint pas aussi vite que les deux premières fois. Hermione prit alors le temps de lire l'article dans sa totalité et quand enfin un volatile se fit connaître sur la terrasse, elle fut déçue de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même destinataire. Il s'agissait d'Hedwige et plus particulièrement d'un mot de Ginny qui l'invitait à déjeuner à la maison. Sur le coup, elle hésita parce qu'une partie d'elle voulait vraiment parler à Drago et tout lui expliquer, mais l'autre était assez déçu qu'il croie plus Rita qu'elle sur un point aussi important. Ne voulant pas pour autant déclencher une nouvelle guerre entre eux, elle envoya une autre lettre à Drago : « Je vais chez Ginny manger autre chose qu'une robe ». Avec ça, il aurait de quoi revoir sa copie… Enfin, Hermione l'espéra.

En arrivant chez Ginny, Hermione se sentit à nouveau respirer. Cette maison était une bouffée d'oxygène à elle seule. Le câlin du petit Andy suivit de Lizzy confirmait le fait qu'ici au moins, elle était vraiment la bienvenue, ce qui la changeait que très légèrement de celui de sa belle-mère. Ironie diplomatique, bien sûr… Puis vint le tour de Ginny, qui avait de la farine sur le nez, le tablier sale au possible et les cheveux totalement défaits.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda alors Hermione.

- Je pourrais t'en dire autant !

- Je n'ai pas un garde-manger sur la tête, moi…

- Et je ne vais pas avoir un garde-manger sur le corps, moi… C'est quoi ce truc à vomir que Rita à immortalisé à jamais ?

- Elle me suivait, commença à avouer Hermione avant de se sentir très lasse. Je savais qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu la robe alors voilà…

- C'est sûr qu'au lieu de prendre n'importe quelle autre robe, il a fallu la plus insolite…

- C'est la vendeuse qui a choisi et j'avoue que c'était assez marrant sur le coup.

- C'était tellement drôle à lire Rita que j'ai glissé sur le camion moldu d'Andy et j'ai emporté tout mon établi avec moi. Depuis je suis en guerre avec le balai et mon rouleau à pâtisserie…

- Pourquoi m'as-tu proposé de venir si c'est un champ de bataille chez toi ? Demanda Hermione un peu surprise de la réaction de Ginny.

- Pour réparer tes torts ! Et faire le ménage, vilaine fille ! Ordonna-t-elle avant d'appeler le balai en question et de le mettre dans les mains d'Hermione.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de ménage, enfin de carnage, Hermione fut presque dans le même état que Ginny. Les enfants s'amusaient tellement à les voir galérer que les objets de tortures n'obéissaient plus à personne. Ginny estimait que la magie infantile était parfois pire qu'une armée de mangemort et même si ça faisait rire Hermione au départ, elle trouva ça beaucoup moins d'autres très rapidement. Quand Harry rentra enfin pour manger, il les trouva là, à courir toutes les deux après une dizaine d'assiettes qui se faisaient la malle.

- Petit monstre, gronda-t-il à peine avant de sourire. Allez, vous avez assez joué. Si ça continue, vous n'aurez vraiment rien à manger ce midi, et votre mère serait bien capable de vous en priver ce soir également.

- Mais papa… Tenta de se défendre Lizzy.

- C'est elle qui a commencé, coupa alors Andy.

- Bah voyons

Harry rigola avant de rejoindre les deux femmes dans la cuisine. Heureusement pour lui, il arrêta très vite l'enchantement involontaire de ses enfants, car Hermione sentit que Ginny aurait bien été capable d'un meurtre si son mari n'était pas intervenu. La seconde d'après, ce n'était plus après les balais, mais bel et bien derrière ses enfants que Ginny exerça sa mauvaise humeur.

- C'est le côté obscur de la maternité, expliqua Harry. Heureusement, ça n'arrive pas trop souvent.

- Ça donne envie, se moqua Hermione tout en tentant d'enlever la farine de son t-shirt.

- Alors, c'est quoi cette robe ?

- Tout le monde va donc me poser la question ?

- Bah disons que… Enfin, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, en fait…

- Alors, fais plus confiance à ton instinct qu'à tes yeux, Harry Potter ! Suggéra Hermione avant de voir Ginny revenir.

- Alors ? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai forcé l'un pour tuer l'autre et j'ai fini le travail. On est tranquille, répondit Ginny avec un sérieux qui fit rire Hermione avant de s'occuper de son four.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai faim, avoua Harry avant d'entendre sa femme marmonner sans comprendre. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-il en catimini à Hermione.

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te lever, prendre les assiettes, mettre la table et nous servir, avec ça, je pense qu'elle t'adressa la parole ce soir, répondit Hermione en ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou rire ou rire ou bien rire de la situation.

- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas où elles sont… J'ai l'impression que Ginny change les assiettes de place toutes les semaines, du coup…

Du coup : Rire. Hermione entra dans un fou rire libérateur. Ginny et Harry la regardèrent sans trop comprendre et plus ces deux-là lui demandaient ce qu'elle avait, plus elle s'enfonçait dans l'incapacité à reprendre le contrôle. Harry décida de la laisser se calmer et aida finalement sa femme à mettre la table. Hermione se calma enfin quand les petits revirent cinq minutes plus tard en demandant très poliment à leur mère s'ils pouvaient manger et après hésitation, celle-ci accepta sous le regard encore pétillant d'amusement d'Hermione.

Après le repas, Harry prit avec lui les enfants afin de les conduire chez leur grand-mère. Ginny et Hermione étaient donc libres pour passer un peu de temps ensemble avant 17h. Et à quelques jours d'un mariage. Ginny imposa à Hermione de la suivre sans poser de question. Et que restait-il à faire à une future mariée à ce stade ? Et bien le ravalement de façade ! Hermione protesta et affirma s'entretenir, mais Ginny lui sortit un argument sans pareil.

- Là, au-dessus de tes yeux, c'est loin d'être prometteur ! Et entre filles, on sait ce que c'est qu'un chantier !

- Dis que je ressemble à un ouvrier pendant que tu y es !

- Yeti serait plus adapté en réalité !

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Ginny l'amena alors de force à l'unique salon de beauté qui fermait les yeux sur certains détails ou certaines demandes bizarres de ses clientes. En arrivant, l'esthéticienne regarda Ginny avec un grand sourire, qui s'évanouit aussi tôt quand elle fixa Hermione. Forcément, l'exemplaire exceptionnel de la gazette était dans les mains de chacune des clientes présentes dans le coin coiffure « artistique ». Sans y prêter attention Ginny demanda une séance sans rendez-vous pour toutes les deux, comme il était possible de faire jusque-là, et se vit attribuer une cabine non sans une certaine réticence pour Hermione et elle.

Ginny passa la première et Hermione attendit à demi toute nue dans une pièce même pas réchauffée où le silence était limite lugubre. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, l'esthéticienne arriva enfin sans un bonjour ou un banal « pas trop long ? ». Elle prépara la cire sans un mot puis l'appliqua directement sur la jambe droite. L'instinct d'Hermione s'affola et comme prévu la réalité lui donna raison. La cire, ultra brulante, fut étalée sur la jambe tel un instrument de torture et quand arriva le moment de la retirer, Ginny entendit son amie hurler à la mort à l'autre bout du salon. Hermione sortit alors de la cabine à peine rhabillée et rouge de colère.

- Pas un mot, signifia-t-elle en direction de Ginny qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Dehors, maintenant ! Et ne comptez pas pour que je vous paye quoi que ce soit ! Cria-t-elle ensuite en direction de l'esthéticienne.

Une fois dehors, Hermione fit encore quelques pas avant de s'adosser à un mur. Sa jambe lui faisait terriblement mal et elle prononça une formule discrètement pour calmer la douleur. Ginny se sentit alors désolée pour son amie.

- D'habitude, elles font du travail parfait…

- D'habitude, répéta Hermione avant de reprendre le chemin. Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant…

- Il faut terminer le travail, Hermione, sinon tu seras ridicule en plus d'avoir mal…

- Il parait que le ridicule ne tue pas, alors que ton esthéticienne en serait bien capable ! À choisir…

- Allons dans un salon moldu, non ?

- Pas spécialement motivée, bouda Hermione.

- Allez, il faut arranger ça. Et je t'offre un soin massage pour te détendre.

- Il faudrait plus une thalasso là, murmura Hermione.

- Une quoi ?

- Rien, soupira son amie. Va pour le salon moldu.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'eut rien à redire. En expliquant son problème à l'entrée du salon, elle fut chouchoutée au possible et elle fut allégée de « quelques grammes » (ou kilo) de « cheveux courts ». L'esthéticienne lui enduit ensuite de la crème hydratante généreusement sur la jambe enflammée et lui fit un soin du visage, une french-manucure en plus d'un massage des mains au passage. En sortant de là, Hermione se sentit quand même plus détendue qu'à son arrivée, mais le feu intérieur n'était pas encore totalement éteint.

- Tout ça, c'est ta stupide robe, certifia Ginny. Quelle idée aussi… Il faudrait presque faire une déclaration pour expliquer que tu l'avais pistée…

- Je mets ça sur ma liste de chose à rectifier, répondit Hermione tout en regardant sa montre. Sacrebleu, elle va me tuer…

- Sacrebleu ? Se moqua Ginny.

- Et tu t'inquiètes plus de mes expressions que de ma vie ? Gronda Hermione avant d'emprunter une petite ruelle. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

- Où ça ?

- Je ne sais pas trop encore, répondit Hermione songeuse. On se voit demain matin ?

- Oui, et je préviens Luna.

- Ok, merci.

- Et désolée pour tout à l'heure.

- Tu peux l'être, reprit Hermione avant de transplanner aussi discrètement que possible.

À 16h58, Hermione arriva devant la maison répondant à l'adresse 18 Downing Street. Cette maison était de style bourgeois et identique à toutes celles de cette rue. Rien n'indiquait une appartenance quelconque à la communauté magique, mais Hermione savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et cette donne semblait aussi s'appliquer aux « dames » de la haute société ; si telle était bien le résultat de la demande d'Hermione. Elle monta alors les quelques marches et frappa cinq fois de manière égale. Une sorte d'onde se propagea du point d'impact des coups et Hermione la vit envelopper toute la maison. La seconde d'après, le seul détail différent fut l'inscription gravée juste au-dessus de la porte : SSND. La seconde suivante, une elfe de maison habillée telle une femme de chambre du siècle dernier vint ouvrir.

- Miss Hermione Granger, nous vous attendions, déclara-t-elle tout en la regardant de la tête au pied. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Parfait. Comment être polie tout en faisant remarquer un retard.

- Vous êtes attendue au grand salon pour le thé. Quel parfum pouvons-nous vous servir ?

- Un darjeeling, répondit simplement sans faire attention au visage surpris de l'elfe de maison.

Elle fut conduite au premier étage et devant une grande porte noblement ornée trônaient encore les fameuses lettres SSND. L'elfe frappa cinq fois à son tour puis les portes s'ouvrirent… sur l'enfer sur terre…

D'un seul coup, l'elfe disparût la laissant seule devant le purgatoire : une assemblée de ladies toutes aussi tirées par quatre épingles que pouvait l'être la mère de Drago. Les yeux braqués vers elle, Hermione se sentit alors totalement nue et pétrifiée. Le tribunal de la bonne société n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de celle qui était coupable du pire : voler un fils bien né à sa mère sans en être digne à leurs yeux.

- Tuez-moi, murmura-t-elle avant de voir Narcissa lui faire un signe de la main pour qu'elle approche. Maintenant…

Hermione respira à fond puis avança en essayant de garder la tête haute devant toutes ses femmes qui la détaillait au possible afin de faire une liste aussi longue que possible de tous ses défauts. Un siège rouge, alors que les autres étaient blancs comme la pureté, apparût en face de Narcissa et instinctivement Hermione s'y dirigea.

Encore un peu et un tatouage au fer rouge l'aurait marquée à vie « Indigne » au lieu « Adultère », même si Hermione était persuadée qu'il devait exister dans un des placards de la pièce juste au cas où…

- Je vous en prie, invita Narcissa. Mesdames, même si je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire, je vous présente néanmoins Miss Hermione Granger, la… hésita-t-elle avant de soupirer, la fiancée de mon fils.

- Bonjour Mesdames, salua poliment Hermione, très mal à l'aise. Et vous…

- Il n'est pas coutume de nommer les membres de cette assemblée, coupa Narcissa.

- Mais, vous m'avez…

- Vous n'êtes pas membre, souligna sa future belle-mère en la remettant bien à sa place. Donc, vous imaginez bien qu'elle n'est pas présente juste pour mon bon plaisir, continua-t-elle sans faire attention à la tête stupéfaite d'Hermione. Il se trouve que mon fils se retrouve dans une difficulté particulière et qu'étant donné que c'est de sa faute, elle est venue espérer un peu d'aide de notre part, expliqua-t-elle en provoquant un fou rire guindé à la table et celles à côté.

- Ce pauvre Drago, franchement, on dit d'un homme qu'on voit son envergure à la femme qu'il épouse, mais lui fait exception à la règle bien évidemment, déclara la voisine de Narcissa.

- Le ministère n'est vraiment plus ce qu'il était avant… ajouta une autre.

- Mon Marcus aurait bien voulu se présenter, mais je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il l'emporte vu ses antécédents. Et il n'y a pas pire que la honte d'une défaite aux urnes.

- Mon James, lui, pense qu'il serait limite criminel d'encourager ce genre de union, mais je lui ai conseillé de ne pas trop le dire en publique s'il veut postuler au poste de directeur de mangemagot.

- Il est vrai qu'il serait totalement déplacé d'émettre des propos en ce moment. L'opinion publique est que trop volatile, précisa l'autre voisine de Narcissa. Les affaires de mon Rufus en sont d'ailleurs fortement perturbées. Et je lui ai d'ailleurs suggéré comme vous me l'aviez dit d'investir uniquement que sur les marchés immobiliers.

- C'est plus sûr en effet, valida Narcissa.

Ok. Le tableau était clair. L'eau était limpide. Devant elle, Hermione observait le côté obscur de la vie sociale et mondaine. Les « femmes de », influentes au possible. Parfait. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris les codes. C'était à elle de jouer.

- Mon fiancé essuie aussi des soucis financiers à cause de cette instabilité. Certains en profitent pour percer à travers la stabilité financière de notre communauté et je trouve cela franchement (pitoyable, non trop familier, nul, trop vulgaire) déplacé (oui c'est mieux).

- Vous vous y connaissez en affaire, miss ? Demanda l'une de ses voisines aussi surprises que les autres.

- Naturellement. Je suis sortie major de ma promotion. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai été embauchée auprès de l'ambassadeur américain.

- Ah ce cher Steve, soupira une autre sans faire attention à l'air victorieux d'Hermione.

- C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment charmant.

- Mon Rufus l'apprécie tout particulièrement. Et il est vraiment de bons conseils…

- Oh les apparences sont bien trompeuses, je vous assure, mesdames. J'ai justement démissionné quand j'ai compris à qui j'avais à faire. J'ai même vu Drago perdre son sang-froid pour la première fois, ajouta-t-elle en surprenant tout le monde même Narcissa.

Le tour était joué. Plus qu'à balancer. Oh oui Steve était un charmant jeune homme, mais derrière le masque, il était aussi manipulateur qu'un américain était capable, le joli cœur avait surtout la sale manie de ne pas aimer qu'on lui résiste et il avait la vengeance facile. Jusque-là, aucun mensonge. Par contre ensuite, Hermione ne s'engagea en rien.

- Et dire que mon Rufus le pensait digne de confiance. Quand je vais lui dire ça…

- Ma cousine m'avait déjà avertie de son comportement un peu empressant, maintenant, je comprends mieux…

- Et vous en pensez quoi Narcissa ? Votre… Enfin, est-elle digne de confiance ? Demanda sa voisine.

- Malheureusement, le seul reproche qu'on ne peut pas lui faire c'est justement sur son honnêteté, soupira Narcissa. J'ai bien peur que ces propos soient fondés. Et j'ai cru savoir aussi qu'il avait une inclination envers elle. Mon fils semble payer le fait de lui avoir volé sa conquête.

- Les Américains sont vraiment sans gêne…

Bingo ! Narcissa le comprit également et regarda fixement Hermione avec un petit sourire au coin. C'est à cet instant qu'une tasse apparût juste devant Hermione, fumante d'une odeur de Darjeeling à plein nez. Toutes les femmes se tournèrent instantanément.

- Savez-vous qu'on étudie facilement le potentiel d'une personne en observant son thé ?

- Je ne suis pas une adepte de la lecture de feuille de thé, expliqua simplement Hermione avant de les entendre rire.

- C'est le parfum, Miss, le parfum ! Expliqua discrètement sa voisine.

- Et Darjeeling, ça vous dit quoi de moi ? Demanda Hermione en regardant sa belle-mère sans perdre de la constance.

- C'est celui que je prenais quand j'avais votre âge, répondit-elle simplement. Mais moi, au moins, je m'habillais de circonstance lorsque je me rendais au salon de thé.

Le même que Narcissa… Hermione en appela à la faucheuse, qu'elle vienne vite… Très vite !

- Et je n'avais pas le mauvais goût de prendre une robe de mariée rose !

Ah et voilà. Prévisible en même temps… Acte 2 scènes 3 …

- J'imagine parfaitement. Mais pour tout vous avouer, j'ai surtout été au plus pressée…

- Si vous m'aviez laissé faire, les couturières de Gaychiffon auraient tout à fait réussi à préparer une robe digne de mon fils !

- Vu comment Rita Skeeter a été capable de faire pour arriver à me suivre jusqu'à la boutique moldu, les détails de ma robe auraient été dès le lendemain en pleine page de la gazette.

- Quelle différence cela fait à présent ? Demanda Narcissa piquée.

- Une énorme, répondit Hermione à faire pouffer quelques-unes de ses voisines en référence à la taille de la robe. Surtout qu'il ne s'agit pas de ma « vraie » robe.

- Oh quel rebondissement voyons-nous là ! S'exclama la voisine de Narcissa à présent fort intéressée.

- Je l'ai vu me suivre alors plutôt que de lui offrir l'exclusivité, j'ai préféré lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Ce n'est pas votre robe ? Insista Narcissa.

- Non. La mienne n'a ni de rose ni de petit nœud.

- Eh bien, Narcissa, vous pouvez respirer à nouveau. Votre nom ne sera pas entaché davantage. Toutefois, permettez-moi de vous dire que cette petite a du potentiel.

- Votre fils est peut-être plus de flair que vous, ma chère, ajouta une seconde.

Et voilà une magnifique scène finale… Le temps de quitter la scène est arrivé.

Hermione termina sa tasse tranquillement en écoutant les propos des unes et des autres. Puis elle les vit se lever pour aller s'assoir au petit salon et les groupes se mélangèrent avec facilité. Les deux informations introduites purent alors parfaitement se diffuser et lorsque sonnèrent les six coups, Hermione les vit toutes se préparer à partir. La réunion était déjà terminée et s'enchaînait comme un acte habituel ou même un rituel. Hermione attendit poliment la mère de Drago afin de partir en même temps qu'elle et en passant la porte, l'elfe salua la « noble dame ».

SSND… ND pour Noble Dame et Hermione trouva le reste assez facilement. Elle avait donc pris le thé avec les membres de la Société Secret des Nobles Dames. Là où tout se jouait dans les coulisses, là où Narcissa avait un rôle dans la vie politique et sociétaire, là où elle n'était plus simplement la femme de ou la mère de, mais bel et bien un être pensant et capable d'exprimer ses opinions librement. Cette femme était finalement plus profonde qu'elle ne voulait bien le paraître. Ou bien était-ce simplement son jugement qui l'avait aveuglée à ce point ? Était-ce volontaire de la part de Narcissa ?

- Toutes les femmes n'ont pas la chance d'épouser un fils comme le mien, répondit-elle comme si elle devinait les pensées d'Hermione. Il faut parfois se taire pour mieux parler ensuite…

Il était grand temps de rentrer. Encore un peu et Hermione versait sa larme.

- Il se fait tard. Drago attend avec impatience le résultat de cette entrevue.

- Naturellement, passez-lui mon bonsoir, voulez-vous ? Exigea-t-elle avant de partir dans le sens opposé.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Se dit-elle à elle-même. Quelle journée franchement…

Hermione soupira longuement puis s'en alla à son tour. Vannée, elle préféra transplanner directement chez elle que de marcher. Même si l'appartement de Drago n'était finalement qu'à quinze minutes à pied. Une fois arrivée, la première chose qu'elle fit en entrant fut d'enlever ses chaussures de manière peu élégante. Son chat, qui savait ce que signifiait ce geste, se précipita à la rencontre d'une des chaussures, glissa la tête entière à l'intérieur d'une des chaussures et mit ses deux pâtes contre elle pour bien caler.

- Espèce de drogué, se moqua Hermione avec une pointe de dégoût face à l'odeur de pied qui devait forcément y régner vu la journée qu'elle avait passée.

Elle alla ensuite au niveau du secrétaire de Drago pour y prendre une feuille et un crayon. Elle nota alors un « La vipère est dans le nid » qui reçut un « La vipère sera dans mon lit ». Hermione rit puis répondit « Attention, elle pourrait mordre » ce qui impliqua forcément un « Intéressant ». Quoi de mieux qu'un « Sans aucun doute ». Et de cinq mais la conversation déviait, une nouvelle fois…

Hermione ne répondit pas et décida de se prendre un bon bain bien mérité. Comme elle n'avait pas nourri son chat en arrivant, celui-ci vint réclamer son dû dans la salle de bain et monta sur le rebord de la baignoire. Hermione, qui avait les yeux fermés, fut surprise et vit tout ce qui suivit au ralenti. Le chat sursauta puis glissa du fait de la mousse qui s'était déposée au passage. Il tenta de se retenir en vain à la paroi et tomba le cul en premier dans l'eau. Aussi affolé que trempé, une fois les pattes reposées sur Hermione, il prit appui en plantant toutes ses griffes et s'expulsa hors de l'eau. Il tenta de courir en faisant une moitié de sur place, dérapa, courut à nouveau, dérapa encore, avant d'aller se cacher en dessous du lit, le tout en hurlant. Hermione, elle, fut en sang.

Après avoir provoqué le chaos dans la vie de son homme, mit une robe rose pour éviter d'offrir une exclusivité à une peste, échappé la mort dans un salon de beauté, prit le thé avec des harpies et être déchiquetée par son chat, Hermione valida sa journée de merde.

Hermione sortit alors de la salle de bain et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de mettre une serviette autour d'elle, Drago se pointa juste à ce moment-là. Du coup, il vit forcément le « nouveau paysage » avant l'heure, une jambe rosie, des seins en sang, des cheveux qui ne ressemblait à rien, et du mascara qui avait coulé du fait de la vapeur, ce dont elle ignorait encore.

- C'est pour t'accorder à la robe ?

- Non, soupira Hermione tout en refermant la serviette.

- Tout va bien ?

- Non, répondit-elle avant de voir son reflet dans le miroir et se sentit dépité.

- Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ?

- Non.

- Tu es bien une femme, toi, se moqua Drago tout en entrant dans la pièce pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu en doutais ?

Six…

- Je sais me servir de mes yeux, moi, mais vu ton état, j'ai un sérieux doute sur tes propres capacités.

Six toujours, ça ne compte pas celui-là…

- Disons que j'ai eu une journée un peu compliquée. Et toi, la tienne ?

- Disons que j'ai eu une journée un peu compliquée, répéta Drago. Et cette robe ?

- Compliqué aussi…

- S'il faut vraiment que je m'acharne à te faire sortir les vers du nez, je suis prêt à tout pour éviter de me marier avec une barbe à papa…

- Je doute que tu y réussisses, réussit-elle malgré le fou rire qui s'apprêtait à exploser..

- Ne me provoque pas, Granger, je suis un Serpentard, je te rappelle, la torture était une de nos matières extrascolaires !

- Et les Gryffondors sont reconnus pour leur courage !

- Pour être masochiste aussi ? Demanda-t-il tout en fixant sa jambe.

- Je doute que des histoires d'intendance de filles t'intéressent.

- Et pourtant, j'avoue être curieux de savoir ce qui t'a passé par la tête, histoire de savoir à quoi m'attendre si ça doit se reproduire.

- Oh non, je peux te rassurer sur ce point, affirma Hermione en jurant au fond d'elle de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans ce salon.

- Et donc la robe ? Insista-t-il.

- Quoi ? Ironisa-t-elle. Elle ne te donne pas envie de me manger ?

- Franchement, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me mettre à table avec toi.

- Je trouve que tu doutes quand même beaucoup de moi.

- C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de douter de tout depuis ce matin.

- Je ne douterais pas si tu ne doutais pas toi-même !

Victoire Epic sur un double ! De quoi remonter la jauge du moral de la journée.

- Je vais te montrer certaines certitudes alors.

Hermione ne put garder son sérieux une minute de plus. Drago la souleva et la fit sortir de la salle de bain encore enveloppée dans sa serviette. Il la jeta sur le lit comme un sac à patates, faisant peur au chat qui feula tout en courant à toute vitesse hors de la pièce. Drago le vit, regarda Hermione avec étonnement, puis reprit son acharnement.

Les explications pouvaient encore attendre. Drago était visiblement de très bonne humeur sans qu'elle ne sache encore trop pourquoi. Seulement, pour le moment, seul comptait d'en profiter. Les moments comme ceux-là étaient assez rares depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble pour ne pas les apprécier à sa juste valeur. Demain serait de toute façon un autre jour avec son lot probable d'improbables catastrophes qui feraient tout leur possible pour réduire l'étincelle qui les unissait à présent aussi solidement que possible. Mais demain serait demain et aujourd'hui, maintenant, Hermione s'en fichait éperdument.


	28. Quand le stresse débarque

_Cher journal,_

_Nous sommes jeudi et, dans deux jours, je me marie._

_J'ai beau me le répéter (et te le répéter), j'ai encore parfois du mal à le réaliser comme si une part de moi s'attendait à ce qu'il se passe une chose qui empêche ce moment._

_J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit, enfin plutôt un cauchemar où, déjà, je me mariais avec la robe rose, mais passons sur ce détail, et au moment où le mage demande s'il y a quelqu'un qui a une raison de s'opposer au mariage qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais, presque toute l'assemblée lève la main… Autant te dire que je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Même si c'est un rêve, je me dis que finalement, certains auraient de bonnes raisons de le faire et je vais probablement paniquer à cet instant précis…_

_Tiens, Drago hurle. Je reviens…_

_Bon, bah je pense pouvoir affirmer que mon chat serait le premier à émettre une protestation à mon mariage s'il était convié. Mais vu la bêtise qu'il vient de faire, Drago n'accepterait sa présence qu'en pâté en croute à donner aux colombes… Cet imbécile a eu tellement peur hier avec sa chute dans la baignoire qu'il a finalement passé la nuit dehors en s'échappant par le balecon. La chasse a été bonne puisqu'il nous a ramené trois rats et deux bébés oiseaux (oui affreux, sale bête) et dans un élan de générosité, il a placé son butin sur la chaise où Drago s'assoit le matin pour prendre son petit déjeuner. D'où le hurlement… C'est marrant mais j'en suis presque blasée maintenant. Il râle, il hurle, il est parfois froid et distant mais visiblement j'ai fini par accepter cette donne. L'amour, qu'est-ce que ça peut rendre con parfois franchement… Encore un peu et je lui trouverais des raisons à le voir égorger Pattenrond … Il faut vraiment que je me calme moi…_

_Enfin bref. Contrairement à hier, je me trouve assez sereine ce matin. Fatiguée mais sereine. Et non, je ne te ferais pas un détail de ma nuit passée. Elle reste privée… Fatiguante mais privée. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne risque pas d'être une de ces femmes aigries et mal… « comblées » comme j'ai pu en voir hier au SSND… La société secrète des nobles dames… De quoi halluciner quand même. Je pensais en avoir vu mais là…_

_Ah, Drago m'appelle encore… Je reviens._

_Bon, ça va, mon chat est encore en vie même si ce n'est qu'un surcis. En fait, je viens de recevoir un message de ma mère par hibou, chose assez rare en fait pour être soulignée. Elle se plaint de moins me voir, ce qui est possible effectivement, et demande à quand même rencontrer à nouveau ma belle-mère. Je ne sais franchement pas si c'est une bonne idée vu comment s'est passée la rencontre la dernière fois… Une idée de mon père j'imagine… Et puis, de toute façon, Narcissa dira non, j'en suis convaincue…_

_Drago me demande à nouveau. Il ne « m'aime » peut-être pas mais pas encore marié et il ne sait visiblement plus se passer de moi. :op_

_Allez cher journal, après la journée pas terrible d'hier, je me dis que celle-ci ne peut-être que meilleure…_

_A demain._

Hermione ferma son journal et resserra sa robe de chambre avant de rejoindre Drago à table. Cette fois-ci, pas de remontrances, enfin pas directement, mais son café allait être froid et pour une fois qu'il le lui préparait, ça aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter, surtout pas au profit de son journal intime. Enfin, pour être plus exacte, Drago ne lui fit pas un roman pour la faire venir, il ne dit que deux mots : « Hermione, café ! » avant de reprendre la lecture de son courrier. Le reste, Hermione le devina facilement.

- Tiens, on dirait que ton tête-à-tête avec ma mère commence à porter ses fruits, lâcha-t-il après plusieurs minutes de long silence punitif.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- Parce que j'ai une bonne raison de le dire, répondit Drago en la regardant du coin de l'œil avec un petit air moqueur.  
- La bonne humeur est de retour, ça fait plaisir, répliqua-t-elle alors.  
- C'est une lettre de mon principal client. Celui qui m'avait lâché hier. Il explique qu'il s'est emporté « hâtivement » et que ses sources n'étaient pas aussi fiables qu'il ne l'espérait. Rufus m'étonnera toujours. On pourrait attendre d'un homme comme lui d'avoir un minimum de fierté…  
- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Demanda-t-elle en se souvenant précisément où elle avait entendu ce prénom précédemment.  
- Oui, si on veut. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il va ramer à présent pour que je travaille à nouveau avec lui, déclara-t-il en surprenant sa fiancée.  
- Mais mon « tête-à-tête » avec ta mère hier avait justement ce but, non ?  
- Si je comptais sur les autres pour régler mes problèmes, je serais mort depuis longtemps, Hermione. Professionnellement parlant, je précise, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle puisse lui rappeler certains rendez-vous dans une certaine salle des archives.  
- Alors ta journée compliquée d'hier ne consistait pas à essuyer les plâtres de Steve ?  
- Si un client doute de moi, je préfère proposer mes services à la concurrence que de supplier. Et maintenant que j'ai réussi à avoir d'autres contacts à fort potentiel, il va falloir qu'il arrive à me convaincre de continuer avec lui…  
- Moyennant augmentation des marges, j'imagine, ajouta Hermione avant de voir un petit sourire s'installer sur le visage de Drago.  
- Ce n'est pas à exclure, effectivement. Ah oui, avant d'oublier, ma mère veut qu'on se voit ce midi tous les trois pour faire un point sur l'organisation du mariage.  
- Ah, super, répondit instinctivement Hermione avant de voir le visage de Drago se refermer. Et la mienne souhaite nous inviter tous les trois à manger ce soir chez elle afin d'apprendre à mieux connaître ta mère.  
- Ah super, imita Drago avant de réaliser ce que ça impliquait. Hermione, ma mère n'aime pas spécialement aller chez un moldu.  
- Je serais bien tentée de te répondre qu'on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'il nous plait, mais pour le coup, je préférerais aussi éviter cette rencontre. Elles ne sont pas parties sur de bonnes bases et j'ai peur que ce dîner ne finisse en guerre sainte…  
- On verra ça ce midi avec elle. Il faut que j'y aille.

Drago se leva, l'embrassa rapidement puis prit ses affaires et quitta l'appartement. Hermione resta pensive quelques instants puis soupira longuement. Elle qui pensait avoir vécu « une journée en enfer » la veille entrevoyait une suite « une journée en enfer, le retour ». Deux repas avec Narcissa dont un avec sa propre mère, le scénario se rapprochait plus de la catégorie « horreur / gore » que « comédie dramatique ». Avec tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie depuis plus de deux semaines, elle estimait avoir de quoi écrire un livre. Sauf que sa publication impliquerait un divorce, hors, autant c'est prévu chez les moldus, autant c'était non envisageable chez les sorciers… Hermione n'avait pas spécialement peur de Drago puisqu'elle lui avait plus d'une fois prouvé de quoi elle était elle-même capable mais c'est surtout la perte de ce lien entre eux qu'elle redoutait.

- Tanpis pour la gloire, hein Pattenrond. On se contentera d'une carte de membre à la SSND, expliqua-t-elle à son chat avant que celui-ci ne se mette à « mi-llier » et non « miauler ». Ce n'est pas faux, pour ça, encore faut-il être une noble dame, soupira-t-elle avant de reposer son chat au sol.

Hermione alla ensuite à la salle de bain pour se préparer et, vers neuf heures moins le quart, elle se mit en route pour aller à la boutique de robes de mariée où Ginny et Luna devaient l'y rejoindre. Cette journée s'annonçant extrêmement chaude pour une fin juillet, Hermione opta d'abord pour une tenue légère avant de voir la différence de couleur entre ses jambes. Si Rita voyait ça, elle aurait un bon pour un nouveau tour sur le manège du ridicule. Donc, pantalon…

Et, naturellement, en voyant Ginny aussi mince qu'élégante dans sa petite robe d'été, à se demander si ses enfants étaient bien d'elle, Hermione se sentit mal dans ses vêtements. Heureusement, Luna était là pour limiter la casse avec une tenue tout aussi exubérante qu'elle.

- C'est quoi cette tenue, Mione ? Demanda-t-elle justement.  
- Une tenue de camouflage, répondit Hermione avant de remarquer que les deux autres n'assimilaient pas la référence aux tenues de l'armée moldue. Le petit passage à l'institut hier a laissé quelques traces que je ne veux pas immortaliser à leur tour…  
- Tu as des pustules aux jambes ? Demanda Luna en provoquant la stupeur des deux autres. Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit que les hôpitaux lui provoquaient des verrues. Elle avait un très bon remède pour ça, si tu veux, je peux t'en donner les instructions.  
- Non, Luna, coupa Ginny. Hermione est allée dans un institut de beauté pour faire place nette de tout poils et pas dans un institut hospitalier.  
- Ah, d'accord. Tu as des problèmes avec tes poils ?  
- Luna, par pitié, dis-moi que tu t'épiles, supplia Ginny en fixant malgré elle, tout comme Hermione, les collants semi-transparents que Luna portait.  
- Pourquoi m'épilerais-je ? Je n'ai pas de problème de poils. Ils vont très bien !  
- Mais c'est une question esthétique, informa Hermione, atterrée. Toutes les femmes se font retirer régulièrement les poils des jambes, sous les bras et entre les jambes, ajouta-t-elle tout en se précisant à elle-même "quand on y pense ou par nécessité".  
- Voir même la moustache, précisa Ginny.  
- C'est complètement ridicule. Et pourquoi ne pas aussi tondre un lapin ou retirer les écailles d'une tortue pendant qu'on y est ! C'est contre nature! On est comme on est !  
- Dans un sens, ce n'est pas totalement faux ce qu'elle dit, souligna Hermione.  
- Elle est célibataire, rappela Ginny.  
- Pas faux non plus, répliqua Hermione en comprenant les sous-entendus.

Souhaitant éviter de continuer la conversation, pourtant drôle il faut le dire, et surtout de ne plus imaginer Luna sans vêtements, Hermione invita les deux autres à entrer dans la boutique. Pour une fois, Hermione n'entra pas dans la cabine et laissa cette corvée à ses deux témoins. Ginny sortit la première et très naturellement, elle monta sur l'estrade afin de faire les ajustements. Luna sortit ensuite avec beaucoup plus de difficultés du fait qu'elle avait mis la robe au-dessus de ses vêtements. La vendeuse précisa alors de ne garder que ses sous-vêtements et, quand Luna ressortit, seule sa robe fourreau n'était plus sur son dos. Il restait donc collant et t-shirt à manches longues. Hermione se sentit obligée de demander de ne pas insister pour le moment. Heureusement, la robe lui allait parfaitement, tout comme à Ginny, à les voir toutes les deux, Hermione ne regretta pas son choix. A la fois simple et élégante, la robe sans manches était d'une couleur bordeaux associée à sa robe, avec un col en "v". Le tissu satiné donnait de la structure et la silhouette mince des deux filles terminait de donner une touche glamour chic au tout. La couturière demanda alors d'y ajouter éventuellement des gants mais quand Luna précisa qu'on n'était pas en hiver et qu'il allait faire chaud, la réponse fut évidemment non.

Hermione essaya ensuite la sienne et les dernières retouches se firent cette fois-ci pour les finitions afin d'atteindre la perfection. Ginny et Luna se mirent alors à côté d'elle et le trio put se contempler dans le miroir, tel un avant-goût de cérémonie. Ginny regarda ensuite Hermione avec émotion et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- C'est bien ça que tu veux ? Tu es totalement certaine, Hermione? Il n'est pas encore trop tard, tu sais...  
- Les mariés doutent toujours à la veille d'un mariage, précisa la couturière. Mais j'avoue que si ça lui arrivait, je lui ferais les gros yeux après tous ces efforts pour avoir une robe prête en si peu de temps...  
- Pourtant avec un peu de...  
- Courage, coupa Ginny en faisant les gros yeux à Luna. Peu importe... Ce que je veux dire Hermione c'est que cette robe et tout le reste, ce n'est pas si important si tu souhaites changer d'avis. Il s'agit de ton avenir et c'est pour toute la vie...  
- Au pire, il y a le divorce, souligna la couturière visiblement plus terre à terre que le voulait son métier.  
- Sauf que là, ce n'est pas vraiment envisageable, insista Ginny avec un regard qui rappelait à Hermione le caractère magique et sacré de l'union dans leur communauté.  
- Je sais, Gin', mais ça va, en fait, je suis assez sereine vis-à-vis de lui. Je me sens bien avec lui... J'ai l'impression d'être son égale et il a beaucoup de respect pour moi.  
- L'homme idéal quoi, se moqua légèrement Ginny.  
- Il est aussi plutôt joli garçon, ajouta Luna.  
- Il n'est pas parfait, je le sais, et il y aura probablement pas mal de disputes, mais je me sens vivante à ses côtés et j'ai la sensation de lui apporter aussi quelque chose de vital pour lui.  
- Pas de regret possible sur d'autres options qui s'offrent à toi ? Insista Ginny.  
- Toi, tu as vu ton frère, comprit Hermione ne connaissant que trop son amie d'enfance.  
- Hier soir, il m'a fait promettre de m'assurer que tu faisais le bon choix.  
- Ron est vraiment adorable et j'aurais toujours de l'affection pour lui. Dans quelque temps, j'espère que je retrouverais au moins un semblant d'amitié entre nous, un peu comme avant avec Harry. Mais, quand j'étais avec lui, tout était toujours super compliqué et pas naturel. On avait du mal à se comprendre. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes attentes...  
- Tu as tout ça avec Drago ? Demanda Ginny.  
- En quinze jours, je ne pense pas qu'il soit raisonnable d'être totalement certaine, mais disons que depuis que je suis avec lui, oui, je me sens à ma place quand on est à deux. Et j'imagine que pour le reste, ça viendra avec le temps. J'ai déjà combattu des préjugés et ça ne m'a pas tuée, ça m'a même plutôt rendue plus forte dans mes convictions alors ni Narcissa, ni le ministère et encore moins l'opinion publique n'aura raison de mon couple.  
- Tu m'as convaincue, soupira Ginny. Alors, permet-moi de te dire quand même que Drago a une chance exceptionnelle d'avoir pu me voler ma sœur de cœur... N'hésite pas à le lui rappeler de temps en temps.  
- Je le ferai si besoin, oui, assura Hermione avec un petit rire.  
- Et bien moi, mesdames, je peux vous annoncer que mon travail est terminé. Je m'occupe des dernières petites retouches cet après-midi et vous pourrez venir chercher vos robes et celles des enfants demain matin sans soucis.  
- Parfait, félicita Hermione. Et encore merci pour tout ce travail.  
- Ca a été un plaisir. Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les trois... Par contre, si je peux me permettre, pensez à prendre un soutien-gorge sans bretelles plutôt qu'un avec bretelles qui se détachent ou transparentes. Pas non plus de dentelles. Au plus simple possible et blanc. Pour la culotte, un string se verrait et vous ne seriez pas à l'aise, donc axez plus sur un boxer seconde peau. Et privilégiez des bas autoportants plutôt qu'une jarretière. La robe n'acceptera aucune fausse note de ce genre.  
- On a oublié les sous-vêtements, s'affola alors Ginny. Tu as ça dans tes tiroirs ?  
- Non, confirma Hermione, tout aussi embarrassée.  
- Donc boutique tout de suite, ordonna sa meilleure amie.  
- Si je peux encore me permettre, je connais une boutique parfaite pour tout ça, reprit la couturière. Et ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.  
- Parfait, affirma Ginny.  
- Et mademoiselle, continua la couturière à l'attention de Luna. Demain, vous aussi, optez pour des sous-vêtements plus classiques. Pas de collant en laine ou opaque, pas de sous-pull, pas de maillot de corps. La robe se porte juste avec ou sans soutien-gorge, vous pouvez vous le permettre, une culotte et éventuellement un collant fin transparent couleur chair.  
- Je vais être toute nue sous cette robe, s'alarma Luna.  
- C'est le but, oui, répondit fermement la couturière.

Luna sembla perplexe mais ne releva pas la remarque. Les trois filles retournèrent en cabine pour retirer leurs robes puis quittèrent ensemble les lieux pour se rendre trois rues plus loin dans une boutique de lingerie moldue. A peine entrée, une vendeuse leur sauta presque littéralement dessus et Hermione se sentit presque obligée d'expliquer la situation. Sentant probablement le chiffre d'affaire que la demande pouvait représenter, l'employée les amena au fond de la boutique, là où les pièces étaient les plus chères. Elle proposa d'abord une gaine blanche en dentelle à Hermione mais celle-ci répéta, encore une fois, la simplicité de ce dont elle avait besoin. La vendeuse insista sur deux ou trois ensembles avant que Ginny n'hausse définitivement le son.

- Ecoutez, on va réfléchir et on vous appelle si on a des questions. On va regarder tranquillement pour ne pas trop prendre votre temps.  
- Mais je suis là pour ça, rassurez-vous, c'est mon travail.  
- Et nous sommes trois, je pense qu'on pourra trouver ce dont on a besoin toutes seules, merci.

La vendeuse se vexa mais Ginny n'en démordit pas pour autant. Hermione regarda son amie du coin de l'œil avec un petit air complice avant de reprendre ses recherches. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, elles furent interrompues par Luna qui leur présenta un ensemble franchement coquin.

- La fonction de ces vêtements est de cacher alors pourquoi sont-ils si transparents chez les moldus ?  
- Eh bien, commença Hermione un peu mal à l'aise, disons que la lingerie sert aussi à séduire un homme, Luna, et certains hommes aiment que la lingerie soit moins opaque.  
- Mais comment tu peux séduire un homme avec de la lingerie si elle est cachée par d'autres vêtements ?  
- Ils la voient ensuite, quand leurs femmes se déshabillent.  
- Donc il n'y a plus le besoin de séduire à ce moment-là. Et ça, ça sert à quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le dos de la culotte où il manquait "du tissu".  
- Ca c'est un string, Luna, et c'est comme une culotte mais il y a une sorte de ficelle à la place pour qu'on voit moins la trace et ça peut être plus joli sous certains vêtements.  
- Si c'est pour ressembler à un cochon en étant ficelée comme ça, autant les donner à la porcherie !  
- Ça existe aussi chez les sorciers, Luna, tu en trouves quelques-uns chez Madame Guipure. C'est à la mode.  
- La torture aussi était à la mode il y a cinq siècles, certaines valeurs se perdent et d'autres perdurent visiblement, répliqua-t-elle avant de reposer l'ensemble.

Hermione et Ginny rigolèrent discrètement avant de finir de faire leur choix. Hermione suivit scrupuleusement l'avis de la couturière mais se laissa convaincre par Ginny d'ajouter une nuisette adaptée à sa nuit de noces. Quand Luna précisa qu'il manquait le pantalon à son t-shirt en soie, les filles ne préférèrent pas répliquer. Elles aidèrent ensuite Luna à trouver ce dont elle avait besoin. A la caisse, la vendeuse demanda si tout avait été correctement avec un ton à la limite de la diplomatie commerciale et Hermione se dépêcha de payer. A l'annonce de la note, elle sentit une boule lui étrangler la gorge et quand Luna lui demanda une conversion en monnaie sorcière, elle chercha à savoir l'intérêt de payer une telle fortune pour quelque chose qui ne serait porté que peu de temps.

- Luna, quand un garçon commencera à te faire la cour, il faudra qu'on ait une petite conversation toutes les deux...  
- Mais je sais comment se font les bébés, Ginny, je vois mes souris le faire tous les vingt jours, précisa Luna.  
- Sauf que tu n'es pas une souris, souligna Hermione, complice de son amie.

En revenant sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était déjà presque onze heure et elle avait rendez-vous à douze heure trente avec Drago et sa mère. Il lui restait donc une heure et demie à tuer et après avoir mis sa lingerie dans son sac sans fond, elle pris la direction du Chemin de Traverse.

Pour éviter toute remarque qui pourrait la déstabiliser à deux jours de son mariage, elle préféra mettre sa cape et abaissa la capuche. Elle décida ensuite de flâner tranquillement durant l'heure qui lui restait. Elle remarqua aussi quelques annonces d'emploi sur les portes des boutiques mais être vendeuse n'était pas spécialement une option envisageable, sauf si elle voulait ruiner ses chances de vie paisible avec Drago. Elle entra toutefois dans une boutique de décoration et meuble et, par pur hasard, elle tomba sur un petit objet en vitrine qui attira son attention.

- Ah ça, ma p'tite dame, c'est un objet de choix !  
- C'est une boussole, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione en ne reconnaissant pas forcément bien la fonctionnalité de l'objet.  
- Pas tout à fait, mesura le propriétaire du magasin. Cette boussole-là n'indique pas le nord mais la bonne voie où aller.  
- Et quelle est la différence ? Questionna Hermione perplexe.  
- C'est plus spirituel que mécanique. Regardez, il y a six symboles que vous pouvez paramétrer avec certains sorts d'orientation. Après le travail, les hommes s'en servent généralement pour se rappeler qu'une femme les attend quelque part, précisa-t-il comme s'il savait qu'avec un argument pareil, il pourrait faire mouche.  
- Je le prends !

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Hermione entra dans le restaurant en question et s'installa à la table que Drago avait déjà réservée afin de les attendre tranquillement. Elle prit une boisson fraîche et se laissa imprégner de cet objet. Il était le parfait cadeau de mariage pour Drago mais encore fallait-il bien le paramétrer. Naturellement, le symbole du cœur lui serait destiné, la pièce pour le travail, la maison pour leur appart, jusque-là pas trop de difficulté. Pour sa mère, Hermione hésita entre la tête de mort et le dragon mais elle savait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne serait du goût du futur propriétaire. Elle se résigna à y associer une espèce de roue à nombreuses branches. Une fois le dernier sort terminé, elle rangea alors le cadeau au fond de son sac avec le reste de ses courses du jour puis se leva très naturellement à l'entente de la voix de Narcissa qui était en avance sur l'horaire elle aussi.

- Vous êtes déjà là ? S'étonna-t-elle avec une petite pointe de reproche qu'Hermione associa à l'envie de refreiner le reproche qu'elle lui aurait probablement fait si l'inverse s'était produit.  
- Vous m'avez appris la ponctualité, Narcissa, répondit simplement Hermione fière d'elle.  
- Et l'art de faire une remarque indirecte, ajouta sa future belle-mère avant de s'assoir. Vous avez visiblement le don de vous adapter rapidement à une nouvelle situation, à croire que tout cela était prémédité, continua Narcissa qui lançait ouvertement une bataille qu'Hermione se sentait prête à relever.  
- La subtilité des mots n'est pas la seule propriété de la noblesse, répliqua-t-elle en évitant de peu de dire « sang-pur » à la place.  
- C'est ce que je constate, à croire que nombre de nos valeurs se perdent…  
- Ou qu'elles s'acquièrent plus aisément que vous le pensiez…  
- Mesdames, intervint alors Drago en arrivant aussi parfaitement que possible. Quelle ponctualité, moi qui pensais être en avance.  
- Etre en avance relève de la ponctualité, souligna sa mère. Il me semblait te l'avoir toujours dit.  
- Bonjour mère, répondit simplement Drago en embrassant Narcissa sur la joue.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Hermione et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres ce qui fut autant sensuel que romantique sur le coup même si Hermione n'était pas spécialement contre qu'il l'embrasse plus passionnément devant sa mère histoire de l'irriter quelque peu.

Très rapidement, Narcissa prit la parole et, avant même que le serveur ne leur ramène la carte, elle déballa la chemise contenant tous les documents relatifs à l'organisation du mariage. Elle débita tous les détails sur la finalité de l'ensemble des prestataires choisis autant pour le repas, la déco que la soirée et, à l'écouter, Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle déballait ainsi à la fois tout son savoir mais aussi toutes ses ressources pour impressionner son fils et lui clouer le bec à elle. Mission réussie…

Hermione réalisa tout le travail accompli alors qu'elle imaginait Narcissa vacant à son jardin quand elle ne se rendait pas à la SSND, il n'en était de toute évidence rien. Le plan de table à lui tout seul, pour autant d'invités, relevait du miracle. Hermione venait d'échapper à plusieurs nuits sans sommeil rien qu'avec ça. Et, à écouter Drago en discuter justement avec sa mère afin de faire quelques réajustements, elle pouvait probablement en ajouter une de plus. Seule face à cette feuille, Hermione aurait fait un carnage, de quoi lancer une guerre civile dans leur communauté.

Quand elle revint à écouter plus attentivement la discussion, elle tilta sur le fait que Narcissa donnait des instructions précises sur le déroulement de la cérémonie. Et plus précisément qu'elle garderait les alliances avec elle jusqu'au moment où le mage les lui demanderait. Et puis quoi encore ?

- Pour les alliances, je préfère autant la tradition des enfants d'honneurs, lança alors Hermione, coupant ainsi la conversation mère-fils.  
- Quelle tradition ? Demanda alors Drago, visiblement perplexe.  
- Bah, tu sais, les petits enfants, le coussin, les pétales de rose, tout ça quoi !  
- Non, je ne sais pas, insista Drago.  
- Une tradition moldue probablement, intervint alors Narcissa, or c'est un mariage sorcier donc parfaitement inutile.  
- Ou parfaitement indispensable, insista Hermione plus déterminée. Je suis née moldue et c'est exactement la direction que veut le ministère, un mariage mixte, autant pour les mariés que pour les traditions.  
- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda Drago pour tenter de minimiser la situation.  
- Et bien, en plus d'être mignon, ça montrera aussi que nous assumons nos choix.  
- Il est bien trop tard pour trouver un enfant et prévoir sa tenue, même avec mes contacts, je ne saurais pas faire de miracle à deux jours du mariage. Il fallait m'en parler plus tôt.  
- Rassurez-vous, Narcissa, il se trouve que cela me semblait tellement évident que j'ai déjà pourvu à ce point. Les tenues d'Andy et Lizzy seront prêtes demain matin avec les robes de Ginny, Luna et la mienne. Ne reste que le coussin mais je pense pouvoir le trouver facilement.  
- Andy et Lizzy ? Répéta Drago. Tu veux dire…  
- Mon filleul et sa sœur, oui. Et avoue, qui de mieux que les enfants d'Harry Potter et sa femme comme témoins pour donner le ton politiquement correct qu'attend de nous le ministère ?  
- C'est ridicule, le ministère n'a pas vraiment besoin de ça, assura Narcissa. Et les enfants sont tout sauf des points de confiances dans un pareil évènement. Ils pourraient perde les alliances, trébucher sur l'allée, s'enfuir, hurler ou pire, pleurer.  
- Andy est un garçon très mûr pour son âge et un mariage sans imperfection frôle la supercherie, déclara Hermione en fixant son fiancé.  
- Très bien, on fait comme ça, statua Drago en évitant clairement de regarder sa mère à ce moment-là.  
- Autre point à aborder, Narcissa…  
- Ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment, coupa Drago, mangeons avant…

Hermione comprit le message. Sa mère étant contrariée, lui proposer un repas dans une maison moldue avec ses parents n'était pas idéal à cet instant précis. Néanmoins, au moment du café, Hermione remit les pieds dans le plat généreusement. Naturellement, Narcissa refusa net sur le coup et une nouvelle fois quand Drago insista. Hermione avait eu son coussin, Narcissa n'allait pas lui accorder en plus ce genre d'humiliation supplémentaire. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'un serveur apporta un petit plateau avec une missive pour Hermione. Surprise sur le coup, elle prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit délicatement.

« Très chère Hermione,  
En vue de ce bel évènement samedi, j'aimerais vous convier à prendre part personnellement à l'organisation de votre cérémonie à mon domicile. Je vous attends donc pour 14h00 et j'espère bien vous garder pour le thé.  
Je vous souhaite un excellent appétit et je vous serais reconnaissante de passer mon bonjour à mon petit neveu également.  
A.R.»

Lady Amélia Robinson, bien évidemment. Et elle y vit à nouveau le genre de message indirect qu'Hermione commençait à lire aussi parfaitement que certains dialectes gallois anciens. Lady Robinson savait probablement que Narcissa les accompagnait et elle lui faisait clairement savoir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Hermione sourit avant de remarquer l'attente de Drago et sa mère. Le tout était à présent de savoir comment gérer la situation et la mettre à son avantage.

- Ta grande tante te passe le bonjour, Drago. Elle souhaite m'inviter chez elle pour prendre le thé.  
- Ah, très bien, répondit simplement Drago en sentant probablement autant qu'Hermione la pression de l'atmosphère augmenter sensiblement.  
- Je vais en profiter pour l'inviter à manger à la maison ce soir. Ma mère a dû déjà prévoir la quantité de nourriture et je ne voudrais pas la vexer davantage.  
- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, déclara alors Narcissa. Votre mère me veut et elle m'aura.

Sur cette parole, telle une reine dans toute sa splendeur, Narcissa se leva la tête haute, pris ses affaires, souhaita poliment un bon après-midi et s'en alla. Drago fit son regard si particulier n'exigeant aucun commentaire et il profita ensuite d'être juste tous les deux pour l'embrasser plus intimement qu'en début de repas.

En arrivant chez Lady Robinson, Hermione sentit à nouveau cette sensation douce d'être juste bien. Ce manoir lui inspirait confiance et douceur. Très vite, la propriétaire des lieux se fit connaître, à quatre pattes, au milieu de ses fleurs, telle une domestique assignée au jardin. Hermione fut surprise sur le coup tellement le contraste avec ses précédentes rencontres était énorme. Et puis, finalement, elle trouva tout cela évident. Amélia Malefoy Robinson était surtout tout ce que Narcissa n'était pas, une femme sereine et bien dans sa peau malgré son âge avancé.

- Je commençais à me demander si la mère de mon petit neveu n'avait pas trouvé un stratagème digne d'elle pour vous empêcher de venir.  
- Elle n'a pas osé mais son regard était sans équivoque qu'elle y a fortement pensé, indiqua Hermione tout en s'approchant.  
- Vous voyez, Hermione, cette fleur pousse sur ce domaine depuis cinq générations de propriétaire maintenant. Elle est presque aussi ancienne que le manoir lui-même. Et à ma mort, j'espère que le prochain en prendra tout autant soin…  
- Elles sont très belles, gratifia Hermione en fixant ce mélange d'orchidée et de lys. Et elles sentent vraiment bon. On dirait du muguet mais en plus fort, c'est très étonnant pour ce type de fleur.  
- Oui, et elle a la particularité de pousser trois fois dans l'année, une au tout début du printemps avec les jonquilles, une autre au mois de mai avec le muguet et une troisième fois juste après les grandes chaleurs d'août. Si ces pousses étaient arrivées à maturité, vous auriez pu les prendre pour votre mariage.  
- Elles sont bien plus jolies dans ce jardin et puis Narcissa aurait pris plaisir à renverser accidentellement au moins un vase.  
- Que dites-vous là, enfin, s'indigna faussement Amélia. Une lady ne fait jamais rien par accident, elle aurait piqué une colère juste pour pouvoir se défouler, voilà une chose plus probable.  
- Effectivement, sourit Hermione tout en aidant Lady Robinson à se relever.  
- Ah la vieillesse, soupira l'intéressée, elle ne fait pas de cadeau, très chère, profitez surtout bien de votre vie et de votre jeunesse. Ne perdez surtout pas de temps à des broutilles qui n'en valent pas la peine ou vous deviendrez comme votre belle-mère… Ah voilà, nous y sommes, pointa-t-elle vers l'endroit où devait se dérouler la cérémonie. Narcissa a un regard bien arrêté sur la cérémonie et j'avoue avoir mis à la porte deux soi-disant spécialistes en décoration. On va la faire à ma manière et surtout, suivant vos envies !

Sur le coup, Hermione stressa à comprendre que tout le travail de sa future belle-mère sur l'un des points les plus complexes venait d'être annihiler. Mais quand elle vit la grande-tante de Drago sortir sa baguette magique et faire pousser des petites haies en forme de demi-cercle pour entourer l'espace, faire pousser des énormes camélias en fleurs aux deux extrémités et des clématites de différentes couleurs imbriquées dans les arbustes, le résultat fut aussi romantique que solennel. Le nombre d'invités étant conséquent, elle demanda de l'aide à Hermione pour délimiter délicatement les allées du jardin menant au lieu de culte. Elles y ajoutèrent quelques bosquets avec des bancs, des petites fontaines et des angelots ici et là. Pour que tout le monde puisse bien assister à la cérémonie, il leur paru évident d'installer un petit kiosque fleuri en marbre pour abriter. Ce point-là prit plus de temps et d'énergie, ci-bien qu'Hermione le termina seule. Le fait qu'il soit en rond permettrait l'installation de chaises en demi-cercle. Avec le manoir en fond de plan, les invités ne pourraient en aucun cas être déçus de leur présence.

Estimant avoir bien travaillé, Amélia convia Hermione à prendre le thé à l'intérieur. Le personnel d'Amélia était en plein ménage intensif qu'elle justifia par l'inspection en règle que toute la bonne société de leur communauté lui ferait subir au soir. Même si l'une de ces bonnes dames trouveraient toujours à redire, elle était bien décidée à leur compliquer la tâche. Hermione en rit et Amélia la regarda alors plus sérieusement.

- Vous êtes vraiment consciente qu'épouser Drago va demander plus que de simple politesse ? Pas que je ne vous sente pas capable de faire face, bien au contraire, mais vous risquez d'y perdre beaucoup au passage…  
- Oui, soupira Hermione. Comme ma liberté…  
- Oh, la liberté est un bien grand mot, pour moi, il se résume surtout à faire des choix et de les argumenter pour les rendre valable, sans cela, ça ne serait que pure folie, expliqua sagement Amélia.  
- Jolie métaphore, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, sourit Hermione.  
- Drago me semble avoir beaucoup changé depuis ma visite chez eux où il n'était qu'un sale petit garnement à sa maman. La guerre change parfois la nature profonde d'un homme mais son environnement le ramène parfois à d'anciennes habitudes sans le vouloir.  
- Moi qui pensais qu'après le mariage, ma vie serait nettement plus tranquille, se moqua légèrement Hermione.  
- Oh ça, ma chère, ce n'est même pas envisageable, rit Amélia. Encore moins avec une belle-mère comme Narcissa, mais promettez-moi au moins une chose...  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Dès que vous aurez un peu le cafard ou que vous vous serez disputé avec mon petit neveu, ce qui risque d'arriver assez souvent, venez me voir pour en discuter. Déjà, parce que vous n'aurez pas meilleure oreille que la mienne vu votre situation et surtout parce que je vous apprécie beaucoup et que je me ferai un plaisir de donner une correction si besoin.  
- Je vous remercie beaucoup de votre gentillesse, Lady Robinson.  
- Déjà, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'appeler Amélia, surtout en présence de votre future belle-mère, et ensuite, sachez qu'il est bon d'identifier autant ses ennemis que ses alliés. Je vous dis donc à samedi matin alors, très chère Hermione. Tâchez de bien vous reposer, cette journée risque d'être très fatiguante car un mariage Malefoy n'a de romantisme que le nom, le reste n'est que représentation, contrat, alliance, diplomatie et stratégie, gardez ça en tête lorsque toutes ces personnes bien intentionnées vous féliciteront soi-disant sincèrement pour vos noces…  
- Je n'oublierai pas, promit Hermione avant de quitter son hôtesse.

En rentrant chez elle, enfin chez Drago, Hermione repensa encore à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Amélia Robinson. La mise en garde de cette nouvelle vie était très claire mais elle y voyait surtout une leçon pour survivre le mieux possible aux nouvelles lois qui allaient s'imposer à elle. Amélia serait une alliée de choix face au reste mais il était évident qu'elle devait aussi montrer une certaine solidité pour éviter d'offrir à tous ses futurs ennemis une faille exploitable contre elle ou Drago. Et Amélia venait de lui donner une leçon équivoque : Narcissa Malefoy venait de perdre son statut de faille potentielle grâce à ces arrangements floraux. Un point pour la future Lady Malefoy en quelque sorte enfin plus exactement pour Lady Robinson, mais Hermione se promit de le lui rembourser.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Hermione se trouva lasse. Après une journée pareille, il y avait de quoi, et quand elle réalisait ce qui l'attendait encore, le peu de motivation qui lui restait s'envola. Elle n'avait alors qu'une envie : se mettre dans un vieux pyjama aussi confortable que moche, une paire de chaussettes bien chaudes, un plaid, un lit et un film à la télévision. Bon, pour la télévision, c'était raté, elle n'avait jamais eu la place dans son ancien appartement et Drago n'en avait pas non plus. Et puis quand elle se changea, elle vit l'état de ses jambes et en cria presque d'horreur. Sa peau était craquelée aussi nettement qu'un desert arride depuis des milliers d'années. Certes, la rougeur avait à présent disparu mais elle était surtout partie avec une partie de son capital séduction. Le hold up était intolérable et surtout scandaleux à deux jours du mariage ! Au vol !

- A croire que tout mon capital chance s'est concentré sur le choix de mon mari et s'est épuisé au moment où je lui ai dit oui… Je cumule franchement… Toi, au moins, tu n'es pas aussi regardant, Pattenrond, soupira Hermione en donnant une caresse à son chat.

Celui-ci joua parfaitement les faillots pendant au moins cinq minutes en ronronnant plus que nécessaire et en poussant parfois la main pour obtenir une caresse supplémentaire, puis il sembla légèrement plus nerveux et d'un seul coup, Hermione le vit partir sans demander son reste. La surprise laissa vite la place à la consternation : son chat venait de lâcher un gaz digne d'une épuration ethnique avant de faire un parfait délit de fuite.

- Mais, non, ce n'est pas possible, Pattenrond ! hurla-t-elle plus pour elle-même avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour éviter l'odeur à son tour. Cul pourri ! Cria-t-elle ensuite pour se défouler.

Enervée et stressée, elle décida alors de prendre un bain et pour éviter les péripéties de la veille, elle prit soin de fermer à clef la porte de la salle de bain. Toutefois, il était de toute manière peu probable que son chat ne pointe à nouveau le bout de son nez avant quelques temps, orgueil félin oblige… Elle prépara alors la baignoire et en attendant d'y mettre les pieds, elle s'appliqua un masque sur le visage. Un soldat se préparait de toute façon toujours avant la bataille. Un masque, un bain, et une quantité généreuse de crème Hermione irait donc chez ses parents exfoliée et hydratée, les armes les plus redoutable pour qu'une femme ai confiance en elle.

Encore fallait-il que ça suffise… Parce que vu la statue de marbre qui était à côté de son fils quand la mère d'Hermione ouvrit la porte, rien n'était gagné d'avance…

C'était la première fois que Narcissa Malefoy mettait les pieds dans une vraie maison habitée par une famille Moldue. La première chose qui lui déplut fut le bruit. Drago se sentit même le besoin de l'empêcher de sortir sa baguette. Il lui indiqua la télévision dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le salon où le père d'Hermione était en contemplation d'un match de polo. Sa femme se racla alors la gorge et comme si c'était prévu par avance, le père d'Hermione soupira discrètement avant d'éteindre la télévision alors que le match n'était pas terminé. Contrairement à sa femme, lui n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir immense de rencontrer la future belle-mère de sa fille. Et comme si Narcissa y trouvait là une occasion pour faire mouche, elle lui donna un sourire si enjôleur qu'Hermione eut peur que sa mère ne lui bondisse directement dessus pour rappeler à qui il était marié. Heureusement, Drago intervint juste à ce moment-là et évita de ce fait la faute diplomatique.

- Monsieur Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.  
- J'imagine que je peux en conclure que je dois m'habituer à votre présence ?  
- C'est le principe même d'un mariage, souligna Drago.  
- Madame Malefoy, je présume.  
- Vous présumez bien, effectivement Monsieur Granger.  
- Bon, et si tu nous proposais à boire ? Demanda soudainement Hermione dont la soif devenait insoutenable.

La tension à son comble, il fut assez difficile de détendre l'atmosphère. Et les trois verres qu'Hermione s'était enfilés presque d'un seul coup ni changèrent pas grand chose, bien au contraire. Narcissa fit une remarque sur cette facilité à boire et la mère d'Hermione en profita pour riposter. Hermione tenta de désamorcer la bombe et plus elle tentait d'arrondir les angles, plus elle avait l'impression d'agrandir le trou qui constituerait sa tombe. Naturellement, entre les deux mères, il n'y eut aucun mot de trop, aucune colère directe et aucune bassesse, tout dans la finesse, et c'était presque ce qu'il y avait de pire. A ça, la mère d'Hermione reprocha à Narcissa de ne pas avoir eu la délicatesse de la consulter pour l'organisation du mariage de son unique enfant et Hermione se sentit honteuse de ne pas avoir pensé à ce détail avant. Néanmoins, avec l'emploi du temps de sa mère, dentiste comme son père et encore en activité, elle ne voyait pas quand elle aurait pu faire toutes ses démarches dans un monde qui la dépassait. Mais le principe était le principe et là, il y avait eu faute… Piquée au vif, Narcissa se défendit en expliquant, avec encore plus de détails que le résumé du midi, l'organisation du mariage dans son ensemble et la mère d'Hermione ne se priva pas de critiquer de nombreux points et surtout l'absence de certaines coutumes comme le fait que la future mariée devait faire sa dernière nuit dans la maison parentale.

- Je vous demande pardon ? S'étrangla Drago.  
- Et bien, vos mœurs sont peut-être différentes mais nous, les non magiciens, nous avons une tradition qui veut que la future mariée retourne dormir chez ses parents la veille du mariage.  
- Et nous, elle veut que la future mariée soit belle et bien proche de son promis ou de sa famille pour être sûr qu'elle soit…  
- Non, maman, stop, c'est bon, c'est d'accord, Hermione dormira chez vous, coupa Drago avant que sa mère n'ai besoin de justifier du peu de confiance qu'on accordait aux futures épouses.  
- D'accord ou pas, ce point était de toute façon non négociable, affirma Mme Granger.  
- Et on fera des gaufres, comme quand tu étais petite, ajouta son mari en regardant avec plus de douceur sa petite fille.  
- Tout ce que tu veux, papa, mais pas le brossage de dents en famille…  
- Même pas un petit rappel ? Se moqua son père.  
- J'ai toujours été bonne élève, papa, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, je ne vais pas au bout du monde, je reste à Londres et surtout, je reste ta fille.  
- Oui, mais tu vas devenir surtout sa femme et j'ai un peu l'impression de te perdre, alors pardonne peut-être ma pointe de nostalgie…  
- Les enfants grandissent bien trop vite, soupira sa femme. On s'habitue facilement à ce qu'ils aient besoin de nous et puis, voilà, pouf, l'oiseau quitte le nid…  
- Maman, il y a longtemps que j'ai pris un appartement quand même, rappela Hermione.  
- Oh, tu comprendras quand tu auras toi-même des enfants, ma chérie, tu comprendras, insista sa mère tout en regardant Narcissa. Et nous, on fera en sorte de bien s'entendre pour eux, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Mon petit-fils saura trouver un intérêt là où il pourra.  
- Alors, on prendra soin de faire des gaufres à notre petite fille, hein chéri ? Provoqua-t-elle sans faire attention aux regards stressés de sa fille et son future beau-fils.  
- Ca sera un garçon !  
- Ou une fille, reprit Madame Granger.  
- Les Malefoy ne font que des garçons !  
- Génétiquement, la probabilité de filiation strictement masculine est trop improbable pour être généralisée.  
- La quoi ? S'énerva Narcissa.  
- Un enfant en bonne santé sera notre priorité, déclara alors Drago, le temps venu, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione du coin de l'œil pour stopper d'éventuelles envies subites.

Un enfant, Hermione réalisa soudainement ce que le mariage avec Drago signifiait surtout : la descendance. Cette réalité était à présent la sienne et, un jour où l'autre, il faudrait y passer. Bizarrement, l'idée de le faire avec lui ne la perturbait pas plus que ça, mais c'est surtout ce qui était autour qui lui calmait toute envie de maternité. Envisager un enfant au milieu de tout ce cirque était limite un infanticide prémédité. Et que Drago se rassure sur ce point, elle non plus n'était pas du tout pressée de changer de statut. Etre déjà une femme mariée à Drago Malefoy était une masse à faire et après ça, il lui faudrait retrouver une voie professionnelle alors tout stopper pour mettre en route et élever un enfant… Au secours !

Prise d'un léger vertige, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Drago qui semblait s'inquiéter pour elle. Sa mère se lançait déjà dans des reproches de mettre trop de pression sur sa fille avec toutes ces obligations et Narcissa répliqua ce qu'Hermione n'attendait plus :

- Si votre fille ne peut supporter ce qui lui incombe en devenant la femme de Drago Malefoy, alors elle est encore libre de tout arrêter !  
- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Déclara Drago. Hermione n'est pas stressée par le mariage mais par vous ! Et j'avoue avoir mal à la tête également.  
- Drago, murmura Hermione pour tenter de le calmer.  
- Non, c'est bon, j'ai ma dose. Ce mariage, c'est notre seule chance de pouvoir être ensemble et je le savais dès le départ. J'avais prévenu Hermione que sans lui, notre couple n'avait aucune chance. Avec toutes ses idées arrêtées des uns et des autres, il aurait été impossible de survivre à ça ! Or, c'est ce qu'on veut ! Que ça vous plaise ou non, ce mariage aura bien lieu, avec ou sans des fleurs roses vertes ou bleues, et il serait temps que vous accordiez tous un minimum de respect et de confiance en votre enfant. On n'en demande pas plus de votre part ! Sur ce, nous allons vous laisser vous entretuer, dans tous les cas, on aura la paix ! Bonsoir ! Lança-t-il avant de prendre la main d'Hermione et la conduire à l'entrée en laissant sa mère derrière lui.  
- Attendez, s'écria M. Granger qui les suivit. Drago, attendez !  
- Papa, s'il te plait, supplia sa fille.  
- Je voulais vous souhaite une bonne nuit, soupira-t-il. Et, Drago, bienvenue dans la famille, ajouta-t-il en avançant sa main.  
- Merci, répondit-il en lui rendant la faveur.  
- Allez-y, je vais m'occuper d'elles, sourit-il tout en ouvrant la porte.  
- Tu es sûr, papa ?  
- Elles vont bien finir par se calmer…  
- Si besoin, tu sais que…  
- Je sais, coupa simplement son père. Bonne nuit, mon ange.

La nuit, oui, elle serait bonne, Hermione n'en douta pas. Avec la fatigue accumulée et le fiasco de la soirée, le seul remontant possible était un défoulement physique et Drago était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, très en colère… Hermione, elle, adora ça…


	29. Quand c'est sur la dernière ligne droite

_Cher journal,_

_Demain, je me marie…_

_C'est si étrange que j'ai vraiment du mal à le gérer. Cette échéance me paraissait si loin jusque-là et la voilà si près… En même temps, je me dis qu'il peut se passer encore tellement de choses en un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures…_

_Quand on y pense, ma vie a tellement changé en quelques semaines. J'ai pourtant l'impression que ça fait un siècle que Drago et moi sommes fiancés… C'est marrant comme certaines choses peuvent paraître si évidentes et si facile au point d'avoir la force de déplacer des montagnes alors qu'avec la mauvaise personne, elles semblent si difficile d'accès._

_Avec Ron, la situation était tellement différente… Je l'aimais et, ça, je n'en doute pas. Je pense même que je l'aimerai toujours d'une certaine façon mais j'aimais aussi tout ce qu'il y avait autour : sa famille, notre histoire, le côté happy end, la facilité… Alors qu'avec Drago, je l'épouse lui et je vais devoir supporter tout ce que ça implique. Quand je vois ce que ça donne entre nos mères, je sens que les repas de famille risquent d'être fortement houleux. Mais bon, si ça me permet d'avoir une deuxième partie de soirée comme celle d'hier soir, je ferai avec… :op_

_Drago Malefoy va devenir mon mari et si une petite voix me l'avait dit dix ans plus tôt, j'aurais crié au scandale, Ron aurait explosé de rire, Ginny m'aurait demandé ce que j'avais mangé la veille et Harry m'aurait regardé avec cette expression à mi-chemin des deux. Et pourtant, c'est bel et bien ce qui va se passer et ça, rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher… Enfin, j'espère…_

_Si près du but, il s'en faut à présent de peu pour que tout bascule à nouveau et j'ai le sentiment que Drago est dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Il semble si nerveux depuis ce matin. Déjà qu'hier soir, avec nos mères, il en a presque perdu son calme mais là, il est à prendre vraiment avec des pincettes. C'est probablement logique à ce stade de la préparation. Mais il est plus courant que ça soit la mariée qui stresse à mort or là, je me sens plutôt zen en fait. Drago stresse pour deux. Quelle générosité… Sujet que je vais probablement éviter pour esquiver quelques balles perdues…_

_Moi, je crois qu'on peut dire que ça va. Comme je n'ai pas organisé le mariage, j'imagine que ça aide. Narcissa a probablement dû mal dormir contrairement à moi. Et puis, je pense que mon alliance avec Mrs Robinson est une bonne chose. Il ne me reste plus qu'à « subir » cette dernière journée de célibataire et demain, bah demain, oui, je me marie…_

_Cher journal, est-ce que j'aurais vraiment le temps demain matin de t'accorder quelques lignes ? J'en doute en fait. Alors, la prochaine fois que je coucherai quelques mots dans ce lieu si intime que tu gardes précieusement, je serai une autre femme. Alors, Hermione Granger te dit au revoir et, si tu es sage, je te présenterai cette nouvelle moi très rapidement (après une lune de miel sans toi si tu ne veux pas te retrouver au fond de l'océan car je ne doute pas que Drago en profiterait si je le tentais en t'amenant dans mes valises)._

_Ah oui, je pense pouvoir maintenant te donner un nom : Victoire. Car tu auras été témoin de ma plus belle victoire : celle d'avoir su me dépasser au plus loin possible d'un « moi » intérieur torturé._

_Alors, merci Victoire, merci sincèrement de l'aide et le soutien que tu m'as toujours apporté._

_Ton amie,  
Hermione Granger._

Hermione ferma son journal en soupirant. Ca lui faisait tout bizarre de se dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'utilisait en tant que Granger. Une part d'elle se demandait même si par la suite, elle en aurait réellement besoin mais ça, c'était une question qui n'aurait pas tout de suite de réponse. Néanmoins, le regard croisé de Drago à ce moment-là lui laissa présager la fin d'une habitude pourtant bien pratique. A l'occasion peut-être, quand sa future belle-mère lui ferait friser la crise de nerf…

- Alors, tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Drago tout en finissant son café debout contre le comptoir de la cuisine.  
- Pour le moment, je dois juste aller récupérer les tenues à la boutique, trouver un coussin pour mettre les alliances et faire les valises. Et toi ?  
- Quelques derniers rendez-vous professionnel et un point au bureau pour préparer mon absence de la semaine prochaine. Ma mère voudra probablement nous voir ce soir…  
- Ok, soupira-t-elle. Vivement demain soir, ajouta-t-elle ensuite avant de le rejoindre et poser sa tête sur son torse. Toute cette tension est vraiment fatiguante…  
- Je ne suis pas convaincu que ça soit vraiment mieux après mais, au moins, on aura une petite marge de manœuvre.  
- Et on sera deux pour y faire face, reprit-elle en le regardant fixement. Ensemble…  
- Oui, soupira Drago avant de l'embrasser.  
- C'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda alors subitement Hermione, déconcentrée.  
- Je ne sais pas et on s'en fout, déclara Drago avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
- On dirait un rat, non ? Continua-t-elle à exaspérer Drago.  
- Un rat avec une grosse queue poilue, soupira-t-il en lui montrant une boîte de viennoiseries sur le comptoir qui bougeait sensiblement avec un indice expliquant le phénomène. Tu as nourri ton chat ce matin ?  
- Mais oui ! Pattenrond ! Ce n'est pas bien ! S'écria-t-elle alors en ouvrant la boîte et découvrant l'animal qui la fixait comme s'il lui disait « Ce n'est pas moi, promis ». Le vol, c'est mal ! Vilain chat ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de faire fuir l'animal pris sur le fait.  
- Il n'y a pas un jour où il ne fait pas de conneries, constata-t-il avec reproche. Après lui, plus de chat ! Compris ?  
- Je n'en achèterai plus, je te le promets, répondit-elle en se disant qu'un chaton égaré ne rentrerait donc pas dans cette catégorie…  
- Et, quel âge a-t-il ?  
- Treize ans.  
- Ouais, ça sera plus très long alors, conclut-il en évitant de croiser le regard noir d'Hermione à ce moment-là. Bon, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure.  
- On se voit à midi ?  
- Oui, répondit-il avant de quitter l'appartement.

Hermione rangea les affaires du petit déjeuner et jeta la boîte ne contenant plus que la moitié d'un beignet. Son chat exigea ensuite qu'elle lui ouvre la porte fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur et Hermione murmura autant pour lui que pour elle qu'il faudrait qu'il en profite bien parce qu'il partirait ensuite une semaine chez ses parents qui étaient nettement plus stricts avec les animaux domestiques qu'elle. Pattenrond lui faisait d'ailleurs la tête accompagné de représailles pendant au moins plusieurs jours à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu recours à ce mode de garde.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et constata avec soulagement que ses jambes avaient enfin repris une couleur normale. Elle décida ensuite de laver ses nouveaux sous-vêtements pour éviter tout problème éventuel d'allergie et aida le séchage pour éviter de devoir les exposer à d'éventuels curieux de dernières minutes. Elle les mit ensuite dans un sac et termina de s'habiller. De bonne humeur, Hermione quitta à son tour l'appartement pour commencer cette dernière journée de célibataire.

Sur le chemin de Traverse, l'animation était totalement habituelle. Elle remarqua néanmoins à nouveau les jumeaux Weasley sur leur petite estrade de fortune criant à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était le dernier moment pour parier sur son mariage. George la remarqua et lui fit même un petit clin d'œil sans pour autant vendre sa présence à l'auditoire. Hermione en rit puis continua sa route. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, elle passait la porte de la boutique et la vendeuse l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Allez, plus que vingt-quatre heures et c'est fini !  
- Les plus longues de ma vie probablement, soupira Hermione.  
- Vous verrez, ça passe plus vite qu'on ne le croit et vous serez vite soulagée.  
- Si vous le dites, sourit Hermione sans trop y croire.  
- Alors, voilà déjà les deux tenues pour les enfants, déclara-t-elle en les posant sur une chaise, et celle de votre première dame d'honneur. Pour la seconde, j'ai fait encore quelques ajustements au niveau de la longueur et de la poitrine. Votre amie semble un peu pudique et j'ai préféré rajouter une petite marge sur le buste. Est-ce que ça vous va ?  
- Oui, c'est parfait, sourit-elle en imaginant le soulagement de Luna à ne pas trop en montrer.  
- Vous lui avez pris les sous-vêtements adéquats ? S'inquiéta tout de même la vendeuse.  
- Oui, mais c'est vrai que mon amie est plutôt « nature », vous voyez, alors le dictat de la mode et les coutumes de séduction ne sont pas trop son truc.  
- Là, pourtant, il faudra qu'elle s'y plie un minimum…  
- Mon amie Ginny y veillera probablement, oui.  
- Je n'en doute pas un instant, rit-elle alors avant d'aller chercher sa propre robe et ses accessoires. Voilà pour vous. Attention toutefois de ne pas froisser le voile et la traine. S'il faut, passé un léger coup de fer, à un point et pas trois surtout.  
- Entendu.  
- Et si vous pouvez, posez-là sur le dessus d'une porte pour qu'elle soit entière le plus longtemps possible. Le moindre pli permanent casserait tout son charme.  
- D'accord.  
- Oh, et oui, pour l'enfiler, demandez-bien à ce qu'on ne tire pas du bas vers le haut mais bien l'inverse. Les coutures ne supporteraient ni la pression ni le poids du reste de la robe.  
- Très bien.  
- Voilà, je pense vous avoir tout dit à présent. Dans ce sac, vous avez les chaussures, le jupon, les accessoires et l'étole. N'oubliez pas de mettre vos chaussures ce soir pour les assouplir et faites bien votre coiffure et maquillage avant de mettre votre robe.  
- Autre recommandation, s'amusa à demander Hermione.  
- Oui, amusez-vous !

Ça, c'était franchement compromis. Ce mariage était vraiment tout sauf une source d'amusement possible. S'ils arrivaient à aller jusqu'à la fin de journée sans avoir trop de remarques désobligeantes, ça serait déjà un miracle. Son unique satisfaction serait au moment même de la cérémonie avec un « oui » ferme et définitif de Drago. Autrement, tout ne serait probablement que stress, diplomatie et politique.

Encombrée par toutes ses robes et sacs, Hermione décida d'aller les amener chez ses parents plutôt qu'à son appartement. De toute façon, elle se préparerait demain chez eux donc, autant éviter un aller-retour inutile ce soir. Comme d'habitude, elle ne frappa pas à la porte d'entrée et entra. De toute façon, avec tout le bruit qu'elle faisait avec ses affaires, ses parents ne pouvaient absolument pas ignorer sa présence.

- De l'aide ! Hurla-t-elle quand même quand elle commença à monter quelques marches de l'escalier.  
- Attends, voilà, intervint enfin sa mère du haut du premier étage. Eh bien, tu es drôlement chargée !  
- Ah qui le dis-tu, se moqua Hermione avant de donner la moitié à sa mère.

Hermione entra dans son ancienne chambre avec une certaine nostalgie. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui murmura alors qu'elle aurait encore bien d'autres moments comme celui-ci jusqu'à demain. Elle plaça sa robe comme promis derrière sa porte d'entrée et disposa les autres housses sur l'une des portes de son ancienne armoire.

- Je ne me suis jamais résolue à changer ta chambre en bureau, soupira sa mère avant de s'assoir sur le lit de sa fille. Pour moi, c'est comme si c'était hier que tu dormais encore dedans, ajouta-t-elle en caressant l'oreiller. Ça me fait tout drôle de savoir que demain…  
- Je serai toujours ta fille, assura Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Ça ne changera jamais !  
- Peut-être mais tu seras aussi sa femme et … sa belle-fille… Hermione, franchement, tu es sûre que Drago soit le bon ? Ron ne te manque pas juste un petit peu ?  
- Ron ou Molly ? Demanda alors Hermione en suspectant le réel problème.  
- Les deux, répondit honnêtement sa mère.  
- Bizarrement, non, soupira Hermione. Oh, c'est sûr que je n'aurai jamais les mêmes rapports avec la mère de Drago qu'avec Molly mais elle n'est finalement pas aussi terrifiante qu'elle laisse paraître.  
- Tu dois vraiment être amoureuse de ce Drago pour dire ça, se moqua sa mère.  
- J'ai juste eu l'occasion de la voir dans différentes situations. Tout n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y parait. Et d'ailleurs, comment ça s'est fini hier soir ?  
- Oh très vite, elle a quitté la maison juste derrière vous en jurant que les moldus étaient tous les mêmes et tous dotés d'une mauvaise éducation. J'avoue que c'est là que je regrette de ne pas être une sorcière moi-même, je lui aurai claqué quelques rides bien placées juste pour me soulager, déclara sa mère avant de provoquer un fou rire entre sa fille et elle.  
- Tu sais, le simple fait que je mette la main sur son fils vaudra bien toutes les frustrations qu'on pourra avoir. Elle était tellement persuadée que Drago se lierait avec une noble comme lui qu'une simple née moldu comme moi est difficile à digérer.  
- Alors, écoute-moi bien, ma fille. Drago sera l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre parce que tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille, Hermione, tu as prouvé à tous que tu avais ta place parmi eux. Tu as fait bien plus que dix d'entre eux réunis. Et je suis persuadée que même le dragon qui te servira de belle-mère s'en rendra compte un jour. Alors, marie-toi la tête haute, parce que tu mérites ce que tu as !

Et voilà à quoi sert une maman… Dans les pires moments de doutes, elles sont et resteront toujours là d'une manière ou d'une autre pour vous prouver que vous êtes la sixième merveille du monde. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour répondre à ça. Hermione prit simplement sa mère dans ses bras et resta ainsi un bon moment. Elles prirent ensuite un chocolat chaud ensemble et elle lui montra les photos de son propre mariage avec son père. Merlin qu'ils étaient ridicules entre leurs tenues d'époque, les coiffures et la façon dont ils se positionnaient pour immortaliser l'instant. Elle avait limite du mal à les reconnaître par rapport aux personnes qu'ils étaient à présent. Hermione se demanda alors à quoi elle ressemblerait dans une trentaine d'années à son tour et le résultat n'était pas très réjouissant. Puis, les photos suivantes montrèrent une toute petite fille à peine née dans les bras de sa mère et celle-ci prit alors l'enfant devenu adulte dans ses bras. La minute suivante, il y eut de quoi faire grimper les actions de Kleenex tellement les deux femmes en utilisèrent. Etait-ce une manière de couper le fameux cordon que son père demandait à chaque fois que sa mère couvait un peu trop Hermione ? Probablement mais tout ne pouvait se résumer à ça et, parfois, les mots ne pouvaient pas suffire à exprimer tout ce qu'une mère et sa fille avaient sur le cœur. Un regard, un geste, un tendre baiser, le tout peut-être, une autre magie intime entre deux êtres liés par le sang, allez savoir, mais elles se comprenaient comme deux individus en parfaite symbiose.

Puis vint le temps d'un premier au revoir. Hermione devait rentrer préparer sa valise pour sa lune de miel. Les caraïbes étaient une destination de rêve et Hermione se doutait bien qu'il y ferait très chaud. Maillot de bain, (un ou deux ? Deux…) t-shirts et jupes, check ! Crème anti moustiques, crème solaire, chapeau, check ! Un livre pour la plage, non deux, allez trois, check ! Sous-vêtements corrects, déo, parfum, trousse de nécessité minimum, maquillage, check ! Question existentielle de périodicité, ouf, c'est bon, pas besoin de check ! Pyjama ? Nuisette ? Rien ? Bon une nuisette, check ! Un doigt sur la bouche, Hermione réfléchit ensuite à ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Drago avait clairement prévenu qu'ils ne sortiraient pas des masses mais il avait aussi accepté de visiter un peu. Appareil photo ! Ouf, check ! Puis, elle se laissa tenter par le côté raisonnable de sa personnalité et décida de prendre quelques pulls et un gilet pour le soir s'ils venaient à aller se promener et profiter de la vue.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, intervint alors une voix qui la fit sursauter en plus de lui causer une arythmie cardiaque. Enlève-moi ça tout de suite ! Exigea Drago avant de le faire lui-même. Tu es vraiment incroyable ! C'est un voyage de noces, pas une retraite spirituelle !  
- Mais s'il y a du vent ? Justifia Hermione.  
- Eh bien, ça nous donnera une raison de plus pour rester à l'hôtel pour se réchauffer ! Répondit-il avant de s'assoir sur le lit, las.  
- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle alors.  
- Tout va bien, répondit-il sans pour autant la convaincre.  
- Pourquoi es-tu revenu à l'appartement ? On ne devait se voir que ce midi, souligna Hermione avant de le rejoindre sur le lit.  
- Tu savais que les paris sont montés à deux contre un que tu ne viendras même pas demain ? L'option « s'enfuir avec Ron Weasley » est sur toutes les lèvres comme si c'était une fin aussi romantique qu'attendue. Heureusement d'ailleurs que j'ai vu un maillot de bain dans ta valise sinon j'aurais presque imaginé que tu… tu partais…  
- Celui de nous deux qui a tendance à fuir les mariages, c'est toi que je sache. Je t'ai arraché à celui que Pansy te réservait, alors peut-être que tu traînes à nouveau dans les couloirs des archives du ministère en quête de porte de sortie à notre histoire, y répondit-elle en refusant d'y croire vraiment.  
- Vu la clairvoyance de tes ex-collègues, autant dire que je n'ai aucune chance, se moqua-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Et c'est toi que je veux…  
- Ca tombe bien, c'est réciproque ! Sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

On parle toujours des cinq à sept mais les dix à onze étaient tout aussi appréciable sauf quand une dizaine d'hiboux hululent au balcon avec une missive visiblement plus importante qu'un câlin passionné. Coupé dans son élan, Drago exigea qu'elle reste au lit sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Des ordres étaient des ordres ! Il y avait parfois du bon au machisme ! Seulement, lorsqu'il revint enfin, Hermione comprit à sa tête qu'ils devraient quand même reporter la fin de leur « bataille militaire » à plus tard. Le ministère voulait les voir, maintenant, tout de suite… Certains ordres étaient réellement plus appréciables que d'autres.

Comme l'avait précisément bien compris Hermione plut tôt dans la journée, ce mariage était plus une affaire d'état qu'une histoire de cœur. Le ministère prit alors soin de leur rappeler le message à faire passer le lendemain. Le ministre lui-même y allant, un certain protocole serait à respecter. Photo avec lui, mains serrées, discours de félicitations déjà écrits, rien n'était laissé au hasard et encore moins à l'émotion. Il demanda également un point sur l'organisation et regretta vivement que Narcissa soit initiatrice de tout ou presque. Même s'il s'y attendait, il avait visiblement espéré voir Hermione prendre part plus activement à la préparation de ce mariage. Il regarda Hermione avec reproche et Drago s'empressa de rappeler le peu de temps qui leur était accordé pour tout mettre en place. Il expliqua aussi chaque point « moldus » qu'Hermione avait rajouté et le ministre en fut satisfait. Hermione regarda alors Drago avec un regard très explicite : tu es bon pour un bonus dès notre retour à l'appartement…

Mais, avant qu'ils puissent quitter le bureau, le ministre les retint encore un instant. Il sortit alors un dossier d'un coffre derrière un tableau et le posa sur le bureau. Doucement, il le poussa vers Drago et, très vite, Hermione vit un nom sur la couverture du dossier : .

- C'était ma part du marché. Alors la voici.  
- Une ouverture de commission d'enquête ? S'étonna Drago.  
- C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. L'ouverture d'un procès aurait été mal venue et trop directe. Il faut savoir être beaucoup plus subtile en politique. Et comme vous aurez accès aux archives secrètes, je ne doute pas que vous aiderez au mieux la commission dans son travail.  
- Il aura également mon aide, intervint Hermione en regardant Drago du coin de l'œil.  
- Il est vrai que vous vous y connaissez en archive, se moqua légèrement le ministre.  
- Elle est surtout beaucoup plus patiente que moi, menaça Drago à demi-mot.

Midi sonnant, le retour à l'appartement n'était plus d'actualité, surtout vu l'humeur de Drago à ce moment-là. S'être fait avoir aussi facilement par le ministre lui-même ne lui avait pas plus du tout. Hermione lui prit alors la main et lui offrit son plus sincère sourire. Heureusement, pour cette fois-ci, il n'en fallut pas plus pour le calmer temporairement. Ils se rendirent alors au restaurant et, à peine arrivés, le regard des autres clients se tourna directement vers eux. Hermione serra davantage la main de Drago et le suivit en essayant de ne pas faire attention à toutes les messes basses qui devaient sans nul doute commenter leur prochaine union.

- Alors les tourtereaux, bientôt le grand jour ? Demanda Seamus.  
- Heureusement, répondit Drago.  
- Et malheureusement pour moi, avoua-t-il à la surprise de ses deux clients. Depuis que vous êtes fiancés, le bruit que vous venez souvent manger ici le midi m'a ramené une nouvelle clientèle et elle risque de ne pas revenir quand le suspens sera terminé.  
- Désolé, Seamus, sourit Drago. Ton affaire s'en remettra ?  
- Oui, tant qu'Hermione ne sera pas un grand chef qui te fera rentrer le midi au lieu de venir manger équilibré chez moi.  
- Hé, je sais aussi faire autre chose que des pâtes ! Se vexa Hermione.  
- Laisse-moi croire encore à l'illusion que je ne vais pas perdre mon meilleur client, tu veux ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Seamus ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à ça et, très vite, une serveuse arriva pour prendre la commande. Au début du repas, l'un comme l'autre ne sembla vouloir prendre la parole mais, très vite, Hermione se sentit le besoin de revenir sur le projet de Drago à propos de Rogue. Il lui expliqua alors la promesse faite à sa mère juste avant la guerre et l'influence qu'il avait finalement eu sur lui. Drago n'avait plus son père comme modèle depuis des années et c'est ce qui expliquait peut-être les changements qu'Hermione avait pu remarquer dans sa personnalité et l'empreinte de Rogue flottait finalement assez bien au-dessus de lui. Hermione, elle, n'était pas persuadée que Rogue soit tout blanc dans cette histoire. Elle avait fini par comprendre, tout comme Harry, qu'il était si imbriqué dans des plans et contre plans que les limites de sa loyauté dans un camp ou un autre n'étaient pas aussi claires que beaucoup de gens pensait. De là à l'innocenter totalement, Hermione avait des doutes mais Drago semblait tellement convaincu de l'injustice qu'il avait subi qu'elle se laissa une porte de sortie pour un doute. Après tout, les archives et sa propre expérience lui permettraient d'y voir plus clair. Et quand elle s'imaginea raconter tout ça à Harry, Hermione devina la partie de plaisir de manière très ironique…

Drago retourna au bureau après avoir passé un bon cinq minutes à marquer son territoire sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Etait-il vraiment possible d'être sensible à ce point des lèvres ? La frustration de ne pas avoir terminé l'en-cas du matin devait avoir joué dans ce doux mélange de passion et possession. De quoi avoir encore de l'appétit…

Bref, Hermione soupira pour reprendre le contrôle de ses hormones et partit à nouveau en direction du la rue marchande afin de se rendre dans la boutique de Taffetas and Co où elle trouverait sans nul doute son fameux coussin d'alliances.

Elle entra dans la boutique qui sentait la mort autant que la naphtaline et commença à chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Cachée dans le rayon du fond, elle écouta les autres clientes, toutes probablement assez âgées pour avoir des petits-enfants, si c'est pas plus, et sourit à tous ces petits commentaires de vieilles femmes vivant à travers de vieux souvenirs de leur jeunesse. Chaque détail des objets vendus dans cette boutique avait le don de raviver un moment bien précis où leurs maris et enfants étaient associés. Un autre indice lui permit de penser qu'il s'agissait d'ancienne Gryffondor et, quand l'une d'elles demanda à une autre si sa petite fille disait vrai sur la réputation de don juan d'Harry Potter, Hermione faillit exploser de rire, en se rappelant elle surtout comment il avait juste galéré pour obtenir une seule attention de Cho en quatrième année.

- Le jeune Potter était plus doué pour s'attirer des ennuis que des filles, je vous assure, répondit la vieille femme dont la voix rappelait un vague souvenir qui devint plus consistant à force de l'écouter. Des trois, c'est bel et bien Miss Granger qui a été la plus douée, comme sur beaucoup d'autres points d'ailleurs.  
- Ce qui explique peut-être qu'elle ait mis la main sur le jeune Malefoy. J'ai connu son grand-père et lui vivant, il n'aurait jamais autorisé un tel mariage.  
- Les choses changent, soupira une troisième.  
-Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est M. Malefoy qui a surtout de la chance d'avoir réussi à séduire Hermione Granger. Elle est peut-être née de parents moldus, mais je n'ai jamais vu une sorcière aussi douée dès la première année. Elle est toujours restée dans l'ombre de Potter mais sans elle, ni lui ni Weasley n'aurait pu tenir une journée sans se retrouver dans une situation humiliante ou dangereuse.  
- C'est étonnant qu'on n'ait pas entendu plus parlé d'elle, souligna la deuxième.  
- Miss Granger n'est pas du genre à se mettre en avant et l'égoïsme ne fait pas partie de ses défauts, ajouta celle qui semblait bien la connaître.  
- Je me demande bien comment ces deux-là peuvent s'accorder. Lui est si distant et fier alors qu'elle est généreuse et modeste, reprit la première.  
- Le jeune Malefoy était un garçon trop gâté mais la guerre enlève certains privilèges et l'innocence. Elle a tendance à faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire ou de meilleur chez certaines personnes. L'influence de Narcissa a probablement aidé à ce qu'il retrouve une certaine éthique face à la volonté de son père et de Voldemort.  
- Cette famille a surtout le don de se sortir toujours de situations compromettantes. Le ministère a été bien indulgent envers eux si vous voulez mon avis.  
- Albus a toujours pensé qu'il y avait un bon fond chez Drago Malefoy et Narcissa a toujours agit en tant que mère. Lucius Malefoy lui, c'est une autre histoire, soupira-t-elle. Et puis il faut savoir aller de l'avant et laisser le passé derrière, mesdames, ce mariage est une bonne chose et je suis persuadée que Miss Granger sait ce qu'elle fait.  
- Je veux bien te croire, Minerva, accepta la troisième. Bon, je vais aller voir auprès de notre chère propriétaire s'il n'y a pas de tissu de meilleure qualité caché sous son comptoir.  
- Je viens avec toi, je dois commander de la dentelle, reprit la première.

Sentant l'occasion, Hermione sortit alors de sa cachette et s'avança dans le rayon juste devant. Oui, c'était bien elle, son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Certes, elle avait pris une petite dizaine d'années depuis qu'elle l'avait vue mais le regard doux face à cette petite voix de crécelle était toujours là.

- Professeur ? Professeur McGonagall ?  
- Oh non de non, vous m'avez fait peur Miss Granger. Oh et permettez-moi d'ajouter qu'il est fort mal poli d'écouter les conversations de vieilles dames.  
- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, sourit légèrement la coupable. Je suis vraiment ravie de vous revoir. Ca fait tellement longtemps…  
- En réalité, pas tant que ça, je vous ai croisée pas plus tard que lundi dernier dans la rue. Mais je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez reconnue.  
- En effet, s'excusa-t-elle. Et merci encore pour… Enfin pour la confiance que vous me donnez. Cela me touche beaucoup.  
- Si vous voulez vraiment me remercier jeune fille, alors faites-moi le plaisir de ne pas gâcher votre talent là où vous n'avez pas votre place.  
- Pour tout vous dire, je suis actuellement sans emploi, soupira Hermione. Avec le mariage, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me poser la question sur mes activités futures, même si j'ai éventuellement une petite idée d'occupation. Une chose à la fois, je présume.  
- Oui, cela est plus raisonnable, en effet. Néanmoins, si vous ne trouvez pas mieux d'ici là, j'avoue que j'ai toujours vu en vous un désir assez aigu de justice. Une personne aussi morale que vous ne serait pas de trop dans notre ministère surtout si c'est pour défendre les plus indéfendables. Vous avez visiblement un don pour les aimer les causes perdues au départ, se moqua légèrement son ancien professeur.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Minerva avait toujours eu le don de voir l'invisible en beaucoup de monde mais là, elle avait appuyé peut-être là où plus personne n'y aurait trouvé grand-chose. Pensive, Hermione resta ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Minerva ne lui demande si le coussin pouvait laisser penser à une future naissance. Hermione réagit alors aussitôt pour couper court tout de suite à ce qui aurait pu être la rumeur de l'année vu les oreilles indiscrètes trainant dans ce type de boutique. Elle expliqua alors son utilité et, quand les deux autres vieilles femmes revinrent, Hermione les vit toutes s'animer d'une petite étincelle. Une fois le coussin payé, les trois femmes exercèrent alors toutes leur habileté à le décorer avec un motif central au point de croix mêlant un serpent et un gryffon. Le résultat dans les tons blanc avec une pointe sablée fut tout à fait réussi. Hermione remercia alors les trois anciennes et prit congé.

En rentrant à l'appartement, Hermione fut surprise de voir de nombreux paquets obstruants le balcon. En approchant, elle entendit d'ailleurs la complainte de son chat qui devait être probablement coincé sous cette montagne de colis. Elle ouvrit alors la porte fenêtre et commença à enlever un par un ce qui ressemblait étrangement à des cadeaux déposés par des hiboux. Hermione se douta de la finalité mais se méfia aussi de ce qu'ils pourraient contenir. Valait mieux voir cela avec Drago à son retour. Et puis, d'un seul coup, elle vit une bombe sauté sur un mètre de hauteur avant de redescendre aussi sec tout en feulant bruyamment. Hermione observa alors son chat, les poils dressés à la verticale, et qui n'était franchement pas à son avantage, sautillant à chaque pas pour être sûr de ne pas être attaqué par derrière. Il semblait totalement traumatisé. Prise de pitié, elle tenta de l'approcher mais Pattenrond se mit dans une telle colère qu'il était limite suicidaire d'insister. Il détala de toute façon en direction de la chambre et, courageux comme il était, Hermione l'imagina déjà sous le lit au centre.

Elle disposa ensuite les cadeaux dans un coin du salon et s'attela ensuite à rassembler le reste des affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour la nuit chez ses parents et surtout pour le lendemain. Pour la coiffure et le maquillage, elle n'avait besoin de rien, tout était prévu demain matin, en revanche, elle disposa dans son sac son vieux pyjama de jeune fille qu'elle mettait encore lorsqu'elle était à son ancien appartement les soirs où ça n'allait pas spécialement. Ce petit clin d'œil plairait probablement à ses parents. Et ça serait aussi l'occasion de le laisser sur place pour éviter que Drago ne mette la main dessus pour le mettre dans la cheminée… Elle prit également son journal intime en se demandant si elle le récupèrerait vraiment à son retour et le plus dur fut de se motiver à préparer son compagnon au départ. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, elle risquait sa vie…

Pour commencer, elle prit un sac où elle rassembla ses différentes gamelles soit coupelle d'eau, coupelle de lait, coupelle pour ses croquettes, coupelle pour la pâtée et coupelle pour le poisson occasionnel. Elle rassembla ensuite son sachet de croquettes diététiques pour chat stérilisé obèse qu'elle tentait de lui faire manger depuis plus de deux mois sans grand résultat et ses boites plus grasses mais aussi plus appétissantes selon lui. Son carnet de santé et les quelques jouets encore entier s'y ajoutèrent et, quand elle prépara la caisse de transport, elle entendit distinctement son chat exprimer une certaine réprimande. Seulement, Hermione était plus intelligente qu'un estomac sur pattes et, au lieu de le débusquer dans son château fort, Hermione étudia sa plus grande faiblesse : la nourriture.

Sans aucune délicatesse et avec tous les gestes brusques possibles, elle ouvrit le placard où reposait la boite à beignet. Heureusement, l'emballage faisait un bruit bien distinct et Hermione prit bien son temps à ouvrir le paquet. Bingo, trop facile ! D'un œil discret, elle observa l'approche relativement furtive de l'animal et, quand elle commença à l'appeler par de petits mots doux, Pattenrond se mit à ronronner et à miauler généreusement en se frottant à sa jambe. Scélérat ! Elle l'invita alors à monter sur le comptoir et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir sa langue pour lécher le beignet, Hermione le saisit fermement et l'enferma dans la cage. Elle fixa alors son chat et eut la sensation de voir toute la misère du monde dans son regard avant qu'il ne se retourne et lui montre son derrière. Ça, c'était un message clair : je te hais et je te renie ! Deux minutes plus tard, elle envoya le sac de provisions et son chat chez ses parents.

Le silence de l'appartement lui faisait bizarre. Quand elle repensait à ce qu'il était avant qu'elle ne débarque avec ses affaires, elle réalisa qu'elle avait déjà mis involontairement sa griffe dans ce foyer. Il n'était plus tout à fait celui de Drago et pas tout à fait encore le sien. Elle fit un tour pour être sure de n'avoir rien oublié et fit un brin de rangement avant de voir deux hiboux apporter des paquets supplémentaires. Bizarrement, le dernier reçu attira son attention et une petite voix en elle semblait reconnaitre une touche personnelle bien précise dans l'emballage du paquet. Quand elle lit le nom de l'expéditeur, elle sourit en se félicitatant de l'avoir bien reconnu : Molly Weasley.

_« Quoi qu'en pense les autres, tu resteras toujours ma seconde fille pour moi et tu seras toujours la bienvenue à la maison »._

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Hermione pour pleurer à la lecture de ce petit mot. Elle ouvrit le petit paquet et y découvrit une petite couverture en patchwork dont les différents tissus rappelaient à Hermione des souvenirs bien précis comme pour les vieilles femmes. C'était une couverture pour bébé, bien sûr, et les initiales H et M entrecroisées au centre avaient probablement dû couter cher à Molly. Cette attention rendait le présent encore plus inestimable à ses yeux. Hermione sentit alors une toute petite pointe de regret. Non pas qu'elle voulait changer de futur mari, mais de belle-mère, si…

Elle décida de prendre la couverture avec elle pour ce soir afin de la montrer à sa maman. Et puis d'une certaine manière, elle représentait aussi le choix d'une vie, son choix de femme et ce petit symbole ajoutait une touche Weasley à sa vie, celle qu'elle abandonnerait derrière elle en disant un simple « oui ».

Elle termina de remplir son petit sac de voyage avec ses chaussons et les bijoux qu'elle pensait mettre le lendemain. Elle prépara ensuite une petite mixture à base de plantes et sépara le tout en deux. Ce concentré d'énergie ne serait pas de trop pour assumer la journée de demain. Elle ferma les deux fioles d'un bouchon de liège et les mit dans son sac à main.

Il était à présent 16h45 et Hermione soupira en se disant que la journée passait finalement plus vite qu'elle n'aurait cru ce matin. Et l'échéance arrivait à grand pas…

Elle prit alors toutes ses affaires et, juste avant de quitter l'appartement, elle le regarda une toute dernière fois. Un brin nostalgique, elle prit le temps de fixer chaque détail comme si une part d'elle changerait définitivement en passant cette porte. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et referma délicatement la porte. Elle prit ensuite son courage à deux mains et s'engagea en direction du domicile de Narcissa.

Comme la dernière fois, le portail eut beaucoup de mal à la laisser entrer mais, lorsque des pas décidés approchèrent, juste derrière elle, il s'ouvrit avec une rapidité déconcertante. Hermione se retourna et sans surprise, elle vit son fiancé avancer vers elle.

- Une protection de mon père, expliqua-t-il tout en plaçant l'une de ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione en signe de propriété – typiquement masculine…  
- Je m'en doutais, répondit simplement Hermione.  
- Ca en a découragé plus d'un à vrai dire… Surtout des moldus curieux. Cette région est propice aux balades et mes parents n'aimaient pas spécialement les visites non prévues.  
- J'ai pu le constater, effectivement.  
- Bientôt, tu n'auras plus à t'en soucier, tu seras l'une des nôtres et il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de t'ouvrir, assura Drago.  
- Mon petit doigt me dit que ta mère serait bien capable de demander une exception pour mon cas, ironisa-t-elle avec une pointe de vérité.  
- Hermione, tu vas être ma femme et elle se fera une raison, tu verras. Et quand elle réalisera qui est vraiment sa belle-fille, elle sera la première à s'en vanter. Laissez-vous le temps de vous apprivoiser…  
- Je veux bien te laisser cet espoir, murmura-t-elle tout en entrant dans le manoir.

Une fois arrivés à proximité du grand salon, Drago sembla tout aussi étonné qu'Hermione à entendre la voix d'une autre femme que celle de la propriétaire des lieux. A l'ouverture de la porte, ils découvrirent une dame qui semblait aussi précieuse qu'un collier de perles de culture. La coiffure superficielle et la tenue extravagante donnèrent le ton sur le caractère qui devait suivre cet apparence et, quand Narcissa la présenta, Hermione vit Drago devenir aussi froid et distant que possible.

- Il est évident que je ne vais pas passer mon temps à gérer le mariage. J'ai mieux à faire, expliqua Narcissa. Henrietta se chargera donc de tout superviser demain. C'est une experte dans la gestion et l'organisation d'évènement mondain et, vu les changements de dernières minutes sur le lieu de la cérémonie, elle ne sera pas de trop pour terminer l'aménagement de la décoration.  
- Il me va droit au cœur que vous m'accordiez une telle confiance, milady. Naturellement, je ferai en sorte d'être à la hauteur de la tâche que vous m'incombez. Ce mariage sera l'égal de votre réputation.  
- Vraiment ? Lâcha Drago.  
- Mais parfaitement mon cher Drago, assura-t-elle avec une familiarité qui dérangea tout de suite Hermione. Votre mariage va être si exceptionnel que ces dames en reparleront comme une référence durant des décennies.  
- Nous n'en demandons pas tant, répondit-il en fixant sa mère.  
- Ecoute Drago, reprit Narcissa, je n'ai qu'un seul fils et j'ai déjà été privée d'un mariage plus traditionnel. Si je dois me contenter de celui-ci alors j'espère bien en profiter un minimum. Je pense avoir fait tout ce que j'avais à faire et demain, je passerai donc le relai. Cela est non négociable !  
- Tu aurais pu choisir une autre personne, reprocha Drago.  
- Je te retourne le compliment, mon fils, répliqua-t-elle avec ce langage de double lecture qu'Hermione commençait à maitriser.

Narcissa ne pouvait pas être plus claire : Henrietta était une ancienne maitresse de Drago. Situation gênante au possible. Help !  
Hermione se sentit aussi mal à l'aise que possible. Etait-ce un ultime test de la part de Narcissa pour tenter son fils ? Elle était vraiment d'une mesquinerie à toute épreuve. Pour ne rien arranger, cette greluche ne semblait pas spécialement dérangée de la situation et encore moins de l'engagement de Drago comme si Hermione ou une autre était du pareil au même, comme si Drago restait accessible même marié. Hermione en fut écœurée mais en même temps, si Pansy avait été à sa place, cette situation aurait pu être possible à force d'insister avec autant d'énergie. L'idée que Drago puisse lui être infidèle était inenvisageable mais qu'il le soit avec une autre si, voilà de quoi réfléchir sur la confiance qu'elle accordait aux hommes de manière générale…

Au fur et à mesure de la joute verbale entre les trois protagonistes, Hermione constata la perte de patience grandissante de Drago. Quand elle montra le placement final des invités avec l'ancienne disposition des chaises, Drago commença à répliquer. Il demanda à ce que ça soit refait avec l'arc de cercle prévu par Hermione et Mrs Robinson, mais également de ne pas mettre au fond de l'assistance certains invités d'Hermione sous prétexte qu'ils n'avaient pas un statut social important. Voilà qui méritait déjà un bisou… Puis, il demanda à sa mère d'être assise à côté des parents d'Hermione et non debout à sa droite comme elle pensait le faire. Deux bisous. Il insista ensuite sur le fait qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas voir Henrietta de la journée et que si sa discrétion n'était pas sa principale qualité alors elle s'en irait. Trois bisous.

- Et pour finir, chère maman, je vous prie de respecter une bonne fois pour toute ma décision concernant ce mariage.  
- Je pense t'avoir prouvé largement mon soutien en l'organisant en moins de deux semaines, non ?  
- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire encore mieux que cela, affirma Drago.  
- Ne m'en demande pas trop, Drago.  
- Je ne pense pas le faire, mère. J'estime même te demander le minimum. Maintenant, si tu le permets, on va prendre congé.  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir à ton appartement ce soir, s'offusqua Narcissa. J'ai fait préparer ta chambre !  
- Pour le moment, je vais surtout aller me calmer, répondit Drago en prenant la main d'Hermione qui reprit ses affaires sans dire un mot.

Drago en colère ? Doit se calmer ? Besoin d'un dessin sur ce qu'Hermione pensait sur l'instant ? Non, évidemment…

Le retour à l'appartement se fit sans un commentaire ni même un mot. Drago ruminait, Hermione en avait conscience et ce n'était pas le moment de faire des reproches à Narcissa ni sur ses choix passés. Hermione préféra oublier le goût très désagréable d'imaginer Drago dans les bras d'une autre et se concentra à « subir la colère des dieux ». Bon certes, elle n'en avait qu'un seul dans son lit à ce moment-là mais sa passion et l'évacuation de son stress valaient bien une réunion olympienne. Mais ce qu'Hermione apprécia le plus ce fut ce moment si particulier du « après ». Nichée contre lui sur le côté, la tête posée sur son cœur, elle se laissa porter par la respiration ralentissante de son bel apollon. D'une main, il lui caressait le dos délicatement et Hermione en fit tout autant sur son torse. Cette tendresse des plus agréables détonnait totalement avec la fureur précédente. Puis, son autre main exigea qu'elle remonte la tête face à lui et l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu vas me manquer ce soir, murmura-t-il en la fixant.  
- Toi aussi…  
- Tu viendras bien demain, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de sale coup, ok ?  
- Tu en doutes ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite référence au passage.  
- Et bien, ça fait deux semaines qu'on est fiancé, on est encore vivant et malgré tous les obstacles sur notre route, on devrait pouvoir arriver jusqu'à l'autel demain. Et puis, au lit, il faut avouer que ça passe plutôt bien, alors…  
- Seulement plutôt bien ? Coupa Hermione, limite déçue.  
- Non pas seulement, sourit Drago. Mais j'aime bien la tête que tu fais quand tu fais la moue. C'est très sexy…  
- Sale petit merdeux, grogna-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur son torse.  
- Du moment que je sois le seul que tu insultes après avoir fait l'amour, ça me va bien, se moqua Drago.  
- Je ne suis pas du genre à collectionner les amants, je te signale !  
- Moi non plus, ajouta Drago avec un petit rictus.  
- Très drôle, ironisa Hermione. Continue comme ça et je ne viendrai vraiment pas demain.  
- Loin de moi l'envie de te menacer mais je tiens à te prévenir que si tu me plantes vraiment devant toute cette assistance, ma mère va te traquer jusqu'au bout du monde pour te le faire payer comme il se doit.  
- Comme un petit garçon qui ne peut rien faire sans sa mère ?  
- Elle se presserait de te retrouver avant moi pour être sûre que je ne te pardonne pas à la première seconde et m'enfuir avec toi, ajouta-t-il à la faire fondre, quoi d'étonnant avec de telles paroles…

Naturellement, après ça, il ne pouvait se passer qu'un « after ». Oh rien de bien choquant pour âmes sensibles mais juste de quoi donner un aperçu de ce qu'elle aurait réellement au quotidien durant le reste de sa vie. Puis, la réalité refit son apparition et il était temps de quitter ce cocon. Hermione entra dans la douche et, sous une eau bien chaude, elle tenta de faire place nette dans sa tête. Calmée et revitalisée, elle entra ensuite dans le salon et trouva Drago perplexe.

- C'est pour toi, soupira-t-il en lui donnant l'un des paquets.  
- Généralement, les cadeaux s'ouvrent après un mariage, souligna Hermione en se moralisant d'avoir fait la même indélicatesse quelques heures plus tôt.  
- Je préfère autant que tu l'ouvres avant que d'avoir à gérer d'éventuels regrets après le mariage, expliqua-t-il avant d'aller s'assoir dans un fauteuil, pensif.

« Cadeau pour Mione uniquement » … Oh Ron, quel incorrigible maladroit… Pas besoin d'ouvrir celui-ci également pour en connaître l'expéditeur. Voyant l'impatience de Drago à voir terminer un chapitre de sa vie, Hermione ouvrit le paquet en question. Elle y découvrit alors ce dont elle n'espérait plus de sa part : un message de paix. Et pourtant, le cadre avec une photo les représentant Harry, Ron et elle durant leur jeunesse à Poudlard ne pouvait avoir d'autre signification que « Amis pour toujours ». Ou alors, il voulait lui rappeler l'importance qu'il avait pour elle afin de la faire changer d'avis à la dernière minute. Possible, mais Hermione préféra croire à la première option. Ron était un orgueilleux de première alors leur amitié prendrait du temps à revenir, mais au fond d'elle, Hermione était persuadée que le lien entre eux était plus fort que tout, même un mariage avec une fouine qu'ils avaient détestée au possible tous les trois durant une bonne dizaine d'années.

- Drago, murmura-t-elle en allant vers lui. Demain, je deviens ta femme et je ne regrette pas ce choix, assura-t-elle en le voyant ébranlé à la vue du cadeau en question. Cette part de ma vie, je ne peux et ne veux pas l'oublier pour autant. Elle est mon histoire et la personne que je suis aujourd'hui, devant toi, lui doit beaucoup. Harry, Ron, Ginny et les enfants font partie de moi, et d'une certaine manière, ils sont ma famille. Je ne te demanderais jamais de les apprécier, ni même de les aimer, mais j'espère seulement que tu sauras respecter mon attachement envers eux.  
- Weasley est un ex, pas un ami, précisa-t-il. Autant Potter and co, ça me dérange pas que tu les vois, autant lui, tu peux être sûre que je serais sur mes gardes…  
- Tu n'as pourtant rien à craindre, je t'assure…  
- Je tâcherais d'en être certain, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser en guise de clôture de sujet. Ta mère va t'attendre… Tu devrais y aller.  
- Tu en as déjà marre de moi avant même d'être marié ?  
- Plus vite partie, plus vite revenue…

Hermione lui sourit puis elle prit ses affaires et, cette fois-ci, après lui avoir donné la fiole, elle quitta définitivement l'appartement non sans un dernier baiser à celui qui ne serait plus son fiancé demain à la même heure.

Quand elle posa ses affaires dans l'entrée de chez ses parents, Hermione sentit la bonne odeur de son plat préféré en provenance de la cuisine. De la purée à la noix de muscade et clou de girofle en hachis Parmentier fait maison. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux et sourit à la soirée « au bon vieux temps » qui s'annonçait. Elle s'avança et trouva sa mère aux fourneaux en train de mettre le plat au four. Elle vit aussi sur la table un moelleux au chocolat et la crème anglaise qu'elle avait dû préparer juste avant. Avec tout ça, Hermione n'allait probablement plus rentrer dans sa robe demain matin mais elle ne saurait résister. D'ailleurs, rien que d'y penser, Hermione trempa son doigt dans le bol de crème juste pour s'assurer que sa mère ne l'avait pas ratée.

- Hé alors ! C'est quoi ces manières jeune fille ! Rouspéta sa mère comme si elle s'adressait à une enfant de dix ans.  
- Désolée, maman, répondit-elle, honteuse.  
- Ah, je te jure, les enfants, soupira Mrs Granger avant d'aller prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Ça va toi ? Pas trop stressée pour demain ?  
- Non pas pour le moment, affirma-t-elle en toute honnêteté. J'ai surtout hâte que tout ça se termine.  
- Je comprends…

La mère et la fille discutèrent de banalité jusqu'à ce que le repas soit prêt. Le père d'Hermione arriva d'ailleurs juste à ce moment-là et raconta à quel point la dentition de sa dernière cliente était déplorable. Il donna un maximum de détail à sa femme qui en rigola et Hermione, elle, prit plaisir à cette normalité du quotidien. Ça lui faisait même un bien fou. A table, ils regardèrent les informations moldues et les différents sujets d'actualités ne semblèrent pas si éloigner que ça de ceux des sorciers : problème de croissance, hostilité envers les asiatiques « envahissant » les quartiers de Londres, la vie privée du prince William et les déboires du prince Harry mal influencé par sa petite amie Chelsy. Sa mère y alla de son petit commentaire mais son père lui, relativisa en rappelant l'âge des princes et surtout que les jeunes, prince ou non, avaient bien le droit de profiter de leur vie comme bon leur semble. Sa mère souligna les responsabilités et les devoirs qu'ils avaient envers la nation et son père rappela qu'avant d'être des personnalités, ils étaient des êtres humains. Sa mère enchaîna alors sur l'exemple à donner et son père argumenta qu'il préférait un prince bien dans ses chaussures qu'un coincé comme son père ou un empoté. Les propos aussi cru choquèrent sa mère et firent rire Hermione qui y vit un parallèle avec sa propre vie. D'ailleurs, elle soupçonna son père de lui avoir fait passer un message concret à travers cette métaphore people.

Après le repas, tous les trois s'installèrent dans le canapé et regardèrent la télévision comme s'ils étaient revenus plusieurs années en arrière. Ses parents étaient amateurs de série télévisée policière et, comme à son habitude, Hermione trouva le nom du meurtrier avant ses parents. Sa mère pesta de ce spoiler et son père lui fit un clin d'œil du style « bien joué ». Hermione soupira alors de cette simplicité d'instant. Elle eut la sensation d'être très loin de sa réalité, de ses soucis et de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Seulement, au moment de se coucher, elle trouva dans sa chambre de multiples preuves et le stress commença finalement à arriver.

Elle caressa la housse de sa robe en réalisant ce qu'elle contenait. Tout serait si différent une fois qu'elle la porterait qu'elle en eut légèrement le vertige. Tout en fixant l'objet de ses pensées, elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, ce qui contraria son chat qui y dormait en boule jusque-là. Il se leva et descendit du lit pour aller gratter à la porte et, au moment où Hermione se décida à se lever, sa mère l'ouvrit et permit à Pattenrond de continuer sa protestation.

- Je me suis permise de lui ouvrir tout à l'heure. Elle est vraiment sublime sur ce cintre mais je suis sûre qu'elle le sera encore plus sur toi demain, soupira sa mère en venant s'assoir à côté d'elle. Ca va me faire bizarre demain…  
- A moi aussi, répondit Hermione tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.  
- Tu continueras à nous rendre visite souvent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas te laisser enfermer dans un manoir hanté ?  
- Non, maman, rassura Hermione. Et puis, sans vous, je pense que je deviendrais folle au milieu de tout ça…  
- Ma petite fille à moi, soupira à nouveau sa mère. J'ai l'impression que c'était encore hier que tu faisais tes premiers pas et que tu faisais flotter tes doudous dans cette chambre… Le temps passe trop vite…  
- Oui, acquiesça Hermione avant de voir sa mère sortir une petite boite de sa poche.  
- Pour demain, j'imagine que tu as prévu tout ce qu'il te fallait mais il y une petite tradition avec un peu de bleu, un peu de vieux, un peu de neuf et d'emprunté alors si tu me le permets, ma chérie, voici un cadeau qui rassemble le tout.

Hermione l'ouvrit et découvrir alors un magnifique collier au bout duquel trônait un médaillon. La chaîne, elle la reconnaissait car cette maille tressée était celle du collier de sa grand-mère qu'Hermione aimait tripoter quand elle était petite. Le médaillon, lui était neuf et le motif floral avec une petite pierre bleu en son centre était juste magnifique. Avec beaucoup d'émotion, Hermione ouvrit le clapet et découvrit une photo de famille, celle des vacances à la mer juste avant son entrée à Poudlard, et une inscription « A jamais avec toi ». Hermione prit alors sa mère dans ses bras et la remercia du fond du cœur. Les larmes coulèrent des deux côtés et quand Mrs Granger lui mit son bracelet de perle au bras pour « l'emprunté », Hermione se sentit toute fragile face à ce flot d'émotions incontrôlables.

- Allez ma chérie, il ne faut pas trop pleurer sinon demain, tu auras la tête d'une morte vivante. La magie c'est une chose mais elle ne remplace pas une bonne nuit de sommeil avant un mariage.  
- D'accord, murmura-t-elle tout en s'enfilant dans les draps. A demain matin, maman ?  
- A demain, mon trésor, répondit Mrs Granger avant d'embrasser sa fille sur le front.

Elle regarda une dernière fois sa fille dans son lit d'enfant puis Mrs Granger éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. Seulement, dans le noir, Hermione ne trouva pas forcément le sommeil tout de suite. Elle ne fut donc pas réveillée quand le bruit de bec d'oiseau tapa à sa fenêtre. Hermione l'ouvrit et récupéra le pli du grand hibou de Drago. De toute façon, qui aurait bien pu lui écrire chez elle à cette heure-ci à part lui…

_« Tu dors ? »_

Bah non. Forcément. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle lui répondit.

_« Je te manque déjà ? »_

Quelle question. Il en avait d'autres des comme ça ? Hermione se désespéra de son humour parfois discutable.

_« Que portes-tu ? »_

La tournure de la situation devenait très intéressante. Hermione se surprit à se prendre au jeu.

_« Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Un pyjama ? Moi qui t'espérais en nuisette transparente… »_

Chez ses parents ? A deux mètres de la chambre de son père ? Nuisette transparente ? Il était fou ! Hermione lui demanda alors s'il était juste en caleçon comme à son habitude.

_« Non, je suis totalement nu »_

Carrément obscène ! Ou excitant… Hermione pouffa de rire. Se retrouver à échanger un courrier érotique avec son futur mari la veille de la cérémonie, c'était une situation fort cocasse. Ginny trouverait ça romantique à souhait.

_« Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être à demain, surtout demain soir… »_

Il le serait davantage s'il savait ce que contenait le sac obtenu la veille au matin dans une boutique de lingerie. Mais Hermione préféra ne pas en dire plus pour garder l'effet de surprise. Après un bâillement, Hermione préféra couper court à ce qui aurait pu durer une bonne partie de lui et lui attirer les foudres de sa mère au lendemain matin.

_« A toi aussi, et n'oublie pas notre rendez-vous de demain à quatorze heures »_

Oh ça, ça ne risquait pas. Hermione s'enveloppa dans ses draps en fixant son plafond. Puis son regard retourna vers cette robe qui avait autant de symbolisme en ce jour précis. Hermione espéra alors avoir fait le bon choix et que Drago l'apprécierait à sa juste valeur. Puis elle l'imagina lui, dans son costume et elle se mit alors à rougir en l'imaginant surtout l'enlever…

*************************** Message de l'auteur ***************************

Cher lecteur patient et toujours fidèle,

Merci beaucoup d'être encore là à me lire malgré la longueur entre chaque publication.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis décidée à accélérer les choses et j'ai le plaisir à vous annoncer que le dernier chapitre (le 30) est déjà en cours d'écriture.

J'aurais l'occasion de mieux vous remercier avec ce dernier chapitre qui devrait être publié début mars.

A très bientôt sur fanfiction ou sur facebook (sous ce pseudo)

YvyLeeWoods


	30. Quand on doit dire oui

On y était. C'était le grand jour. Enfin! Hermione reposa le faire part sur sa table de nuit en repensant à tout ce qui avait été fait jusque-là. Elle soupira longuement en se rappelant chaque détail des premiers instants avec Drago et tout particulièrement leurs premiers baisers. Ca semblait si loin et pourtant… Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée aux aurores ce matin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir tout cela au ralenti. Avait-elle vraiment fait le bon choix ? Oui, forcément, sinon elle n'en serait pas là. Avait-elle peur ? Totalement flippée aurait été plus adapté. Aurait-elle le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Un mariage avec Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas être pire que de combattre les mangemorts. Supporterait-elle la pression ? Elle n'était plus à ça près. Serait-elle assez bien pour lui et pour sa terrible mère ? Trop tard pour tout changer à présent. Ses jambes accepteraient-elle de la conduire sans s'effondrer jusqu'à l'autel ? Elles avaient plutôt intérêt !

Hermione tenta de rationnaliser toutes ses angoisses les unes après les autres mais certaines restaient toutefois assez persistantes. Vite, que l'horloge passe vite ! Pitié ! Que tout soit terminé une bonne fois pour toute !

Hermione posa ses mains sur sa tête et se recroquevilla sur son lit. Il était sept heures du matin. Dans cinq heures, son calvaire serait fini. Dans cinq heures, elle serait face à lui. Dans cinq heures, elle démarerait une nouvelle vie. Dans cinq heures, elle dirait « oui »…

Stressée au possible, elle tenta de lire son ancien livre de chevet mais, au bout de dix minutes, elle n'avait toujours pas dépassé la première page, celle du titre… Cet état commençait sérieusement à l'énerver et plus elle tournait en rond plus son stress augmentait. En plus de ça, en remettant son livre en place, elle venait de se casser un ongle et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la crise de nerf arrive.

Hermione tapa du pied nerveusement sur son matelas puis s'allongea en fermant les yeux. Elle répéta alors à demi-voix qu'elle devait se calmer mais là encore, aucun résultat. Elle essaya ensuite de contrôler sa respiration mais son cœur ne fut pas spécialement coopératif. Il lui fit même un mauvais tour quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Son cœur voulait sa mort ! Ca promettait !

- Ma chérie ? Tu es réveillée ?  
- Oui, papa, répondit-elle finalement soulagée de ne plus être la seule dans ce cas.  
- Un petit déjeuner à deux te tente ?  
- Je n'ai pas spécialement faim mais je veux bien t'accompagner.

Son père n'insista pas sur le moment mais, une fois dans la cuisine, Hermione eut l'impression qu'il fit tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui ouvrir l'appétit rien qu'à l'odeur des différents plats qu'il préparait. Toast, œufs au plat, bacon grillé, jus d'orange pressé et café frais. Son nez lui provoquait un orgasme gustatif. Comment résister… De toute façon, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle pouvait se vanter d'être intransigeante. Non, aujourd'hui, elle se devait d'être Hermione Granger la conciliante et il n'y avait donc rien de mal à commencer par un acte diplomate des plus basique comme accompagner son père dans son repas. Bon, ok, c'était plus par gourmandise parce que son estomac lui, manifestait avec une énorme pancarte « contrarié, stressé, pas envie de travailler ». Mais la patronne, c'était elle et aujourd'hui, elle n'accepterait aucune grève.

- Moi qui pensait que tu n'avais pas faim, se moqua son père. Je pourrais penser que tu manges pour deux…

Grillée… Oups… Hermione se sentit fautive.

- Doux Jésus ! S'écria à ce moment sa mère, encore en vieille chemise de nuit avec un énorme chat dessus, les cheveux débrayés. Et où crois-tu que tu vas mettre tout ce gras ? Parce que ma fille, soit-en sûre, avec tout ce que tu viens d'ingérer, tout le monde va savoir en détail le contenu de ton repas de ce matin ! Et toi, tu l'as laissée faire ? Encouragée même, à ce que je vois, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant le tablier encore présent sur son mari. Ma parole, il faut tout surveiller dans cette maison. Et toi, continua-t-elle en regardant mieux sa fille, il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que dormir ne serait pas du luxe avant de te marier. Ce n'est plus des valises mais des paquebots entiers que tu as là…  
- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que le maquillage pouvait faire des merveilles ? Intervint son mari.  
- Des merveilles peut-être mais pas des miracles !  
- J'ai essayé pourtant, se justifia Hermione en se rappelant surtout le terrible fantasme qui l'avait tenue éveillée au moins jusqu'à deux heures du matin.  
- Commence par prendre une infusion à la camomille au lieu de t'énerver davantage avec du café, ordonna sa mère en lui enlevant la tasse des mains, et toi, reprit-elle en regardant son mari, je te conseille d'aller maintenant dans la salle de bain pour te raser et te laver parce que dans une heure, je te garantis que tu n'y auras plus accès.  
- Bien chef, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille.

Après une bonne douche que sa mère exigea tiède histoire de réveiller chaque cellule de son corps, la demi-heure qui suivit fut surtout consacrée à la réparation de l'ongle abimé et elle se termina par une petite manucure. Certes, sa mère n'était pas esthéticienne mais elle avait des produits miracles pour nettoyer au mieux les ongles avant l'application d'un vernis réparateur et transparent. « Aujourd'hui, pas de surplus et que du bon sens », répéta sa mère au moins trois fois en dix minutes.

- Et garde moi ces rondelles d'orange sur tes yeux, jeune fille.  
- Maman, c'est ridicule, soupira Hermione dont la tête était à présent parallèle au plafond de sa chambre.  
- Les oranges sont remplies de vitamines C et de la plupart des éléments nécessaires pour avoir bonne mine.  
- A boire peut-être mais sur les yeux…  
- Chut et détend toi !

Hermione ne tenta pas de contrarier davantage sa mère. Il allait être huit heures et comme elle le préssentait, les amis d'Hermione seraient à l'heure. Le bruit caractéristique d'un transplannage se fit entendre derrière la maison et, quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnette retentit. Mrs Granger hurla à son mari d'aller ouvrir mais celui-ci étant encore dans la salle de bain, elle se résigna à y aller. L'effervescence en bas ne laissa aucun doute sur l'identité des personnes présentes : les Potter au grand complet. Hermione ne résista alors pas à descendre les rejoindre mais, au milieu de escaliers, Ginny ordonna qu'elle fasse demi-tour tout de suite. Les embrassades avec Harry seraient donc pour plus tard.

La coiffeuse et la maquilleuse que la maman d'Hermione avait réservée arrivèrent en même temps une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elles furent conviées à monter tout de suite à l'étage et pendant que l'une maquillait Ginny, l'autre s'activait déjà à dompter les cheveux d'Hermione.

Certains spécialistes auraient pu qualifier cet épisode comme « la croisade perdue d'avance » face à la difficulté de la coiffeuse à mettre d'accord la mère de la mariée et sa dame d'honneur. Ginny estimait qu'il ne fallait pas quelque chose de trop classique car sa robe l'était déjà beaucoup mais Mrs Granger ne voyait pas d'un bon œil une coiffure trop moderne face à l'image d'ensemble du mariage. A cause de ce désaccord, Hermione fut manœuvrée comme une poupée Barbie à trois reprises avant de dire stop à ce massacre.

- Un mixte des deux n'est vraiment pas possible ? Un chignon haut, simple, pouvant faire tenir le petit diadème et des mèches ondulées sur le bas ? Ça peut aller pour tout le monde ?  
- On peut toujours essayer, répondit sa mère.  
- Sauf que si je veux arriver à l'heure à mon mariage, ça devra être le dernier essai ! Précisa Hermione en croisant les bras. Vivement ce soir, ajouta-t-elle à elle-même en imaginant le plaisir qu'aurait Drago à lui défaire cette coiffure en trois secondes chrono.

Le résultat ne fut pas forcément le plus réussi mais avec le diadème et le voile, Hermione décida de s'en contenter. Luna venait en plus d'arriver et quand la coiffeuse vit l'état des cheveux de cette nouvelle cliente, elle pâlit. Naturellement, il était hors de question de couper quoi que ce soit et Luna exprima de nombreux petits cris étranges qui intriguèrent son père depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Vous égorgez un porc ou quoi ?

Mieux valait ne pas répondre. Hermione se concentra à se détendre pendant que la maquilleuse faisait son possible pour la rendre présentable après une nuit blanche pareille. Ginny, elle, termina d'habiller Andy et Lizzy et quand elle demanda à Hermione de les regarder, celle-ci commença à réaliser l'échéance. Elle sentit alors deux boules se former au beau milieu de sa gorge et son nez la piquer affreusement.

- Ah non, gronda la maquilleuse, pas de larmes ! Pas maintenant !

Ginny sourit et, satisfaite de son effet, elle renvoya les deux garnements à la bonne surveillance de leur père. Le silence fit alors légèrement son retour et Ginny commença à détacher les robes de demoiselle d'honneur quand on frappa à la porte. Harry réclamait de voir Hermione mais sa femme refusa net en même temps que sa mère. Il se vit également obligé de mettre son costume dès maintenant. Harry n'insista pas. Toutefois, dix minutes plus tard, il demanda l'aide de sa femme pour son nœud papillon et Hermione l'imagina déjà dans ses habits avec la même classe qu'il avait pu avoir lors de son propre mariage. Il allait avoir une classe telle que Ginny devrait le garder à l'œil…

A onze heures et six minutes, la maquilleuse déclara en avoir terminé avec elle. Elle disposa alors un miroir devant elle et Hermione sursauta légèrement avant de se reconnaître. Elle avait l'air fraîche, romantique et glamour et surtout en pleine forme. Le gros mensonge camouflant la réalité… Drago risquerait de crier au scandale au soir quand elle s'écroulerait dans le lit avant même qu'il ne puisse se vanter de l'avoir épuisée. Avec un peu de chance, il serait dans le même état qu'elle… En fait, non aucune chance pour qu'il lui fasse ce coup-là…

A présent, Luna avait pris sa place et Ginny se laissait manipuler par la coiffeuse. Hermione pouvait donc souffler un peu. La prochaine étape serait l'enfilage de sa robe et repousser cela au plus loin possible lui allait très bien. A deux heures et demie de l'échéance, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre de la crème hydratante parfumée sur le corps, un déo ultra puissant anti trace blanche et du parfum capable de tenir la journée entière. Seule dans la salle de bain, elle se regarda alors dans le miroir et, spontanément, elle anticipa quelque peu sur sa journée.

- Moi, Hermione Granger, je te prends…  
- Ca porte malheur ma chérie, s'écria alors sa mère derrière la porte. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu as terminé, parce qu'avec Ginny, on a une petite urgence.  
- Laquelle ? Demanda alors Hermione intriguée par ce nouveau revers de fortune.  
- Problème de pilosité, répondit Ginny. Allez, ouvre !

Hermione laissa donc la place à sa mère, Ginny et Luna qui tenta tant bien que mal d'échapper à ce qui l'attendait. Elle qui avait été hyper sensible lors de la mise en place de son chignon, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle hurle de toutes ses forces.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda quand même Hermione.  
- Oui, répondirent sa mère et sa meilleure amie.  
- Non ! Corrigea Luna.

Hermione s'amusa légèrement de la situation avant de voir arriver au loin un hibou. Drago… Sans attendre, elle ouvrit la fenêtre sans craindre d'être décoiffée par le vent et prit presque au vol le mot transporté.

« Toujours partante ? »

Quelle question franchement…

« Et toi ? » Après tout, celui qui avait le plus la pression, c'était lui, pas elle.

« J'ai posé la question en premier » eut le bénéfice de la faire rire alors que tout semblait vouloir la stresser autour d'elle. Drago n'en menait visiblement pas plus large qu'un enfant de cinq ans et ça lui plaisait assez.

« Tu n'as plus longtemps à attendre pour le savoir » … Après tout, elle allait épouser un serpentard, alors autant prendre le pli et le torturer quelque peu. Hermione en rit avant de voir Luna sortir de la salle de bain blanche comme un linge. Ginny et sa mère avaient, elles, un regard triomphant et Hermione imagina parfaitement le résultat obtenu.

11h45. Il était temps à présent. Tout le monde semblait prêt et il ne restait plus qu'à finir ce rituel symbolique que le passage de la robe de mariée. La mère de celle-ci eut d'ailleurs un frisson en tirant sur la fermeture éclair pour libérer le « Saint Graal » d'une mariée.

Hermione se laissa alors manipuler sans trop réfléchir : « Monte ton genou », « bouge surtout pas », « bloque ta respiration » « recule juste un peu » « lève les bras » « tourne-toi » jusqu'à un « ouvre les yeux »

Là, Hermione eut le souffle littéralement coupé à deux doigt de tourner de l'œil. Sa mère lui offrit un soutient par le bras comme si elle devinait l'effet que ça pouvait faire à sa fille de se voir ainsi telle que son futur marié la verrait dans un peu moins d'une heure et demie à présent. L'émotion était aussi incontrôlable qu'inexplicable. Pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer sans jamais s'arrêter, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, tout comme elle ne comprenait pas non plus le mal de ventre qui la torturait subitement. Ce n'était qu'un mariage… Ce n'était que son mariage…

- Tu es très belle, Hermione, intervint Luna qui interrompit probablement involontairement ce moment spécial dans la vie d'une future femme mariée.  
- Merci, répondit simplement Hermione avant que Ginny ne la prenne dans ses bras.  
- Il va en avoir une crise cardiaque, lui souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille.  
- Non, ça sera plutôt sa mère quand elle comprendra qui est vraiment ma fille, corrigea Mrs Granger avant de rabattre le voile sur le visage de sa fille.  
- Vaut mieux cette option, se moqua Ginny avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Allez, je pense que les hommes vont nous attendre.  
- Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Surprise ! S'exclama Ginny. On a comploté avec tes parents et à vrai dire, c'est une idée de ton père. Allez, viens !

La mère et les deux demoiselles d'honneur descendirent les premières pour annoncer l'arrivée d'Hermione. Quand le top lui fut donné, elle respira trois fois avant de se lancer vers cette deuxième étape importante de la journée : se montrer à son père… L'épreuve de l'escalier lui demanda toutefois bien plus de concentration que ses devoirs à Poudlard et l'angoisse de la chute lui provoqua pas mal de palpitations mais heureusement, tout se passa bien et elle posa sereinement sa main sur le bras de son père avant de regarder son visage. Fierté, bonheur, stress furent les émotions qu'elle put y voir à ce moment-là avant qu'il ne l'embrasse sur le front.

- En route ma petite fille…

Devant la surprise de l'intéressée, il lui expliqua que la magie ne saurait en aucun cas lui enlever le privilège de la conduire en voiture au lieu de la cérémonie comme tout père anglais qui se respectait. Il avait d'ailleurs loué une vieille Bentley avec chauffeur pour l'occasion sans en toucher un mot à sa fille et le reste du cortège les précèderait également dans la grande voiture d'Harry. Le trajet jusqu'à la résidence durait environ une heure quarante-cinq de porte à porte et ils risquaient d'avoir légèrement un peu de retard. Voilà la raison qui avait poussé Hermione à choisir un moyen plus « rapide » d'aller chez Mrs Robinson. La ponctualité était une règle à ne vraiment pas déroger ce jour-là précisément quand on se mariait avec un Malefoy.

Sa mère l'aida à monter dans la voiture en faisant bien attention de ne pas défaire la coiffure ou créer un faux pli à la robe puis rejoignit le reste du cortège dans l'autre voiture familiale. Hermione sentit alors le stress monter d'un cran et son père dût la rassurer à mainte reprises au début du trajet.

Puis, le paysage de la campagne anglaise eut le don de réussir là où son père avait échoué. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait rien y faire et il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier tous les dieux sur Terre qu'aucune vache, mouton, cheval, tracteur ou autre habitant du Kent ne vienne ralentir l'allure de la Bentley.

- Tu sais ma chérie, finalement, je pense que tu as fait le bon choix, lui avoua son père. Oh, me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir et même si je trouve cela un peu trop rapide à mon goût, je peux comprendre ta préférence. Ce Malefoy, Drago, reprit son père devant le mécontentement de sa fille, est vraiment différent de Ron mais il a une chose en plus qui est essentielle à mes yeux : il te respecte pour ce que tu es et il a conscience de ta valeur. Après, qu'il se décolore les cheveux dans un blond un peu bizarre, je saurais l'accepter, tout comme ses airs supérieurs qui me hérissent les poils parfois, sans parler de sa mère… Nous apprendrons à l'aimer comme on l'avait fait pour Ron. Il faut juste nous laisser le temps qu'on aurait dû avoir dans d'autres circonstances.  
- Oui, murmura Hermione.  
- Et je t'avoue qu'avec ta mère, on est aussi satisfait sur un point moins... avouable, toussota son père. Avec Ron, tes enfants auraient plus facilement préféré sa famille paternelle à nous, alors que là... ajouta-t-il en laissant à Hermione le temps de comprendre le sous-entendu.  
- Vous ne perdez jamais l'occasion d'avoir l'esprit pratique, souligna sa fille avec un petit sourire au coin.  
- Qualité qu'on espère te voir léguer à tes futurs enfants, continua-t-il.  
- Tu sais, sur ce point, on n'a pas encore spécialement étudié le sujet avec Drago. C'est déjà bien assez compliqué pour le moment... soupira Hermione tout en regardant à nouveau à travers la fenêtre.  
- J'imagine, sourit son père. Une chose à la fois, ajouta-t-il avant de montrer une pancarte indiquant encore 20 miles avant d'arriver à Maidstone.  
- Oui, soupira-t-elle à nouveau. Un pas à la fois…

La réalité frappa alors à nouveau Hermione de plein fouet. Elle n'était pas juste dans une belle voiture en compagnie de son père, non ça serait trop simple, trop facile. Et puis, elle ne porterait pas cette robe à la fois si magnifique et si ridicule à la fois. Avait-elle vraiment besoin d'être habillée ainsi pour dire au monde entier qu'elle avait fait un choix, peut-être particulier, mais probablement le plus honnête avec elle-même. Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement lui prendre la main en public et discuter avec lui le soir autour d'un bon thé sans que ça ne dérange toute une communauté attachée à des valeurs dépassées pour le reste du monde. Tout ça était si ridicule et pathétique. Hermione eut alors la sensation d'étouffer dans sa robe subitement trop étroite pour respirer. La crise d'angoisse fut si virulente que son père lui rabattit le voile derrière la tête et plaça ses mains sur chacune de ses joues.

- Respire, mon cœur, respire, ça va passer.

Hermione fit non de la tête et s'agita encore et encore. Son père murmura quelques « chut » et « ça va aller » mais la surdité sembla la guetter à son tour. Il ne lui manquait à présent plus que la cécité vu que plus rien ne semblait ni avoir de goût ni de saveur tant son corps s'abandonnait petit à petit dans une douleur sans pareille telle une simple baie écrasée entre deux enclumes.

- Hermione, regarde-moi ! Ordonna alors on père. Maintenant, ça suffit !

Mais Hermione en était parfaitement incapable. Les larmes coulaient à présent sans qu'elle puisse avoir un seul contrôle dessus.

- Ma douce, allez, respire, insista son père. Tout va bien se passer, et puis si tu continues, tout ton maquillage va s'enlever et ta mère va me tuer. Tu ne veux pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience, non ?

Hermione sourit alors malgré elle en imaginant facilement la scène. Elle fixa alors les yeux de son père et bizarrement, elle y trouva tout le réconfort qu'une petite fille apeurée pouvait y chercher. Son père l'a pris ensuite dans ses bras et caressa lentement son dos d'une main calme et sûre.

- Depuis que tu es toute petite, tu n'as fait que de me surprendre, ma chérie. Tu as toujours été notre plus grande fierté et aujourd'hui encore, tu brilles par le courage de tes choix. Il n'y a pas un père plus orgueilleux que moi aujourd'hui. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je vais être capable de lâcher ton bras tout à l'heure pour te donner à ton promis. J'ai bien envie de te garder pour moi encore un peu, se moqua son père satisfait de décrocher un sourire à sa fille. Allez, on va arriver, tiens, ajouta-t-il en sortant un mouchoir en tissu, on va faire cache misère au possible.

Doucement, il tamponna les traces humides laissées sur les joues par les larmes puis sous les yeux de sa fille. Hermione sourit alors sincèrement à son père dans un moment à la fois précieux et indescriptible entre un père et sa fille à un moment comme celui-ci.

- C'est bon, assura-t-il. Comme si de rien n'était, ajouta-t-il limite fier de lui avant de remettre le voile de sa fille devant son visage. Tu es vraiment magnifique, ma chérie. Ce petit avorton a bien de la chance, et je te prie de me croire que je le lui rappellerais à la moindre déviance de sa part…

Puis, l'un et l'autre furent comme hypnotisés à se rendre compte que le chauffeur tournait à gauche entre deux colonnes magistrales indiquant l'entrée d'une noble propriété. Ils étaient arrivés…

Le chauffeur ralentit laissant alors à ses occupants le loisir d'apprécier le paysage du parc. La musique de l'orchestre faisant attendre les invités commença à arriver jusqu'à eux et Hermione sentit son ventre se contracter comme jamais. Son père dut sentir son stress et lui serra la main en guise de courage supplémentaire. Les gens s'aperçurent de l'arrivée des voitures et certains fixèrent Hermione avec intérêt. Paniquée, elle se plaqua en arrière pour se cacher et apprécia les dernières minutes où la voiture faisait le tour de la fontaine pour se mettre dans le bon sens d'arrivée jusqu'au tapis d'honneur. Puis, la voiture s'arrêta. Un pas venait d'être franchi en réclamant le suivant.

- Je peux encore demander au chauffeur de faire demi-tour, ma chérie. Un mot de toi et on repart…

Hermione sourit à son père avant de soupirer longuement. Cette idée était purement inenvisageable. Déjà parce qu'elle était une gryffondor et que c'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait trahir sa maison, puis se défiler devant toute sa communauté la condamnerait à l'exil, Drago serait la risée de toute la bonne société et surtout, elle n'en avait pas envie.

- Tiens, c'est qui celle-là ? Ils sont tous comme ça ? Demanda son père en pointant le bras droit de Narcissa (et ex de Drago) arriver énergiquement.  
- Non, parla enfin sa fille. Celle-là est spécifique dans son genre…  
- Tu me rassures, répondit son père en se réajustant.  
- Ah, enfin, déclara l'intéressée en ouvrant la porte sans y être invitée. Nous vous attendions !  
- Il est 13h55, certifia le père d'Hermione. Nous ne sommes donc pas en retard. Voire même en avance. On va d'ailleurs attendre encore un peu, provoqua-t-il.  
- N'y pensez même pas. Il faut préparer le cortège à présent !

Juste derrière elle apparurent alors Ginny et Mrs Granger. Le larbin de Narcissa ordonna alors à la mère d'Hermione d'aller s'installer sur un ton qui n'aurait pas été autre si elle s'était adressée à un parasite. Harry arriva juste à temps pour éviter un esclandre à quelques minutes de la cérémonie. Il lui offrit alors le bras d'une manière très gentleman et, après avoir embrassé Hermione chacun leur tour, ils s'engagèrent sur l'allée avec élégance et assurance.

- Allez, à vous ! Ordonna celle qui ressemblait à une fleur exotique mal plantée. Les enfants devant, les dames et … s'arrêta-t-elle le souffle coupé en voyant Hermione sortir de la voiture… vous.

Effet robe de mariée mode « on »… Hermione ronronna intérieurement de cette petite victoire face au passé de Drago. Ginny étala la traine correctement et s'activa à donner toute l'ampleur à la jupe de la robe. Luna donna ensuite le bouquet dont elle avait eu la charge durant le transport et Hermione se sentit enfin prête.

- Surtout, regarde devant toi, conseilla Ginny. Cherche-le et respire, oublie le reste !

Oublier ! Facile à dire ! Une montagne à faire ! Oublier … Comment était-il possible d'oublier ces centaines d'invités qui braquèrent tous leur tête vers elle à l'instant où elle s'engagea au bras de son père, qui la jugèrent de haut en bas et qui étudièrent à chacun de ses pas. Elle pouvait sentir chacun des regards sur elle comme un poids lourd. Impossible d'oublier tout ce monde dont elle ne connaissait pas un dixième ! Au moins, la déco était telle qu'elle l'avait imaginé avec Lady Robinson. Narcissa n'eut probablement pas l'occasion de tout changer à la dernière minute. Une donne qui aida Hermione à se détendre un peu. Puis, son regard se tourna vers le centre, vers le kiosque. Il semblait encore loin mais elle pouvait parfaitement distinguer la silhouette de Drago, de ses deux témoins et du mage.

Drago… Bizarrement, Hermione se sentit toute bête, souriant sans aucune raison. A cause du voile et de la distance, elle ne pouvait pas le voir en détail mais il était en train de l'observer autant qu'elle pouvait le faire et elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à ce moment-là. Subitement, elle se jugea elle-même et se demanda si sa robe était à la hauteur de ses espérances, si elle marchait à la bonne vitesse, si elle tenait son père comme il fallait, si elle souriait assez puis elle le vit plus nettement.

Sa prestance n'avait d'égale que sa noblesse. Plus séduisant que ça à ce moment-là était impossible. Le costume traditionnel anglais avec une pointe d'héritage magique rendait Drago plus irrésistible encore. Mais peut-être que toutes les mariées partageaient cette même impression et que du point vue d'une autre, il restait un blond décoloré en costume, certes élégant mais pas si exceptionnel que ça. Toutefois, avec le minimum d'objectivité, il fallait reconnaître qu'il était vraiment à son avantage. Les hommes et la queue de pie, une grande histoire littéraire typiquement anglaise qui avait le don de faire soupirer toutes débutantes en mal d'amour…

Mais ce qui intéressait surtout Hermione, c'était son visage, son expression et plus particulièrement son regard. A mieux l'observer, il valait à présent alors tout l'or du monde. Pas de sourire con, non, ce n'était pas son genre. Tout se passait à travers ses yeux avec un mélange de retenue, de pudeur et d'intimité. Plus elle approchait, plus elle percevait la fierté typique qu'il arborait quand il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui, c'était elle.

Quand Ginny et Luna montèrent les marches du kiosque pour se placer à gauche, Hermione vit Drago descendre vers eux avant de se placer devant son père.

- Prends-en soin, murmura M. Granger dans un douloureux soupir.  
- Autant que possible, répondit-il dans une honnêteté touchante avant de se tourner vers elle et lui tendre le bras.

M. Granger embrassa sa fille sur le front à travers le voile puis il saisit le bras de sa fille pour le poser sur celui de Drago. Il soupira une dernière fois puis se tourna pour aller rejoindre la mère d'Hermione au premier rang.

C'est là qu'Hermione aperçut la mère de Drago et faillit sortir un petit cri de sa bouche de stupeur si Drago ne lui avait pas resserré la pression avec son autre main. Habillée d'une robe crème limite ivoire avec un style très empire, le petit chapeau drapé d'un voile en tulle, Narcissa offrait la vision d'une mariée de quarante ans aussi digne que pathétique. Au moins, ce n'était plus elle qui l'était et d'une certaine manière, elle en était satisfaite…

Elle croisa alors le regard de Drago et l'incident fut mis de côté pour le moment… Tout en étant convaincu de le ressortir le moment venu…

- Prête ? Chuchota-t-il de manière à ce qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.  
- Prête, répondit-elle de la même manière.

Sans effusion, Drago l'aida ensuite à monter les trois marches et tous deux s'arrêtèrent devant le mage.

Le jeu d'échec était à présent en place. Nous avions le roi et la reine au centre, la tour en face, les fous sur le côté et les pions à l'arrière. Et la cavalière n'avait pas vraiment intérêt de faire échec à la reine, du moins pas à cet instant.

Comme le début d'un premier placement de pièce, le temps sembla s'arrêter. La réflexion frôlait l'inspiration divine et Hermione respira l'air comme s'il avait une odeur particulièrement historique.

Au lieu d'écouter le mage, Hermione voyait des images se focaliser devant elle avant de s'évaporer tout aussi vite depuis ses 11 ans jusqu'au jour où Drago et elle s'étaient croisés aux archives. Si les anciens, les esprits, tous les dieux possibles et imaginables s'étaient amusés à les torturés, ils n'auraient pas mieux réussis…

Tous ses souvenirs semblaient aussi vifs que s'ils étaient frais de la veille et quand vint enfin le passage de leur histoire où tout convergea vers cette issue, elle rougit spontanément. Heureusement, le voile pouvait le cacher sinon Drago se serait fait un plaisir de se moquer d'elle à vie d'avoir de telles pensées en cet instant solennel. Il fallait se reprendre et vite avant de prononcer « moi, nymphomane, j'accepte de prendre tout court Drago ici présent… » De quoi provoquer des fous rire et des crises cardiaques suivant les personnes de l'assistance…

Où en était le mage ? Ah oui, ici. Hermione se reconcentra. Oui, la vie à deux, ses contraintes, les compromis et les concessions. Ca, elle connaissait déjà avec Drago et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Le respect de la famille et des traditions ? Même s'il lui arrivait d'oublier, Narcissa serait là pour le lui rappeler. Le devoir de concevoir ? Drago se ferait justement un devoir de faire ce devoir, conception ou pas, nul doute à avoir sur ce point. La fidélité ? Là, Drago lui adressa un petit regard du style « pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs quand on a tout chez soi » accompagné d'un petit sourire qui laissa Hermione perplexe. Etait-ce plus pour lui ou pour elle ? Point à développer plus tard…

Puis vint le grand moment, celui où toute l'assemblée dut se lever par respect. Celui que chaque petite fille imagine des centaines de fois dans son lit avant de s'endormir, celui que rêve certaines jeunes femmes encore innocentes, incrédules ou éternellement romantique, ce que redoute peut-être quelques angoissées chronique… Celui qui reste immuable à travers temps et époques quoi qu'on en pense et qu'on en dise…

Hermione se tourna alors légèrement et se sentit subitement très nerveuse. Drago, pour un serpentard peu courageux de base, semblait confiant et à l'aise avec ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Tout le contraire d'elle. Un comble ! Elle se trouva alors très stupide d'être aussi trouillarde et regarda à nouveau le mage avec attention. Lui, par contre, transpirait à présent et sa voix commençait à dérailler comme si cela lui coûtait intimement de continuer.

Les quelques secondes où il tourna la page de son guide, Hermione eut la sensation que le temps ralentissait à nouveau et le silence ressemblait à un calme angoissant avant une terrible tempête. Un vent de doute et de certitude à la fois s'empara d'elle comme si un ange et un démon se trouvait juste au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu diras oui ! Tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour rien ! »  
« Tu ne le connais que depuis trois semaines, si connaître est réellement possible pour lui, tu peux encore dire non, les gens comprendraient ! »  
« L'amour n'a pas besoin de temps »  
« Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il t'aimait »  
« Mais toi, tu l'aimes, donc dis oui »  
« Aimer sans être aimer est la pire des prisons, enfuis-toi ! »  
« tu sais au fond de toi qu'il t'aime, regarde ses yeux ! »  
« C'est un menteur et un manipulateur né ! Tu ne manques pas de preuves !»  
« Le passé n'a que peu d'importance, c'est l'avenir qui compte ! »  
« Retourne-toi et tu vas le voir ton avenir dans une robe ivoire taille empire »  
« Drago n'est pas comme son père ! Et tu n'es pas Narcissa ! »  
« Aucune garantie sur ce point ! »  
« Fais-lui confiance ! Fais-toi confiance ! »

- Miss Granger ? Intervint le mage qui la regardait avec des yeux ahuris.

Etait-il possible qu'elle ait raté la fameuse question ? Non, pas possible. Et pourtant, quand elle regarda à nouveau Drago, celui-ci insista du regard avec un reproche sans nom. Ils attendaient visiblement tous les deux une réponse de sa part et nul doute à présent qu'il s'agissait d'un mot bien en particulier.

- Oui, répondit-elle alors avec autant d'assurance que possible.  
- Vous êtes sûre, Miss ? Demanda alors le mage en provoquant un râle mécontent de Drago.  
- Aussi sûre qu'il est possible de l'être, répondit-elle avant de regarder Drago droit dans les yeux et lui offrir une pointe de soulagement.  
- Et vous, Monsieur Drago Malefoy, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Miss Hermione Jane Granger ici présente ?  
- Oui, répondit-il avec un ton froid, assuré et ferme.

Pas un poil d'hésitation dans sa voix. Hermione se sentit honteuse de sa maladresse. Néanmoins, quand le mage demanda si quelqu'un dans l'assistance avait une raison suffisante pour s'opposer à cette union, Hermione vit parfaitement la certitude de Drago vaciller très sérieusement.

Le mage sembla alors prendre tout son temps comme si lui comme le reste de l'assemblée s'attendaient à voir arriver un fantôme du passé tel que Ron ou Pansy, ou le destin lui-même venant arrêter cette folie. Voyant que rien n'arrivait, le mage fixa alors Narcissa comme dernier recours avant d'apercevoir le regard assassin de Drago et de tourner sa page pour passer à la suite. Le mage soupira et prit une cordelette en fil d'or.

Hermione se laissa ensuite porter par les évènements sans maitriser. Elle revint à la réalité quand elle sentit la décharge électrique la parcourir quand le lien magique invisible les unis à jamais tel un tatouage indélébile et invisible. Elle fut aussi parfaitement consciente quand elle passa l'anneau au doigt de Drago mais le reste… oh bas le reste, quelqu'un prendrait bien plaisir à le lui raconter autour d'un thé avec des détails probablement farfelus. Elle, à présent, s'en fichait. La seule chose qui était gravée au fond d'elle, c'était cette phrase : « Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme ».

Certaines femmes trouvaient dans cette phrase un « happy end » ou un commencement mais Hermione ressentit surtout un énorme soulagement. C'était fini, enfin. Echec et Mat. Rien ni personne à présent ne pouvait l'empêcher de vivre l'impensable. Rien ni personne ne pourrait séparer ce qui était unis à jamais. Cette assurance lui offrait un répit avant la prochaine galère, un prochain bâton dans les roues, une prochaine tempête ou dispute, qui arriverait bien assez tôt de toute façon.

Pour le moment, elle laissa Drago lui prendre la main et lui offrit un tendre sourire. Elle ne douta pas qu'il pense la même chose à ce moment-là. Il leur restait à présent à faire bonne figure face à tout ce monde venu surtout pour constater qu'ils ne s'étaient pas défilés. L'intimité et les sentiments seraient pour plus tard, bien plus tard… Hermione le savait et ne chercha pas à contester cette donne même si une part d'elle aurait aimé au moins un simple et chaste baiser.

- Moi qui pensais que le plus dur était derrière nous, murmura-t-elle en voyant Narcissa arriver avec un mouchoir épongeant ses larmes probablement invisibles.  
- On est deux à présent, me lâche pas la main, je m'occupe du reste…

Loin de la fin d'un conte de fée, un mariage était avant tout un rituel social où tu affirmais une alliance, où tu scellais un contrat à durée déterminée sur une vie entière. Il pouvait aussi s'apparenter à une pièce de théâtre où tous pouvaient y jouer un rôle bien précis le temps de la représentation. Et la scène suivante était la procession de témoins validant ce choix, plus ou moins hypocritement, par leur présence avec toutes les banalités du genre.

« Toutes mes félicitations » Banale « Félicitations » Banale et radin « C'était magnifique » Menteur « Touchante cérémonie » Hypocrite « Je suis de tout cœur avec vous » Tu as gagné au pari des frères Weasley ?...

Plus les gens défilaient, plus Hermione avait envie de vomir face à ce florilège de « bon sentiments ». Il ne lui restait plus qu'à serrer la main de Drago sans jamais la lâcher et garder le sourire même si au bout de dix minutes, ses joues commençaient à porter plainte pour esclavage. Visiblement, Drago était plus à l'aise qu'elle pour ce genre de chose et Narcissa était une sirène entourée de marin. Hermione, elle, ne sentait à présent plus ses pieds, son ventre criait famine et elle avait arrêté de compter ses « merci ». Le calvaire !

Heureusement, c'était aussi l'occasion de revoir des proches et Hermione eut la surprise de voir Molly, Arthur et les jumeaux venir vers eux pour les féliciter à leur tour. Hermione regarda Drago qui lui fit comprendre que c'était un cadeau de sa part et elle le remercia tout aussi subtilement. Naturellement, Ron était absent et elle était déçue bien qu'elle pouvait aussi le comprendre mais, au fond d'elle, Hermione était persuadée que ce chapitre n'était pas pour autant terminé. Un jour, Ron lâcherait du leste et Drago mettrait de l'eau dans son vin et elle pourrait retrouver une part de cette amitié qui avait été si importante pour elle jusque-là. Bon, ok, avec ces deux-là, elle serait peut-être grand-mère quand ça arriverait mais elle était assez patiente pour ne pas perdre espoir.

- N'espère pas trop, murmura Drago à ce moment-là comme s'il était capable de lire dans ses pensées.  
- L'espoir fait vivre, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin avant de voir Lady Robinson arriver à son tour.  
- Vous respirez le bonheur, chuchota-t-elle en regardant Narcissa du coin de l'œil. Je suis heureuse pour vous.  
- Merci, répondit Hermione avec un peu plus de sincérité que les autres fois.  
- Alors, se tourna-t-elle vers Drago. As-tu au moins dit à ta femme qu'elle était magnifique ?  
- Des regards valent parfois plus que de simples mots, répondit Drago.  
- Parfois des mots sont importants, insista Lady Robinson.  
- Ces mots-là se révèlent en temps voulu, répondit-il avant que sa mère ne s'invite dans la conversation.  
- Les invités vous réclament, affirma celle qui était à présent la belle-mère d'Hermione. Il est fort mal poli de monopoliser des mariés, ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre Drago d'un bras forçant celui-ci à attirer presque brutalement Hermione contre lui pour ne pas la lâcher de la main.

Narcissa avait clairement décidé de régner en reine au mariage de son fils, faisant de l'ombre à une mariée qui aurait dû tenir cette place. Hermione en aurait presque rit, surtout lorsqu'elle avait remarqué la robe crème qui aurait pu s'apparenter à une robe de mariée pour femme d'âge mûr. Elle aurait pu lui faire une remarque, la faire aussi à Drago mais, au fond, elle s'en fichait que Narcissa joue un rôle qui n'était pas le sien. Narcissa se sentait en danger maintenant qu'il y avait une deuxième Lady Malefoy et elle marquait son territoire pour que personne ne puisse l'enterrer avant l'heure. Si elle pouvait savoir à quel point Hermione se fichait du titre. Elle acceptait bien gracieusement de lui laisser le nom. Elle avait l'homme.

A l'ouverture du bal, Narcissa dût néanmoins se résoudre à laisser la vedette à sa bru. Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent alors à nouveau au centre de tous les regards un nouveau rite de passage où il valait mieux ne pas marcher sur sa traine et rater un pas… Se casser la figure à ce moment-là était le genre de mauvaise farce arrivant à vidéo gag dont elle se passerait bien. Heureusement, cette discipline n'était pas l'une des plus difficiles à maîtriser et elle s'en sortit avec les honneurs.

- Vivement que ce mariage se termine, soupira Drago.  
- Monsieur Malefoy serait-il las de mondanité ? Se moqua Hermione tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil.  
- Disons que ma patience a des limites, précisa Drago tout en pressant davantage la taille d'Hermione avec sa main. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
- Tout à fait limpide, confirma Hermione avec un petit sourire au coin.

Cette première danse laissa place à une seconde seulement, les contraintes d'un mariage prirent à nouveau leur droit. Le père d'Hermione réclama son tour et Narcissa tout autant. Ce manège continua comme s'ils ne s'appartenaient pas encore, comme s'ils étaient toujours une image de communication du ministère qui avait pour obligation de valider la volonté du ministre. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, ne se priva pas à l'exercice et prit son tour très rapidement. Hermione se sentit très mal à l'aise et glissa un regard désespéré à Drago qui n'en menait pas plus large en acceptant, probablement à regret, la demande de Ginny. Hermione chercha alors Harry du regard mais celui-ci fixait sa femme avec une relative crainte ou jalousie qui fit sourire la nouvelle mariée.

- Beau mariage, commenta le ministre qui ramena Hermione à sa réalité.  
- Merci, répéta-t-elle une énième fois.  
- Vous avez fait honneur à vos engagements, Miss Granger, enfin, Mrs Malefoy, se corrigea-t-il. Grâce à vous, les choses vont commencer à changer doucement.  
- J'espère que le temps vous donnera raison, répondit-elle avec prudence.  
- Je ne lui laisserai pas le choix, assura-t-il avec un orgueil digne de sa position. Vraiment un beau mariage, jubila-t-il en regardant autour de lui toute la bonne société dont il avait la charge.

Même si Hermione était heureuse de son sort en finalité, elle lui souhaita quand même qu'il s'étouffe dans son sommeil avec sa vanité. Certes, il avait facilité les choses en donnant un caractère politique à leur mariage mais il n'avait aucun droit de s'approprier toute sa réussite. Seulement, si c'était le prix à payer pour avoir la paix, Hermione ravala son propre égo et se laissa conduire sans dire un mot de plus. Elle regarda alors le couple juste à côté et se demanda ce que Ginny pouvait bien glisser à l'oreille de Drago pour le déstabiliser ainsi. Ginny sentit probablement d'ailleurs un regard sur elle car elle tourna la tête à ce moment-là et fit un sourire malicieux à Hermione genre « je te raconterai plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas. » Ca, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Tout comme de faire abstraction de Luna dansant avec tous les plus vieux sorciers un à un…

Au moment du dessert et des toasts accompagnés de discours, Hermione se demanda ce que le destin pouvait bien lui réserver à ce moment-là. Et elle n'était pas la seule à le penser…

- Le pire c'est maintenant, soupira Drago avant de fixer sa coupe de champagne alors que sa mère se levait de table pour lancer les hostilités.  
- Mes chers amis, mes chers invités, je suis particulièrement émue en ce jour comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, affirma la mère de Drago avec une double lecture possible. Mon fils unique, mon Drago est à présent un homme marié et je ne doute pas un instant qu'il soit le meilleur des maris possible.

Hermione sourit et murmura un « bah voyons » qui lui valût un reproche du regard de l'intéressé.

- Je me souviens encore parfaitement du jour de sa naissance et, à présent qu'il est un homme, il est de mon devoir de lui avouer toute ma fierté.

Comme si c'était vraiment la première fois, à regarder la tête de Drago, Hermione en eut la confirmation…

- J'ai toujours su au fond de moi qu'une grande destinée l'attendait et que, de ce fait, il aurait pour épouse une femme d'exception.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Molly Weasley qui se manifesta en s'étouffant légèrement. Hermione devina aisément pourquoi. Narcissa avait probablement choisi le terme « exception » avec soin et pas forcément dans le meilleur sens possible mais au moins, elle pouvait assumer ses pensées avec la plus grande diplomatie. Un exemple à prendre en compte pour plus tard…

- Je passe donc le relai à Hermione en lui demandant de prendre autant soin de mon fils que je pourrais le faire moi-même. Drago, mon fils, saches que quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes à jamais mon enfant et que je serai toujours là pour toi. Soyez heureux ! Ajouta-t-elle rapidement avant de lever son verre.

Si elle pouvait s'étrangler avec son champagne, Hermione y verrait un signe savoureux de vengeance. Avec cette dernière tirade, Narcissa avait posé le tableau qu'elle lui infligerait jusqu'à son dernier soupire : 1/ Sois à la hauteur de mon exemple ou tu en subiras mon courroux, 2/ Tu es peut-être sa femme mais moi, je lui ai donné la vie, je suis plus importante que toi… La belle-mère dans toute sa spendeur… Et en plus, le champagne est passé tout seul… Heureusement, c'était au tour de la mère d'Hermione de se lever.

- Ce mariage en a surpris plus d'un dans cette assistance, j'en suis persuadée…

Ça commençait mal… Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- J'ai eu moi-même de nombreux doutes car ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais dans une certaine logique des choses, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Molly.

Faire une référence à l'ex de sa fille au beau milieu du mariage avec un autre, classe, très classe, Drago devait ruminer mais Hermione ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le regarder et le provoquer davantage.

- Seulement, depuis ses onze ans, Hermione a pris un chemin que personne ne pouvait imaginer. Etre une sorcière, aller dans une école non traditionnelle, s'engager dans une bataille avec un courage sans nom afin de protéger un ami et une valeur, renoncer à une gloire facile pour prouver à nouveau ses capacités et pour finir, s'engager avec le dernier homme sur Terre qu'elle aurait voulu épouser au départ de cette histoire…

Hermione souhaita être une petite souris et s'enfuir… Mais sa mère aurait été capable de lui courir après pour l'écraser de plus belle…

- Etonnant, n'est-ce pas, surtout dans un délai si court… Mais c'est ma fille et si aujourd'hui, elle a dit oui, je la connais assez bien pour vous dire qu'elle l'a fait volontairement et pour une raison dont elle est intimement persuadée, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son gendre. Drago, vous êtes simplement l'homme qu'il lui faut pour l'accompagner dans sa vie de femme. Et j'ai toute confiance en ma fille dans ce choix. Mon mari s'associe à moi pour vous souhaiter donc la bienvenue dans notre famille, Drago, et nous vous confions notre fille unique sans regret.

Drago lui sourit, Hermione respira à nouveau, Narcissa s'étrangla. La mère de la mariée venait de réussir son coup et se rassit avec l'assurance de sa victoire envers sa rivale.

Le suivant fut Blaise et là, Hermione sentit la main de Drago lui prendre la sienne comme s'il avait besoin de soutient. Blaise à deux doigts de faire un discours sur eux, Hermione n'en était pas plus rassurée également…

- En tant que témoin du marié et ami d'enfance de Drago, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne manquait pas d'avoir le choix, enfin une fois débarrassé de…

Drago lui donna un coup de coude dans le genou.

- Une fois libéré d'un engagement pris dans un contexte différent, se rattrapa Blaise. Hermione était bien la dernière fille que j'imaginais à ses côtés, surtout à Poudlard quand elle jouait les Miss-je-sais-tout. Ces deux-là étaient les opposés même. Alors, quand il m'a annoncé ça, vous pensez bien que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le croire. Et pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, c'était limite couru d'avance. Les opposés s'attirent, n'est-ce pas ? Mais à les côtoyer, j'ai surtout eu l'impression que l'expression « qui se ressemble s'assemble » était plus appropriée. Drago et Hermione ont trouvé leur équilibre à deux et pas que physi …

Nouveau coup discret au genou…

- que sur le plan sentimental, rectifia Blaise avec un petit sourire qui fit rire quelques-uns des invités. Intellectuellement, ils sont très connectés et je plains déjà les futurs professeurs des petits Granger/Malefoy à venir, déclara-t-il à faire rire franchement Harry pour le coup. En tout cas, je pense que Drago et Hermione se sont trouvés et je leur souhaite tout le bonheur possible. Pour le reste, continua-t-il en direction de Drago, je reste à disposition pour aller boire un verre et en discuter.

Les rires augmentèrent et Drago se sentit obligé de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule pour feindre la bonne plaisanterie mais Hermione n'en fut pas dupe, Blaise allait le payer cher… Restait à présent à savoir si Ginny allait en prendre pour son grade également.

- Hermione est une grande amie depuis très longtemps maintenant. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensembles et des moments peu évidents à gérer. Tout comme sa mère, j'avais espéré une autre fin, une autre histoire, une autre option pour elle, pour celle que je considère comme ma sœur mais son cœur l'a conduit ailleurs et je l'accepte.

Si elle a le malheur de prononcer le prénom de son frère, Drago refusera catégoriquement de la faire rentrer chez eux, Hermione en était persuadée à cet instant.

- Drago, continua Ginny en regardant l'intéressé. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te prouver à quel point tu as de la chance d'être aimé d'une femme comme ma meilleure amie, si tu es là, c'est que tu le sais. Hermione est ma sœur de cœur, faute de l'être autrement et aujourd'hui, j'estime avoir un nouveau frère. Maman, se tourna-t-elle ensuite vers Molly qui lui faisait un « oui » de la tête », je pense pouvoir dire au nom d'une grande partie de notre famille que tu es aussi le bienvenu.

Celle-là, Hermione ne s'y attendait pas, pas plus que Narcissa qui faisait les yeux ronds et Harry qui fixait Molly avec étonnement. Ginny, elle, s'avança alors vers Drago et l'embrassa sur la joue. Hermione put entendre son mari répondre par un merci aussi discret que possible faute de savoir réagir autrement probablement. Ginny se dirigea ensuite vers Hermione et à son tour, elle l'embrassa plus chaleureusement.

- C'était sincère, assura-t-elle comme si Hermione pouvait en douter. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu épouses mon frère pour devenir une sœur, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau puis repartir à sa place. Santé ! S'écria-t-elle alors afin d'encourager tout le monde à le faire.

Hermione soupira ensuite de soulagement. Le pire était à présent vraiment passé. Drago aussi sembla plus détendu et rigola même à une blague douteuse de Blaise concernant la prochaine digestion difficile d'Harry après ce que sa femme venait de faire : embrasser Drago Malefoy. Sur le coup, Hermione donna raison à Blaise. Ginny risquait d'en entendre parler d'une manière ou d'une autre. Harry n'était pas du genre à oublier ce type de détail. Il avait beau accepter la donne, il avait aussi des limites que Ginny avait franchies. A croire qu'elle l'avait fait exprès…

Minuit passé, et pour une fois, Cendrillon n'avait pas à s'enfuir pour redevenir ménagère dans sa citrouille. Hermione commença à se sentir à l'aise dans son rôle de mariée et se détendit. La fin du mariage approchait et cela signifiait surtout la fin du calvaire. Et le début d'un autre ? Hermione préféra ne pas s'en inquiéter pour le moment. Elle se laissa inviter à danser par nombre d'hommes dont elle ignorait l'identité pour moitié et, vers une heure du matin, Drago prit enfin le relai et lui annonça le top départ.

- Je te réquisitionne pour ta dernière danse, madame Malefoy. Après, on s'en va.  
- Oh quel dommage, ironisa-t-elle avec un petit air complice. Tu es vraiment sûr ?  
- Oh que oui, répondit-il avec une telle assurance qu'Hermione comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister sur le sujet.

Elle posa alors sa tête sur son épaule en envoyant valser toutes les règles de bienséances concernant un mariage « public ». Elle respira le cou de Drago comme si l'odeur de sa peau mélangée à son parfum l'attirait comme une drogue. Elle sentit alors la main de son mari la presser davantage sur sa taille lui laissant alors penser à une certaine réciprocité. Il était temps de rentrer… et vite… La chanson leur sembla alors durer une éternité…

Puis, le moment arriva. Enfin… Drago prit alors la main de sa femme et se dirigea vers leurs proches afin de prendre congé. Ginny en profita pour lui lancer un clin d'œil complice qu'Hermione tenta d'ignorer, du moins de manière visible. La mère d'Hermione, elle, serra sa fille à nouveau dans ses bras sans vouloir la laisser partir et c'est Drago qui dût insister pour qu'on lui rende sa femme.

- On passera vous voir à notre retour, ajouta-t-il ensuite pour convaincre sa belle-mère de lâcher Hermione. Elle vous écrira, je vous le promets.  
- Tous les jours ! Réclama sa mère.  
- Sûrement pas, répliqua Drago avant de tirer Hermione vers lui.  
- Ils seront probablement trop occupés, intervint Luna en surprenant tout le monde. Il y a tellement de belles fleurs à voir sur ces îles, et il y a encore des villages de pirates en bon état qu'il serait dommage de ne pas visiter, ajouta-t-elle avant de voir tout le monde la fixer avec stupeur, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry éclate de rire.  
- Désolé, pardon, c'est que les fleurs et les pirates… enfin, pardon, balbutia-t-il sous le regard rempli de reproche des deux mères pas encore prêtes à couper le cordon.  
- On y va, en profita Drago. Profitez bien de la soirée.  
- Hermione, pourrais-tu me ramener une gueule de loup ? Demanda Luna avant qu'Harry ne rit à nouveau et se prenne un coup de coude de sa femme.  
- C'est une plante, Harry, souligna Hermione, excédée.  
- Je sais, répondit son mari à deux doigts du fou rire.

Drago n'attendit pas une phrase de plus, il semblait assez pressé et, sans perdre une seconde de plus, il prit Hermione par la main pour l'éloigner du groupe. Les gens les saluèrent puis applaudirent afin de saluer une dernière fois les mariés. La porte de la grande salle de bal se referma ensuite sur eux et l'instant suivant, Hermione se sentit happée par un portoloin.

Quand Hermione reprit de la constance après ce voyage un peu « long » et compliqué avec une robe de marié, elle regarda autour d'elle et fut d'abord surprise par la lumière aveuglante en provenance de la vitre. Avec cinq heures en moins, il faisait encore jour sur l'île de Tortula, destination des îles Britanniques dans les Caraïbes que Drago avait choisi. En se retournant pour le chercher justement des yeux, elle le vit en train de déposer des billets de voyage, et probable portoloin, sur un petit guéridon. Un sourire s'imposa à elle en le voyant revenir vers elle. Ils étaient à présent dans leur hôtel, à des milliers de kilomètres du Kent, de Narcissa, et de leur communauté. Et ils étaient mariés !

- Franchement, je te jure que si tu me demandes d'aller chez elle pour quelque raison que ce soit, tu le payeras très cher ! Grogna Drago. Des fleurs et des villages de pirates, et puis quoi encore ! Elle est complètement givrée !  
- Ah, tu m'as promis quand même des visites ! Souligna Hermione en faisant allusion à leur discussion sur la destination de leur lune de miel.  
- Alors, voici une suite d'hôtel luxueux en plein milieu des caraïbes, où la mer est assez transparente pour y voir arriver les requins, devant un petit balcon donnant sur une plage privée où je te déconseille de te prélasser plus d'une heure si tu ne veux pas ressembler à un crustacé cuit et là, tu as une grande chambre climatisée, spacieuse, avec un lit confortable en son centre où tu peux avoir ton guide, ici présent, pour le reste de ton séjour, expliqua-t-il avant de la rejoindre. Visite faite. A nous, à présent.  
- Drago, soupira-t-elle, tu m'as promis !  
- Certes, mais pas ce soir, pas maintenant, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Certes. Pour la suite, les mots étaient parfaitement inutiles et totalement indiscrets. Une lune de miel était une affaire particulièrement privée et intime. De toute façon, il était de notion publique que des jeunes mariés prenaient le thé et mangeaient des petits gâteaux tout en faisant des projets d'avenir tel que la prochaine déco du salon ou la couleur du futur canapé… Une vaisselle blanche avec des couverts en argent ? Un nouveau service à café ? Soyons fou ! D'ailleurs, toute cette concentration intellectuelle avait tendance à fatiguer énormément, obligeant souvent les mariés à dormir longtemps, très longtemps…

Mais même après un long sommeil, il y avait toujours un réveil. La belle-au-bois-dormant n'y avait pas échappé alors il n'y avait pas de raison qu'Hermione résiste davantage. Seulement, allongée contre son « mari », oui « son mari »… allez encore une fois « son mari », elle n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle était si bien, si paisible, qu'elle souhaitait profiter de chaque minute supplémentaire qu'on voulait bien lui accorder. La respiration de Drago était régulière, lui laissant l'impression qu'il dormait encore mais à son tour, il sembla revenir dans le monde réel, leur monde à eux.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il en soupirant d'allégresse.  
- Bonjour, répondit-elle tout en le regardant.  
- Ecoute, signala-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin.  
- Je n'entends rien, répondit Hermione, intriguée.  
- Exact, pas de chat qui miaule, pas de bruit de rue, le silence complet…Rien que toi et moi. Une bonne raison pour rester ici à vie…  
- Maintenant qu'on est marié ? S'étonna-t-elle alors que ce type de propos était plus adapté à un couple en fuite.  
- Marié ou pas, Hermione, on sera toujours jugé et observé…  
- Grand bien leur face, soupira-t-elle. Tant que nous sommes ensemble et que nous nous aimons, ils peuvent bien aller se faire voir, ajouta-t-elle à le faire rire. Franchement, je crois que j'en suis arrivée à un point où le regard des autres m'indiffère. Je suis fille de moldu, j'ai été l'alliée d'Harry quand tout le monde le prenait pour un fou, j'ai combattu une armée de dingue, sans vouloir te vexer, nuança-t-elle, quand même le ministère niait la situation, et j'ai survécu à ta mère. Alors, là, si tu veux, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, si ça les amuse, là je suis vaccinée.  
- Vacci quoi ?  
- Oh rien, soupira-t-elle à le faire rire franchement.  
- J'ai épousé une petite rebelle, se moqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Mais tu as raison au moins sur un point tant que nous sommes ensemble et que nous nous aimons, rien ne pourra réellement nous atteindre, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser et lui proposer de changer de sujet comme l'achat de nouveau rideau.  
- Tant que quoi ? Demanda Hermione en ne le laissant pas faire.  
- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris, répondit Drago tout en continuant son sujet dans le cou de sa femme.  
- Juste pour m'en assurer, murmura-t-elle tout en appréciant l'argumentation suivante au creux de son épaule.  
- Je préfère les actes aux mots, affirma-t-il tout en passant le drap au-dessus de leur tête pour rendre la conversation totalement confidentielle.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione se laissa bercer par la discussion des plus intéressantes. Elle n'avait certes pas encore obtenu les trois petits mots qu'elle espérait tant mais, d'une certaine manière, il venait de le faire de manière détournée, égal à lui-même. Un jour peut-être ? Et puis, même si en public, il pouvait laisser planer le doute sur son affection pour elle, en privé, et surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, vu la manière dont il lui « parlait », la manière dont il se livrait à elle, Hermione n'avait à présent plus aucun doute…

Etre ou ne pas Etre, Hermione Malefoy, telle était une nouvelle question. Même si Hermione n'avait pas encore toutes les réponses possibles, elle assumait à présent pleinement sa prise de risque. A tort ou à raison, elle a fait le choix de regarder la vie à travers ses yeux et non ceux de son entourage. Elle avait fait le pari de se faire confiance et de se respecter. Parfois, la vie peut paraître plus simple sur un chemin clair, dégagé et rassurant mais parfois, tourner à gauche là où tout nous effraie peut nous pousser à se connaître réellement soi-même et vivre au lieu de survivre.

F.I.N

_Cher journal,_

_Bon, il parait qu'il faut commencer comme ça… En fait, je trouve ça complètement ridicule de s'adresser à un livre. En plus d'être totalement démodé, ça craint vraiment! Je ne suis plus un bébé ! M'offrir un journal intime à mon âge, j'ai vraiment trop la honte ! J'ai 16 ans quoi ! Encore heureux qu'elle ne me l'a offert qu'après ma fête. La tête de mes amis si elle avait fait ça devant eux ! Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer !_

_Ma mère et ses idées…_

_Je me demande parfois comment mon père arrive à la supporter. Il est si calme avec elle alors que moi, elle m'énerve ! En plus, elle croit avoir toujours raison sur tout ! Comme si elle avait tout vu, tout vécu ! Eh bien, figure-toi qu'elle se trompe lourdement ! Si elle s'imagine que je vais tenir un journal intime à seize ans, elle se met un doigt dans l'œil !_

_Et pour y dire quoi en plus ?_

_Oh super journal, tu sais quoi, mon père et ma mère s'aiment encore comme des ados, en plus d'être totalement gênant, c'est super dégoûtant ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire comme les autres parents et « rien faire » ? Surtout à leur âge ! Ils ont passé les quarante-cinq ans ! Ils sont trop vieux pour ça maintenant ! Heureusement qu'en public, ils savent encore se tenir parce qu'à la maison… S'ils se croient discrets, ils se gourent total ! Ils se tournent autour tout le temps ! Ils ne se lâchent jamais ! Ce que je déteste le plus, c'est quand mon père fait des messes basses à ma mère après manger, qu'elle rougit et qu'ils prétendent aller se mettre au lit pour lire… S'ils croient que je ne les entends pas… On a beau habiter un manoir, les murs sont fins… Heureusement que le sort d'insonorisation s'apprend dès la première année à Poudlard et que j'y suis encore scolarisée… Supporter ça toute l'année, ça serait l'enfer ! C'est à se demander pourquoi il n'y a que mon frère et moi… Quoi que, vu mon frère, je peux comprendre et les remercier qu'ils se soient arrêtés là…_

_Mon frère, ma malédiction… _  
_Autant je suis la grande déception de ma grand-mère paternelle, autant il est la fierté, comme si elle n'avait qu'un petit fils. J'existe à peine à ses yeux sauf en public quand je fais un geste de travers et qu'elle prend plaisir à me corriger… « Demoiselle » qu'elle m'appelle aussi, comment ça m'énerve ! Et puis, elle est vraiment bizarre. Parfois, elle appelle même mon frère avec le prénom de mon père et ses « viens voir maman » c'est vraiment space… C'est d'ailleurs à ces rares moments où je la vois que j'apprécie ma mère. La façon dont elle la casse tout en finesse, j'adore !_

_Enfin, dans mon grand malheur, je vais devoir me le taper à la rentrée… Heureusement, c'est ma dernière année… Le supporter davantage me pousserait au suicide parce que j'imagine qu'il va faire la même chose qu'à la maison « agneau par devant, serpent par derrière ». Et dès qu'il aura un bobo, il viendra pleurer… Ma mère dit qu'il ressemble beaucoup à mon père au même âge mais j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que papa était comme ça. Moi, je crois plutôt qu'ils cherchent des excuses à ne pas lui mettre des fessées pourtant méritées ! D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il va être envoyé à Poufsouffle, histoire de dégonfler le melon à l' « héritier Malefoy » !_

_Et sur ce sujet-là, j'aurais de quoi écrire un livre plus gros que ceux de ma mère. Ça lui en boucherait un coin, j'en suis sûre. Et ça serait bien une première. En même temps, il y a bien assez d'une femme écrivant sur la généalogie et les familles dans cette maison. Elle est déjà à deux doigts de devenir un cimetière… Déjà qu'on a un mausolée en plein milieu du jardin de derrière à la gloire de l'ancienne proprio et d'un ancien prof, total lugubre ! Encore une idée de ma mère tout comme toutes ces fleurs partout, c'est d'un ringard… Vivement que je prenne mon indépendance ! Chez moi, je te jure qu'il n'y aura ni fleurs ni livres ! Enfin, peut-être un ou deux… Je pourrais les planquer sous mon lit si besoin…_

_Dans tous les cas, je ferais en sorte de ne plus être « la fille de ma mère »… Dans le genre « petite fille parfaite », y'a pas pire ! Le genre qui n'a jamais fait d'erreur dans sa vie ! Le genre qui a tout réussi, l'école, sa popularité, son mariage… Son rôle de maman pourrait être contestable quand on voit mon frère mais lui comme moi avons appris malgré nous à nous tenir en société alors même là, personne ne peut rien lui reprocher… En fait, voilà, je suis juste condamnée à être la fille d'Hermione Malefoy. Mon drame d'ailleurs dès mon arrivée à Poudlard avec les profs et les élèves les plus âgés ayant étudiés notre histoire moderne avec du : « Salut, hé mais tu es la fille d'Hermione Granger » Oui ! Et alors ? Tu vas mieux dormir ce soir ? Et puis mon nom, c'est Malefoy, pas Granger ! Ok, je ne suis pas blonde comme mon frère mais on a encore les mêmes parents ! __**J'en ai marre en plus de devoir toujours expliquer l'histoire de mes parents comme si c'était un conte de fée moderne… Après tout, ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble, ils se sont revus plus tard et se sont mariés ! Pas spécialement romantique ni compliqué, juste une question de timing ! **_

_En fait, je crois que ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que quoi que je dise ou quoi que je fasse, je ressemble soit à mon père soit à ma mère… J'ai le malheur d'envoyer quelqu'un balader parce qu'il est lourd ? Je suis une Malefoy, je passe vite fait à la bibliothèque pour y trouver un ami, je deviens une Granger et on me demande si j'ai déjà fini mes devoirs… Quand ce n'est pas l'un ou l'autre, les gens se souviennent que je suis la filleule d'Harry Potter et qu'ils s'imaginent déjà me voir épouser James, surtout depuis qu'Andy a passé le pas l'été dernier. J'ai cru devenir total cinglée à la fin du mariage avec toutes les allusions… James, le mec le plus idiot de la terre avec ses grands airs, plutôt mourir que de finir avec lui ! Au moins, sur ce point, mon père est bien d'accord avec moi…_

_De toute façon, je suis bien toute seule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mec pour vivre ! Je peux parfaitement m'en sortir en ne comptant que sur moi-même ! Personne ne m'imposera un mari ni même un ami parce que je suis la fille d'un tel ou un tel… Je suis libre !_

_Eh merde… c'est vrai que ça soulage, ma mère va encore faire sa tête « tu vois que j'avais raison… » Et comme je suis incapable de lui mentir sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive…_

_Bon, allez, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais ce soir, c'est aussi l'anniversaire de mon père. Avec une semaine d'écart entre mon père et moi, ça signifie surtout que je vais me retaper toute la famille à nouveau, James compris… Mon père a beau tenter de négocier un « truc privé » chaque année, ma mère arrive toujours à obtenir qu'il cède et invite mon parrain et tante Ginny… Je pourrais d'ailleurs me servir de ça pour justifier qu'on me foute la paix avec ce débile profond. On n'épouse pas un cousin, pas vrai ?_

_Comme dirait mon père, ils auraient pu s'arrêter aux deux premiers. Pas besoin d'en faire un troisième, surtout qu'avec le parrain qu'il a, il n'est vraiment pas aidé. Dire que ma maman est amie avec, je comprends que papa n'en veuille pas à la maison. Avec ses faux airs de vieux qui veut rester jeune avec son humour à deux balles, il est aussi pathétique que James. Ils font la paire tous les deux de toute façon._

_Maman m'appelle, enfin « hurle » serait plus exact. Je dois encore mettre une tenue plus « correcte ». Ringarde quoi… Donc : me déguiser en Amélia Malefoy puis aller vomir, check !_

_Allez, tchao ! Adieu !_

_A demain quoi…_

_Mel._

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Et oui… C'est fini… Ça fait bizarre, hein ?  
Bon, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Forcément, tout n'est pas expliqué clairement dans l'épilogue mais certaines infos sont trouvables à travers les lignes et les détails.  
Pour le « je t'aime » de Drago, j'ai beau tenté de tourner ça dans tous les sens, je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire dire, je trouvais le personnage plus « vrai » ainsi. Désolée…

Voilà, à vrai dire, je me sens toute bête en ce moment. Réaliser que je l'ai enfin terminé, ça me fait tout drôle. Je n'ose même pas regarder la date de publication du premier chapitre… Vaut mieux pas en fait, je prendrais un sacré coup de vieux…

Enfin bon, il est temps de tourner la dernière page de ce « journal intime » et d'en fermer le livre. Cette aventure aura été très spéciale pour moi en tout cas. Très éprouvante aussi. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous livrer une fin.

A présent, je m'en retourne à ma saga principale pour la terminer à son tour et ensuite, je passe aux choses sérieuses : mon univers. L'espace de stockage de mes idées dans ma tête arrive à saturation et je sens que le moment arrive où je me dois de leur donner vie.

Merci à vous, lecteurs. Merci pour votre patience aussi. Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement qui m'ont toujours touchée. J'ai cette grande chance d'être entourée de lecteurs fidèles et c'est une richesse sans nom. Sans vous, pas de moi.

Je vous dis à bientôt sur mon site internet personnel .com

« _Tout livre a pour collaborateur son lecteur._ » Maurice Barrès  
« _Tout écrivain commence par être un lecteur._ » Heinrich Böll

A très vite.  
Bien à vous,  
YvyLeeWoods


End file.
